Pássaro de Fogo
by Co-Star
Summary: Não sabia como ela se chamava, mas cada movimento dela identificava-a de modo que ele a reconheceria mesmo de longe, em qualquer lugar. Intocável a seus olhos, ela se apossou fortemente de seu ser, desmanchou sua resistência, apresentando-lhe uma nova realidade. Nada mais importava a não ser esse fogo incontrolável que se apossava de ambos. Chamas que os acompanharão até o fim.
1. 1

**1**

_Há quanto tempo está aí? –Akane aproximou-se o interrogando, as sobrancelhas curvadas espertamente, um sorriso maroto brincando nos lábios. Ela ainda estava corada do exercício e se enxugava na toalha pendurada no pescoço.

Heero se enervava com aquela expressão dela todas as vezes. Ele estalou os lábios e deu de ombros, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e voltando a olhar para o vidro.

Era como uma vitrine e ela era a joia. Ele não sabia como ela se chamava, mas cada movimento dela identificava-a de modo que ele a reconheceria mesmo de longe, em qualquer lugar. Era como se o ar em redor dela não oferecesse resistência, era como se ela comandasse a gravidade. E qualquer que fosse a luz que batesse nela, conferia ares angelicais e sublimes à figura esbelta e delicada.

Ela ouvia o professor falar e assentia quando se aproximou dos dois um homem loiro em roupas muito elegantes e comportamento soberbo que sorriu para ela enquanto lhe dava a mão e era apresentado. Este homem estivera bem ali, ao lado de Heero, durante os minutos que faltavam para a aula acabar e furtivamente entrou no espaço.

Akane a seu lado falava com alguém, pacientemente esperando que ele terminasse sua observação. Como ele via que o assunto entre o trio dentro da sala ia se prolongar, tocou a irmã no ombro e murmurou:

_Já pegou suas coisas? Vamos embora.

Ela despediu-se da amiga com que conversava e jogou a bolsa de ginástica sobre o ombro, seguindo o rapaz para a saída.

_Ela é a senhorita Darlian. –e Akane explicou quando entraram no carro.

Ele a olhou de soslaio, mas não manifestou reação. Akane seguiu com o sorriso felino.

_O nome dela é Relena e ela é a primeira bailarina. –abrangeu, tentando fazê-lo comentar algo.

Ainda assim, Heero não disse nada. Akane o ficou olhando, curiosa e divertida, mas decidiu mudar de assunto, ligando o rádio.

_O Duo está no seu turno também?

_Não.

_Ah. –e pareceu aborrecida. Foi a vez de Heero abrir um sorriso, porém muito mais discreto que o dela, quase imperceptível.

_Você veio para cá para estudar balé, não para arranjar namorados. –e provocou, fazendo-se severo.

_Ah vá, Heero. –ela deu pouca importância à reprimenda. –E você vai ao conservatório me buscar, não ficar de paquera. –e alfinetou por fim, apertando os olhos com malícia.

Dessa vez, ele franziu a testa, bastante contrariado. Estacionou o carro na frente do alojamento e bufou:

_Boa noite.

_Tchau. –e mandou um beijinho pelo ar.

Fazia só duas semanas que Akane chegara à cidade, junto de centenas de outros estudantes do conservatório estadual recém-aprovados. Mesmo assim fora tempo suficiente para ela aprender sobre todas as pessoas na vida do irmão, que não eram muitas, é verdade. Era uma boa coisa Duo estar em um turno diferente ao dele, porque de certa forma limitava o acesso que Akane poderia ter ao rapaz. Heero preocupava-se com a possibilidade contato entre os dois visto que pelo jeito Duo também tinha gostado dela. Para poder buscar Akane nos finais de tarde, Heero precisou trocar seu turno e agora trabalhava das 8 às 4, enquanto Duo, aquele que era considerado seu melhor amigo, fazia seu antigo turno das 3 a meia-noite. Era melhor assim, pelo bem dos dois. Heero não sabia se queria Akane envolvida com um bombeiro. Ela também tinha de seguir uma disciplina pesada no conservatório.

Estava demorando a Heero se acostumar com o horário novo de trabalho, embora a mudança não tivesse tão brusca. É que ele não sabia o que fazer com suas noites repentinamente livres. Tinha alguns dias que depois de deixar Akane, ele voltava para o quartel e acabava ficando por lá até o dia seguinte. O seu turno anterior era o melhor, fazia o dia render, mas pela moça, abria aquela exceção. Seu pai tinha sido bastante enfático sobre o que esperava dele agora que Akane morava na mesma cidade.

Ela também não pedia nada mais a não ser aquela carona. E conhecendo-a bem, sabia que logo arranjaria companhia para voltar para casa. Aí talvez ele conseguisse permissão do chefe para retornar ao turno antigo.

Naquele fim de tarde, voltou para seu apartamento ainda pensativo sobre a primeira bailarina. Mesmo ali que tinha o nome dela, não se sentia mais próximo dela, pelo contrário, intrigou-se mais. É claro que já tinha ouvido aquele sobrenome na TV, pelo visto ela era parente do Ministro de Relações Exteriores. Ela com certeza era de uma família muito boa, muito rica. Sim, ela era nada menos que a primeira bailarina do conservatório estadual.

Ele sentou-se na cama com seu velho laptop um pouco embaraçado sobre o que estava prestes a fazer, embora, ao mesmo tempo, soubesse que não era algo errado. Digitou o nome dela no Google para investigá-la.

As fotos dos balés eram muito bonitas, todas captavam o espírito etéreo que a envolvia. Havia o perfil dela no site do conservatório com todas as informações técnicas que exibiam um grande potencial, dando todas as pistas de que ela se tornaria uma bailarina renomada. Na foto do perfil, ela olhava para ele com doce confiança e um sorriso principesco.

Heero suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça, perguntando-se aonde aquele contemplar o levaria. Olhou as horas e decidiu pedir comida chinesa e assistir alguma coisa no Netflix. Que tédio.

No resto da semana, ele preferiu esperar Akane do lado de fora. Era melhor não alimentar aquela sensação estranha que tinha toda vez que via a senhorita Relena dançando, sorrindo ou falando com os instrutores. Entretanto, aquela segunda-feira estava chovendo e ele não conseguiu parar na frente do conservatório. Equipado com dois guarda-chuvas, foi buscar Akane lá dentro e acabou, como sempre, parado diante da janela do estúdio.

O grupo de bailarinos estava praticando um exercício em conjunto que parecia muito demandante. Heero se fixou na força que o corpo de cada bailarino demonstrava, admirado com o controle e a resistência de cada um. E a expressão em suas faces era de uma concentração tão profunda que em si só parecia sustentá-los ali. Poucas vezes em que ele estivera ali vira o grupo dançar realmente.

Quando o exercício acabou, o professor chamou a atenção de todos e deu alguma informação que causou muito contentamento. Relena apareceu entre um grupo de bailarinas, sorrindo ao receber congratulações. Depois, as meninas se dispersaram, ainda alegres, e Relena foi abordada pelo professor junto de mais um ou dois bailarinos, provavelmente importantes como ela, e ficaram discutindo algo com bastante seriedade. Akane apareceu minutos depois, pronta para ir embora, e Heero entregou-lhe o guarda-chuva.

_Nós vamos montar "O Pássaro de Fogo" de Stravinsky este ano! Vão ser abertas audições para todos os membros da escola! –ela anunciou muito animada.

_Que bom. Tenho certeza que vai conseguir um papel. –ele murmurou de modo neutro, olhando-a com bondade.

Akane não parava de sorrir. Era tudo o que ela desejava – participar de um balé e exibir toda a sua técnica.

Heero voltou-se para roubar um fito de Relena parada com as mãos na cintura, uma escultura em homenagem à graça e beleza, ouvindo a palestra do professor, e pela primeira vez, ela o notou. Os olhos de vidro dela se prenderam aos dele, curiosa e pensativa, e depois retornaram para concordar com algo que o homem dissera.

Ele respirou fundo e saiu com Akane, ouvindo-a tagarelando sobre "O Pássaro de Fogo".

Entraram no carro fechando os guarda-chuvas desajeitadamente e depois de fechar a porta, Heero olhou Akane e indagou:

_E como vão as amizades na classe?

_Vão bem, o pessoal que entrou comigo é bastante simpático. E agora que fui selecionada para as aulas avançadas, junto dos bailarinos principais, estou conversando bastante com uma russa…

Heero assentiu.

_O nome dela é Cynthia, mas todo mundo a chama de Tint. Ela acha que tenho chances de ser uma das treze princesas enfeitiçadas.

_Tomara. –ele não demonstrava entusiasmo, mas isso não queria dizer que ele não dava importância ao que estava acontecendo. Por outro lado, ele não conhecia nada da história daquela dança.

_Ah, Tint inclusive disse que podíamos sair sábado para comemorar a novidade. Ela conhece várias baladas boas. Você acha que Duo poderia conseguir uma folga para ir, se eu o chamasse?

Heero a olhou estreitando os olhos.

_Ane, você está saidinha demais como sempre. –reclamou, um pouco impaciente.

Ela deu de ombros, nada ofendida.

_Tint é uma bailarina principal, ela tem bastante contato com a Relena… talvez ela a convença de ir também… –e comentou, sabendo bem o efeito que a informação teria nele. Acompanhou como ele assistia Relena todas as vezes que entrava no conservatório. Se ele cooperasse com ela, com certeza o ajudaria a conseguir a garota.

Ele entendeu a sugestão da moça e bufou. Estacionou o carro e apresentou:

_Não tem como Duo conseguir uma folga assim, em um sábado, ainda mais de repente…

_Bem, fale com ele, que eu falo com a Tint. Também, não é garantido que Relena vá. Ela tem muitas responsabilidades e uma rotina rígida… e um temperamento bem pacato também. –e sorriu simplória. Beijou-o no rosto antes de descer:

_Obrigada pelo guarda-chuva. –e saiu de uma vez, batendo a porta e correndo para o pórtico.

::::::::::

_Foi muita sorte ser o Quatre que estava de folga hoje! Ele era o único que trocaria comigo! –Duo comentou contente ao entrar com Heero na casa noturna que Tint indicara. Heero respirou fundo, mal disfarçando seu aborrecimento com a coincidência que a fortuna concedera a Duo. Ainda preferia Akane longe de seu colega, mas, por outro lado, ele também estava ali por causa de uma paquera e não tinha mais base para repreender ninguém.

_Não sei se esse lugar tem saídas de emergência o suficiente. –Duo brincou, embora olhasse o arredor com um pouco de escrutínio.

Aquela boate não era exatamente barato, mas também não era luxuoso. Era bem frequentado, com pessoas bonitas e bem vestidas.

_Vamos pedir para ver os documentos de inspeção. Se estiverem vencidos, já podemos fechar o lugar.

_Heero causando total na balada.

Os dois trocaram sorrisos astuciosos.

_Bem, parece que o fogo é ali… –e Duo logo avisou, apontando Akane e Tint que acenavam.

_Se comporte, ouviu? –Heero alertou, severo.

_Sim, senhor.

_Trouxe um capacete extra?

_Isso quer dizer que posso levar sua irmã para casa?

_Não se empolgue.

_O que é isso? Não confia em mim?

_Não.

Duo fez uma careta cômica de decepção.

_Cara, depois de tantos anos… quantas vezes salvei sua vida?

_Isso não vem ao caso.

Duo riu, despreocupado então, desfazendo a cena. Sentiu que apesar de toda a pose, Heero estava ansioso. Ele podia não ser caloroso, mas se preocupava com Akane e também queria causar uma boa impressão na moça que o interessava. Duo respeitou o amigo e não brincou mais, especialmente com coisas tão sérias.

Aproximaram-se de Akane e Tint que os cumprimentaram com beijos no rosto. Antes de apresentar Heero aos amigos reunidos ali, Akane cochichou para ele:

_Relena está no banheiro. –e piscou um dos olhos excessivamente sombreados de preto.

Heero pareceu surpreso e não se moveu. Akane deu uma risadinha antes de seguir com as apresentações. Depois, deixou-o para conversar com Duo. Parecia radiante por vê-lo ali e Heero sabia que então era tarde demais para impedir qualquer coisa.

Assim, suspirou, colocando as mãos no bolso, um pouco deslocado. Ficou pensando em que diria a Relena e em como agiria perto dela. Tint tentou puxar algum assunto, um olhar cheio de interesse saliente, entretanto, de repente sua atenção foi desviada para um rapaz de aparência um pouco doentia, melancólica, que a olhou com certa censura e conversou com ela em russo. Os dois se afastaram imediatamente e Heero voltou a ficar sozinho em meio a tantos jovens que se divertiam.

Ele não saiu do lugar e nem procurou uma bebida. Estava dirigindo. Sua unidade não cuidava de acidentes de trânsito, mas mesmo assim ele sabia que devia dar o exemplo.

Relena voltava do banheiro e percebeu que o lugar estava bem mais cheio do que na hora em que chegara e então não conseguia mais localizar todos seus amigos. Entretanto, notou logo o rapaz parado onde antes seu grupo tinha se reunido. Ele mantinha uma pose apresentável de postura perfeita, e exibia um olhar indecifrável que corria por todo o espaço, como se ele não descansasse nunca, atento e pronto.

Parou em seu caminho, pensativa. Aquele era o rapaz por quem todas as bailarinas estavam suspirando. Quando ele aparecia no vidro do corredor da sala de prática, era possível perceber uma leve mudança no ar, todas queriam dar o seu melhor. Relena riu e hesitou um pouco em seus passos. Era curioso pensar no acesso especial que ele tinha conseguido ao interior do conservatório para esperar a irmã. Ela não tinha ainda tanta liberdade para conversar com Akane e tudo o que sabia era o que ouvira as outras meninas falarem.

Mesmo sem seu uniforme de camisa branca e calça azul-marinho, ele parecia marcial e remoto ali, muito sério. Aproximou-se com lentidão, preocupada em como ele a receberia, visto que era fácil notar que seu humor era bastante diferente ao de Akane. Ele sentiu sua presença a alguma distância, ela abriu um sorriso polido e estendeu a mão, falando o mais alto possível:

_Muito prazer, eu sou Relena Darlian.

_Heero Yuy. –e ele não relaxou nem um instante. Relena respirou fundo, indecisa sobre o que pensar dele.

_Sim, você é o irmão da senhorita Yora.

_Sim.

Relena assentiu também, sentindo-se hipnotizar pela firmeza do olhar que ele lhe dirigia. Ao mesmo tempo, começou a perguntar-se porque eles tinham sobrenomes diferentes.

Heero pareceu perceber a sua dúvida, pois mencionou com leve acanhamento:

_Mas não somos irmãos de verdade. Nossos pais, quero dizer, meu pai e a mãe dela se casaram e nós fomos criados juntos.

_Ah, entendo. –sorriu, esclarecida. Achava interessante o jeito que ele a vigiava. Era um olhar comprido que misturava admiração, respeito e receio. Ela não fazia ideia de como ele conseguia expressar tanto somente com um olhar e sentia-se tentada a investigar aquela mistura tão heterogênea de sentimentos.

E era isso. O assunto entre os dois terminou, e enquanto Relena sustentava seu sorriso perfeito, mas vazio, Heero a fitava, controlando sua ansiedade. Ela estava mesmo ali e ele não podia deixá-la ir embora, mas também não era bom com conversas.

_Quer beber alguma coisa? –fez a primeira pergunta idiota em que conseguiu pensar.

_Obrigada, mas não devo. –e deu um sorriso mais condescendente.

_Certo. –ele respondeu facilmente, contente em apenas ser notado por ela. Não estava aceitando uma derrota, por outro lado imaginava que não saberia como progredir e manter o interesse dela.

Relena o ficou olhando de volta, certa das intenções dele, e sem entender a si mesma, mudou de ideia:

_Talvez… uma garrafa de água? Está quente aqui… –correu a mão pelos cabelos em gesto de desassossego e achou que Heero gostou da decisão dela. Assentindo, o rapaz saiu prontamente para buscar o que ela pedira.

Enquanto só, Relena perguntou-se o que podia estar havendo com ela. Não poderia estar interessada nele, poderia? Por que tinha arranjado um motivo para mantê-lo mais tempo consigo? Namoros não eram bem-vindos, não naquele momento, com tantas oportunidades em vista, e tampouco eram bem vistos pelo seu professor. Suspirou, preocupada, notando o acelerar de seu coração ao ver Heero retornar com duas garrafinhas de água.

Ele caminhava com confiança, sempre de postura bem estruturada, e embora não fosse bailarino, ela via como ele era ágil. O corpo dele era atlético, os braços exibiam músculos talhados a perfeição. Ela suspirou fundo e agradeceu ao receber a garrafa. Para si, a situação estava ficando desconfortável, mas os outros jovens estavam entretidos demais para vir salvá-la.

_Você é bombeiro, certo?

Ele só assentiu.

_Então, o que você faz na companhia?

_Sou tenente. No meu turno, eu supervisiono cinco bombeiros no trabalho com o caminhão auto escada. –a forma de ele falar era técnica, mas não por isso complicada.

_Imagino que seja muita responsabilidade. –ela murmurou, admirada, pensando em tudo que aquilo queria dizer.

_Tanto quanto ser uma primeira bailarina. –ele comentou, tentando brincar, falar algo lisonjeiro. Não achou que soou bem, não combinava com ele falar assim, mas estava se desafiando a conquistá-la aquela noite.

Por algum motivo, a cada nova palavra, Relena ficava mais e mais sensível à voz dele, que era controlada e um pouco rouca e bastante palpável. Não era só o olhar dele que a absorvia então.

_O que é isso… o que eu faço não pode salvar uma vida. –ela murmurou, rebatendo a declaração que julgou exagerada, e riu sem graça.

Ele sorriu discretamente e meneou a cabeça. Divertiu-o vê-la embaraçada.

_Mas em seu mundo, é muito importante. –considerou, tentando diminuir o disparate que tinha criado, soando mais como ele mesmo.

_Pode ser. –ela divertiu-se pensando assim como ele propusera. Era um elogio pouco impactante, mas suficiente. –A arte também tem seu valor. Talvez não salva vidas, mas as transforma em algo melhor. –e romanceou, sem descartar a ideia dele. Ficou sorrindo, absorta, curtindo sua própria conclusão.

Se minutos antes se achava desconfortável na presença dele, então a atenção que ele lhe dedicava começava a fazê-la apreciada. Fazia tempo que ninguém a olhava assim com tanto cuidado. Bebeu um gole de água e decidiu prosseguir a conversa:

_Sua família é daqui?

_Não, somos do interior. Vim para cá cobrir uma licença e nunca mais voltei para casa. Já faz seis anos…

_Sua carreira deve ser bem difícil de seguir, mas muito recompensadora… tenho certeza de que você leva seu trabalho muito a sério.

Ele não ousou falar algo, evitando dar indícios de pretensão. Heero não estava acostumado a ouvir tantas perguntas pessoais e nem gostava de falar de si com estranhos, mas com ela era bastante fácil. Ela parecia realmente dar importância ao que ouvia. Ele nunca pensou que uma simples conversa poderia causar tanto contentamento.

De repente, um lampejo de travessura riscou o olhar dela:

_Mas você nunca relaxa? –e fazia menção à postura alerta e perfeita dele. Usara aqueles instantes de latência na comunicação deles para estudá-lo um pouco mais.

Heero franziu a sobrancelha, incomodado:

_Assim como você. –e a surpreendeu por provocá-la de volta.

Ela sabia que muitos anos de balé acabaram fazendo com que ela sempre parasse de um jeito que a punha pronta para sair dançando a qualquer momento, as costas tesas e o pescoço elevando levemente sua cabeça. Olhou para baixo curiosa com a posição de seus pés, mas os tinha naturais e relaxados. E gargalhando, deu-se conta de que eles tinham muito em comum. Estava ficando difícil resisti-lo.

_ Até que foi boa ideia deixar Tint me arrastar para cá. –e o lampejo maroto seguia faiscando nos olhinhos azuis. –Acho que nós dois estamos trabalhando demais. –e admitiu, esperando não ser levada a sério. A verdade é que ela esperava mesmo travar uma conversa despretensiosa, ser simplesmente ela, nada mais.

_Faz tempo que você dança também, não é? –e ele murmurou seu comentário, pensando na explicação de ela tão naturalmente manter sua postura de princesa.

_Sim, vinte anos… sempre foi minha paixão.

_É muito tempo. –ele não conseguiu evitar chocar-se. Malmente demonstrava, entretanto, admirou-se muito da dedicação dela.

_Pois é, mas ainda não me cansei nem um pouco! Espero conseguir continuar por mais vinte… –e era um pouco ilusório desejar assim, mas sempre haveria a possibilidade de tornar-se professora depois que seus anos dourados de palco terminassem.

Heero a fitou com muita firmeza, ela já estava se acostumando com a força do olhar dele, e depois de alguns segundos, ele indagou:

_E você sabe dançar outra coisa?

Ela sorriu, sentindo-se amigavelmente afrontada por ele.

_Bem, confesso que faz muito tempo que não tento.

_Está disposta a arriscar?

Ela mordeu o lábio, gostando do jeito sério e arrojado dele instigá-la.

_Eu não tenho nada a perder. –respondeu.

Ele diria depois para qualquer um que não conseguia se reconhecer naquele momento, falando com ela daquele modo, cheio de liberdade, tranquilo e afetuoso. Entretanto, não tinha porque se arrepender se passara um pouco do limite que definira para si.

Relena parou para prestar atenção à música que tocava e observou os outros presentes. Tint estava no meio da pista, totalmente entregue ao ambiente. Ela era marcada por ser bastante adaptável, era seu estilo pessoal este, e Relena de repente preferiu perder toda sua precisão e técnica refinada para demonstrar tanta confiança improvisando ao som de uma batida eletrônica. Olhou Tint como uma referência, porém não era aquilo que realmente precisava para motivá-la a dissolver sua insegurança. Voltando sua atenção ao rapaz consigo, encabulou-se ao ver ele lhe estender a mão.

Era uma ação corajosa, mas era por atos ousados que ele vivia todos os dias. Deu-se conta de repente que não se importava mais com que futuro teria com ela, pois o presente era recompensador o suficiente e exatamente o que ele queria. Quando ela colocou a mão sobre a dele, apertou-a e a puxou para mais perto. Não chegaram a se encostar, porém se envolveram por uma estranha energia, um ritmo por si só, e a sensação da respiração descompassada dela acariciando seu pescoço fez com que ele tivesse certeza do que fazia.

Ela sorriu discretamente, olhando baixo, sentindo o ritmo com seu corpo, aos poucos contagiando o rapaz consigo a seguir a música também. Não quis soltar sua mão e quebrar aquela conexão, mas também não se permitia tocá-lo mais.

Heero a fez virar algumas vezes, fazendo-a rir. Não se considerava bom dançarino, nunca se importara em praticar, e apenas se deleitava em como era fácil estar ali com ela, não se preocupando com o que os outros poderiam pensar.

Aos poucos, a música agitada foi dando lugar para uma mais suave e intimista.

_Podemos parar, se quiser. –ele murmurou, ela praticamente leu seus lábios.

Relena negou com a cabeça sem desenhar expressão em seu rosto. Quando teve de pôr as mãos nos ombros dele, ela percebeu como Heero era alto. Se ela se colocasse na ponta de suas sapatilhas, ainda não conseguiria colocar seus olhos nos dele. O modo como ele baixava o rosto para poder mirá-la deixava o coração dela desestabilizado. Sentia uma deliciosa tensão, que caminhava pelo seu corpo, eletrizante e poderosa, e sabia que olhá-lo e ser olhada daquela forma tão dedicada logo não seria mais suficiente.

Tinha dançado com muitos parceiros, sabia bem qual era a química de quando corpos se movem no mesmo compasso, mas _pas de deux_ nenhum fora capaz de fazer seus sentimentos sintonizarem com os da outra pessoa. Sem dúvida, algo especial começava ali, de improviso, incrível demais para ser verdade, mas ela acreditava, sem hesitar, encantada por nunca ter experimentado nada semelhante antes.

Heero viu o sorriso inebriante que ela de repente abriu para ele e bebeu-o todo, puxando-a pela cintura, enfim juntando seus corpos, e insaciável, bebeu também de seus lábios, beijando-a audaciosamente, testando destemido o que ela estava sentindo.

Quando mais tarde ela fosse confessar sua aventura para alguma colega mais discreta, sabia que a única coisa que poderia dizer é que se deixara levar totalmente, respondendo ao magnetismo daquele rapaz que a atraíra desde a primeira vez que o viu.

Não tinha sido somente as outras bailarinas que ficaram afetadas pela presença de Heero. A figura dele tinha sido mais enigmática que excitante para ela, mas não menos cativante, e agora, presa nos braços dele, ouvia a música distante, afogada pelo rufar de seu coração seguindo a batida que o beijo ditava.

No começo, ele tocou os lábios dela com cuidado, sentindo a macieza e calor, imprimido neles todo seu interesse. Queria que seu gesto fosse significativo, não impulsivo, e esperava que a sinceridade de seu desejo estivesse perceptível. Sentindo que ela não punha resistência, mas prendia-se ao seu pescoço, colocou mais intensidade no beijo, cuidando de aproveitar a sensação.

Relena sentia o encantamento cada vez mais forte. Agora ela poderia dizer o que era paixão, agarrando-o ali e sendo beijada como nunca antes. Em pouco tempo ela foi roubada de tudo o que tinha, entregado tudo em troca daquele prazer tão imprevisto e surpreendente. Queria nunca ter de parar, nunca ter de soltá-lo, nunca precisar respirar.

Com dificuldade eles emergiram do beijo, totalmente sem fôlego, e cada um espreitou no olhar do outro o quanto estavam admirados pela força da atração e pela facilidade de afinidade. Ela abriu o mesmo sorriso maravilhado outra vez, ofegante, e ele a fitava como se estudasse o mais lindo mistério.

_Quer sair daqui? –como praticamente tudo o que ele dizia, a pergunta saiu decidida, um tanto autoritária.

_Eu quero. –e a resposta dela saiu fácil, como se ela já tivesse decidida disso há muito tempo.

Heero havia memorizado rapidamente o caminho da saída, e apanhando a mão dela outra vez, a guiou, desviando das pessoas que preenchiam o lugar. Seu passo não era apressado, só dinâmico, e ela o seguia na mesma velocidade, acostumada com movimentos céleres.

Quando chegaram ao lado de fora, foram recebidos por uma deliciosa brisa fresca e um envolvente silêncio. O contraste dos ambientes surpreendera. Até a luz da rua iluminava mais suas figuras do que os canhões coloridos da pista de dança. Eles se entreolharam, gostando da nova atmosfera, e por um instante ficaram expectantes ali.

_Quer comer alguma coisa? –ele resolveu perguntar.

_Que horas são?

_Meia-noite e dez.

Ela hesitou, como se tivesse que tomar uma decisão difícil.

Abrindo um pequeno sorriso com um brilho de generosidade no olhar, ele murmurou:

_Dieta?

O rosto ela franziu com um riso sem graça antes de ela assentir, abraçando-se.

_Me desculpa…

_Tudo bem. Eu entendo.

Mas ela bufou, um pouco frustrada.

_Então quer que eu te leve para casa?

_Pode ser.

Foi bastante natural confiar nele. Ela ergueu seu olhar até o rosto de Heero enquanto caminhavam pela calçada e o barulho mais alto eram os sons de seus saltos. Admirava-o e curtia os efeitos daquela intensa e instantânea fascinação, pensando como poderia amarrar-se a ele.

Por sua vez, a Heero fora muito fácil estar à vontade com ela. Atrás daquele vidro na sala de prática, ela parecia mesmo uma joia proibida para ele, e estava contente por ter conseguido se aproximar dela e comunicar o que sentia com tranquilidade. Era a primeira vez que se sentia tão seguro com alguém e não o incomodava o fato de eles conhecerem-se tão pouco. Sabia que teriam tempo para isso.

_Meu carro está ali. –ele indicou, a voz grave.

O ar ao redor era úmido, como que carregado de gotículas de água flutuantes desde o céu, criando um clima fresco, amaciando um pouco as luzes dos postes.

Um pequeno suspiro dela foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção dele. O fito de enlevo que embaçava os olhos dela o seduzia.

Ela mordeu o lábio com um pouco de força, sentindo que ele a observava com gula. Aquelas sensações eram forte demais para serem ignoradas e com uma leve inclinação de sua cabeça o convidou para o beijo. Seus olhos se entrecerraram e ela respirou fundo, reservando fôlego.

Segurando-a pelos quadris, ele a girou e encostou ao carro. Beijou-a com ardor, sentindo seus lábios, seus dentes, sua língua. Debruçado sobre ela, sensível a cada pequeno movimento do corpo dela e sua temperatura crescente, a puxava contra si, perigosamente.

Sem se intimidar, Relena enlaçou os ombros dele e abandonou seu peso sobre o automóvel, extasiada demais para sustentar o próprio corpo.

O beijo tinha sabor de eternidade, mas nunca parecia suficiente quando terminava.

Relena jogou a cabeça para trás e encheu o peito de ar e Heero beijou sua garganta.

_Ah… que loucura… –ela murmurou, risonha, e Heero não disse nada.

Com cuidado, ele a puxou e abriu a porta para ela. Minutos depois, estavam seguindo pela rua tranquila até uma das grandes avenidas que os podia levar a qualquer lugar.

Guardaram silêncio até que Relena lembrou-se:

_Não te disse onde moro…

_No alojamento… não é?

_Ah, não. Eu tenho um apartamento na frente da estação central.

Ele assentiu e fez as mudanças de percurso necessárias.

_Eu quero te ver outra vez. –ela comentou depois que ele estacionou em frente ao prédio.

Ele disfarçou seu entusiasmo e simplesmente pediu:

_Posso pegar seu telefone?

_Sim.

Ele entregou o aparelho celular para ela gravar o número.

_Acho que… nos vemos no conservatório… –e timidamente ela mencionou, devolvendo o telefone e tirando o cinto.

Ele assentiu, sorrindo carinhosamente somente com os olhos. Era uma expressão sem preço, ela queria saber como ele conseguia.

Relena desceu do carro arrastando um peso, já sentindo saudades. Definitivamente era loucura, mas também era muito real. Nunca tinha vivido algo tão sensual nem se sentido mais viva. Abaixou perto da janela dele e o beijou de raspão:

_Boa noite.

_Durma bem, Relena.

Ela assentiu, arrumando o cabelo atrás da orelha, e deu as costas para entrar no prédio.

* * *

Boa noite!

Espero que gostem desse novo projeto.

Mil beijos para a Lica que me ajudou com a sinopse!

13.12.2015

Revisado e corrigido em 07.01.2016


	2. 2

**No último capítulo…**

Heero, tenente da companhia de escada 5, desenvolve um profundo interesse por Relena, primeira bailarina do conservatório estadual. Sua meia-irmã ajuda os dois a se encontrarem em uma balada e ambos se descobrem vítimas de uma atração intensa e envolvidos por uma paixão arrebatadora. Após dividirem um beijo ardente, decidem que querem encontrar-se novamente.

::::::::::

 **2**

_Por que não me esperou lá dentro dessa vez? –Akane entrou no carro indagando, jogando a bolsa no banco de trás.

Ele olhou os retrovisores e saiu suavemente da vaga.

_Achei melhor dar um pouco de espaço para Relena.

Akane fez suas sobrancelhas se erguerem enquanto afiou o olhar:

_Hm… quer dizer que rolou?

Ele fez uma expressão concentrada e não se dignou a responder.

Mas o silêncio dele era a melhor resposta para ela, que não conteve uma gargalhada travessa.

_Ela conversou com você? –e depois que a moça se acalmou, ele quis saber.

_Sim, perguntou de você. –e fez uma expressão muito prática. –Você por acaso a estava testando?

_Não. –e fez-se ofendido. Akane não pareceu convencida.

_Ela pareceu um pouco sem graça de perguntar… uma fofa… –e comentou então, divertida. Heero meneou a cabeça, desprezando o jeito da menina. –E quando vai chamá-la para sair de novo?

_Estava pensando sobre quinta-feira.

_Não é uma boa ideia… até ia te dizer: quinta-feira vai ter um recital como etapa das audições para o espetáculo. Quer vir assistir?

_Tudo bem. Vai acabar tarde?

_Talvez… depende de quantas danças serão… não parei para contar…

_Bem, então se for o caso penso em outro dia para convidar Relena. Ela vai dançar?

_Não, vai ser avaliadora.

Ficaram calados até chegar ao alojamento.

_Este fim de semana vamos dar curso de brigada de incêndio. Quer ser voluntária? –ele lembrou-se então de mencionar.

_Quero sim! Duo vai trabalhar também? –ela perguntou mais com intenção de provocá-lo do que de satisfazer a curiosidade. Mas se Duo estivesse, era um bônus.

Heero fez uma expressão de tédio.

_Não pensa em outra coisa?

Ela deu de ombros, desavergonhada.

_Não, ele não vai. Mas se você for uma boa voluntária, quem sabe o capitão deixa você ficar um pouquinho na companhia para conversar com ele?

_Fechado. –e despedindo-se com um desajeitado beijo no rosto dele, ela desceu do carro e saltitou até a entrada do alojamento, esboçando um _grand jeté_.

::::::::::

Heero mandou lavar seu melhor terno para comparecer ao recital. Sabia que era só uma apresentação íntima, mas decidiu que também não faria mal comprar flores. A moça na floricultura do bairro ficou feliz em ajudá-lo escolher dois buquês, um menor que o outro, mas de flores similares.

O recital começava às sete horas, mas ele chegou mais cedo e foi procurar Akane no camarim. Quando perguntou por ela a um segurança, ele barrou sua entrada, porém comprometeu-se a entregar as flores. Por coincidência, Relena vinha chegando de algum lugar de trás do palco para tomar seu assento na primeira fileira.

Com ela vinha outro bailarino, o professor e um homem alto e loiro que Heero reconheceu de um tempo atrás. Entretanto, quando Relena o percebeu ali, agiu como se não existisse mais ninguém no mundo. Ela se apressou até ele, contendo um sorriso, e lhe estendeu a mão.

Ele a recebeu com um olhar carinhoso e lhe mostrou as flores.

_Ah, para mim? –ela segurou o ramalhete com uma mão e aspirou o perfume. –São lindas… –sua outra mão prendeu-se a dele e ele acariciava suas falanges.

Suspirando, fitou-o com doce anelo, mordendo o lábio inferior.

_Não te vi esses dias… –e ao voltar a falar, murmurou baixo.

Ela não tinha usado palavras claras, mas Heero ficou contente em notar que ela sentiu saudades.

_Resolvi que estava incomodando demais com minhas aparições. As bailarinas precisam se concentrar em seus exercícios.

Ela encurvou uma sobrancelha, sem comprar a explicação que ele entregava tão astuto.

_Alguém já te falou que você pode ser bem convencido? –e provocou.

_Hm… várias vezes. –ele riu baixo e maroto depois, e ela manteve um silêncio incrédulo, careteando. –Conversamos mais depois… –ele inclinou-se então e beijou-lhe a franja, percebendo que o homem alto e loiro os observava com crítico interesse. Quem seria ele?

Relena sorriu inocente e assentiu, cheirando as flores de novo e soltando a mão de Heero. Separaram-se e tomaram seus lugares.

O auditório não lotou. A maioria na plateia era amigos e parentes. Vários outros bailarinos também vieram, inclusive de outras escolas. Heero ficou ao lado de um casal que estava ali para assistir a filha e procuravam avidamente o nome dela na folha simples que servia de programa.

Lendo o programa por sua vez, ele verificou o nome dos bailarinos e as músicas que dançariam e viu que Akane fora a única que escolhera um sucesso pop. Era típico dela querer se destacar. Ela seria a quinta de vinte apresentações.

O recital começou enfim com breves boas-vindas do diretor do conservatório. Em sequência, Tint fez um solo de abertura. Todas as apresentações foram de qualidade, exatamente o que se esperava de qualquer um aceito no grupo avançado do conservatório. Heero confessaria, entretanto, que se aborreceu em alguns momentos.

O solo de Akane causou bastante impressão em todos, mas ele não sabia se toda positiva. Ela mesma montara a coreografia, escolhera todos seus pontos fortes. Anos assistindo-a ensinaram Heero os movimentos que ela executava melhor. Enquanto a música enchia o teatro, ele tentava ver a reação de Relena ao bailado de Akane. Ele via pouco mais que um lado do rosto dela, e ela se curvava sempre para comentar algo com seu colega primeiro bailarino.

Quando Relena se sentara, escolheu um lugar próximo ao fim da fileira, deixando as flores na cadeira vazia a seu lado. Daniil apareceu depois se sentando junto dela:

_Ganhou flores? –indagou jovial, ainda assim mostrando certa melancolia.

Relena tentou não corar, confiando na iluminação baixa para atenuar sua expressão boba de encantamento:

_Pois é…

_Então é sério. –ele concluiu, a voz solene. –Pode contar com meu apoio… gosto de pessoas que sabem mostrar consideração. –e elogiou, despretensioso, lendo o programa com os olhos.

Relena abriu um sorrisinho nervoso.

_Está preocupada com algo? –e notando a expressão dela, ele deixou um pouco de aflição tensionar suas sobrancelhas negras.

_Eu não sei… nunca me senti assim por ninguém… é assustador.

Daniil aliviou as feições e sorriu com sabedoria:

_Se assusta é porque só pode ser de verdade. –conjurou.

_Pois é, mas e se for de verdade só para mim?

Ele riu baixinho, divertido.

_Você vai descobrir logo. De qualquer forma, você está diferente, com um brilho novo no olhar, uma energia boa e contagiante. Quando você estava com aquele outro rapaz… o fotógrafo… não era assim. –e um tom de censura deixou o comentário dele mais meigo.

Ela riu, lembrando-se:

_Acho que éramos muito iguais.

_Acho que sim.

_Eu não tinha nem um pouco de medo com ele… pelo contrário, era tão fácil estar com Ricard.

_Fácil demais, não? Mas dessa vez, dá para ver que algo muito forte aproximou você e esse rapaz.

Relena respirou fundo.

_Ai, Daniil, me ajuda a não ficar olhando para trás… –e praticamente implorou, sorridente, sem saber mais como dominar sua empolgação do amor que nascia.

Ele riu a bom rir, assentindo, e depois olhou sobre o próprio ombro, encontrando Heero quase dez fileiras acima. Inclinou a cabeça para ele ao perceber que fora notado e voltou-se para o palco, olhando Relena de esgueira, vendo-a suspirar, absorta e brilhante.

Para tentar diminuir sua agitação, Relena passou a brincar com as flores ao seu lado, mesmo ciente de que secariam rápido. A ideia que elas materializavam a consolava – era como estar ao lado de Heero com as flores ali.

Quando começaram as danças, ela acabou sendo absorvida pelas apresentações de todos e foi simples fazer seu trabalho sem ceder à tentação de procurar Heero na plateia. Porém, ao terminar os últimos aplausos, ela encerrou suas anotações, entregou-as a Daniil e virou-se para trás, querendo vê-lo. Nada era mais necessário. Encontrou-o de pé, dando passagem a uma senhora que saía da fileira e foi logo encontrá-lo, sorrindo para os presentes, sabendo que era reconhecida.

_Quer ir cumprimentar sua irmã? –ela propôs.

_Acho que ela gostaria disso.

Em instantes, estavam nos bastidores e Relena entrou primeiro para chamar a moça dentro do camarim.

Akane ainda estava em seu collant _nude_ e tutu preto. Relena a tirou do grupo barulhento de meninas que falavam todas ao mesmo tempo de como se sentiam e do que esperavam.

_Seu irmão está lá fora. –e foi discreta, avisando bem perto dela.

Iluminando-se, Akane a acompanhou de pronto.

_Obrigada pelas flores! –e falou escandalosa, jogando os braços para cima e o abraçando.

Ele não foi tão intenso e a segurou pela cintura um instantinho antes de se desvencilhar.

_Foi uma ótima apresentação. –murmurou, grave.

_Achou mesmo? Foi bem arriscada. –ela considerou mais consigo mesma.

_Bem do seu tipo. –e ele observou, abrindo um sorriso maroto por um segundo.

Ela gargalhou, colocando as mãos na cintura. Assentiu sem medo de dar-lhe a razão e depois suspirou de contentamento. Passou seus olhos por ele e Relena:

_Então, quais são os planos? –e do jeito que falou, fez os dois um tanto sem graça, soando como se se referisse a algo concreto e importante. –Tint está juntando todo mundo para irmos comemorar. O quê, eu não sei… –e ela prosseguiu, bem descolada.

Relena conhecia bem como Tint fazia tudo motivo para festa e riu baixinho:

_Aonde vão?

_Acho que para o shopping mais perto, jantar. Sair da dieta por uma noite… –e piscou um dos olhos felinos. –São só nove e meia. Deviam aproveitar. –e incentivou em despedida.

Heero deu de ombros, tranquilo, escorregando as mãos para dentro dos bolsos da calça.

Relena o olhou expectante, diminuindo o sorriso.

_Ela tem razão. –e Heero murmurou.

_Você sempre ouve o que ela diz? –Relena sentiu-se à vontade para brincar.

_Apenas quando me é conveniente. Mas não conte isso para ela. –segredista, ele confessou, de novo com o sorriso maroto riscando seus lábios, momentâneo como o brilho de um raio.

Relena voltou a rir e começaram a andar, indo em direção à saída dos bastidores que dava para a rua.

_Eu falo assim… só que Akane me ajudou muito. –e Heero acabou retomando, soltando um suspiro cansado.

_Verdade? Como? –ela ficou curiosa.

Ele a fitou, contemplativo, recordando-se daquilo que estava prestes a mostrar para ela. Não percebia nenhuma hesitação bloqueando seu espírito e de novo espantou-se como era fácil se abrir com ela. Com serena paciência, ela o aguardava. Calmante.

_Quando nossas famílias se juntaram, eu ainda estava muito marcado pela morte de minha mãe. A presença de Akane me distraiu um pouco e até me deu certo senso de propósito.

_No seu caso, foi bom seu pai se casar outra vez. –ela considerou, perspicaz.

_Eu seria bem diferente caso contrário, pode ter certeza. –ele admitiu, falando baixo, como se tivesse pensado naquilo pela primeira vez.

_Não consigo nem imaginar como você se sentiu. Perder a mãe é a pior dor do mundo. –com doçura e reverência, ela concluiu.

_É sim. –ele concordou, abstraído por alguns segundos, comovido pela simpatia de Relena.

Trocaram um olhar profundo, sentindo-se muito próximos. Relena abriu um sorriso caloroso e procurou a mão dele, em consolo e carinho.

_Mas e a sua família? –e logo depois ele indagou.

_Bem, somos daqui mesmo. Meu pai você já conhece… –ela falou meio desconcertada.

_O ministro? –ele quis confirmar, apertando um pouco os olhos.

Ela assentiu, sem muita expressão. Seu pai estava ganhando cada vez mais destaque na mídia e as pessoas costumavam mudar de comportamento com ela quando sabiam de sua ligação importante. Normalmente, ficavam cheias de interesse, contudo achou que Heero incomodou-se um pouco.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, transparecendo preocupação, e sentiu Relena apertar sua mão, assegurando:

_Não se preocupe com meu pai. Ele é um homem bastante sensato. É uma pessoa simples. –suspirou, talvez com um pouco de saudade.

_Vocês se veem pouco?

_Ah, bem menos do que eu gostaria. Mas estamos sempre em contato, graças ao Skype. –riu. –Eu também tenho um irmão mais velho.

_Tem um irmão mais velho? –dessa vez ele fingiu sua preocupação. Ela riu um pouquinho mais, meneando a cabeça:

_É, tenho. Talvez ele represente algum perigo para você. –e provocou, suspirante. –Seu nome é Zechs e ele é atleta, velejador olímpico. E por fim, mamãe… bem, ela não tem muito sobre o que reclamar da vida. –riu de novo, um pouco bobinha.

Heero roubou um fito dela e manteve-se pensativo. Era revigorante, ela estava sorrindo o tempo todo, cheia de vida e de expressão. Fazia-o querer nunca ter de se afastar. Era uma sensação nova e refrescante que sempre o surpreendia. Admirava-se como ela era simples e agradável. Pensava na sorte que tivera ao escolhê-la.

_E aonde nós vamos? –ela mudou o assunto, ouvindo-o respirar fundo, tendo alguma ideia:

_Gosta de comida chinesa?

_Sim.

_Então, vamos para Chinatown. –ele arriscou e logo a percebeu se iluminar:

_Faz muito tempo que não vou lá…

Debaixo do céu nebuloso da cidade, Heero encostou-se ao seu carro e a puxou para perto de si primeiro pela mão que os ligava e depois a segurando pelos quadris estreitos, acomodando-a entre suas pernas.

Partilhando um intenso olhar de anseio, criaram expectativa de um beijo que ambos buscavam desde que se reencontraram.

Com o controle concedido a ela, Relena debruçou-se e pousou seus lábios sobre os dele, sentindo um delicioso calor. Seu primeiro gesto foi suave e jeitoso e ele o retribuiu proporcionalmente, agarrando-a com força pelo quadril. Amoldando-se naturalmente a ele, Relena sentia todo o seu corpo, toda sua firmeza, o coração ganhando compasso de polca, ditando o ritmo dos novos beijos.

Ele a prendera a si com tanta energia que aos poucos ela tornava-se parte de seu próprio ser. Suas mãos grandes e fortes envolviam o contorno das ancas dela, pressionando-a contra si sempre mais intensamente, perdido no modo como seus lábios se amassavam e se completavam vez após vez.

Demoravam em perder o fôlego. Quando se tocavam, era eletrizante. Relena percebia o quanto precisava e sentia falta de uma sensação assim, não entendia como podia ter vivido até então sem aquela emoção, aquela inspiração, e não via porque parar de tomar para si aquilo que ele tão generosamente oferecia.

Enfim, forçados pela exaustão, separaram-se e Relena não conteve seu sorriso sempre e incansavelmente maravilhado. Ele se aprumou um pouco, desencostando-se do carro, grudando mais seu corpo ao dela, se é que era possível.

_Vamos? –e perguntou tranquilamente, arrumando com intimidade uns fios na franja dela.

_Sim.

Dentro do carro, houve silêncio. Respiravam com lentidão, aguardando o retorno da tranquilidade. Contudo, ao trocarem um breve olhar, decidiam que não era tranquilidade o que queriam. Estavam sempre famintos pelos fogos de artifício que cada um criava no céu do outro.

O restaurante não era muito iluminado e estava praticamente vazio. Foram atendidos pelo próprio dono, que só não os mandou embora porque Heero era um cliente fiel. Depois de anotados os pedidos, Heero assistiu o senhor Wong se afastar para então retomar a conversa:

_Hoje foi meio improvisado. –soava empertigado e bastante racional.

_O que é isso… está ótimo. –ela respondeu, corajosamente sincera, mordendo o lábio superior. Depois do que haviam dialogado mudamente entre os beijos, não havia porque não ser franca.

_Da próxima vez, iremos a um lugar mais glamoroso… –ele insistiu.

_A verdade é que achei aqui bastante glamoroso. –e olhou em redor, absorvendo o clima de filme dos anos 40. Gostou bastante.

Heero meneou a cabeça, achando a opinião dela um pouco descabida e bastante bondosa, por mais que ela falasse sério.

_Nós falamos bastante da minha família… e a sua? –e Relena retomou.

_Não tenho muito mais a dizer…

_Não? Mas e seu pai? O que ele faz?

_Ele também é bombeiro.

_Verdade? Então é uma tradição?

_É, acho que sim. Ele se aposenta ano que vem.

Relena assentiu, inclinando-se um pouco mais sobre a mesa.

_E sua madrasta?

_Ela tem uma oficina de costura. Faz… fantasias, vestidos de noiva não convencionais e figurinos… claro que trajes de balé também…

_Que fantástico! Será que ela faria algo para mim?

Ele deu de ombros, encabulando-se um pouco sem saber por quê. Talvez a ideia de Stelle conhecer Relena o deixasse inquieto. Estava um pouco difícil se compreender. Entrenato, o sorriso que Relena se esquecera de como desmanchar o fazia seguro de que levá-la para ver seus pais poderia ser a coisa mais certa a fazer. Respirou fundo e acabou murmurando:

_Converse com Akane sobre isso…

_Está bem.

Wong passou atrás deles, fechou as cortinas e trancou a porta. O casal desviou o olhar para detalhes na toalha da mesa por alguns instantes.

Relena comentou então:

_Seu pai deve ter orgulho de você.

_Ele não aprovou muito a minha escolha, mas não tentou me impedir. –explicou monótono.

Relena não reagiu, processando o comentário, por fim concluindo baixo:

_Por causa do risco operacional.

_Sim, o risco operacional. É um reflexo natural.

Ela assentiu. Foi sua vez de surgir preocupada. Heero a fitou com uma firmeza maior que a habitual, pacientemente aguardando-a emergir de seus pensamentos.

Ela colocou um pouco de cabelo atrás da orelha e respirou fundo. Tinha se esquecido. De repente, tudo era rotineiro demais para pensar no perigo da profissão do rapaz que seu coração queria.

_Você também tem de levar isso em conta. –ele apresentou, sério, com pouco tato.

Ela entreabriu os lábios, contudo não conseguiu dizer nada.

_Eu sinto muito… não quero te assustar, mas… –num tom baixo, tentativa de brandura, ele seguiu.

_Eu sei. –ela replicou suave e prontamente.

_Eu tenho que trazer sua atenção a isso… –ele adicionou, desconfortável.

_Eu sei. –ela devolveu com bondade.

_Então, eu não vou insistir se você quiser parar por aqui. –e não foi com facilidade que ele pronunciou aquelas palavras, mesmo que fossem para cumprir seu dever. E para ele, o dever sempre viera acima de tudo.

Os olhos dela prenderam-se aos dele cheios de força, aprendizes da firmeza dele.

_Eu não quero parar. Você quer? –e as sobrancelhas franziram fragilizadas em contraste com tão determinada declaração. E apostou alto; mais tarde viria a temer ter se excedido.

Perdendo um pouco do fôlego, ele atrapalhou-se com a decisão que caiu em suas mãos. A resposta era simples e estava pronta na mente dele há dias, só que quando a dissesse em voz alta, para ela, seria como conjurar um encantamento impossível de ser desfeito.

_Não. –anunciou.

Ela sorriu um sorriso emocionado, aliviando todas as suas expressões.

_Você é um homem de verdade. –e observou, impressionada com os modos dele, com aquele cuidado carinhoso que ele mostrava por ela e seus sentimentos.

Sacudindo a cabeça, ele rejeitou o comentário elogioso e bufou. Prestou atenção em como os olhos dela pareciam ser feitos de água e no jeito que as sobrancelhas dela se moviam ao passo que ela percorria seu rosto demoradamente, detalhadamente. Intrigava-se. Era como se ela o estivesse memorizando.

Pegou uma das mãos dela entre as suas e ficou brincando com os dedos dela, distraído. Sabia bem que precisavam conversar, falar mais de si e de tudo, sabia bem que devia se mostrar para ela e que queria vê-la mais de perto. Porém, com a mão dela dentro das suas, tudo se tornava supérfluo. Fora do mesmo jeito quando a viu pela primeira vez. Não fora necessário mais nada para se apaixonar. Ele nunca estivera tão enamorado, se é que alguma vez passara por algo parecido.

Com certeza não, porque, se tivesse, quem sabe como seria sua vida então.

O que seus amigos no quartel diriam se ouvissem aqueles seus pensamentos? Provocariam que o gelo derreteu, que o muro fora derrubado, que a rocha se partira… não o deixariam em paz, como não poderia deixar de ser, e se ofereceriam todos para serem padrinhos.

_No que você está pensando? –ela murmurou de repente, sua voz vindo suave como uma onda que se esgueira pela praia.

Ele quase sorriu e deu de ombros. Melhor não se preocupar.

Para distraí-los, a comida chegou. Seria bom não ter que comer com pressa, entretanto, estava ficando tarde e a família Wong também queria encerrar seu expediente. Durante a meia-hora que a refeição durou, Relena quis saber mais sobre ele, sua infância, sua rotina. Ele conseguia falar de tudo graças à forma despretensiosa que ela usava para reagir às informações. Depois foi a vez de ela falar sobre a montagem do espetáculo, os ensaios, as expectativas, o estresse e a diversão que faziam parte do mesmo pacote. Era o primeiro rapaz que ela conhecia que não parecia completamente alheio ou entediado com o papo de balé, e ele a ouvia sem parecer forçado. De repente, se encontravam em uma familiaridade tão grande que era difícil pensar que não fazia nem uma semana que se conheceram.

No carro, em frente ao prédio dela, trocaram mais alguns beijos e algumas palavras.

_Você me liga?

_Sim.

Ela o beijou uma última vez.

_Me diverti muito. –e fez questão de mencionar.

Ele meneou a cabeça, sorrindo com os olhos.

Ela o beijou definitivamente pela última vez.

Ficou parada um instante antes de entrar no saguãozinho e acenou. Sentia-se uma adolescente, como se fosse seu primeiro e inocente amor, cheio de sonhos e encantos. Isso não podia ser normal. Nem real.

Quando entrou, Tint estava no banho e por isso ela caiu na cama e ficou admirando o teto, suspirando.

_Ué, já chegou? –e não demorou muito para ela aparecer, secando a cabeleira negra em uma toalha.

Relena nem respondeu.

_Pensei que ia esticar a noite com seu bonitão. –e sentou-se na beirada da cama, olhando a amiga sugestivamente.

_Oras, Tint, pare com isso. –se ergueu, sentando-se perto dos travesseiros. –Nós estamos nos conhecendo.

_Muito bem… se já está assim enquanto estão se conhecendo, imagina só quando transarem…

_Fique quieta! –Relena atirou o travesseiro e pegou em cheio no rosto de Tint, que apenas gargalhou, maliciosa.

_Daniil falou tudo para mim, contou que você está caidinha por esse cara… –e jogou o travesseiro de volta, mas com pouca força.

_Daniil me paga. –Relena resmungou, sorrindo, afofando o travesseiro e devolvendo-o a seu lugar. Suspirou. –Heero é incrível, não tem o que fazer…

Tint reconhecia na amiga aquele olhar ébrio de amor e sorriu de volta:

_Ai, amiga, vai fundo! –e pulou em Relena, agarrando-a pelos ombros e beijando com brusquidão a bochecha dela.

As duas riram a valer e Relena tentou retribuir o abraço, mas Tint a largou com força e saiu da cama.

_Agora, luzes apagadas, mocinha, que amanhã a gente tem muito trabalho…

Relena assentiu e assistiu Tint ir para seu quarto. Depois, tomou uma chuveirada e também foi dormir e sonhar um pouco mais.

::::::::::

_Você está feliz, não está? –a voz buliçosa de Akane perguntava vez após vez no carro. –Diz que está, vamos…

_Estou me arrependendo de ter trazido você. –ele replicou, entediado, mas ela riu. Ele não entendia como ela conseguia sempre rir, rir de tudo. Às vezes irritava.

Ela suspirou, satisfeita:

_Eu estou feliz! Estou feliz por você, por mim, por Relena…

_E por Duo não? –foi a vez de ele provocar.

_Oh, por ele não… afinal, eu sou muito mais do que ele merece…

_Arrogante. –ele acusou.

Ela riu ainda mais. Deixou a risada se desfazer em silêncio por alguns instantes.

_Muito legal essa viatura! –depois ela observou. Era de último modelo. –Posso dirigir na volta?

_Não.

_Mas o capitão Yuy sempre deixava! –chantageou, mencionando o padrasto.

_Pois é, mas o tenente Yuy não.

Ela careteou.

_E rosquinhas, podemos comprar rosquinhas?

_Não sou policial, Akane. –ele realmente se irritou dessa vez. Ela riu, atingindo seu objetivo.

_Estou brincando, idiota. –e gargalhou, meio malvada. Heero deu um empurrão bem brusco nela com a mão que manejava o câmbio, mas ela não parava nunca de rir.

_Idiota é você. –e retrucou, mas não falava mais sério.

Quando ela finalmente conseguiu cortar a crise de gargalhadas, tomou fôlego e começaram a conversar sobre a programação para o treinamento.

Passaram uma manhã agradável. Na equipe, também havia mais alguns voluntários e bombeiros de outras companhias, inclusive um capitão. Todos se cumprimentaram amigavelmente enquanto tomavam um copo de café e repassaram as tarefas de cada um. O centro de treinamento ficava em um bosque, era um lugar tranquilo e a temperatura estava ótima para ficar ao ar livre.

_Você já se inscreveu na brigada do conservatório? –no fim do trabalho, Heero lembrou-se de perguntar.

_Eu nem sei se tem brigada lá… –e ficou confusa, anotando mentalmente a pesquisa que deveria fazer. –De qualquer forma, você ficaria mais que contente em ir salvar a Relena caso o pior acontecesse.

_Pare já com isso… –ele se impacientou mais uma vez.

Akane olhou o relógio:

_Puxa, são quase duas horas… o tempo passou depressa. Onde vai almoçar?

_Na companhia, estou de serviço.

_Ah é… –e não escondeu sua decepção.

_Podemos ir almoçar juntos outro dia. –ele resmungou depois, roubando um fito rápido dela.

Ela o olhou e recuperou-se prontamente:

_Combinado!

Heero estacionou a viatura perto do caminhão.

_Venha, dê um alô para o pessoal. –e chamou do outro lado do veículo. Akane o seguiu, observando o grande caminhão vermelho e branco, lustroso e imponente.

_É muito lindo. –e não conteve o comentário.

_Mais do que eu? –e ouviu uma voz travessa atrás de si e, quando se deu conta, já tinha sido agarrada pela cintura e levantada do chão. Ela sacudiu os pezinhos e riu:

_Mil vezes mais! –e virando um pouco a cabeça, achou Duo.

_Magoei… –ele reclamou, soltando-a e fazendo-a ficar de frente para ele.

_Onde você estava? –ela parecia ofendida, mas era um fingimento.

_Atrás do caminhão, queria te dar um susto.

Ela meneou a cabeça, sorrindo brilhosa.

_E aí, consegui? –ele indagou, segurando-a pela cintura.

_Hm, me surpreendeu um pouco. –fez manha.

_Então quer dizer que hoje você foi secretária do tenente Yuy? –ele zombou.

_Não, eu sou brigadista.

_Eu hein, você está mais para incendiária, isso.

Ela meneou a cabeça, revirando os olhos, dando pouquíssima importância.

_Ah, beija logo. –Heero, que os observava, falou enjoado daquela conversa mole.

Akane avisou felinamente:

_Viu? Ele mandou. –e saiu um orgulhosinho na voz dela.

Duo debruçou-se e deu um beijo carinhoso na bochecha dela ao mesmo tempo em que Heero bufava, entrando na sala comunal. Como sempre, tudo tinha um lado bom. Ficava cada vez mais fácil para ele ver Akane com Duo, alguém que ele conhecia muito bem, em quem podia confiar. Sim, preferia assim. Ficava tranquilo e sabia que alguém cuidaria bem dela. Escolhia se esquecer dos riscos.

Esquecia os seus também. Pensava na conversa com Relena, talvez tivesse sido direto demais. A verdade é que nunca precisou citar aquele aspecto para ninguém. Nunca ninguém tinha valido a pena, nunca ninguém tinha feito com que ele quisesse investir. Imaginava que, apesar do que ela respondeu, Relena não entendia na verdade a seriedade dos riscos.

Mas ela também não era uma pessoa comum, e ele estava se esquecendo de avaliar isso.

Ela tinha dedicado sua vida para os palcos. Dançar era o que a movia, desafiava, alimentava. Ele vira bem como ela punha toda sua concentração e energia em cada exercício. Ele via bem quão preciso era cada movimento dela, exaustivamente praticado. Quanta dedicação ela colocava em cada dia de treino, quanta disciplina! Era até assustador.

Será que tinha espaço para ele?

Suspirou, aproveitando-se que ninguém estava prestando atenção nele.

Pôs a mão no bolso e tateou o celular. Devia? Bem, não custava.

Digitou rápido uma única palavra: "cinema?".

Depois, se juntou a roda que havia sido criada em torno de Ane.

"Me pegue às 7." –ouviu o sinalzinho do Whatsapp. E quase sorriu.

* * *

Boa noite!

Deixo vocês com o capítulo 2 para ir me dedicar um pouquinho a "Tentando a Sorte".

Talvez, eu demore mais do que dessa vez para trazer o capítulo 3.

Espero que estejam gostando.

Deixem também suas reviews!

Beijos!

17.12.2015

Revisado e corrigido 07.01.2015


	3. 3

**No último capítulo…**

Heero e Relena se reencontram em um recital do conservatório, sem negar para si mesmos ou para os demais o quanto se acham apaixonados. Durante um jantar improvisado, se encontraram em uma familiaridade tão grande que era difícil acreditar que fazia apenas uma semana que se conheceram. Após participar de um curso de brigada de incêndio, Heero convida Relena para ir ao cinema naquele sábado.

::::::::::

 **3**

Relena tinha acabado de se levantar do chão onde havia se sentado, trazendo a garrafa de água. Um grupo de bailarinas conversava ali próximo e testavam seus tornozelos. A mais alta delas parecia tê-la chamado e pedido conselho sobre alguns movimentos com os pés. Com um sorriso disposto, sem pressa, Relena tomou um gole de água e depois demonstrou os passos e corrigiu as meninas, ajudando-as a melhorar. As bailarinas olhavam-na e escutavam com uma atenção reverente, tentando absorver nem que um pouquinho das muitas qualidades da primeira bailarina.

Enquanto isso, o professor orientava os rapazes. Um deles escutava, esgotado, as mãos sustentando os quadris, os cabelos molhados, corroborando com tudo que o professor dizia severamente, olhando cada moço com o que poderia ser descrito como birra. Ele estava descontente demais para prestar atenção à brincadeira que as moças começaram, improvisando coreografias.

Se o professor já estava aborrecido, teve um ataque de nervos ao perceber que elas faziam uma competição de saltos. Virou-se com pressa e energia, gesticulando exagerado, esbravejou com elas e com todos. Heero não podia ouvir o que ele bramia, entretanto, as bailarinas, com exceção de Relena, não se mostravam chocadas. Riram disfarçadamente quando o homem deu as costas.

Ele saiu em direção de um canto da sala, falando alto ainda com alguém que tivera ficado despercebido de Heero até então – uma mulher esbelta, de muita classe, com certeza uma bailarina experiente. Os trajes sociais dela não eram capazes de disfarçar seu espírito dançarino.

Aparentemente, o professor tinha dispensado todos e os jovens se dispersaram, procurando seus pertences, conversando entediados uns com os outros. Heero tinha se divertido em assistir, mas a parte da ação que mais gostou foi quando Relena o encontrou do outro lado do vidro, iluminando-se com um sorriso surpreso. Ela não se conteve em sair praticamente correndo encontrá-lo do lado de fora, caminhando nas nuvens e parando em frente dele com um suspiro. Não evidenciava qualquer cansaço.

_O que está fazendo aqui? –sua voz tinha um tom que comunicava muito mais, empolgada, satisfeita, como se ele tivesse feito exatamente o que ela desejara.

Ele deu de ombros, abrindo um discreto sorriso de canto. Achou melhor responder assim do que confessar que não aguentou esperar. O ponteiro tinha acabado de marcar seis horas. Quando saiu do quartel, foi para casa o mais rápido possível para se arrumar para o passeio que tinham combinado.

_Terminou por hoje? –ele quis confirmar.

_É, o professor está… cansado. –e ela riu, traquina. Heero meneou a cabeça:

_Também, com alunos tão… comprometidos. –ele arriscou brincar. –Vocês costumam ficar até ainda mais tarde? –e surgiu a dúvida.

_Quando chega perto da estreia, sim. Até de domingo, dependendo do grupo… mas por enquanto, até às seis está bom. Este grupo é muito bom… –e discorreu, dobrando os braços na frente do corpo, dando uma rápida olhada através do vidro para os amigos que ainda restavam na sala.

_Vamos, te levo para casa.

_Ah, claro, mas eu estou de scooter. Se não se importar, pode me seguir até lá.

_Eu sou muito bom em fazer escoltas. –e assumindo seu ar presunçoso, provocou.

_Combinado então. –ela fingiu-se impressionada. Depois se ergueu nas pontas das sapatilhas, beijando-o no rosto, baixo, quase no queixo, errando de propósito. Nem percebeu ele segurá-la pelo quadril, baixando nela olhos de fascínio. Respirou devagar, hipnotizada desavergonhadamente, seu sorriso se desmanchando ao passo que percorria com o olhar as feições dele.

O agarre firme de Heero ajudava mantê-la em ponta e com um movimento preciso, ele a fez dar uma volta completa no lugar, como se soubesse bailar também. Relena riu, descendo os calcanhares no chão, segurando as mãos dele em seu corpo, inclinando a cabeça, demandando um beijo.

O olhar dele se desviou para um movimento no corredor, e sobre o ombro Relena espreitou a senhorita Une examinando-os por cima dos óculos.

Tomando as mãos dele nas suas, moveu-se e o trouxe consigo em direção da mulher, falando:

_Ah, senhorita Une, deixe-me apresentar. –seguia risonha, nada encabulada. –Este é Heero Yuy.

Ele estendeu a mão prontamente, só um pouco retraído, acenando com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo.

_Muito prazer. –ela respondeu. De repente, havia um brilho de raposa no olho dela.

_A senhorita Une é da Companhia Real da Bélgica. –Relena expandiu, era fácil para Heero ver que isto era muito agradável para a moça. Por isso, ele assentiu, dando importância.

_Vim dar uma conferida na coreografia. –Une comentou, simplista, cada vez mais sorridente. –Bem, até segunda-feira.

_Até.

_Cuidem-se vocês dois. –ela aconselhou, já dada as costas. Se houvesse malícia em sua voz, era bem-intencionada. Heero franziu as sobrancelhas, intrigado.

Relena voltou-se para ele pensando em prosseguir de onde tinham parado.

_Vá pegar suas coisas… –mas ele pediu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. –Vou te esperar lá fora.

Relena não demorou. Heero não tinha certeza de que ela estava trajada adequadamente para andar de moto, com o minisshorts jeans por cima das meias e do _collant_ e uma enorme camiseta rosa escondendo seu corpo. Ainda parecia que ela ia sair dançando a qualquer minuto. Pelo menos, não estava de sapatilhas mais.

_Eu levo sua bolsa. –ele se ofereceu, delicadamente tirando a mala de ginástica da mão dela.

_Obrigada. –e vestiu o capacete.

Parecia ser cedo demais para a cidade estar tão movimentada, mas Relena não pegava nenhum corredor mesmo quando via que o carro de Heero tinha ficado preso na fila de carros de um semáforo. Em uma velocidade confortável, segura, ela mantinha-se constante, olhando o retrovisor, certificando-se de que ele a acompanhava.

Já estava bem escuro quando estacionaram na frente do prédio.

_Vamos subir? –ela propôs, jovial, pegando a bolsa de volta. Ele assentiu, seguindo-a. –Prometo que não vou demorar. –confidenciou, enquanto a porta do elevador se abria.

_Não se preocupe.

_Você já escolheu a sessão?

_Não, a gente decide quando chegar lá.

_Está bem.

_Você deve estar com fome. –ele observou, lembrando-se da aparência extenuada de todos os jovens naquela tarde.

_É, agora que você falou… –e o elevador apitou, parando no décimo-quinto andar. Ela achou a chave rápido dentro da bolsa e entrou na frente, sem cerimônias. –Fique à vontade. –sorriu, indo até o balcão que sinalizava a cozinha, pegar uma fruta na geladeira.

Heero fechou a porta e olhou em redor. Gostou da atmosfera do lugar. As duas meninas deixavam tudo organizado, embora fosse óbvio que havia pessoas realmente morando lá quando se prestava atenção a um copo esquecido em uma mesinha de canto, notinhas de loja se amontoando no balcão ou um par de sapatos esquecidos perto do sofá, jogado, um pé virado para cima.

Relena deixou a chave no balcão e informou:

_Quer beber alguma coisa? –e mordendo a pera, mastigou rápido antes de oferecer, olhando dentro da geladeira. –Só tenho refrigerante diet…

_Não, obrigado.

_Pode ligar a TV se quiser. Vou tomar banho. –e o que ele mais gostava é que ela parecia muito à vontade. Não sabia se sentiria do mesmo modo se a levasse a seu apartamento. Não achava que fosse um lugar bonito suficiente para recebê-la, apesar de muito limpo. Quase não tinha comida na geladeira, acostumado às refeições no quartel. Suspirou, decidindo que era tudo bobagem. Sentou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão, procurando algo para passar o tempo.

Meia-hora havia passado quando Heero ouviu uns ruídos disruptores no corredor lá fora. Ele se concentrou, dando-se conta de que o som se aproximava cada vez mais da entrada do apartamento, até que conseguiu distingui-lo:

_Oras, Danny, porque você tem de se tão formal? Entre logo…

_Não, Tint. Espero aqui. Vá primeiro, não quero perturbar Relena.

Tint estalou a língua tão alto que Heero conseguiu ouvir. Tinham chegado à porta.

_Não sei para quê tanto. Vocês já se conhecem há anos… –a chave girou a fechadura –O que tem se ela estiver de camisola? Já pegou nela de tudo quant… –a porta abriu simplesmente, pois estava destrancada. –Ora, ora… o que temos aqui? –e pondo os pés dentro do minúsculo hall, Tint assumiu uma expressão extática.

_O que houve, amor? –Daniil perguntou atrás dela, sério, tenso até, seguindo-a assim que ela entrou em movimento.

Relena também apareceu no corredorzinho, curiosa, penteando o cabelo molhado.

_Um penetra. –Tint explicou, deixando espaço para Daniil parar ao seu lado.

_Tint! –Relena exclamou, constrangida, a expressão ficando lassa.

Tint desfiou uma gargalhada malvada, só ela se divertia com sua piada pervertida, sem graça.

Daniil olhava baixo, sacudindo a cabeça, mas Heero só soltou uma risada muda, fanhosa, acostumado demais com esse tipo de comportamento. Relena o olhou um pouco aflita, ficando indecisa de repente do que fazer.

Tint ficou enrolando uma mecha de cabelo no dedo, analisando a visita indiscretamente.

_Boa noite, eu sou Daniil Nikitin. –e antes que Tint soltasse mais algum absurdo, apresentou-se formalmente, pois não se lembrava de terem conversado aquela noite na danceteria.

_Prazer. –Heero respondeu e aceitou a mão que lhe foi estendida, levantando-se do sofá.

Daniil abriu um sorriso discreto e assentiu.

Tint mordeu o lábio, movendo os olhos de um rapaz para o outro, e depois seguiu o mesmo instinto de Relena, indo à geladeira, pegando uma fruta e oferecendo refrigerante para Daniil.

_Eu estou bem.

_Ok. –e ela também foi para o banheiro. Relena a aguardou para irem juntas. Queria passar-lhe um pito, mas acabaram só dando risadas.

_Desculpe a Tint, sim? –e Daniil se juntou a Heero no sofá, olhando o rapaz.

_Não se preocupe.

Daniil respirou fundo, suspirando depois. Ficou calado, concentrando-se ao jornal que Heero assistia.

_Vão sair também? –Heero indagou.

_Sim, vamos jantar. Confesso que estou faminto. –pontuou sua frase com risadinha patética.

Heero assentiu, sem deixar Daniil completamente desamparado de atenção.

_Poderíamos combinar um dia de sairmos nós quatro. –Daniil continuou, simpático.

_Claro.

Relena ressurgiu então, passando uma mão nos cabelos meio presos por tranças, alisando a franja para arrumar todos os fiozinhos no lugar.

_Estou pronta. –confirmou, rindo vibrante.

Heero ergueu-se agilmente enquanto ela pegava a chave de volta.

_Está frio lá fora, Danny? –e ainda indagou, a esmo.

_Faz bem em levar um cardigã… –polido, ele recomendou.

_Certo. –e deixou a bolsa para buscar uma malha no quarto.

Heero parou, com as mãos nos bolsos, paciente. Daniil aproveitou para estudá-lo mais um pouco. Preocupava-se que ele fosse à altura de Relena.

_Vamos? –Heero incentivou quando a viu retornar jogando o cardigã nas costas, amarrando-o com as mangas em seu pescoço.

_Tchau, Danny. –acenou, usando mais os dedos.

_Adeus, divirtam-se. Até mais. –Daniil levantou-se outra vez e acompanhou-os até o hall.

_Até. –Heero despediu-se.

Quando entraram no elevador, Relena suspirou de novo.

_Nem consegui por um salto. –os pés doíam mais que o habitual.

_Você está ótima. –ele assegurou, um timbre aveludado, olhos divertidos.

Ela sorriu, lisonjeada.

_E então, o que achou? –e checou-se no espelho mesmo assim, por mania. Heero franziu a sobrancelhas intrigado com ela:

_Do quê?

_Tint e Daniil. –e lançou-lhe um fito tranquilo, desistindo de ajeitar o cinto no vestido.

Ele deu de ombros e completou:

_Daniil disse para sairmos um dia nós quatro.

_Hm… –e decidiu arrumar a gola da camiseta pólo dele.

Heero riu da hesitação da moça, baixando a vista para observá-la trabalhar.

_É, pode ser. –ela decidiu enfim, o elevador abrindo-se no oitavo andar. –Boa noite, Lindt. –suavemente se afastando do rapaz, Relena cumprimentou a moça alta e linda que entrou, pronta para uma festa.

_Oiê. –divertida, Lindt passeou com o olhar pelos dois. Jogou um pouco do cabelo castanho pra trás do ombro e estacou junto a Relena.

Heero cumprimentou a jovem com um aceno de cabeça, discreto. E os três ficaram calados até terminarem a descida. Não tinha nem uma musiquinha para amaciar o espaço. O silêncio de um elevador é tão frio quanto suas paredes.

_Você conhece todos os seus vizinhos? –Heero achou curioso, abrindo a porta do carro para ela.

_Ah, eu tento. –esperou Heero dar a volta e entrar para continuar. –Mas muitos apartamentos são de aluguel. As pessoas se mudam muito.

_Pois é.

Ele não conhecia quase ninguém em seu prédio. Mal reconhecia quem ocupava o mesmo andar.

_Acho melhor irmos comer primeiro. –ele ditou.

_Mas desse jeito não vamos conseguir ver o filme. Faz tanto tempo que não vou ao cinema. –e até fez um biquinho.

Heero riu, rouco, sacudindo a cabeça.

Foram conferir os horários. Se se apressassem, conseguiriam tomar um lanche e pegar a sessão das oito e vinte de uma ficção científica que estreara aquela semana. Parecia uma boa ideia. Tiveram até um tempo para dar uma volta no shopping, lotado até o limite. Apesar do pouco espaço para transitar, os dois iam enganchados, sem olhar para os lados, mais interessados na presença um do outro.

Já que estavam ali pelo cinema, começaram a falar dos filmes que gostavam, das decepções das continuações, dos remakes versus seus originais. Era uma conversa leve, divertida, dando oportunidade para que se contemplassem sorridentes e andassem devagar sem se aborrecer. Afinal, lá dentro não iam a lugar nenhum, circulando pelos corredores.

_Uau! Nunca vi esse lugar tão movimentado! –e por fim Relena teve de observar.

Heero deu de ombros.

_Não me importo.

Com um sorriso ainda espantado, ela murmurou:

_Mas cansa um pouco…

O dia dela tinha sido bastante puxado. Ela certamente já estava acostumada, mas Heero sabia bem como às vezes era preciso reconhecer a necessidade de descansar.

_Vamos para o cinema. Lá na sala é mais tranquilo e podemos nos sentar.

_Ah, não, eu estou bem. –ela se acomodou mais próxima dele, diminuindo ainda mais a velocidade de seus passos, encostando o rosto em seu ombro.

_Bem, mas já está quase na hora e não seria nada mal descansar as pernas um pouco. Acho… que fiquei tempo demais em pé no treinamento da brigada hoje. –e desembaraçadamente, explicou, tentando ver qual reação as feições dela comporiam. Blefava pelo bem-estar dela, gentil, e não queria que ela percebesse.

Com um suspiro lento, ela assentiu, pensativa.

_Se você insiste… –e depois de responder, ela esticou o pescoço, beijando os lábios dele de raspão.

Incentivado, ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos, parando no meio do caminho, beijando-a de volta com intensidade um pouco maior. Algumas pessoas se esbarraram neles, tão brusca fora a parada, mas era incrivelmente excitante estarem juntos ali, diante de tanta gente, roubando um segundo infinito para o amor.

Relena não resistia rir, recuperando o fôlego, e voltaram a caminhar então, com mais pressa, até a entrada do cinema. Havia fila, o que não os chateava, porque era uma oportunidade para beijarem-se um pouco mais. Eram beijos tão carinhosos e sorridentes, que ninguém tinha coragem de reprová-los.

::::::::::

_Não achei que ia ser tão legal! –Relena enganchou-se nele de novo ao voltarem a caminhar, franzindo um pouco o rosto por causa do choque com a luz fora do cinema. –Não é à toa que todo mundo está falando tão bem.

_É, foi muito bom.

Animaram-se a comentar algo de favorito sobre o filme e Relena levantou alguns questionamentos. Heero estava contente com o que assistiu, despreocupado em elaborar tanto sobre a história, mas fez suas observações, incentivando-a a falar.

Até chegarem ao carro, o assunto mudou:

_Quando sai o resultado do recital? –ele deu a partida, notando que o tanque já estava na reserva.

_Segunda-feira. –e ela olhou pela janela, mexendo no cabelo. –Daqui alguns dias, serão feitos as audições para os personagens. Sempre acho tão empolgante! –e para falar a última frase, voltou a olhá-lo.

Heero dirigia calmamente pela grande avenida e sinalizou para entrar no posto.

_Mas você não passa por testes…

Ela deu de ombros:

_É, não mais. O que não quer dizer que eu possa me acomodar…

Heero assentiu, os olhos sorridentes, admirado com a estamina dela. O frentista se aproximou e pegou a chave para abastecer o automóvel.

_Sabe a senhorita Une?

Ele confirmou com um ruído rouco.

_Ela veio avaliar nosso grupo para selecionar alunos para um programa de bolsas. Todo mundo está dando o melhor de si para chamar atenção. É uma oportunidade incrível! –e mordeu o lábio tentando conter a animação, mas ela vazava todas pelos seus olhos debilmente iluminados com a claridade no posto.

_Com certeza. –ele apoiou, pensando em dizer algo mais, porém foi distraído pelo retorno do frentista.

Relena lançou o olhar em outra direção, absorta, brincando com o cabelo. Guardava ainda suas ambições em segredo.

_Eu gostaria muito de ver você dançar. –e Heero prosseguiu depois, tornando a sair com o carro.

Ela virou-se para ele encabulada sem necessidade, feito tivesse ouvido uma grande declaração de amor. Suspirou, caindo em introspecção. Ele lhe permitiu o silêncio, olhando-a de vez em quando, com um sorriso no olhar.

_Bem, chegamos. –Relena o ouviu anunciar, baixo, assustada com quão rápido fora o trajeto. Encarou-o pensando que não queria separar-se tão já. Sorriu, sem graça, indecisa, recebendo dele somente uma suave admiração que a agasalhava sem pressupostos. Ele a deixava muito relaxada e segura, como se enxergada de verdade, pelo que era. –O que foi?

_Ah, nada. Gostei muito de estar com você hoje…

_Eu também.

Ela assentiu. Seus olhos erraram em várias direções até voltarem a pousar no rosto dele, magneticamente atraídos.

Ele eliminou a distância entre seus lábios para lhe dar um beijo de boa-noite, longo e apaixonado. Relena não tinha guardado ar para tanto carinho, roubando lufadas de ar em intervalos que o obrigava fazer, deixando tudo mais delicioso.

Tornava-se difícil não querer a eternidade.

_Agora… –ele interrompeu o beijo, esforçando-se em se desvencilhar dela. –Você precisa ir descansar. –e deu-lhe um novo beijo, ávido.

Ela retribuía cada vez que boca dele cobria a sua.

_Está bem. Você me liga?

Ele assentiu, alisando a maçã do seu rosto. Sentia uma dor prazerosa no secreto do seu peito, não conseguia respirar, sufocado pelo carinho. Era novidade querer tanto bem a alguém, sentia os ossos fracos.

Ela passou a mão nos cabelos dele antes de descer, relutante.

Quando chegou em casa, viu-se sozinha. Queria se sentir exausta, contudo, estava eletrizada demais para obedecer Heero e repousar. Sem ninguém para conversar, estava prisioneira de todas as sensações que Heero fez percorrer em seu corpo. Estava enlouquecendo de amor.

Sentou-se na cama e começou a se despir lentamente, tentando decidir entre uma ducha ou simplesmente se aninhar em sua cama e ler um pouco. Demorou-se, curtindo cada suspiro, os sentimentos decantando e solidificando-se no fundo do coração, ajudando-a sentir-se pesada, propiciando uma letargia sonhadora.

Heero entrou na mudez de seu apartamento percebendo então como tudo era solitário e insípido lá dentro. Era duro ver o tédio encarando-o ciumento de volta. Agora se dava conta de como sua vida tinha sido vazia. Sentou na poltrona e olhou tudo em volta sob a luz de uma luminária de mesa. Não havia nada de interessante ali, nem mesmo para si.

Relena não estava ali.

Riu-se, impressionado com o empuxo do que sentia. Caíra em uma armadilha ferrenha, feita com muito capricho. Estava condenado àquela linda escravidão de bom grado. Nunca se sentira tão feliz.

::::::::::

O telefone tocou várias vezes e abrindo os olhos, Heero estranhou. Estava tudo tão escuro, devia ter ainda algumas horas para dormir. Entendendo enfim que o que soava não era o alarme, mas uma chamada, ele virou-se com preguiça e atendeu:

_Pronto.

_Desculpe incomodar, Heero. –e Quatre não precisava se identificar já que ninguém tinha uma voz tão sábia quanto à dele. Estava um tanto embargada, porém.

_O que houve? Alguma emergência? –Heero sentou-se na cama, desperto de todo, pronto para sair se vestindo.

_Quase. Está havendo um incêndio no porto desde as duas. O fogo já está sendo controlado, mas houve uma explosão. –e ele permitiu um intervalo para que o eco de sua voz se espalhasse dentro do raciocínio do amigo, fiando-se que afiada perspicácia de Heero o livraria de pronunciar nitidamente a notícia.

Heero correu uma mão pela franja, puxando-a para trás, jogando as pernas para fora da cama e procurando os chinelos:

_Foi nossa unidade que atendeu?

_Não, mas Duo está com os rapazes lá agora; foram chamados para apoiar.

Heero assentiu, mecânico, já visualizando toda a situação. Ia ser preciso muitos reforços, mas provavelmente, o helicóptero já havia chegado.

_Então… quem foi?

_Klaus Vasilovich.

Heero acendeu a luz e foi pegar um copo de água na cozinha. A garganta raspava, como em carne viva.

_Alguém já sabe por que ele estava tão perto do foco? –e analítico, pediu algo prático para distrair a mente.

_Ele estava fazendo alguma avaliação. Aparentemente, era só fumaça naquele momento. Ele não precisou se aproximar muito. –e Quatre soava lamentoso demais sobre como fora simples perder um companheiro.

Heero fechou os olhos apertados.

_Ele era um bom soldado. –e murmurou, decidindo que se Klaus tinha escolhido agir daquele modo era porque havia um motivo. Ele não iria arriscar a vida assim.

_O enterro será às quatro e meia. Não vai haver cortejo.

_Certo. Eu vou me trocar e estou indo para aí. Conversamos melhor.

Conhecera Klaus em algum treinamento e trocaram poucas palavras, mas Heero sentia-se como se tivesse perdido um colega de trabalho de todo o dia. Não importava se foram próximos ou não, se se viram uma vez ou se se conheceram – a irmandade dos bombeiros os unia pelo voto que fizeram de servir e proteger mesmo com o custo de suas vidas.

Enquanto se arrumava, Heero ligou a televisão no canal de notícias e aprendeu mais detalhes sobre o ocorrido.

O contêiner estivera liberando fumaça há aproximadamente uma hora quando os bombeiros chegaram para investigar. Então, houve a explosão que atingiu dois contêineres próximos, o fogo se espalhando rápido pelos produtos químicos guardados nas grandes caixas de ferro desgastadas do sal e da chuva. Era um desastre em fabricação. E já tinha custado uma vida.

Heero suspirou, trajando seu uniforme de serviço e conferindo a farda para o funeral. Sem compreender-se bem, sentia-se anestesiado enquanto dirigia. Se olhasse em direção do litoral, via a grande nuvem cinzenta macia, avolumando-se contra a escuridão noturna. Bufava e esfregava o rosto, obrigando-se a sensibilizar-se. Chocara-se tanto que não enxergava de repente o que tudo aquilo significava para si. Não haviam tido uma baixa há anos. Era penoso de aceitar.

::::::::::

O enorme relógio digital perto do sino marcava seis e quinze da manhã.

_Não precisava ter vindo já. –Quatre franzia as sobrancelhas, infantil, privado de mais palavras. Eram desnecessárias de qualquer modo. Ele bem que gostaria de ser mais insensível, mas prático, diante daquelas infelicidades, prováveis como eram na profissão que escolhera. Entretanto, fora criado para celebrar a vida, valorizar a morte, respeitar os momentos, dando à felicidade e ao sofrimento seus devidos lugares.

Heero sacudiu a cabeça, irritadiço, procurando um copo de café. Rapazes de outros turnos também tinham afluído ao quartel, como se tivessem de estar ali, sem conseguir se sentir à vontade em qualquer outro lugar. Era um modo de se apoiarem, a perda real demais para simplesmente deixá-la passar.

_Não faz diferença. –e sentou em um dos sofás da grande sala comunal. Dois soldados da sua equipe tinham ligado a TV e a certa distância, Heero olhava as imagens moventes na tela, indolente, sabendo que não haveria novidades. Queria poder fazer mais além de esperar, assistir, lastimar. Contudo, o capitão não ia liberar mais ninguém até o início do próximo turno e a perícia só se iniciaria quando a fumaça se dissipasse e fosse relativamente seguro se aproximar.

Quando o turno de Heero começou, às oito horas, ele foi orientado a permanecer na companhia, substituindo Quatre, para receber qualquer que fossem as informações que chegassem e decidir o que fazer com elas. Sabia que já havia sido decidido que ele iria representar o grupo no funeral. Outros soldados acabariam acompanhando-o, de acordo com o andamento da operação.

Duo chegou com o grupo extra que fora montado pouco depois. Tinha emendado dois turnos e como lidar com o incêndio no porto era um trabalho de persistência, podia dar-se ao luxo de descansar até sua próxima escala.

Sentou na frente da mesa de Heero com um copo de café e um pretzel enorme.

_Onde achou isso? –Heero desviou a atenção do computador e recebeu Duo sem nenhum cumprimento, intrigado sobre o pão.

_Lá na cozinha. –e partiu o pretzel em dois, entregando um pedaço a Heero. –A cidade inteira está envolvida. –mencionou feito Heero não soubesse.

_Você se ofereceu para ir? Ficou aqui de bobeira depois do turno? –e depois deu uma mordida feroz no seu pedaço.

_Não… combinei com o Johnny de emendar para poder sair com Ane hoje à noite.

_Vocês trocaram?

_É, ele vem fazer meu horário às 4 horas.

_Só que o capitão sabe, não é? –e cobrou, estreitando os olhos.

_Claro, né? –e fez-se indignado, sacudindo a cabeça, revirando os olhos. Heero assentiu, agradecido, desconsiderando todo o show do amigo. –Conversei com ele depois que você foi embora. O Johnny aproveitou para ir ver a família…

Voltando-se para o computador, Heero terminou de ler a reportagem. Fizeram um silêncio estéril momentâneo, cada um mastigando o pedaço macio de seu pretzel, pensando em nada.

_O que fez lá? –Heero fechou o navegador e virou-se para o amigo, entediado com as notícias.

_Cheguei às três e meia e passamos todo esse tempo ajudando a resfriar os contêineres. A fumaça vai causar estrago no céu. –explicou banal, debruçando um pouco sobre a mesa. –Onze contêineres pegaram fogo. Todos continham produtos químicos.

Heero assentiu como única reação.

_Além do Klaus, mais dois soldados se feriram com o impacto. –e mais grave, revelou. Isso ainda não tinha dado em nenhum jornal.

_Em que estado eles estão?

_Estou sem atualizações.

_E como está a cobertura dos repórteres lá?

Duo soltou uma risada malvada:

_Eles construíram um cerco, mas estão morrendo de frustração por terem de gravar de longe. A área teve de ser evacuada, eles estão no limite do permitido…

_O chefe vai dar um relatório no jornal do meio-dia. –e Heero apoiou o rosto na mão.

_Vamos ver o que vai acontecer… a previsão é que leve mais umas trinta horas para encerrar a operação.

_Razoável. O pessoal da policia já ligou…

_Foi convocado pra compor o grupo de perícia?

_Pois é. Acho que vai ser um trabalho rápido.

_Acho que sim. –e Duo deu de ombros. –Que horas são?

_Nove e dez.

Duo anuiu, à toa. Levantou-se da cadeirinha e espreguiçou-se como um gato:

_Vou para casa descansar um pouco. Nos vemos mais tarde. –e despediu-se despreocupadamente.

_Até.

Duo não quis mencionar, mas os dois sabiam que seu próximo encontro seria no banco da igreja ortodoxa de Cristo, o Salvador. Heero ouvia as gaitas de fole já, assombradoras, voltando a ficar estupefato.

::::::::::

A quantidade de jovens segurando seus quepes no colo com mãos enluvadas de branco transmitia inegável solenidade ao ambiente pesado e antigo da igreja. Elegantes demais, em geral pareciam mais honrados do que cabisbaixos. A seu lado, Heero tinha uma oficial que apertava os lábios para conter o pranto. O distintivo na farda dela indicava que estava na mesma companhia de Klaus.

O chefe do departamento falou primeiro, bastante comovido, e por isso incapaz de oferecer palavras muito tocantes. Ele não queria parecer desencorajado na frente de boa parte do corpo de bombeiros.

O capitão da companhia foi mais eloquente e emotivo, entretanto, cedendo mais a dor do que se detendo pela compostura. Convidou a viúva, que parecia uma menina em um vestido preto severo demais, para receber as honrarias que cabiam e expressar em nome de todos as sinceras e sentidas condolências.

Por último, enquanto a moça segurava uma placa de mérito usando um rosto que lembrava a imagem de uma Maria lacrimosa, o capitão tirou do bolso o anel de bombeiro que Klaus usava e estendeu-lhe com grande solenidade. Ela soluçou, olhando a pedra vermelha faiscando com os poucos raios de sol que conseguiam entrar na igreja.

Heero sentiu seu semblante descair com a cena, a moça a seu lado levou um lenço até o nariz com desmedida força, sem ter derramado uma única lágrima até então. Ela quis cumprir a tradição de chorar sem reservas sobreposta pelo gemido agridoce das duas gaitas de fole que estiveram presentes no momento do enterro, desfiando suas notas que penetravam em todas as fibras.

Repetindo-se como um cruel refrão, o brilho da pedra daquele anel ficava ofuscando a mente de Heero, mesmo em posição de sentido, assistindo o ataúde ser depositado na sua morada final.

Todos os soldados tomavam a ocasião como a manifestação máxima de _memento mori_. E não sabiam se deviam sentir medo ou uma simples e profunda conformidade.

Quando a cerimônia terminou, todos dispersaram, obrigando-se a lembrar de que havia trabalho a fazer. A vida não tinha tempo para apreciar sua própria fragilidade.

No final das fileiras de pessoas que acompanharam o sepultamento, estava Akane de braços cruzados dentro de um tailleur preto, respirando pesado. Heero encontrou-a facilmente e parou ao seu lado, sem vontade de dizer algo, brincando com o quepe em suas mãos.

_Está tudo bem? –ela resmungou, por instinto, tocando-o no ombro.

Assentiu, vestindo o quepe, certo que ela entenderia sua falta de palavras.

De fato, ela anuiu com debilidade. Conhecia o falecido só pela foto publicada na televisão, mas viera porque sabia quão importante era aquele momento para todo o corpo de bombeiro, o pagamento de um tributo, um ato de respeito.

Duo apareceu então, andando com Quatre. Abraçou Akane, prendendo-a a si, e beijou-a no alto dos cabelos. A impressão funesta caía sobre ele também. Estava calado demais.

Heero registrava a cena. Então admitiu que o fantasma gelando seu sangue ali era a figura de Relena com aquela mesma expressão enrijecida, perdida, que a senhora Vasilovich foi obrigada a exibir na flor da juventude, todos seus sonhos interrompidos.

A partir de então teria que tomar o dobro de cuidado.

Troco um olhar significativo com Duo.

Não, o triplo.

* * *

Bom dia!

Olha o capítulo 3! Yay!

Gente, escrever aquela seção de recapitulação lá em cima é uma tarefa árdua! Isso quer dizer que minha fic não tem conteúdo? :O

Demorei um pouco mais que um mês e espero não demorar também em trazer o próximo capítulo, mas não se pode ter certeza agora que as férias acabaram.

Espero que estejam gostando.

Não levem alguns pormenores muito a sério, sim?

Deixem também suas reviews!

Beijos!

31.01.2016


	4. 4

**No último capítulo…**

Heero e Relena vão ao cinema e passam uma noite muito agradável. Cada minuto que passam juntos só aumenta e solidifica mais sua paixão, tornando-os relutantes sempre que devem se separar. Durante a madrugada, há uma explosão em contêineres no porto que mobiliza os corpos de bombeiros da cidade inteira. Um dos soldados morre nessa explosão e após o funeral, Heero admite o quanto Relena está se tornando importante para si.

::::::::::

 **4**

"Não consigo parar de pensar em você" –Relena digitou no escuro e ficou debatendo mentalmente se enviava. O dedo flutuava sobre o botão mandar. Será que conseguiria dormir depois que mandasse a mensagem?

Provavelmente ficaria aguardando uma resposta.

Será que tinha direito de monopolizá-lo assim?

Suspirou, sem graça. Deixou a mensagem escrita e bloqueou o celular.

Ficou lembrando-se do contorno dele ao seu lado, no escuro do cinema. De vez em quando, ele segurava sua mão, sem tirar a atenção do filme. Encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, acompanhando a história confortavelmente, era como se estivessem sozinhos.

Ficou pensando no calor, na delicadeza, no interesse que ele demonstrava quando fingiu que estava cansado para tirar ela da confusão do shopping, quando disse que a queria ver dançar, quando disse que a amava. Ah, mas esse último ele só falava com os olhos.

Como chegaram até ali tão rápido?

Será que era para ser?

Era para ser.

Suspirou, enlevada. Assentiu para si mesma e virou-se para o outro lado, cerrando os olhos.

Quando acordou, ainda sentia-se cansada. Enrolou na cama o quanto aguentou. Cochilou duas vezes, olhou as horas, sentiu calor. E então Tint ligou o liquidificador para fazer sua vitamina de frutas matinal. Definitivamente era momento de levantar.

Arrastou-se até o banheiro e depois até a cozinha, de camisola mesmo. Debruçou no balcão e ficou assistindo Tint terminar de bater as frutas. Trocaram um sorriso e enfim o ruído desesperador da máquina foi interrompido.

_Aqui está o seu. –e Tint serviu um copo para Relena. –Estou vendo que vai matar a academia hoje.

_É… –e bebeu, ficando com bigode de espuma. –Quem sabe vou mais tarde.

_Vai nada. –e Tint tomou um longo gole. Guardou o que sobrou em uma jarra e passou uma água no seu copo. –Deixa para lá…

_Pode deixar que eu lavo… –Relena limpou o bigode com a mão e riu.

_Está bem. Então, estou indo.

Relena assentiu, e assim que Tint saiu, foi até a pia cuidar da louça, suspirando de vez em quando. Depois, foi ver televisão. Ao ligar o aparelho, este já estava no canal de notícias.

Não estava com vontade de prestar atenção, já ia mudar o canal quando viu a apresentadora do jornal anunciar que daria atualizações sobre o incêndio no porto.

A reportagem foi toda retrospectiva e a legenda "explosão em contêiner causa morte de bombeiro e interdita o porto" deixou Relena nauseada. A acidez da vitamina caiu-lhe mal e ela sentou rápido, mordendo o lábio, já querendo chorar.

Parecia que demorou eras até a reportagem identificar o bombeiro. Durante esse tempo torturante, seu coração se retorceu e sua mente a acusou de ter tido um pressentimento na noite anterior. Era por isso que não queria se separar dele. Era um aviso. Ela devia tê-lo feito ficar, oferecido um café, inventado uma desculpa mentirosa mesmo, qualquer coisa. Por outro lado, quis se contradizer. De todos os soldados da cidade, qual a chance de ser ele? É certo que um bombeiro havia morrido, mas tinha de ser justo ele?

Ao ver enfim o rosto nobre, corado e sereno do rapaz na foto que a televisão exibia acusatória, levou uma mão até a testa gelada, coberta de suor, desabando em um choro de alívio. Não era Heero, não era. Era alguém, sim, com família, com amigos, com amores, mas graças a Deus não era Heero. Ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos, esquecendo-se de assistir o final da reportagem. Nada mais interessava, só precisava se acalmar.

Resumindo suas lágrimas em soluços fracos, ela descobriu o rosto e olhou para a TV novamente, tentando encontrar outra coisa em que se concentrar além do medo.

Toda ferida deixa uma cicatriz e o susto daquela notícia lhe rendeu o pior dos medos, um proibido. O medo de perdê-lo.

O próximo assunto do jornal era banal e ela encarava a tela diante da previsão do tempo para a semana.

Meneou a cabeça, perplexa. Se o telefone não tivesse tocado, ela não sabia aonde seus pensamentos a teriam levado.

Apressou-se até o quarto e conseguiu atender o celular a tempo.

_Bom dia, Relena. Aqui é a Akane.

Relena franziu as sobrancelhas, enigmada. Assentiu e respondeu qualquer coisa:

_Oi…

Depois de um silêncio anormal da parte de Akane, ela tentou abordar o assunto que a fizera telefonar o mais delicadamente o possível:

_Como você está? Por acaso já ligou a TV essa manhã?

Relena fungou.

_É… liguei.

_Certo. E está tudo bem?

Relena franziu a sobrancelha com mais força. Por que ela insistia tanto? Queria fazê-la chorar de novo?

Como Relena não retornava, Akane explicou:

_Olha, eu resolvi ligar porque sei como Heero é… ele se entretém no trabalho de um jeito e esquece que tem outras coisas importantes.

_Ah…

_Ele está bem. Não precisa ficar preocupada.

_Ele te ligou?

_Não. –e deu uma risadinha sem graça. –Duo me ligou. Meu namorado. Eles trabalham juntos.

Relena respirou fundo e tentou relaxar o corpo.

_Eu nunca passei tanto desespero na vida. –ela confessou, bruscamente.

_Agora? Ai, desculpa, juro que não queria te assustar. –então Akane se deu conta de quanto seu telefonema podia ter sobressaltado Relena.

_Não. Quando eu vi a notícia. Eu não sei por que, mas eu jurava que tinha sido ele. Era só o que me vinha à cabeça.

_Eu sei como é.

_Você sentiu a mesma coisa?

_Hm… eu fiquei preocupada sim, mas… bem…

_Não sentiu medo? Nenhum?

_Com o tempo a gente acaba se acostumando… por mais absurdo que pareça.

_Não acredito. Como pode?

O que Akane podia responder? Era horrível tratar aquilo por telefone. Não sabia fazer aquilo.

_Como pode ser assim? –Relena prosseguiu, alienada. –Você o beija uma noite e no dia seguinte, ele está morto. –e parecia envolvida demais naquela ideia, o que não parecia saudável.

_Relena…

_Como faz para se conviver com isso? –a pergunta vazou sufocada.

_Não é fácil, eu confesso. –suspirou, sentindo-se começar a lacrimejar. Era extremamente difícil, na verdade. –Só que todo mundo está sujeito, bombeiro ou não. Ninguém sabe o que vai acontecer de verdade. Eu só tenho uma única certeza na vida: de que estou aqui agora. O próximo minuto não me pertence. –e interrompeu-se para meditar, pesar e medir o que estava dizendo. Temeu estar sendo severa demais. Suspirou, desgastada. –É que quando a gente lida com riscos muito de perto, a perspectiva muda.

_É… –e uma lágrima escorreu de cada olho de Relena. Era uma verdade amarga percebida de uma forma abrupta demais.

_Quer que eu vá aí?

_Não precisa. –e fungou, tentando fazer o nariz parar de escorrer.

_Quer ir ao funeral? Podemos ir juntas.

Relena empalideceu.

_Pode ser que te ajude. –Akane comentou, tentando adivinhar quais expressões Relena fazia. Estava dando nos nervos não estar lá com ela. Só que precisava respeitá-la. –Você quem sabe.

_Eu não vou. Desculpa, mas não consigo.

_Não tem porque se desculpar. Está tudo bem. Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá aí?

_É, tenho sim.

_Bem, agora você tem meu telefone. Pode ligar qualquer hora que quiser, está bem?

_Obrigada. –resmungou. Aquele interesse de Akane por algum motivo conseguia serená-la.

_De nada, imagina. Conte comigo. –e soava tão positiva e calorosa que Relena sorriu e assentiu infantil. Entretanto, aquele bem-estar não conseguiria durar muito mais.

Pensou na proposta que lhe foi feita. Seu coração retorceu-se mais uma vez. Ir ao enterro significava admitir a realidade, experimentá-la, enfrentá-la, nem que de segunda-mão. Era aterrorizante. Não que ela já não estivesse apavorada. Ouvir Akane foi de algum consolo, senti-la tão descabidamente calma e fria lhe dava esperanças de que ela também conseguiria se habituar. Um dia, outro dia, por que por enquanto tudo o que conseguia era tremer e soluçar.

Fechou os olhos, procurando-se lá dentro. Precisava se recuperar, precisava encontrar forças.

De repente entendia quão pesada era a noção de que o show tinha que continuar.

Engoliu em seco e deitou encolhida na cama. Não tinha ânimo para mais nada.

::::::::::

Tint voltou para casa o mais rápido que pôde. Mal tinha começado a pedalar a bicicleta quando viu a notícia na televisão da academia. Um dos instrutores decidiu que ia mudar o canal para algo mais agradável que o jornal, mas ela deu um berro, impedindo-o.

Pensou logo em Relena. Seu telefone tocou praticamente no mesmo instante e ouviu Akane perguntar por Relena.

_Eu estou na academia. Liga no celular dela, te mando o número. Acha que preciso ir para lá agora?

_Hm, não sei…

_Ah, dane-se, não vou conseguir me concentrar mais. Fala com ela, estou indo para lá.

_Está bem.

Tint desceu da bicicleta e todo mundo acompanhava o comportamento dela, assustado e intrigado. Ela meneou a cabeça, desprezando a todos, e saiu, sem se despedir.

Ainda bem que Relena não tinha ido. Seria muito mais cruel ela receber a notícia lá com toda aquela gente curiosa.

_Lena? –entrou no apartamento gritando.

_Estou aqui. –a voz veio do quarto, chorosa e fraca.

_Lena… –Tint prolongou o "a" final e pulou na cama. –Calma, já passou. Ele está bem.

_Eu sei, eu sei, mas… –e recomeçou a chorar.

_Shhhh… tudo bem.

_Foi você que deu meu telefone para Akane? –murmurou, fanhosa.

_Foi sim.

Relena assentiu. Tint passou as mãos repetidas vezes no cabelo da amiga, incomodada com o sofrimento que via no rosto dela.

Lá na sala, onde ela largara a bolsa, seu celular começara a tocar.

_Deve ser o Daniil. –Tint resmungou.

_Ai, não… –Relena se aborreceu. Se tivesse que ouvi-lo consolá-la também, nunca pararia de chorar.

Tint sorriu. Daniil tinha tanto carinho por Relena, não sabia como não sentia ciúmes. Talvez porque conhecia os dois muito bem.

_Deixa tocar, me explico com ele mais tarde.

_Não… é capaz de ele vir aqui. Atende.

Tint bufou. Relena tinha razão. Com relutância, deixou a amiga para ir ver o que Daniil queria.

Verificou a chamada e resolveu falar em russo:

_Essa não é uma boa hora.

_Exatamente por isso estou ligando.

Tint estalou a língua.

_Como ela está?

_Péssima. Até parece que foi Heero que morreu.

_Ah, Tint. –a sinceridade dela feria-o, sempre tão primorosamente polido e assisado.

_Oras, normal. Ela tomou um baita susto.

_Eu sei. Tint, ele era russo.

_Pois é. Você o conhecia?

_Não.

Fizeram um silêncio chato.

_Coitado. –Tint pronunciou em conclusão.

Daniil respirou fundo.

_Bem, me ligue mais tarde. –e pediu, já que atrapalhava.

_OK.

_Te amo. –Daniil despediu-se. Tint amava o jeito melancólico que ele pronunciava aquelas palavras.

_Te amo. –e devolveu.

Fazia sentido trocarem suas juras, visitados de raspão pela morte. Até eles ficaram abalados.

Tint voltou para o quarto de Relena:

_Pronto.

_O que ele falou?

_Perguntou se você estava bem.

_Ai…

_Não se preocupe, ele entende bem.

_É, eu sei. –ela fungou.

Tint voltou para junto dela na cama.

_Eu estou me sentindo horrível. –Relena reclamou, consternada.

_Calma, eu sei. E o que a Ane disse?

_Que Heero está bem e que deve estar ocupado.

_Ah, será que ele está lá no porto?

_É, pode ser. –e aquela noção distraiu-a um pouco. Depois, comentou baixo: –Tint, precisava ver como Akane estava calma.

_Sério?

_Ela disse que está acostumada. Eu não consigo entender.

_Bem, ela precisa viver também. Você sabe que é assim. Quem vê nossos pés completamente arrebentados talvez não entenda também como conseguimos fazer isso, nos acostumar.

_Mas…

Tint deu de ombros. Não tinha "mas", ela e Akane estavam certas.

Relena careteou e mudou a vista de direção, seguindo uma rachadura no teto.

_Você ama muito ele, né? –Tint observou, solidária.

_Parece até loucura, mas amo sim. É como se eu tivesse passado a vida toda esperando por ele. –lágrimas gordas correram pelo seu rosto de repente, indesejadas.

_Então não esquece de falar isso para ele quando se virem de novo. –com esse conselho, Tint sorriu e se sentou na cama.

_Tint, meu estômago está doendo. –e gemeu, embora tudo não passasse de tensão.

_Está certo, vou buscar um antiácido. –e pulou para fora da cama, deslizando com as meias pelo chão.

E depois que ela tomou o copo de sal de frutas achou que se sentiu melhor.

_Por que não toma um banho e dorme um pouco? Qualquer coisa, te chamo.

_Tá.

Se conseguisse cochilar seria uma boa ideia. Queria esquecer-se de tudo aquilo por um tempo. Talvez fosse covardia, mas precisava descansar.

::::::::::

Acordou mais tarde com Tint chamando na porta.

_Eu comprei o almoço, venha comer.

Relena sorriu, esfregando os olhos. Demorou-se deitada um pouco, até se habituar à transição, e checou as horas. Duas e dez.

_E aí, como você está? –Tint estava sentada na banqueta alta do outro lado do balcão, cortando o peito de frango grelhado na tampa de papel da _marmitex_ , mastigando ainda.

Relena sorriu com palidez em muda resposta. Tint respondeu com outro sorriso, desengonçado, franzindo o nariz.

_Vai com calma, flor. –e sugeriu.

Não conversaram muito enquanto comeram. Eram clientes de uma senhora que morava virando a esquina que fazia marmitas fitness e sempre montava duas para elas para o fim de semana, especialmente. Era prático para elas. Durante a semana, elas comiam nos restaurantes perto do conservatório, que tinham suas seleções _lights_ e vegetarianas justamente para servir os bailarinos.

_Eu estou com dor de cabeça. –e depois de brincar um tempo com a comida, indisposta, Relena suspirou.

_Como faz tempo que você não aguenta um baque, está perdoada. –Tint provocou, revirando os olhos. Depois riu, enchendo o copo de Relena com refrigerante.

Relena tentou rir, mas sentia o rosto rijo e os olhos doridos de chorar. Estava mesmo indisposta. Ficou sentada amontoada sobre sua banqueta, apoiando o cotovelo no balcão e o rosto nas mãos, inexpressiva, olhando Tint tirar o lixo, limpar o tampo, lavar os talheres e os copos.

_Ah, eu comprei sobremesa! –e ela foi até a geladeira, da onde tirou dois potinhos de sorvete de pêssego. –O seu favorito. –e piscou um dos olhos.

_O meu favorito tem amêndoas. –Relena desdenhou, se esforçando em brincar.

_Sério? Então eu tomo os dois… –Tint passou um dos potes na frente dos olhos dela, com o rótulo virado em destaque, onde estava escrito "pêssego com amêndoas".

_Hey! –Relena caiu na risada, tentando capturar sua sobremesa. Após escapar-lhe algumas vezes, Tint rendeu-se e deixou o pote no balcão. Já havia uma colher ali para Relena usar.

_Mimada… –e lambeu a colher.

Relena deu de ombros, de repente mais alegre.

Enquanto Tint foi para o sofá tomar o sorvete, Relena ficou na bancada. Quando Relena desceu do banco, Tint franziu o rosto:

_Ai, Lena, olha seus shorts.

_O que? –e olhou para baixo, tentando entender. Então viu a mancha de sangue. –E essa agora. –bufou, sentindo imediatamente uma pontada de cólica.

_Adiantou?

_Deve ter sido o stress. Droga.

Tint continuava careteando. Estava sendo um dia difícil.

Relena jogou a colher na pia, emburrada, e saiu para ir se trocar. Teve vontade de chorar de novo, mas dessa vez esta veio com impulso de chutar portas.

Ficou um tempo no banheiro, tentando se acalmar. Não podia deixar se abater. Estava tudo bem, não tinha porque cair na armadilha dos seus nervos mais. Heero estava bem e se não ligou era porque não podia. E se seus hormônios estavam meio bagunçados até podia significar que estava saudável. Respirou fundo e secou umas lágrimas que escorreram mesmo assim. Procurou um analgésico no armarinho do espelho e bufou.

_Lena, o Daniil vai vir para cá, ok? –Tint parou descalça com o celular na mão da outro lado da porta do banheiro.

_Sim, tudo bem. –a voz dela ficou abafada pela porta.

De fato, Daniil chegou meia hora depois com uma caixa retangular debaixo do braço.

_O que é isso? Um presente?

_Não, um tabuleiro. Vamos jogar Monopoly?

Tint explodiu numa gargalhada escandalosa.

_Danny, você não existe!

Sentaram no tapete e Relena desligou a TV. Daniil lançou-lhe um cavalheiresco sorriso, querendo certificar-se de que ela melhorara. O riso que ela exibiu em retorno o satisfez. Embora a face estivesse um pouco abatida, os olhos dela pareciam sinceros em sua animação moderada.

O único aborrecimento de Relena foi acabar falindo, endividada com o banco.

_Que azar, Lena! Hoje está tudo contra você…

_Cynthia, que indelicadeza. –as sobrancelhas negras de Daniil fizeram arcos cruéis. Tint desdenhou.

Relena não estava chateada. Riu um pouco e pegou seu celular de cima do sofá e verificou as mensagens. Nada. Suspirou, não querendo parecer exasperada, vendo que já passava das quatro horas. Que horas seria o enterro? Será que deveria ter ido? Talvez Heero gostasse disso… ela nem sabia se o rapaz era amigo dele… entretanto, ele não ligou e ela não conseguia se imaginar naquela cena. Mordeu o lábio inferior, agitada.

Tint e Daniil trocaram olhares.

_Vamos de novo?

_Vamos sim. –Relena respondeu, excessivamente de pronto.

Tint foi buscar copos e a garrafa de refrigerante e começaram outra partida. Eles não estavam mais tão interessados no jogo, fazendo longos comentários sobre o espetáculo e o que achavam que ia acontecer. Já era a sexta vez que eles passavam por uma montagem juntos e a quarta na qual todos eram bailarinos principais. Começaram juntos no conservatório e as lembranças que os unia ainda davam muito que falar.

Riam e aleatoriamente recordavam-se de jogar, sem ter certeza de quem era a vez.

Três batidas firmes na porta assustaram os três, sem que eles pudessem explicar por que. Trocaram olhares preocupados, apercebendo-se que em qualquer lugar disfarçado do peito, continuavam tensos. Relena encolheu-se, com repulsa de mais notícias ruins. Tint resolveu tomar alguma ação.

_Daniil, vá ver quem é.

Ele pareceu exageradamente incomodado com a ordem, atento ao modo como os olhos azuis de Tint o coagiam. Nunca conseguia resistir.

Daniil respirou fundo e abriu a porta, no seu rosto apenas a sombra de um temor que se mesclava em sua sempre melancólica aparência.

_Pois não? –e já tinha terminado de falar quando se deu de conta de que Heero estava parado ali.

Heero olhou o rapaz com um misterioso escrutínio, em silêncio. Daniil deixou as sobrancelhas tensas enquanto seus lábios ficavam indecisos entre falar ou sorrir. Suspirou, cedendo ao óbvio:

_Entre.

As meninas lá atrás esticavam o pescoço, tentadas a roubar um relance do personagem desconhecido, até que Daniil veio de encontro a elas, seguido de Heero. Curiosamente, foi Tint que pareceu mais abalada, seu queixo cedendo pateticamente.

Quanto mais prolongasse o silêncio, mais difícil seria desmanchá-lo e não podia ser educado da parte de Heero comportar-se assim. Ele olhou para as mãos que brincavam com o quepe, não tinha notado tê-lo trazido e o colocou debaixo do braço direito, assumindo uma postura absurdamente elegante:

_Boa-tarde.

Relena não se moveu até escutar a voz dele, feito precisasse daquela ignição. Levantou-se devagar, a perna formigava de leve, e encheu o peito de ar, procurando no rosto estoico dele uma resposta para suas inseguranças.

Heero sentia-se deslocado, olhou para baixo, umedeceu os lábios.

_Daniil, a gente precisava fazer umas compras… vem comigo? Eu não vou dar conta de trazer todas as sacolas. –Tint se pôs de pé como se fosse elástica, e avançou no namorado, segurando as mãos dele e o puxando.

_Hã? É claro… –e aturdido, ele observava a cena e seguia as instruções da garota, inerte. Havia algo comovente preenchendo a atmosfera da sala e Daniil tinha um fraco para essas belezas.

Tint se impacientava com a falta de noção dele, arrastando-o para a saída.

_A gente vai demorar, viu? –ela fez questão de mencionar.

Relena deu uma risada baixa, saindo do transe. Acabou ficando sem graça, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, um pé pisando no outro, o cabelo caindo no rosto.

Heero fez um diagnóstico do que via e encurtou a distância:

_Você está bem? –a voz dele derramou-se sobre ela como um bálsamo refrescante, precioso, despertando-a.

Ao erguer os olhos, ela viu-o diante de si, e espalmou a mão em seu peito, alisando e remexendo na gola e brincando com os botões do paletó, dando atenção aos distintivos, sentindo-se sob a doce vigia dele.

Não se importava nem um pouco com o silêncio dela. Aquele era o melhor ruído que existia para ele. Colocou o quepe nela, surpreendendo-a, fazendo a sorrir, e a abraçou, querendo lhe fazer bem, quando na verdade era ele que ansiava por aquele contato. Agarrá-la ali o consolaria quanto àquilo que ele experimentava sem entender.

A verdade era que ele não entendera a seriedade dos riscos. Ele podia fazê-la sofrer e ele não estaria com ela para ajudá-la a se conformar nem para pedir perdão pelas lágrimas que a faria chorar. Respirou fundo, de olhos bem abertos, paralisado justamente por aquela única coisa que era proibido sentir. Até sua mente sussurrava: medo.

As mãos que tinha levado ao chapéu por surpresa ela escorregou pelos ombros dele e enlaçou seu pescoço, sentindo-se esmagada por ele, agradecida por ser esmagada por ele. Estava exatamente onde desejou estar o dia todo. O agarre dele obliterava todos seus pensamentos, dando o aconchego que necessitava.

_Heero… –ela murmurou abafado nas roupas dele, as lágrimas empoçando em seus olhos fechados.

Ele separou-se dela, segurando seu rosto gentilmente com as duas mãos e secou o choro que escorreu pela bochecha dela quando abriu os olhos.

_Eu pensei que eu tinha te perdido… –murmurou baixinho, sentindo-o alisar seu rosto. –Foi horrível. –e respirou com dificuldade, querendo desviar o olhar, mas presa pelo fito dele.

Ele assentiu e correu os dedos pelos cabelos dela, tirando uma mecha de seu ombro, atento ao próprio movimento.

_Sinto muito.

Ela franziu a testa, incerta sobre o que aquilo significava. Sacudiu a cabeça e se soltou dele, dando-lhe as costas, levando uma mão a testa, incapaz de organizar a enxurrada de pensamentos que voltara a correr, prometendo arrastá-la. Tirou o quepe e encarou o emblema dourado, enxergando seu reflexo deformado na cruz de São Floriano decorada com escadas e clarins. Alisou delicadamente o contorno dos desenhos, e quando virou de novo para ele, encontrou-o com as mãos nos bolsos, os lábios uma linha séria e tesa, os olhos, cristais de gelo.

_É difícil. –ela confessou limitadamente, descendo os olhos para o quepe.

Ele tirou o quepe das mãos dela e o atirou no sofá, assaltando-a com a energia de sua atitude. Tomou suas duas mãos e inclinou-se como pôde para nivelar seus olhos com os dela:

_Eu sei. Eu sei. Não adianta eu falar de estatísticas para você, porque não é o que você precisa. E para falar a verdade, elas não importam. –suavemente, ele foi produzindo as palavras de seu solilóquio da melhor forma que podia. Nunca fora bom com palavras. Pior ainda com sentimentos. –A única coisa que importa é minha única certeza: que estamos juntos aqui agora. Não preciso de mais nada. É isso que me faz feliz.

Relena soluçou, chorando mais, desta vez de comoção, assistindo os olhos dele derreteram em um sorriso angelical enquanto seus lábios ficavam inseguros, ansiosos. Assentindo, ela riu, o arco-íris entre a chuva, e avançou sobre ele, abraçando-o de novo, sentindo-o embalá-la.

_Promete que vai se cuidar? –ela balbuciou, agarrada a gola dele ainda depois do abraço.

Ele a respondeu com um beijo generoso, puxando-a contra si, debruçando-se sobre ela. Indubitavelmente, dizia sim. De que outro modo poderia beijá-la assim pela eternidade?

De início ela permitiu-se ser beijada algumas vezes, fazendo pouco para retribuir. Dessa vez ele decidiu ser doce e cuidadoso, e além de provar seus lábios, beijou seu rosto, seus olhos e sua franja.

_Eu precisava disso. –ela corou, segredista, e o ouviu rir.

_Eu também. –ele acompanhou. –Chega de chorar, está bem? –e murmurou, preocupado.

Ela limpou a umidade do rosto e respirou fundo, avançando para uma nova rodada de beijos. Será que era imprudente esquecer o medo e entregar-se a paixão? Será que estarem ali juntos poderia curar a insegurança? Já tinham gastado muito tempo pensando nessas questões. Agora, eles sentiam agir do modo certo um com o outro e com seus corações. Como humanos, era fácil concentrarem-se somente no agora e reconfortante também. O próximo minuto não nos pertence.

O fervor do amor cobrava seu preço e eles ficavam ofegantes admirando-se, ainda sem conhecer a saciedade.

_Eu só pensei em mim… nem perguntei como você está. –ela retomou o assunto, pensativa.

Mudando de expressão, introspectivo em um instante, ele bufou:

_Foi um dia exaustivo. –e empurrou o quepe para se sentar. Amontoou-se sobre os joelhos, apoiado nos cotovelos.

_Ele… não era da sua companhia, era? –cuidadosamente escolhia o que dizer, tentando não consterná-lo.

Ele negou com um aceno de cabeça. Os olhos dele se tornaram lamuriosos, profundos, mas vazios.

_Eu o conhecia de vista, fizemos um curso juntos. –explicou rápido, querendo evitar lembranças. Esticou o torso e correu a mão pela franja.

_Eu sinto muito.

Heero assentiu e deu de ombros. O silêncio era a opção mais fácil.

_Ele era jovem, não é? Eu… Akane perguntou se eu queria ir ao funeral, mas… me desculpa, eu não consegui.

_Tudo bem.

_Eu nunca fui a um funeral de gente jovem… –a voz falhou um pouco, revelando embaraço e pânico. –Além do mais, eu não ia aguentar. Minha mente ia viajar longe… já viajou só de Akane me convidar…

_Não precisa se explicar. Está tudo bem. Temos de ser sinceros, de agir de acordo com nossos sentimentos. –ele respondeu, ponderado.

_Não quero que pense que não dou importância. –e recuperando domínio sobre si, reforçou.

_Certo. Sente aqui comigo. –e o exasperava vê-la mudando os passos daqui para ali, quase se distanciando.

_Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro. –e se retirou.

Encostando-se de vez no sofá, Heero procurou o celular no bolso.

"Você ligou para Relena?" –tirou as luvas antes de digitar.

"Sim. Pra acalmar ela. A primeira vez é difícil, sabe?" –levou poucos segundos para Akane aparecer online e responder.

"Sei. Obrigado."

"Tenta lembrar de ligar na próxima vez." E pontuou sua frase com um emoticon preocupado, para não parecer que estava apontando alguma falha.

"Ok."

Ela mandou um coraçãozinho.

"Amanhã não vou poder te buscar. Fui escalado para emendar o turno."

"Tá bem. Arranjo uma carona. Se cuida e bom trabalho."

Olhando em redor, Heero viu o tabuleiro no chão com mais atenção. Quantos anos fazia que não jogava Monopoly? Deixou uma risada boba escapar. No quartel, por mais que o capitão detestasse, era só baralho. Distraiu-se, mexendo com as casinhas de plástico e estudando as pecinhas prateadas. Foi assim que Relena o encontrou. Ela abaixou-se perto dele e depois sentou, devagar, pegando a garrafa de refrigerante e enchendo seu copo.

_Você sempre queria o carrinho de corrida? –e por cima do ombro, ele ouviu-a sorridente.

_Não, eu gostava do navio. Qual é o seu aqui?

_O carrinho de mão. –e respondeu quase dentro do copo.

Ele assentiu e brincou:

_Modesto.

_Eu gosto do cachorrinho, mas o Daniil perdeu. Coitado, ele não se conforma. –e sacudiu a cabeça, abstraída, sabendo que havia coisas mais importantes.

_Você está se sentindo bem? –e notando-a pálida ainda, Heero indagou.

_Mais ou menos.

_Tem certeza?

_Ah, é só uma cólica. –ela explicou. –Mas já tomei um remédio.

Heero observou-a se levantar e a imitou. Deixou-a escolher o lugar do sofá e depois sentou ao lado dela. Relena se reclinou sobre seu ombro, fazendo escapar um longo suspiro.

_Você está tão bonito assim… –achou as luvas esquecidas em cima do sofá e entregou-lhe. –De luva branca e tudo… parece um príncipe.

_Oras… –ele franziu a testa, despreparado para tudo aquilo, esperando não ter corado demais porque se sentia queimando. Limpou a garganta e afrouxou o nó da gravata. Colocou as luvas em cima do quepe e a envolveu com um braço.

_Amanhã eu vou estar o dia todo no porto. –e se lembrou de avisar.

Ela assentiu, entendendo o que aquilo significava. Agora que não havia mais riscos, a ideia não a alarmava.

_Te ligo quando chegar em casa. –e começou a brincar com o cabelo dela, suavemente.

_Eu vou esperar.

Ficaram muito tempo ali, em silêncio, permitindo-se descansar. Tinha sido um dia conturbado, desgastante, provador. Estarem ali, imersos no calor um do outro era a recompensa a que se davam direito, que chamavam de devida. E a ciência de que tinham se enredado demais não os oprimia. Depois desse dia, eles jamais seriam os mesmos.

* * *

Bom-dia!

A recapitulação continua dificílima de escrever. Se alguém quiser fazer alguma contribuição para ela, fique à vontade.

Com certeza, o estilo de texto está mudando em relação ao primeiro capítulo. Claro que não era minha intenção, mas eu não consigo evitar. Me desculpe a verbosidade.

De novo, não levem alguns pormenores muito a sério, por favor.

Espero do fundo do coração que estejam gostando.

Agradeço demais a quem está acompanhando!

Deixem também suas reviews.

Beijos!

08.02.2016


	5. 5

**No último capítulo…**

Ao receber a notícia sobre o acidente no porto que tirou a vida de um bombeiro, Relena entra em desespero, sem conseguir parar de pensar que Heero havia morrido. A percepção de quão exposta ela e seus sentimentos estão à tragédia a deixam muito fragilizada. Akane, Tint e Daniil se unem para fazer o possível para que ela se sinta melhor, dando-lhe as notícias e o apoio de que necessita. No fim do dia, Heero faz uma visita que dá consolo para os medos e inseguranças de ambos, os aproximando sempre mais.

::::::::::

 **5**

Ela baixou o braço e sustentou-se, erguendo-se um pouco na cama. Seus cabelos estiveram espalhados pelo travesseiro. Olhou em redor, tentando enxergar algo no escuro. A cortina aberta deixava a luz do poste entrar, ajudando Relena a se reconhecer em seu quarto.

Quando tinha ido ali? Sentou-se na beirada do colchão, remexendo na franja para colocá-la no lugar. Na cabeceira, o relógio dizia que eram três horas. Como tinha chegado até sua cama? Forçava a mente, mas o último registro era Heero sentado a seu lado, mexendo em seu cabelo como quem canta um mantra.

Acendeu a luz e seu reflexo no espelho da penteadeira a mostrou usando as roupas daquela tarde ainda. Que pedaço do quebra-cabeça estava faltando?

Levantou-se devagar e começou a se despir para tomar uma ducha.

Uma vertigem leve incomodou sua vista. Levou uma mão a têmpora com a pontada. O remédio tinha perdido o efeito. Que estranho. Normalmente ele a fazia dormir bem a noite toda.

Enrolou-se na toalha, com frio de repente, e cambaleou até o banheiro.

Só debaixo do chuveiro conseguiu pensar claramente. Deve ter dormido no sofá, encostada no ombro dele. Heero certamente a carregou para a cama.

_Como um príncipe… –murmurou, risonha e embaraçada, sentindo a água escorrendo por ela, mas não lavando a sensação que sua pele parecia lembrar. Parecia frívolo, mas era impossível não se encantar.

Sua vida sempre tivera sido tão fácil que nunca teve expectativas. Sabia que tudo iria acontecer exatamente como queria, no momento certo, e não precisava gastar energias ansiando. Talvez por isso sentisse tão intensamente aquela nova dependência pelo rapaz. Ela sempre se sentira gratificada por tudo o que fizera, mas as emoções que Heero despertara nela conferiam uma elevação no seu padrão do que era viver.

Tinha um motivo a mais para acordar.

Antes de voltar a dormir, foi buscar o celular esquecido na sala, a única garantia de que acordaria na hora certa para iniciar a semana.

Por impulso, checou suas mensagens e viu na janela de Heero a mensagem que deixou anotada ali, sem enviar. Sorriu para a fotinha dele, ele estava de uniforme de serviço com o caminhão vermelho no fundo.

Apertou enviar e afundou no travesseiro, simplesmente feliz.

Tinha mais duas horas para dormir.

Não soube por que se preocupou com o despertador, já que o liquidificador começou a funcionar pontualmente às seis e meia. A vitamina de Tint era o topo da lista de tarefas matinais.

_Como você está hoje?

_Estou bem.

_Hm… dá para ver. –Tint não sabia economizar malícia. –Dormiu bem.

_É… como sabe? –e Relena decidiu fazer o jogo dela.

_Ah, sei lá. Talvez por que quando eu e Daniil voltamos do supermercado, Heero veio encontrar a gente, vindo do seu quarto.

Relena corou, talvez as lembranças que tinha dele acariciando seus cabelos não tinham nada a ver com o sofá.

_Ele estava todo vestido, porém. –Tint fez uma cara de aborrecida, limpando o bigode de espuma com o dorso da mão. –Tá certo que isso não significa nada. –e seu sorriso era praticamente diabólico.

_Pelo amor de Deus, Tint, pare com isso… não pensa em outra coisa?

Ela deu de ombros, feito não pudesse evitar.

Durante a manhã, o grupo principal teve algumas reuniões. A lista de classificação dos bailarinos do recital foi repassada para ser divulgada após o almoço. Também, definiram os últimos critérios para anunciar as audições na sexta-feira e falaram muito da coreografia. Perto das onze horas, foram para o estúdio experimentar as ideias e discutir mais na prática as propostas. O ambiente descontraído os fazia esquecer que estavam trabalhando. É assim que acontece quando se faz o que gosta.

::::::::::

O celular despertou meia hora mais cedo, conforme a programação que ele tinha feito. A farda ainda estava jogada na cadeira e ele não pensava em levá-la ao tintureiro antes da operação no porto acabar, mesmo que não fosse precisar mais dela. Os outros dois bombeiros que tinham se ferido saíram do estado grave. Não haveria mais baixas.

Saiu de casa só com café preto no estômago. Ligou o rádio no carro, para variar. Fugiu das estações de notícia e músicas pop, encontrando uma estação de jazz. Ajudava a distrair a mente todos aqueles sons versáteis e contrastantes, colocava uma trilha sonora na cidade.

Antes de entrar na roupa de combate, deu uma olhada no telefone, notando enfim que tinha uma mensagem:

"Não consigo parar de pensar em você."

Relena mandara a mensagem de madrugada. Ele encarou as palavras mais alguns segundos antes de trancar o aparelho no armário. Sorriu sozinho, encabulado, retornando aos poucos aos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Poderia ter ficado com ela o tempo todo, deitado a seu lado, penteando seus cabelos com os dedos até adormecer também. Foi a primeira vez que se separaram sem se despedir, sem uma palavra ou beijo sequer. Ele a deixou na cama, dormindo com os anjos, assim que ouviu os ruídos do casal que chegava, cheios de sacolas.

Desde então, se achava como que ainda conectado nela, a comunicação não tendo sido encerrada apropriadamente. Ou seria simplesmente assim agora. Sentiu que houve uma fusão de corações. Não estava certo de que conseguiria se distanciar dela sem perder um pedaço de si.

Encontrou seu grupo animado e partiram para o porto fazer sua parte em sufocar as chamas e eliminar a fumaça. Ainda havia muito trabalho pela frente, as reuniões com a equipe de perícia e a papelada para conferir.

Não havia nenhuma ação, seguindo as ordens, manejando as mangueiras, conferindo a situação do alto das _Magirus_ ou pelas imagens que o helicóptero enviava. Aquela simplicidade era agradável e ver a cooperação de tantos soldados dava uma sensação de valor e utilidade, fazia-o muito satisfeito com seu trabalho. Tinha nascido para isso e desse modo, era muito respeitado.

Todos pediam sua opinião, ele dava sugestões nas estratégias confiando que seriam consideradas antes de qualquer decisão. Seu ponto de vista treinado e aguçado era uma joia para todo o corpo e a dedicação que ele empenhava em cada curso e especialização que recebia como gratificação o transformava no tenente mais próximo a uma promoção entre todos. Ele não ambicionava nada além do reconhecimento de seu trabalho, porém. Sabia que liderar era uma tarefa honrada e árdua, que não devia ser desejada levianamente ou assumida só para acariciar o ego.

O chefe do departamento estava lá naquela tarde novamente para outra entrevista. Ele parou para conversar com todo mundo que estava por ali, descansando um instante, tomando um café ou recebendo novas ordens.

_Um dia precisamos sair para beber. –e ele tocou Heero no ombro, de supetão, fazendo-o torcer o nariz.

_Sim, senhor. –e limitou-se a dizer.

_Você sempre está sério demais.

_Não vejo problemas nisso. –monótono, Heero se expressou, a máscara de oxigênio pendurada de lado ocultando um pouco sua frustração com o comentário.

_Não se preocupe, chefe, o Yuy tem uma garota agora. –um dos rapazes da companhia denunciou, maroto.

Heero enviou uma olhada de canto abrasiva para o colega que apertou os dentes, de repente preocupando-se com as consequências de sua língua solta. Heero levava sua privacidade muito a sério.

_Isso é verdade? Então temos que marcar um jantar. –o chefe sorriu, parecendo sinceramente contente, e Heero assentiu por mero respeito. –Seu pai já sabe?

_Não. –e aborreceu-se pelo que tinha que dizer a seguir. –Ainda estamos nos conhecendo. –não era verdade, nem a sombra dela. O que ele e Relena estavam nutrindo era muito mais íntimo e profundo que algumas saídas ocasionais para ver onde podiam chegar.

_Está certo. Me mantenha atualizado. –o chefe instruiu, feito falasse de trabalho, feito tivesse algum direito naquela informação, mas só estava sendo bondoso. E era apenas nessas horas que Heero detestava ser tão proeminente no departamento.

O chefe prosseguiu com seus cumprimentos, o sorriso debaixo do bigode incansável, e Heero se virou para seu colega:

_Por que teve de falar aquilo?

_Oras, Yuy, não leve a mal. O chefe está certo: precisa apresentar a madame para a companhia. Devíamos ter um jantar. Estamos precisando de um motivo para beber mesmo.

Heero revirou os olhos e desistiu de irritar-se.

Antes de fazê-la passar por todos aqueles constrangimentos, tinha que tomar uma atitude decisiva. E no final, eles estavam certos – precisava mesmo marcar um jantar.

::::::::::

_Yes! –Akane exclamou, extática, e saiu gargalhando, dando espaço para os outros bailarinos checarem os resultados. Ela correu para uma colega e, de mãos dadas, pularam como meninas de três anos, cirandando cada vez mais rápido. Por enquanto, ainda não havia muito motivo para inveja. O ranking não tinha resultados discrepantes. E como não havia eliminação – fora mais uma prova – não se via quase carinhas tristes.

Eleita para o segundo lugar da lista, Akane garantira presença no corpo de baile que estaria com Relena como as chamas do Pássaro de Fogo. Não via a hora de começar os ensaios. Já se sentia abençoada com a oportunidade, mas não ia deixar de competir por um papel.

Quando entraram no estúdio para começar a aula, os ânimos já tinham se conformado. Sem sentimentalismos, o professor não deu tempo para conversa fiada e fez todo mundo correr para a barra e iniciar o aquecimento.

Akane procurava Relena pelo espelho, mas ela tinha ficado praticamente no fim da fila e não havia como trocarem olhares. Ela tinha mais interesses em ver Relena além de comunicar a alegria de dançarem juntas. Precisava avaliar como ela parecia depois daquele domingo tão tumultuado.

Entre a prática e avaliação tiveram um intervalo muito breve e Akane decidiu que falaria com ela depois da aula, entregando-se totalmente aos exercícios do dia. Estava na sua obrigação mostrar empenho agora.

Depois que a turma Akane fora avaliada e corrigida pelo professor, ela pegou sua toalha na barra e achou Relena sozinha, sentada alongando-se no fundo da sala. A aula estava perto do fim e não havia mais nada para as duas fazerem até o professor chamar todos para suas palavras finais.

Enquanto ia em direção de Relena, observou a senhorita Une e Lorde Kushrenada. Eles estavam trocando cochichos sobre algo que notavam na avaliação que o professor conduzia então.

_A senhorita Une nunca vem vestida para dançar. Ela bem podia mostrar alguns truques para nós. –Ane se enxugava na toalha ao se aproximar. Relena olhou-a com um sorriso cansado, encolhendo as pernas, encerrando os alongamentos. –Posso me sentar?

_É claro. –mostrou o lugar a seu lado. Deu um sorriso sábio, tímido, antes de comentar: –Parece que agora vamos trabalhar mais de perto…

_Não sabe que privilégio é poder dançar com você. –e respeitosa, inclinou-se um pouco feito se dirigisse a uma realeza, e falou baixo e devotamente.

_O que é isso, o prazer é meu. –e seu sorriso ganhou mais força, simpático, a dramaticidade da menina a espantando. –Sua performance foi incrível. Como você faz para sair dos _fouettes_ e executar um _grand jeté_ com tanta facilidade?

Sacudindo a cabeça e desenhando com os lábios um sorriso surpreso e orgulhoso, Akane explicou:

_Dancei hip-hop paralelo com o balé minha adolescência inteira; fortalece muito. –e bateu nas próprias pernas, rindo despretensiosa. O professor lançou um olhar de reprova para ela.

_Interessante. –Relena assentiu, admirada.

_Muito obrigada mesmo. –e Akane voltou a expressar, sem saber organizar as emoções, mordendo o lábio.

_Imagina. –e Relena a observava, entretida com a atitude dela, vendo nos olhos verdes e felino de Akane fogos de artifícios de puro deslumbre. Não importava o que dissesse, aquela experiência sempre seria especial para Akane, por mais habilidosa que ela fosse.

No silêncio que restou, Relena se recordou de quando estivera no lugar de Akane, anos atrás, recebendo a oportunidade de dividir diretamente o palco com a primeira bailarina de sua época, que agora dançava na Inglaterra. Sentiu-se do mesmo jeito.

Relena foi despertada do feliz devaneio pela observação de Akane:

_Você parece bem.

Pela análise feita, Akane se sentia segura em afirmar. Deu um sorriso de canto, moleca, porém Relena via como os olhos dela perderam a intensidade e se enterneceram.

_Sim, agora estou. –confessou, encabulada.

_Eu fui muito dura com você ontem. Me desculpa, tá? –e levou sua atenção para a toalha em suas mãos, percorrendo o viés com os dedos.

_Não, está tudo bem. Você falou algo que eu precisava ouvir. –e sacudindo os ombros, Relena abraçou os joelhos, apoiando o queixo neles.

_Tem certeza?

Relena assentiu e percebeu que Akane ainda não tinha ficado contente. Suspirou, e antes que pudesse dizer algo mais, viu o professor gesticular para que todos se reunissem.

_Eu queria ter falado com você sobre isso antes da aula, mas não deu. –Akane murmurou enquanto se aproximavam dos outros alunos.

A voz de Akane estava diferente. Ainda não tinham intimidade, nem tiveram tempo de conversar, mas Relena percebeu que a menina exibia um interesse sincero demais para ser mantida a distância. Não podia deixar que Akane se sentisse desconsiderada quando tinha sido tão atenciosa. Além do mais, Heero apreciava-a muito.

Um pouco ansiosa, Akane olhou para ela duas vezes antes do professor começar a falar. Devia ter tido mais tato, devia ter sido mais delicada… não causou a boa impressão que planejara. Suspirou, estalando a língua.

Relena a tocou no ombro:

_Você me ajudou bastante, pode ter certeza. Obrigada por se preocupar. –e descobriu as palavras que iam aliviar a menina.

Akane sorriu e assentiu, realizada então. Só tinha sido essa sua intenção mesmo e sempre ganhava o dia por saber que tinha colaborado.

_Atenção! –o professor Nedved olhou certeiro para elas, batendo no taco o bastão que às vezes usava para marcar compasso e ameaçar os alunos.

Depois de garantido o silêncio total, Nedved passou a discorrer. Não era muito bom com elogios, mas as críticas que fazia podiam irritar a ponto de se querer provar que ele estava errado. Os bailarinos as escutavam desinteressadamente, porém, porque uns trinta por cento do que ele reclamava era pura ranhetice. Akane deu uma olhadela para o lado da senhorita Une e a encontrou risonha com o que ouvia. Nem ela se impressionava tanto assim com as cobranças de Ned.

Tint se reuniu a Relena e Akane e juntas foram para o vestiário.

_E como você está? –Tint enganchou-se em Akane, dando um solavanco.

_Bem. –e até soou meio monótona.

_Só isso? Pensei que você ia dizer maravilhosa, fantástica, depois de saber que é a segunda no ranking!

_Ah, é sobre isso que está falando… –e Akane gargalhou por ter traído a si mesma. –Nesse caso, nem sei explicar minha felicidade! Estou honrada!

_Se a gente comparar nossos grupos, o principal e o avançado, eu e você estamos na mesma posição. –Tint arrazoou de um jeito que Relena ainda não tinha visto. Akane pareceu ensoberbecida, porém ninguém sabia se era só atuação.

_Eu sou da elite agora. –e brincou, arrojando a voz e jogando espalhafatosamente o cabelo ruivo que tinha acabado de soltar.

Relena sacudiu a cabeça, divertindo-se. Sentaram-se para desatarem as sapatilhas.

_Quer saber por que não ficou no topo da lista? –Tint ofereceu.

Akane interrompeu o que fazia e se mostrou atenta:

_Quero. –sabia que um conselho valioso lhe seria apresentado.

_Expressão facial: você ficou cantando junto da música. –e Tint deu uma risada malvada.

Akane franziu o rosto, revoltada consigo mesma:

_Droga. –e armou um bico cômico demais para significar fúria.

_Daniil tentou interceder, mas Ned não abriu mão. –Relena murmurou segredando e saiu para se trocar. Tint deu umas palmadinhas no ombro de Akane, consolando-a, e depois as duas riram, bobas.

_Estou contente. –e Akane confessou, suspirando sonhadora.

Relena e Akane aguardaram Tint combinar algo com Daniil para saírem, e as três pararam na base dos degraus do lado de fora do conservatório, feito ainda houvesse algo a ser resolvido.

_O que vão fazer agora? Eu tenho que ir na limpeza de pele. –Tint não estava nada empolgada para o compromisso.

_Importante. –Relena assentiu, motivadora, pensando que ela também precisava começar com as suas sessões.

_Eu tenho que esperar minha carona… se é que eu vou ter uma…

E nesse momento, uma buzinada fez as três se virarem.

_Ah! Duo! –Akane saiu saltitando até a grande Harley Davidson.

Tint levantou as sobrancelhas para Relena e as duas a seguiram.

_Esse aí eu não conheço. –e Tint chegou falando no meio do beijo intenso demais dos dois para ser só um cumprimento.

_O que ela quis dizer com isso, Ane? –Duo pulou na brincadeira.

_Ah, nada, nada… –e riu, porém entre os dentes rosnou para Tint "te mato".

_Sou Duo Maxwell. –impaciente, ele se apresentou. –Boa-tarde, senhoritas. –e ergueu os óculos de sol para elas a moda de chapéu.

As duas riram:

_Tint. –ronronou. Lembrava-se dele daquela noite no clube vagamente, mas tudo o que Akane tinha lhe contado estava ali, alicerçando sua análise.

_Relena. –pronunciou com clareza e refinamento. Estendeu-lhe a mão.

Ele não esperava pelo gesto, e enquanto tomava a mão dela fez uma expressão de pasme e suspense pelo nome que ouvira. Akane riu, entendendo o que ele ia fazer:

_Pare com isso, seu bobo! –mas já era tarde e ele estava beijando a mão dela, antiquado. Tint o encarava com estranhamento, talvez até nojo.

_Então você é a famosa Relena. –e os olhos chamejavam com malícia, medindo-a inteira depois de devolver-lhe a mão.

_Hã? –Relena ficou sem saber como agir diante de tanta gente animada e extravagante.

Duo riu depois e meneou a cabeça, resolvendo não constrangê-la mais, contentando-se em observá-la. Estava curioso sobre o jeito inocente e elevado dela, intrigado sobre o que exatamente tinha conquistado Heero. Ela realmente tinha um brilho incomum, cativante.

Parando para prestar atenção no uniforme que o rapaz usava, Relena entendeu enfim a graça:

_Você trabalha com Heero. –e estreitou os olhos para apresentar sua dedução.

_Sim. –ele mordeu o lábio, descontraído.

Relena sacudiu a cabeça, esclarecida, perguntando-se porque era dita famosa. Heero não tinha jeito de quem contava vantagens. Deixou para lá.

_Vamos? Eu tenho que voltar para o quartel. –e Duo entregou o capacete para Akane, soando responsável então.

_Relena, não quer ir lá para o alojamento? A gente podia conversar um pouco.

_Pode ser, estou livre… –e hesitou um pouco em aceitar. Acabou caindo na pergunta "por que não?".

Todos vestiram seus capacetes e subiram em suas motos. Tint separou-se deles com buzinadas no primeiro semáforo.

Duo corria muito e Relena não tinha como acompanhar, até porque não tinha concorrência entre a Davidson e a scooter. Aproveitando o tempo sozinha, ficou mergulhada em pensamentos. O entrosamento de segundos atrás a deixou animada, nunca tinha se sentindo tão rejuvenescida como naquele ano. Será que sua vida tinha sido chata até então? Devia se dedicar a dança, não tinha escapatória. Porém… talvez tivesse se isolado do mundo sem perceber. Talvez por isso Tint costumasse dizer que ela precisava se divertir mais, se soltar… talvez não fosse só implicância, talvez fosse verdade. Não se aborrecia com a percepção. Sabia aceitar com gratidão todas as lições. O balé ensina muita humildade.

Quando viu o prédio do alojamento despontar, localizou Akane e o namorado encostados na moto, discutindo algo enquanto a esperavam. Riu, sem saber por que se sentindo ridícula por chegar depois. Eles nem pareceram notar.

Duo colocou o capacete de novo e saiu assim que ela estacionou, e Akane jogou a bolsa por cima do ombro, aproximando-se dela.

_Eu falei para ele ir mais devagar, mas não me escuta. Diz que não tem medo de morrer… –Akane foi discorrendo enquanto Relena terminava de se ajeitar. –Só não conta pro Heero, viu? –e pediu, desanimada.

_Seu segredo está guardado. –riu, bem-disposta.

Fazia muitos anos que Relena não entrava no alojamento. Tinha boas lembranças. Não dos primeiros seis meses, é claro, os mais difíceis da sua vida. Morar sozinha no meio de tantos estranhos. A pouca idade e a vida protegida que tinha vivido até aquele momento não facilitaram sua adaptação. Quem sabe não foi ali que acabou se distanciando do mundo?

De qualquer modo, graças a sua docilidade e força de pacificação, sua ingênua autoconfiança, conseguiu fazer bons amigos, que mantinha até então. Por isso encheu o peito e sorriu para si mesma. Boas lembranças.

_Zenia! –Akane se adiantou para ir abraçar a mulher rechonchuda atrás do balcão, que servia como uma espécie de recepção.

_Oras, Yora, todo dia vai ser assim? –a mulher retribuiu o abraço com agastamento, apesar de sorrir.

Akane só resmungou afirmativamente, separando-se dela.

_Como foi o recital?

_Fiquei em segundo lugar!

_Parabéns! –e por pouco não abraçou a menina de novo. Riu, contentada.

_Obrigada! Olha só quem veio comigo…

Zenia foi forçada a virar-se na direção que Akane mostrava. Relena sorriu, abanando com a mão livre.

_Senhorita Darlian!

Relena deu de ombros, sem graça, avançando devagar até a mulher. Na sua época, ela tinha sido bedel da área feminina.

_Sentiu saudades? –e arriscou brincar depois de ver como ela tratou Akane.

_E como! Nunca mais tivemos uma bailarina como você aqui. –e deu um abraço nela também, bastante carinhoso. Relena entendeu então porque Akane insistia nos abraços. Era deliciosamente fofo dentro dos braços da mulher. –Venha nos visitar mais vezes!

Relena assentiu, embora sem intenções de cumprir.

_Tem uma encomenda aqui para você, Yora.

_Mesmo? –e recebeu um grande pacote retangular pouco espesso, mas macio, que Zenia puxou de debaixo do balcão. –Yay! É da mamãe! Depois te conto o que é. –piscou um dos olhos.

Zenia gargalhou e voltou para seu banquinho ao mesmo tempo em que as meninas se dirigiam para a escadaria.

_Onde era seu quarto aqui?

_Eu tive dois: no segundo andar, o 10A, e depois no quarto andar, o 42B.

_O meu é no terceiro andar, 39A.

Subiram em silêncio, Relena observando seu redor e notando como nada mudara. Os degraus rangiam exatamente no mesmo tom. Até as teias de aranha seguiam nos mesmos lugares. E era tão caro o condomínio…

_Chegamos! Jogue suas coisas aqui… –e Akane mostrou uma poltrona perto da janela. Deixou sua bolsa na cama e sentou-se com um pulo no colchão, pronta para estudar o pacote.

Relena a obedeceu e deu uma volta pelo quarto. Akane tinha roupas de cama vibrantes e trouxera alguns objetos de decoração, dando ao ambiente sua própria personalidade. Não parecia nem um pouco o aposento genérico em que Relena ficara. E o que mais gostou foi o enorme espelho de corpo inteiro adaptado na parede do armário.

_Você treina aqui?

Para responder, outra vez Akane resmungou afirmativamente.

_Minha mãe me mandou um figurino para a audição! –e compartilhou a seguir, estourando a beirada do envelope, deixando escapar um babado verde-floresta. De repente, o pacote se inflou, feito não pudesse mais suportar seu conteúdo. Com cuidado, Akane puxou o babado até que o tutu saiu, dobrado várias vezes. Depois, ela puxou o _collant_ com filigranas e pedrarias e, dentro deste, havia uma tiara russa, chamada _kokoshnik_ , de tecido bordado combinando.

Enquanto Akane alisava o _collant_ sobre a cama, Relena pegou o tutu, o desenrolou e sacudiu, para que recuperasse a forma.

_Que maravilhoso! –e não podia evitar deslumbrar-se. Akane sorriu para ela, bastante animada também. –Sua mãe é muito talentosa! Heero tinha comentado…

_Quer experimentar?

_Posso? Mas… –e apesar de não achar educado aceitar, não desgrudava os olhos da linha do decote decorada de _strass_.

_Não esquenta com isso! –Akane assentiu, incentivando, erguendo o _collant_ e colocando na frente do corpo de Relena.

Relena mordeu o lábio.

_Ah, se insiste… –e cedeu.

Quando voltou do banheiro trajando o _collant_ , Akane a ajudou com tutu.

_Que fantástico! –Relena se olhava e repetia, reverente, lembrando-se de sua pessoa de quatro aninhos com a primeira fantasia de dança. O grande espelho oferecia uma visão perfeita, e as duas analisavam os detalhes, extasiadas.

_Agora, a tiara. –Akane amarrou a fita que passava por baixo dos cabelos, para ajudar a fixar o adereço.

_Você precisa mostrar o trabalho de sua mãe para a equipe do figurino. –Relena acertou a tiara com as pontas dos dedos. –É espetacular, nunca vi nada igual! –virou o rosto para lá e cá, examinando o seu perfil. –Precisamos pelo menos desses adereços! Acha que podemos encomendar treze tiaras como essa com sua mãe? Ela faria a tempo?

_Acredito que sim. Não devem ser assim tão complicadas. Vou dar um toque para ela.

E as duas ficaram olhando o reflexo cintilante no espelho.

Enfim, desprendendo o tutu, Relena voltou-se para Akane:

_Vai tentar um papel de princesa?

_É, já estou trabalhando na coreografia desde o anúncio da montagem.

_Vai conseguir. –e entregou o tutu para Akane. Tanta determinação só podia levá-la ao sucesso que desejava.

_Bem, acho que sim. Afinal, são doze princesas… –e riu, despretensiosa. –Tem que sobrar uma para mim.

_Não é só por isso. Você é muito habilidosa. Com metade do que fez no recital, você passa. –Relena elogiou, desinibida. Sabia que Akane era mais confiante do que isso.

Mas para sua surpresa, ouvia-a rir de novo embaraçada:

_Não é para tanto. –e deu de ombros, fechando o tutu e colocando-o espraiado na colcha.

Relena deixou um sorriso esboçado enquanto assistia Akane arrumar o tule. Desamarrou a tiara e a desprendeu de seus cabelos, pousando-a na cama perto da saia. Achava curioso o modo de Akane ser humilde sem ser pedante ou exagerada. Ela era ambiciosa, mas não obsessiva. Bailarinas assim iam longe.

Ao retornar vestida, pegou o cabide que Akane separara para o _collant_ e o pendurou na maçaneta da porta do banheiro.

_A senhorita Une e o Lorde Kushrenada não param de olhar para você, percebeu?

Relena deu de ombros, começando a trançar os cabelos, sentindo-se encalorada.

_Já pensou no que isso significa? Não vejo a hora de eles anunciarem os planos…

_Pois é… mas vão fazer isso só depois das apresentações. Você está disposta a ir para a Bélgica?

_Com certeza! –e Akane rodopiou pelo quarto. –Imagina o quanto eu poderia me aperfeiçoar? –parou na frente do espelho, corrigindo sua postura, a posição dos pés, treinando as cinco posições básicas, concentrada em seu próprio olhar no reflexo. –Não dá pra não sonhar com isso.

Relena assentiu, parando ao lado dela na quinta posição, realizando uma pirueta. O assoalho colaborava bem para os movimentos. Repetiu a pirueta e as duas trocaram risadas cúmplices.

Depois, Akane deu um nó no próprio cabelo e foi até sua pequena geladeira, tirando de lá duas garrafinhas de água.

_Então, está preparada para a verdadeira diversão? –e jogou uma garrafa para Relena, marota.

_O que está aprontando? –Relena destravou o lacre da tampa.

Akane bebeu quase tudo antes de mencionar:

_Lya já deve ter chegado também.

_E?

_Ela tem _Kinect_! Vamos jogar _Just Dance_!

::::::::::

Heero jogou as chaves na mesinha de canto e bufou, correndo a mão pela franja. Já faltava quinze para as duas. Sentou no sofá com o pacote de papel pardo e tirou de dentro o enorme hambúrguer do Burger King. Precisava de um banho decente, mas o estômago estava mais exigente e por enquanto a ducha que tomara no quartel bastava. Pelo menos, estava liberado naquela manhã. Só ia se reportar depois do almoço, para ficar de plantão. Aquela operação no porto bagunçou todos os turnos de todas as companhias, mas estava dando resultados. Até o fim daquele dia, a fumaça já teria dissipado.

Ligou a TV e mordeu o lanche, logo apertando freneticamente o controle remoto. Nunca tinha nada interessante passando aquele horário. Parou em um canal que estava mostrando várias propagandas de venda por telefone e ficou hipnotizado pela demonstração de algumas facas coreanas. Definitivamente, tinham que encomendar uma dúzia para a companhia. Elas eram imparáveis. Talvez se conseguissem um lote sem aquelas rosas decorativas na lâmina…

Procurou o celular no bolso. Quase ligou para encomendar uma faca, só para ver se ela era tão afiada mesmo. Na barra superior da telinha, um alerta de mensagem recebida.

Era de Akane, uma foto, uma selfie dela no meio de quatro garotas, todas elas fazendo caretas diversas, com exceção de uma que só oferecia um sorriso enorme que até apertava seus olhos, corada e brilhante – Relena. De legenda, Akane enviou:

"Competição de _Just Dance_."

"A Relena ficou em último. Não leva o menor jeito." Na sequência, nada menos que cinco emoticons que choravam de rir.

"A propósito, fiquei em segundo lugar no recital. Parabéns para mim." Emoticon de aplauso.

"Parabéns." –ele respondeu, divertido. "Precisamos conversar. Podemos almoçar?"

Ela só ia ver de manhã. Mas tinha tempo.

Abriu a janela de Relena.

"Não consegui ligar. Como foi seu dia?" –digitou velozmente.

Parecia insosso. Podia fazer melhor que isso. Afinal, ela tinha mandado algo do fundo do coração.

Bufou.

Não sabia nem mandar uma mensagem.

De repente, abriu um sorriso sereno e relaxado pelo cansaço e escreveu:

"Você é minha alegria." –e esta sim ele enviou.

* * *

Boa noite!

Eu estou muito empolgada com essa história! Deu para perceber, não é? A seção de recapitulação lá em cima já está até virando uma coisa desnecessária.

Sempre me animo com enredos assim, cheios de diálogos, fatos rotineiros, aleatoriedades. Para mim, isso é que viver - celebrar o fascínio das pequenezas.

Quero explicar que decidi usar o título "Lorde" para Treize por que seria algo mais próximo, mais fácil para a gente entender, e elimina a necessidade de explicações demais, mas na Bélgica, o título dele seria " _Jonkheer_ ".

Agora, vou tentar dar uma atenção para "Tentando a Sorte" e cuidar das tarefas do trabalho. Aguardem mais, logo, logo.

Como sempre, desconsiderem alguns pormenores.

Esse capítulo era para ter sido uma surpresa para a Lica, que ama tanto a fic.

Obrigada a todo mundo pelo apoio!

Espero que estejam gostando, deixem também suas reviews!

Beijos!

12.02.2016


	6. 6

**No último capítulo…**

O mundo da primeira bailarina começou a ampliar-se mais e fazer mais sentido desde que Heero surgiu em sua vida. Relena começa a se aproximar mais de Akane após uma tarde divertida passada no alojamento do conservatório, jogando videogame e colocando a fofoca em dia. Heero está bastante atarefado com a finalização dos trabalhos no porto, mas tira tempo para fazer planos para ele e Relena.

::::::::::

 **6**

Foi preciso toda a manhã trocando mensagens para decidir em que restaurante ir. Não podia ser um lugar em que Relena pudesse aparecer. Tampouco podia oferecer apenas comidas pesadas e gordurosas no cardápio já que Akane ia dançar a tarde inteira. Só chegaram a um consenso quando ela entrou no carro.

_Pesquisei aqui enquanto te esperava…

_Sim?

_Acha que podemos ir a um restaurante vegetariano em China Town?

_Funciona bem… obrigada, eu sei que você detesta…

_Não, não me importo.

_É bom para a forma. Você está numa idade em que precisa se cuidar.

Ele desviou a atenção do trânsito lerdo e traiçoeiro:

_Não enche, Ane… –ordenou, monótono. Akane sabia que ele queria rir. A ideia de ela chamá-lo de velho era no mínimo ridícula.

No caminho, Heero deixou Akane contar tudo sobre o resultado do recital. Não resistiu um sorriso maroto enquanto ela super detalhava a tarde divertida no alojamento. Foi bom saber que ela manteve Relena distraída. Além de ter jeito para isso, Akane se sentia na obrigação de acolher e promover bem-estar.

Agora, no restaurante, era a vez de ele falar. Depois dos pedidos feitos, Akane apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e usou as duas mãos para segurar o rosto, mergulhando em profunda mudez, dedicando uma atenção abissal.

Aquilo o sobrecarregou um pouco. Limpou a garganta, enxergando-se dentro dos olhos repentinamente enormes dela.

_Eu quero dar um jantar. –e esforçou-se em pronunciar calmamente. Não podia prever que reação ela ia ter.

_Tipo uma festa? –e ela investigou, já gostando da ideia.

_Não.

_Só um jantar.

_Sim.

_Para dois?

_É.

Akane assentiu, esclarecida, contendo uns barulhinhos de alegrias para não pressioná-lo. Notou Heero relaxar um pouco a postura, lembrando que não precisava se explicar para ela.

Enquanto as bebidas foram servidas, Akane pegou o celular para começar a organizar:

_Quando? –e bebericou o chá verde.

_Daqui aproximadamente duas semanas. –e bebeu também, mas careteando um pouco. O chá podia ser fraco, mas o gosto ainda era exótico demais para si.

_Em um sábado à noite? –e percorreu o calendário com olhos. Foi só Heero assentir e ela marcou a data. –Onde?

_Meu apartamento.

_Oh, vai ser algo bem especial. –e dessa vez deixou vazar sua felicidade. –A gente vai ter que fazer algumas alterações…

_Sim, pode ficar a vontade.

_Mesmo?

_Dentro de um orçamento…

_Não, claro. E o menu?

_Também pode ficar por sua conta.

_Ah, então eu quero cozinhar. Só que aí, eu vou ter de estar lá quando ela chegar.

_A gente pensa em alguma coisa.

_Bem, dá para eu ir amanhã à noite para observar o espaço?

_Vou ver como fica meu horário agora à tarde.

_Combinado. Agora vamos falar do pagamento.

_Hã?

_É claro. Além de eu te arranjar a garota, vou ter esse trabalhão organizando o jantar mais lindo do mundo de graça?

_Sim.

_Não. Heero, eu quero uma bicicleta.

A exigência dela era simplória.

_Não. –mas ele não tinha dó em destruir seus sonhos.

_Não-eu não tenho dinheiro ou não-não? –ela se permitiu compreender antes de se revoltar frente à tão intransigente negativa.

_Não-não. –ele reiterou, invariável.

_Por que não? –choramingou, magoada.

_Aqui não é como lá em casa. É uma cidade grande e perigosa. Como vai fazer quando chover? E vai ter ensaios até tarde, não é? É arriscado demais. Eu posso ir te buscar. Não é incômodo para mim.

_Ah, tudo bem. Vou pedir para o Duo. –ela resmungou, aborrecida.

_Ane… –repreensor, até se esqueceu de como o chá verde era amargo e bebeu um grande gole.

Ela o enfrentou com os olhos por um segundo. Depois, reclamou, infantil:

_Tá, tudo bem, esquece que falei isso.

E se enfiou em um silêncio amuado, mastigando a salada parecendo um dinossauro. Heero não se abalou. A qualquer momento, ela saia do emburramento. Ia ver a sensibilidade de seus argumentos. Aguardou com tranquilidade, sucumbindo a uma mentalização do passo que planejava dar, do compromisso que ia propor. Suspirou, incomodado.

_Não precisa ficar preocupado.

Ele tentou rebater, mas era inútil. Não importava o tamanho da certeza de que Relena reagiria bem, de que ela gostava de si, ainda afobava pensar que ela tinha duas opções de resposta.

_Vai dar tudo certo. Eu estou muito contente. Parabéns. É um passo importante.

_É um passo essencial.

Ela assentiu, divertida. Ele e seu senso de dever. Gostava de levar tudo a sério.

_Você também vai precisar de uma roupa legal.

_Eu tenho roupas legais… –ele se defendeu, afrontado.

_Ah, sim… camisa pólo, camisa pólo e, vejamos, camisa pólo. –e apontou para a que ele estava usando, do uniforme.

_Raios. –e estalou a língua, olhando para o fundo da xicara de chá, indisposto a tomar o último gole.

_Foi você quem me procurou… sabia que eu faço serviço completo.

Ele bufou, mais cansado que aborrecido.

_É um investimento. –ela alegou, querendo se justificar.

Heero não respondeu nem sim, nem não.

Não se deram ao trabalho de pedir sobremesa. Nenhuma opção era convidativa mesmo.

Heero desceu do carro e foi com Akane até a porta do conservatório, terminando o assunto sobre o progresso das operações no porto.

_Então, até mais. Quem vem me buscar, já que eu não posso ter uma bicicleta…? –e ela fez questão de mencionar.

Heero revirou os olhos.

_Eu venho, vou pedir uma licença para o capitão.

Ela sorriu e abanou um tchauzinho, escalando a escadaria em uma corridinha.

Heero a assistiu entrar e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, demorando-se uns instantes. Olhou o movimento na avenida, sentindo a brisa e escutando o riso e conversas dos outros estudantes que também chegavam para o período da tarde. Alguns vinham com _cases_ de instrumentos musicais e cabelos bagunçados, em alto contraste com os bailarinos, em suas roupas básicas e leves e mochilas esportivas.

E em meio aqueles rostos alheios, ele encontrou seu sorriso favorito, o dela. O que havia de especial nele Heero não sabia explicar. Somente sentia o tempo parar.

_Heero… –quando se aproximou, murmurou, suspirando sonhadora, iluminada, tentando não exceder-se em sua animação.

Com um sorriso no olhar, uma feição de carinho, Heero a segurou pela cintura e beijou o alto dos cabelos dela.

Ela definitivamente era seu maior, talvez seu único, motivo de alegria.

A tentação de afundar seu rosto no peito dele e render-se àqueles braços e esquecer-se até de si mesma era forte e urgente.

Trocaram olhares que transbordavam silenciosamente em palavras de amor. Os lábios queriam participar daquela comunicação silenciosa, do jeito todo deles, mas antes de se encostarem, foram surpreendidos:

_Nos encontramos outra vez. –havia qualquer coisa marcial no jeito da senhorita Une abordá-los, mas a expressão dela vinha entre felina e divertida.

Relena mordeu o lábio e deixou-se rir ao mesmo tempo em que Heero se encabulou, entesando a postura e desviando o olhar, querendo parecer neutro, responsável talvez.

_Cordelia, querida. –e a atenção de Heero acabou capturada pela nova voz que polidamente queria repreender a mulher. O homem loiro, uma presença apenas de pano de fundo até então, finalmente se manifestava.

Observando-se com cautela, nenhum dos dois modificou suas expressões.

_Heero, este é Lorde Treize Khushrenada, um dos patronos do balé belga. –Relena tirou tempo para explicar, sem enxergar nada incomum no modo como os homens se examinavam.

Sem resistir uma formalidade, o lorde estendeu a mão e Heero a aceitou usando sua cautela de sempre. Mantiveram-se em silêncio.

_Até daqui a pouco. –a senhorita Une despediu-se, tranquila, mas dona de si, sendo seguida por Treize, que observou Heero de soslaio até o quanto pôde.

Heero também o espreitou, deixando um ar tenso escapar dos pulmões, voltando a esticar uma das mãos para alcançar a moça consigo.

_O que há? –ela pediu, serena, a voz ecoando o prazer de simplesmente estar com ele.

_Ele não gosta de mim.

_O lorde? Por que diz isso?

_Sinto que não me vê com bons olhos.

_Ele é um pouco extravagante, mas não acredito que tenha algum julgamento sobre você.

Heero meneou a cabeça, ainda agarrado à má impressão que teve do encontro. Suspirou fundo:

_Eu preciso ir. Nos vemos depois. –e beijou-a de raspão. Era arriscado. Sentiu como os lábios dela queriam mais e os olhos se escureceram de prazer. –Assim que a operação no porto acabar, vou ter um tempo para nós dois. –e a frase também vinha para seu próprio consolo.

_Está bem. –e havia leveza e confiança concentrados naquela anuência.

Ela ergueu os ombros em gesto de relutância e deixou-o soltar-se e passar por ela. Ficou parada ali no primeiro degrau, assistindo-o afastar-se, ele não olhava para trás e ela sabia por quê. Era sempre tão prazerosamente difícil despedirem-se, se ele se voltasse, seria tortura para os dois.

Heero caminhava a passos firmes, como que contados, tentando se concentrar em algo que não fosse a sensação de ser vigiado à distância pelos olhos dela. Se se distraísse, com certeza seria detido e jamais desejaria se mover.

Mas por que tinham de ser fortes? Por que tinham de resistir? Sabiam que não eram capazes. Tinham acendido uma chama inexorável.

Relena encheu o peito de ar:

_Heero! –chamou, risonha, e fez com a mão uma viseira contra o sol.

Não importava a distância, aquela voz sempre o deteria. Ele estacou e virou para trás só para vê-la vindo até ele num passo célere de corrida contida.

Ele meneou a cabeça, os lábios se contorcendo de vontade de rir da travessura dela.

Quando chegou até ele, jogou seus braços sobre o ombro dele, envolvendo seu pescoço, e erguendo-se nas pontas dos pés, ousou dar-lhe um beijo. Ele aceitou de bom grado. A inconsequente coragem dela era a resposta mais extraordinária a tudo o que ele só tinha imaginado.

Pressuroso, o beijo compensou sua brevidade em intensidade. Cada segundo que passavam juntos aumentava o custo de ficarem separados.

Faltava algo, porém, uma frase de sabor doce que desmanchava na boca, ainda temerária. Os olhos se prometeram pronunciá-la em breve. Relena abriu um sorriso e retornou para a entrada do conservatório agora de coração apaziguado. Heero suspirou vendo-a ir só por um instante e também tomou o seu caminho. Ia pensar nela a tarde toda.

::::::::::

Havia um apinhado de meninas aos pés da escadaria do conservatório, conversando barulhentas com toda a despretensão da juventude. Elas riam e mexiam os cabelos, expressivas, encostavam-se a suas scooters, cansadas. Mas estavam cheias de planos. Lya debruçava sobre o guidom ouvindo Tint discorrer sobre a festa que aconteceria no fim-de-semana. Relena comentava sobre suas expectativas para a audição da semana que vem com Akane e Fanny. Ainda outras bailarinas mais se ajuntaram ali, suas vozes compondo um ruído branco para quem estava de fora.

Enquanto Relena explicava porque achava que Valentina deveria se esforçar mais para o papel que queria, acompanhou um carro azul-marinho parar com intenção de não demorar-se. Já tinha aprendido a reconhecer aquele veículo tão rápido quanto a seu dono, os azuis dos olhos de Heero pareciam com a pintura metálica do sedan.

Ela sorriu discreto, amolecendo as palavras na sua boca. Valentina e Fanny franziram um pouco suas sobrancelhas, mas não tiveram tempo de observar nada. Akane avisou bem alto:

_Tenho que ir! Até mais, gente.

E agarrada na alça da bolsa, apressou-se em saltitos. Relena a seguiu com o olhar até a porta, tentando roubar um relance do motorista quando o carro abrisse. Estranhou, porém, a ruiva debruçar-se na janela e jogar a bolsa lá dentro. Falou alguma coisa com Heero, olhou para trás uma vez.

Fanny distraiu-se com Valentina e as demais. Se bem que Tint notou quando Akane voltou bem depressa e com um riso malicioso chamou Relena e a levou embora.

_Quer que Heero te leve para casa? Eu posso levar sua scooter. Sigo vocês até seu prédio…

Relena tentou não sorrir demais.

_Está bem…

Procurou na bolsa as chaves e entregou para Akane.

_Sabe qual é?

_Sei sim, a lilás, né? –e se afastou até a fila de motinhas acompanhando o meio-fio.

Relena a olhou indecisa só por um segundo e depois continuou até o carro, sem se lembrar de despedir-se, raptada espontaneamente.

Heero a olhava fixo desde que notou a silhueta dela se aproximando, brilhando sob o sol preguiçoso do fim de tarde.

_Olá… –ela abaixou diante do vidro aberto e embora não sorrisse, estava toda iluminada.

Ele respirou fundo, apreciativo e esticou-se, abrindo a porta para ela. Ganhou um beijo na bochecha complementando o cumprimento.

Não sabiam bem o que dizer. Heero checou os espelhos e saiu. Minutos depois, viu Akane um pouco atrás. Ela deu um sinal com o farol.

Relena analisava o perfil dele:

_Cansado?

_Não… hoje só estou de plantão. Vou trabalhar até a meia-noite.

_Acha que vai ter tempo no sábado à noite?

_Sim. Finalmente o incêndio acabou. Essa semana as escalas vão ser normalizadas.

_A Tint vai dar uma festa na casa do Daniil. Lá é mais espaçoso. Vai o pessoal do balé e alguns outros amigos… você também está convidado. –e ela foi mencionando naturalmente, parecendo animada.

_Está bem. Preciso levar alguma coisa?

_Não, acho que não…

_E qual a ocasião?

_Ah… Tint sempre faz isso antes de começarmos os ensaios para uma montagem. –e sorriu, pensativa. –Ajuda a criar expectativa.

Heero olhou o espelho, tentando ver Akane outra vez. Ela o tinha ultrapassado. O semáforo a sua frente estava amarelo. Ele parou, mas Ane seguiu. Olhou Relena a seu lado. O temporizador estava longe de terminar sua contagem. Quando se olha para ele, um minuto passa tão devagar, dá até tempo de roubar um beijo. Tocou-lhe o rosto com as dobras dos dedos, atraindo a atenção dela para si, e depositou um beijo ingênuo nos lábios macios dela.

Ela sorriu, surpresa, e mesmo que desejasse abrir a boca e convidá-lo a algo mais apaixonado, sabia que não havia tempo. Retribuiu o carinho com um movimento gentil e ele separou-se dela bem a tempo de ver o sinal abrir.

Só depois de agir é que temeu ter ousado demais. Nunca tinha sido impulsivo, mas sua autoconfiança normalmente o levava a agir sem pensar muito.

Ele não precisava se preocupar. Ela tinha gostado muito. Ela estava gostando muito de tudo. Cada vez mais sentia que o que vivia com ele era algo exclusivo.

Relena ficou vigiando-o guiar o carro com um sorriso traquina enfeitando seu rosto corado. Queria tanto conseguir explicar porque estava tão animada, mas não conseguia. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Se usasse palavras, banalizaria aquelas emoções e jamais queria que elas deixassem de ser especiais.

Quando ele parou o carro diante do prédio, olhou para ela uma última vez.

_Te mando uma mensagem. –ela esticou-se e o beijou em despedida.

Ele só assentiu e a viu descer. Escutou a voz vibrante dela brincar com Akane, segurando a porta aberta ainda.

Quando Ane entrou, ele já estava voltado para frente e pronto para sair. Não tinha tanto tempo quanto queria. Relena já tinha sumido dentro do prédio.

_Gostou da minha ideia? –e ela o provocou.

Ele sorriu de canto e sacudiu a cabeça, sem intenção de responder. A ideia dela tinha sido ótima, mas só serviu para atiçar ainda mais a vontade de estar com Relena.

_Sabe, estava pensando… –e depois de um instante de silêncio, Akane começou, mexendo com seu celular. –Por que temos de esperar duas semanas para o jantar?

_Porque eu encomendei um presente para Relena. –ele a olhou rapidamente, percebendo que trocava mensagens no Whatsapp.

_Hm… posso saber o que é?

_Claro que não.

_Oras… –ela reclamou, monótona, surpreendentemente desinteressada.

Heero a olhou outra vez, estranhando. Ela parecia completamente absorvida pela conversa no telefone. Devia estar online com Duo. Meneou a cabeça. Os dois tinham tão pouco tempo para se ver, que apesar de estarem na mesma cidade, era quase um relacionamento à distância.

Será que ia durar? Heero não queria vê-la magoada. Mas ela já era grandinha… tinha que saber como tudo funcionava. Não ia interferir. Por enquanto.

Ela guardou o telefone no bolso da jaqueta e suspirou, pensativa, ainda presa àquilo que tinha conversado nas mensagens. Tinham chegado.

_Se cuida, bonitão. –ela puxou a bolsa do banco de trás e depois fez uma festinha na cabeça dele, bagunçando a franja.

_Você também. –e praticamente murmurou. Ela fechou a porta e se apressou para dentro do alojamento.

Como ela fazia para lidar com a saudade?

Ele precisava perguntar qualquer hora dessas.

::::::::::

_Eu acho que deveríamos levar flores.

Heero deu de ombros.

_Pelo menos isso. –Duo reforçou.

_Ela não tem cara de que gosta de flores.

_Toda mulher gosta de flores.

Heero achou o argumento comum, mas ainda assim consistente.

Depois de pensar bem, Heero mudou de ideia sobre não interferir. Afinal, Akane estava sempre tão disposta a ajudá-lo. Ela merecia aquele desfrute. Encontrou alguém para trocar a folga com Duo para ele poder ir à festa também. O capitão disse que essa era a última vez que cedia, mas não parecia necessariamente bravo. Ia acabar voltando atrás.

Duo colocou o braço na janela e olhou para o fim de tarde. Notou Heero fazer um retorno para entrar no estacionamento de um grande supermercado.

_Você leva as flores, eu o vinho.

_Beleza.

Duo escolheu um vaso de orquídeas brancas e esperou Heero perto dos caixas. Enquanto andava por ali, escolheu dois pacotinhos de bombons também.

_O que é isso? –Heero se intrigou.

_Para as meninas.

Perspicaz.

Primeiro, buscaram Relena. Duo ficou no banco de trás com o vaso. Ela o viu acenar pelo retrovisor e desfiou uma risada divertida:

_Hey, você está aí… –e depois corou por pensar que ele a viu beijar Heero.

_Fiquem à vontade… –Duo provocou com uma risadinha barata. Relena riu, esportiva, e mordeu o lábio inferior, observando a expressão de Heero. Estava estoico. Sentiu algo plástico roçar seu braço.

_Para você. –Duo esticou-se e passou para ela um dos pacotinhos de Ferrero Rocher.

_Oras, obrigada! –sua voz estava lúcida, cálida, sonora. –E nem é uma ocasião especial… –ela já abriu e comeu um. –E compraram uma flor para Tint…

_Isso, ficamos sem graça de aparecer de mãos vazias. –Duo seguiu, explicando. Relena sorria, tentando mastigar polidamente. Olhou Heero e o viu assentir:

_Escolhi um vinho… –ele adicionou.

_Como são cavalheiros… estou gostando de ver. –e brincou, prazenteira.

Ao Akane entrar:

_Liga o rádio, Lena!

_Você está mais que pronta pra festa, hein? –Duo observou, achando-a engraçada. –Acho que nem vou te dar seu chocolate agora.

_Tem chocolate? Eu quero, Duo…

Relena procurou uma estação até encontrar um programa de flashbacks de discoteca. Akane comemorou a música com um gritinho de boca cheia.

Daniil morava em um dos bairros mais nobre da cidade. Sua família tinha um duplex e a parte de baixo era toda dele. Já havia vários carros parados pela rua e Heero não encontrou uma vaga próxima para deixar o seu. Pelo jeito, a festa seria um sucesso.

Heero reparou que as duas garotas estavam de vermelho. Mesmo debaixo da iluminação desbotada dos postes, a cor reagia de modos diferentes com as compleições e cabelos delas, mas deixava-as igualmente atraentes. Pigarreou aborrecido ao notar Duo olhando o traseiro de Akane com insistência.

_O que foi? –ele não pareceu flagrado.

Heero o repreendeu firmemente com o olhar:

_Ingrato.

Duo riu sem graça então. Entendera o recado.

Relena tocou o interfone:

_Sou eu, Danny.

E a porta abriu imediatamente, dando para um hall minúsculo que exibia uma escadaria logo em frente e uma porta lateral, à esquerda, pela qual podiam ouvir música.

Heero começou a observar o ambiente assim que seu pé tocou o carpete elegante.

A sala estava decorada para a festa com flores vermelhas em vasos dourados. Ao fundo havia uma enorme janela com cortinas pesadas ladeando-a. Uma longa mesa exibia grandes recipientes de vidros com torneirinhas, cheios de suco e águas saborizadas naturalmente, também baldes cheios de gelo com garradas de cidra. Os vários tipos de salgadinhos e lanches estavam dispostos em enormes pratos chatos, feitos de louça pintada de branco e dourado.

A enorme sala parecia lotada ainda assim. Todos os integrantes do grupo avançado estavam lá, vários acompanhados de seus parceiros, e havia algumas meninas do grupo de base, privilegiadas pelo convite. Os bailarinos principais eram os anfitriões e ao mesmo tempo pareciam ser os homenageados. Querendo ou não, mesmo que fosse só uma festa de socialização, todos os bailarinos do conservatório acabavam querendo bajular e ganhar atenção deles, até sem interesse. Eram muito admirados por sua técnica, por seu carisma, por seu status.

Heero sentiu que Relena era a estrela mais esperada da festa. Era a primeira bailarina, a mais cobiçada.

E de certa forma, era sua.

Quantos daqueles rapazes não o detestavam ou invejavam agora?

Não ia prestar atenção.

A impressão de que acompanhá-la àquela festa consistisse em uma formalização de seu relacionamento o incomodava um pouco. Queria que isto acontecesse após seu planejado jantar.

Ao mesmo tempo, ninguém tinha nada a ver com ele, com eles dois, com o que viviam.

Duo, por outro lado, em nenhum momento pareceu preocupado com essa ideia de formalização. Ele levava tudo de modo tão natural. Talvez por isso desse tão certo com Akane. Eles não alimentavam expectativas demais, apenas aproveitavam o que sentiam um pelo outro intensamente.

Heero abriu um sorriso discreto diante seu pensamento e depois teve de se concentrar nas apresentações, cumprimentos, tantos rostos, nomes, detalhes…

Entregou a garrafa para Daniil ao mesmo tempo em que Duo deu o vaso para Tint. Foi engraçado ouvir os dois falarem juntos:

_Não precisava…

Todos ao redor acabaram rindo.

_Que bom que veio. Fique à vontade. Você também, Maxwell. –e Daniil pediu licença, indo conversar com outros convidados.

O grupo mais achegado de Relena logo gravitou em torno dela.

_Olha, pintei minhas unhas! –Lya mostrou toda orgulhosa o esmalte vermelho lustroso nas pequenas unhas redondas.

_Só falta o Ned aparecer e mandar você tirar! –Fanny provocou.

_Você convidou o Ned, não é, Tint? –Relena cobrou um pouco baixo. Era obrigatório.

_Claro. –Tint respondeu entediada. –Mas ele não confirmou. Ele não gosta de nada divertido…

_Ainda bem… –Akane riu aliviada.

Heero as assistia conversar. Todas as garotas usavam vermelho, sem exceção. Tinham combinado algum tema.

_É o pássaro de fogo? –Duo chegou ao seu lado e completou seus pensamentos.

_Com certeza.

Heero esperava que o ambiente fosse descontraído, mas não imaginou que seria bem recebido. Talvez por ter sido o eleito da primeira bailarina surgisse admirável também para os demais. Alguns rapazes se aproximaram determinados a sondar os motivos de ele ter conquistado Relena, outros vieram apenas conversar e se distrair.

_Ninguém trouxe cerveja? –no meio de um grupo de rapazes que se formara aos poucos ao seu redor, Duo perguntou, bebendo sem ânimo da taça de cidra.

Alguns dos bailarinos riram e concordaram.

_Pelo menos esta noite… –um deles murmurou.

_E nada de cerveja light! –o outro protestou.

Heero se contentava em assistir.

_Eu vou comprar… –o terceiro se ofereceu então, orgulhoso de sua coragem e disposição. Mais risadas. Notas de dinheiro amassadas começaram a surgir de dentro de todos os bolsos. –Já volto. –e então se afastou. Procurou Daniil antes para notificá-lo. Heero observou o diálogo e notou que o dono da casa não pareceu exatamente contente.

Embora a maioria ali dançasse todas as horas do dia, havia casais bailando no fundo da sala. As solteiras e amigas também dançavam juntas, despreocupadas, a seleção de trilha sonora da festa parecia não incluir nada romântico. Às vezes tocava alguma batida eletrônica mais forte, depois uma canção suave e outra divertida, da moda.

_Está gostando? –Relena reapareceu a seu lado quando Heero foi escolher algo para comer. Ela sorriu, encantadora, e encheu seu copo com limonada rosa.

Ele só assentiu e garfou um rolinho de pizza.

_Olha, tem molho aqui. –ela ergueu um potinho para ele.

_Muito chique. –ele murmurou, risonho. Depois deu uma nova olhada geral no ambiente.

Relena se divertiu:

_É verdade. É que dessa vez a maior parte da organização ficou na responsabilidade do Danny. Se fosse pela Tint… –e riu, exagerada. Heero não sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava, mas com certeza não estaria na mesma festa nesse caso.

Relena acabou pegando um diminuto sanduíche com patê para si:

_Mas eu estou gostando bastante.

Heero sorriu. Ficaram parados então ali, comendo e assistindo a festa. Chegaram mais alguns convidados, pelo jeito os que faltavam para completar os grupos de balé.

_Vamos tirar uma foto da companhia! –Valentina anunciou. Já estava com uma máquina nas mãos.

_Todo mundo se juntando no fundo da sala. –Tint apoiou, liderando. Seria uma grande professora quando se graduasse dos palcos.

_Vai lá. –Heero incentivou Relena, usando uma voz baixa e carinhosa.

Experientes com disciplina, acostumados a fazerem aquelas fotos em grupo, rapidamente os bailarinos se organizaram, formando fileiras perfeitas, algumas garotas sentadas no chão em poses elegantes, alternadas com alguns dos rapazes mais baixos. Relena e Daniil ocupavam o centro, sorrindo principescos.

Valentina encaixou a Nikon no tripé enquanto todo mundo tomava seu lugar. Uma corrente de risadas corria por aquelas faces animadas. Depois de enquadrar bem, ela acionou o timer e saiu flutuando até seu lugar no chão.

Para os poucos que assistiam o processo, era um espetáculo em si.

_Imagina só se a gente consegue tirar uma foto de grupo assim lá no quartel. –Duo comentou jocoso, acotovelando Heero.

_Nem por ordem do chefe. –Heero completou, gostando do que via. Relena desviou o olhar para ele por um segundo e pareceu corar. Estava empolgada.

Eles não saíram da posição enquanto Valentina conferia o resultado. Ela mostrou um polegar positivo e todos comemoraram. Afluíram nela perguntando se ela ia postar a foto em algum lugar.

No resto da noite Valentina, Tint e outras meninas ficaram de paparazzi, fazendo fotos aleatórias, inesperadas ou solicitadas dos casais, dos amigos, de todos, enfim, preocupadas em fazer um registro da festa digno da coluna social.

Heero pegou a garrafa de Bud que sobrou para ele e começou a dar uma volta pela sala. Ia pescando fragmentos de conversas, comentários que um rapaz fazia sobre uma das garotas, às vezes elogiosos, às vezes nem tanto. Dependia da interpretação. Heero meneava a cabeça, desdenhoso. Parou diante da enorme janela, perto de um dos feixes de cortina recuada, bebendo da garrafinha e da vista. Havia um jardim bem iluminado atrás do vidro, com uma cascata moderna e arbustos floridos.

Um ruído inesperado chamou sua atenção. Ele olhou o lado e percebeu um leve movimento na cortina pesada. Depois de ver o tecido se mexer de novo, percebeu uma risada. Era tudo muito suspeito. Franziu as sobrancelhas e se afastou, somente para olhar discretamente para trás e ver um casal sair sorrateiro de trás dos panos, risonhos, de mãos dadas.

Não era uma má ideia.

Foi buscar Relena.

_O que você quer que eu veja? –ela indagou inocentemente, parando junto à janela, sentindo a mão dele na base de suas costas, a guiando.

Gastou um instante admirando-a. Ela fixou o olhar através do vidro, trazendo seu constante sorriso de simpatia e bom humor. Normalmente, aquela expressão dela era calmante, entretanto, ali ela seguia eletrizada, empolgada demais. O olhou rápido de soslaio e notou como ele a encarava com ambição. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e respirou fundo, inflando o peito, ambiciosa também.

_A cortina… –ele inclinou-se e murmurou no seu ouvido.

Ela olhou sobre o ombro e percebeu a mão dele esticar-se por cima dela e abrir uma brecha entre o pano e a parede.

Com uma risada surpresa, compreendeu as intenções dele.

E da forma mais discreta e rápida possível, entraram os dois atrás do pano.

A luz chegava até eles filtrada. Entretanto, era impossível notá-los ali abraçados tão apertado. Com esforço ela olhava para cima, olhava-o nos olhos, suas mãos presas ao pescoço dele, sorrindo ainda, sorrindo sempre, travessa, divertida, refestelando-se no banho que o olhar dele derramava nela.

_Ah, Heero… –sussurrou, desengatando as mãos e deixando-as escorrer pelos ombros dele, pelos braços dele, até cobrir as mãos que ele tinha prendido a sua cintura.

Ele não dizia nada, não queria, não precisava. Seus olhos expressavam tudo o que sentia, o quanto amava estar com ela, o quanto estava apaixonado. Não tinha receios em confessar silenciosamente aquele sentimento tão grande que só fazia crescer, e que quando transbordasse, os engolfaria de uma vez, os arrastaria para longe.

As mãos dela voltaram a mover-se, subindo pelo peito dele, suaves. Ele viu os olhos dela acompanharem o caminho de suas pequenas mãos, até ladearem seu rosto, segurá-lo, e ela esticar-se para alcançar seus lábios. Beijou-o primeiro, convidativa, e depois se entregou ali, também sem receios, pronta para ser beijada até o fim da noite, até o fim do mundo.

O ar começava a ficar quente e espesso no refúgio.

Ela sorria, depois ele. Um risinho ficava sufocado naquela dança de suas bocas. Eram os melhores bailarinos daquela coreografia. Ela se sentia presa, contra parede, contra o corpo maciço dele, e agradava-se disso pela garantia que dava de que era real. Seus dedos agarravam os ombros dele como se fossem garras, marcando o tecido da camiseta pólo azul-marinho. O beijo seguia ininterrupto, suspirado, silencioso, insaciável.

Houve um alvoroço na sala. Eles ouviram o entusiasmo percorrer os presentes, alguém ali próximo, uma garota, espantou-se:

_Eles estão aqui… –ela parecia maravilhada.

Relena e Heero foram forçados a quebrar sua onda de beijos e se encararam franzindo juntos suas sobrancelhas, comunicando intriga.

Devagar, espiaram por uma frestinha. Todo mundo se distraiu com a chegada de alguém, então aproveitaram para sair do esconderijo sem serem notados.

As mãos instintivamente se juntaram, entrelaçando os dedos, e com sutileza felina se esgueiraram para longe da cena do crime, ainda corados e ofegantes, mais próximos por meio daquele segredo. Se misturando com os demais, viram lorde Khushrenada e a senhorita Une sendo recebidos por Daniil.

Era a primeira vez que Treize se mostrava para a companhia sem terno. Ainda assim, parecia elegante demais, deslocado no ambiente alegre. Cordelia usava um vestido de um vermelho bem intenso que parecia a escolha mais apropriada para ela. Sorriam os dois como raposas arguciosas, um pouco soberbos, um pouco divertidos.

Depois que eles deram um cumprimento geral, a festa voltou ao ritmo anterior.

Cordelia misturou-se bem com as meninas. A cada dia passado dentro dos estúdios, mais ela se rendia às bailarinas. Não estava nela sustentar pose por muito tempo, do jeito que Treize fazia. Por ela, tantas coisas podiam ser mais espontâneas…

_Senhorita Une, você precisa nos dar algumas dicas! –uma das bailarinas do grupo básico pediu, empolgada por finalmente poder ver a estrela do balé belga de perto. –Queremos te ver dançar!

Cordelia sorriu com vivacidade. Porém, não disse nada. Entendia bem o desejo da menina e teria pedido o mesmo em seu lugar, em sua idade. Ela era apaixonada pelo balé e vinha sendo muito difícil somente assistir. Seus pés e seu coração pareciam latejar síncronos enquanto acompanhava Relena ou Tint executando os mais simples movimentos. Porém, havia tanta burocracia para impedi-la de dançar. Era frustrante. Procurou Treize com o olhar, atribuindo-lhe a culpa de sua repressão. Ainda assim, sorriu, carinhosa.

Diferente de Cordelia, Treize sustentava uma barreira natural para diferenciá-lo do mundo. Não se sabia ao certo se fora ele quem a erguera por vontade própria ou se ela se levantava por si só, visto sua posição, seu nome, enfim, seu ar de importância exigir alguma deferência dos demais. Ele até parecia meio melancólico de repente, rodeado de tantos jovens que não sabiam bem como se aproximar. Todos sorriam e o cumprimentavam com uma reverência que para ele era exagerada. De qualquer modo, ele não fazia nada para mudar essa impressão que causava.

Cordelia meneou a cabeça. Voltou a dar atenção às conversas. Aceitou a bebida, aceitou o salgadinho. Não importava o desfecho da viagem, já estava muito satisfeita por se ver tão querida.

Treize por sua vez prendeu a vista naquilo que por enquanto era a coisa mais importante para si. Fixou-se também, impassível, capcioso, nas mãos unidas fortemente. Era uma inconveniência. Suspirou, esnobe.

Relena sentiu a atenção dele. Excêntrico. Não se importava de qualquer modo. Nenhum homem no balé era convencional. Sorriu como tinha aprendido a fazer quando queria se mostrar autoconfiante e composta.

_Vamos até lá cumprimentar o lorde.

_Não.

_Oras, Heero… o que é isso? Você não é assim.

Como você sabe?, ele se perguntou. Depois sorriu espertamente. Ela sabia sim.

_Precisa desfazer essa má impressão. –ela incentivou depois, brandamente. Tinha conseguido colocar Heero em movimento e estavam indo em encontro do lorde.

Ele preferiu não discutir. Tinha pouca base e o lugar não era apropriado. Olhou para ela um segundo e depois encarou a frente. Ela tinha razão. Nada o intimidava. Nunca. Mesmo assim, respirou fundo, sentindo o peito pesar com a tensão. Ia deixar Relena fazer tudo, era o mais sábio.

_Boa-noite, lorde Khushrenada. –e sem reservas, ela o cumprimentou. Treize gostava como ela o tratava. Ela se sentia no direito de não seguir nenhum protocolo. Por ela, se sentia tratado como igual. Não, não como um cidadão comum, mas abordado por uma princesa. Admirava que mesmo fora do estúdio ela ainda ostentasse a cabeça com altivez e elegância, o queixo no ângulo preciso.

Ela o olhou com expectativa e seguiu mostrando seu sorriso. Não soltou a mão de Heero. Não parecia sem jeito.

Depois que a estudou, Treize deu atenção ao rapaz junto dela.

_Espero que se lembre de Heero. –ela sugeriu, preocupada, simpática.

_É claro, como poderia me esquecer de tão extraordinário rapaz.

Heero não desfez sua expressão austera ou poliu seu olhar afiado.

Relena teve de admitir que o silêncio entre os dois era mais pesado que os demais. Suspirou, considerando-os impossíveis, e decidiu arranjar algo mais para dizer:

_Foi difícil encontrar o endereço?

_Não, senhorita. O nosso motorista está bem familiarizado com a vizinhança.

_Que bom.

_E a senhorita teve notícias de seu pai?

_Ah, ele segue visitando a Ásia. Deve retornar daqui um mês, eu suponho. –e abriu um parêntese direcionado a Heero. –Ele foi participar de um congresso na China.

_Estou muito ansioso em conhecê-lo em pessoa.

Relena assentiu, cortês, e relanceou Heero. Certamente algo em Treize o estava incomodando muito. Ele não poderia estar com ciúmes, poderia? Não poderia estar julgando Treize saliente demais, poderia? Não devia dar tanta importância ao modo como Treize se comportava. Ouviu-o pigarrear e sobressaltou-se.

Talvez ele apenas estivesse se sentido excluído.

Era imaginação dela ou Treize fazia questão de não olhá-lo?

_Relena, venha aqui um instante! A senhorita Une quer falar com você. –Lya avisou, chamando-a com a mão. Relena percebeu a expressão convidativa de Cordelia voltada para ela.

Péssimo momento.

_Com licença. –ela dirigiu um olhar para cada um.

_Toda. –Treize fez questão de responder.

Heero quase franziu as sobrancelhas em desdém. Aquele homem se achava tão importante assim? Ou só era educado demais?

Colocando as mãos para trás feito um general, Treize voltou-se para ele:

_Então, Heero…

_Yuy, senhor.

_Um sobrenome notável igualmente. Há quanto tempo conhece a senhorita Darlian?

Heero suspirou.

_Aproximadamente dois meses, senhor. –e sem querer tinha assumido seu timbre vazio e pronto de soldado, as frases sem modulação.

Treize assentiu feito tirasse muito proveito no que ouvira.

_E já a viu dançar?

_Não, ainda não.

_É algo sem igual, sem dúvida, um espetáculo divino. Estive na montagem do ano passado. "Giselle". Foi algo inesquecível. –e o homem se gabou, feito tivesse algum direito. Queria frisar algum ponto.

Heero o acompanhou balbuciar os elogios sem conseguir controlar sua expressão de desconfiança. Respirou fundo, recorrendo ao silêncio como ponto de apoio. Tinha de se manter frio em todas as situações, fora bem treinado para isso.

_Mas você disse só dois meses, não é? Ainda terá oportunidade. –e Treize ressurgiu simpático de repente, lançando um olhar de escrutínio em Heero. Essa análise durou alguns desconfortáveis minutos, mais do que Heero julgava tolerável.

_Agora que falamos… acho que me recordo de você no primeiro dia em que visitei o treino avançado no conservatório. O que estava fazendo lá? –Treize seguiu fazendo a maior parte da conversa sem se incomodar com a mudez do rapaz.

_Esperando minha irmã. –e Heero pausou, procurando Akane. Ao identificá-la a mesa junto de Tint, indicou-a com a cabeça. –A senhorita Yora. –resolveu imitar o homem, sendo formal.

_A ruiva?

_Exatamente.

_Ela é muito talentosa.

_Eu sei.

Treize apreciou a pontada de ousadia. Preferia que ele tivesse espírito, que não fosse tão fácil assim de vencer.

_Mesmo assim… talento não é tudo em uma bailarina. Veja a senhorita Tcherbatskaya. –e educadamente apontou Tint por sua vez. Heero não aprovou sequer a intenção de fala que Treize demonstrava. –É possuidora de uma grande habilidade, mas ainda não desenvolveu a precisão necessária para tornar-se completa. É mister muita disciplina para tanto.

Tint não era menos dedicada que Relena, Heero sabia. Ela simplesmente era diferente. Manteve-se calado, indesejoso de participar daquelas comparações injustas.

_Uma bailarina deve ser dedicada de corpo e alma a sua arte, a menor distração pode ser fatal. –e olhou Heero diretamente ao dar seu veredicto dramático.

_Eu conheço bem o custo das distrações, senhor. Eu sou bombeiro.

_Um bombeiro? Não, isso é mais que extraordinário.

_Não exagere, senhor. –e o repreendeu de seu modo marcial, monótono, criando cortante contraste ao modo fervoroso e aparatoso de Treize.

O lorde ficou sorrindo sozinho.

_É bom saber que estou lidando com um homem que entende bem o que é disciplina e dever. Isto torna tudo muito mais fácil, senhor Yuy.

Ali Heero não conseguiu conter-se mais. Aparentou ofendido, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e franziu uma sobrancelha.

_Do quê está falando? –e apesar da rouquidão, era afronta o que vibrava em suas cordas vocais.

_Estou certo que será mais fácil para o senhor entender o seu lugar.

_O senhor vai me desculpar, mas é Relena quem deve decidir isto.

Treize começou a desmanchar sua feição pomposa e amigável. Sorria ainda, entretanto, mas os olhos ganharam um cintilo cruel, aguçado como de uma cobra.

_Deveras. –fez uma pausa momentosa. Esperou para ver se Heero desviava o fito. Sabia que não desviaria. Não se decepcionou. –Sim, é bom saber que estou lidando com um homem perspicaz, Heero Yuy.

_Hey, Heero, não me apresenta o seu amigo? –Duo apareceu inesperadamente, sentindo que algo errado estava se passando ali.

Odiava qualquer coisa que pudesse estragar uma festa. Também, não queria que Heero queimasse sua largada com o pessoal do balé arranjado confusão com o cara que todo mundo parecia respeitar.

Heero tinha se armado tanto, mas só percebeu ao relaxar a postura com a chegada de Duo. Observou o amigo sem saber como julgar seu movimento.

Treize olhou Duo com desprezo. Jamais o confirmaria, porém.

_Sou Lorde Treize Khushrenada. –e reuniu toda a sua educação aristocrática para anunciar.

Duo seguiu olhando-o, expectante, nada impressionado com o esnobismo do homem, sem a menor ideia de quem ele era e porque se achava tão importante. Heero quase riu do que assistia.

_Ele é patrono do Balé Real da Bélgica. Até onde entendi, está fazendo uma seleção para uma bolsa de estudos. –e Heero murmurou de modo prosaico.

Treize mesurou com a cabeça diante da explicação.

_Ah, que legal! Eu sou Duo Maxwell, tenente na companhia de escada 5.

Treize encarou os dois de uma vez, disfarçando seu desgosto.

_Foi um prazer. Agora, com licença. –Treize decidiu se afastar desta vez, mas não estava admitindo qualquer derrota.

_À vontade. –Heero replicou, ainda soldado. Não se rebaixou.

Treize não pode deixar de ficar um pouco frustrado por não ter sido tão bem-sucedido quanto planejara. Frustrou-se mais não com o resultado, mas com o fato de ter subestimado seu rival. E ficou ainda mais interessado em seus embates futuros, porque vencer alguém a sua altura era uma satisfação ainda maior.

_O que está rolando? –Duo sussurrou.

Heero emburrou, bufando.

_Vem aqui, toma isso, esfria a cabeça. –e puxando Heero até a mesa, encheu um copo de plástico com cidra gelada.

Heero aceitou o copo, mas não bebeu.

Duo o ficou encarando, impaciente.

_Fala alguma coisa, cara.

_Deixa para lá. –e Heero terminou por resmungar. Pelo menos suas suspeitas estavam certas. Respirou fundo outra vez e olhou seu relógio. Já eram dez e meia. –Acho que está na hora de irmos embora.

_Mas já?

_Eu não estou de folga amanhã.

_Seu egoísta.

Heero franziu as sobrancelhas de novo, calibrando os olhos em um valor funesto.

_Mas você é um cara difícil, hein? Faz um favor e depois fica cobrando gratidão o resto da vida? –e Duo resolveu descontrair. As miradas ferozes e gélidas de Heero já não tinham tanto efeito.

_Está bem, ficamos mais meia-hora. –e Heero acabou bebendo.

Akane aproximou-se então.

_Tudo bem?

Heero e Duo trocaram olhares.

_É, melhor estaria se Heero já não quisesse ir embora. –e Duo decidiu reclamar.

Akane riu:

_Mas está cedo ainda.

_Só mais meia-hora. –Heero avisou.

_Está vendo? –Duo resmungou.

_Ah, meia hora é mais que suficiente… Dança comigo, Duo? –cômica, Akane deu o braço para ele que se enganchasse. Saíram, rindo como crianças sem um pingo de preocupação.

Heero podia tentar, mas não conseguia ser assim. Reabasteceu seu copo com a limonada rosa e ficou parado feito um totem severo.

Treize não voltou a olhá-lo, fez questão de mostrar que se esquecera dele. Aquilo não passava de um sinal de que haveria revanche.

::::::::::

_Ele fez o quê? –Tint estava para ligar o liquidificador, mas desistiu. Precisava entender exatamente o que tinha acontecido ontem à noite.

_Você ouviu. –Relena desfiou uma risadinha infantil, travessa, maravilhada.

_Sua bandida! Você me superou! –não se conformava. –Quem diria que a santa senhorita Darlian estaria envolvida em uma indecência dessas!

_Não faça escândalo, Tint… Não aconteceu nada! A gente só se beijou…

_Ué, como não aconteceu nada? Se beijarem não é nada para você? –Tint distorceu, fingindo espanto, provocando-a.

_Não… Sim… quer dizer… –e as duas começaram a rir. –Ai, você está me deixando confusa!

_Isto porque você está mais tonta do que de costume… está tonta de amor… –e mostrou a língua para ela. Para não ouvir seus protestos, ligou enfim o liquidificador.

Relena se resignou a bufar. Era só cena.

_Quer dizer que vocês se pegaram mesmo atrás da cortina? –e voltando à incredulidade, Tint indagou, reverente, enchendo os dois copos com a vitamina.

Relena murmurou afirmativamente, engolindo pequenos goles da batida, exibindo olhos que faiscavam de prazer só pela lembrança.

_Gostei desse cara.

* * *

Boa noite!

Minha empolgação com esta história não passou! Tanto que este é o capítulo mais comprido até agora!

Estive me dedicando a terminar "Tentando a Sorte". Está completa, pode ir lá conferir! :)

Eu resolvi usar o nome que Frozen Teardrop revelou para a Lady Une. Mas todo mundo sabe como o Frozen Teardrop é um emaranhado, uma confusão. Então, ao mesmo tempo ignorando o papo de que ela abandona o nome Cordelia para ser Anne (então no caso, o certo seria Lady Anne e não Lady Une), vou usar Cordelia sempre como nome próprio para ela.

No mais, desconsiderem alguns pormenores.

Curtam bastante!

Deixem suas opiniões, pois quero muito lê-las.

Beijos e abraços!

25.04.2016


	7. 7

**No último capítulo…**

Já há algum tempo Heero, tenente da companhia do corpo de bombeiros Escada 5, está saindo com Relena, primeira bailarina do Conservatório Estadual. Sabendo que seus sentimentos por ela se tornam mais sólidos a cada dia, decide organizar um jantar para oficializar seu relacionamento. Para isso, recruta Akane, sua irmã de criação, para organizar tudo como uma surpresa. Relena, por sua vez, convida Heero para uma festa dos bailarinos na qual ele finalmente conhece o Lorde Treize Khushrenada, que não esconde seu vivo interesse na bailarina ou suas intenções de alavancar a carreira dela.

 **7**

_Isso é sério…

_Pois é… –Duo murmurou confirmando, assistindo Heero lendo o convite repetidas vezes. –Peraí, isso foi uma pergunta?

Heero só deu de ombros enquanto guardava o convite para a despedida de solteiro de Laurell na gaveta.

_Eu pensei que ele nem se lembrava de mim… –Heero reclamou, desanimado.

_Nah, ele só se esqueceu de como você odeia essas coisas. –Duo não resistiu brincar.

Sem ânimo para reagir, Heero meneou a cabeça outra vez. Era uma reação para tudo que o contrariasse.

Laurell tinha reservado uma sala VIP em uma casa noturna luxuosa da cidade para aquela sexta-feira. A festa começaria às sete e iria até quando todos aguentassem. Não era necessário especificar no convite que haveria muita bebida e diversas piadinhas sem graça e maliciosas. Heero tinha certa abominação por ambientes descontraídos assim.

_Eu nem sabia que ele ia se casar. –depois, enfadado, Heero resmungou.

Duo franziu as sobrancelhas:

_Como não? Ele mandou o convite faz três meses. Você deve ter confirmado, caso contrário, ele não ia te chamar pra despedida.

_Três meses é muita antecedência. –Heero comentou, monótono.

_Não para um casamento chique como o dele.

Heero ficou olhando Duo com uma expressão interrogativa e levemente confusa.

_Heero, você não está sabendo? –Duo acabou se exaltando. –Meu Deus, a situação é grave. Você não leu o convite, Heero?

_Eu li… só não prestei atenção. –admitiu sem embaraço, feito tivesse agido certo em relação àquela informação.

_Tudo bem que a gente não é próximo do Laurell, mas todo mundo sabe que ele vai se casar com a filha do chefe! E você ainda confirmou a presença…

_É praticamente um requisito comparecer a casamentos na companhia.

_Só pensando em trabalho, como sempre. Se o chefe souber disso, vai ficar bem aborrecido. –Duo se fingiu indignado.

_Ele só vai saber se certas pessoas contarem, não é mesmo? E essas pessoas precisam estar vivas para contar, não é? –Heero apresentou, os olhos esfriando de repente.

_Que tom sinistro é esse? O que está tentando dizer?

_Só que acidentes acontecem, mangueiras de oxigênio podem acabar se soltando…

Duo segurou a respiração um instante, decidindo como interpretar o que ouvira. Heero brincava de modo tão sério que realmente acabava assustando. Depois, Duo escolheu como reagir:

_É verdade, principalmente se a ideia for fazer de certas pessoas viúvas… –usou a mesma moeda, se fazendo dúbio também.

_Vocês ainda não são casados… –só que Heero não conseguiu levar a ideia na boa, deixando a brincadeira de lado imediatamente.

_Disse bem, ainda não… algo fácil de resolver.

_Seu encardido…

Duo não se ofendeu. Riu malandro, curtindo sua rara vitória. Tinha dado um golpe baixo, mas não se envergonhava disso.

_De qualquer modo, como vamos fazer com as meninas? –Heero recuperou instantaneamente seu ar sóbrio, fazendo o assunto andar, descartando as provocações do amigo.

_Está achando que a Lena vai ficar com ciúmes? Ela não parece ser desse tipo.

_Para você, ela é Relena.

Duo estalou a língua e resmungou:

_Que cara chato… –então riu alegremente.

_Não sei o que ela vai pensar. –enfim, Heero respondeu.

_Vai levá-la ao casamento?

_E mais essa…

_Cara, você é novo nisso, então aceite esse conselho: não precisa fazer tempestade em copo d'água… é só conversar com ela.

Heero suspirou pesado, sem gostar nem um pouco do tom convencido de Duo, mas teve de concordar com ele. Não era de seu feitio também exagerar tanto. Talvez tivesse se desestabilizado por ter sido pego de surpresa, mesmo quando não devesse ser surpreendido. Como é que pôde ter se esquecido do casamento de Laurell com a filha do chefe? O que estava fazendo três meses atrás para ter agido de forma tão distraída quanto ao convite?

Podia pôr a culpa em seu desinteresse por socializações no final das contas.

Já tinha pensado demais nisso.

Agora era hora de fazer um plano de ação.

::::::::::

_Então vocês estão saindo mesmo! –Valentina expressou seu espanto, sem saber se sussurrava ou berrava. De qualquer modo, parecia bastante contente.

Relena deu um sorriso preocupado e assentiu.

_E eu que pensei em falar com ele… –Fanny murmurou, sem medo de parecer invejosa, e depois bebeu um longo gole de sua garrafinha de água.

_Vocês nunca tiveram a menor chance… –Tint riu malvada, pendurada na barra, alongando os braços com o peso do corpo, vigiada por um Daniil aflito. Fanny mostrou a língua para ela e falou algum xingamento em russo. Tint riu mais.

_Parem com isso… –Relena advertiu, aborrecida. Não sabia que proveito elas tiravam daquelas conversas e estava ficando um pouco encabulada com a exposição.

_Mas conta, como foi que vocês se conheceram? –Lya tinha olhos encantados, como se diante da mais bela história de amor.

Relena olhou de uma menina para outra, sem graça, sem muito jeito para aqueles interrogatórios. Akane e Tint trocaram uma olhadela maliciosa e deixaram Relena se virar.

_Bem, todas vocês já tinham visto ele aqui… não é como se eu tivesse descoberto algo… –ela articulou, tentando encerrar a conversa.

_Conta, Lena… –Valentina insistiu, empolgada.

_Vocês estão namorando? –Lya sobrepôs uma nova pergunta, já esquecida da primeira que fizera.

_Bem, não sei… estamos nos conhecendo.

_Namorando. –Tint cortou, balançando-se de um lado para o outro na barra.

_Definitivamente. –Daniil reforçou, solene demais para a ocasião.

_Traidores! –Relena provocou, desistindo daquele assunto, indo escolher um lugar na barra. Nedved tinha acabado de chegar.

Todas as outras meninas estavam rindo, felizes pela amiga. Daniil se afastou, meneando a cabeça sorridente, indo falar com os outros rapazes.

Mas Akane, quieta todo o tempo, estreitou os olhos, desconfiada do que observou. Precisava agir rápido. Abriu sua bolsa de treino que deixara encostada na parede e, agachada, procurou seu celular e começou a digitar velozmente:

"Alerta vermelho."

"Alta possibilidade de Lena questionar o status do relacionamento de vocês antes do jantar."

"Se prepare para enrolar ela."

E ia escolher um emoji apropriado quando ouviu:

_Mas o que é isso?! –um berro grosseiro soou atrás de si, pairando sobre seus ombros.

Ela moveu o rosto levemente para ver o que havia e notou a sala inteira em silêncio mortal, todos transformados em estátuas de gelo. Prendeu a respiração e encarou Nedved com espanto. Por fim, abriu as mãos, deixando o celular caiu dentro da bolsa de qualquer jeito, e se levantou em um pulo, parando em postura perfeita. Todos a encaravam feito ela estivesse no cadafalso.

_Nós temos uma regra aqui! Sem celulares! A senhorita não sabe respeitar nada?

Akane preferiu não responder. Não iria contribuir em nada. Nedved era temperamental demais para tolerar justificativas.

_Suspensa! Pegue suas coisas e saia já! –e o sotaque deixava as palavras dele pesadas.

Daniil levou a mão à testa, frustrado. O ruído do leve tapinha atraiu a atenção do professor:

_Nem pense em defendê-la. –apontou agressivamente. –O que vocês estão pensando? É uma rebelião agora?

Armando um bico melindroso, Akane se abaixou e puxou a bolsa pelas alças. Saiu muda, mas olhou para trás, sobre os ombros, crivando o professor com olhos de chama verde.

_E agradeça que é só por hoje. –ele ainda avisou, batendo com seu bastão no chão para dar mais força as suas palavras. Depois correu a vista ameaçadoramente por todos os alunos, certificando-se que tinham visto a disciplina. – _Barre_! –E ao passar por Tint: –Não ensino macacos aqui, Tcherbatskaya.

Tint fungou e se soltou da barra, sendo a primeira a começar a aquecer.

"Fala sério, fui tentar te ajudar e acabei expulsa da aula!" –e Akane apanhou o celular de novo para desabafar sua raiva. E Heero nem estava online.

A passos duros, ela retornou para o vestiário, sem a menor ideia do que fazer com o resto do dia agora.

::::::::::

No fim do expediente, Heero apanhou seu celular e encontrou diversos alertas de mensagens recebidas. Eram todas de Akane. Por um instante, ele ficou preocupado, mas se algo sério tivesse ocorrido alguém teria ligado, e então passou a leitura com mais tranquilidade.

Sorriu com a história. Só ela mesma para aprontar aquele tipo de coisa. Teve vontade de brigar com ela por se envolver demais, mas era inútil, ela era tão teimosa quanto ele e parecia estranho reprovar alguém por sua lealdade, por mais exagerada que fosse.

Respondeu as mensagens com um ok e uma pergunta:

"Devo ir te buscar?"

"Não, já estou em casa. Deu tempo de voltar com o Jean." –ela respondeu prontamente, adicionando um emoji de cara aborrecida. De manhã, ela sempre ia com Jean, um colega de alojamento que estava no grupo intermediário que tinha carro. Mas aulas do grupo intermediário iam só até às duas horas. Do grupo avançado se exigia mais, e o horário de trabalho só deveria aumentar com o início dos ensaios.

"Quando será a audição?" –ele resolveu distraí-la um pouco.

"Na quinta-feira. Viu a roupa que mamãe me mandou?"

"Não, você não me mostrou."

"Depois te mando uma foto."

"Você já está sabendo do casamento no domingo?"

"Claro, vou com Duo. Tint vai me emprestar um vestido."

"Falou com Relena sobre isso?"

"Ela deve ter me ouvido falar do vestido com a Tint, mas só…" e ele ouvia em sua mente o tom de voz meditativo nas palavras da irmã. Relena deve ter escolhido ser discreta, Heero pensou. Digitou mais um breve ok e mudou de janela no aplicativo.

"Quero conversar com você. Me encontre na saída." –avisou Relena, mas naquele horário ela não estava disponível, ainda trabalhando no estúdio.

Para garantir que ela o veria, quando estacionou na frente do conservatório às cinco horas, saiu e ficou esperando-a encostado ao carro. Ela não tinha respondido a mensagem até então.

Ele cruzou os braços e fixou os olhos na escadaria, vendo os estudantes começarem a surgir. Relena e Lya vinham juntas, as duas olhando algo nos seus celulares. Heero conseguiu flagrar o momento em que ela terminou de ler a mensagem e correu a vista pela calçada e o encontrou. Ela sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que mordeu o lábio inferior, e ele deu um aceno discreto com a mão, sem descruzar os braços.

Desviando sua rota, Relena guardou o celular na bolsa, tentando parecer calma enquanto seus pés ansiavam correr. Não queria armar uma cena depois do interrogatório daquela tarde. Lya ergueu os olhos de seu aparelho, estranhando a ausência de Relena, e só conseguiu entender o que tinha acontecido depois que Tint apontou nada discretamente:

_Eu não disse? Namorando…

Parando na frente dele, perscrutando o rosto que exibia olhos carinhosos e sorridentes, Relena tentou manter sua despretensão:

_O que foi que houve? –era uma boa atriz, contendo a agitação e o desejo de enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço, senti-lo perto de si.

Ele tirou um tempo para apreciá-la, certo de que nunca cansaria de olhar para ela. Tinha sido enlaçado pelos olhos, por cada minúcia daquela preciosa aparição angélica, incomparável e indescritível. Nunca se considerara uma pessoa dependente da vista, mas a imagem de Relena bastara para trazê-lo até aquele momento, para fazê-lo certo de ter encontrado seu destino. Suspirou, satisfeito, vendo a expectativa crescer no rosto rosado, os olhos azuis se aguçando. Embelezava-se ainda mais, se é que era possível. Como ele foi ter tanta sorte?

_E então…? –e a impaciência dela era tão meiga que ele teve vontade de testá-la. Contudo, não era de seu feitio comportar-se como criança.

Enterrou as mãos nos bolsos:

_Vai acontecer um casamento no domingo e queria saber se quer ir comigo…

_É claro. –e serenou, quase se misturando com a luz do fim de tarde. –É de algum amigo seu?

_Podemos dizer que sim. Trabalhamos bastante juntos, ele é da companhia 4, mas fora isso, a gente não se vê muito.

_Entendi. Mas se você foi convidado…

_Bem, praticamente todo mundo foi convidado. Vai ser um evento importante para o corpo de bombeiros.

_Sério? –Relena considerou o comentário intrigante.

_Laurell vai se casar com a filha do chefe. –Heero apresentou, prático, mas um tanto enfadado.

_Hm, então vai ser chique… –ela replicou com tom interrogativo.

_Provavelmente. –ele ponderou.

_Ainda bem que me avisou com antecedência. Preciso checar meu armário.

_Não precisa se preocupar tanto com isso. –achou que ia acalmá-la com essa frase, mas viu os olhos dela se estreitarem:

_Como não? Depois, você vai estar com aquele seu uniforme de príncipe, não vai…? –e o provocou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ele se impacientou com o comentário dela, revirando um pouco os olhos, ocultando o embaraço, e ela riu mais abertamente, com doce malícia.

_Oras, Lena…

_Não, eu não quero ficar atrás. –e murmurou depois sua justificativa desnecessária, absorta de repente. –É por que isso que Akane pediu um vestido emprestado?

Ele confirmou com um gesto de cabeça e a assistiu sorrir, apreciativa. Relena gostou de saber que não ficaria tão deslocada então.

_Tem mais uma coisa. –e Heero empertigou-se um pouco e ela assentiu, incentivando-o a continuar. –Laurell me convidou para a despedida de solteiro também. –incomodou-se por ter ficado um pouco rouco ao falar.

Ela não respondeu nada de pronto. Seus olhos, antes doces, se endureceram, pensativos, e as sobrancelhas se alinharam levemente na testa, formando uma linha de concentração. Ele ficou acompanhando atentamente a transformação da expressão dela. Suas bochechas oscilaram, esboçando as palavras que se formavam na mente dela, mas que estava indecisa em pronunciar. As covinhas chegaram a surgir, mas ela adotou o silêncio.

Heero também ficou calado. Se falasse mais, talvez parecesse estar dando importância demasiada à ocasião e não queria levantar suspeitas desnecessárias. Ele não sabia bem o que esperar da despedida de solteiro de Laurell. Como ele ia se casar com a filha do chefe, talvez tivesse de manter certo nível de moralidade? Ele também não era muito de badalação… entretanto, nem o noivo poderia garantir o comportamento dos seus colegas e as surpresas que eles poderiam aprontar. Como em todo o lugar, havia todo tipo de pessoas trabalhando para o corpo de bombeiro, e vários rapazes curtiam uma bagunça quando tinham oportunidade – na verdade, não viam a hora de surgir a oportunidade.

Relena ficou confusa por um instante, se perguntando por que aquilo poderia ser um problema. Talvez ela se sentisse travada por não conhecer bem aquela parte do mundo de Heero. Ela já tinha ouvido todo o tipo de coisa sobre despedidas de solteiro e considerava se devia ou não sentir ciúmes. E se sentisse, isso seria um bom sinal ou só uma reação exagerada? Afinal, o que existia de verdade entre eles? Era algo sobre o que valia a pena ter ciúmes?

De qualquer modo, olhando para o rosto sério e paciente dele, ela sentiu somente segurança. Parando para ouvir seu coração, surpreendeu-se com a paz regendo sua pulsação. Confiava nele. Tudo era diferente com ele. É certo que não tinha usado as palavras exatas, mas ele contava com a permissão dela. Sentia-se respeitada.

Como que voltando a si, o olhar ficando leve e iluminado outra vez, ela meneou a cabeça exibindo um sorriso alegre:

_Ele deve te considerar bastante, então. –ela observou. Heero fez uma cara incomodada, feito preferisse o contrário. –Quando vai ser a festa?

_Na sexta-feira.

_Certo. –ela deu a impressão de querer falar mais, olhou para baixo, agarrou-se na alça da bolsa. –Por que não vamos lá para casa para conversarmos mais? Preciso de mais detalhes desse casamento.

Ele assentiu, secretamente aliviado pela reação dela. E até gostou de toda aquela tensão, foi quase como abordá-la pela primeira vez, foi uma espécie de prova. Podia estar exagerando… e embora não quisesse admitir que, como Duo dissera, fosse inexperiente em matéria de relacionamentos, sentia estar aprendendo com a pessoa certa.

_Você… pode ficar para jantar, se quiser. –ela relaxou de vez, soltando a alça, soltando os braços.

_Aceito. –ele respondeu, simples e direto, os olhos comunicando timidamente o quanto apreciara o convite. Ela sorriu com brilho, mas lembrou-se de contar:

_Você viu? A Akane foi embora mais cedo. O Ned a expulsou por causa do celular. –e lamentou, e seu sorriso diminuiu, ficando preocupado.

_Ela me contou… É assim mesmo, Ane perde a noção das coisas às vezes… –e ele comentou, bem humorado. –Isso não vai prejudicá-la na audição, vai?

_Não, o Ned é chato, mas não pegaria tão pesado assim.

_Ainda bem… –e ele soou perigoso.

Relena riu, suspirando:

_Então, nos vemos lá no apartamento.

_Sim. Me dê sua bolsa.

Ela ficava encantada com aquilo. Ele era tão espontaneamente cavalheiro… jamais poderia ter imaginado que aquele rapaz misterioso que a abordou em uma pista de dança se mostraria alguém tão carinhoso e devotado… não importava se por enquanto o relacionamento deles não tinha um nome. No seu coração, ela estava convencida de que era real. Considerava isso o mais importante.

Heero demorou-se para entrar no carro, observando ela ir até a scooter. Mais que nunca, precisava dizer a ela o quanto ela era valiosa para si. Precisava explicar que jamais poderia resisti-la e que jamais queria perdê-la. Aborrecia ter de esperar ainda uma semana. Ia valer a pena, porém. Apesar do que Akane o alertou, Relena não pareceu tão ensimesmada sobre como era considerada por ele. Era como se ela já soubesse quão sinceros, puros e certos eram os sentimentos dele por ela, feito ela lesse sua mente e seu coração. Ele sorriu sozinho, entrando no carro. Que ela lesse, ele não se importava. Para ela, não havia segredos, não conseguia se proteger dela.

Colocou a bolsa cuidadosamente no banco de passageiro a seu lado e foi seguindo-a pelas ruas, agora já sabia aquele caminho de cor. Ligara o rádio, mas nem percebia o boletim de notícias sendo dado pela voz fanhosa na transmissão de má qualidade.

De braços dados, entraram no prédio. O porteiro os cumprimentou com um aceno de mão. Dentro do elevador, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, absorvendo seu calor.

_Sabia que sua madrasta vai fornecer alguns acessórios para o figurino da montagem? –ela revelou. Heero não via seu rosto, mas ela soava sorridente.

_Ah é?

Ela murmurou afirmativa e explicou:

_Nossa figurinista gostou muito quando viu a roupa que ela mandou para Akane. –e não soava só sorridente, mas também empolgada.

_Esther é especialista em bordados. –ele observou, prático, tentando contribuir com o assunto.

_Sim, foi isso mesmo que chamou nossa atenção.

O elevador abriu inesperadamente, apesar de terem chegado ao andar desejado. É que estavam tão confortáveis enganchados ali que não parecia natural mudarem de posição. Trocaram um olhar cúmplice e Relena riu, puxando Heero para fora, que se deixou arrastar facilmente. Havia algo de mágico na risada dela, ofuscava seus sentidos, feito uma droga anestesiante.

Ela recuperou a bolsa e pescou as chaves lá dentro, destrancando a porta. Ao tocar o interruptor para acender a luz, ouviu um ruído estranho. A lâmpada piscou rapidamente duas vezes e depois apagou. A sala ficou completamente mergulhada na penumbra cinza azulada do final de tarde.

_Queimou… –ela murmurou conclusiva, olhando para cima. –Já estava esquisita ontem…

Heero não disse nada. A pouca claridade que conseguia vencer as cortinas da janela desenhava a silhueta dela em sua frente, movendo-se com a leveza de uma sombra, indo até o balcão da cozinha. Ela colocou suas chaves e a bolsa ali e depois se voltou sobre o ombro, os olhos acesos, procurando-o, estranhando seu silêncio. Sentou-se na banqueta e observou-o aproximar-se:

_Tem uma lâmpada aqui para eu trocar?

_Acho que não. Mas posso falar com o porteiro, talvez o zelador tenha algumas de reserva guardadas…

_Eu cuido disso. –e tinha parado bem perto dela, bem em sua frente. Mesmo ali ela se sentia espreitada.

Abriu um sorriso igual ao pôr-do-sol lá fora – de brilho oblíquo, manso, onírico. Ele via bem e respondeu à altura, sorrindo tão deslumbrante e sedutor quanto, apoiando cada uma de suas mãos sobre as pernas dela, os dedos contornando e apertando com gentileza as coxas firmes, esguias e de pele macia e cálida.

Envolvidos naquela luz baixa, sentiam-se mais sozinhos do que nunca. Ele levou o rosto para bem perto do dela, suas testas quase se encontrando, seus narizes se esbarrando, até trocarem um beijo intenso e longo, silente e sincero. A cabeça dela moveu-se para trás, extasiada, e ela escapou dos lábios dele, que seguiram ansiosos percorrendo a pele de seu pescoço e colo.

_Heero… não vá deixar marcas… –ela pediu, um tanto sufocada de prazer, a voz carregada de súplica, sensual.

As mãos dele alisaram as pernas dela até prenderem-se aos quadris, os lábios dele deixavam trilhas quentes de beijos pelos ombros dela. E ouvindo-a, afastou-se felino e procurou os seus olhos. Relena respirou fundo, retribuindo o fito.

_Só nos lugares invisíveis… –ele replicou, e pousou um último beijo na bochecha sedosa dela. E sorria com os olhos ao se afastar.

Relena sentiu-se corar e suspirou. Ela mal podia se mover, feito suas energias tivessem sido roubadas. Sorria debilmente e respirava lenta e intensamente, um delicioso langor se espalhando por debaixo de sua pele, desfazendo todas as tensões em seu corpo.

Ao sair do elevador no hall, Heero encontrou Tint diante da porta:

_Ué, mas já vai? Janta com a gente.

_Só vim ver se o porteiro tem uma lâmpada.

_Ah, então finalmente a lâmpada da sala queimou… –ela entrou no elevador. –Fale com Pargan, ele com certeza vai te ajudar.

_Ok.

_Não demora, senão a Lena vai ficar com saudades… –e provocou antes das portas fecharem completamente.

Ele meneou a cabeça. Relena bem podia ter uma colega de apartamento menos saliente.

O porteiro ouviu a conversa e saiu de trás de seu balcãozinho:

_O que aconteceu?

_O senhor tem uma lâmpada nova por aqui? –e explicou qual tipo precisava. O porteiro o escutou com atenção para então responder:

_É claro. Só um instante. –e olhando para a porta de soslaio, preocupado com a entrada de alguém, foi em direção a uma porta lateral identificada com uma placa de acesso restrito. Ao retornar, trazia uma embalagem com uma potente lâmpada de LED. –Quando precisar de algo assim, é só ir lá dentro. –e mostrou a porta ao mesmo tempo em que entregava a lâmpada. –Tem algumas ferramentas e uma escada também.

_Obrigado. –Heero estranhou a confiança que o senhor colocava nele.

_Disponha. –sorriu contente em ser útil, o bigode farto e branco conferindo-lhe uma aparência bastante bondosa. Fitou Heero com alguma insistência, mas essa não era invasiva.

_Até mais… –Heero despediu-se, chamando o elevador. Pargan seguia sorrindo e assentiu de novo, voltando a seu posto.

Uma cadeira foi o suficiente para ele alcançar a lâmpada. Enquanto substituía a queimada pela nova, Relena terminava de esquentar o arroz. Tint já tinha separado toda a louça a ser usada e só esperava a luz voltar para arrumar a mesinha de centro e transformá-la em mesa de jantar.

_Não precisa de tudo isso. –Heero murmurou, rosqueando a lâmpada.

_Claro que precisa, vai comer em pé? Hoje a gente improvisa um jantar estilo marroquino.

_Só o estilo, porque da cozinha marroquina eu não entendo nada… –Relena riu, quebrando os ovos para preparar a primeira omelete com azeite, tomate e ervilhas.

Tint fez um silêncio sério, dramático na meia luz. Depois explicou:

_Sobre isso devo assumir a culpa, já que tudo que a Lena sabe sobre cozinha foi eu quem ensinou. –e usou um tom de voz lacrimoso, só para rir argentina depois.

_Oras… –Relena resmungou. –Vai ser sua culpa também se eu queimar sua omelete.

Heero as ouvia, sorrindo de canto, sem interrompê-las. Esperou elas pararem de rir para indagar:

_E Daniil?

_Deve estar na academia… segunda-feira não é dia de namorar… –ela explicou, monótona.

E assim que Heero desceu da cadeira, Tint acendeu a luz. Até doeu um pouco os olhos a nova claridade intensa do LED.

Vinte minutos depois, estavam comendo. Relena perguntou mais sobre o casamento e Tint deu palpites sobre quais vestidos Relena poderia usar. Além disso, não falaram de nada muito sério, só de trabalho.

Então, às oito horas, Heero se despediu e deixou-as para que todos pudessem repousar do cansaço do primeiro dia de trabalho da semana.

_Esse lance está cada vez mais sério entre vocês… ele ainda não falou nada…?

_Não, ainda não. Eu não disse que não estamos namorando?

_Não, você só enrolou todo mundo com o papinho de estarem se conhecendo, o que é uma mentira esfarrapada…

_Oras, Tint…

_Com esse casamento aí, não tem mais volta. Como ele vai apresentar você para todo mundo lá?

Relena ficou pensativa. Tint estava sendo chata, mas também estava com a razão. Será que ela estava errada em não se preocupar mais com a situação de seu romance?

Com Ricard tudo tinha sido tão diferente que ela não podia usar como comparação. A história de Tint e Daniil também não era de muita referência para ela.

Suspirou, secando a louça que Tint lavava. Não gostava de se preocupar com aquele assunto. Não queria estragar sua felicidade.

::::::::::

Sexta-feira, oito da noite:

_Acabei de chegar e já quero ir embora. –Heero ouviu a voz enfadada a seu lado. Ele olhou Wu Fei e viu que a voz não comunicava nem metade do tédio que a expressão facial do amigo exibia. Heero bufou, sem vontade de responder, nem para concordar.

Eram raros os momentos em que se encontravam e até que gostavam assim, apesar de serem amigos. Wu Fei era paramédico de serviço de emergência, tão ocupado quanto Heero, ainda mais disciplinado, se é que era possível, e ainda muitas vezes mais desdenhoso quanto a ocasiões sociais.

_O Laurell tinha que casar… que incômodo… –e reforçou seu desagrado.

Duo encarava Wu Fei do outro lado da mesa praticamente ofendido. Os três beberam em sincronia.

_Mas é para isso que você guarda suas folgas… –Trowa resolveu provocar Wu Fei, embora sua voz monótona e elegante não desse qualquer sinal de bom-humor ou amistosidade. –E suas férias vão vencer de novo… –alfinetou mais agudamente.

Heero franziu as sobrancelhas, meneando a cabeça:

_Não é como se você tivesse vida social também…

Trowa também era um dos amigos que Heero quase nunca via. Ele trabalhava na unidade florestal e já era capitão.

_Rapazes, chega disso… temos que agradecer a Laurell a oportunidade de conseguirmos nos reunir depois de tantos anos… –Quatre salientou, cordato.

_Ah, mas se a gente não brigar não é a mesma coisa… –Duo zombou, deixando Quatre desanimado.

Estavam os cinco em torno de uma mesa bem servida de um balde de gelo com cervejas importadas e alguns pratos com salgadinhos e porções. O barulho das vozes masculinas no ambiente suplantava a música. Laurell procurou mesclar bem seus convidados, chamando amigos de todas as idades e posições, também alguns parentes. Ele parecia ter tios bem pentelhos e Heero sabia que a probabilidade daqueles homens aprontarem alguma coisa era bem grande.

A sala era bem ampla, Heero nunca imaginou um camarote VIP daquele tamanho, e por uma parede de vidro fumê, podiam ver tudo o que acontecia lá embaixo. A pista de dança ainda estava pacata, desinteressante para a maioria, que por enquanto preferia encher a cara à custa do noivo.

Laurell estava passando de grupo em grupo para cumprimentar, agradecer, conversar um pouco.

_E a Cîroc? Cadê? –Wu Fei cobrou, sacudindo o copo, quando Laurell se aproximou. O sorriso de apresentador de TV que trazia estampado no rosto de repente ficou amarelo e sem graça.

Quatre ficou pálido, mas não expressou sua vergonha em palavras.

_Não liga para ele, cara… –Duo tentou contornar. –Está muito boa a festa… deixa dar meia-noite e a gente acha uma garota na pista de dança para você… –piscou um dos olhos.

Quatre sabia que não deveria ficar tão horrorizado, mas ficava mesmo assim.

Trowa riu da cara do amigo sensível e comportado.

Laurell não sabia o que dizer, como escapar daquilo, como agir. Talvez não entendesse bem onde estava.

_Mas isso é ou não é uma despedida de solteiro? –Duo percebeu e frisou, malicioso.

Laurell sacudiu a cabeça, rendendo-se um pouco a brincadeira, rindo, e avisando:

_Daqui a pouco vai começar o campeonato de pôquer. Espero que se divirtam e muito obrigado por vir. –e escapou.

Heero notou que Laurell estava inibido e imaginava que era por causa do chefe do departamento ser seu sogro. Parecia que não queria desagradar ninguém para que o chefe não ouvisse qualquer reclamação dele e ao mesmo tempo tinha medo da festa sair do controle e ficar mal falado para o chefe. Parecia que nem conhecia o homem… ou tinha medo da Rika, a noiva? De qualquer modo, Heero não sentia firmeza naquela união.

Bufou. Enxergando tudo por meio de seu ponto de vista analítico, desaprovava.

O campeonato de pôquer pelo menos justificou sua presença ali. Wu Fei também aceitou participar, não vendo melhor alternativa. Toda a competição levou quase quatro horas, e embora nenhum dos dois tivesse ganhado, chegaram até o fim e deram bastante trabalho a seus oponentes. Havia mais interessados em participar e uma segunda chave de mesas foi organizada, mas Heero não ficou, deixou seu lugar para Trowa, e foi dar uma volta para fiscalizar a festa.

Um terço já tinha bebido além da conta e estava achando que a água refinadamente servida em taças era Martini. Um deles até reclamava que não colocaram a azeitona no seu drinque. Heero não conseguia rir de tão patética que era a cena.

A pista de dança finalmente estava lotada e alguns rapazes já tinham se juntado a ela. Quando espalhassem que estava havendo uma despedida de solteiro, não demoraria muito para garotas começarem a aparecer.

Por enquanto, porém, os tios e nem ninguém não tinha saído com alguma surpresa.

Encostou ao bar e pediu um copo de San Pellegrino com limão e procurou com os olhos seus amigos. Duo e Jonathan estavam vendo algo no celular de um dos dois, rindo suspeitosamente. Quatre prestava atenção na conversa que acontecia em um grupo, assentindo, considerando a história ouvida com gravidade. Trowa e Wu Fei jogavam cartas. Cada um achou um jeito de se entreter.

Bebeu solitário e silencioso, cansado da música. Um rapaz chegou ali também e puxou conversa, parabenizando-o pelo que viu do jogo de pôquer. Heero deu algum crédito, mas falou de trabalho, relatou algumas experiências, sem disposição de falar de nada mais pessoal que isso. Surgiu até um comentário meio grave sobre a falta do Vasilovitch ali, elucubrações sobre como estaria a viúva dele, mas o rapaz com quem conversava logo fez dissipar a lembrança triste, falando de sua namorada. Será que também estava tão babão quanto aquele cara, Heero perguntou-se. O rapaz falava dela como se beijasse o chão em que ela pisava, parecia que a moça era a melhor do mundo.

Não devia ser melhor que Relena…, Heero pegou-se rebatendo em pensamentos e respirou fundo por ter conseguido se conter. Não queria começar uma briga ali, não devia, não precisava.

O companheiro de Heero foi interrompido na descrição de seus sólidos planos futuros com a moça com quem saía fazia um mês ao ser chamado por um amigo.

Despediram-se em bons termos, Heero tinha feito mais um conhecido que vira uma vez em algum lugar…

Ao ver passar pela fresta da porta um quinteto de garotas, soube que era hora de ir embora. De onde elas tinham vindo chegariam mais e a festa estava finalmente descambando. Ele pouco se importava se seus colegas de trabalho pegavam alguma menina de vez em quando, mas aquilo não era para ele, nunca fora e muito menos o era agora. Já tinha cumprido seu dever e podia partir de consciência leve, não que isso fosse muito importante para si.

_Eu vou embora… –resmungou para Quatre ao passar por ele. Quatre anuiu e voltou a seu bate-papo, deixando o amigo desaparecer.

Heero atravessou a porta se esbarrando em uma morena que puxava um dos bombeiros da escada 5 pela mão. O rapaz trocou um olhar preocupado com o seu tenente, mas diante da frieza em Heero, respirou mais sossegado e voltou a rir com a garota.

Foi um alívio estar do lado de fora da casa noturna, o ruído dos carros na avenida amaciando seus ouvidos. Respirou fundo o ar gelado da noite, concentrou-se em sirenes que captou distante, de repente preocupado. Checou seu celular e estranhou vê-lo sem bateria. Enfiou as mãos no bolso depois de guardar o aparelho. Talvez fosse uma boa ideia dar uma passada no quartel e ver se tudo estava bem.

O manobrista se aproximou dele após alguns instantes, confirmou a placa e foi buscar o Elantra azul.

Aquela era a avenida mais badalada da cidade. Ele estava em um dos extremos, o das casas noturnas, mas se seguisse na outra direção, encontraria vários barzinhos, lanchonetes e restaurantes, todos cheios. Ao invés de sair daquela via, decidiu percorrê-la toda, observar suas luzes e seu agito, como fizera muitas vezes quando estava enjoado de ficar em casa.

Parou em um semáforo de cruzamento com outra grande avenida, bem perto da esquina, onde havia um bistrô. A fila estava enorme, era digno de nota, e meneando a cabeça, Heero olhou para o número impreciso de casais persistentes em entrar apesar da hora avançada. Que bobagem, julgou. Mas ficou perplexo mesmo ao identificar uma moça loira sorridente abraçada a um rapaz a poucos passos de entrarem.

Ele conhecia aquele sorriso melhor que o seu próprio.

O sinal abriu e ele não conseguiu olhar mais uma vez para se assegurar.

Mas como poderia confundir Relena?

Não havia semblante que ele tivesse decorado melhor e presença que ele distinguisse com maior precisão.

Não sentiu orgulho de si mesmo, mas deu a volta e passou de novo na frente do bistrô. Pegou o sinal fechando mais uma vez, diminui a velocidade e reparou: a moça jogou o cabelo, mostrando o rosto com mais destaque, bem arrumada, muito bonita, corada de repente com algo que ouviu o homem falar, rindo alegremente.

Sua Relena estava ali tratando aquele rapaz, aquele outro rapaz, com uma intimidade e um carinho dos quais Heero achava ser o único dono.

Olhou bem para ter certeza que não estava sendo enganado pelos seus olhos, que não inventava aquela cena, que não imaginava ela aninhada sob um dos braços que o rapaz passava por seus ombros, protegendo-a do sereno.

Quando o sinal abriu, ele olhou para frente, perfurando o para-brisa com seu fito, segurando o volante com força, prendendo a respiração. Seguiu a fila de carros, sentindo-se estranhamente esvaziado. Suas sobrancelhas franziram e seus olhos se apagaram, ele não ouvia mais nada, não sentia mais nada.

Talvez sua joia não passasse de bijuteria barata, feita de vidro.

* * *

Bom dia!

Finalmente, retorno!

Não reparem, mas eu mudei o nome da mãe da Akane de Stelle para Esther por motivos de canon. :P Então, onde foi lido Stelle, deve ser lido Esther e daqui em diante, Esther será.

Não levem em conta alguns pormenores.

Espero que estejam gostando. Se tiverem dúvidas, deixem perguntas em seus reviews que respondo tudo!

No mais, estou ansiosa em saber o que estão achando.

Beijos e abraços!

04.07.2016


	8. 8

**No último capítulo…**

Heero se dá conta de que tem um importante compromisso para honrar. Um dos soldados irá se casar naquele fim de semana e agora o convidava para sua despedida de solteiro. Depois de conversar com Relena sobre o evento e receber seu aval para a festa, eles tem um jantar despretensioso no apartamento dela. Na sexta-feira à noite, na festa de despedida de solteiro, reencontra seus amigos Trowa e Wu Fei que não via há um bom tempo. Retornando para casa, Heero passa de carro por uma fila em um bistrô e vê Relena lá na companhia de outro rapaz, divertindo-se muito.

::::::::

 **8**

A mesma sexta-feira, cinco e meia da tarde:

_Vocês estão dispensados este sábado. –Nedved proclamou sem entonação, o sotaque deixando-o rabugento e relutante. Golpeou o chão com seu bastão, sinalizando o final da aula.

Os bailarinos comemoraram desavergonhados, disposto a usufruir plenamente a folga bem-vinda. Nem por um instante tinham se esquecido de que na semana seguinte os treinos passariam a se intensificar e o trabalho com as coreografias começaria para valer.

A partir dali começavam a contar cento e vinte dias até a estreia.

_Ainda bem, estou exausta… –Valentina murmurou enquanto todos curtiram a sensação de todos eles estarem livres aquele fim de semana.

_O que acham da gente aproveitar e ir para o cinema? –Fanny ainda estava empolgada.

_Ah, hoje não, quero ficar de boa e assistir Grey's Anatomy. –Valentina logo descartou, mais interessada em assistir a última temporada da sua série favorita.

_E você, Lena, que tal? –Fanny não desistiu.

_Olha, Fanny, pode esquecer, que essa daí agora só sai com o boy. –Tint cortou Relena, provocando a amiga.

Relena bufou, tentando não rir, querendo parecer aborrecida.

_Muito obrigada, Fanny, mas hoje também prefiro descansar… –e embora soubesse que a resposta de Tint causasse mais impacto, escusou-se educadamente, feito Tint não tivesse falado algo.

_Eu vou. –e Tint confirmou. Fanny sorriu grata e saiu para reunir mais interessados. Valentina pegou sua toalha e saiu para o vestiário.

Akane não se pronunciou sobre o cinema, embora certamente fosse juntar aos demais. E quando foi sua vez de falar algo, lamuriou, frustrada:

_Que chato, plena sexta-feira e nem vou poder beijar na boca.

Relena a encarou, espantada, mas Tint gargalhou, interessada:

_E o seu gato? Brigaram? Aí que você tem mais motivo para sair beijar… duvido que não tenha uns contatinhos…

_Ai, Tint… –Ane fez-se irritada só por um instante antes das duas explodirem em uma risada incriminadora. Relena revirou os olhos, sabendo-as impossíveis. Pelo menos elas se entendiam bem.

_Não, não brigamos. –e depois Akane achou por bem explicar, meneando a cabeça, tratando o que Tint tinha dito como um absurdo. –Estamos super bem, mas é que ele está na despedida de solteiro do colega dele.

_Você deixou? –Tint cobrou.

_Claro, quanto mais prende, mais ele cansa. –Akane deu de ombros, despreocupada. Tint não pareceu aceitar bem, deixando as sobrancelhas em ângulos insatisfeitos, e voltou-se para Relena:

_O Heero foi também?

_Sim. –com muita tranquilidade, Relena disse e assentiu, reforçando seu desembaraço.

_Isso você não me conta, né? Por isso que está tão desmilinguida. –e Tint não perdoava nada, buliçosa. –Vamos ao cinema… –e incentivou depois, se despindo de todo seu remoque.

_Não, estou com vontade de ler um pouco, tomar um bom banho…

Tint suspirou, sem entendê-la, mas deixou para lá.

Daniil se achegou suavemente:

_Vamos com a Fanny?

_Sim, você passa lá em casa?

_Claro, daqui uma hora mais ou menos…

_Uma hora e meia.

Ele só assentiu e a beijou nos lábios com leveza e atenção. Em aparência, eram muito iguais, os cabelos negros, as peles pálidas e os olhos azuis, mas em essência, totalmente diferentes, o que os tornava um casal excepcional. Era como se ele fosse o céu e ela o mar.

_Tint, me conta como você e o Daniil começaram a namorar? –Akane pediu ao sentarem para desatar as sapatilhas.

_Conte a história verdadeira. –Relena advertiu, olhando Tint de soslaio.

Revirando os olhos azuis-elétrico, Tint estalou os lábios e assentiu. Depois sorriu, jovial:

_A gente passou muito tempo sendo só amigo, amigo de verdade… porém, como a dona Relena aqui diz… –e fingiu mau-humor de novo, indicando a loira com um movimento brusco de cabeça. Relena riu melodiosamente, sabendo bem o que Tint iria mencionar. –Não existe amor que não seja a primeira vista. Pensando bem, foi isso mesmo. Eu gostei dele desde a primeira vez que o vi. E ele escondeu seu interesse por mim por muito tempo, um verdadeiro mártir… –e riu exasperada.

_A Tint sempre pegava ele para desabafar quando um de seus casinhos terminava…

_E eu tive muitos casinhos… –reconheceu, lamentando por Daniil.

_Você teve todos os casinhos, Tint. –Relena rebateu, frisando bem a palavra "todos".

Tint deu de ombros, sem se importar com a verdade.

_Que malvada! –Akane julgou. –Coitado do menino!

_Mas é que ele era tão paciente e atencioso comigo…

_Está vendo, Ane, como ela é sem coração?

As três acabaram rindo, cúmplices.

Tint prosseguiu, sem pressa:

_No fim, foi bem natural namorar com ele, feito fosse a coisa certa a fazer. –deixou seu sorriso diminuir, suspirou, pensativa em suas lindas lembranças. Tanto Relena quanto Akane a ficaram observando com os olhos marotos, contentes.

_E como é a história falsa? –e sem resistir à curiosidade, Akane murmurou depois, mordendo o lábio inferior, divertida.

Houve mais risos. Tint voltou a relatar:

_Ah, ela é muito mais interessante. Quando estávamos prestes a fazer a prova para passar para o avançado, a professora Mashkina lançou um desafio que ia valer pontos bônus. Ela sorteou variações de alguns balés entre nós e o Daniil pegou a da Odile. Eu juro que não consegui tirar os olhos dele em nenhum momento, ver ele dançar daquele jeito, dar todas aquelas piruetas… Ele me mostrou um lado dele naquela dança que eu jamais imaginei existir.–e suspirou, ainda se sentia fascinada só de lembrar o modo gracioso, firme e cativante com que ele se movia na coreografia, a expressão de poder que seu rosto assumiu, incorporando o cisne negro. E quem a ouvia ali não tinha dúvidas do quanto ela era apaixonada por ele.

_Essa história aconteceu mesmo, mas Tint tem que admitir que já gostava dele muito antes disso… –Relena murmurou, explicando, provocando um pouco mais a amiga.

_Teve uma época em que eu achei que ele gostava de você, isso sim… –justificou-se, tentando tirar um pouco da razão da amiga.

Relena meneou a cabeça, relevando-a, demonstrando que aquela impressão sempre fora infundada. Talvez Tint não fosse muito boa em tirar impressões acertadas:

_Teve uma época também em que você achou que ele era gay. –Relena ainda fez questão de mencionar.

Tint bufou, dessa vez seu emburramento não foi fingido.

A única reação cabível a Akane era rir. Tirou alguns minutos para imaginar como tinha sido tudo isso. Depois, indagou mais sobre o tal desafio, intrigada quanto a que variações as amigas dançaram e se Daniil usou ou não uma sapatilha de ponta em sua performance. O assunto rendeu uns bons minutos, as três entusiastas da arte e da técnica.

_Heero vem te buscar? –quando já estavam nos degraus de saída, Relena perguntou a Akane. Tentou dissimular a alegria sentida pela possibilidade de vê-lo, olhando para os lados, procurando o sedan azul do rapaz. Além do jantar na segunda, só tinham se visto na quarta-feira, brevemente, e no mais trocado mensagens.

_Não, ele vai trabalhar até mais tarde por causa do casamento… tiveram que adaptar as escalas, algo assim, não entendi direito… –Akane explicou vagamente, feito não se interessasse nos arranjos caóticos que o corpo de bombeiros teve de fazer para todos conseguirem comparecer aos festejos do casamento da filha do chefe. Essa era uma exigência do próprio chefe.

_Então vamos lá para casa, você se arruma e vai no cinema com a gente… –Tint logo propôs ao ver que Ane estava sem carona.

Relena ficou com elas no quarto enquanto se aprontavam, as três sempre conversando sobre tudo e todos, volta e meia discorrendo sobre a apresentação de "Pássaro de Fogo", sem conseguir conter a animação pelo início dos ensaios.

_Estranhei que você ainda não pediu para contarmos o resultado dos testes, Ane… –Tint comentou, ladina, na verdade louca para revelar tudo.

_Tint, não dê ideia! –Relena repreendeu, exagerada, voltando depois a passar blush no rosto. Não ia sair, mas de ficar vendo Tint e Ane, também ficou com vontade de se maquiar só por diversão.

_Ah, eu não preciso disso… –Akane replicou, cuidando para não borrar o risco de delineador que fazia na pálpebra esquerda. –Eu sei que consegui o papel. Deu para ver nos olhos do Ned. –e retrucou, fazendo-se altiva.

Tint revirou os olhos e Relena somente riu, melodiosa, sem repreender a colega. Ela estava certa.

_Não cresce não, está entendendo, que você acabou de chegar. –Tint, por outro lado, chamou a atenção de Akane.

_Está se sentindo ameaçada? –com os olhinhos verdes faiscando, Akane enfrentou sua tutora.

Fazendo uma careta qualquer, Tint mostrou que não ia nem se dignar a dar importância para a afronta, enquanto Relena riu e continuou com a conversa:

_O conservatório deveria abandonar essa bobagem de ordenar os bailarinos. Todos nós somos importantes e talentosos… já falei isso para o Ned, mas ele acha que assim incentiva mais.

_O Ned não ouve ninguém, a não ser aquele bastão ridículo que ele insiste em bater no chão… –Tint revoltou-se.

Só risadas.

_Lena, como ficou linda sua maquiagem! –Akane virou-se e percebeu, escandalosa.

Relena estudou o resultado de seu trabalho no espelho de mão. Nunca antes sua maquilagem tinha ficado tão impecável; era só porque não ia sair…

_Ah, não, agora você tem que ir com a gente! –Tint emendou, insistente. –Vai ser um desperdício se você ficar em casa…

_Não, vou tirar uma foto e depois eu limpo… –replicou, suavemente, dando de ombros. Relena tinha se fixado na ideia de ficar um pouco sozinha em casa, aproveitando o seu sofá, assistindo um bom filme, fazendo nada demais. Sabia também que depois não poderia contar com esse desfrute por pelos menos três meses.

Uma hora depois que Daniil levara as meninas, Relena estava na frente da TV, assistindo uma reprise legal, ainda toda maquiada, de pijama, quando seu celular tocou.

_Boa noite, princesa… –de início ela não reconheceu a voz. Atendeu por impulso, distraída, e não olhou quem chamava. Recuou o aparelho e viu a foto do irmão na tela.

_Zechs! –exclamou, quase pulando do sofá e derrubando a bacia de pipocas. –Que surpresa maravilhosa! Onde você está?

_No aeroporto, esperando minha conexão.

_Você está vindo para cá? –ela pensou rápido.

_Sim. –e parecia orgulhoso com a própria resposta.

_Sério?

_E eu mentiria para você? Chego aí em aproximadamente duas horas…

Ela gargalhou, sem se caber de felicidade. Fazia tanto tempo que não o via. Ele também sempre estava ocupado com treinos e competições o que fazia difícil acharem uma folga para se verem.

_Onde vai ficar? Em casa? –a família de Relena não morava na capital, mas a duas horas de distância, em uma refinada cidadezinha litorânea, cheia de mansões elegantes.

_Talvez, mas estava pensando em passar a noite com você… tem um sofá vago por aí?

_Claro, com certeza! Não vejo a hora de te ver! Quando você chegar, me avisa. Só não vou te buscar porque não tem como trazer suas malas na scooter…

Os dois riram, entrosados.

Ela não via a hora de revê-lo. Sentou-se para continuar com o filme, e nos primeiros minutos não se concentrou muito. Mandou uma mensagem avisando Tint, para que ela não estranhasse a presença de Zechs quando chegasse. Ficou pensando que novidades ele teria para contar e se estaria muito mudado.

_Desculpe o atraso… –Zechs murmurou, pouco apologético, assim que Relena abriu a porta. Deixou as malas no chão e abriu os braços, esperando ela aproximar-se.

Ela sorria desde que ouvira a campainha. Encheu a vista com a imagem do irmão. Tudo o que mais gostava nele estava lá, intocado: o tom dourado de pele, marcada eternamente pelo Sol, e os longos cabelos loiros, ainda mais claros que os seus, arrumados em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Avançou abraçando-o com energia, colando sua bochecha na dele. Ficou na ponta dos pés, e ele a embrulhou, apertando-a com força e erguendo-a do chão, obrigando-a a gargalhar.

_O voo atrasou, que novidade. –ao se largarem, ele mencionou. –Já é meia-noite…

_Você é da casa, tudo bem… –ela o provocou, gesticulando com despreocupação. –Seja bem-vindo… –e riu mais, fechando a porta.

Ele olhou em torno. Tudo era limitado, prático, funcional. O espaço depois do minúsculo hall abrigava a cozinha de um lado, separada pelo balcão que servia de mesa, e a sala no restante, com um sofá de três lugares, a mesa de centro e a televisão. As cortinas, as almofadas e o tapete combinavam embora fossem de estampas e texturas diferentes. Traziam cores joviais e suaves, pensadas para proporcionar um momento de descanso.

_É a primeira vez que entra aqui? –ela notou o estudo que ele dedicava ao cenário.

_Não, mas não tive a oportunidade de vê-lo mobiliado. –disse, pensativo, atento aos simples objetos decorativos que apareciam sobre a mesa de centro ou em alguma prateleira da cozinha.

_Muito diferente do que imaginou? –e ela enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da velha calça de plush rosa-bebê que usava para dormir.

_Não, na verdade, não… –e virou-se para ela com seu sorriso solar. –Vai a algum lugar?

_Hã?

Ele apontou o rosto dela, e só então Relena se lembrou da maquiagem, com certeza agora derretida e borrada.

_Ah, não… as meninas estavam aqui se vestindo para ir ao cinema e acabei me empolgando…

_E por que não foi com elas?

_Não estava no clima… mas foi melhor assim, caso contrário não poderia recebê-lo.

_Olhando por esse lado…

Ele empurrou as duas malas grandes para um canto fora do caminho.

_Está cansado? Eu vou pegar uma toalha para você tomar um banho…

_Obrigado. Você já deve ter jantado, não é?

_Comi umas pipocas…

_Eu estou com fome, mas não vou fazer você cozinhar… vamos sair para comer?

_Tudo bem…

_Está disposta a sair agora?

_Sim, agora que você está aqui…

Ele gostou da contraditoriedade dela e gargalhou.

_Então, vou tomar uma ducha e saímos. Aluguei um carro. –e reforçou.

Relena foi verificar o estado de sua maquiagem enquanto Zechs se banhava. Tinha desbotado, mas se fizesse alguns retoques serviria ainda por mais uma ou duas horas. Trocou-se rápido, escolhendo jeans, uma blusa e um blazer leve e, depois de uma boa escovada, prendeu só as mechas da frente dos cabelos com presilhas.

Em meia hora os dois irmãos estavam prontos para partir.

_Gostei de ver, os bastidores de um balé deviam ser passagem obrigatória para todas as mulheres aprenderem a arrumarem-se rápido assim. –ele congratulou, faceiro e espirituoso.

_Oras, Zechs! –ela o esmurrou no ombro, revoltada.

_É verdade, pense só na mamãe, quanto tempo nós iríamos ganhar?

Relena não quis incentivar o irmão no seu machismo inofensivo, mas soltou uma risadinha.

_Como será que ela está? –e depois ele mesmo indagou, carinhoso.

_Com certeza se acabando em compras em Hong Kong. –Relena respondeu prontamente, despreocupada. Zechs assentiu, concordando plenamente. –Tem algum motivo especial para você ter vindo para casa? –e Relena sondou, espontaneamente, mostrando-se um pouco intrigada.

_Meu técnico finalmente me deu as férias que venho acumulando esses últimos anos… de qualquer modo, já estava na hora de eu ficar um pouco com vocês.

_E quais seus planos?

_Estou pensando em ficar aqui uns dois meses e depois voltar para Europa e encerrar minha folga lá.

Relena assentiu, aprovando. Estimou que daquele modo teria tempo de aproveitar a companhia dele bastante e apresentá-lo a Heero com calma.

_E como vão as coisas?

_Vamos dançar "O Pássaro de Fogo" de Stravinsky na apresentação anual.

_Que ótimo. Quero conhecer o pessoal, hã?

_Vou ver se infiltro você em alguma aula da semana que vem, que tal?

_Perfeito. Tint e Daniil continuam no conservatório com você?

_Sim, estamos todos juntos no grupo principal. Este ano está sendo muito bom… os bailarinos que entraram para a turma avançada são excelentes, vamos fazer um grande espetáculo.

_Espero não perder a apresentação dessa vez.

_É bom mesmo. –e ela cobrou, mimada. –O Balé Real da Bélgica mandou uma equipe para assistir os ensaios.

_Olheiros?

_Podemos dizer que sim.

_E quais são suas chances?

_Quem sabe…?

_Sua espertona, não se faça de humilde. Não tem ninguém melhor que você naquele conservatório. –Zechs a importunou, orgulhoso. Roubou um fito dela enquanto guiava o carro, dando um passeio sem destino por enquanto, para rever alguns lugares da cidade que era particularmente linda a noite. Percebeu os olhinhos dela brilhando, embora ela não falasse mais nada. Resolveu falar um pouco de si:

_Vou endossar algumas campanhas.

_Virou garoto propaganda?

_É o preço do reconhecimento, vai chegar a sua vez…

Ela riu:

_Você daria um ótimo modelo de passarela, mamãe até já te disse isso…

Ele careteou, ultrajado. Fê-la rir ainda mais.

_Vou parar o carro aqui… vamos andar um pouco.

_Eu conheço um bistrô muito bom aqui perto, quem sabe damos sorte e conseguimos um lugar na fila?

Ele manobrou com expertise o sedan branco e imponente na vaga e logo os dois desceram e se engancharam ao caminharem na calçada movimentada.

Continuaram conversando, lembrando-se de coisas que queriam falar um para o outro. Ao chegarem ao bistrô sem notar. Havia oito casais a sua frente na fila para uma mesa.

_Vale mesmo a pena esperar? –ele indagou, olhando os lados. –Estou faminto…

_Sim, não é muito demorado e a comida deles é sem igual. Confie em mim.

_Não me faça me arrepender. Da última vez que você me pediu para confiar em você, eu quase morri.

_Não exagera, Zechs. Aquela montanha-russa nem era a maior do parque. Não dá para entender como um homem desse tamanho, velejador em alto mar, piloto de lancha, tem medo de um brinquedo de parque. –ela expressou sua inconformidade com um tom acusatório.

Ele não teve vergonha de confirmar:

_Não de qualquer brinquedo, mas daquela montanha-russa invertida do tormento eterno.

Ela revirou os olhos, desconfiando que ele estivesse de graça.

Em vinte minutos que estiveram em pé ali, dois casais entraram para sua refeição. Relena gostou de ter razão sobre a brevidade do intervalo de espera. O tempo ia rápido porque o assunto não cessava e ouvia o irmão contar sobre uma corrida em que participou por convite. Tinha acontecido em Ibiza. Por algum motivo, ele sempre estava em lugares maravilhosos daquele tipo, cercado de pessoas lindas e famosas sem um pingo de preocupação em suas vidas de capa de revista. Se ele não fosse seu irmão, ela não conseguiria acreditar nem em metade do que ele dizia.

_Não estou gostando disso… –de repente ele resmungou, cortando seu próprio raciocínio.

_O que foi?

_Está vendo aquele cara ali? –e mostrou um grupo de amigos próximo de um poste de placa de trânsito. Eles tinham se reunido junto a um carro e deixavam suas latas e garrafas de cerveja sobre o capô de quando em quando. –Aquele, com aquela camiseta ridícula, falsificada, parecendo um outdoor da Tommy Hilfinger.

_Ah, sim… –depois de tal descrição era impossível não identificar. O fulano parecia se sentir como se estivesse arrasando.

_Então, ele não para de olhar para você. Vou ir lá tirar satisfação.

_Mas o que é isso, Zechs, vai me fazer passar vergonha? Não estamos mais na escola… –ela achou graça, corou, admoestou, fez tudo ao mesmo tempo, pasmada com a intenção do irmão.

_Não, quem ele está pensando que é? –reclamou, franzindo as sobrancelhas com soberba.

_Sério, Zechs, deixa para lá. –ela o tocou no braço, chamando sua atenção. –Se não vai ficar feio para você e vai perder seus endossos milionários. –e soava persuasiva e sensata. –Quero poder falar para as meninas do balé que meu irmão fez a propaganda do desodorante que os pais delas usam. –e quase não deu conta de terminar sua frase sem rir. Cada vez que olhava Zechs, queria rir mais, a expressão de ofensa e descrença dele digna de virar _meme_.

_Eu te considero tanto… me preocupo em preservar sua honra… –ele murmurou depois, magoado. Ela ainda não tinha parado de rir. –E você faz isso comigo. Vai ter que bancar o jantar.

Ela respirou fundo, tentando recobrar a compostura:

_Tudo bem, é justo. –e se submeteu.

_A não ser que queira dar uma chance para aquele garoto propaganda também… –e ele resolveu provocá-la, em uma vingança pálida. –Ai, podemos pedir para ele pagar.

_Não, muito obrigada. –ela dispensou prontamente.

_Ainda bem. Ele não é os eu tipo.

_E qual é o meu tipo, irmãozinho?

_Vejamos… deixe-me lembrar dos pôsteres de boy bands no seu quarto…

E os dois riam, pareciam bêbados, estavam começando a chamar a atenção. Andaram um pouco quando mais um casal conseguiu uma mesa.

_Brincadeira… eu não sei, Lena. Desde que seja um rapaz decente, está bom.

_Gordo?

_Oras, sim… gordo, magro, alto, baixo… não há problemas…

Ela sorriu, meneando a cabeça.

_Tatuado?

_Sim.

_Com vários piercings no rosto? –e gesticulou com as mãos, mostrando as posições imaginárias dos vários brincos em sua própria face angelical.

Ele hesitou um pouco:

_Sim…

_Muito mais velho?

_Não!

_Divorciado.

_Relena…

_Bombeiro?

_Hã, bombeiro, Lena?

_Responde.

Ele não pôde deixar de suspeitar. Estreitou os olhos, perdigueiro:

_Qual é o nome dele?

Ela encheu o peito de ar e confessou:

_Heero. –mas sua voz cantava sem culpa aquele nome que lhe significava tanto.

_Eu mereço… –Zechs levou uma mão à têmpora e começou a massagear o osso. –Quero tirar satisfação com ele, então.

_Deixa de ser encrenqueiro. –ela protestou, o rubor reavivado em seu rosto.

_Conta mais. –ele passou a braço pelo ombro dela e pediu, simulando uma paciência de má vontade. –Quem sabe eu aprovo?

Relena seguiu risonha, mas hesitou um instante, atenta ao olhar carinhoso do irmão que aguardava ser obedecido.

_A gente está saindo faz pouco tempo, estamos nos conhecendo… –até pensou em mostrar uma foto e então se deu conta de que não tinha nenhuma.

_E o que mais? –com sua nova pergunta, sem querer Zechs evitou que ela se demorasse demais em sua frustração.

_Eu estou apaixonada. –e revelou com outra profunda tomada de fôlego. De fato, estivera distraída demais com seus deliciosos sentimentos para pensar em tirar fotos. Não percebeu, mas suspirou outra vez, enfatizando ainda mais sua declaração ao irmão.

_Então não há mais nada que eu possa fazer. –Zechs sentenciou fatídico, estreitando mais o abraço.

Riram os dois, cúmplices, e ela jogou o cabelo.

_Fico feliz por você, na verdade. –ele explicou mais. –Você estava precisando. Estava absorvida demais pelo balé… acho mesmo que será bom você ter outros projetos…

_Estava preocupado em eu ficar sozinha?

_Não sei se era bem isso, mas… vamos colocar assim.

_E você? Aposto que não faltam pretendentes…

_Pois é… eu até estou de olho em alguém, mas ela é difícil de agradar… vou te manter atualizada.

_Bem, se ela não dá mole para você é porque é uma moça decente. E eu não ligo se ela for mais velha, divorciada ou cheia de piercings, ouviu?

_Você está terrível hoje, não? Ficou todo esse tempo ensaiando essas tiradas?

E riram ainda mais. Entraram enfim para cear.

_Mas, vem cá, Lena, esse Heero é bombeiro mesmo ou ator de filme pornô?

_Zechs! Eu vou te matar!

_Sem preconceitos, certo?

_Depois dessa, a conta é sua.

::::::::::

Heero dirigiu sem rumo, sem atenção. Todas as ruas eram iguais. Rodou a esmo pela cidade, rodou sem parar dentro de sua mente. Tudo era sobre ela. A risada, os olhares, a leveza, os beijos. Queria parar de pensar nela, mas ele a tinha assimilado.

Só sentia aquele incômodo pela ideia de ter de separar-se dela. Deixá-la seria mais que submeter-se a uma queimadura de terceiro grau. Seria como perder um olho. Seria como perder a vida. Não como morrer, mas como perder o melhor motivo de viver.

Ele tinha se dedicado a ela. Tinha baixado as defesas, tinha se permitido sonhar e planejar um futuro feito para ela.

Esmurrou o volante.

Será que ela não queria? Não dava valor? Não tinha respeito?

Parou os questionamentos ali.

Se ela fosse tão falsa, tão cruel, a ponto de encantá-lo irresistivelmente por capricho, a ponto de fabricar aquele calor e aquela empolgação, seria melhor partir. Afastar-se antes que tivesse investido tudo que era.

Nem precisaria se explicar. Só não a procuraria mais. Não atenderia suas ligações. Bloquearia suas lembranças.

Mas como ela podia ser tão desejada, se tudo o que sempre viu e sentiu nela foi coração? Pleno, puro, intenso? Como alguém aprende a dissimular assim?

Tinha que voltar a razão.

Era de sua Relena que estava falando.

Um diamante cristalino, lapidado com todo esmero, cintilante como o universo.

Algo assim é impossível de replicar.

Tinha que vê-la. Se a olhasse nos olhos, saberia a verdade.

Fez os retornos necessários e tomou o caminho para o apartamento dela. Queria sentir o coração na mão que agarrava o volante, contudo, surgia plácido. Nem ouvia mais sua pulsação. Encontrara instintivamente seu ponto de equilíbrio em face de tensão.

O porteiro não estranhou sua chegada, mas o analisou cuidadosamente. Não estava nada sonolento, comprometido com seu trabalho:

_Boa noite.

Heero não conseguiu responder o cumprimento.

_Relena está em casa?

_Acabou de chegar.

Um par de garotas aproximou-se, chamando a atenção de Pargan, perguntando sobre o apartamento de alguém, e Heero aproveitou a distração para tomar o elevador. Não se interessava em mais nenhuma informação e não queria nem saber se havia objeções a sua subida. Se ela estivesse acompanhada, iria querer ver isso por si só.

No décimo-quinto andar, os únicos ruídos ouvidos foram do elevador fechando e descendo, os passos do rapaz e o estalido da lâmpada automática ligando.

Depois, o ruído da campainha do I95 ecoou no silêncio da madrugada. Depois, batidas na porta, insistentes.

Péssima hora para estar sem telefone.

Heero ousou bater mais uma vez.

Mais uma vez.

Enfiou as mãos no bolso.

Que papel estava fazendo.

Sentia-se corar no escuro, a lâmpada há tempo apagada, e corava de agitação, de ansiedade, de apreensão, de vergonha.

De vergonha do quê?

De pensar mal dela, do silêncio daquele apartamento, daquilo que ele não sabia, mas sobre o qual gostava de se torturar…

Estava ficando desencorajado novamente.

Deu uma pancada mais forte na porta, desabafando sua frustração e chamou o elevador.

Um pouco depois, o transporte abriu para um casal risonho que ficou bem à vontade, prosseguindo com seu assunto, ignorando Heero.

A alegria deles estava irritante.

Ele não tinha nem o celular para usar de escape e ignorar os dois também.

De volta ao térreo, cruzou logo o hall de recepção com suas largas passadas, ensimesmado demais para atender ao chamado do porteiro.

_Ai… olhe por onde anda!

_Tint!

_Você também…

Nessa cacofonia de diálogo, Heero deu-se conta de ter esbarrado em Tint na porta. Daniil estava atrás e quase caiu com a brusca parada que ele foi obrigado a realizar.

_Heero… tudo bem? –e sem conseguir reação melhor, Tint questionou. Logo recuperou sua astúcia e malícia habituais, porém.

_Veio ver Relena? –Daniil garantiu o movimento da conversa. Um sorriso bem-humorado espantava a melancolia do seu rosto pálido.

_É claro que veio, né! –Tint resolveu responder a obviedade no lugar de Heero. –A não ser que ele esteja de paquera com Parg… ah ai! –e sua provocação foi cortada por um beliscão na parte de trás de sua coxa.

_Sossegue… –Daniil a reprendeu em russo, e embora a palavra tivesse certa aspereza em sua pronúncia, a voz dele era suave e brincalhona.

_Heero, você pode prender ele? –Tint pediu, mas olhava fixamente nos olhos de Daniil enquanto reclamava. A verdade era que ficou louca para beijá-lo.

_Qualquer um pode prender alguém, desde que seja flagrante. –e Daniil mesmo esclareceu, tranquilo, disfarçando um flerte.

Heero só revirou os olhos, irritado por demais com a felicidade deles.

_A Relena não está… –e resmungou, querendo passar por eles e ir embora.

_Está sim… você tentou o apê da Lindt?

Estacando em seu percurso, Heero franziu os olhos e lançou uma interrogação confusa, praticamente afrontado. Ela seguia espertalhona, com as mãos na cintura.

_Vem, estamos indo para lá.

_É o nono andar? –Daniil indagou, o dedo hesitando sobre os botões.

_O décimo. –Tint selecionou por ele, intrépida.

_Acabamos de deixar Ane no alojamento… –Daniil prosseguiu.

_Esperamos ela entrar, não precisa ficar preocupado. –Tint seguia extrovertida.

Heero não conseguiu responder nada.

_Talvez ela devesse ter vindo também… não seria divertido? –Daniil imaginou, enfiando as mãos no bolso, tímido com a própria pergunta.

_Ela falou alguma coisa sobre sono de beleza… acho que quer estar bonita no tal casamento… mas não é domingo? –Tint gesticulou amplamente, redarguindo, olhando Heero em relances.

_É, é sim. –Heero murmurou, imitando Daniil, encostando-se a parede a seu lado.

_Pronto, é aqui. –caminharam poucos passos até a porta.

_Eu não vou entrar. –Heero anunciou.

_Tudo bem, eu chamo a Lena.

_Está tudo bem? –Daniil acabou cedendo a seu exame e indagou.

Heero assentiu, os olhos concentrados em nada, como se olhassem para dentro, para o passado.

Daniil franziu as sobrancelhas, preocupado, entristecido.

Tocaram a campainha.

* * *

Boa noite!

Pássaro de fogo alçando voo essa semana.

Dividi o capítulo de novo! (risada de vilã de anime dos anos 1990)

Não, eu não ganho nada para ser malvada.

É possível uma postagem dupla essa semana, quem sabe? Só preciso de mais umas 2500 palavras para o próximo capítulo ficar pronto.

Torçam por eu me manter inspirada.

Mas pelo menos, agora todo mundo sabe o que a Lena estava aprontando.

Espero que gostem!

Beijos e abraços!

25.07.2016


	9. 9

**No último capítulo…**

Com a perspectiva do fim-de-semana livre de trabalho, os bailarinos do conservatório fazem planos para sua sexta-feira noite. Enquanto seus amigos vão ao cinema, Relena fica em casa descasando e recebe um telefonema do irmão, Zechs, que a surpreendeu avisando sobre seu retorno para casa. Os irmãos saem para jantar em um bistrô e tem uma animada conversa na fila, enquanto esperam sua mesa. Heero, mais tarde, decide ir ver Relena e esclarecer o que viu. Tint o ajuda a encontrá-la, oferecendo-se para chamá-la na festa da vizinha delas, Lindt.

 **9**

Lindt tinha ganhado uma festa para comemorar sua promoção que recebera aquela semana, na agência de publicidade onde trabalhava. Alguns de seus amigos se reuniram e lhe fizeram a surpresa quando ela chegou de um happy hour, também celebrativo, que tinha se estendido demais.

Relena tinha acabado de sentar no restaurante quando recebeu a mensagem. Tint tinha lido seu aviso sobre a chegada de Zechs e respondeu que Lindt as tinha ido procurar uma meia-hora atrás e não as encontrara. Chamara-as para irem a seu apartamento comemorarem com ela.

_Vamos dar uma passada na Lindt. –Relena sugeriu ao entrarem no elevador.

_Mas já é tão tarde, será que ainda tem alguém lá? –Zechs cogitou, consultando o relógio e vendo que já eram quase duas da manhã.

Relena apertou o andar da vizinha ainda assim e mandou uma mensagem. Lindt não viu, mas quando pararam na frente da porta e ouviram um pouco de música abafada dentro do apartamento, obtiveram sua resposta.

_Seus fins-de-semana são sempre badalados assim? –Zechs inquiriu, uma sobrancelha sarcástica amassando seu olho azul. Relena deu de ombros e riu. Para que revelar que a maioria ela passava reclusa, descansando as pernas, recobrando as energias?

_E então, o que você faz? –já fazia uma hora que estava ali. Apesar da asseveração de Zechs de dizer que só ia cumprimentar a moça e ir dormir, Relena o via bastante entretido em conversas com alguns rapazes. Relena também tinha encontrado um grupo com o qual distrair-se, e deixou o copo vazio de lado para dar atenção à pergunta que tinha acabado de ouvir.

_Eu sou bailarina. –explicou concisamente, sem pôr muita ênfase. Sua interlocutora era uma das colegas de trabalho de Lindt que também tinha acabado de chegar.

_Que lindo! –e lidou com o assunto de modo infantil.

Relena sorriu amável, acostumada a não ser levada muito a sério. O mundo da dança era cruel como qualquer outro, mas recluso, só deixando a impressão mágica para o público. Mas inspirar aquela mágica fazia parte. Sim, era algo de que se orgulhava, de certa forma.

_De que tipo? –outro integrante do grupo, um rapaz, quis saber mais.

_Sou bailarina clássica. –e percorreu com os olhos os vários rostos que a acompanhavam, ouvindo suas várias reações:

_Ah, entendi…

_Que difícil que deve ser…

_Pois eu acho ainda mais lindo!

Houve risos.

A movimentação na porta revelou a chegada de Tint e Daniil.

_Tint! –Lindt a recebeu.

_Oi! Parabéns, gatona! Obrigada por nos chamar. –e abraçaram-se. –Conhece o Danny?

_Seu namorado… sim, já nos esbarramos!

_Parabéns, Lindt… –ele cumprimentou-a por sua vez com sua formalidade gentil.

_Fiquem à vontade.

_Só vou dar um recado para Lena e já volto para saber melhor da novidade, ok? –e tocando Lindt no ombro, entrou em movimento, aproximando-se de Relena. Atrás de si ouviu Lindt oferecer algo para Daniil beber e ele recusar sempre tão polidamente.

_Licença… –Tint invadiu o grupo que ainda terminava de rir. –Miga, vem cá… –e roubou o entretenimento daquela turma.

_O que foi, Tint? –deixando-se arrastar, Relena pediu, risonha, intrigada.

_O Heero está lá fora. Quer falar com você.

_Heero…? –e procurou o celular no bolso, certificando-se de não ter perdido qualquer mensagem ou ligação.

_Ele não está com uma cara muito boa não… –disse baixinho, exibindo uma expressão ajuizada que raramente a visitava.

_Como eu estou? –Relena levou as mãos ao corpo, puxando um pouco o blazer cor de rosa pelas golas.

_Está linda. A maquiagem ainda está segurando… é aquela ainda? –e foram indo para a porta.

_É sim. –despretensiosa, Relena confirmou.

_Seu pó fixador é milagroso… Quero emprestado da próxima vez! –Tint pasmou, feito diante de alguma feitiçaria.

_Vou cobrar taxa de uso… –retorcendo os lábios, Relena já foi avisando.

_Mesquinha! –Tint atacou, ofendida.

Tinham tempo para risos.

_Viu Zechs ali? –depois, Relena segredou, displicente.

_Não, ele ainda está solteiro? –Tint pescoceou rápido, procurando-o.

_Mas você não está. –Relena lembrou, ultrajada.

_Ai, mas ele não sabe… –e mordeu o lábio inferior, importunando a amiga com sua cara maliciosa.

_Não tem vergonha? Daniil está aqui…

_Mas Daniil não vai dormir no nosso apartamento…

_Tint! Se você tentar atacar o meu irmão…

_Ele é grandinho, deve saber se defender… –e, dando um tapa no bumbum de Relena, fechou a porta atrás dela.

Relena não teve como retrucar nada, embora tenha pensado em algo. A luz do corredor ainda estava acesa, devia ser porque Heero tinha se deslocado para contemplar a noite através da pequena janela próxima ao elevador. O décimo andar oferecia uma vista esplêndida, bem melhor que a que ele tinha no quarto andar de seu prédio. A noite estava negra, mas a cidade estava estrelada.

Ele ouviu a bagunça das meninas, o golpe da porta se fechar, os passos leves de Relena atrás de si e ainda assim não quis se virar. Ele não achava forças para olhar, porque no instante que a mirasse saberia a verdade e pela primeira vez não estava pronto para o pior.

Agir com o coração era fraqueza, mas era irresistível. Não conseguia ficar insensível diante dela. Ela era uma chama e ele sabia melhor que ninguém o resultado de se brincar com fogo.

Com um clique, a luz se apagou.

_Heero… –Relena chamou baixo, doce, serena.

Depois de ouvir seu nome, não poderia ignorá-la mais. Havia momentos para os quais nenhum treinamento prepara. Momentos para ser humano.

Desse modo, voltou-se para ela, achando-a debilmente contornada pela claridade que a janela oferecia, ao passo que ele seguia na sombra. Ela não tinha pretensão no seu corpo, nenhuma preocupação na sua feição.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele descreveu um movimento hesitante com a cabeça que não dizia nada.

Relena aproximou-se mais, a lâmpada sentiu seu movimento e acendeu.

_E a despedida de solteiro? Se divertiu? –ele viu então o seu sorriso e a delicadeza de seu olhar.

_Sim, Laurell caprichou. –murmurou, as mãos no bolso sem saber como se portar.

_Lindt está dando uma festinha. –com vivacidade, ela mencionou, se movimentando em direção da entrada do apartamento da moça.

_Tint falou. –confirmou, sentindo-se cada vez mais acuado. Enxergava bem: tinha se enganado. Ou será que ela podia ser assim tão dissimulada? Porque não conseguia decidir o que interpretar?

_Vamos entrar? Ela não irá se importar…

_Não. –e quase deu as costas para ela. Estava confuso, mas não podia fugir mais.

_Então, o que foi, Heero? Fale comigo… –e enfim ela evidenciou sua preocupação, franzindo o rosto, a voz aflita.

O que ela pedia era sensato. Sua sensatez a inocentava e o tornava réu de si mesmo. De novo foi precipitado, fez a tempestade e cegou-se dentro dela. Tinha de reconhecer que Duo sabia o que dizia.

_Você saiu? –assumindo toda sua austeridade, ele tentou não soar magoado. Foi difícil.

_Sim, fui jantar. –ela simplesmente respondeu.

_Naquele lugar na esquina da Belvedere com a Norte-Sul? –procurava na face dela qualquer hesitação, qualquer sinal de culpa.

_Sim, como sabe?

Ele não encontrava nada.

_Eu vi você. Na fila. –e citou cada informação em golpes. –Você não estava sozinha. –mas cada pequena estocada não a feria, não, quem as sentia era ele.

_Não, eu fui com meu irmão. Ele acabou de chegar, me fez uma surpresa. –e explicou enfim, tranquila, alegre.

Heero franziu o rosto, sem graça, empalidecendo sem querer. Desviou a vista, bagunçou a franja. Por que durante um segundo teve de pensar que encontraria algo nela que não fosse genuíno e cristalino?

Assistindo-o, Relena riu-se, assustada. Demorou demais para entender e agora não aceitava. Levou as duas mãos ao rosto, os dedos segurando a fronte:

_Você pensou que eu estava…

_Não, não diga nada. –ele a interrompeu, segurando a franja que puxara para cima, a outra mão no quadril.

_É melhor eu dizer sim. –ela juntou as mãos apertando os zigomas, lançando para ele um fito decepcionado.

_Nós dois já entendemos… eu já entendi. –roucamente, ele tentou poupar-se de mais vexame.

_Heero, você achou que eu estava te traindo. –e cada palavra ficou a se retorcer dentro dos dois depois que ecoaram por algum tempo. –Mas você não confia em mim? –ela não se alterava, seu timbre não se levantava, e ainda assim havia intenso ultrajo em sua reação. Soltando os braços, baixando as mãos, voltou a franzir o rosto, entregue a suas emoções. E apesar das rugas, sua sinceridade a fazia mais linda do que nunca.

Ele nunca tinha pensado se confiava nela. Talvez nunca tivesse precisado. Por isso concluiu que a resposta só podia ser uma:

_Sim e por isso me doeu tanto ver você tão alegre na companhia de outra pessoa. –e confessou, determinado a ser tão sincero quanto ela. Precisava falar, precisava falar com ela se a queria tão bem. –Relena, me perdoe por pensar mal de você. Eu fiquei sem saber no que acreditar.

_Acreditasse em mim!

_Sim, mas eu tinha que vir aqui. Para ver a verdade.

_E você viu? –exigiu.

_Vi. –estava conseguindo manter-se calmo e tudo o que queria era aplacá-la. A monotonia de seu tom vazava quase suave.

_E agora? Ficou contente? –mas ela afrontava, magoada, sem perceber que perdera o controle. Sentiu as lágrimas a sufocarem. –Eu confiei em você para ir naquela festa ridícula… –e terminou por atacar.

Era autopiedade de sua parte, era ego ferido falando. Como ele podia ter pensado tão mal dela? Será que não tinha sido carinhosa o suficiente? Interessada o suficiente? Cada vez que o via sentia o coração voar e saltar mais alto que um _grand jeté._ Será que ele não se dava conta de quanto era estimado? Será que cada beijo não tinha falado por si e seus olhares não transmitiram todo seu desejo?

_Eu nem pensei duas vezes! Só de olhar para você, fiquei contente, tive certeza. E você me retribuiu como? Você duvidou. –cruzou os braços, abraçando-se, voltando um ombro contra ele. Sentiu uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto.

_Foi diferente. –ele caiu na armadilha de defender-se. Mas foi o mesmo que abanar as brasas:

_Diferente como? Acha que eu não sei como é uma despedida de solteiro? As coisas que acontecem lá?

_Não aconteceu nada. Relena…

_Não se explique. Só está piorando. –e fungou.

Ele se resignou. Não se aproximou, não sem o consentimento dela. A luz do corredor desligou, de tão imóveis que ficaram. Ouviu que ela chorava, percebeu ela secar o rosto. Saber-se o motivo daquela tristeza enfraquecia o seu íntimo. Engoliu em seco, encheu o peito, suspirou asperamente.

Será que em nenhum momento ele não tivera razão?

Deixou os ombros cair, foi até o elevador e apertou o botão de descida.

Ela o espiou sobre o ombro, o corpo teso e o peito tenso, a garganta trancada do choro contido.

Tomou fôlego, trêmula.

E se tivesse sido ela em seu lugar?

Quando o viu as primeiras vezes no conservatório, não imaginava outra relação entre ele e a garota que vinha buscar todo dia – deviam ser namorados. A ruiva sorria toda prosa e ele a tratava com atenção… só não se beijavam, o que Relena estranhava, cogitando que talvez eles quisessem ser discretos.

Então, se nunca tivesse visto Akane antes, se não a conhecesse, o que pensaria se o visse, em uma fila de bistrô, entrosado com uma garota bonita, desinibida, em uma sexta à noite? O que sentiria se o visse passar o braço por sobre os ombros dela ou lhe abrisse um sorriso cúmplice enquanto aguardavam sua mesa?

Ciúmes, sim e ousava dizer que até raiva… porque o queria tanto, o queria tão bem, o queria para sempre junto a si. E mesmo que tivesse dado a ele sua confiança, mesmo que tivesse recebido a dele, os olhos levariam direto ao coração tudo o que capturam e a insegurança seria instantânea, semeadura daninha, só combatida se eliminada pela raiz.

E era para isso que ele estava ali – desarraigar o mal antes dos novos brotos.

_Nós conversamos depois. –ele assegurou quando o elevador abriu.

Então acabava assim?

Ele bem podia estar blefando. Podia estar perdendo-o naquele mesmo instante para sempre.

E por quê?

Ciúmes, para ela sem razão, mas do ponto de vista dele, sincero e válido.

Ele parecia abatido. Pensando bem, ele estivera sem graça desde que a olhara ali. Tinha caído em si, estava arrependido, de repente fazia sentido o motivo de ele parecer tão confuso. Ele acreditava nela e por amá-la tanto se enredou na armadilha daquele mau juízo.

_Heero… –ela avançou nas portas que por um triz não se fecharam. Entrou.

_Você me perdoa? –ele insistiu de pronto, embora encabulado. E seu olhar estava sentido.

Ela meneou várias vezes a cabeça, tentando se recuperar de seu próprio embaraço. Não fora a única magoada aquela noite. Respirou fundo e sentiu de novo lágrimas escorrerem. Passou então a assentir com a cabeça, e apertou os olhos, tolhendo o choro, procurando não criar nenhum borrão na face:

_Sim… Eu também fui precipitada. –e apesar de querer sorrir, não achava certo, não tinha graça.

Ele secou uma última lágrima teimosa que se equilibrava no olhar azul dela e aproximou-se com um sorriso contido, carinhoso, generoso. Era como se tudo tivesse sido esquecido por ele:

_Está tudo bem. –sussurrou no ouvido dela com calidez e carinho, e ela o abraçou.

_Sim, tudo bem… –e insistiu em confirmar, sua frase abafada no pescoço dele. –Que loucura… –e finalmente riu.

Heero deixou seu silêncio consentir com a declaração dela, admirado com a força daquela loucura renovadora, provadora, transformadora. Era o que faltava em sua vida. Loucura. Paixão. Agora percebia como tudo isso vinha lhe fazendo falta. Beijou o alto dos cabelos dela, sentindo o perfume esvaecido de camomila, estreitando-a mais junto a seu peito.

O elevador chegou ao térreo ininterrupto, e eles se separaram ao mesmo tempo em que as portas se abriram.

_Não vai ficar mais? –ela pediu.

_Está tarde… –ele divagou, deixando-a enganchar-se nele e acompanhá-lo até a saída.

Pararam junto ao carro. Usando as duas mãos, ele alisou as faces dela com anelo, o olhar de repente melancólico e enegrecido pela noite.

Sim, era loucura.

Ela sorriu, um pouco corada do pranto, respirou fundo e insinuou os lábios, exigindo o beijo de boa-noite a que tinha direito, as pálpebras semicerradas, sonhadora.

Era paixão.

Sem soltar o rosto amado, ele traçou a boca dela com o polegar, estragando seu batom. A seguir, beijou-a com cuidado, sem reservas, com perícia, sem controle.

Era fatal.

Ela ficou sorrindo de olhos fechados, curtindo o prazer até o final. Ele tomou uma das mãos dela, beijou esta nas costas, e depois se afastou, abrindo o carro. Ela debruçou-se perto da janela até ele dar a partida, conferiu sua aparência no espelho da porta. Trocaram um longo olhar, absorvente, feito se beijassem mais uma vez em pensamentos. Com um último sorriso, ela se afastou, abraçando-se devido à friagem da madrugada.

Enquanto via as lanternas do Elantra diminuírem na noite, ela ouviu um alerta de mensagem recebida.

Era Tint:

"Estamos subindo para casa. Tudo bem por aí?"

Tudo bem.

::::::::

Oito horas, oito horas. De onde viera todo aquele trânsito? Mesmo de domingo, a grande cidade nunca parava. Seu celular o importunava com uma sucessão de alertas de mensagem. Relena devia estar preocupada, Akane o devia estar procurando, Duo devia estar provocando-o por seu atraso.

Enfim estacionou na frente do edifício St. Gabriel e entrou no hall com o celular na orelha. Acenou com a cabeça um cumprimento para Pargan em seu balcão. O senhor deu um sorriso discreto, observando-o com curiosidade.

_Estou aqui, Relena.

Talvez ela sentisse afobação em sua voz, porque comentou:

_Duo acabou de sair com Ane, não se preocupe… A cerimônia não começa às nove horas?

Ele respirou fundo.

Só estava dando fora ultimamente…

_Sim, você está certa. –devolveu, tentando se acalmar.

Costumava ser mais metódico.

_Estou descendo. –de qualquer modo, ela avisou e desligou.

Andou de um lado para o outro, lentamente, para desacelerar. Tinha esquecido, tinha confundido seu horário de trabalho com a hora do casamento. Estava mudado demais… mais despreocupado, menos responsável? Mas quem não se confunde, não se esquece, não se engana? Ele e seu compromisso obsessivo com a excelência…

Respirou fundo algumas vezes, bem mais controlado.

Ouviu um alerta de mensagem novamente e lembrou-se de checar o que estava acontecendo em seu Whatsapp.

Akane tinha criado um grupo e dado bom-dia. Quase todo mundo tinha respondido já, Tint reclamava daquela palhaçada logo de domingo de manhã, Relena provocava Tint de que já fazia tempo que ela havia acordado, Duo apareceu só para mandar um monte de emojis nada a ver. Daniil ainda não tinha aparecido. Era o único sensato. Devia estar dormindo.

Agora Akane mandava uma selfie dos pés das meninas, pedindo para os rapazes adivinharem quem era quem pelos sapatos.

Heero revirou os olhos com a infantilidade. Duo já respondeu que a sandália dourada era de Ane e ela rapidamente reclamou que ele estava roubando, que tinha erguido a saia dela para ver.

_Mas o que é isso…? –Heero se revoltou, nunca tinha se deparado com tanta asneira.

A última mensagem que leu foi de Tint avacalhando tudo, sarcástica, dizendo que as pantufas do Pateta eram os calçados de Relena. O elevador abriu e chamou sua atenção para algo mais proveitoso.

Ele suspirou fundo em silêncio reverente.

O porte de bailarina, o suficiente para fazê-la elegante em qualquer traje, mesmo em simples jeans e camiseta, envergava um vestido longo, rosa-bebê, decorado com apliques de flores pequenas, rosadas e douradas. A escolha do modelo de decote tomara-que-caia certamente era proposital, destacando suas espáduas e clavículas impecavelmente cinzeladas. Arrematando o conjunto de extremo bom-gosto, havia o penteado, um coque elegante, com tranças, e a maquiagem feita de forma precisa e delicada.

Relena riu e fez a saia mover-se, meiga:

_O que achou? –parecia uma fada.

Heero sorriu com os olhos, como sempre, embora dessa vez seu olhar estivesse iluminado:

_Linda… –e expressou brandamente, encantado.

Ela também parecia gostar muito do que via nele, contemplando sua imagem com olhinhos faiscantes e um sorriso gracioso, de menina. Em uma ocasião feliz, o uniforme de gala dele parecia muito mais garboso. O corte preciso salientava a postura dele, arrojada, altiva, fazia-o ainda mais impressionante de se ver.

Além de Pargan, o fiel porteiro, a cena tinha outro espectador, alguém não tão desconhecido assim. Heero somente o notou quando Relena voltou-se para este, esbanjando contentamento.

_Eu não disse? –o rapaz provocou-a ao receber o olhar dela.

_Heero, esse é Zechs, meu irmão. –ela se apressou em explicar, sem desmanchar o sorriso, sem desbotar a alegria, agindo como se aquela madrugada nunca tivesse existido.

Era ele, o rapaz com ela na fila do bistrô. Mais alto que ela, mais loiro, mais bronzeado, mais sagaz. Zechs sorria com algo vulpino, sem precisar de nada mais para mostrar que sabia de tudo. Esse tudo, entretanto, era demais para Heero e o incomodava.

_Muito prazer. –e Zechs tomou a dianteira em cumprimentar, estendo sua mão.

Heero trazia a mesma reserva costumeira ao conhecer alguém, o que divertia Relena. O _modus operandi_ dele era sempre desconfiar, recuar, observar.

Contudo, aquele homem diante de si era ninguém menos que o irmão mais velho de Relena, e Heero era bem entendido no que envolve ser um irmão mais velho. Não podia vacilar. Aceitou a mão, dando um aperto firme. Não sorriu, não falou nada, mas olhou fixo nos olhos mais azuis dos que os de Relena. Acenou com a cabeça, mostrando consideração.

Atenuando seu sorriso, respirando fundo, Zechs acenou de volta com a cabeça e deu um passo para trás. Analisou Heero, assentiu levemente, reparando minuciosamente em todos os detalhes do uniforme extremamente alinhado, escovado, de botões e distintivos brilhantes.

Realmente, Relena tinha bom gosto. Ele, como irmão mais velho e jurado protetor da honra dela, receou desavergonhadamente que ela tinha arranjado um qualquer, vulgar, sem graça, indigno. Não sabia bem que preconceito sua paranoia produziu ao ouvi-la usar a palavra bombeiro, entretanto, todas suas expectativas foram superadas.

Heero não podia ser descrito com nenhum dos adjetivos que Zechs temera.

_Bem, vocês estão com pressa… conversamos melhor mais tarde. –e os despediu.

_Até mais, Zechs.

Heero ainda não falou, só acenou com a cabeça, distinto, fixando Zechs por um momento mais com os olhos glaciais. Relena enganchou-se nele e abanou a mão em adeus para Pargan, parecendo pronta para desfilar em um tapete vermelho. Nenhum dos dois olhou para trás, contentes consigo mesmos, e Zechs os assistiu deslizar com um sorriso de vencido.

_Brrrr… –e deu uma espalhafatosa tremida de frio, sacudindo os ombros. Heero tinha uma presença intensa, quase desconfortável. Virou-se para Pargan e indagou, maroto. –E o que o senhor está olhando?

O porteiro riu bondosamente, e deu de ombros, voltando para a leitura de seu jornal matinal.

_Onde está seu quepe? –Relena provocou Heero, aguardando-o abrir a porta para ela.

_No banco de trás… –ele respondeu, monótono e paciente, feito lidasse com uma criancinha.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada frustrada:

_Oras, tinha que ter me buscado de uniforme completo. –e reclamou, divertida. Esticou-se e apanhou o chapéu, colocando-o cuidadosamente em seu colo. –Isso foi uma grave quebra de protocolo, sua alteza.

Obrigando-se a não rir, Heero meneou a cabeça e deu a partida. Daquele jeito, eles realmente se atrasariam. Só Deus sabia onde ele encontraria um lugar para estacionar aquela hora.

Depois de dar duas voltas, primeiro na quadra do hotel, depois em duas quadras, Heero finalmente conseguiu estacionar. Eram nove horas quando saíram do carro.

No saguão principal, havia uma aglomeração alegre de amigos e parentes que chegavam, que esperavam a noiva, que confraternizavam.

Sempre de braços dados, Heero e Relena foram se infiltrando entre os demais. Ele acenava vez por outra ao ser localizado por algum conhecido. Um homem de aparência descontraída se aproximou, vindo cumprimentar Heero. Embora tenha estendido a mão para Heero e dado um amigável tapinha no seu ombro, os olhos dele tinham sido completamente cativados pela visão de Relena enfeitando o lado do tenente.

_Está querendo ser promovido, rapaz? –e enfim o amigo mirou Heero e brincou, caloroso.

Heero só meneou a cabeça, algo de arrogante brilhou em seu olhar.

_Vamos entrar, Rika já deve estar descendo. –e disse mais, jovial. Mesurou com a cabeça para Relena e se afastou para procurar a esposa.

Heero e Relena trocaram olhares sorridentes e seguiram para a entrada do salão.

_Quem era ele? –a acolhida daquele homem chamou a atenção de Relena. Ainda o observava a distância, brincando com a esposa, chamando-a para o salão.

_O capitão Peskin. Nós somos da equipe de perícia.

_Do que ele estava falando? Promoção? –e ela o empurrou com seu ombro, contente, deixando Heero um pouco encabulado. Não ia conseguir explicar que aquela promoção que o capitão mencionara estava mais relacionada a estado civil do que a patente.

Ela ria, luminosa. Ele a estudou, colecionando cada detalhe da aparência dela. Registrava tudo, desde o que enxergava até o que simplesmente sentia na aura de preciosidade que atraía o interesse de todos. Rendia total atenção a seus movimentos refinados, pois ela era o maestro da orquestra em seu coração. Despretensiosa e pura, ela seguia desavisada de tanto escrutínio, observando o ambiente e as pessoas, com deleite.

_Você já tinha vindo aqui antes? –e ele resolveu continuar falando para neutralizar um pouco do embevecimento por ela.

_Já, em uma festa do conservatório. –e olhava de cá para lá, relanceando sempre Heero nesse processo, nunca tendo visto tantas galas azul-marinho agrupadas antes. O ambiente era tão elegante e ao mesmo tempo tão alegre. Estava apreciando muito aquela energia.

Entraram na fila informal a entrada da grande sala de eventos e ele abraçou seus ombros enquanto ela brincava um pouco com seus botões dourados. À distância, encontraram sua mesa antes da recepcionista vir orientá-los. Akane estava de pé junto à cadeira conversando com outras duas mulheres e Duo estava sentado de costas para eles, contando algo a um convidado de terno preto ao seu lado.

_Todo o corpo de bombeiros está aqui? –Relena girou o pescoço vendo o lugar lotado. Sentia-se em um casamento de celebridade. De certa forma, era mesmo, mas de um nicho do qual até então ela não tinha conhecimento.

_Não, não todos. Rika e Laurell convidaram a todos, mas especificaram aqueles que queriam presentes na cerimônia de casamento. Com base nisso, foram montadas escalas especiais de trabalho. Mas todos os que quiserem vão ter oportunidade de vir à festa, nem que seja só para dar os parabéns. –Heero explicou, prático.

Ela assentiu e acenou para Akane quando se aproximavam de seus lugares. Não tiveram tempo de conversar, porém.

_Senhoras e senhores, pedimos que tomem seus lugares para darmos início às bodas de nossos queridos Frederika e Laurell. –o mestre de cerimônias anunciou bondosamente. Houve uma azáfama empolgada ao passo que todos se direcionaram a suas mesas.

Sem esperar muito, os músicos começaram a tocar uma refinada melodia de Handel.

A mãe da noiva surgiu na entrada do salão com um sorrido sereno, em tempo com a música. Suas passadas seguras foram seguidas pelo noivo.

Vieram as damas de honra de braços dados com os padrinhos.

A madrinha e o padrinho do casal.

A menina das flores e o pajem trazendo o dálmata do departamento, uma caixinha presa ao alto da coleira contendo as alianças.

E então, com a mudança da música para o Canon de Pachelbel, entrou a noiva.

_Será que existe noiva feia? –Duo questionou baixinho, pilheriando, vendo todo mundo hipnotizado pelo deslize de Rika em seu vestido caríssimo e ostentoso, cujos rebuscados bordados brilhantes de cristais pareciam recobrir o tecido branco com pó de estrelas.

Heero deu de ombros, acompanhando a entrada da moça com indiferença.

_Parece a Cinderela… –Relena sussurrou, impressionada, e a seu lado, Akane assentiu.

_Olha só o noivo… –Akane a seguir chamou atenção para Laurell parado no fim do corredor. Ele estava vidrado, incapaz de respirar, e com receio reverente aceitou a mão dela.

O oficiante conduziu o evento de forma tocante, mas ágil. O casamento aconteceu sem nenhum deslize, a voz dos noivos não tremia no microfone ao proferirem seus votos personalizados. O dálmata permaneceu alerta e imponente sentado junto ao padrinho do noivo, feito entendesse a importância do momento, e se colocou de pé ao entregar as alianças. Todos os bombeiros se contiveram para não fazerem algazarra quando Laurell e Rika deram seu primeiro beijo como marido e mulher. No lugar das comemorações exageradas, divertidas, picantes, amigáveis, aplausos comportados encheram o ambiente.

Embora a festa estivesse preparada para acontecer ali mesmo, o cortejo saiu em ordem do salão, e Rika e Laurell desfilaram pelo tapete, sorridentes e acanhados, relanceando os convidados, cheios de contentamento.

Assim que a cauda do véu da noiva desapareceu porta a fora, o ambiente formal se desmanchou. O vozerio que se ergueu das conversas competiu com a música no primeiro momento, até que todos começaram a se servir para comer.

_Que lindo! –Akane suspirou, emocionada.

_Você chorou? –Duo se espantou ao vê-la colher uma lagriminha. Como simples resposta, ela deu de ombros e grudou em seu braço, suspirando.

_Não sei nem dizer a última vez que estive em um casamento. –Relena murmurou, por sua vez, pensativa. –Mas esta foi uma das noivas mais maravilhosas que já vi.

Heero assentiu. Já tinha ido a alguns outros casamentos, mas nenhum tão fino como aquele.

_Olha lá os tios do Laurell… no fim eles aprontaram mesmo com ele. –Duo mostrou com a cabeça os três homens que conversavam descontraídos, todos já sem o blazer.

_Eu soube… não se falava de outra coisa ontem…

_O que aconteceu? –Akane investigou com sua pergunta inocente.

_Nada, nada, só fizeram uma pequena surpresa para o noivo… –Duo desconversou, mas as sobrancelhas franzidas da ruiva eram claras sobre sua insatisfação.

Relena olhou os dois rapazes, inquisitiva também, antes de virar-se para pegar seu prato.

_Conta… –Ane cobrou, segurando o próprio prato de modo ameaçador.

_Amor, não precisa causar. –Duo advertiu, preocupado.

_Então conta… –ela insistiu, frustrada, empacando a fila.

Relena assentiu em apoio, servindo-se da salada niçoise e omelete.

_Eu e minha boca grande. –Duo cobriu os olhos por um instante, lamentando. –Os caras sem noção chamaram umas dançarinas, sabe, para animar a despedida de solteiro do Laurell. Deu pano para manga…

_Ah, isso? –Akane desdenhou e também se serviu dos legumes grelhados e da seleção de peixes defumados.

Duo pareceu bastante aliviado com a reação tranquila dela. Heero riu de canto, malvado.

_Laurell quase surtou, não, na verdade, ele surtou mesmo… as meninas que os outros tinham levado para a festa, o que já tinha deixado Laurell estressado também, armaram um barraco com a competição. –e já que não tinha causado nenhuma crise de ciúmes, Duo continuou com a história, divertido. –No fim, Laurell foi embora e os tios dele ficaram lá com as _strippers_.

_Mas você tinha dito que elas eram dançarinas. –Ane voltou-se para ele outra vez, insatisfeita. Relena estranhou a ingenuidade dela, e procurou em Heero algum vestígio de que a menina brincava.

_Eu disse é? Enfim… eu fui embora antes de conseguir descobrir se elas tiravam a roupa ou não… –Duo provocou, dando uma piscadinha perversa com um dos olhos azuis.

Heero, por sua vez, só meneava a cabeça, impaciente com aqueles joguinhos.

_Duo! –Ane protestou, emburrando, brandindo o pegador de comida. Duo arregalou os olhos, encolhendo a barriga para desviar-se.

_Já chega… –Heero interveio e Relena riu a bom rir.

_Espera só quando chegarmos em casa. –Akane ameaçou, de volta a mesa, mas não parecia mais injuriada.

O outro casal que estava sentado com eles sorriu para o grupo e prosseguiram com sua refeição, atentos ao contraste dos pratos dos rapazes, com torradas bem guarnecidas de queijos, _pancetta_ frita e _frittatas_ robustas, com os pratos das moças, cheios de legumes e carnes magras defumadas e grelhadas. De qualquer modo, ninguém dispensou as mimosas, bebendo os drinques com prazer.

Depois de terem se fartado do _brunch_ , depois de cumprimentarem os noivos, depois de terem conversado bastante e dado boas risadas, depois de algumas _selfies_ , Relena pediu licença e foi ao banheiro e Duo saiu procurar algo não alcoólico para beber porque estava de serviço aquela tarde. Restaram na mesa Heero e Akane, ela entretida com seu celular. Com criticidade aquilina, Heero a fitou demoradamente enquanto ela sorria sozinha teclando alguma coisa.

_Este seu vestido mais parece uma camisola… só podia mesmo ser coisa da Tint. –e reclamou, deixando o olhar cair reprobatório sobre o tecido lilás fluído e lustroso, sem qualquer detalhe.

_Ah, eu gostei. É moderno, jovial, romântico, despojado… –sem dar trela para reprovação, Ane elaborou.

_E parece uma camisola. –Heero frisou, rabugento.

_Sim, falou o entendido, o cara das golas pólo. –e com um pouco de sarcasmo, ela resolveu debochar.

_Akane… –ele rosnou.

_Me deixa, hein, caiu bem em mim, é meu estilo! E o Duo gostou.

_E quando a opinião dele importa mais que a minha?

Ela careteou, exasperada:

_Que saco, agora não adianta mais! É isso ou eu andar por aí de calcinha e sutiã.

_Nem eu, nem o Duo aprovamos isso.

Ela deu de ombros.

_Acho que a Rika também não. –e achou brecha para fazer uma piadinha sem graça.

Heero revirou os olhos, sua irritação minada por aquela criancice.

_E eu gostei bastante. –Ane insistiu mais, de propósito.

_Tá bom, mas porque você não alugou um vestido? –cansado, investigou, certo de que ela tinha meios de fazer isso com a mesada que sua família mandava.

_Porque estou economizando. –respondeu de pronto, devolvendo a atenção ao celular.

_Para que?

_Para comprar minha bicicleta… –e surgiu marota demais, insuportável.

_De novo isso? –a impaciência dele se reacendeu.

_Claro que sim, parece que não me conhece…

Heero bufou, sem querer admitir derrota. Ela voltou a usar o celular, devia estar aprontando alguma.

_E que ideia tonta foi essa de criar aquele grupo? –e lembrou-se de mencionar, tirando aquele momento exclusivamente para repreendê-la.

Ela estalou os lábios, impaciente por sua vez, igualzinha a ele.

_Para se comunicar, oras! Facilitar pra todo mundo saber o que está acontecendo, evitar mal entendidos. –e estocou no final, ladina.

Mas como ela tinha descoberto? Será que já tinha ganhado tanta liberdade de Relena a ponto de ter se tornado sua confidente? Ou Duo deixara algo escapar? Não devia ter contado nada a ele… Heero respirou fundo para controlar-se. Demorou em reagir.

_Nesse caso, não teria adiantado nada. Eu estava sem bateria na hora. –e não sabia por que tinha de se justificar. Bufou de novo.

_Mas como Heero Yuy sai de casa com celular descarregado? E se o quartel chama? Fica nos joguinhos, é isso que dá… –com diversão, Akane importunou, mas sua voz foi tão generosa que não o ofendeu.

Ele deu de ombros, tímido, confessando rouco e desajeitado:

_Pois é, eu estou cometendo muitos deslizes como esses…

Akane o tocou no ombro, aprovativa:

_Sabe, às vezes é bom se desprender das coisas.

Ele não pareceu muito certo disso. Trocou um olhar com ela, que parecia astuta e satisfeita, mas ele não expressou nada. Voltando-se para frente, notou Relena voltando.

_Agora, não cometa mais um desses deslizes e vai lá dançar com a Lena… –Akane incentivou, se levantando e tencionando afastar-se.

_Espera, Ane! –Relena avisou, ainda à distância. –Tira uma foto minha e do Heero? Eu queria uma que não fosse _selfie_ … –e entregou seu celular para a amiga.

Se ele já estava sem jeito, se empertigou, falhando miseravelmente em esconder sua ansiedade. Relena achava que ele ficava meigo quando atrapalhado assim. Sorriu para ele com mais brilho, sempre mais brilho, ela uma estrela de primeira grandeza. E sem poder resistir à gravidade dela, ele sorriu com discrição, simples satélite, refletindo toda aquela luz.

Encontraram uma coluna com um belo arranjo de flores. Akane os parou lá e dirigiu a pose através do que enxergava na tela do celular. Colocou-os o mais junto que pôde. Também fez um vídeo sem eles perceberem.

Para todo mundo que perguntou a Heero quem era Relena, ele sempre a apresentou pelo nome próprio, e embora não adicionasse nenhum título, a não ser a ocasional explicação de que ela era bailarina, o veludo da voz dele e o cintilo do olhar dizia de verdade o que ela significava para ele. Se ele tivesse coragem de falar, teria dito a Trowa quando a apresentou que ela era Relena, sua alegria. Teria explicado a Quatre que ela era seu único amor. E a Wu Fei teria dito ousadamente que ela era seu maior tesouro.

Relena sempre sorria com refinamento, ela nunca parecia cansada ou sem interesse. Respondia com solicitude e perguntava com consideração ao conversar com todos que se aproximavam, com os amigos de Heero que vieram lhe conhecer, com o capitão da escada 5, com o próprio chefe do departamento. Era simpática e era natural, e depois de deslumbrar a todos, especialmente os colegas de profissão de Heero, foi aceita e acolhida, recebendo respeito de todos. Ninguém conseguia imaginar que houvesse alguém mais a altura de Heero do que ela.

E parados ali, diante de todos, posando para a fotografia, ficava cada vez mais certo, cada vez mais real, que o sentimento entre eles era sublime e notável. E ao dançarem, nenhum outro casal podia competir com eles. Só Akane tinha notado que eles às vezes chamavam mais atenção do que os noivos.

* * *

Não teve jeito, o capítulo ainda ficou grande. Mas era para ter sido bem maior, tem cena excluída, tem cena que nem escrevi.

Para o próximo, o planejado jantar. :)

Muito obrigada por acompanharem!

Espero pelos seus comentários!

Beijos e abraços!

06.08.2016


	10. 10

**No último capítulo…**

Heero vai até o edifício St. Gabriel para esclarecer com Relena o que viu. Tint o leva até o apartamento de Lindt, que está dando uma festa, onde está Relena. Ao se reencontrarem, discutem sobre o acontecido, ele percebe como entendeu a situação de forma errada, mas ela se magoa por ter sido julgada mal. Rapidamente, porém, ela cai em si e percebe o erro que está cometendo e tudo se acerta. Depois, no Domingo, os dois comparecem ao casamento de Laurell.

::::::::

 **10**

Heero nunca pensou que oferecer um jantar daria tanto trabalho. Mas as competências de organizadora de Akane faziam tudo correr suavemente. A maior parte das decisões foi tomada em um vai e vem de mensagens, nas quais ele teve de aprovar cores, flores e receitas. Akane não poupou esforços e aproveitou para redecorar toda a sala dele. Compraram na Ikea até um conjunto de mesa de jantar novo, para dois, especialmente para a ocasião.

De todos os preparativos, o mais importante era fazer o convite.

_Quero te levar para jantar este sábado. Tudo bem?

Relena franziu o rosto de um modo divertido, comentando:

_Você parece tão decidido… não ousaria recusar. –e riu faceira.

Ele deu de ombros, um pouco sem graça. Não tinha se dado conta de que soara tão autoritário. Atalhou roucamente, segurando-a pela cintura:

_Só precisava saber com antecedência se estava livre. Temos reservas especiais.

Aprovando o abrandamento dele, Relena riu:

_Ah, sendo assim, vou consultar minha agenda. –provocou, nunca antes tão marota, pousando as mãos no alto do peito dele, deixando seus olhos flutuantes sob os lábios dele.

Ele cortou o clima. Havia algo que o estava preocupando:

_E seu irmão?

_Está em nossa casa em Odelia. Está ansioso em conhecê-lo. –ela explicou, iluminada. Nada parecia problemático para ela.

Ele assentiu, ainda pensativo, e vendo Akane aproximar-se aos pulinhos, se desencostou do carro e gentilmente levou Relena a separar-se dele.

Ele já sabia o que aquele enorme sorriso de gato no rosto de Akane significava.

_E então? –foi só o que ele teve tempo de murmurar antes de ela saltar em cima dele, berrando:

_Consegui!

Ele foi obrigado a segurá-la para que ambos não caíssem, mas graças a toda a técnica que ela dominava, não pesou nos braços dele.

Os três riram contentes. Akane soltou Heero e tirou a cabeleira bagunçada do rosto, respirando fundo.

_O que houve que o Ned te segurou até agora? –Relena indagou, desconfiada. Ninguém tinha se comportado mal naquela tarde, pelo contrário, ela nunca tinha visto bailarinos mais motivados e exemplares depois de conseguirem os seus papéis.

_O Ned fez uma reunião. Ele me propôs ser suplente para Tint. Você não sabia que ele ia chamar a gente para falar disso? Bem que estranhei vocês não estarem lá.

_Ned não mencionou nada hoje de manhã. Talvez tenha tratado com a diretoria. –Relena conjeturou, um tanto espantada. Não era uma decisão que lhe competia de qualquer maneira.

_E o que decidiu? –Heero investigou.

_Não aceitei. Para mim, seria um prazer ser suplente da Tint, mas em outra situação. Até parece que o Ned está de perseguição comigo. É claro que me senti elogiada com a possibilidade de dançar no lugar da Tint, mas eu trabalhei tanto para conquistar meu papel. É minha primeira apresentação, será que o Ned não vê que é minha chance?

Relena acompanhou o solilóquio justificativo da amiga com um sorriso sabido no rosto, assentindo nos momentos pontuais.

_Na minha opinião, você agiu certo. Ned fez a mesma coisa comigo. Sugeriu que eu fosse a suplente da Zaza mal eu tinha chegado ao grupo avançado. E eu também não aceitei. –e segredou.

Akane exibiu uma expressão luminosa de soberba, causando mais risadas em Relena.

_Então, é uma espécie de teste? –Heero concluiu, provavelmente traçando mentalmente o mesmo paralelo mental que Akane.

_Quem sabe? –Relena deu de ombros. –A única que certeza é que o Ned é imprevisível. –fez uma pausa dramática. Akane careteou, concordando, de repente incerta sobre a própria escolha. Relena estava se divertindo um pouco em confundi-la. –Sabe quem serão os demais suplentes?

_Nadia vai ser a de Tint e Lya abriu mão do papel para ser a sua. Quanto ao de Daniil, não sei, Ned não chamou nenhum rapaz.

Sacudindo a cabeça com vagareza, Relena julgou em pensamento as escolhas e não viu nenhuma brecha para contrariar Ned em suas escolhas.

_Agora precisamos ir. –Heero consultou o relógio.

Tal assertiva imperativa intrigou Relena, mas ela foi deixada suspensa naquele mistério. Com um rápido beijo de despedida, Heero se pôs a contornar o carro. Akane deu um abraço breve e enérgico naquela que considerava cunhada, e parecia bastante empolgada outra vez.

Os dois faziam Relena rir e se divertir com suas atitudes tão peculiares.

Aquele comportamento furtivo deles para com ela durou a semana toda, sem trégua. Ela até pensara em abordar Akane em algum momento durante as aulas, mas pensava se não era apenas sua imaginação.

A única pessoa com quem acabou comentando algo foi Daniil.

_Heero anda tão ocupado essa semana, quase não temos nos visto direito. –ela murmurou explicando quando Daniil sentiu falta de Heero aguardando-a do lado de fora do estúdio. É verdade que ela e Heero tinham se esbarrado, trocado algumas mensagens e alguns beijos, mas nada especial.

_Acontece. –simplista, Daniil apontou com um sorriso suave e conformado.

_Mas vamos jantar no sábado. Parece que vai ser especial.

Alterando um pouco suas feições, ele aparentou uma malícia saudável:

_Então quem sabe está preparando alguma surpresa para você? –sugeriu, contente por ela.

Aquela perspectiva apaziguou Relena embora não acreditasse que Heero fosse alguém propenso a esse tipo de comportamento. Ele aparecia sempre tão firme, prático e franco…

Sim, de fato, nem Heero acreditava no que estava fazendo, mas não se arrependia em nenhum momento. Ela merecia muito mais.

Foi arrastado todos os dias da semana por shopping centers e supermercados e na sexta-feira recebeu a notícia sobre a faxina. Até então não tinha pensado muito no motivo de Akane ter comprado aquela embalagem de um quilo de cera.

_Se tem uma coisa que bailarina conhece bem é assoalho. Se você quer causar uma boa impressão com a Lena, nada como um assoalho brilhando! Vamos deixar isso feito um espelho!

Depois de um lanche como jantar, moveram mobílias e lustraram o chão incansavelmente. Juntos fizeram uma limpeza cabal no apartamento, lavaram a cozinha, deixaram o banheiro de molho, tiraram o pó de tudo, trocaram as cortinas, os bibelôs, montaram a mesa e as cadeiras novas e foram terminar a arrumação altas horas da noite.

Sempre prevenida, Akane tinha comprado algumas pizzas congeladas que eles aqueceram e lhe serviram de ceia. Nenhum dos dois queria admitir, mas estavam exaustos e não levaram nem um segundo para adormecerem quando deitaram.

Parecia que mal tinham fechados os olhos quando o despertador avisou que era hora de acordar. Heero se arrumou e foi para o trabalho e Akane dormiu uma hora a mais antes de recomeçar com seus preparativos. Seu trabalho nunca terminava: cuidou da roupa que ele ia vestir, deu retoques na decoração da sala e por fim dedicou-se a preparar a refeição daquela noite.

De vez em quando Heero recebia uma mensagem com uma foto do que ela estava aprontando.

_Por que a Ane está na sua casa? –Duo indagou, divertido. –Dispensou a faxineira?

_Sabe, estou achando mesmo que devia contratar ela… tinha me esquecido de como é eficiente. –ele considerou, a voz monótona, mas a intenção pilhérica. –Mas como sabe que ela está lá?

_Ela postou uma foto no grupo da vista da janela da sua sala.

Heero apressou-se para ver. A paineira do outro lado da rua estava carregada de flores e Akane tirara um tempo para apreciá-la. O mais divertido era o diálogo que vinha em seguida:

"Onde tirou esta foto?" –Relena, expressando deslumbramento pelos emojis, indagou.

"Essa informação é altamente confidencial. Estou em missão secreta." –Akane respondeu.

"Eu tenho amigos que podem descobrir sua localização." –Tint informou, espertalhona.

"Não venha bancar a russa perigosa comigo." –Akane revidou.

Daniil somente apareceu e comentou:

"Inspirador" –o único normal.

Heero meneou a cabeça, forçando-se a não rir.

_Akane deve estar tocando o terror nos seus vizinhos. –Duo sugeriu, imaginando ela ouvindo música alta e dançando pela casa. Não era uma imagem muito longe da realidade. Bem que ela aproveitou para treinar alguns passos.

Heero só meneou a cabeça.

_Você está muito misterioso hoje…

Heero só deu de ombros.

Que frustrante para Duo.

Somente os bailarinos principais e seus suplentes foram chamados aquele sábado para trabalhar. Ned queria fazer sessões de ensaio individual. Relena dançou até uma hora, quando foi dispensada. Heero tinha avisado que a buscaria às sete. Depois que almoçou, se programara para algo que há tempo não fazia – passar a tarde no salão de beleza.

Tint não estranhou quando ela chegou às seis horas, de cabelo escovado e mãos feitas, maquiada e pronta. Só precisava trocar de roupa.

_E você, vai sair com o Daniil? –enquanto Relena se arrumava, ela e Tint conversaram sobre um pouco de tudo.

_Não, hoje quem pretende ficar de molho em casa sou eu.

_Que incomum…

_Eu não estou sempre tramando alguma…

_Desculpe, eu ainda não tinha percebido…

Uma pausa. Depois, risadas.

_Acha que este está bom? –Relena terminou de ajeitar a gola esporte do vestido branco de bolinhas pretas que vestira.

_Ele não falou onde vai levá-la? E se for um lugar super grã-fino?

_Sim… nesse caso, esta roupa não seria apropriada… –e virou-se um pouco para lá e para cá na frente do espelho, conferindo. A saia levemente rodada lhe caía tão bem.

_O que acha que ele pretende? –Tint murmurou com curiosidade felina.

_Não sei… –Relena suspirou, analisando-se friamente no reflexo. Tinha gostado tanto de como parecia… estava tão confortável. –Com certeza não vai me pedir em casamento. –e riu corando com a possibilidade.

_Oh, meu Deus! Não! –Tint gargalhou, eufórica, achando a ideia absurda e genial. –Mas bem que você queria…

_Claro que não!

_Mentirosa!

_É muito cedo…

_Como você pode saber?

As duas se enfrentaram pelo espelho e a seguir riram frívolas e alegres ainda mais uma vez.

_Tive uma ideia. –e Relena procurou no closet um casquinho rosa-bebê bastante delicado que deixaria o traje mais formal sem tirar sua leveza e graça. –Eu estou nervosa… –e confessou enquanto calçava seus _scarpins_ dourados.

Tint, largada na aconchegante cama da amiga, estalou os lábios:

_Mas ele não vai te pedir em casamento. –provocou, risonha, malvada.

_E se pedir? –Relena rebateu, marota, simulando um exagerado pânico.

_Você aceita, lógico! –Tint deu um salto e sentou no colchão, quase gritando.

_Lógico! –pareciam duas adolescentes alucinadas. Depois de rirem um pouco mais, Relena suspirou e foi pôr os brincos de pérola. –É só um encontro. Não deve ser nada especial. –e voltando-se para Tint a seu lado, sorriu recomposta.

_Não sei… mas dá um pouco de inveja. Faz tempo que o Daniil não me convida para nada assim. –Tint reclamou, aborrecida, deixando-se cair violentamente na cama outra vez. –Vou cobrar ele. Ele está achando que ser o cara mais compreensivo, paciente, respeitoso, educado, charmoso e querido do mundo basta? Também quero encontros misteriosos e românticos!

Relena a achou muito engraçada, mas o som do seu celular tocando sufocou seu riso singelo.

_Ele chegou. –e a azáfama retornou de uma vez. A azáfama de vê-lo, a azáfama pelo que estaria por vir.

A vontade e a alegria da mera possibilidade de estar com ele se combinavam e formavam um turbilhão, uma onda que a engolfava e lavava-a toda, deixando-a reluzente e viva. Não tinha mais nenhuma ansiedade. Estava simplesmente contente. Tudo parecia tão certo, tão simples, tão bom, tão fácil. Encontrava a perfeição, a plenitude, tudo por meio daquela voz:

_Relena? Está pronta?

Ela sorriu, deixando o timbre rouco e sóbrio dele ecoar em seu coração.

Não queria nada mais do que estar com ele, não precisava de nada mais. Nada que ainda pudesse acontecer importava porque ali já vivia uma eternidade particular, palpável e que eliminava qualquer ânsia pelo futuro. O momento, aquele momento, cada momento era valioso.

_Sim, estou descendo. –e respondeu segura de si, completamente contente.

À parte das vezes em que o viu no uniforme de gala, era a primeira vez que Relena via Heero arrumado de modo tão elegante, tão sedutor. Usava uma camisa extremamente branca que contrastava com o terno de um negro profundo. Tinha cortado o cabelo, e embora mantivesse a revolta franja castanho-escura, esta parecia mais penteada aquela noite, arranjada de modo a cair perfeitamente no rosto dele e fazer certa sombra de mistério e charme sobre seus olhos azul-turvos. A expressão circunspecta que moldava suas feições o transformava em uma criatura irresistível, assustadora, desejável, mas inatingível.

Relena respirou fundo, voltando a exibir um sorriso lasso nos lábios. Tinha se impressionado tanto que por um segundo se esquecera dos bons modos e o estudou descaradamente. Heero nem se deu conta do quanto ela se fascinara, perdido por sua vez na nuvem de perfume e luz que ela trazia, só se reencontrando quando a percebeu diante de si:

_Você está tão bonito… –Relena sussurrou ao se aproximar, sua voz tocando-o com carinho.

Ele meneou a cabeça levemente e esboçou um sorriso:

_Você também. –e só sabia responder a um elogio se fosse para retribuí-lo. Com delicadeza tirou uma mecha de cabelo dela de cima do ombro e ajeitou para trás.

Durante o trajeto conversaram sobre a rotina. Relena contou sobre a sua sessão de ensaio e os desafios da coreografia e Heero falou da ocorrência que atendera aquela manhã em um restaurante no centro da cidade.

_Aonde vamos? –por fim, Relena indagou com entusiasmo.

_Você já vai ver. –estavam quase chegando.

Heero estacionou na rua, debaixo da paineira, e Relena franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa por estarem diante de um pequeno prédio residencial. Com um sorriso de canto ele reagiu à intriga dela, divertindo-se e desafiando-a a investigar o que acontecia, mas ela preferiu acompanhá-lo em meditação silenciosa. Atravessaram a rua e no topo da curta escadaria de entrada Heero usou sua chave para destrancar a porta.

O hall diminuto dava acesso a uma escada e a um corredor lateral. Não havia nada de extraordinário no cômodo limpo e de ladrilhos antigos e, com um passo, Heero indiciou que deviam pegar a escadaria. Apesar de já ter entendido que ele morava ali, Relena manteve-se quieta tentando descobrir o que poderia estar acontecendo. Subia na frente, de quando em quando se voltando para trás para inquiri-lo com um olhar bem-humorado.

_É no quarto andar. –ele resolveu murmurar para esclarecer o quanto deveriam subir. Eram quase dez lances, porém eram ambos atléticos e sem pressa.

Ao alcançarem o patamar desejado, Relena aguardou a direção dele a porta certa. Havia duas, uma de cada lado do corredor. Tocando-a suavemente na base das costas, Heero a levou a esquerda. Pararam ali.

Parecia errado bater na porta de seu próprio apartamento, contudo esse fora o sinal combinado. Trocou um olhar maroto, expectante, com Relena e cedeu a seu mau hábito de enterrar as mãos nos bolsos ao aguardar ser atendido. Ela mordiscou o lábio, o olhar cintilante encarando-o sem trégua, curiosa sobre o que viria a seguir.

_Sejam bem-vindos. Meu nome é Akane e eu irei servi-los esta noite. –com o abrir da porta, surgiu Akane vestida feito uma garçonete chique de colete e gravatinha. Ela sorria receptiva, com simpatia, agindo feito não os conhecesse.

Sem resistir à surpresa, Relena soltou uma risada divertida, trocando olhares perplexos com os dois.

_Vamos? –Heero indicou o interior do apartamento com a cabeça, a voz gentil e baixa, em nada abalado pela atuação precisa de Akane, que se mantinha junto à entrada, aguardando-os com solicitude.

_É claro. –Relena assentiu, adiantando-se a ele, e acenou com a cabeça um cumprimento para a amiga.

_Fiquem à vontade. –Akane mostrou o sofá para os dois antes de desaparecer.

Relena nem notou a sugestão. Distraiu-se demais apreciando seu entorno. Onde quer que se olhasse, peônias, ranúnculos, rosas centifólia e outras flores em cor-de-rosa e branco, reunidas em buquês de calculada espontaneidade, brilhavam frescas exalando uma deliciosa fragrância. Os vasos de vidros estavam em todos os lugares possíveis, arrumados com bom gosto. Relena aproximou-se de um dos arranjos e acariciou uma flor.

Heero fechou a porta enquanto Relena se ambientava. Atrás do sofá havia um buffet em cujo tampo estava concentrada a maior parte dos vasos de flores, o que oferecia o cenário perfeito para a Relena impressionada que tudo admirava, bastante encantada.

Depois de inebriar-se com o perfume das flores, ela abrangeu o lugar com um olhar contemplativo. A sala era bastante ampla, com uma sacada ao fundo, onde estava posta uma charmosa mesa para dois. Em um breve passeio pelo cômodo, Relena observou Heero acomodar-se no sofá creme decorado com uma manta azul-celeste, que fazia a divisão de espaços. Notou como a mobília branca bem posicionada valorizava o espaço, ampliando-o. Na parede esquerda, chamou-lhe a atenção as prateleiras da estante exibindo porta-retratos, placas de premiação e troféus e outros bibelôs.

Heero deixou Relena à vontade, seguindo com os olhos o caminhar pausado dela, de passo arrastado, dramático, feito ela não quisesse que sua presença fosse notada.

Satisfeita com seu reconhecimento da sala, ela tomou seu lugar ao lado de Heero no sofá. Ao mesmo momento, Akane voltava com uma bandeja dourada, trazendo uma garrafa de uma bebida levemente rosada e duas taças.

_Uma especialidade de nosso bar: uma infusão artesanal de vodca e rosas com framboesa, água tônica e água de rosas. Ainda não demos um nome, bebam e sugiram um. –Akane descreveu enquanto servia e lançou o convite.

Heero franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhando a receita, enquanto Relena já se mostrou bastante disposta em provar a novidade, quase cedendo a entabular uma conversa com a garçonete sobre suas reveladas habilidades de mixologista. Mas não podia quebrar aquela quarta parede.

_O jantar será servido em vinte minutos. –e antes de sair, Akane os avisou, deixando-os a provar a bebida leve e refrescante.

_Que incrível, Heero…. –Relena expressou depois do primeiro gole.

_Está gostando? –ele bebeu também, algo falho em sua voz denunciando ansiedade.

_É maravilhoso. Você preparou tudo isso para mim? –com um franzido comovido em suas sobrancelhas, ela chilreou, seu coração ainda palpitante com a surpresa.

Assegurado do sucesso, ele fingiu-se contrariado:

_Como assim tudo isso? A noite nem começou. –e depois sorriu tigrino, oblíquo, menino.

Ela teve de rir, revoltada com o jeito presunçoso e ao mesmo tempo desajeitado de ele gabar-se. Contudo, estava tão emocionada que as palavras lhe escapavam. Quando contasse para Tint, ela não iria acreditar. Nem ela acreditaria se não estivesse vivendo. Nunca ninguém tinha feito algo tão especial assim para ela.

Heero mantinha sua atenção sobre ela para acompanhar cada reação que florescia no rosto corado apenas um tom acima do blush. Estivera ansioso pelo modo com ela responderia a tudo que planejara para aquela noite. Até debatia em pensamentos se não tinha exagerado. Pelo menos por enquanto não via por que nutrir inseguranças em tê-la agradado. Na verdade, existia uma grande chance de ter conquistado o coração dela em definitivo.

Terminando de beber, ela devolveu o copo para a bandeja, que ficara sobre uma das mesinhas próximas ao sofá, e voltou sua atenção para Heero. Encheu o peito de ar, comovida, e sorriu com graça e força. Ele queria conseguir retribuir a alegria à altura, mas tudo que podia fazer era oferecer um sorriso discreto, cândido, tímido. Mal sabia que aquele era o tipo de sorriso que ela mais gostava, que parecia a ela tão natural e sincero.

_Que nome vamos dar ao coquetel? –e ela propôs, o sabor leve e doce persistindo em sua boca.

_Não faço ideia, nunca fui bom com essas coisas. –ele replicou, cansado, jocoso.

_Não fale assim… –ela o censurou com um bico lamurioso.

Ele deu de ombros, encolhendo-se um pouco:

_Pode escolher. –incentivou assim, bem disposto, tranquilo.

Ela assentiu e não demorou muito em ter uma ideia:

_ "Espectro de Rosa".

_É muito comprido.

_Ah, mas é perfeito…

_É? Por quê?

_Ah, por que… descreve o sabor suave da rosa e… tem a ver com balé. –ela admitiu, travessa, revelando a razão ulterior e mais forte de sua opção.

Ele riu uma risada curta e rouca, desinibida:

_É provável que nossa garçonete aprove. Mas ainda acho muito comprido.

_Barman, um espectro de rosa, por favor. –Relena brincou de testar, experimentando o nome. –É misterioso… mas, sim, talvez seja mesmo muito comprido. –pôs-se a pensar mais uma vez, animada em gastar neurônios com o joguinho. Heero punha-se a se deleitar na feição graciosa de concentração dela. Ainda não aprendera a entediar-se dela. Não contava que isso acontecesse tão já. Ou nunca.

O sorriso nos seus lábios há muito tinha desvanecido, mas seu olhar ainda ria com ela, cheio de ternura, fixo, corajosamente fixo, descaradamente fixo nela, sua primeira e última paixão. A intensidade daquela atração poderia ser assustadora se avaliada, mas como era ele quem a sentia, acontecia como a coisa mais natural, mais certa, mais precisa.

Queria tanto beijá-la.

Sem voltar o rosto para ele, Relena o espreitou de soslaio.

Queria tanto ser beijada.

Sua respiração tensa e expectante corria pelo seu corpo, um arquejo em arabesco arfando em seu peito.

Pensou naquele primeiro dia em que o viu. Tinha esperado ele distrair-se, desviar a vista para conferir as horas. Ela ainda não tinha parado de dançar, no alto delicado e frágil da ponta dos pés ela o crivou com olhos clínicos, mesmo que o _port de bras_ exigisse que ela seguisse a linha dos movimentos que executava. Ele não teve tempo de flagrá-la, com precisão e fluidez ela moveu o rosto para baixo, acompanhando a descida de seus braços, encarando seus pulsos com firmeza. Ergueu os olhos sem mover a cabeça, e encontrou-o encarando-a de volta, e aquela conexão lançou um sobressalto em seu coração. Agiu normalmente, moveu-se normalmente, fingiu ignorar o que houvera.

Aquela conexão, ela soube ali, estava fadada a se estreitar.

Amor à primeira vista era o único que pelo qual ela tinha consideração.

Acontecera com ela naquela tarde.

Acontecia com ela naquela noite.

Ele a viu soltar o fôlego devagar, piscar com propósito e virar-se para ele.

Era um bailado ditado pelo instinto, e ele nunca tivera problemas em confiar em seu instinto. Nunca tinha sido decepcionado.

Ainda era cedo demais.

E o batom?

E a falta do beijo?

O que era mais problemático?

Saber parar.

Heero se esquivou primeiro. Desviou seu movimento para a taça.

Ela suspirou, corando mais, e sorriu. Sentiu-se tola, sentiu-se tímida. Consolou-se com o copo também.

Parecia que nunca tinha beijado antes. Nunca e ninguém.

E não era mentira, porque beijar Heero era único e pelo que tudo indicava, se tornaria ainda mais especial após aquela noite.

_Aurora. –ele ronronou.

_Hã?

_A bebida tem de se chamar "Aurora", como a Bela Adormecida. –ele mencionou, e como sua razão ainda não ficava clara para ela, Relena cobrou com o cenho franzido e a cabeça empertigada a lógica disso. Ele estalou os lábios em um sinal de impaciência e embaraço. –O nome que as fadas usavam para a princesa era Rosa da Urze, certo?

Os lábios rosados e convidativos da moça se separaram em elucidação e depois se esticaram em um sorriso:

_Que inteligente… E você que tinha dito que não era bom com essas coisas… –ela o repreendeu, as sobrancelhas franzidas delineando quão revoltada ela estava com perspicácia dele.

_Não sou mesmo.

Ela bem que quis dar um tabefe nele diante de tanta presunção mal-educada. Gargalhou de novo, chocada.

A ideia dele era mais adequada do que ela esperava.

Assim, bufou, risonha, devolvendo o copo para a bandeja na mesa, procurando recompor-se. Respirou fundo, distraiu-se com os arredores outra vez, notando o brilho do assoalho, o tapete felpudo, o rico perfume floral que preenchia o ambiente mesclado com o aroma que escapava da cozinha, sugerindo algo apetitoso sendo preparado. Quando pensava em indagar Heero sobre a natureza do cardápio, Akane retornou para anunciar:

_O jantar será servido agora.

Tomados os lugares na mesinha, os dois guardaram o serviço. Akane trouxe uma tigela de louça e pôs uma porção generosa de macarrão em seus pratos e depois as cobriu com o molho.

_Bom apetite! –Akane se despediu, servindo medidas precisas de Sauvignon Blanc e deixando a garrafa. E enquanto ela empurrava o carrinho e recolhia os copos na sala de estar, a Heero e Relena restaram experimentar o primeiro prato do jantar.

Errar com macarrão é um feito em tanto, e para Heero, que já estava familiarizado com os dotes culinários de Akane, uma ideia impossível. A primeira garfada revelou que tudo estava preparado à perfeição.

A massa estava fumegante e cheirosa, vinha guarnecida por espinafre, abóbora manteiga e três tipos de queijo – parmesão, cream cheese e mascarpone. O molho de sálvia fazia um bom trabalho em integrar tudo, mantendo os queijos cremosos e a massa quente.

_Então era por isso que você estava tão ocupado essa semana… –Relena observou antes de provar uma pequena porção e sentir o macarrão desmanchar-se na boca. –Hm, está muito bom. –Tão bom que devia ser proibido. Nedved com certeza surtaria se visse o que ela estava fazendo, mas ele com certeza a desculparia se provasse só uma gota do molho amanteigado.

Heero não encontrou nada interessante para acrescentar. Relena deu prosseguimento ao assunto:

_Foi a Ane quem cozinhou? –e pediu falando baixo, com medo de estragar a encenação.

Ele quase riu ao entender o que ela estava fazendo e assentiu:

_Não é irônico uma magrela saber cozinhar tão bem? Quando morávamos todos juntos, era ela quem cuidava das refeições.

_E você da louça?

_Sim.

Relena sorriu.

_Vocês parecem se dar muito bem.

_A Ane é uma pentelha de alto escalão, mas está longe de ser um desafio para mim. –ainda mais quando estava acostumado a comandar e não tolerar gracinhas no seu turno.

Relena balançou a cabeça, risonha, e atalhou:

_Sim, mas me refiro a sua família toda…

Ele ficou pensativo e não respondeu.

_Eu vi a foto ali… Foi na sua formatura?

Heero voltou-se em direção da estante do outro lado da sala com um ar inquisitivo. Não se lembrava mais de quais fotos Akane escolhera para exibir, mas pela suposição de Relena, devia ser a favorita da menina, no dia em que ele se graduou bombeiro de carreira. Já fazia quase dez anos.

Como ele se demorava em explicar, ela prosseguiu:

_Estão muito bonitos juntos. Queria conhecê-los.

_Bem, é certo que eles virão para a apresentação.

_Nenhuma chance de eu vê-los antes?

Ponderativo, Heero deu de ombros. Gastaram algum tempo comendo.

_Então, me conte um pouco sobre eles.

_Não tem muito que dizer. –franzindo a testa, explicou.

_Como é seu pai? Vocês são parecidos? –ela não desistiu.

_Não muito. Todos dizem que se minha mãe tivesse nascido homem, seria igual a mim.

_Ah… –Relena observou o rosto dele por um instante, preocupada. Não fora sua intenção trazer algo triste à tona. Entretanto, como não via mudanças nele, experimentou questionar: –Como você se sente sobre isso? –queria entendê-lo. Queria saber como devia se sentir sobre o assunto e como, talvez, poderia consolá-lo.

O tom da voz dela chamou a atenção de Heero, tão suave e cuidadoso, mas inseguro e triste também. Ele permitiu-se demorar-se em silêncio um instante mais para que aquele timbre se registrasse em sua lembrança, para que não fosse logo dissipado pelo som da sua resposta.

_Não tenho problemas. Isso parece fazer todo mundo feliz. É uma forma boa de lembrar ela, acho. –e quando falou, tentou não soar grave ou displicente demais. Queria aprender a infundir sentimentos complexos em sua voz também.

_Imagino que sim. –e Relena sorriu, considerando a ideia. –Como ela se chamava?

_Livia.

_E o que aconteceu?

_Um problema cardíaco. Hipertrofia do miocárdio. Ela passou mal depois de uma aula de aeróbica. Tinha vinte e nove anos.

_E você?

_Seis.

_Eu sinto muito. –de novo aquele tom de voz. Ele respirou fundo, sorrindo com os olhos, e meneou a cabeça:

_Obrigado, mas já faz tanto tempo… –e não sabia explicar bem como se sentia em relação à perda da mãe. Não sabia dizer se sentia falta dela, era estranho pensar que tinha se acostumado com a situação. Sua mãe foi uma variável em sua vida de grande efeito modificador, mas já tinha parado de pensar havia muito tempo como seria sua vida se ela estivesse viva. Aceitara. Acostumara-se. Seguira em frente. Talvez soasse simples demais. Melhor assim.

Relena assentiu imperceptivelmente, pensando na situação, imaginando-se atravessando aquele momento difícil, aquele choque. Heero parecia tão composto, tão conformado, tão prático em relação a tudo. Ela sabia que por sua vez, não seria assim.

_Seu pai deve ter ficado arrasado. Foi muito repentino. –e foi dizendo baixo, cuidadosamente.

_Os primeiros seis meses foram difíceis. A rotina da casa mudou totalmente. Mas ele não desanimou. Era um grande desafio inesperado, mas ele teve muita ajuda para enfrentar. As esposas dos bombeiros da companhia, minha avó, nossos vizinhos, todos que conhecíamos se juntaram para nos apoiar. E Esther também.

_Como eles se conheceram?

_Ela mudou-se para nossa rua um ano depois que mamãe morreu, querendo recomeçar a vida depois do divórcio. Akane ainda não tinha completado dois anos. Meu pai às vezes me deixava com ela quando precisava sair para alguma emergência. Ela sempre estava em casa, costurando. Não demorou muito para eles se casarem, acho que uns dois anos.

_E você aceitou bem?

_Eu já estava acostumado com ela. Ela sempre foi muito atenciosa. Você vai gostar muito dela.

_E será que ela vai gostar de mim?

_Com certeza. Meu pai também.

_Espero. –e Relena mordeu o lábio inferior. –Eu sinto que vocês são muito unidos e não gostaria de estragar isso na família de vocês.

Heero meneou a cabeça, descartando a possibilidade.

Estavam tão entretidos que não notaram o macarrão acabar. O assunto tinha sido sério, até um pouco triste, mas revelava tanto sobre os dois. Não era como se eles ainda tivessem alguma dúvida sobre quererem ficar juntos, unirem suas famílias, formarem a sua própria.

Alguns minutos depois, veio o prato principal:

_Bife mongol. –Akane já trouxe os pratos montados da carne cortada em pedaços generosos, mas da medida certa de uma mordida, acompanhada de um molho marrom adocicado, feito de sriracha e outros condimentos, e cebolinhas.

_Eu nunca fui tão bem atendida em toda a minha vida. –Relena expressou sua apreciação, olhando para Akane, para o prato e para Heero.

_Isso porque você nunca foi atendida por mim. –e Akane piscou um dos olhos. –Espero que gostem. –reabasteceu as taças deles e foi embora outra vez.

_Acho que encontrei uma nova colega de quarto. –Relena comentou antes de experimentar a carne que só de olhar parecia deliciosa.

Heero franziu uma sobrancelha.

_E o que vai fazer com Tint?

_Não sei, acho que vou mandá-la para o Daniil. Acho que já está na hora de eles se casarem.

Heero riu e preparou-se para começar a comer.

_Por que não trouxe Akane para morar com você? –Relena tomou uma garfada do bife e o levou à boca, mastigando com delicadeza.

_Porque aqui só tenho um quarto.

Relena moveu as sobrancelhas atestando seu entendimento. Sorriu absorta, voltando a comer.

_Agora é a sua vez. –ele avisou, um tanto severo, deixando Relena preocupada com o que estava acontecendo:

_Hã? –e bebeu um golinho do vinho.

_Quero saber mais sobre sua família.

_Ah, claro. –pousou o copo na mesa. Sorriu, elegante. –Meu pai é advogado especializado em relações internacionais, mas era chefe do departamento de imigração antes de ter sido escolhido ministro. Minha mãe é filha de um diplomata norueguês, fala cinco línguas e estudou na Sorbonne. Entretanto, nunca trabalhou. Os dois sempre me apoiaram na minha decisão de me tornar bailarina profissional. E investiram bastante na minha carreira. –ela falava com uma clareza que parecia ter feito este discurso várias vezes.

Heero a ouvia com muita atenção, cada vez mais convencido do quanto suas vidas eram diferentes. Era fácil perceber que Relena crescera sem nunca precisar se preocupar com o futuro. A condição social de seus pais assegurou-lhe o privilégio de dedicar-se somente à dança e ter todos os confortos e seguranças supridos, enquanto ele passou a adolescência toda em empregos de meio período e de Verão para conseguir o que queria. Não que seu pai não estivesse em boa condição financeira, mas desde pequeno lhe fora incutido a vantagem da independência e o importância da responsabilidade.

_E seu irmão? –Heero garfou alguns pedaços de carne e comeu com gosto.

_Zechs chegou a ir para a faculdade e, depois de se formar, participou de uma corrida de iatismo solitário na França. Ele ficou em terceiro lugar e chamou a atenção de vários clubes. Poucos anos depois, se qualificou para sua primeira Olimpíada.

_E já ganhou alguma medalha?

_Uma de Bronze e outra de Prata. Por enquanto. –quis fazer a informação soar banal, porém o orgulho vazou do mesmo jeito.

_E o que ele estudou? –ele terminou de mastigar para indagar.

_Ciências políticas. Não me pergunte por quê. –riu e bebeu.

_Você tem vontade de fazer faculdade?

_Só se for para fazer dança. Não é que eu não goste de estudar, mas é que realmente não existe outra coisa que eu queira fazer na minha vida. Dançar sempre foi tudo para mim.

_Está certo. Faz bem em seguir sua paixão. Ainda mais quando tem tanto talento.

_Obrigada… –apesar de ter a consciência de que seu talento era real, sempre se acanhava um pouco ao ser elogiada. –E você sempre quis ser bombeiro?

_Nunca parei para pensar nisso, foi uma escolha lógica e natural. –diante do grande exemplo de seu pai, não restou espaço em sua mente para contemplar outra carreira.

_Eu acho que é uma profissão maravilhosa. E você me parece perfeito para ela.

_Pareço?

_Sim… você transmite segurança em tudo o que faz… não é difícil de confiar em você. Eu me sinto bastante tranquila ao pensar que minha vida pode estar em suas mãos. –e deixou um sorriso sereno flutuando em seus lábios. Um sorriso carinhoso de respeito sincero, de reconhecimento. Ele bebeu daquela expressão e recorreu à taça depois, sem saber o que responder. Decidiu a mais improvável das estratégias – prosseguir com o assunto:

_Eu me lembro de você ter dito algo sobre seu pai estar na Ásia… –até que estava aprendendo a se tornar um conversacionalista decente.

_É verdade. Ele foi para a China para participar de um congresso e deve voltar semana que vem.

_Sua mãe também foi com ele?

_Foi, mamãe e papai estão sempre juntos. Acho que é assim pelo fato de ambos serem filhos únicos. Depois que papai se tornou ministro, eles foram morar no Distrito Federal e ela o acompanha em todas as viagens.

_E enquanto isso sua casa fica vazia?

_Fica… –Relena respondeu depois de hesitar uma fração de segundos, recebendo um olhar um pouco cético, talvez inconformado da parte de Heero como reação. Pelo ponto de vista lógico, manter uma mansão de sete quartos para não ser usada por nenhum de seus donos era algo desvantajoso. Mas era uma propriedade hereditária, de estimação, não convinha se desfazer dela. Em um rompante de inquietude, ela julgou necessário se defender do estranhamento de Heero. –Bem, agora Zechs está lá. Ele vai ficar por um bom tempo.

Heero, entretanto, não deu mais importância ao fato e sacudiu a cabeça, condescendente.

_E quando poderei conhecer o ministro Darlian? –pediu, interessado.

_Ele virá para a apresentação do "Pássaro de Fogo".

_Gostaria de vê-lo antes disso. –a resposta óbvia não o satisfez, assim como não tinha satisfeito Relena. Ele sorriu de canto, reconhecendo seus impulsos similares e assistiu-a mover os olhos com impaciência, provocando-o. Em seguida, ela sorriu suavemente outra vez ao mencionar:

_Você deu sorte… Todo ano acontece uma gala beneficente em prol da reserva natural de Odelia e meu pai é um dos principais patronos. Vai ser mês que vem. Eu também devo ir e se você me acompanhar, posso apresentar vocês. –outra vez falou de modo banal, e até injetou um pouco de prepotência imitando o modo de Heero de fazer convites.

Heero franziu a testa, processando a informação:

_Na semana do feriado prolongado?

_Sim, você já tem planos?

Ele meneou a cabeça em pronta negativa. Para este tipo de folga, só se planejava com algo muito importante em vista e muita antecedência. Antes de Relena, a única razão para ele tirar o feriado era ir ver a família.

_Pois agora tem. –e marota, provocou com o comentário.

Ele abriu um sorriso discreto, assentiu fingindo relutância, feito não tivesse escapatória.

_Com licença… –Akane retornou, vindo verificar como os dois estavam. –Aceitam mais alguma coisa?

_Estou bem. –Heero replicou, monótono, e tomou o último gole de sua taça.

_E a senhorita?

_Estou satisfeita! A refeição estava maravilhosa! –ao contrário de Heero, Relena já disse tudo com muita ênfase e deleite. Ele sorriu por causa disso, mas ela não percebeu.

_Certo, só espero que tenham deixado espaço para a sobremesa. –e Ane começou a recolher a louça usada. –Está imperdível.

Heero baixou as sobrancelhas censurando o ar sugestivo com que Akane envolveu seu argumento. Ela expressou desentendimento com um sorriso desajeitado, mas Relena nada desconfiava porque não sabia que devia desconfiar.

_Onde fica o banheiro? –Relena murmurou antes de Akane se afastar da mesa.

_No corredor, à esquerda.

_Com licença. –tirando o guardanapo do colo, Relena se ergueu.

Heero se levantou junto dela e ficou em pé até ela se afastar.

Akane, ainda por ali, lançou uma piscadinha com um dos olhos para ele:

_Está pronto? –e sussurrou.

Ele estalou os lábios, aborrecido, e hesitou em voltar a sentar.

Não estava pronto. Estava grato que tudo tinha corrido bem até o momento e que Relena não estranhara toda aquela preparação ou questionara seu motivo. Mas ainda estava ansioso. Era tão difícil fazer as coisas pela primeira vez. Tinha se esquecido disso.

_Tem certeza de que ela vai gostar?

_Absoluta.

Não era nem um pouco do feitio dele; tinha que confiar em Akane.

Isso o deixava duas vezes mais ansioso.

Mas Relena era generosa e bem-humorada. E certa do que queria.

Não havia porque se preocupar.

Ele caminhou até a porta-balcão e tomou a brisa da noite até ouvir o som dos saltos dela no assoalho.

Voltando-se sobre o ombro, percebeu-a olhando tudo em volta mais uma vez, agradada. Pela forma com que ela sempre devolvia seu fito aos vasos de rosas era fácil descobrir do que tinha gostado mais.

Virou-se para ela. Seus olhos se encontraram e ela sorriu, jovial.

Akane veio outra vez com o carrinho para servir a sobremesa. Era um carrinho-bar que ela escolhera em uma loja de varejo no shopping a um preço bastante em conta e que combinava com as bandejas. Heero ainda poderia usá-lo bastante depois para entreter os amigos.

_Pensaram em um nome para o nosso aperitivo?

_Pensamos, mas fala você, a ideia foi sua. –Relena respondeu e depois se voltou para Heero.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

Akane os aguardava com curiosidade.

_Aurora. –diante da resistência dele, Relena se viu forçada a anunciar.

_Da Bela Adormecida? –Ane pareceu extática ao ver Heero confirmar com a cabeça. –É perfeito! Agora só precisamos testar se a infusão dá certo com lavandas e blueberry para termos a versão azul também. –e sem se conter desenvolveu, de tanto que aprovou o conceito. Depois, suspirou. –Sabia que vocês iriam formar uma ótima equipe.

Heero revirou os olhos e Relena riu, sempre se divertindo. E sem mais, diante de cada um Akane pousou um pratinho, que só podia conter no máximo um pedaço de torta. Todos estavam cobertos por tampas cloche acobreadas. No carrinho a seu lado, havia um prato grande, também protegido pela cloche. Relena observou o detalhe e inquiriu somente com uma curva das sobrancelhas a razão de tanto.

_E agora, se me permitem, irei me retirar. Foi um prazer servi-los esta noite. Espero que tenham gostado. –e com um sorriso brilhante e uma mesura discreta e respeitosa, Akane pegou sua bolsinha da prateleira mais baixa no carrinho e saiu em direção da porta.

Os dois acompanharam os movimentos dela em silêncio de perplexidade e se olharam após o ruído da porta fechando-se. Relena desfiou uma risada e deu de ombros. Heero parecia simplesmente confuso. Não se lembrava de ter combinado isso com Akane.

_E agora, vejamos… o que temos aqui? –Relena estreitou os olhos estudando a cloche e depois ergueu o mesmo olhar de escrutínio para Heero.

Ele pareceu flagrado e, se fosse desse tipo, até teria corado. Entretanto, manteve sua atitude desprendida e inclinou a cabeça aparentando inocência.

_Você sabe o que tem aqui, não é? –o escrutínio transformou-se em desconfiança bem-humorada. A voz dela vibrou com cobrança.

Ele riu baixo e moveu a cabeça outra vez, em silêncio digressivo. Era enervante para Relena.

_Você só pode inventar um jantar assim como esse daqui um ano, está entendendo?

Ele amou as entrelinhas na exigência dela, embora a intriga tenha levado a melhor em sua reação:

_Por quê?

_Eu devo ter ganhado uns cinco quilos só nessa hora em que passei sentada aqui. –ela explicou, preocupada.

_Mas com todo o exercício que você faz, não vai dar nem tempo de engordar.

_Fale isso para o Ned.

_Vocês e esse Ned. Já estou ficando com ciúmes. –e ele reclamou de um jeito que criava dúvidas sobre se falava sério ou só provocava. –Por acaso ele pesa vocês?

_Toda segunda-feira. –a resposta veio imediata e conformada.

_Isso é sério? –Heero não gostou.

_Claro que não! –mas logo ela replicou, travessa.

_Oras…

Relena riu, divertida.

_E então…? Abrimos juntos? –ela voltou ao problema premente.

_Pode ser. –as palavras vinham temerárias, por mais que sua face permanecesse inexpressiva.

_Um, dois, três… já! –seguindo sua contagem, ela ergueu a tampa. Nem notou que Heero não a imitou. Outra vez naquela noite foi distraída por alguma surpresa. Não estava calculando, mas bem que poderia ser a terceira vez que isto acontecia.

Com certeza deve ter gastado um segundo inteiro olhando para o prato em sua frente. Heero, por usa vez, gastou este tempo olhando para o rosto dela, sem saber como reagir. Os olhos dela faiscavam loucamente estudando o anel pousado exatamente no meio do pratinho. Em torno, escrito com cobertura de chocolate, vinha uma frase ingênua e gentil, e de tão simplória tornou-se a mais encantadora que ela já tinha lido:

"Seja minha namorada."

Ela lia e relia, o sorriso crescendo em seus lábios junto do corado em sua pele.

_Eu… –Heero já estava se arrependendo. Talvez tivesse sido melhor se ele simplesmente se declarasse para ela.

_Heero… –erguendo seu rosto para mirá-lo, ela transbordava de emoção. –Que lindo… –sussurrou, perdida sobre como agir, enternecida demais, extasiada demais, tímida demais para agir sensatamente.

Gastando outro minuto para processar a expressão luminosa da moça, Heero respirou fundo. Não era do seu feitio ser brega assim, dramático assim, descarado assim. Ele também estava ansioso demais, emocionado demais, tímido demais para fazer algo. Mas ele precisava. Se julgava a surpresa exagerada, a atenuaria com suas palavras:

_Relena, cada momento que passamos juntos me dá mais certeza de que você é uma parte essencial da minha vida. Eu não sou do tipo espontâneo, que deixa tudo se desenrolar a esmo, que se apoia em interpretações ou subentendidos… eu gosto de saber onde piso. Por isso, decidi trazer você aqui hoje para pedir formalmente para ser minha namorada.

O estado de arrebatamento que ela atravessava aos poucos foi sendo aplacado com a voz firme, rouca e singela que envolvia as declarações assisadas do rapaz. Ela o fitava e sorria, esforçando-se bastante para prestar atenção ao que ele dizia, ocasionalmente assentindo com a cabeça sem perceber.

_Eu dou a você a liberdade de uma resposta franca. –diante da mudez dela, Heero mencionou. –Esta é muito importante para mim.

Ela fechou os olhos apertados, sorrindo lindamente, e dessa vez assentiu com a cabeça deliberadamente:

_É claro. –sua voz vinha tão afável, cálida como um raio de sol. –Heero, você… não imagina como me faz feliz…

A surpresa no rosto dele foi imediata e impossível de disfarçar. E dessa vez ele corou e engoliu em seco, lutando para surgir circunspeto e falhando miseravelmente.

Ela riu de tanto amor:

_Eu aceito. –e pronunciou com toda a assertividade que conseguiu reunir, para agradá-lo, para fazê-lo seguro de que ela respondia assim espontaneamente, liberalmente, de coração e mente.

E tão aturdido com o que ouvia quanto ela quando descobriu o anel, Heero respirou fundo e sorriu com timidez e inocência. Assentiu, mais para si mesmo, contemplativo por um instante, sentindo o coração comemorando acelerado em seu peito.

_Obrigado. –e murmurou depois, olhando-a fixamente, enfrentando-a com tudo o que sentia, confiando a ela sua falta de jeito, seu embaraço, seu carinho, seu alívio. Tinha se doado, tinha se exposto, e tinha valido a pena. Nunca devia ter duvidado. Mas se não duvidasse, não seria intenso, não seria tão bom.

_Eu te amo, Heero. –e sem controlar-se, sem sentir-se errada, sem conseguir pensar em outra coisa que não fosse essa frase, ela falou.

Ele se levantou e caminhou até ela. Apanhando o anel do prato, abaixando-se em um dos joelhos, ele pediu a mão dela com um gesto e, enquanto deslizava a joia no dedo dela, respondeu:

_E eu também te amo, Relena Darlian.

Ela gargalhou, estonteada, caindo por cima dele, procurando seus lábios e os beijando fervorosamente. Ele a aparou pela cintura e caiu lentamente com o peso dela, mais interessado em retribuir o beijo do que com a compostura.

Parando ajoelhada entre as pernas dele, Relena pousou as mãos em seus ombros e o beijou sem reservas, esperando que assim transmitisse a totalidade de sua alegria e seu amor. Ele aceitava cada beijo como se aquele fosse o primeiro – com apreço – e também com se fosse o último – com ambição.

E embora eles não tivessem vontade de parar nunca mais, interromperam os beijos e trocaram um fito cúmplice e apaixonado, completamente feliz. Relena sentou-se e aproximou-se mais dele, querendo abrigar-se em um abraço.

Ele a envolveu com um braço e pousou seu queixo no alto dos cabelos dela, respirando fundo, buscando descansar. Ela fechou os olhos, confortável, ouvindo o coração palpitante dele falar ainda mais sobre seu amor.

Depois, se separaram. Relena parou para olhar o anel mais atentamente em seu dedo.

Era uma peça de prata com uma pedra vermelha cercada do nome da companhia escada 5. Nas laterais, o monograma das iniciais dos dois. Embora fosse um anel grande, não era grosseiro, nem pesado e se encaixava harmoniosamente na mão dela. Aproximando mais o anel do rosto ela notou que embaixo da gema havia uma gravação – uma fênix.

O Pássaro de Fogo.

_Eu escolhi o modelo mais delicado que encontrei… –ele explicou enquanto a assistia examinar a joia. –Mas queria que fosse parecido com o meu. –e tirou o anel de sua própria mão, mostrando-o para ela. Ela apanhou o anel e o estudou. Arriscou colocá-lo junto do seu. Era maior, mais largo e com outras gravações nas laterais, mas o formato era o mesmo.

_É lindo… –ela murmurou, devolvendo o anel ao dedo dele, deslizando-o em seu devido lugar. Ele segurou sua mão e ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito. –É perfeito… você sabe o quanto tudo é perfeito?

_Hã?

_É irresistível, é até cruel… –e voltou a olhá-lo. –Até o que você diz é perfeito… –comentou, felina. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando compreendê-la. –Para uma bailarina, nada é mais importante do que um chão firme. –e sorriu, embevecida ainda. Esticou o pescoço e o beijou, dessa vez com delicadeza, congratulando-o por sua perspicácia. Beijou-o e beijou-o, nos lábios, no queixo, nas maçãs da face.

Ele suspirou, contente. Sorriu discretamente, acariciou o rosto dela, correu os dedos pelos cabelos dourados, deixando a mente livre de todos os pensamentos que não diziam respeito a ela e a quanto a amava e desejava.

Aquela ela era uma noite que eles não queriam que acabasse. Mas ela ia acabar. Só que não havia motivo para eles lamentarem. Aquela era uma porta, era uma promessa para muitas outras noites como aquela. Ou melhores que aquela.

* * *

Boa noite!

Finalmente retorno!

Desculpem o hiato não intencional.

Eu considero esta uma postagem dupla. O capítulo ficou exatamente o dobro do padrão que eu usei nos anteriores. Para mim, esse é aquele episódio da serie, tipo season finale, que dura uma hora inteira, ehehehe. Para mim, aqui estão o capítulo 10 e 11, mas não achei onde partir para poder postar separadamente.

Odelia é uma cidade inventada. Escolhi um cenário fictício para essa fic, baseado levemente na cidade São Francisco, California. Mas é só uma base mesmo.

Eu odeio este tipo de momento importante, em que todo mundo põe um monte de expectativa na história. Eu nunca acho que consigo atingir um nível razoável. Eu acho que arrastei demais, me delonguei demais, mas não sei fazer diferente ainda. Ainda não. Agora, é isso que eu consigo fazer e estou orgulhosa e me diverti muito escrevendo. Mas não estou contente hashuahsahusha

Também a recapitulação ficou ruim. Faz tanto tempo que escrevi o capítulo 9 que nem sabia mais como resumir. Enehehehehehe

Desabafos desnecessários a parte, eu estou muito feliz em poder finalmente trazer o capítulo novo! \o/

Espero já emender e seguir escrevendo o capítulo 11.

Por favor, desconsiderem alguns pormenores. Espero que gostem!

Deixem reviews, comentários, críticas, xingamentos, enfim...

Amo vocês!

14.10.2016


	11. 11

**No último capítulo…**

Após muita preparação, Heero oferece um jantar bastante especial e romântico para Relena. Ela mal pode acreditar em todas as surpresas que a noite lhe trouxe, que incluiu uma linda decoração, um cardápio saboroso e um atendimento customizado para os dois, juntamente de um pedido de namoro e um anel de compromisso. Apaixonada, Relena não consegue pensar em outra resposta a não ser aceitar.

::::::::

 **11**

_E qual será a sobremesa? –Relena se lembrou.

Um tanto chocado, Heero soltou uma risada baixa e meneou a cabeça. Ergueu-se e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se erguer do chão, cavalheiro. Ser cavalheiro era algo em que ele não colocava muito esforço. Não imaginava o quanto isso fascinava Relena.

Já de pé, ela explicou, risonha:

_Não podemos desperdiçar…

Ele meneou a cabeça, divertido, e juntos foram até o carrinho descobrir o que havia debaixo da grande cloche. Encontraram um bolo redondo de chocolate, feito de duas camadas, prodigamente recheado e coberto com chocolate cremoso.

_Uau. –Relena pronunciou gravemente. Apanhou seu garfo na mesa e tirou um naco do bolo. Experimentou. –Hum… divino…

Ele apenas a contemplou degustar o bolo que, como tudo ali, tinha um cheiro delicioso e rico.

_Se eu soubesse que tinha bolo, não tinha perdido tanto tempo beijando você… –e ela provocou, marota, pegando outro pedacinho com bastante cobertura.

_Ah é? –ele replicou, estreitando os olhos, ultrajado. Mas fingia mal.

Relena riu, terminando de mastigar:

_Não fique ofendido, é impossível competir com chocolate. –e consolando-o, garfou o bolo de novo e ofereceu uma porção generosa para ele, que a abocanhou desajeitadamente.

_O bolo está inteiro. –depois ele resmungou, investigativo, enquanto ela voltava a cavoucar uma parte com o garfo. –Ou pelo menos, estava… –e foi a vez de ele brincar.

_Se no meu prato tinha o anel… o que será que tinha no seu? –com a boca meio cheia, ela disse, seguindo a linha de raciocínio dele. Alcançou com os olhos a pequena cloche promissora. Soltou o garfo e avançou até onde Heero estivera sentado.

Primeiro, ele a seguiu com os olhos, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. Depois, quando ela descobriu o prato, foi até ela. A expressão na face de Relena era perplexa e ele a imitou.

Então Akane tinha tomado as suas liberdades.

Em cima de um guardanapo de papel vinha uma caixinha de som, daquelas chinesas, com lâmpadas de LED ridículas e escandalosas. Outra vez, em cobertura de chocolate, uma mensagem:

"Aperte play"

Voltando sua atenção para Heero, parado a seu lado, Relena notou não ter sido a única surpreendida dessa vez.

Sem pensar mais, ele seguiu a instrução e uma voz agradável começou a cantar uma letra conhecida, quase acapella.

_Acho que vamos dançar… –ela se apoiou no ombro dele e sussurrou. Deu um passo para trás quando ele olhou para ela, só para ele ter de dar um passo para frente para enlaçá-la pela cintura.

Outra voz, doce e celestial, cantou a próxima estrofe. Um dueto. A melodia era romântica, mas alegre e estranhamente familiar.

_É o tema de " _Dirty Dancing_ "… –Heero murmurou, segurando a mão direita dela no alto, levando-a virar com ele vagarosamente em tempo com a delicadeza da canção.

_Sim…

_Mas não me lembro de ser assim.

Relena sacudiu a cabeça, respondendo. Reconhecia aquela voz charmosa como a de Alieksei, um dos pianistas do conservatório. Ele devia ter gravado aquela música com a namorada, um cover, para o canal dele no YouTube. Mas não ia dizer nada disso, não queria desmanchar o momento falando de outra pessoa.

Prendeu seu fito dentro dos olhos dele, sustentando aquele silêncio ledo e silente, estudando a expressão composta, tranquila, misteriosa que ele lhe devolvia. Heero os mantinha em movimento de acordo com a música, agora em um tempo um pouco mais acelerado, descrevendo pequenos círculos pela sala.

Ele a fez girar, a fez deitar o corpo, a soltou e a trouxe de volta para seu enlace com controle e segurança. Antes de a música acabar, ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito, demonstrando o quanto queria ficar dentro do seu abraço. Ele soltou sua mão, envolvendo seus quadris.

Os dois ficaram assim, em um balanço tranquilo, confortável, mesmo depois de a música terminar.

Ainda no elevador Relena ia cantarolando " _(I've had) the time of my life_ ". Seguia dentro daquele momento tão particular, em que os corações obedeceram à mesma batida. Seu corpo poderia estar parado ali, mas em sua mente continuava a bailar com ele e a senti-lo consigo.

Tint apareceu no final do hall, descalça, vindo de encontro a Relena ao ouvir a porta se abrir. No rosto, um olhar vidrado de drogada, sedenta pelas novidades.

_Não acredito que ficou acordada me esperando! –Relena reclamou com um sorriso incrédulo.

Tint não negou nem confirmou. Somente seguiu encarando a amiga.

Com um movimento desdenhoso de cabeça, Relena deixou suas chaves no balcão da cozinha. Foi até o sofá, pôs a bolsa na mesinha de centro, sentou, tirou os sapatos. Tint a seguia, implacável.

_E então? –cansada de esperar, incentivou arrastando a voz, sentando-se ao lado da loira.

Relena suspirou fundo e ruidosamente:

_Eu nem sei por onde começar… aconteceu tanta coisa…

_Tudo bem, me fale o principal. –apressadamente, sugeriu.

_Não, Tint, nós não transamos. –enfadada, Relena já foi deixando claro.

_Não era isso que eu queria saber! –Tint se revoltou.

_Hã? Que incomum. –Relena franziu a testa, incomodada. –Quem é você?

_Não, Lena, sério! O que ele queria de tão importante afinal?

Estreitando os olhos com malícia, Relena fez suspense. Durou pouco:

_Me pedir em namoro! –esticou o braço e mostrou a mão para Tint. –Veja! –e deu destaque para o anel com um movimento sutil da mão.

Tint segurou a mão da amiga e examinou a joia bem de perto. Arregalou os olhos, deslumbrada ao ver a fênix aparecendo debaixo da pedra.

_Uau! –sacudiu a cabeça. –Que droga, Lena, esse boy é perfeito! Sua lambisgoia! –e jogou uma almofada no rosto da amiga. Relena caiu para trás com o golpe, rindo, deitando no braço do sofá.

_Você não imagina o quanto… –e murmurou, sonhadora, abraçando a almofada.

_E como assim, não transaram? Que sem graça…

Relena devolveu a almofada para Tint, atirando-a com força no nariz perfeitamente esculpido da amiga:

_Chega disso! Eu vou ligar pro Daniil e dizer que você está necessitada.

_Não! Mas você também, não sabe brincar! –derrubou a almofada no chão. Respirou fundo. –Vai, pode contar, eu me comporto.

_É bom mesmo… –e pausou um segundo inteiro, recolhendo as lembranças, cada uma tão vívida que era como se estivessem acontecendo outra vez.

E então começou a contar tudo que houve, falando das flores, dos perfumes e dos sabores, das surpresas, dos risos e de todo o enorme carinho que sentiu em cada detalhe cuidadosamente pensado por ele.

De volta a seu apartamento, Heero sentou-se no sofá. Acendeu só o abajur e ficou recordando-se de cada instante da noite, assistindo-os com a nitidez de um filme.

Tomou mais uma taça de vinho.

Pensou nela um pouco mais.

Ouviu seus risos ecoando em sua mente, como se estivessem vindo da cozinha.

_Nós temos de cumprir a tradição agora. –ela disse, pousando levemente o prato na sacada da porta-balcão, onde estiveram comendo o bolo.

Ele não disse nada, mas expressou sua confusão com um franzir de sobrancelha.

_A louça. –ela lembrou e mordeu o lábio inferior sem saber quanto aquilo o provocava. –A sua parte.

E juntos lavaram a louça da sobremesa, que era só o que tinha restado. Ele tirou o blazer e arregaçou as mangas. Ela saiu dos sapatos e ficou do lado dele, secando os pratos, sorrindo tão iridescente quanto às bolhinhas na espuma do detergente.

E ele lembrava e sorria junto, sem perceber.

O riso dela estava em todo o lugar. Sim, porque estava dentro de seu coração.

Tinha sido uma noite perfeita. Ele nunca antes tinha tido uma noite assim.

Estava maravilhado.

Mandou uma mensagem para Akane.

"Obrigado. Você se superou."

Alguns minutos depois, ela respondeu:

"Conte comigo. Espera só para ver o que estou planejando para o pedido de casamento." –e adicionou vários emojis que mandavam piscadelas para ele.

Taxando-a terrível, ele sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça.

"E aonde você foi?"

"Peguei um táxi de volta ao alojamento."

"Amanhã depois do trabalho levo suas coisas aí."

"Não quer ajuda com a arrumação?"

"É só pôr as coisas de volta no lugar."

"E as flores?"

::::::::

_Aimeudeusdocéu! –estacando no meio do hall, Tint vazou seu espanto, sobressaltando Relena e Daniil, que vinham atrás, com o resto das sacolas do supermercado.

Pargan adiantou-se:

_O senhor Yuy as deixou aqui.

_Dá uma olhada nisso tudo… –e Tint curtiu seu deslumbramento um segundo, de olhos arregalados.

Relena, de rosto corado e sorridente, percorria com a vista todos os vasos de flores da noite anterior, reunidos ali perto do balcão da portaria.

_Ele perguntou pela senhorita, mas como eu sabia que ia demorar, achamos melhor deixar aqui. –prosseguindo com seu relatório, lançou um olhar bondoso para Relena, em instantâneo e total estado de felicidade.

_Quantas! –e enfim Daniil reagiu com uma exclamação apreciativa, depois de apreender o quadro e absorver a situação.

_Está vendo, Danny? Está vendo? É assim que se faz! –Tint fez questão de provocar, atentada.

Ele assentiu, pensativo, como se levasse a sério a bronca dela. Depois olhou para Relena, afetuoso, expressando sua felicidade por ela.

_Vamos levar as compras primeiro. Depois buscamos os vasos. –Daniil decidiu, voltando-se para Pargan. O porteiro assentiu feito um homem que nunca discordava de nada.

Dentro do elevador, Tint bateu com o joelho na parte de trás da perna de Relena, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio.

_Você não contou tudo que aconteceu ontem à noite, cretina.

Relena deixou escapar um gritinho de susto, mas depois jogou Tint contra a parede do elevador com uma ombrada.

_Ninguém recebe esse monte de flores por nada. –Tint sugeriu, pervertida.

Daniil olhou torto para a namorada, mas ela nem se deu conta.

_Para já com isso, Tint! Eu não sou você! –Relena não deixou barato. Era só brincadeira, mas Tint abriu a boca para mostrar ultrajo.

Dessa vez Daniil olhou torto para Relena, chocado.

Elas gargalharam escandalosamente, enchendo todo o espaço dentro do elevador.

_Aquelas são as flores que Heero usou para decoração da sala! –por fim Relena conseguiu explicar.

_Ah… –e fazendo uma expressão de esclarecimento, Tint deixou de lado a sacanagem.

Daniil seguia com uma expressão reprobatória.

Relena suspirou, mantendo o corado, perdida de novo no encanto que Heero tinha lançado nela.

_Que incríveis aquelas flores, cara! Você comprou a floricultura? –Duo, depois que se acomodou no banco do carro e prendeu o cinto, soltou o comentário. –São quantos mesmo, quinze vasos?

_Dezesseis. Ane não gosta de números ímpares. –Heero replicou e deu para sentir uma pontada de ironia em sua voz distante. Sem expressões no rosto, e ainda assim pareceu ofendido.

Duo riu uma risada fanhosa e brusca, jocosa:

_É a minha garota. –e por isso ganhou uma olhada condenatória pronta para perfurar seu crânio. Ele não fez conta. –Na humildade, quanto você gastou com aquilo?

_Não tanto quanto você acha. Conseguimos comprar com o fornecedor. –Heero divagou, monótono.

_Uau. Deve ter sido uma linda noite. –e deixou seu usual tom pilhérico um pouco de lado. –Acho que se a Lena…

_Relena. –Heero pigarreou e corrigiu, intrometendo-se.

_…não estava apaixonada ainda, isso acabou. –Duo terminou sua sentença com jovialidade.

Sacudindo os ombros sem soltar o volante, a reação de autoconfiança e orgulho de Heero foi silenciosa.

Duo deu uma risadinha marota:

_Quem diria que você sabia jogar assim? Nunca achei que pudesse ser um conquistador.

_Mas eu não sou conquistador.

_Não quis dizer no mal sentido. –Duo rebateu ainda com o sorriso esperto partindo seus lábios.

Pararam em um sinal, Duo colocou o cotovelo para fora, Heero checou o celular esperando algum retorno de Relena. Mas Pargan estava certo ao dizer que ela iria demorar.

Suspirou.

_Saca só. –Duo murmurou, aproveitando os últimos segundos do temporizador do semáforo para mostrar o celular.

Apertando os olhos, Heero encarou a foto na tela do telefone que tirou da mão do amigo.

_Sua última tatuagem?

_Isso mesmo. Foi a Ane que pediu.

Duo tinha uma coleção de tatuagens nas costas, cada uma com algum significado importante como retratos do seu passado e desejos para seu futuro. Dava para ver que o desenho novo se integrava no quadro maior com harmonia, enriquecendo a história. Era a silhueta negra e graciosa de um unicórnio, empinando à moda da Ferrari, na frente de uma flor alaranjada, grande e de pétalas bem abertas.

_Tagetes? –Heero pediu confirmação, devolvendo o aparelho para o amigo diante do sinal verde.

_Hã? A flor?

Heero assentiu.

_É, como sabia?

_É a flor para outubro, o mês que ela nasceu.

_Então… eu nem sabia que existia isso de flor mensal. A minha é o narciso.

_Cravo. –mal-humorado, Heero comentou. –Quer dizer que já chegou ao ponto de fazer tatuagem?

_Algum problema? Preferia que eu desse um anel? –Duo pirraçou, divertido, fazendo Heero bufar.

Talvez Heero não devesse ter contado sobre o que preparara para Relena na noite anterior. Sempre acabava se arrependendo de dividir com o amigo porque Duo não sabia levar nada a sério.

_E ela cogitou em fazer uma também? –e interrogou, ameaçador.

_Não, ela falou que já tem as sardas… –e Duo lembrou com carinho ainda derretido pela explicação dela. De fato, a ideia da tatuagem fora dele, ela só dissera o que gostaria que ele fizesse.

_É a minha garota. –Heero se gabou e lançou um olhar espicaçado enquanto estacionava na frente do alojamento.

Careteando e torcendo o nariz aborrecido, Duo respondeu:

_Seu tonto. –e depois passou. –Não fala nada para ela, que é uma surpresa. Ainda não está pronta, está faltando um sombreado…

_E como pretende mostrar para ela?! –Heero redarguiu, dessa vez bravo de verdade.

Ainda assim, Duo não fez caso. Lidava com Heero tempo demais para arranjar briga com ele cada vez que ele ficava zangado. Mesmo que tivesse motivo para estar enraivecido.

_Calma, amigo. –aplacou, tranquilamente. –Do mesmo jeito que eu mostrei para você.

Heero olhou para ele nada satisfeito.

Duo meneou a cabeça, tomando a superproteção de Heero por um exagero divertido.

Entraram no prédio.

Só um toque no celular foi suficiente para Akane saber que Heero tinha chegado com sua bolsa de dança. Ele não podia subir até o quarto dela, eram regras do alojamento, e então ela correu escadas abaixo para encontrá-lo na recepção.

_E então? –ela sorriu, saltando o último degrau.

Heero estendeu a bolsa para ela:

_Levei as flores para Relena, mas ela não estava. Deixei na portaria.

Ela abraçou a mala esportiva e sacudiu a cabeça em aprovação.

_Esse panaca me ajudou. –e Heero rosnou. Só então ela notou Duo.

_Docinho! –soltou a bolsa no balcão da recepção, desocupado naquele momento, e correu em direção do namorado.

_Você ouviu do que esse ingrato me chamou? –reclamou, zombeteiro, recebendo-a nos braços e a apertando amorosamente.

_Eu não vou me meter nas suas briguinhas… –ela avisou, a voz sufocada no ombro dele.

Duo pareceu desapontado.

Heero deixou os dois abraçados mais um minuto, depois anunciou:

_Vamos, que o capitão deu só uma hora você, Duo.

Ainda deixou os dois se beijarem por um minuto, desviando os olhos para as teias de aranhas acumuladas no canto do alto pé-direito.

_Te ligo mais tarde. –Duo murmurou separando-se dela com doce relutância. Ela assentiu sorrindo suavemente e os acompanhou até o carro.

_Muito obrigada, rapazes. –agradeceu pela bolsa e pela visita. Os dois acenaram adeus e entraram no Elantra, que logo estava se afastando.

Levou ainda duas horas para o telefone de Heero tocar. Ele já tinha devolvido os móveis a seus lugares costumeiros e preparado o jantar que consistia das sobras da noite anterior que Akane tinha guardado cuidadosamente.

Estava assistindo sem interesse a um programa esportivo e tomando garfadas cheias de seu prato bem servido no momento em que o celular na mesinha de centro começou a tocar. Ele teve de terminar de mastigar para poder dizer alô, mas assim que aceitou a ligação, já ouviu a voz de Relena indagar:

_Heero? –e era um som tão singelo que parecia irreal.

_Boa noite, Relena. –enfim ele conseguiu dizer. Ouviu-a sorrir.

Deixou o prato na mesinha e emudeceu a televisão. Não havia nada mais interessante agora do que aquela voz, aquela conversa.

_Oi… acabei de arrumar os vasos aqui em casa. –ela confidenciou, musical.

Cada vez que ouvia a voz dela, seu coração ficava mais embebido em um sentimento intenso e agridoce que ele não sabia definir. Era desejo, era saudade, mas também era um grande bem-estar. Nada tinha mudado desde a primeira vez que ele a viu pelo vidro do estúdio. A não ser… a não ser que agora ele sabia ser o dono daquela preciosidade.

_Você gostou? –ele não sabia bem o que dizer, por isso verificou.

_Sim, muito. –e aos poucos a voz dela ia ganhando um calor aconchegante.

Era curioso que apesar de somente ouvi-la, conseguisse imaginar com perfeição o brilho nos olhos dela, eufóricos e vibrantes, e a mordida que ela dava no lábio depois de responder.

_Que bom. –e sorriu sem perceber. O fato era que ele estava longe de ser dono de alguma coisa, muito menos de si, quando se tratava dela. Era ela quem o dominava, o cativara gentilmente desde o início. –E como você está?

_Tudo bem… e você? O que está fazendo?

_Jantando. Vendo TV. –uma noite de domingo normal. Mas agora ele queria que ela estivesse ali. Não acreditava que tinha passado um dia todo longe dela.

_Tint está preparando o jantar. Nós tínhamos ido fazer compras, por isso não estávamos.

_Entendi.

_Mas eu gostei mais desse jeito, de ganhar mais uma surpresa. Agora acabou? –e o provocou com sua pergunta.

_Por ora sim; preciso de você desprevenida. –charmoso, ele explicou, seu sorriso discreto vibrando nas palavras.

Ela riu, sucumbindo àquela voz cheia de textura que sem intenção despertava toda sua pele. Suspirou, pensativa, para depois assegurar:

_Nos vemos amanhã?

_Com certeza. –ele falou baixo, com charme ainda, e sério.

_Está bem. Beijos.

_Lena?

_Hm? –o coração dela disparou ao ouvi-lo chamá-la assim.

_Eu te amo.

::::::::

As gotas de chuva convidavam Relena a ficar na cama. Era a melhor canção de ninar. A pancada estava forte, mas não servia de desculpa para faltar no trabalho.

Quando foi a última vez que fizera isso?

Virou-se e encarou o teto.

Não conseguia sequer se lembrar.

Sem relutância, porém, saiu da cama para começar a rotina.

A caminho do banheiro, ouviu Tint desligar o despertador no outro quarto, certa de que ela tinha apertado o botão de soneca. Se ela sentia dificuldade para acordar aquele dia, que diria Tint, que nunca fora de madrugar.

A chuva caía sem trégua, suas camadas prateadas preenchendo a vista da janela, abaixando a temperatura. Com o passar dos minutos, aquela segunda-feira ia ficando cada vez mais preguiçosa.

Por cima do collant cor-de-rosa bebê, Relena vestiu um agasalho esportivo combinando, macio, num tecido que imitava seda. Ela amava aquela cor. Caía-lhe tão bem, rosava suas faces, evidenciava seus olhos e seu cabelo, feito ali em uma trança francesa embutida.

Estava na cozinha, conferindo o conteúdo da bolsa quando seu celular começou a tocar. Tinha sido pega desprevenida:

_Quer que eu passe aí para levar vocês para o conservatório? –depois dos cumprimentos, Heero ofereceu.

Ele tinha acordado no horário de sempre para correr, mas se deparou com a chuva. Enquanto bebeu seu instantâneo, esperou por uma trégua, encarando a janela com tanto escrutínio que parecia ter intenção de constranger a chuva até ela parar. Acabou se preocupando com Relena e em como ela se deslocaria para a aula.

_Daniil vem nos buscar. –serena, Relena explicou. –Obrigada por se preocupar.

_Então está bem. Qualquer coisa, me ligue. –ponderado, ele respondeu.

Tint apareceu, parando em frente da amiga, brincando com sua longa trança negra que vinha desde a testa, curiosa sobre o que estava acontecendo. Elas trocaram um olhar, Relena sorrindo um bom-dia, e Tint deu a volta para buscar o liquidificador no armário.

_Obrigada. –Relena sabia que era o mais conveniente e forçou-se a não se sentir desapontada por perder a chance de ver Heero logo cedinho. Suspirou, sentindo-se amada de qualquer modo.

_Dormiu bem? –e a voz rouca de Heero seguiu, acariciando o ouvido dela.

_Sim… e você? –não tivera intenção de arrastar tanto a voz, de soar tão deslumbrada, mas o timbre dele era quase tão fascinante quanto seu olhar. Podia ouvi-lo o dia todo, queria ouvi-lo a vida toda. Outro suspiro.

Quando Tint se voltou para ela outra vez, colocando o liquidificador no balcão, começou a fazer biquinhos, imitando beijinhos estalados, caçoando Relena.

Ela mal ouviu a afirmativa que ele ronronou, resmungando por sua vez:

_Para com isso, Tint! Sua boboca!

Tint gargalhou, travessa.

_O que foi isso? –Heero questionou, um pouco divertido, suspeitando pela risada que Tint estava aprontando.

_Ah, é só a Tint com ciúmes aqui… –Relena explicou, estocando a amiga.

Tint gargalhou de novo, dessa vez com certo ultrajo:

_Que ciúmes o quê, meu bem! Pode dizer para ele que se estiver interessado, eu topo um relacionamento aberto…

_Tint! –Relena a censurou, de brincalhona a furiosa em menos de três segundos.

Enquanto isso, Heero só ficava ouvindo. Ele não conseguia entender o que Tint falava, embora captasse toda a efusividade dela, e sorria sozinho.

_Olha só a sua cara! Ainda diz que a ciumenta sou eu! –Tint não sabia quando parar.

_Eu vou desligar, Lena… –Heero murmurou carinhosamente. Relena de repente parecia ocupada e de qualquer modo, o tempo não os ia esperar.

_Tudo bem… –ela lamentou. Heero não viu como ela cravejou Tint com o olhar por ter atrapalhado sua conversa. –Se cuide, Heero.

_Delícia! –Tint gritou, dessa vez Heero conseguiu distinguir perfeitamente. Ele não sabia se achava graça ou se ficava bravo. No final, só ficou encabulado. Que bom que elas não podiam ver.

Relena ameaçou Tint entre os dentes:

_Te mato.

No fim, Heero respirou fundo, e desejou:

_Bom trabalho.

Ela virou de costas para Tint:

_Eu te amo.

_Eu também.

_Ai, que lindo! Que fofo! –Tint continuou provocando Relena no fundo, cortando as frutas e jogando-as no liquidificador.

Relena apertou o botão encerrando a ligação e tomou fôlego, procurando sua paciência.

_Que saudade do meu começo de namoro… –Tint disse mais, bancando a tia velha.

_Eu te odeio, Tint! Sua ridícula! –Relena ergueu em riste as suas chaves de casa, fazendo movimentos que prometiam apunhalar a amiga na cara.

_Mas você não gostou mesmo da minha ideia? –Tint ria sem parar. –Que pena…

Relena acabou não resistindo e riu com ela.

A campainha tocou.

_Vamos ver o que o Daniil acha… –Relena foi atender, certa de quem chegava.

_Bom dia, Lena. –ele cumprimentou assim que a porta abriu. Sorria debilmente, os cabelos molhados da chuva, os trajes negros, mais melancólico que nunca.

_Bom dia. –trocaram beijos nos rostos. Ela se enganchou nele enquanto iam até a cozinha.

_Parece que estavam se divertindo. Do que conversavam?

_Ah, nada demais, a Tint só estava propond…

Mas Relena nunca chegou a terminar sua frase porque Tint ligou o liquidificador na máxima potência.

Franzindo os olhos com o barulho abrupto, Daniil se esforçou para ouvir o que Relena teria ainda a dizer. Mas ela só cravejou Tint mais uma vez com os olhos enquanto a outra fingia que nada acontecia. Relena adiou sua vingança. Tint sabia que ela ia deixar para lá.

Enquanto cada um bebia sua dose da vitamina de iogurte grego, banana, abacate, aveia e mel, conversaram sobre o que o dia tinha em reserva.

Partiram às sete e quinze. Daniil gostava de ter tempo de folga e normalmente dias chuvosos guardavam imprevistos e lentidão no trânsito e ele sempre fora alguém que prezava a segurança acima de tudo.

Já tinha passado o almoço e a chuva seguia firme, sem jeito de que ia parar tão cedo. O Sol seguia guardado em algum lugar atrás das nuvens e, no vestiário, Fanny reclamava dos efeitos da umidade em sua cabeleira ondulada.

_Quer um creme para pentear? –Valentina ofereceu, solidária.

Fanny só negou com a cabeça e abriu a porta de seu armário, procurando com a vista alguma solução não só para seu cabelo como também para sua autoestima.

Lya e Nadia trocaram olhares comiseradores, ruminando barrinhas insossas de gergelim e chia.

_Oras, sente aqui. –Akane apontou a beira do banco, um brilho maternal nos olhos atenuava sua imperiosidade. Fanny estava tão desanimada que obedeceu e deixou Ane trabalhar naquilo que considerava ser uma causa perdida.

Nomeando Valentina sua assistente, Akane pediu alguns produtos que estava certa de estarem guardados no armário de Fanny. Então, Ane gentilmente prendeu os cabelos castanhos em um coque e penteou com uma escova de dente todos os fiozinhos fora do lugar.

_Que lindo! –Relena chegou quando o coque estava pronto. Fanny parecia penteada para uma noite de gala com um enorme _chignon_ feito do que pareciam várias camadas de cabelo.

Fanny ainda não tinha visto o resultado e procurou Relena com os olhos, mas não mexeu a cabeça, enquanto Akane dava os últimos retoques com a escova de dente.

_O que achou? –pediu, sentindo-se bem por de repente ser o centro das atenções.

_Está um arraso. –Tint falou, vindo atrás. Relena assentiu, corroborando. Akane olhou para as duas, orgulhosa e contente, analisando a finalização.

Fanny pegou um espelho que Valentina já tinha em mãos para poder olhar o coque e ficou vibrante:

_Ai, Ane, você salvou a minha vida!

_Exagerada… –Valentina provocou, ajudando com o reflexo.

Ane só meneou a cabeça, colocando as mãos na cintura:

_Próxima! –e brincou.

Todo mundo riu e elogiou tanto Fanny quanto Akane.

_Tira uma foto, Tina! –Fanny sacou o celular da bolsa.

_Vamos, que já vai dar a hora. –alguém avisou.

Relena e Tint só tinham vindo guardar as bolsas.

_Santa Ane das mil e uma utilidades, hã? –Tint provocou, passando uma mão por trás dos ombros amplos da amiga e encostando a cabeça nela, enquanto andavam para o estúdio, com suas toalhas e garrafinhas nas mãos e as sapatilhas nos pescoços.

Ane riu:

_Conte comigo. –e piscou um olho.

_Cozinha, penteia, decora, prega, pinta, borda, chuleia…

_E ainda faço 32 _fouettés en tournant_.

_Grande coisa! –Tint rebateu provocando.

Riram as duas. Ane passou uma mão pela cintura de Tint.

_Fiquei sabendo dos seus feitos este fim-de-semana…

_Ah é? –Ane pareceu travessa.

_Não tem fotinhas não?

_Tenho, claro que tenho!

_Então mostra pro Daniil, porque quero um jantar igual. Nosso aniversário está chegando.

_Ah! Mas assim não tem graça… afinal de contas, é um serviço totalmente personalizado.

_Que seja… eu quero ver, de qualquer jeito. A Relena ficou nas nuvens.

Ane ficou ruborizada pela ideia do sucesso.

Soltaram-se ao chegar à barra, junto à parede, e sentaram para calçar as sapatilhas. Tint enrolou sua trança no alto da cabeça e prendeu com um grampo. Elas nem notaram Lorde Khushrenada e a senhorita Une a um canto, conversando com o pianista do dia. Mas Treize as notou, notou todos, procurando alguém, sempre o mesmo alguém, a única pessoa que realmente importava para ele.

Relena tinha se apoiado em uma barra bem no meio do estúdio, alongando as pernas em _attitude derriére_. As linhas que seu corpo descrevia eram perfeitas, as mais apuradas que Treize já tinha visto. Para ele, ela era uma obra de arte animada que apresentava possibilidades inesgotáveis de encantar audiências e embelezar palcos.

_Dá uma olhada… –Akane, que tinha percebido primeiro as intenções do lorde, cotovelou Tint de leve enquanto se virava para a parede. Tint olhou discretamente e virou-se também, mas, sobre os ombros, continuaram vigiando Treize atravessar pesadamente o assoalho até a primeira bailarina.

_Ele nem disfarça. Será que a Une não tem ciúmes? –Tint recriminou e depois de um minuto, as duas pararam de disfarçar e viraram-se de frente para a sala outra vez.

Akane não adicionou nada ao comentário da amiga, analisando o modo como ele se comportava com Relena. Tint juntou-se a ela e cruzou os braços e assistiam a cena com sobrancelhas franzidas.

_Senhorita Darlian. –Treize chamou a atenção de Relena quando já estava bem próximo.

Ela baixou a perna com suavidade e precisão, mantendo-se em ponta, não demonstrando qualquer esforço com a posição.

_Boa-tarde, lorde. –e era a epítome da cortesia.

Ele fez uma pequena mesura e ela sorriu expectante pelo motivo da aproximação dele.

_Chegou a meu conhecimento que no próximo mês haverá um evento em que sua família participa anualmente. Isto é correto? –Treize não poupava esforços para ser extravagante.

_Sim, é a Gala de Odelia em benefício da reserva natural. –ela usava de uma simplicidade bonita de se contemplar. Treize adorava. Relena era a única pessoa que desafiava seu vocabulário – ele só sabia defini-la perfeita, nenhuma palavra outra parecia servir.

_Isto é ótimo. –ele replicou, extremamente satisfeito. –Eu gostaria muito de comparecer, tenho muito interesse em não só apoiar esta causa enquanto estou aqui em seu país, mas também em conhecer seus pais.

_Em nome da reserva, já agradeço de coração por qualquer contribuição que o senhor possa fazer. E meus pais com certeza vão gostar muito de conhecer o senhor e a senhorita Une. –Relena desceu em seus calcanhares.

_Seria muito inconveniente de minha parte pedir que nos providencie convites? –Treize prosseguiu pedindo, não que se reconhecesse inconveniente em algum momento de sua vida, como por exemplo, agora.

_Claro que não. Vou contatar nosso mordomo e ele vai cuidar disso.

_Eu fico muito agradecido. –e mesurou de novo, reverente.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, amável, descartando a necessidade de tanto débito da parte dele. No final, ele só era um pouco seboso demais. De qualquer modo, sentia um leve desconforto na presença dele e se apoiou na barra como uma deixa para ele sair.

Ele entendeu e aceitou, retornando a seu lugar devido e cruzando com Daniil, que se achegava da companheira de trabalho.

_O que ele queria? –Daniil sussurrou, pareando com ela, fingindo alguns alongamentos.

_Falar do baile da reserva. Quer conhecer meus pais.

_Ah… –Daniil não comentou nada, mas achou a atitude do lorde um tanto estranha.

_Você quer ir também? Vou pedir convites…

_Meus pais com certeza irão, então não se preocupe comigo e Tint.

_Está bem. –e ela esticou os braços só por força do hábito.

_Onde será que está Nedved? Nunca vi ele se demorar tanto…

Relena olhou em torno. Todos ainda conversavam e se aqueciam, entrosados. O pianista seguia falando com a senhorita Une, hoje estranhamente em trajes de exercício.

Batendo palmas para trazer o foco de todos para si, Cordelia Une caminhou até quase o meio da sala e explicou:

_A pedidos, a aula de hoje será sob meu comando.

Todos trocaram olhares pasmados, empolgados, alguns soltaram gritinhos comemorativos. Treize apenas cruzou as pernas em seu assento.

_Isto é um teste. –Akane ronronou para Tint.

_Pode crer.

Cordelia lançou sorrisos aqui e ali, fez um movimento com a cabeça para o piano, que imediatamente começou a tocar, e avisou:

_Primeira posição. _Demi plié. Tendu_ na frente. _Demi plié_. _Tendu_ atrás. Perna de apoio. Continuem… –e enquanto cantava as várias instruções, passava entre os bailarinos, avaliando e corrigindo, elogiando e instruindo. –Sorriam! –e conduzia tudo com graça, mas com rigor marcial.

Foi uma das aulas mais desafiadora em semanas. Primeiro, porque todos queriam aparecer em sua melhor forma para Une. Depois, porque nunca tinham trabalhado tantos exercícios e repetições em uma tarde de aula. Foram quatro horas de puro esforço e suor. Terminaram todos curtindo aquele cansaço bom e profundo que só o balé trazia.

_E o sexo.

_Tint!

* * *

Bom dia!

Alguém segura a Tint, que essa garota está terrível. Será que o Daniil dá conta? (ehehehehehe)

Espero que gostem do capítulo!

Logo, logo, tem mais!

Deixem reviews, comentários... quero saber tudo o que estão achando!

Beijos e abraços!

16.11.2016


	12. 12

**No último capítulo…**

O jantar termina em dança. Nenhuma noite antes tinha sido tão perfeita para os dois. No dia seguinte, Heero leva os vasos de flores para Relena e a surpreende mais uma vez. Lorde Treize Khushrenada se convida para a gala de Odelia. Para a surpresa de todos, a senhorita Cordelia Une dá uma aula para o corpo de baile. É a aula mais cansativa e proveitosa da temporada.

:::::::::

 **12**

Quem achava graça nesse tipo de observação picante ainda ria enquanto o grupo saía do estúdio. Mas Relena não tinha o que dizer, nem sempre sabia oferecer reações às ousadias da amiga. Adiantara-se até a saída, cruzando suavemente pelo estúdio sem aparentar o cansaço que sentia. Podia-se dizer que estava acostumada com aquele tipo de exaustão. E até que compartilhava a opinião de Tint, embora não soubesse se aquela tinha sido a comparação mais apropriada. Levava um sorrisinho de bem-humorada inocência enquanto deixava a bagunça para trás.

_Tint, mas que coisa para se falar… O que todos irão pensar? –Daniil repreendeu, corado de um modo que era difícil saber o que ele sentia mais: vergonha ou raiva. Ainda assim, a voz dele saiu rouca e composta ao passo que ele espreitava dentro dos olhos de Tint, coagindo-a a se comportar. Como se fosse dar certo:

_Oras, o que falei de mal? –ela deu de ombros. –No máximo, vão pensar que você manda muito bem. –e rebateu, simplista, embora ostentasse ainda um meio sorriso libertino que terminava de matá-lo.

Ele paralisou, encabulado demais para reagir, e a seu redor as risadas eclodiram outra vez.

_Veja por esse lado… –Miksa, o outro bailarino principal, deu uma palmada consolatória nas costas de Daniil, jovial.

_Você só está piorando as coisas… –Lya observou, risonha, tentando defender Daniil e ao mesmo tempo flertar com Miksa. Todos seguiram gargalhando sem aparentar o cansaço devido. Ou talvez, tanta asneira só podia ser o efeito colateral do desgaste…

De qualquer forma, Cordelia também ria, mas somente para si, e voltou-se para olhar Treize. Ele tinha acabado de levantar-se de seu lugar cativo no banco ao fundo da sala e meneou a cabeça, inexpressivo. Parou ao lado dela e assistiu os jovens deixarem o estúdio.

_Que modo mais vulgar de falar. –e criticou, afrontado.

_Não tem de ser sempre tão severo… –ela enganchou-se nele, tentando pô-lo em movimento para saírem também. Sua voz vibrava atrevida e alegre ao repreendê-lo.

Ele não aceitou a censura dela, embora não tenha contestado.

Secando o rosto levemente com sua toalha, Relena pausou na porta e olhou para a entrada do corredor. Não sentiu o sorriso abrir, tampouco sentiu seus pés se voltarem para aquela direção. Seus movimentos eram sem esforço, obedecendo somente à força de atração que obrigava tudo gravitar até ele.

Heero esboçou um sorriso por ver Relena e pela disposição dela de vir encontrá-lo no meio do caminho. Tímido, ele parou a pouca distância dela para apreciá-la. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos, aparentando uma calma que não combinava muito com a agitação do coração. Só reparou que estivera ansioso pelo encontro quando a viu. Seria a primeira vez que se veriam depois do jantar e ele de repente perguntava-se se alguma coisa tinha mudado ou devia mudar agora que era oficial. Passou uma mão na franja, molhada da chuva, o cabelo parando para trás por causa da umidade. Sabia que estava pensando em excesso. Ela sempre causava aquele efeito nele.

Relena já estava diante dele e sorria faceira, seus olhos trazendo os raios do Sol que se negavam em brilhar lá fora. Agora nada mais importava, e ele sorriu mais um daqueles sorrisos que ela não resistia, discreto e ainda assim tão intenso, reservado e ainda assim tão cheio de sentimento. Ela jogou os braços em redor do pescoço dele, sua toalha caiu no chão.

Os demais bailarinos saíram da sala. Uma das garotas notou-os perdidos em sua dimensão particular de amor, e desavergonhadamente cutucou a companheira, e aquilo virou uma corrente até que todos procuraram saber o que tinha acontecido com sua primeira bailarina.

_Nós temos plateia. –ele murmurou, empertigado, percebendo a movimentação do pessoal.

Ela arrumou o cabelo dele de volta ao penteado original e riu:

_Eu imagino…

_Você já está acostumada. –ele provocou, simulando impaciência, baixando o rosto sobre o dela, quase encostando os seus narizes. Ela riu mais, marota:

_Aí que você se engana. –confessou, usando mais o movimento dos seus lábios do que sua voz, a boca instintiva procurando a dele.

Ele sorriu e aproveitou a declaração surpreendente dela para se afastar. Não era só porque tinham espectadores que precisavam dar show. A tentação de beijá-la era grande, o consentimento dela era óbvio, mas a discrição ainda servia bem não só a ele e sua tendência reservada, como a ela.

Algumas garotas riram ao vê-los, empolgadas. Ele ia observando tudo por cima de Relena. Reconheceu Akane e Tint caminhando para o vestiário junto dos demais, e quando Akane o viu, ela só abanou a mão, cumprimentando, e piscou um olho, como que dizendo que iria demorar. Tint olhou-os com uma expressão aprobatória, e voltou a entreter-se com a conversa, provando que sabia se comportar também.

_Talvez o problema não seja o público ou o palco, mas você mesmo… –Relena seguiu divagando. Dançar era só o que ela fazia, e ainda assim, o frio no estômago a visitava toda vez que tinha de estar debaixo dos holofotes. Mas será que seria tão mágico se fosse diferente? Esperava nunca se acostumar.

Heero meneou a cabeça, bondosamente, a expressão sorridente e fascinada de sempre, mas com a qual ela também não se acostumava.

_Pelo menos, imagino que isso nunca a atrapalhou…

Ela negou com a cabeça:

_É a melhor sensação do mundo. –e pensou de novo no que Tint comentara. Ao invés de corar, olhou-o fixamente, absorta. Na velocidade da luz, seus pensamentos começaram a mudar, ela mordeu o lábio inferior e seus olhos fixaram nos lábios dele.

Será que estava sendo contagiada por Tint? Mas agora entendia o que era paixão de verdade.

Respirou fundo para se recompor e notou a expressão de Heero ficar tensa.

Enganchado na senhorita Une, lorde Treize saiu do estúdio e também sua expressão perdeu a graça quando viu Heero com Relena a uma pequena distância. Crivou com os olhos as mãos delas que escorriam pelos braços do rapaz até segurarem as mãos dele.

_O que houve? –ela murmurou, intrigada e Heero só sacudiu a cabeça, dissipando o peso que o olhar do lorde queria impor em sua consciência.

Não tinha porque cair naquela armadilha. Não estava fazendo nada errado.

Puxou as mãos dela até seu rosto e beijou-as. Relena acompanhou o movimento com os olhos e sorriu como uma dama medieval devia quando cortejada pelo seu cavaleiro dileto.

_O anel… –e lembrou-se de explicar, pois não estava usando.

_Eu sei. –ele a interrompeu, falando em um sussurro rouco, ciente de que ela não podia usar nada enquanto dançava.

Ela sorriu outra vez e então não resistiu, e esticou-se nos pés em ponta e o beijou. Era o que queria fazer desde que se reencontraram, era o que sempre queria fazer com ele.

Heero tinha evitado o quanto pôde, se contido enquanto estava em seu lugar se conter. Agora já não havia mais porque, ainda mais diante de um beijo doce como o que ganhava dela.

Cordelia se voltou para o que tinha despertado tanto desprezo da parte de Treize e só estalou os lábios, impaciente, e voltou a conversar com ele. Ele não conseguia deixar de observar o casal, mas a escutava e anuía com murmúrios pontuais. Mas quando os viu se beijar, Treize virou o rosto com brusquidão. Não por decoro.

Cordelia roubou um relance dos namorados e riu:

_Pare com isso, parece que nunca foi jovem. –e brincou com ele, resolvendo tirá-lo dali. Falava em neerlandês com ele sempre que estavam a sós.

_Não é isso. –ele se dignou a esclarecer, embora elusivo.

Ela meneou a cabeça e saíram os dois ainda enganchados para a sala de Nedved.

_Não parou de chover? –Relena indagou depois. Ele respondeu com um gesto leve de cabeça, mais interessado em contemplá-la, concentrado no brilho do olhar dela. –Eu vou me trocar. –ela avisou, depositando um último beijo nos lábios dele.

Ele soltou as mãos dela com uma gentileza que camuflava apego.

Pegando a toalha do chão com elegância, Relena saiu em uma marcha leve que a levou rápido para longe. Seus movimentos não a deixavam mentir quem era. Bailarina.

Heero deu as costas e saiu caminhando lentamente. Não queria comprar briga com o lorde, entretanto, não conseguia sentir-se de outro modo.

No vestiário, as bailarinas se acomodaram espremidas no banco para desatar as sapatilhas.

Percebendo desconforto nos seus pés, Valentina comentou:

_Só que sexo não faz isso. –e retirou as sapatilhas cuidadosamente, as bandagens dos dedos frouxas e a pele parecendo que tinha sido esfregada no asfalto.

_Ai… –Fanny franziu o rosto, empática com aquela dor.

_Existe muita tara estranha no mundo, mas isso é cem por cento balé. –Tint concordou, preocupada.

_Será que se eu pedir, a Lena autografa? Aí, eu posso vender no eBay… Deus sabe como estou precisando de dinheiro. –enquanto estudava o interior das sapatilhas para tentar entender a razão de tantas feridas, Valentina especulou, sorridente para dissimular seu desânimo.

_O que foi? –diante do suspiro fundo da colega, Akane desviou a vista do celular.

_Eu só vou ter dinheiro para comprar um par novo semana que vem e essas já eram…

_Eu te dou uma das minhas. –Akane avisou.

_Não posso aceitar. –imediatamente Valentina olhou para, séria.

_Pode e vai. Depois você paga… mais pra frente… quando formos famosas, sei lá… –e displicente, como se nem tivesse prestando atenção ao que propunha, Akane informou.

Valentina riu:

_Ah, então eu vou ter de pagar… –e saiu com Fanny para ir se lavar.

Akane riu com ela e meneou a cabeça. Com espaço liberado, aproveitou para deitar no banco, continuando a usar seu celular.

_Nem é espaçosa… –Tint reclamou quando Akane jogou as pernas em cima dela. Tentou espiar o que ela tanto fazia, mas não dava.

Quando Relena entrou, Tint estava tirando as sapatilhas de Akane.

_Pensei que já tinha fugido com o tenente… –não ergueu os olhos do trabalho para amolar.

Relena sacudiu a cabeça, estalando a língua e descartando a brincadeira. Pegou a bolsa do armário e sentou com as amigas. Ficou sorrindo, porém, enquanto aplicava camadas e camadas de hidratante labial. Tint deu uma olhadela nela e riu para si mesma.

_Pode ir com ele se quiser. –Akane cedeu, ainda com os olhos presos na telinha.

_Não, não é assim que funciona. Não posso ficar atrapalhando a rotina de vocês. –Relena devolveu o hidratante na bolsa.

Akane deu de ombros, ainda deitada, teclando sem parar.

_E como você iria embora? –Tint resolveu investigar.

_O Daniil me leva, ué… –era muito simples.

_ "O Daniil me leva"? –Tint produziu um timbre infantil e agudo que supostamente era a voz de Akane. Relena franziu as sobrancelhas, assombrada. –Como você sabe? Você está folgando muito, está sabendo? –e censurou depois, graças a Deus com sua própria voz.

_Sim.

Tint deu uma palmada na panturrilha de Akane, que nem se mexeu.

Relena deu risada. Talvez Tint finalmente tivesse encontrado alguém a sua altura. Revirou a bolsa outra vez e encontrou o porta-moedas onde guardara o anel.

_Mas quando vocês combinaram de se ver? –Tint retomou o assunto.

_Ah, não combinamos. Talvez de terça e quinta? Com os ensaios começando, eu não sei…

Aproveitando as duas ali, Akane mostrou as fotos da decoração da sala na noite do jantar e os cliques dos pratos que preparou. Não se apressaram, analisando as imagens e comentando o que viam.

Daniil e Heero estavam conversando enquanto aguardavam as garotas. Elas estavam demorando.

_Eu quero lhe parabenizar. –Daniil tentou não dar muita importância as suas palavras, mas estava comovido. Era sensível a esse ponto.

Heero o olhou com um pouco de desconfiança apesar de Daniil não oferecer nenhum tipo de ameaça.

_Relena está muito feliz. –e como Heero não falava nada, Daniil prosseguiu, sereno.

Sem se ofender, Heero chegou à conclusão que Relena tinha outro irmão:

_Obrigado. –e murmurou, sem deixar de soar sério, apesar de encabulado.

Daniil sorriu e meneou a cabeça, educado. Colocou a mão na cintura em uma pose atlética, um tanto encabulado por sua vez.

_Eu não quero que você pense que… –e começou a remendar.

_Não, eu não penso nada. Mas em seu lugar, é provável que me sentiria igual. Ela é especial.

_Ah… –Daniil assentiu com a cabeça, certo de que não havia mais nada a dizer.

As garotas chegaram todas de uma vez e os grupos se despediram. Com os guarda-chuvas, cada um procurou seu automóvel.

No banco de trás, Relena ouvia Daniil e Tint discutirem em russo. Ela já estava acostumada a assistir conversas em um idioma totalmente desconhecido e nem se importava mais. E até podia imaginar qual era o assunto da vez. Daniil vivia tentando colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça de Tint, sem muito sucesso. Entretanto, eram dois teimosos.

Por isso, ela deixou a mente vagar, seus pensamentos todos alcançando Heero em rota do alojamento. Brincou com o anel no dedo, girando-o no lugar, compilando em sua mente todos os momentos incríveis entre eles dois.

_Eu tenho que fazer algo para retribuir. –e concluiu.

Daniil e Tint pararam de falar e olharam para ela.

_Até agora ele fez tudo… tantas coisas maravilhosas para mim… só para mim… e eu não fiz nada.

_Como não? Trazer luz, beleza, alegria e razão de viver para a rotina dele não conta? –Tint logo apresentou, nada romântica.

Relena soltou uma risadinha e deu de ombros.

Chegaram.

Tint e Daniil trocaram um beijo rápido. Depois, ela e Relena saíram correndo, a distância curta demais para perder tempo abrindo guarda-chuva.

Pararam no hall. Tint baixou o capuz do seu agasalho e Relena espanou um pouco das gotinhas acumuladas na roupa. Não era Pargan quem estava de porteiro aquela noite. Só acenaram com a cabeça.

_Já sei… manda _nudes_ para ele. –e como não podia deixar de ser, Tint acabou saindo com uma ideia.

_Hã? –levou um segundo para Relena processar o que Tint estava sugerindo. –Deu para ver que tudo que o Danny te falou no carro foi uma perda de tempo! –e depois que destravou, lamentou.

Tint gargalhou e deu de ombros, incontrita sobre sua personalidade e dizer tudo o que pensava. Chamou o elevador e disse mais:

_Tenho certeza que ele ia gostar.

_Quem disse? –Relena rebateu logo, sem conseguir aceitar aquela possibilidade.

_Ele é homem, oras… –recorrendo ao clichê, Tint prosseguiu.

_O Daniil é homem e não gosta. –Relena contrapôs, confiante de que seu argumento era irrefutável. Mas Tint era campeã em desmontá-la:

_Você é que pensa… –não se poupava em parecer safada.

_Tint! –Relena se horrorizava, corando até a raiz dos cabelos. Era exatamente a reação que Tint esperava conseguir.

_É só brincadeira, sua boba… –e gargalhava ao se explicar.

O elevador abriu e elas entraram.

_Mas você já mandou para alguém? –Relena aproveitou a seclusão do transporte para investigar.

_Eu não; sou bailarina, não biscate. –e com displicência monótona e chocante, Tint deixou claro.

Relena não se deixou abalar pela franqueza da amiga e riu, divertida:

_Ufa, que alívio…

_Relena!

Heero ia com o carro lotado de meninas. Akane pediu que dessem carona a Fanny, Valentina e Maira também e como iam todas para o alojamento, Heero não viu problema algum. Pelo menos, elas não o tratavam feito um bichinho de zoológico como costumavam fazer as amiguinhas de Akane, cinco anos atrás, que faltavam se virar no avesso de tantas risadinhas ao vê-lo chegar. Até a professora precisou pedir para ele parar de esperar Ane na janela porque desconcentrava as garotas.

De qualquer modo, deixou-as conversar à vontade.

_E a Lya, a Nadia…? –Maira preocupou-se depois de acomodar-se no carro.

_Coloquem o cinto. –Ane pediu lá do banco da frente. Era uma neura, na opinião dela, mas Heero fazia questão.

_Foram com o Miksa… –Valentina respondeu com a voz enjoada.

_A Lya não sabe disfarçar? Se ela continuar desesperada assim, Miksa nunca vai querer ela.

_Que maldade, Fanny. –Maira repreendeu, mas riu mesmo assim.

_Ela que não deveria querer ele, isso sim… será que ela não vê que ele é o maior galinha?

_E com orgulho. –Akane reforçou.

_Ele é ótimo bailarino, mas fora isso, é um ordinário. –Valentina lamentou, olhando pela janela borrada de chuva.

_Ele só não conta vantagem do fora que levou da Lena.

Akane deu uma olhadinha para Heero a seu lado. Ele não esboçou reação, fingindo que o assunto rolando não lhe interessava. Era bom nisso. Mas não enganava Ane.

_Ah, você viu, né, Maira? –Fanny concluiu.

_Vocês entraram juntos no grupo avançado? –Valentina quis entender.

_Não, quando entrei no avançado ele se graduou bailarino principal. Era suplente de Daniil. –Maira era do corpo de baile já fazia mais de dois anos.

_Mas Daniil já era primeiro bailarino? –Akane se interessou.

_Não, era o Lupo. –e Maira suspirou, desavergonhada. Era evidente que ainda tinha uma queda por ele, depois de todos esses anos.

_Que importa tudo isso… fale do fora. –Fanny cobrou.

Riram todas, de acordo.

Mas com a palavra já pronta na garganta, Maira se calou. Olhou para as meninas com ela no banco de trás e depois olhou o retrovisor.

Heero encontrou os olhos castanhos dela pelo espelho. Ela não sabia se aquilo era um incentivo e acabou se acovardando.

_Eu quero saber. –ele murmurou então, suave.

Akane gracejou:

_É claro que quer, tem que se preparar, não é?

_Vai, o Heero deixou… –Valentina incentivou, à vontade.

_Tá bom. Foi assim. Demorou umas duas semanas, mais ou menos, ele cercando ela e tal, sabe como é, na Relena não se chega matando…

_Sei… –Fanny concordou, seguindo as palavras de perto.

Akane olhou de viés para Heero, lutando contra o riso, mas ele seguia com cara de paisagem.

_Ai, ele falou, –Maira engrossou a voz para imitar Miksa. Ou para denegri-lo. –'Olha, Lena, faz pouco tempo que a gente se conhece, mas você tem que saber, eu estou muito afim de você' –e com isso as três caretearam, enojadas. –E a Lena respondeu, 'sério?', e ele falou 'diz que você sente alguma coisa por mim'. Ele não perguntou, não, já foi mandando ela dizer…

_É um tonto. –Fanny cruzou os braços e retorceu o nariz.

_E o que ela respondeu? –Valentina incitou mais, suspensa.

Akane estava virada para trás prestes a quebrar o pescoço, e só ria, animada. Heero dividia sua atenção entre o trânsito e a voz mole e fanhosa de Maira. Não acreditava que tinha caído na armadilha da fofoca.

_'Sinceramente, Miksa, eu sinto sim. Sinto um pouco de pena, mas sei que, no fundo, você é uma boa pessoa. '

As quatro explodiram em risadas da qualidade mais venenosa que Heero já ouviu.

Ele cedeu a uma risada discreta também. Como elas estavam alucinadas, não perceberam. Compartilhou com elas da sensação de vingança. E como esta vinha da parte de Relena, ficou orgulhoso também, de ego acariciado. Quem diria que essas mesquinharias podiam contagiá-lo…

_Imagina a Relena, com toda aquela pose dela, falando isso na cara do Miksa! Acabou com ele! –se tivesse espaço no carro, Fanny estaria rolando de rir.

_Foi bem-feito. –Akane comemorou, ronronante. –Ouviu só? Cuidado, hein, Heero… –e felina, prosseguiu, importunando.

_Você está do lado de quem? –ele se impacientou, mas ela sabia bem que era brincadeira e riu, divertida. Deu de ombros:

_De quem tem mais vantagem, é claro…

Ele meneou a cabeça:

_Espero que não esteja falando do Miksa. –um tanto rosnado, prolongou o chiste.

_Estou falando da Lena! –Akane atacou.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, ultrajado, enquanto todas riam.

_Vocês podiam avisar a sua amiga, não acham? –e resmungou depois que estacionou na frente do alojamento.

_A Lya está cega, só vai acreditar se ver com os próprios olhos. –Maira sacudiu a cabeça.

As outras garotas ficaram pensativas por um instante.

_Muito obrigada pela carona! –Fanny se despediu, já abrindo a porta. Maira e Valentina repetiram a frase, escorregando pelo banco em direção da saída para a calçada.

Heero só mesurava com a cabeça em resposta.

_Só gente boa… –Akane murmurou, cansada de tanto rir, olhando-as correrem para a entrada do prédio, cobrindo-se com as blusas do agasalho ou com as mãos.

_Vocês conseguem mesmo dançar alguma coisa? –ele questionou, incapaz de visualizar aquelas garotas em qualquer _pas de trois_ que se preze.

_Me responda você se vocês conseguem apagar algum fogo…

_Engraçadinha. –e depois olhou pelos espelhos, mas desistiu de sinalizar a saída. –Esse Miksa já mexeu com você?

_Mas é claro. Só que meu fora não foi tão épico assim… nenhum fora foi tão épico assim… –desfiou uma risadinha malvada.

Heero respirou fundo. E embora Miksa fosse um tipo bastante patético, teve pena de outra pessoa:

_Vai falar com a Lya? –talvez pelo jeito que as outras garotas trataram o assunto, sentiu-se na obrigação de fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

Akane assentiu:

_Tudo eu nessa casa! –e bufou, fazendo a franja voar.

Riram depois, cúmplices.

O dia seguinte começou com alerta do Whatsapp. Heero virou-se de barriga para cima na cama, já puxando o celular. Não sabia por que ainda não tinha silenciado o grupo. O problema não era o horário das mensagens, mas a inutilidade delas. Ia visualizar, de qualquer modo.

Akane dava bom-dia:

"Hoje o Sol resolveu voltar."

Com isso, ele pulou da cama para sair para a corrida.

"Tenho novidade: vou começar aulas de Lian Gong." –Tint jogou um assunto.

"Ah, sério? Quero ir também! Posso?" –Ane acrescentou o emoji da menina levantando a mão.

"Será que finalmente a Tint vai encontrar um pouco de equilíbrio interior?" –Relena provocou.

"Vem falar na cara, loira aguada." –Tint devolveu.

Heero terminou de engolir seu café solúvel.

Duo estava dormindo e não iria aparecer na conversa tão cedo. Daniil, assim como Heero, sempre acabava como mero espectador.

Relena mandou um emoji mostrando a língua.

Heero ia colocar o celular no bolso da calça quando um alerta diferente soou. Era uma mensagem de Relena.

"Bom-dia. Já reservei seu convite para a festa beneficente." Em seguida, ela colocou um emoji de sorrisinho e deu mais detalhes sobre a data e o local do evento.

"Obrigado."

"Zechs quer conhecer você. Disse que vai vir para a cidade. Tem alguma noite livre?"

Ele guardou o celular no bolso para pensar. Mas antes de terminar de caminhar as três quadras que o separavam do parque, respondeu:

"Quarta."

Ela mandou um emoji de beijo.

Heero colocou o aplicativo no silencioso, guardou o aparelho no bolso outra vez e começou a correr. Tinha qualquer noite livre e não queria delongar o encontro. Até marcaria para hoje se não fosse tão em cima da hora.

Uma hora depois, chegava ao quartel. Os vários soldados reunidos ali na sala comunal o cumprimentaram. Em sua sala, um pacote de relatórios de perícia e fiscalização o aguardava e o ocuparia boa parte do dia, caso não houvesse um chamado. Mas antes, sempre havia tempo para o café.

_Foi o Murat que passou esse café? –Heero tomou a primeira bicada e careteou. Doce, muito doce.

_Pois é… ele está apaixonado… –Johnny explicou, espirituoso.

_Não é desculpa. –Heero resmungou, tentando dar outro gole.

Todos riram e voltaram a assistir o jornal. Desse modo, meia-hora passou sem se ver. O para uns, o fim do programa significava que era hora de ir embora, mas para outros, sinalizava o início inevitável do trabalho.

Assumindo terminar aquele café melado como sua missão do dia, Heero engoliu meio copo e se ergueu do sofá. Tirou o celular do bolso no caminho para verificar se Relena o tinha atualizado sobre o encontro com Zechs. Sabia que ela estava dançando, mas era uma desculpa perfeita para olhar a foto dela.

_Yuy. –um chamado o pôs alerta. Era o capitão.

_Senhor.

_Entre aqui, tenho notícias que vão te interessar. –e gesticulou para enfatizar seu convite, sentando atrás de sua mesa impecavelmente organizada.

Heero obedeceu, movendo-se furtivamente como sempre fazia. Não se sentou.

_O departamento divulgou a formação de capitães essa manhã. O chefe pediu para que cada quartel indicasse um candidato.

Heero assentiu, feito aquele fato não tivesse nada a ver com ele. O capitão achou divertido.

_Vou indicar você. De acordo?

_Sim.

_Ótimo. O chefe foi explícito sobre a sua indicação. A formação começa com uma escola na semana do dia 13, de segunda a sábado, em Samarine. Libere sua agenda.

_Sim senhor. –e baixando olhos para o calendário de mesa, constatou que aquela era justamente a semana do feriado prolongado. –É só isso?

_Sim.

Heero mesurou com a cabeça e saiu.

Em sua sala, sentou-se pesadamente na cadeira, que rangeu alto, e começou a organizar a papelada junto de seus pensamentos. Precisaria se planejar. Tudo era questão de planejamento. Nunca pensou que sua disciplina seria útil em momentos como aquele de malabarismo social.

Estava habituado com essas escolas e sabia que no sábado só tinha meio-período de curso, encerramentos. Se havia alguma preocupação era a distância. Deveria ir de Samarine direto a Odelia? Ou o tempo permitiria que ele passasse em casa para se trocar? Talvez se se hospedasse em Odelia, poderia se trocar no hotel e ir para a gala. Relena ficaria decepcionada ao saber que ele usaria smoking dessa vez. A mente dele trabalhava rápido, esquematizando a e melhor ação, sem se economizar.

Aquela seria uma noite importante, talvez ainda mais decisiva do que a do jantar. Não podia desconsiderar a família de Relena. Não porque esta era importante na sociedade, no país até, mas porque eram as pessoas que vinham apoiando e cuidando desde sempre da mulher que ele amava. Banalizar esse encontro era assassinar sua respeitabilidade e perder Relena.

Ele nunca iria perder Relena. Porque, desde que a conhecera, perdê-la transformou-se em perder a si próprio também. Não se lembrava mais de como era sua vida sem ela. Não queria. Tinha certeza que era vazia. E ninguém se importa com algo vazio.

Duo chegou para seu turno quinze minutos antes e foi vê-lo. Encostou-se ao batente da entrada:

_Fala aí, moleque!

Heero ergueu os olhos do penúltimo documento na pasta e franziu as sobrancelhas, recriminatório. Duo gargalhou, como não podia deixar de ser:

_Já vejo que está bem. Terminou a papelada? 'Bora tomar um café?

_Ainda não terminei.

_Chato… –e resolveu entrar e sentar. –Você viu aquela parada do Lian Gong da Tint? Fiz umas pesquisas, é muito bom.

_Sério?

_Sim, é que a gente não é fitness no nível delas, mas acho que é uma ideia válida trazermos para o quartel, pelo menos para apresentar a modalidade.

Heero só balançou a cabeça, pensativo, concentrado na leitura. Duo o ficou olhando em um raro momento de serenidade. Heero tomou um bloco de post-it, fez algumas anotações e colou no papel que terminara de ler.

_Foi a Ane que te convenceu? –e averiguou.

_Hã? Não, apesar de que ela está empolgada…

_Ela sempre está empolgada.

_Ainda bem, já basta um chato na família, né?

Heero parou de ler outra vez e o crivou com a vista. Duo nem ligou:

_Mas e você, novidades?

Heero soltou a caneta e recostou-se na cadeira, jogando o corpo para trás. O móvel rangeu horrivelmente de novo.

_O irmão de Relena nos convidou para jantar.

_Isso é problemático?

_Não creio.

_Bom. Se precisar de alguns conselhos sobre como lidar com o irmão da namorada, é só falar.

_Não quero. Não de você.

_O que é isso? Eu sou o cunhado perfeito!

_Não enche.

Duo se divertia sozinho. Mas no fim, Heero deu um sorrisinho.

Houve uma pausa. Heero pareceu alienado por um minuto. Duo ficou cutucando a unha. Mordeu um pouco a ponta da unha do polegar. Heero emergiu com a próxima notícia:

_O capitão me indicou para promoção.

_Que ótimo! Parabéns! Já contou para o pessoal? –Duo se ajeitou na cadeira à guisa de pulo de alegria.

_Falei para minha equipe, no almoço. –Heero mencionou, ainda um pouco aborrecido com a exposição. A sensação de estar no centro das atenções não era uma das suas favoritas. Um ponto a aprimorar.

_A gente precisa comemorar, marcar com a galera… vou ligar para eles. Não podemos deixar passar.

Heero assentiu. Tinha que ligar para casa também e contar para o pai. Tinha muito para contar, na verdade. A última vez que se falaram foi na manhã do embarque de Akane. Já fazia quatro meses? Só isso? Como podia acontecer tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo? As mudanças que não aconteceram nos últimos quatro anos vieram todas de uma vez. Deviam estar esperando Relena.

* * *

Boa tarde!

Meu objetivo era postar antes do fim do mês! Consegui!

Foi um capítulo por mês esse ano, uma frequência boa. Não imaginei que a história ia durar tanto.

Espero que estejam gostando. Eu sei que nunca acontece nada demais nos capítulos. A intenção é meio que essa mesmo, algo leve e alegre, cotidiano, só para curtir.

Aguardo suas impressões e agradeço o apoio e o carinho!

Beijos e até o ano que vem!

27.12.2016


	13. 13

**No último capítulo…**

Heero e Relena se reencontram na segunda-feira chuvosa. De tão bem tratada, Relena pensa que deve fazer algo para retribuir todo o carinho de Heero. Cada vez mais, Lorde Treize deixa claro que desaprova o relacionamento deles. Daniil, por outro lado, está a favor de Heero. As amigas de Akane voltam com ela de carona e Maira conta sobre o fora que Relena deu em Miksa. Zechs convida a irmã e o namorado para jantar. Heero é escolhido para cursar a escola de formação de capitães.

::::::::

 **13**

O telefone não recebia muita atenção naquela casa. Heero não entendia o porquê da falta de prontidão, mas era que seu pai já tinha há muito passado da fase de pensar que qualquer ligação era uma emergência.

Ele estava no carro, do lado de fora do quartel, o aparelho no viva-voz enquanto aguardava alguém atender. Preferia que não fosse Esther. Deus sabia o que Akane já tinha vazado para a mãe… Queria falar com o pai primeiro. Depois, responderia qualquer curiosidade que Esther tivesse.

Heero logo viu que não era muito bom na lei da atração:

_Alô? –Esther tinha a voz de uma daquelas atrizes dos antigos musicais de Hollywood, melodiosa e plena.

_Sou eu.

_Heero! Que ótimo ouvir sua voz! Como você está?

_Está tudo bem. E por aí?

_Bem, tudo bem. Trude está ruim da coluna outra vez, acho que não vai conseguir escapar da cirurgia… vou precisa de uma costureira nova… E é tão difícil encontrar boas costureiras hoje em dia!

_Mande minhas lembranças para Trude.

_Ela vai ficar muito feliz. Sim, sim, mas por que ligou? Está mesmo tudo bem, certo? Seu pai está aqui, quer conversar com ele?

_Quero.

Ele ouviu um silêncio. A seguir, ao fundo, a voz potente de Esther estava chamando o capitão. Heero conseguia visualizar o caminhar ágil, mas controlado, de seu pai até a mulher, o olhar um pouco tenso pela intriga do momento. Ao saber quem ligava, suas sobrancelhas se ergueriam alto em compreensão e seus olhos se iluminariam bondosamente ao falar:

_Pronto. Filho, como está?

_Estou bem, está tudo bem.

_Muito serviço por aí?

_Muito papel…

_Fazer parte da equipe de perícia tem suas vantagens… –o capitão ofereceu sua compreensão com uma ironia desgastada.

_É, tem sim… Desculpe por demorar tanto para ligar.

_Não precisa se preocupar com isso, todo mundo sabe como funciona. Também, Ane compensa com seu relatório diário.

_O quê?

Heero ouviu o pai rir, muito divertido.

_Eu vou falar com ela… –e monótono, Heero avisou, julgando o comportamento desnecessário da irmã intolerável.

_Ela não faz nada de errado, por que vai acabar com a graça dela? –o capitão rebateu, provocando-o mais. Conseguia ouvir que o filho estava contrariado do outro lado da linha. –É uma brincadeira! Ela encaminha um… relatório semanal apenas. –e riu mais.

Heero segurou-se para não se contagiar com a risada rouca e sincera. Um relatório semanal já poderia ser relevado. Ouviu o pai prosseguir:

_Esses dias atrás ela mandou… mandou uma foto de vocês no casamento da menina do Fred. Ela não entrou muito em detalhes, sabe, mas… –Heero ouviu Esther rindo ao fundo então. Os olhos dele começaram a errar para todas as direções, vagarosamente, em angustiante espera do comentário que viria. –Aquela moça linda, loira, parecia muito contente em estar do seu lado lá, hã?

_Sim, pai.

_Sim? –o capitão riu, contente, espirituoso. –É só isso o que tem a dizer, galã?

_O nome dela é Relena Darlian. É minha namorada. –e Heero não sabia por que teve de corar tanto depois de falar isso. Estava conversando com seu pai, afinal. Eles nem estavam se vendo. Ele estalou a língua e suspirou.

_Que ótimo, filho! Meus parabéns. –dessa vez, sem rir, o capitão mostrou seu contentamento. A voz dele não era feita de curvas suaves, mas trazia bondade e calor.

_Obrigado. –e seus lábios enfim cederam a um sorriso.

_Fale mais, Ane não quis responder nenhuma de nossas perguntas… quer dizer… sabemos que ela é a primeira bailarina lá no conservatório, filha do ministro, mas…

_Não tenho mais nada a adicionar.

O capitão riu de novo, admitindo seu fracasso. Heero era reservado demais. Sempre fora, não foi a distância que o fez assim.

_E é sério?

_Sim. Vou conhecer os pais dela mês que vem.

_Muito bom, estamos ansiosos em conhecê-la também. Ela parece ser uma pessoa maravilhosa.

_Ela é mesmo.

_Claro que é.

Heero riu admirado com o orgulho que o pai transmitia em sua voz.

_Tem mais uma coisa que vai acontecer mês que vem. –e resolveu introduzir a próxima novidade.

_Conte.

_A escola de capitães.

_Você foi selecionado? –o pai perguntou baixo, investigativo, embora só quisesse confirmar a informação que concluíra em pensamento.

_Sim, cada quartel vai enviar um candidato.

_Isso também é ótimo, é incrível! Está sendo um ano maravilhoso para a nossa família.

Ao fundo, Heero distinguiu bem Esther perguntar:

_O que houve, querido?

_Heero vai ser promovido capitão.

_É um processo, pai. –Heero corrigiu.

_Oras, filho, faça-me o favor!

Heero riu, sem querer se comprometer.

_Parabéns, Heero! –a voz de Esther apareceu mais alta, exultante.

_Boa sorte, filho. Continue fazendo o seu melhor e tudo vai acontecer.

_Obrigado. Eu vou desligar, tenho que ir buscar Ane agora.

_Muito bem. Se precisar de algo, ligue.

_Claro. Vocês também.

_Tchau, filho.

_Eu te amo, querido. –Esther falou de novo, bem alto.

Heero seguiu sorrindo. Despediu-se, pensativo. Enquanto dirigia, recapitulava como fora morar com os seus pais e percebeu-se sentindo falta daquilo. Claro que era possível manter-se presente por telefone, mas engava-se ao pensar que é a mesma coisa. Se ver apenas uma vez por ano também não era exatamente satisfatório. Sentia que devia ter aproveitado mais seu tempo em casa.

Ao estacionar, já era cinco e dez. Os músicos já estavam saindo e ele reconheceu um bailarino aqui e ali. Deixou o carro e foi caminhando contra o fluxo de pessoas, ninguém mais o olhava com curiosidade por causa do uniforme de bombeiro.

Chegando a janela do estúdio, percebeu uma reunião lá dentro. Mas não era com o grupo todo. Nedved estava falando e gesticulando tempestuosamente. Seria mais uma bronca? Akane estava no meio. Quando é que ela não estava no meio? Pelo menos não estava sozinha. Devia ter sido algo inocente, levado sim, mas sem maldade… talvez um atraso ou alguma brincadeira fora do lugar?

De qualquer modo, a expressão dos jovens não parecia de preocupação. Eles apenas estavam concentrados, tal qual ouvissem instruções vitais para uma operação de resgate. Heero achou interessante ficar assistindo.

Relena deu um passo à frente. Ela deve ter gastado apenas um minuto ali, mas foi o suficiente para Heero ficar vidrado nela. Alheia a presença dele, se dirigiu ao grupo de bailarinos sem gesticular, o seu longo rabo de cavalo balançando suavemente com os movimentos de sua cabeça. Estava toda de branco, mais luminosa ainda do que o usual, e nada em seu corpo parecia destoar.

Ao terminar de falar, ela aplaudiu e todos a imitaram. Nedved virou-se para Tint e confirmou algo com ela antes de sair. Junto dele, saiu a senhorita Une. Ela sorriu para Heero e acenou com a cabeça, mas se quisesse se manter no passo frenético de Ned, não poderia se distrair. O lorde não parecia presente aquele dia.

Os bailarinos na sala comemoravam e, ao mesmo tempo, se falavam de forma espantada. Não levaram uma bronca, afinal. Começaram a sair.

Os rapazes lançaram um olhar amistoso para ele em cumprimento. As garotas lhe sorriram, principalmente Fanny, Valentina e Maira, que se sentiam agora muito mais próximas do rapaz, e mandaram acenos delicados e alegres.

Relena chegou e golpeou Heero de leve no peito com a toalha:

_O que é isso? –e cruzou os braços, imperiosa.

_Eu avisei que distraio as bailarinas… –Heero deu sua evasiva espertamente.

_Oras! –Relena se ofendeu.

E riram.

_Desde os catorze anos… –Ane se aproximou e contribuiu. –Foi difícil crescer com um irmão mais velho tão bonito. Nos vestiários, eu era ameaçada…

_Chega, Ane. –Heero interrompeu com firmeza.

Ela deu uma risada buliçosa.

_Por isso que nunca deixei Zechs ir me buscar… –Relena aconselhou, tocando Akane no ombro.

As meninas riram depois, malvadas, mas Heero meneava a cabeça, perplexo.

_Zechs vai levar vocês para jantar amanhã, não é? –Akane indagou depois para mudar de assunto. Viu os dois assentirem em reflexo. –Que tal saírem comigo hoje? –e sorriu, despretensiosa, as mãos na cintura.

Relena sorriu, contente, e olhou Heero para ver como lhe parecia.

Ele deu de ombros:

_E o Lian Gong? –quando lera a mensagem horas atrás, imaginara que a irmã iria querer se juntar a Tint.

_Liguei lá, mas acabaram as vagas… –explicou, desapontada por um curto instante. Havia outros lugares em que poderia aprender a técnica, porém queria fazer o curso com Tint. –Mas então? Por minha conta! O que me dizem? Quero comemorar com minhas pessoas favoritas! –insistiu, afoita.

_Heero? –Relena consultou, mas seus olhos diziam que gostava da ideia.

_Bem, por mim pode ser. –ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos, assentindo com a cabeça.

_Viva! –Akane comemorou e beijou cada um no rosto. –Já volto! –e saiu correndo dando alguns saltinhos até o vestiário.

Relena riu contente e Heero franziu as sobrancelhas:

_Do que ela está falando?

_É ela quem tem que dar a novidade…

Ele acedeu, pensativo.

_Eu também tenho algo pra contar. –depois murmurou lentamente, lembrando-se do que houvera aquela manhã.

_Bom? –Relena colocou as mãos nos ombros dele e fitou seu rosto. Heero tinha uma expressão sorridente, marota até, mas seus lábios permaneciam no lugar.

_Sim… mas complicado. –considerou, apreciando o rosto dela com a mesma estima que lhe era rendida.

Relena esticou-se e o beijou de leve nos lábios. Sentiu-o segurar sua cintura, trazendo-a mais perto de si.

_Nada que não possamos resolver juntos. –e ela assegurou, firmando mais seu agarre em torno do pescoço de Heero.

Ele a beijou por sua vez com um pouco mais de desejo.

_Vou me trocar. –ela avisou.

_Te pego em casa. Pode ser daqui uma hora e meia?

_Sim. –e o beijou mais uma vez. Sorriu, mordeu o lábio inferior, e enquanto se separava dele devagar, correu a mão pelo seu rosto. Ele teve tempo de deter a mão dela por um segundo sobre sua bochecha antes de deixá-la ir.

Assistiu ela se afastar. O passo dela era elegante e harmonioso, o quadril oscilava com graça e compostura, seu corpo viciado nos movimentos fluídos e precisos após anos de prática. Ela voltou-se para trás ainda duas vezes antes de sumir, sorrindo com flerte e jovialidade.

O prazer dela era olhar para trás e ver que ele ainda tinha os olhos presos nela e que seguia parado naquela postura alerta, só suavizada pelas mãos despojadas enterradas nos bolsos da calça azul-marinho bem cortada. Ele jogava os ombros levemente para trás toda vez que assumia aquela pose e os músculos dos seus braços se delineavam na medida precisa. Lembravam-na da força guardada ali e de quão seguros eram seus abraços. E ela tinha certeza de que se ela corresse para ele, ele a pegaria e a ergueria em arabesque. Não resistiu sorrir ante sua ideia disparatada.

Akane já estava pronta para retirar-se quando ela entrou no vestiário.

_Quer que eu te espere? –a ruiva sugeriu, ajeitando a alça da bolsa no ombro.

Relena negou com a cabeça.

_Ok, te mando uma mensagem. –Akane avisou e antes de cruzar a porta, escutou Relena chamá-la.

_Ane? –e parecia levemente cismada com algo.

_Sim? –solícita, Akane parou e dirigiu-lhe toda sua atenção.

_Você pedia para Heero treinar as pegadas com você? –Relena conferiu, falando baixo e absorta.

_É, pedia às vezes… –espontânea, Ane confirmou.

Relena assentiu ante a resposta esperada.

_Por quê? –com uma sobrancelha curvada e um sorriso traquina, Akane perscrutou a amiga, cheia de suspeitas.

Relena deu de ombros, marota, e Akane saiu gargalhando.

_Fica esperto com sua garota, bonitão… –Akane avisou assim que reencontrou o irmão e deu um tapinha nas costas dele enquanto iam caminhando para a saída.

_O que houve? –ele não gostou do tom travesso dela nem da expressão malandra que ela trazia na face sardenta.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, dúbia, e não explicou nada.

Em silêncio, seguiram até o carro. Tiveram de andar bastante e a brisa estava fresca e agradável, limpa e leve.

_Às vezes sinto falta do cheiro dos pinheiros. –Akane murmurou enquanto entrava no automóvel.

Heero parou diante do volante e pensou no que ela falou. Nunca tinha prestado atenção nesse detalhe, mas foi só ela mencionar a ausência do aroma que ele voltou a sentir. Assentiu, meio que para si mesmo e preparou-se para ligar o carro. Girou a chave e arrumou o câmbio obsessivamente algumas vezes antes de engatar a primeira, pisando suavemente na embreagem.

Akane jogou a bolsa no banco de trás, passou o cinto e correu a mão pelos cabelos.

_Eu liguei para casa hoje. –e ele mencionou depois de ter verificado os espelhos e saído.

_Mamãe estava mesmo preocupada sobre isso. Ela estava curiosa sobre Relena. –Akane comentou, ligando o rádio.

_Fazia tempo mesmo que eu não ligava. –ele parecia intrigado com sua própria constatação.

_Você sempre foi de ligar pouco. –ela observou.

_Sim. –respondeu, monótono.

Um instante foi passado em silêncio.

_Mas se ligou, é porque algo importante aconteceu… –e felina, ela retornou murmurando, sem deixar escapar nada.

Ele voltou-se para ela e a fitou de relance, criando suspense.

_Vou esperar estarmos com Relena para contar.

_O quê? Eu também sou da família! A Lena é mais importante que sua própria irmã agora?! –ela armou um enorme bico mimado e cruzou os braços com força e expressão, infantil.

Ele riu divertido, a voz escapando rouca e baixa.

Trocaram olhares rápidos, vigiando-se, e ele deu de ombros prestando atenção no movimento dos veículos a seu redor. No interior do Elantra, só o som de um novo sucesso pop.

_O que é isso? –ele se incomodou afrontado com a musiquinha.

_Justin Bieber. –ela explicou, trivial, ainda emburrada.

Ele careteou, franzido o rosto, e ela não aguentou e gargalhou. Foi visitada por um ímpeto de inspiração:

_Vai, me conta logo, ou vou aumentar o som! –e grudou o dedo no botão do volume.

Ele seguiu estoico.

Ela começou a apertar o botão e a voz do canadense começou a aumentar, justo no refrão com suas súplicas melosas por perdão.

_Pare com isso… –Heero tentou tirar a mão dela de perto do rádio, mas não se sentia à vontade em soltar o volante. –Vai quebrar! –e foi mais áspero e urgente com a segunda reprimenda.

Ela gargalhava malvada:

_Pode contar com isso! –e ainda começou a cantar junto, gritado, fazendo seu melhor para desafinar.

Pararam no sinal e, aflito, ele apertou o botão de desligar do rádio de uma vez. Quase que ele quebrou o aparelho, na verdade.

_Está bem… eu conto. –e resmungou entre dentes.

_Bom garoto. –ela encostou-se de volta ao banco, seus olhos brilhando satisfeitos como duas esmeraldas polidas.

Ele revirou os olhos e atentou-se a mudança do semáforo.

_Vou para a escola de capitães. –limitou-se ao núcleo da notícia. Os detalhes ele explicaria mais tarde, na presença de Relena. Repetir-se cansava.

_Aí sim! –e soltou um gritinho de alegria. Tentou bagunçar o cabelo dele, mas ele se desviou e ela desistiu, rindo. –Parabéns! Então hoje a gente comemora você também! –e essa noção agradou-a muito, tanto que ela parecia que ia sair pulando ali dentro mesmo. Queria ter confetes, queria poder abraçá-lo bem apertado.

_Bem lembrado: afinal de contas o que você quer comemorar? –ele aproveitou para tirar o foco de si mesmo.

_Fui selecionada para a equipe que vai representar o conservatório em uma competição! Vai ser na semana do feriado. Vamos para um acampamento fazer várias oficinas e temos de montar uma coreografia baseada no que aprendermos nas aulas para apresentar no final.

_Interessante. E vai ser na semana do dia 13? –a viu confirmar mal ele tinha terminado de falar. –Junto com meu curso. –concluiu.

_Sério? Que coincidência incrível!

_Já contou para a Esther?

_Ainda não. Papai e mamãe vão ficar tão felizes! Nós dois cheios de sucesso! Somos demais!

_Quem mais está no seu time?

_Bem, somos doze, seis rapazes e seis garotas… então a Valentina, a Fanny, a Lya, a Nadia e a Maira vão… –citou somente as meninas pois ele as conhecia por nome. –E a Tint vai também, como nossa supervisora.

_Isso não vai prestar. –ele anteviu, reprobatório.

Ela riu, sem se ofender:

_Eu sei! Vai ser tão divertido!

Heero estranhou a resposta dela e sacudiu a cabeça.

_Eu passo aqui daqui uma hora e meia. –e avisou ao estacionar.

_Combinado.

_Já sabe aonde vamos?

_Claro. É bem descontraído. Fui lá com as meninas um dia desses.

_E por que não quis comemorar com elas?

_Ah, nós vamos no sábado… queremos beber…

Ele estalou os lábios, contrariado. Ela deu de ombros e abriu a porta:

_Pena que o Duo não pode ir com a gente hoje… –e suspirou pesadamente. –Até daqui a pouco!

Ele foi buscar Relena primeiro. Ligou para ela enquanto saía do carro, de banho tomado e cabelo molhado. Tinha escolhido uma camiseta dessa vez, já que Akane dissera que o ambiente era informal. Vestira a verde, a sua favorita, e pensou nos pinheiros outra vez. Talvez gostasse da cor por causa das árvores que nunca se entregavam ao inverno. Inspiravam perseverança, uma característica que ele considerava fundamental.

Entrou no saguão e viu Pargan em seu lugar determinado. O homem sorriu silenciosamente.

_Já estou descendo. –Relena avisou no lugar do alô.

Deu a última olhadela no espelho, apertando os lábios um contra o outro, assentando o batom. Tinha perdido tempo demais escovando o cabelo com o secador, não conseguira caprichar na maquiagem. Mas Ane falou que ia ser uma coisa _light_ , então era bom mesmo que ela não se arrumasse demais. Era mais uma daquelas noites frescas, então, por cima do vestido de alças roxo jogou um quimono franjado, de cor creme e estampado com flores lilás.

Pegou a bolsa e conferiu se todas as luzes estavam apagadas e saiu enfim. O elevador chegou logo, o que a agradou, porque não queria se atrasar. Não teria importância nenhuma se acontecesse, mas, por algum motivo, a ideia de demorar-se demais a preocupava.

Heero, entretanto, pacientemente aguardava-a, checando algo em seu celular. Sorriu ao vê-la chegar e estendeu a mão para apanhar a dela e irem juntos até o carro.

_Ane disse aonde vamos?

_Não… –soou meio aborrecido. Preferia estar no controle. Guardou o telefone no bolso da calça jeans e abriu a porta para ela.

Sentada no carro, ela permitiu-se respirar fundo e relaxar. Colocou a bolsa no colo depois de acertar a saia sobre as pernas. Ele não conseguiu deixar de notar o movimento e roubou um relance de suas coxas. Ela estava distraída, olhando a paisagem pelos vidros, e ele sorriu discretamente.

Akane já estava na calçada, a bolsinha no ombro, o celular na mão, os cabelos soltos todos jogados de um lado. Chamou a atenção de Heero a camiseta enorme que ela usava, cortada na barra para ficar mais curta, a gola canoa personalizada também, tão grande que um lado caía no ombro. Era cinza-mescla e no centro tinha estampado apenas em linhas pretas o brasão do caminhão auto-escada do seu quartel. Ela combinou a camiseta com minisshorts jeans e tênis Converse.

_Olha nós aqui outra vez. –ela brincou depois de se acomodar no banco de trás. Depositou o telefone na bolsinha e suspirou. –Tudo bem?

_Sim. –Relena respondeu, virando-se para trás. –Que blusa legal! –e reparou também no símbolo que aprendeu a reconhecer como a cruz de São Floriano decorado no centro por uma grande oliveira envolta em chamas e o número 5, na base da árvore.

_É do caminhão. –Heero murmurou, deixando Relena confusa:

_Hã?

_O Duo que me deu… –Akane mencionou, contente, esticando o tecido e olhando o desenho por sua vez. –Achei o brasão lindo desde a primeira vez que vi.

Relena olhou para Heero, buscando compreender.

_Os caminhões tem um brasão decorativo para distinguir. São uma fonte de motivação ou marcam algum evento importante em que o caminhão ou o esquadrão participou. O nosso caminhão tem a oliveira em chamas e o caminhão tanque tem um cálice de prata transbordante.

_Que fascinante. –Relena se endireitou no banco, sorridente. –Eu também quero uma camiseta dessas. –e cobrou, interessada.

_Pode deixar. –ele respondeu. –Eu preciso te levar para conhecer o quartel. Você gostaria de ir? –e após um instante de reflexão, ele ofereceu.

_Oras, eu gostaria muito! –ela sorriu, aprazida com o convite, sacudindo a cabeça afirmativamente para dar ênfase.

Ele imitou o gesto dela, discretamente, lhe lançando um sorriso tímido e breve, mas não por isso menos empolgado. A seguir, procurou Akane no retrovisor interno:

_Para onde vamos, Ane?

_Para o porto, na área da doca 6. –ela direcionou. –E ligue o rádio, por favor.

Relena riu e obedeceu.

_Heero tem rádio no carro de enfeite. Só eu uso. –Ane frisou.

Ele nem se dignou a rebater e Relena riu de novo.

As garotas conversaram no caminho, especialmente sobre o curso e a competição. Akane tinha pesquisado na internet a respeito do evento, mas ainda tinha muitas perguntas para Relena sobre o que esperar. Relena, veterana em suas participações, tinha todas as instruções para dar. Heero não se preocupou em se envolver no assunto, bastando-lhe ouvir e aprender.

Estacionou frente a um armazém, junto a outros carros. A área do cais 6 incluía também a marina e por isso era bem frequentada. No fim de semana, alguns armazéns funcionavam como restaurantes de frutos do mar ou danceterias e vários iates se aproximavam com suas festas particulares. Akane os levou para um espaço asfaltado bem próximo dali, cercado de um alambrado. Ao passarem o portão aberto, logo ao lado, havia uma espécie de guichê, e enquanto Akane se dirigiu a cabine, Heero e Relena analisaram os diversos furgões e Kombis estacionados formando um círculo grande dentro do pátio. Eram todos _food trucks_. Várias pessoas se agrupavam nas mesinhas próximas aos toldos dos carros, lanchando e aproveitando a boa comida.

_Fantástico! Eu não sabia desse lugar! –Relena se animou, curiosa em ver os veículos e suas opções de mais perto.

Heero limitou-se a um silêncio admirado.

Akane não demorou muito em retornar e entregou a cada um duas fichas que valiam vinte.

_Prontinho. Quem está com fome? –e riu, levantando a mão.

Como o espaço não era amplo a ponto de se perderem, Akane se separou deles, indicando um furgão que preparava hambúrgueres artesanais incrementados, deixando os dois explorar o estacionamento. De mãos dadas, eles foram passeando ao longo dos carros e entre o burburinho agradável de conversa.

_Que demais… –Relena comentou, olhando tudo, com dificuldades de optar. Heero sorriu para ela e também observou os anúncios das especialidades de cada cozinha móvel.

E então decidiu contar para ela sobre sua provável promoção ali, já que Akane o tinha chantageado a revelar antes.

_Essa manhã o capitão me chamou na sala dele. –achou difícil contar de uma vez para ela, como fizera para todos os outros. Perguntava-se por que.

_Verdade? –ela demonstrou seu interesse, lhe direcionando uma olhadela alegre.

_Ele queria falar de uma escola de formação de capitães que vai acontecer em Samarine. O quartel me indicou para cursar. –curtindo um acanhamento inconveniente, ele explicou, mais baixo e mais rouco.

_Que ótimo! –se mostrou contente, certa de que aquilo era algo desejável para ele, que gostava tanto do que fazia e era tão bom profissional.

A empolgação dela foi pura e brilhante, o olhar que ela lhe rendeu foi mais longo dessa vez, mas não era a reação esperada de alguém que compreendia o que aquele privilégio significava na carreira dele. Heero não esperara, entretanto, que ela deduzisse:

_É a primeira etapa para chegar à promoção a capitão. –tomando fôlego, ampliou, dessa vez até sentiu o rosto arder. Ficava embaraçado com a ideia da recompensa, não conseguia considerar-se inteiramente digno dela. O reconhecimento era uma grande dádiva que ele usaria muito bem e aceitava com humildade e seriedade, mas sentia-se como se estivesse ostentando-o indevidamente ao compartilhá-lo ali com Relena. Talvez ficasse com essa impressão por valorizar a opinião dela grandemente.

Diante do que ouviu, Relena estacou, forçando-o a parar com ela. Entendeu a extensão do progresso que aquele curso significava.

_Isso é maravilhoso! –e um grande sorriso extasiado lhe enfeitou os lábios, seus olhos radiantes debaixo das várias lâmpadas que decoravam o lugar. Avançou e o abraçou, procurando seus lábios para um beijo de parabéns.

Ele não teve alternativa a não ser corresponder aos gestos carinhosos e calorosos. Sorriu também, suave e discretamente. Sentiu as mãos dela envolver seu rosto ao beijá-lo mais uma vez antes de fitá-lo nos olhos. Ele enxergou-se no reflexo, sem jeito e empertigado, e decidiu aliviar as expressões e deixar-se contagiar com a alegria dela.

_Estou tão feliz por você… –praticamente sussurrou. –Imagino que esteja orgulhoso.

Ele hesitou, encostando sua testa na dela por um segundo. Estava orgulhoso? Devia estar? Podia estar?

_Estou honrado. –mencionou, circunspeto.

_Você merece. –ela assegurou, como se soubesse a dúvida que mais o afligia. Ele sorriu e a beijou então, ousando ser mais intenso. Seus dedos correram pelos cabelos sedosos e ricamente perfumados e enroscaram-se neles com delicadeza.

Relena suspirou, enlevada, suas mãos pousando no peito de Heero, um arrepio delicioso correndo seu corpo conforme a mão dele acariciava seu cabelo. Não queria que ele parasse nunca mais.

Mas isso não era possível.

Com cuidado, ele se separou dela, deixou-a vislumbrar um raro sorriso, e apanhou sua mão outra vez. Andaram em silêncio, ocupados com sua própria felicidade. Agiram como se estivessem completamente sozinhos, degustando intimamente aquela felicidade despretensiosamente presenteada pelo outro. Depois, se lembraram acompanhados, trocaram um olhar de deliciosa constatação e sorriram um para outro um sorriso peculiar de gratidão e encanto. Ela enganchou-se nele e encostou-se a seu ombro. Ele a beijou no alto dos cabelos. Era a pura ventura de estar apaixonado.

E em algum momento decidiram o que iriam comer.

O trio sentou-se bem no meio da área de alimentação, amontoados em torno de uma mesinha redonda, e jantaram com deleite, com riso e com afinidade. Falaram agora do curso de Heero. Ele deu os detalhes mais práticos e observou:

_A escola acaba no sábado, no dia da festa em Odelia.

_Hum, foi isso que quis dizer com o complicado? –Relena murmurou, mastigando um pouco ainda e acudindo a boca com um guardanapo. Tinha optado por um sanduíche de porchetta bastante robusto e saboroso.

Ele acedeu e abocanhou uma porção do ceviche que escolhera.

_Você quer ir se arrumar em casa? –Relena ofereceu.

_Eu não quero me impor, dando a impressão que seus pais precisam me hospedar antes de nos conhecermos…

_Não seria imposição alguma, mas entendo o que quer dizer.

_Reserva um quarto em uma pousada… lá em Odelia tem várias, pode deixar que eu acho uma bem baratinha para você. Aí, você se troca lá, deixa suas coisas… se houver uma mudança de planos, ainda vai compensar.

Heero já tinha considerado essa hipótese e concordou com a irmã.

Conversaram sobre a festa. Relena contou que doaria um par de sapatilhas autografadas para leiloar. Akane pesquisou algumas imagens da reserva e falaram sobre o trabalho da equipe de biólogos e veterinários que cuidavam do parque, que continha pântanos, lagos e florestas. Heero lembrou-se de que Trowa havia trabalhado lá, e reproduzira alguma opinião que ouvira do amigo.

O tempo correu rápido. Os _food trucks_ começaram a entregar seus últimos pedidos, recolher suas placas, fechar suas portinholas. Heero conferiu as horas: passava das dez e meia. Eles nem conseguiram pedir sobremesa.

_Temos que voltar outra noite! –Ane determinou, já no carro, prendendo o cinto.

_Eles estão aqui todo o dia? –Relena conferiu.

_Não, só de terça e quarta. Nos outros dias, cada _truck_ tem seu itinerário.

_Gostei bastante. –Heero declarou. –Tem de tudo um pouco.

Akane foi deixada primeiro. A seguir, estacionando diante do St. Gabriel, Heero e Relena demoraram-se um pouco, trocando algumas palavras sobre assuntos rotineiros e dando-se ao luxo de simplesmente desfrutar da presença um do outro.

_Não estou acostumada a saídas improvisadas… é muito bom… –Relena murmurou, tranquila. Fugir da rotina era uma grande coisa para ela.

Heero não tinha nada a dizer. Somente sorriu. Akane era cheia de inventar moda, o que se provava uma benção e uma maldição para qualquer um que convivesse com ela. No momento, entretanto, era só benção.

De repente, o rádio se fez presente no final do assunto. Já fazia algum tempo que Relena tinha abaixado o volume, mas eles caíram em uma mudez cúmplice que deu lugar à música. Naquele som baixo, a voz do locutor parecia distante e deslocada. Heero decidiu desligar o aparelho de vez.

O silêncio foi chocante e solene, Relena olhou Heero com surpresa e suspirou. Ele sentiu o suspiro como se fosse em sua pele e a ficou vigiando, pensativo e admirado sobre como ela conseguia afetá-lo tanto. Nunca tinha conhecido alguém como ela.

_Eu liguei para casa hoje, para contar da escola. Meu pai e Esther estavam curiosos sobre você. –ele resolveu contar.

_E o que disse a eles? –virou-se de lado no banco, se voltando para ele.

_Que estamos namorando. Mas o que querem mesmo é conhecer você. Pelo jeito, já se apaixonaram por você.

Ela riu, melodiosa.

_Isso é ótimo. –e deitou a cabeça no banco.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela e a fez sorrir.

_Eu também falei para meus pais de você. –e ela segredou, sem se mover, deixando-o acariciar mais uma vez.

_E o que conversaram? –ele arrumou um fio de cabelo trás da orelha dela e recolheu a mão, intrigado.

_Disse que iria apresentar vocês na gala. Pediram que eu mandasse fotos. Mamãe também elogiou seu uniforme de príncipe. –e piscou um dos olhos.

Ele meneou a cabeça, bem-humorado.

_Enfim, eles também estão curiosos… –ela observou depois, absorta.

_Natural. –Heero não duvidava. Com certeza, o senhor e a senhora Darlian queriam entender o que levou a filha a se envolver com um homem tão diferente dela, tão distante de sua realidade. Não pensava em preconceito, mas em lógica. Provavelmente se veria com o mesmo questionamento se fosse o ministro, ainda mais quando olhava para Relena. A estirpe dela exigia equiparação.

Então se lembrou de Zechs. Se o senhor Darlian era sensato, cabia ao filho ser astuto. Heero sabia disso porque era o que acontecia em sua própria casa.

_No que você está pensando? –Relena o estivera assistindo naquele intervalo.

Notou as expressões sérias e tensas manifestando as meditações do rapaz. O mundo interior de Heero era bastante intricado, ela supunha. Ele era muito inteligente e, ao contrário do que aparentava, bastante sensitivo. E sorriu sozinha pensando que o único defeito dele era amá-la demais. E esse defeito era o que mais a atraía. Não encontrava espaço em seu coração para se afligir com a opinião que seus fariam dele. Não seria nem capaz de ouvi-los desaprová-lo. Seus instintos diziam que nada no mundo poderia ser capaz de separá-los.

_Já tem alguma coordenada para amanhã? –e Heero resolveu consultar.

Ela achou as palavras que escolheu inusitadas. Combinavam com ele.

_Vamos nos encontrar mais ou menos no mesmo horário que hoje. Amanhã confirmo com Zechs e te mando uma mensagem no almoço.

_Está bem.

Percebiam então que estavam exaustos. Mas não para um último beijo.

_Não se preocupe. Eu te amo.

* * *

Primeiro post do ano!

Que tudo corra bem para que eu mantenha o ritmo também em 2017.

As coisas continuam acontecendo em um ritmo suave aqui em Pássaro de Fogo.

Já aprenderam que não podem ler essa fic com fome? Pois eu não.

A família Yuy parece estar tendo um bom ano. Vamos torcer para que continue assim.

No próximo capítulo, o jantar com Zechs!

Espero que estejam gostando! Deixem comentários!

Até logo!

Beijos e abraços!

14.01.2017 (revisado)


	14. 14

**No último capítulo…**

Heero telefona para casa e conta a seu pai e sua madrasta sobre o escola de formação de capitão e seu namoro com Relena. O capitão Yuy e Esther ficam exultantes com as novidades. Akane leva Relena e Heero para jantar em um estacionamento de _food trucks_ para contar a sua seleção para representar o conservatório em uma competição importante. Heero e Relena conversam sobre o momento quando conhecerão as famílias um do outro. Ela se sente confiante, mas Heero leva a seriedade do momento de forma mais ponderada.

::::::::

 **14**

"Não se preocupe. Eu te amo."

Heero dormiu embalado naquela frase doce e musical. Acordou tranquilo, seguiu a rotina. A garantia dela o envolveu o dia inteiro, revigorou seu coração como um vinho excelente. E era tão cheia de verdade. Porque ela o amava nunca mais precisaria se preocupar. Sorria sozinho, no íntimo, onde só ele sabia, guardando toda aquela felicidade só para si. Mas a alegria vazava pelos olhos e traía que tudo tinha mudado para melhor em sua vida.

_Escada 5, Pipa 4, incêndio doméstico. Alameda Albatroz, 789. –o sistema sonoro informou depois do alarme.

Heero estava no almoxarifado, escolhendo camisetas para levar para Relena, quando ouviu o aviso. Sem pressa, mas com agilidade, deixou tudo como estava e saiu em direção à garagem. Pisou nos sapatos, retirando-os, entrou nas botas, puxou as calças e ajeitou os suspensórios com um movimento dinâmico. Enfiou o capuz, vestiu a jaqueta e abriu a porta do caminhão, que já arrancava.

Ajeitou o capuz bala clava de Nomex, calçou as luvas e colocou o capacete no banco de passageiro. A sirene ligada avisava a prioridade de passagem pelas ruas movimentadas da cidade. Faltava dez para o meio-dia, e em todo lugar havia carros, vans escolares e pessoas se deslocando pelas calçadas, conduzindo suas vidas agitadas.

De vez em quando Farid buzinava, reforçando sua pressa. O caminhão pipa vinha atrás. Era uma visão imponente para quem era ultrapassado pelos dois enormes caminhões vermelhos, suas latarias sempre limpas e brilhantes, avançando com dignidade para mais uma ocorrência.

A Alameda Albatroz era na parte norte da cidade, em um bairro residencial de classe média. Uma longa e larga rua ladeada por dezenas de bangalôs idênticos, de dois andares. Heero encontrou o local do incêndio pela aglomeração de pessoas a alguns metros da esquina onde viraram. Os caminhões estacionaram fechando a via. Os rapazes do pipa desceram e começaram a sinalizar a interdição para que nenhum acidente indesejado ocorresse. Heero desceu da boleia, analisando a fumaça que saía do segundo andar. Era de um branco acinzentado, mas subia numa velocidade lenta, o que indicava que a queima estava em seu primeiro estágio. Isso não queria dizer, entretanto, que eles tinham tempo de sobra.

_O que aconteceu? –Heero procurou nas pessoas em volta alguém a quem se dirigir.

_Eu vi a fumaça da janela do quarto… –uma mulher de meia idade, trajando seu avental, se apresentou como a responsável pela chamada.

Heero fez um gesto positivo de cabeça.

_Tem alguém lá dentro?

_Minha mãe… por favor, não deixe minha mãe morrer… –falou um moça que chorava, a voz entrecortada por soluços.

_Como é seu nome? –Farid indagou.

_Lina. –e fungou, apertando as mãos. –Por favor, tomem cuidado! Ela é cadeirante… –a moça implorou, as lágrimas escorrendo com mais intensidade em seu rosto vermelho e retorcido pelo pânico.

_Onde sua mãe está, Lina? –Heero pediu com firmeza e bondade.

_No andar de cima. Eu deixei ela no quarto, vendo TV, e fui na vizinha da frente… eu só ia ficar um minutinho fora… –saíra com intenção de emprestar uma xícara de farinha e acabara se envolvendo demais na conversa da velha May.

_Murat, Johnny, ventilem o fundo. Bernett e Hector no telhado. Alex, vamos entrar. –Heero comandou, mostrando com os braços as direções de cada um. –Adin, você vai ajudar os rapazes no telhado, operando a _Magirus_.

_O que pode ter causado o incêndio? –Farid voltou a falar com Lina, tentando acalmá-la.

Heero pediu pelo rádio por uma unidade paramédica e esperou os rapazes ventilarem a construção de madeira para entrar.

_Eu não sei… talvez… foi meu celular? Eu deixei ele carregando num móvel perto da escada… –Lina se esforçou em pensar, murmurando chorosa.

_Nesse caso, onde fica o disjuntor? –Alex quis saber.

_Na sala. Olhe atrás de algum quadro. –a mulher de avental se antecipou a responder.

Junto da ambulância, chegou também um furgão de reportagem.

Heero meneou a cabeça e suspirou. Não entendia o interesse da imprensa. Algum dos curiosos devia ter dado alguma isca nas redes sociais.

_Farid, fique de olho nos bisbilhoteiros.

_Hey, Heero… –Wu Fei se aproximou, a expressão circunspecta não permitia que nenhuma emoção se evidenciasse.

_Chang. –Heero, que quase nunca se surpreendia, se admirou com a coincidente presença do amigo. Se por acaso eles tivessem alguma intenção de pôr conversa em dia, não era o momento. –Preparem a maca. Temos uma cadeirante presa no segundo andar. Veja se a moça ali precisa de alguma coisa para se acalmar.

_Entendido. –e voltou à ambulância para passar a situação para Sally.

_Ventilação pronta aqui atrás. –Murat avisou pelo rádio.

Heero abriu a porta seguido de Alex e observou. O primeiro andar estava começando a ficar completamente tomado pela fumaça e calor.

Alex foi procurar o disjuntor e Heero checou a passagem para o andar de cima. A escada pegava fogo até certo nível, bloqueando o seu uso.

_Telhado ok. A coisa está feia aqui em cima, chefe. Uma janela está em chamas. –a equipe de ventilação comunicou.

_Pipa? –Heero apertou um botão e chamou Mobley.

_Não conseguimos alcançar ainda. Adin está manobrando o caminhão para nivelar a _Magirus_.

_Quero PQS agora. –Heero replicou Mobley. Talvez fazer a incursão pela janela seria mais demorado que enfrentar as chamas por dentro.

Lá fora, a labareda que lambia a janela estava cada vez mais alta. As telhas esquentavam, em pouco tempo estariam em combustão.

A repórter acompanhava tudo, cobrindo a operação.

_Podemos chegar mais perto? –pediu a Farid, inocentemente.

_Claro que não, moça! Atrás da linha amarela como todo mundo!

O auto-escada desligou seu alarme de ré e terminou a manobra.

_ _Magirus_ pronta, tenente. –Adin informou.

_Mangueira pronta. É só dar o sinal. –o tenente Mobley avisou.

O calor no andar térreo demonstrava que o tempo estava acabando. Heero vestiu a máscara, a fumaça mais espessa. Alex desligou o disjuntor:

_Vou entrar com a _Magirus_ , senhor.

_Vou ficar aqui embaixo. –deu seu aval ao colega. Apertou o rádio. –Onde estão meus PQS's?

A escada estava ardendo, o fogo chegando. E a vítima ainda não tinha sido resgatada.

Lina gritava em pânico. A repórter narrava, com aquele tom meio-funesto meio-casual que sempre usam ao seguir uma situação de perigo. A câmera dava _closes_ na moça, criando drama.

_A fumaça está indo rápido, Yuy. –Farid avisou.

_Alex, já está na _Magirus_? –Heero conferiu.

_Positivo.

Dois rapazes do pipa chegaram com os extintores PQS. Tomaram a frente de Heero, combatendo as flamas que avançavam pelos últimos degraus.

_Temos pouco tempo. –um dos rapazes confirmou.

Heero começou a subir.

_Senhor, tem certeza? E o risco de desabar? –avisou o segundo.

Heero ignorou e continuou a vencer a escada fustigada. O pó do extintor começou a vazar outra vez atrás dele, matando o fogo em seu caminho.

_Alex?

_Não localizei a vítima no primeiro quarto.

Heero praguejou entre os dentes e terminou de subir, se encontrando com Alex no corredor. O quarto ao lado parecia completamente tomado pelo fogo, mas não havia escolha. Precisavam ao menos tentar.

_Corpo de bombeiros! –empurrando a porta com um chute e vendo a placa de madeira cair, Heero pisou dentro do cômodo em chamas.

O fogo se alastrava pelas as paredes e parte do chão, em direção à janela. No canto mais interno, ainda protegido, Heero localizou a senhora, caída de bruços, as mãos em punho mostrando que ela tinha se jogado para fora da cama e se arrastado o quanto pôde com o ar em seus pulmões.

_Temos inalação de fumaça. –Heero notificou pelo rádio. Farid passou o recado para a ambulância.

Os rapazes com o PQS gastaram todo o pó dentro do quarto, fazendo o possível em dominar as chamas para o resgate ser feito. Ainda assim, a batalha estava árdua. Ouviram um estalo ominoso.

_O telhado está em chamas, tenente! –Farid gritou pelo rádio.

Heero carregou a mulher para fora do quarto e em direção à janela no fundo do corredor, por onde Alex entrara. Gostaria de conferir melhor o estado de saúde dela, mas a prioridade era sair do local de risco.

Descendo e quebrando os degraus podres da escadaria, os dois rapazes do pipa saíram da casa. Alex ficou para trás para ajudar Heero a sair com a senhora pelo cesto da _Magirus_.

O telhado no quarto onde estavam anteriormente cedeu com um estrondo. Alex pulou dentro da cabine e recebeu a mulher.

_Venha, tenente. –e incentivou.

Heero olhou para trás, as chamas voltando a tomar a passagem para a escada com renovada força.

_Mobley, mande a água. –Heero pediu.

Alex tirou sua máscara e usou na mulher. Ele puxou-a mais para perto de si, procurando abrir um espaço maior para Heero entrar.

Com esforço, Heero saltou dentro do cesto. A escada do pipa estava próxima, sustentando a mangueira enquanto eles faziam a sua descida.

Wu Fei foi correndo com a maca para encontrar o cesto. Heero se despiu da jaqueta e Alex colocou a senhora nas costas dele para saírem.

Em poucos segundos, a mulher estava acomodada na maca e a casa, em chamas. Com a _Magirus_ liberada, puderam usar outra mangueira com mais facilidade.

Lina chorava, agarrada a Farid que a continha de correr até a mãe e atrapalhar os paramédicos. Outros bombeiros andavam pela vizinhança, verificando se os moradores das casas próximas estavam bem e pedindo para eles evacuarem até o fogo ser extinto. Um segundo caminhão pipa chegou como reforço. Mais alguns minutos, e a situação entrara em controle, mas ia demorar mais uma ou duas horas até as chamas apagarem.

Heero acompanhou a mulher ser atendida por Wu Fei e Sally. Sinalizou a Farid o momento de liberar Lina para se aproximar. A mãe ficaria bem, os sinais vitais tinham sido checados. Ela tinha algumas escoriações nos braços e uma torção de tornozelo. Graças à traqueostomia perita realizada por Sally não demoraria ao oxigênio limpar os pulmões e a mulher voltaria a si.

_Obrigada, obrigada… –Lina segurou firmemente no ombro da camiseta pólo de Heero e murmurava em meio a lágrimas de gratidão. Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso para ela e assentiu com a cabeça.

_Estamos partindo. –Sally avisou enérgica, empurrando a maca.

_Abram caminho! –Wu Fei reiterou, gesticulando com a mão livre. Lina os seguiu para a ambulância que deixou o local instantaneamente.

Tinha dado tudo certo mais uma vez. Heero e Mobley prosseguiram coordenando o resto da ação e só deixaram o local quando não havia mais o que apagar.

_Foi um ótimo trabalho. Muito obrigado. –tocando Mobley no ombro amigavelmente, Heero declarou, monótono, porém não pró-forma.

Mobley sorriu, assentindo:

_Concordo, Yuy. Vamos fazer isso mais vezes. –e deu um soquinho no braço de Heero.

Os dois riram, Mobley mais, Heero menos.

A repórter se acercou, ansiosa por algumas palavras.

_Fizemos nosso trabalho. –Heero declarou assim que ela ia abrir a boca e deu as costas. Mobley riu e deu de ombros.

_Vocês ouviram… –e ele provocou, um riso de gato brincando em seus lábios.

_Por favor, senhor, nos dê algumas palavras para o boletim da noite.

_Procurem o capitão. –assertivo, Mobley acenou com a aba do capacete e deu as costas em direção a seu caminhão.

A repórter sacudiu a cabeça, frustrada, e recuou com seu _cameraman_ para partir também.

Heero sentou no seu lugar ao lado de Farid, levando todos de volta ao quartel. Estudou seu capacete, absorto.

_Acho que não vai dar para elas salvarem muita coisa… –Alex comentou com os colegas. –O térreo quase não queimou, mas depois que o telhado desabou, não sei…

Bernett suspirou:

_Foi um resgate difícil. Ouso dizer que foi sorte conseguirmos fazer tudo a tempo.

_Eu acredito em sorte. –Murat sorriu.

_Que cruel. –Johnny, rebateu.

Adin somente deu de ombros. Já cansara daquelas discussões sem sentido com o Murat.

_É hoje que vai enfrentar o cunhado, chefe? –Hector propôs outro tema para conversarem. Não escolheu muito bem.

_Sim. Vamos jantar. –Heero colocou o capacete no colo e virou-se para trás para responder.

_Boa sorte. –Murat desejou, sem perder a piada e todos riram.

_Acho que agora vou concordar! –Johnny se juntou ao gracejo.

Heero meneou a cabeça. Não entendia porque eles tinham que fazer aquela sensação. Estava faltando entretenimento… Será que deveria propor ao capitão aumentarem o pacote de canais da TV?

_O chefe não está com cara de preocupado… –Adin comentou, divertido.

_Quem enfrenta o fogo cara a cara não tem medo de nada. –Farid atalhou, lançando olhadelas para Heero, e o viu assentir.

_Não sei… cinco anos nessa profissão e continuo com pavor de aranhas. –Alex confessou.

_Por que você foi falar? Quando for cochilar, vai acordar soterrado nelas… –Bernett repreendeu, lastimoso, já antevendo todas as travessuras que os colegas iriam arquitetar.

_Ah, se forem de borracha…

_Não conte com isso. –Hector replicou, sinistro. Tinha colegas no departamento de controle animal.

_Vocês não iriam tão longe… –Alex observou, temeroso, tentando dar um tom de riso a sua voz para esconder o quão horrorizado estava com a ideia. Ninguém adicionou nada. –Chefe? – pediu socorro e Heero deu de ombros, desalmado.

Gargalharam. Alex não, claro.

Farid manobrou o grande caminhão de volta a seu lugar na garagem.

_Foi um bom trabalho, equipe. –Heero constatou antes de todos descerem. Os homens aplaudiram e saíram do veículo, prontos para almoçarem.

Chegando a sua sala, Heero viu que deixara o celular em cima da mesa. O aparelho emitia um sinal luminoso de alerta e ele lembrou-se de que Relena o ia posicionar sobre o compromisso daquela noite.

Sentou-se na sua cadeira barulhenta e começou a ler.

"Boa-tarde, amor.

"Zechs vai nos encontrar no fliperama, no fim da Rua Independência.

"O horário de encontro é às sete horas.

"Estou saindo para almoçar com a Tint, o Danny e a Ane. Pelo jeito o Duo também vai aparecer.

"Não sabe o que a Tint aprontou! Ela adotou um gato."

Mandou uma foto de um filhotinho branco que devia ter no máximo três meses. Os olhinhos azuis olhavam maravilhados para a câmera.

"Estamos chamando ela de Allegra.

"Mais tarde te conto em detalhes."

"Estou com saudades." –ele observou que houve um intervalo de tempo entre essa mensagem e as demais. Ela enviou aquela constatação ao meio-dia e 28. Ele devia estar dentro da casa em chamas naquele minuto.

Sorriu, pensativo. Agora era quase três horas da tarde.

Ouviu outra vez a voz amável dela declarar "não se preocupe. Eu te amo".

Suspirou e procurou uma foto dela. Ficou imaginando-a então toda de branco, dançando com a exata sutileza que só ela parecia dominar, deslumbrando a todos com seu talento. Até o modo de ela respirar era poético.

Os olhos coloridos que ela dirigia a ele, cúmplices, encantados, almejantes, estavam vigiando-o todo o tempo. A mão que pesava o mesmo que uma pluma estava em seu peito, bem em cima do seu coração.

_Heero? –uma voz pescou-o para fora de seus devaneios. Duo abriu um sorriso sabido para ele e entrou. –Foi mal… eu sei que atrapalhei…

Heero desligou a tela do celular e o soltou na mesa, ocupando as mãos para não ocupar a mente. Estava perdendo o juízo. Por uma fração de segundos teve certeza de que ela estava ali.

_Não atrapalha.

_O capitão pediu para te entregar esse relatório. Tiveram uma manhã animada hoje?

Heero aceitou o papel, falando:

_Típica. Como foi o almoço com Ane?

Duo sentou e respondeu:

_Bem. Estão empolgadas com a gatinha. Quer dizer, Relena não está muito…

Heero tinha conseguido perceber alguma leve exasperação nas palavras dela, embora ela não tivesse declarado nada.

Duo se ergueu da cadeira, remexeu nos bolsos da calça cargo até que encontrou um guardanapo.

_Ah! Tenho mais isso para te entregar. –e passou a folha deslizando-a no tampo da mesa.

Estranhando, Heero arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Duo deu de ombros, erguendo um pouco as mãos em gesto de inocência.

Heero abriu o guardanapo, que estava dobrado em quatro de um modo desajeitado. Arrumando-o segundo suas dobras corretas, encontrou um beijo perfeitamente estampado com batom. Seguiu com o franzido nas sobrancelhas, mas sorriu, encabulado. Duo se divertiu em olhar para ele, sorrindo por sua vez.

Os dois trocaram um olhar maroto, mas não falaram nada.

Olhando o documento que precisava assinar, Heero tentou se recompor, embora quisesse mesmo sorrir de orelha a orelha.

Duo deixou-o ler, brincando com as canetas no copo prateado comemorativo da semana de prevenção de incêndio de 2014.

_Quando você for promovido, vai continuar aqui? –e começou a considerar.

_Acredito que sim. Não deve ter nenhum esquadrão precisando de capitão. E da minha turma, com certeza não serei o único promovido. –de repente já tratava a oportunidade como certa. Era lógico que, depois de apresentado a ela, iria se empenha em obtê-la o máximo que lhe era possível. E seu compromisso era com a excelência.

_O chefe pode estar pensando em formar novos esquadrões. –Duo divagou, escolhendo uma caneta do copo.

Heero teve de concordar com a proposição.

Duo ficou apertando o botãozinho da caneta em um ritmo lento de cliques espaçados até a voz de Heero, baixa e conspiratória, chamar sua atenção:

_Se você se puser a disposição, eu te recruto.

Erguendo os olhos para o amigo, Duo acedeu com a cabeça, animado e sorridente. Heero fingiu não ter percebido, terminando de analisar o texto e assinando.

_Boa-tarde, amigos. –então surgiu Quatre com o mais gentil dos sorrisos. Entrou e deu continuidade: –Consegui falar com Trowa sobre sábado à noite. Ele confirmou.

_Grande! Agora só falta o Wu Fei.

_Para quê? –Heero averiguou.

_Para combinarmos de sair no sábado à noite e comemorarmos sua indicação.

Heero fez uma expressão de esclarecimento aborrecida.

_Trowa disse que vai falar com ele. –Quatre completou. –E até gostou do horário.

_Qual horário? –Heero não estava apreciando nada tantos planos feitos sem sua consulta.

_Tem que ser a meia-noite, que é quando Quatre e eu terminamos o turno. –Duo explicou simplista.

Heero usou a mesma expressão anterior.

Com um sorrisinho sem graça, Quatre quis aplacar:

_Não gosto do horário também, mas se não for assim, não conseguimos nos ver nunca.

Bufando, Heero cedeu:

_Que seja.

_Não dê piti mesmo, porque sei muito bem que o senhor está de folga esse domingo. –Duo escarneceu depois, se fazendo de rabugento.

Dando de ombros, Heero aceitou a reprimenda. Ligou o computador para redigir seu relatório da operação daquela tarde. Duo e Quatre conversaram um pouco mais sobre os planos do fim-de-semana.

Duo apertou o botão da caneta retrátil algumas vezes durante a conversa com Quatre. Delongaram-se, discutindo sobre um treinamento que queriam fazer com suas equipes. Heero os relanceava, alternando sua atenção entre o modo camarada dos dois conversarem e as frases de seu documento. Mas não os estava condenando. Uma coisa tão boba, mas tão real, passou pela sua cabeça – eram sua família também.

Fora instruído que nada era mais importante do que as pessoas. Enfim realmente compreendia isso. Ele lidava com esse valor o tempo todo em seu trabalho. Corria para dentro da boleia do caminhão 5 porque tinha se comprometido com as pessoas. Contudo, dava-se conta que só agora se comprometia com as suas pessoas.

_Estamos atrapalhando o Heero… –Quatre se interrompeu e comentou com Duo, lançando um olhar bondoso, mas arrependido a Heero.

_Não atrapalham. –e estava ciente de que era a segunda vez que falava aquilo dentro da hora. Gostava disso.

Duo e Quatre sorriram-lhe desembaraçados e prosseguiram tratando suas decisões.

Heero apanhou o guardanapo com o beijo outra vez e admirou a impressão dos lábios de Relena, outro tipo de digital, ainda mais distintiva. Havia pessoas que mereciam, até demandavam, um grau de comprometimento ainda maior.

Apanhou o celular de cima da mesa, abriu a janela de conversa com ela e digitou, apagou, reformulou, apagou, digitou e enviou por fim:

"Estou ansioso em te ver." –Esperava, apesar da terminologia que escolhera, não parecer desesperado. Abriu um sorriso mínimo, só para si, ao desligar a tela. Sabia que tinha dado a resposta certa porque sentiu o coração aquecer.

Farid passou pelo corredor e se impressionou que justo ali estava havendo uma reunião de tenentes.

_Estamos na internet, chefe… – seu objetivo, entretanto era compartilhar a efêmera fama com a qual foram agraciados, indo logo embora com seu café.

Duo saiu prontamente da cadeira e deu a volta na mesinha. Até parecia que era sobre ele:

_Vamos logo, Heero, abra aí. –e colocou um cotovelo no tampo e se debruçou, apoiado no braço. Quatre se aproximou e espiou a tela por cima da cabeça de Duo.

Jogando o nome da emissora mais famosa da cidade no Google, Heero logo encontrou a reportagem que Farid mencionava. O artigo descrevia superficialmente o que houvera, convidando o interessado a ver mais detalhes no vídeo que seguia, no qual a repórter _in loco_ deu seu relato. Frisou exaustivamente que a mulher a ser resgatada era cadeirante e o risco de outras casas, tão próximas, serem atingidas pelas chamas. Na montagem, adicionaram vários trechos dos rapazes executando suas funções. Heero recebeu destaque duas vezes, ao ordenar as ventilações e ao sair com a vítima de dentro do cesto da _Magirus_.

_Wu Fei estava lá… –Heero apontou quando as costas do amigo apareceram, passando correndo para ir acomodar a mulher na maca.

_E Sally também…? –Quatre reconheceu as tranças loiras da doutora.

Heero assentiu, sem desviar os olhos da filmagem.

_Que tenso, cara… –Duo murmurou sua impressão geral da ação.

A repórter concluía agradecendo ao empenho e presteza dos bombeiros e explicando que a mãe de Lina tinha sido encaminhada ao hospital com quadro de saúde estável.

_Foram rápidos em montar o boletim… –Quatre se surpreendeu com o final da transmissão. –Até que não ficou muito sensacionalista. –e se ele dizia, só podia ser verdade.

::::::::

_Suba para conhecer a Allegra. –Relena convidou, amável, quando recebeu o telefonema de Heero avisando que chegara.

Ele checou o relógio no pulso e deliberou.

_Estou indo. –6 e 35. Tinham dez minutos.

_Hey, Heero. –Lindt saiu do elevador e o cumprimentou com um sorriso despojado.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e adentrou a cabine. Sozinho, franziu as sobrancelhas, chocado com a familiaridade da moça.

Ao entrar no apartamento, depois de cumprimentar Relena com um beijo, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e seguiu-a até o quarto de Tint.

_Você falou de mim para sua vizinha?

_Quem? Lindt? Sim, quando contei que tinha começado a namorar.

Ele pareceu esclarecido, mas aborrecido pela terceira vez no dia.

_Por quê? –ela pediu a seguir, intrigada.

_Ela me cumprimentou pelo nome… –era mais uma reclamação do que uma explicação. Ela achou engraçado, nunca o imaginou tão retraído.

_Lindt tem uma memória perigosa de tão boa… –Relena justificou. Heero seguiu sério, mas não voltou ao assunto. Não tinha por que.

Com uma batida leve na porta aberta de Tint, Relena os anunciou.

Tint estava sentada em posição de lótus do lado de um caixote de madeira, brincando com uma bolinha fofinha de pelos brancos em seu colo. A gatinha parecia de brinquedo de tão pequenininha. Mordia o dedo que Tint ficava mexendo diante de seus olhos e erguia uma minúscula patinha, curiosa. Voltando um segundo de sua atenção para Heero, Tint o cumprimentou radiando exultação:

_E aí, tenente?

Heero agachou na frente dela, e observou o animalzinho de perto. Allegra seguiu alheia a sua presença por algum tempo. Relena dobrou um pouco o corpo, mas não quis se abaixar.

_Ela não é uma coisinha linda? –Tint pegou Allegra com as duas mãos e a levou até seu rosto, apertando-a com gentileza. Relena riu e meneou a cabeça. – _Granyushka… Malen'kaya moya…_

_Pare com isso… –Relena acertou Tint com a ponta do pé antes que ela engatasse a terceira em sua língua materna.

Tint gargalhou:

_Mas é muito fofa! –e apertou Allegra outra vez.

A gatinha respondeu com um miadinho agudo, olhando com expressão vazia para Heero em sua frente. As meninas riram diante do barulhinho adorável.

_Quer segurar ela? –Tint estendeu-a para Heero e ele ergueu suas mãos. Allegra ficava ainda menor segurada por ele.

Sem se conter, Allegra miou de novo. Ele a trouxe mais perto dos olhos e examinou o rostinho delicado.

_Será que ela gostou de mim? –ele elaborou, circunspecto demais para a situação em que estava. Tint deu risada e Relena apenas assistia bem-humorada, as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos. –É tão pequena…

_Sim, era exatamente isto que eu estava dizendo… em russo… –e mostrou a língua para Relena. Heero devolveu Allegra para a dona, que a recebeu de volta com prazer. –E é tão quentinha… –e depois de apertá-la mais um pouquinho, a pousou na caminha improvisada no caixote. –Eu achei ela ontem à noite, lá em Chinatown, quando saí da aula. Ela estava tremendo de frio em um cantinho, perto de uma lata de lixo. –e enquanto contava, enternecida, voltou a mostrar o dedo para distrair Allegra. –Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa… ela estava tão sozinha lá…

_E com muita fome… –Relena adicionou, lembrando-se da felicidade que Allegra exibiu depois da porção de ração úmida que deram para ela. Era comovente ver como uma criatura tão indefesa podia ser tão meiga.

_Tia Relena não curtiu muito sua nova inquilina… –Tint provocou, usando uma vozinha fininha feito fosse Allegra falando.

Relena revirou os olhos:

_Deixe disso, Tint. Não tenho nada contra a Allegra. –repreendeu, ponderada. –Só estou preocupada… Não quero que tenhamos um bichinho do qual não possamos cuidar.

Tint sacudiu a cabeça, desdenhando o senso de responsabilidade da amiga:

_Gatos são independentes e não se importam tanto em ficar sozinhos. Ela só vai dar um pouco de trabalho agora enquanto for filhote…

_Sim, mas depois todos nós vamos viajar. Quem vai cuidar dela? Ela é muito novinha e pode estranhar a sua ausência, Tint. –Relena não se ofendia com atitude de Tint e continuou arrazoando, incluindo Heero no assunto com um olhar atribulado.

Heero ouvia tudo em mudez analítica. Levantou-se do chão e ficou observando a pequenina se aconchegando na toalha que lhe servia de ninho. Tint colocou um ursinho de pelúcia junto de Allegra e ela se encostou ao brinquedo e começou a cochilar.

_Tenho certeza de que vão cuidar bem dela. –e garantiu, lançando para Tint e Relena uma mirada sábia. Allegra se sentia bem-vinda ali, notou. Não imaginou que poderia ser diferente.

_Vamos achar uma solução para a semana do feriado, Lena, não se preocupe. –Tint assegurou, tranquila. Gostou de sentir o apoio de Heero.

Relena sorriu, meditativa, e assentiu por fim.

_Agora vocês têm que ir! –Tint lembrou, se erguendo. –Quer lavar a mão, Heero?

Ele aceitou e seguiu-a até o banheiro. Enquanto isso, Relena pegou sua bolsa e mandou uma mensagem a Zechs dizendo que estavam saindo.

Eram 6 e 45. Ser bombeiro dera a Heero aquela precisão ao distribuir e usar o tempo.

_Recebeu meu recado? –Relena indagou, espevitada, ao se acomodar no carro.

Ele a relanceou rapidamente, confuso:

_Sim, claro… –não fazia sentido o que ela queria saber. Se ele não tivesse recebido, como estaria ali?

Ela riu, provocante:

_Não… o outro recado…

Ele tentou não corar. Muito.

_Ah, também. –e olhou para ela outra vez. Ela seguia com a risada enfeitando seus lábios, carinhosa, contagiante, assistindo-o de perto. Ali ele derivou ganhou forças para ousar. Segurou o momento, criando um intervalo de silêncio. Quando sentiu que ela estava intrigada, murmurou: –Confesso que fiquei desapontado. Preferia que tivesse me entregado pessoalmente… –brincava com ela usando uma pitada de presunção.

Ela riu mais alto e deu um tapinha em seu ombro.

_E eu que me achei tão criativa… –se injuriou, fazendo cena, falando alto, gesticulando. –Tão romântica…

_E foi. –ele a relanceou de novo, menos brincalhão então. –Gostei muito.

_Gostou?

_Muito. –e assegurou, bem-humorado, mas composto.

Ela riu, divertida. Tentou não corar. Muito.

A seguir, brincou com uma mecha de cabelo e desviou a vista para a janela. Estivera se perguntando por que ele se embaraçava tanto às vezes, mesmo com ela. Acabara de ver por que. A sobrecarga era desleal. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Se não tivesse alguém os esperando, ia propor que fugissem. Estava com saudades, estava ali com ele e ainda estava com saudades. Sorria para o vidro, não queria que ele visse como estava enlouquecidamente apaixonada.

Ele roubou um último relance dela, seu rosto virado fora de seu campo de visão, o cristal brilhante no seu brinco, –diamante?– o cabelo dourado caindo aqui e ali, a franja fazendo uma sombra. Se não fosse por sua honra, a sequestrava, queria tanto estar sozinho com ela, era só e o bastante. Sinalizou e parou o carro um instante em um lugar seguro.

_O que foi? Não se lembra de onde fica o fliperama? –abrupta, ela se voltou para ele, e afastada de suas elucubrações, esqueceu-se delas.

Ele não podia continuar. Ele não podia esperar mais. Segurou o rosto de Relena com as duas mãos e o trouxe com gentil exigência perto do seu, tomando os lábios dela primeiro com um aviso súbito, uma sútil pressão. A surpresa a fez hesitante por menos de um segundo. Deixou seus lábios se separem, aceitando o beijo.

Se os flagrasse ali, tão entregues àquela força estranha que nem eles conseguiram resistir, as mãos se enterrando nos cabelos, as bocas se procurando como que lutando pelo ar, o coração disparado como se vivendo o instante roubado mais proibido, a pele queimando só pelo desejo do toque do outro, o que Zechs iria pensar?

* * *

Bom dia!

Postagem nova!

Eu simplesmente NÃO consigo parar de escrever esta história. Tenho ideias novas o tempo todo, é uma tortura! Estou sendo assombrada, atormentada por essa fic!

O jantar com Zechs era para acontecer nesse capítulo, eu sei que prometi isso, mas parei para refletir que já estava na hora de a gente ver Heero trabalhar um pouquinho. Que graça tem escrever uma fic sobre bombeiros se eles nunca aparecem em ação.

Eu fiz bastante pesquisa, ajuntei referências em outras fics e no seriado Chicago Fire, mas estou ciente que posso ter cometido erros na hora de conduzir a operação dos bombeiros, fora que eu tomei licenças artísticas ao montar minha estrutura do quartel, das equipes, das escalas e outras coisas. Acho que aí vale lembrar que esta fic começou como uma oneshot na qual eu não pretendia investir muito.

Espero que tenham gostado dessa amostrinha do trabalho de bombeiro e futuramente, trarei mais. Não tem como falar do dia deles sem citar uma ocorrência ou outra.

Pássaro de Fogo se situa em uma cidade fictícia de minha invenção para qual uso vagamente São Francisco de base. O mapa em que a cidade está também é minha invenção.

Espero que gostem em geral do capítulo e tirem um tempinho para escreverem para mim suas opiniões e recadinhos!

Agradeço de coração a quem está acompanhando! Obrigada pela atenção e o carinho! Um agradecimento especial para a Lica pela consultoria de gatinho. S2

Beijos e abraços!

20.01.2017


	15. 15

**No último capítulo…**

A Escada 5 atende um chamado de incêndio doméstico e fazem um resgate arriscado de uma mulher cadeirante no segundo andar. Uma equipe de reportagem acompanha tudo. Duo está organizando um encontro dos cinco amigos para o fim de semana. Heero recebe as informações sobre o jantar mais tarde e um beijo no guardanapo de Relena. Tint adota uma gatinha, Allegra, que também parece ter caído de amores por Heero. Antes de encontrar o cunhado para o jantar, Heero decide matar a saudade que sentiu de Relena durante todo o dia, parando o carro e beijando-a apaixonadamente. Se Zechs pudesse flagrá-los, o que ele iria pensar?

 **15**

Não havia dúvidas de que os dois se amavam.

Tampouco havia dúvidas do que causara os cinco minutos de atraso.

E o que Zechs iria fazer?

Se não soubesse como o amor bagunça a cabeça quando se está apaixonado, até poderia acusar Heero de irresponsabilidade, inconfiabilidade, taxá-lo inadequado, decidi-lo indigno. E, se não estava em Heero todas as evidências de sua inocente e irreversível rendição ao amor, estava em Relena, em toda ela, no cabelo de repente despenteado demais para ter sido só o encosto do carro, os lábios vermelhos demais para ser só batom, os olhos brilhantes demais para ser só do reflexo da marquise.

Zechs riu. Enterrou as mãos nos bolsos:

_Muito trânsito? –indagou, político, quebrando o gelo, usando algo diferente de um olá.

Era Heero quem naturalmente devia replicar, mas Relena, radiante, comentou:

_Um pouco. –Ela se precipitou levada mais pela afinidade natural, já se aproximando para abraçar e beijar o irmão. Depois correu as mãos pelos cabelos, talvez tivesse notado no reflexo da porta como chegaram desarrumados. Zechs sustentou seu sorriso galante.

Heero acompanhou a cena a uma distância adequada antes de ir até o cunhado e dessa vez tomou a dianteira em oferecer a mão:

_Boa-noite, Zechs. –sua voz profunda era sempre temperada por sobriedade e frieza.

Zechs observou a postura do rapaz em sua frente: não era a de um submisso. Ele estendia a mão não como alguém que esperava ganhar favor. Não havia a mínima oscilação no gesto. Podia ser inconsciente da parte dele, afinal, ele era um líder, mas sua atitude exigia que fosse respeitado.

Correspondendo ao cumprimento, Zechs tratou de transmitir firmeza também. Puxou-o para mais perto e deu um tapinha jovial atrás do ombro de Heero. Admitiu para si mesmo que estava irritado com quão bom Heero era. Droga de _timing_. Da primeira vez que se viram, o rapaz estava naquele uniforme de gala, que arrancou um comentário de louvor até da sua mãe. E hoje o reencontrava depois de vê-lo salvando uma vida na notícia da internet. Riu de novo, genuinamente divertido.

Não havia mais dúvidas de que tinha perdido sua irmã.

Os rapazes separaram-se e acompanharam Relena até a porta. Com uma velocidade tão suave que surpreendeu a ambos os homens, Relena enganchou em Zechs e o adiantou:

_Eu quero que você se comporte.

_Com o que você está preocupada? Acha que vou mostrar para ele suas fotos de bebê? –e considerou, zombeteiro, ainda carregando seu sorriso malandro e airoso, cheio de autoconfiança.

_Zechs, é sério. –ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, fechando a cara. Seu rosto de anjo brilhava, maquiado impecavelmente, o que de repente a fez mais assustadora. Era como ser intimado pela rainha das _Willis_. –Isto é… importante para mim. –ela reforçou, a voz mais baixa e frágil.

Zechs assentiu, parando eles dois, percebendo que Heero vinha atrás a um passo lento e investigativo, como um grande lobo.

_Eu sei. –e a segurou pelos ombros, acariciando-os um pouco.

Ela suspirou fundo e voltou a sorrir:

_Eu vou dar um pulinho no banheiro.

_Vamos te esperar aqui. –Zechs replicou. Relena olhou Heero perguntando implicitamente se ele concordava em ficar sozinho com Zechs um instante.

Colocando as mãos nos bolsos, Heero assentiu, sério.

Então houve um silêncio desconfortável, até mesmo para Heero. Ele prosseguiu, estatuário, em uma posição de sentido, tentando decidir como lidar com a situação. Não podia simplesmente ficar calado até Relena voltar e deixar nela o peso da mediação. Observou Zechs de relance e o percebeu mergulhado em crítico escrutínio. Não fez nada a respeito. Manteve a pose.

Zechs aclarou a garganta, abriu um sorriso astuto:

_Sem ofensas, mas a Lena disse que isso é importante para ela. É importante para você? –Não havia nenhuma animosidade, só franqueza.

Mudando o passo, Heero se voltou para ele e o encarou:

_Absolutamente. –e confirmou sem qualquer hesitação.

Zechs estreitou os olhos, perdendo o sorriso de uma vez. Assustaria a qualquer um com aquela carranca. Heero, entretanto, estava longe de ser qualquer um. Zechs já tinha notado isso, mas precisava testá-lo.

Heero deu tempo a Zechs de se manifestar, enfrentando-o com as feições sem desconcerto, deveras sem qualquer emoção.

_É bom que saiba que, antes de tudo, ela é importante para mim. Então, trate-a bem, está certo? –e após escolher o que dizer por um longo instante, enfrentando o olhar glacial do bombeiro, Zechs terminou por confessar e pedir. Não podia se intrometer mais do que isso.

_Certo. –usou somente uma única palavra, mas a pronunciou com tanta segurança que bastou para Zechs, que assentiu, meditativo. –Você está certo em se preocupar. –e para a surpresa do cunhado, Heero adicionou, um pouco mais brando. –Não esperava menos que isso.

Zechs voltou a assentir, esforçando-se para não aparecer perplexo demais.

_Ok… –e murmurou, relaxando a expressão, embora não tenha parado de analisar o rapaz diante de si. –Você está indo bem até agora. Mas vou continuar de olho. –o timbre ficou um tom mais leve, permitindo-se um gracejo.

Heero mesurou marcial com a cabeça, aceitando a provocação, certa presunção escapando por seu fito.

Os dois homens trocaram um olhar de entendimento e relaxaram a seguir.

Heero aproveitou para inspecionar o ambiente. O fliperama estava ali há muitos anos, mas ele nunca tinha entrado. Além das várias máquinas de jogos, lá dentro estava localizada uma lanchonete no estilo _diner_ dos anos 50, que não só reabastecia os jogadores mais dedicados, mas também transformara o fliperama em um ponto de encontro bastante popular.

_Voltei… –Relena parou junto de Heero e se enganchou nele. –Tudo bem por aqui? –examinou os dois semblantes, certificando-se de que Zechs estava cumprindo sua promessa. Como pareciam ambos bastante à vontade, os imitou.

Sem deixar que ela se enganchasse, Heero passou o braço pelas costas dela e abraçou os seus ombros. Ela sorriu para ele, extasiada.

_Sim, vamos escolher nossa mesa? –Zechs os observou, divertido, e propôs.

Colocaram-se em movimento. Um garçom os conduziu a uma cabine mais ao fundo. O lugar poderia ser considerado cheio para a quarta-feira à noite, embora fossem poucos os que se reuniam ali para a refeição. Havia uma família, um grupo grande de amigos e um casal de namorados.

Acomodaram-se e receberam o cardápio. O atendente decidiu voltar depois e enquanto estudavam os pratos, Zechs indagou Heero, sem na verdade desviar a vista do menu:

_E então, gosta de videogames? –e começou do zero, amistoso, passando para o objetivo do encontro que era conhecerem-se melhor.

Devolvendo a atenção ao cunhado, Heero sacudiu a cabeça de modo incerto:

_Nunca fui de jogar muito, mas tenho meus preferidos…

Zechs voltou a sorrir, bem-disposto. Prosseguiu:

_Eu joguei muito _Counter-Strike_ , até demais, admito… até que descobri o _Call Of Duty_ …

_Gosto de _CoD_.

Relena passou o olhar de um para o outro e depois meneou a cabeça, risonha.

_É… é impossível não gostar… na universidade, era um sucesso. Ficava difícil até de se lembrar de estudar… –Zechs riu, curtindo as boas lembranças. Não que fizesse tanto tempo assim.

_Faz muito tempo que não jogo. O capitão não gosta que tenhamos videogame no quartel e quando chego em casa, nem sempre estou a fim…

_Sei como é. –Zechs murmurou, simpático. –Mas é um bom passatempo nas competições, especialmente quando já se foi eliminado. –e comentou. Acontecera com ele em sua primeira Olimpíada.

_Você é marinheiro, certo? –Heero indagou, dando sequência na conversa.

_Sim. Classes Laser e 470.

_Em quantas Olimpíadas participou?

_Três.

Heero sacudiu a cabeça, impressionado e apreciativo:

_Isso é ótimo. –e o modo sério com que falava por algum motivo deixava o elogio mais consistente.

Relena sorriu, relanceando os dois outra vez.

_Pois é, já sou quase um veterano. –Zechs replicou, prazenteiro. É claro que tinha orgulho do que fazia.

_Eu já escolhi. –e pousando seu cardápio na mesa, Relena comunicou. –Vou comer esse hambúrguer com guacamole. –soou empolgada. Zechs franziu uma sobrancelha.

_Você está podendo? São 250 gramas de carne. –e soou escandalizado. –Ai! Não está mais aqui quem falou. –riu depois de sentir ela o chutando debaixo da mesa.

_E você, Heero? –ela ignorou Zechs completamente, marota, e se ocupou do namorado.

_O de picanha, duplo, com cheddar e bacon. –e apontou a foto para ela.

_O maior. –ela comentou, divertida, olhando assustada para o tamanho do lanche.

_É. –ele devolveu, feito fosse óbvio desde o começo que era aquele que pediria.

_Gostei desse com cebola caramelizada e gorgonzola. Eles têm algumas coisas bem diferentes aqui, não? –Zechs comentou por sua vez e sinalizou para o garçom.

_Tudo parece delicioso… –Relena sorriu, virando as páginas do cardápio uma última vez antes de entregá-lo.

Cada um explicou seu pedido e quando o rapaz se afastou em direção da cozinha, Relena disse mais:

_Ontem fomos num encontro de _food trucks_. Também achei muito legal.

_Sério?

_Gostei muito. É moda agora, né? –ela murmurou, olhando o redor, notando que o garoto na mesa da frente estava virado para eles e lançava um olhar interessado. Devia ter uns dez anos. –Você já foi a algum? –e ela indagou o irmão.

_Sim, em Amsterdã, em Londres… os melhores estão em Londres, na minha opinião, mas… a Europa é um dos melhores lugares do mundo para comer, então posso estar equivocado.

Relena riu, concordando:

_Até hoje eu nunca me esqueci dos sanduíches de _panini_ que comemos na rua, em Paris.

Zechs gargalhou.

_Eu sonho com eles às vezes… –ela chacoteou, fingindo-se envergonhada.

_Você fala assim porque está com fome. –Zechs replicou, contagiado pela jovialidade dela. Relena deu ombros, marota.

Heero viu que eles davam-se muito bem. Gostou disso. Deixou que seus olhos sorrissem enquanto os assistia. Distraiu-se apreciando o arredor mais uma vez. O garoto na mesa da frente parecia intrigado estudando-o e mastigando uma batata frita. Percebeu-se notado, desceu do banco e sentou-se direito junto de sua família.

O garçom trouxe as bebidas.

_Agora me conta, Heero, como foi que vocês se conheceram? –depois de um gole de cerveja, Zechs indagou, informal.

_Mas Zechs, eu já te expliquei. –Relena murmurou, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

_Quero ouvir a versão dele, comparar as histórias. –Zechs provocou, lampeiro.

Relena abriu um sorriso de descrença:

_Isso é mesmo necessário?

_Por mim tudo bem. –Heero aplacou, julgando a situação até engraçada. Relena suspirou e tomou um gole de seu milk-shake de chocolate.

Heero não se via encurralado em nenhuma posição desvantajosa. De fato, já tinha pegado prática em contar aquela história, embora só o fizesse quando absolutamente necessário. Teve de contá-la ao capitão e a sua equipe mais vezes do que gostaria.

_Minha irmã entrou no conservatório esse ano. Já deve tê-la conhecido. –começou tranquilamente.

_Akane. Sim. –Zechs o acompanhava.

_Como eu busco Ane todo dia no final da aula, acabei vendo Relena lá. Depois, nos encontramos em uma festa. E a partir dessa noite, começamos a sair.

Nenhum detalhe romântico. Só um prático relatório. As intimidades tinham esse nome por um motivo, Heero asseverou.

Zechs assentiu, processando a informação. Relena olhava o irmão com desgosto bem-humorado.

_E o que chamou sua atenção nela? –e com um ar cordato, Zechs inquiriu.

_Zechs, para com isso… está parecendo uma entrevista de emprego. –Relena expressou sua revolta.

_Talvez seja… –meio sussurrado, Zechs brincou com os dois. Ela gargalhou, perplexa.

_Zechs! –Relena corou, protestando de novo, achando o irmão impossível.

Heero meneou a cabeça, finalmente decidindo que a situação era ridícula. Umedeceu os lábios e fitou Relena.

Ela ainda estava corada da irritação, mas conseguiu corar ainda mais quando ficou debaixo daquela mirada tão intensa e charmosa. Seu rubor era agradável, porém. Mordeu o lábio, os olhos tremeluzindo de ansiedade, de fascínio, acanhamento.

_Seu espírito. –e respondeu, ainda com a vista nela. Era algo que ainda não tinha lhe declarado.

_Só isso? –Zechs se incomodou, decepcionado. Jogou o corpo para trás, se largando no encosto do sofá.

Heero devolveu sua atenção a ele e ergueu o queixo em vaga afronta. Estreitou os olhos, caçador.

_Quando acontecer com você, vai entender. –e enfim replicou, tomando um gole de cerveja. E seu olhar se desviou da imagem do rapaz em sua frente, ficando absorto e risonho.

Por um segundo Relena temeu pela vida de Zechs. Mas a saída marota do namorado não desapontou.

_Bem feito. –ela sussurrou, vingada.

Zechs resfolegou, entretido:

_Está certo, entendi… você não sabe brincar.

Heero deu de ombros, conseguindo ficar ainda mais felino.

_Agora chega disso ou vou ter de dar um jeito em vocês dois. –Relena advertiu.

_Entendido. –Heero acatou, terminando sua cerveja.

_Estava tão divertido infernizar vocês… –Zechs lamentou e bebeu de novo para enfatizar seu desconsolo. Calorosa, Relena riu e procurou o rosto de Heero novamente, trocando com ele um flerte manhoso.

_A verdade é que… –Heero recomeçou, inspirado. –Eu nunca conheci alguém como você. E sei que nem vou. Você é única. –com a voz baixa, de repente terna, ele segredou. Reconheceu sua atitude como impulsiva, mas era culpa dela se ele recorria tanto à guia dos seus instintos.

Era mesmo o espírito dela que o atraía, sua essência falava com a dele de forma irresistível, com o mesmo poder do fogo que não deve ser subestimado.

Sabia-se privilegiado. Em pensamentos, chamou-a de sua. Suspirou.

Zechs fez questão de não estragar o momento, deixando-o correr ante seus olhos. Sem poder desprezar a espontaneidade dos sentimentos dos dois, por pouco não se comoveu. Sorriu, simplório. Estava feliz por Relena.

_Eu sinto o mesmo. –com delicadeza, Relena respondeu, contemplando Heero, deslumbrada.

Aquelas simples expressões valiam mais para ela do que os vários galanteios eloquentes que já recebera antes. Tinham significado, tinham sinceridade, tinham pureza. Ao concordar com elas, transformava-as suas. O apreço dele por si lhe inspirava aquela mesma impressão misteriosa. Ninguém nunca seria como ele para ela. Nunca queria separar-se dele. Sentir isso pela primeira vez era empolgante. Sorriu, faiscante, só para ele.

Zechs pigarreou, cômico, e olhou para fora da mesa:

_Eu não quero ver isso… –gracejou, afrontado.

_O quê? Isso? –Relena alcançou os lábios de Heero com os seus e depositou um longo beijo suave neles.

Ele não tinha como se opor, por mais que se sentisse pouco à vontade em demonstrar afeto em público. Ela era sua maior força e sua pior fraqueza, a amava demais para simplesmente rejeitar o carinho e a devoção que ela derramava nele. Ele queria. Como ia mentir para si mesmo? Era tão lógico. Era aquilo que ele queria desde que a viu pela primeira vez.

_Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando marquei este jantar? –Zechs reclamava, desviando os olhos pra longe da cena.

Se um beijo pode parar o tempo, o deles obliterava tudo. O mundo era feito só deles dois mesmo ao trocarem um breve beijo macio e gentil.

_Já está bom, não? –Zechs importunou, fazendo-se impaciente.

Com um estalinho provocante, Relena se afastou, prontamente usando seu sorriso. Nem tinha prestado atenção no irmão.

Heero acariciou seu rosto, sorrindo-lhe discretamente. Aprendeu que em alguns momentos a intimidade parecia maior se compartilhada.

Zechs grunhiu, enojado:

_Casais felizes… credo…

Relena riu:

_Seu bobo! Por que está falando de nós assim? E a sua _crush_? –Relena se lembrou provocando uma risada embaraçada no irmão.

Os lanches chegaram então. Heero pediu uma Coca-Cola e Zechs resolveu acompanhá-lo.

_E desde quando este encontro é sobre mim? –e quis desconversar.

_Desde agora. Qual o problema, não somos todos amigos?

_Não, vocês dois claramente são muito mais que amigos. –Zechs argumentou.

Heero quase riu dessa. Relena não tinha motivo para se conter e o brindava com seu riso musical e cristalino.

_Vamos comer… –suspirando, Zechs decidiu.

Relena franziu a testa.

_Conta. –Heero incentivou, arrumando o lanche enorme e encontrando um jeito de abocanhá-lo depois. Estava feliz em sair um pouco do foco.

Zechs pescou uma batata frita da sua porção, mastigou educadamente e bufou. Os dois olhavam para ele com insistência. Tirou o celular do bolso, procurando algo nele. Não demorou muito. Colocou o aparelho em cima da mesa para que os dois pudessem ver.

_Equipe de canoagem da Suíça. –ele legendou a imagem de uma moça boiando na água apoiada em um caiaque, com os cabelos negros e curtos molhados, a franja penteada para trás com os dedos, o sorriso arrojado e os olhos violetas extáticos pela vitória. –Lucrezia Noin.

_Que linda… –Relena murmurou, contente. –E parece ser mesmo durona…

Zechs assentiu, agradado:

_Não imagina o quanto. Mas tem um senso de humor incrível.

_Ainda bem. –Heero observou, pilheriando, circunspecto e trivial. Zechs estalou a língua, ofendido, respondendo ao remoque. Relena deu um risinho travesso.

O garçom trouxe as bebidas dos rapazes e a conta da mesa na frente. Heero e Zechs deram um gole entre as mordidas.

_E o que mais tem para contar? –Relena indagou ao terminar de mastigar. –Ela já sabe das suas sérias intenções? –mencionou, um pouco debochada. Ela se irritava com o jeito folgazão de Zechs, mas não ficava muito atrás dele.

Tranquilamente, ele explicou, sem dar muito crédito para a brincadeira da irmã:

_Nós saímos algumas vezes com grupos de amigos. Trocamos algumas mensagens… confesso que não estou com pressa.

_Por quê? –Relena estranhou, desistindo no último instante de morder o lanche para indagar.

_É complicado. Nós dois temos horários conflitantes, equipes diferentes… –os motivos que Zechs apresentou eram tão vagos quanto sua voz ao mencioná-los. Aos poucos, a insegurança que visita qualquer um diante da possibilidade de ser rejeitado vinha à tona.

_Não são rivais, certo? –Relena averiguou, baixando as sobrancelhas, ainda com o lanche suspenso, preso por suas duas mãos.

_Não. –ele rejeitou a ideia com tranquilidade.

Ela assentiu, satisfeita, e comeu. Zechs prosseguiu:

_É que se comprometer com uma olimpíada e ainda ter tempo para vida pessoal não é uma tarefa das mais simples. Noin é bastante dedicada ao esporte. Não posso criticá-la… afinal de contas, é a melhor do país e foi medalhista de ouro. Está no auge.

Relena sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer. O equilíbrio era uma descoberta recente para ela, um novo processo, já que sua vida também fora ditada unicamente pelo balé por muitos anos. Ainda não tinha se esquecido como era: quanto melhor se é, mais cobranças se recebe, mais dedicação se exige, mais alvos se apresentam. Se superar se torna tudo para você, que não percebe que alicerçar sua vida nisso não é o bastante.

_Acha que pode atrapalhar o sucesso dela? –Heero quis entender, concluindo.

_Às vezes sim. –Zechs confessou, sensato, sem se embaraçar.

_Talvez você devesse ser franco com ela. Vocês dois são atletas, não é como se não soubessem como funcionam as coisas, as necessidades e os problemas que têm. Se conversarem e se resolverem, podem seguir com as suas vidas. Juntos, quem sabe? –Relena pausou um instante, pesando bem a situação, e terminou por incentivar, positiva e bondosa. Ultimamente, andava mais dada a se arriscar e decidia que era isso que Zechs precisava fazer. Trocou uma olhadela com Heero, lembrando-se de que ele era um dos principais motivos de sua mudança de foco, ajudando-a a amadurecer bastante desde que se conheceram.

_Lidar com pessoas disciplinadas exige muito de si. Mas pessoas deste tipo são perfeitas para se comprometer. Levam a sério tudo o que escolhem. –Heero participou como pôde. Não soou muito cordial, entretanto, cumpriu o objetivo de se mostrar ponderado e observador, falando de própria experiência.

Zechs ouviu os dois com atenção, se dispondo a levar as ideias deles em consideração. Decidindo algo para responder, não pôde falar porque o garoto da mesa vizinha se aproximou de Heero, um tanto tímido, um tanto ansioso, perguntando:

_Você é o bombeiro que salvou a mulher na Alameda Albatroz?

Heero não se surpreendeu nem com a aproximação, nem com a pergunta. Voltou-se para ele, limpando as mãos num guardanapo.

_Minha equipe estava lá hoje sim. –e confirmou, neutro, mas receptivo.

_Eu vi você na TV. Aquilo foi incrível! –percebia-se que ele queria ter dito isso a Heero desde o vira chegar.

_Obrigado. –modesto, Heero aceitou o elogio. Não gostava muito de experimentar este tipo de aproximação, por mais comum que fosse. Sentia que era desnecessário tanto louvor porque gostava de fazer o trabalho ao qual tinha se empenhado e lhe bastava a recompensa do dever bem cumprido. Entretanto, o garoto com ele ali expressava no sorriso e nos olhos vibrantes um encantamento tão grande que Heero precisava aceitar aquela atenção.

_Martin! Hey, desculpem por isso. Não queríamos atrapalhar… –o pai apareceu então, sorrindo um pouco preocupado, voltando para buscar o menino que tinha escapado e finalmente tomado coragem de abordar Heero.

_Não atrapalham. –olhando tanto o pai quanto o filho, Heero avisou com sua compostura de soldado.

_Sabe aquela obsessão que os garotos têm com dinossauros? Então, é a mesma coisa com Martin e os bombeiros. –decidindo que uma explicação era apropriada, o homem confidenciou com os três a mesa, bem-humorado.

_Dinossauros são bem legais, o problema é que estão todos mortos, entende o que quero dizer? –Heero até se sentiu confortável em brincar um pouco, mesmo não sendo um requisito da cortesia que devia a população.

_É! –Martin concordou com ênfase e alívio por enfim encontrar alguém que o compreendia. –Eu vou ser bombeiro quando crescer. –em seguida, o garoto informou com invejável e inocente determinação. Ninguém ousaria contrariá-lo.

Relena sorriu, acompanhando a conversa, cativada pela feição de fascínio que o garoto rendia a Heero e tudo o que era representado pelo rapaz.

_Eu sou o tenente Yuy. –Heero deu a mão para o garoto. Continuou sentado, porém, por que era até mais confortável conversarem assim.

_Martin Zala.

_Sabe, Martin, o trabalho de um bombeiro é muito importante. –entoando suas palavras com rigor, Heero comentou.

_Eu sei. –Martin respondeu o mais solene que sua idade lhe permitia.

_E perigoso. –ampliou, curvando uma sobrancelha.

_Eu sei, mas eu sou corajoso.

_Tenho certeza que sim. –enfim Heero sorriu. Pareceu deliberar por um instante antes de questionar: –É isso mesmo que você quer?

_Sim, senhor! –enérgico, Martin parecia pronto, seguro do que se esperava dele. Era de fato tão inspirador, que Heero não resistiu:

_Então, por que não passa no nosso quartel um dia desses? Escada 5, sabe onde fica?

Martin não sabia bem, assim olhou para o pai, procurando uma resposta. O homem assentiu.

_Um par de mãos disposto como o seu pode ser útil em um dos nossos turnos.

_Isso é sério? –Martin estava no mínimo extático.

_Claro, é só combinar com nosso capitão.

_Que demais! –e garoto pulou em comemoração.

_Muito obrigado, tenente. É muito generoso da sua parte. –emocionado, o pai expressou.

Heero meneou a cabeça:

_Não é nada demais.

_Que máximo! Pai, podemos ir amanhã? –não havia tempo a perder.

_Calma, precisamos conversar com sua mãe.

_Tchau, tenente! –Martin parecia que ia explodir de alegria.

_Obrigado outra vez. –o pai se despediu.

_Tenham uma boa noite. –Heero mesurou com a cabeça.

Martin correu na frente do pai até a mãe, que os esperava a certa distância com seus outros dois filhos. Ele já ia gritando a novidade. O pai o seguiu, risonho.

_Uau, isso foi ótimo… –Relena maravilhara-se.

Heero meneou a cabeça outra vez dispensando o elogio.

_Gosta de crianças? –Zechs quis saber.

_Não vejo porque não gostar.

Zechs achou a reposta de Heero razoável.

_Certo, quantos filhos pretende ter? –verificou, assim.

_Zechs! Eu vou te matar! –Relena cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos.

_É só uma brincadeira, Lena, calma!

Heero ficou um pouco sem graça, mas dessa vez não aguentou e riu.

_Misericórdia, Zechs… Você não consegue se conter por uma noite? –ela não se contentou com as emendas do irmão.

_Dá uma olhada, até o Heero riu. –ele tentou outra vez, risonho.

_Está tudo bem, Lena. –passivo, Heero avisou.

_Não, nós não viemos aqui, com a maior boa vontade, para sermos aloprados assim pelo meu próprio irmão! –ela reclamou, obviamente inconformada, exagerada. –Depois de tudo isso, Zechs, você me força a pedir uma sobremesa! Eu não ia pedir, mas por sua culpa, eu vou ser obrigada! –e informou, enérgica, tentando sustentar o teatro de braveza, o riso escapando pelos olhos.

_Ah, estou entendendo tudo agora, Lena… Quer me culpar pelas suas gordices…

Ela assumiu uma atitude inocente, os olhos azuis convincentes virados para o alto.

Depois os irmãos gargalharam, enquanto Heero só meneou a cabeça, voltando a se concentrar em comer.

Estava sendo mais divertido do que ele imaginou. É verdade que ele não tinha imaginado nada preciso. Havia apenas uma vaga ideia em sua mente de que não seria assim tão fácil interagir com Zechs. Sempre ficava aquela impressão de que ele seria superprotetor, isto porque Heero tomava a situação por si. Ou, quem sabe Zechs agia tão cordial devido à presença de Relena? De qualquer modo, estava entendendo-o e se acostumando com a presença do rapaz.

_Eu assisti a reportagem também. –e depois que descansara das gargalhadas múltiplas, Zechs retomou a conversa.

_O que foi que houve? –demonstrando curiosidade, Relena se dirigiu a Heero. Diante a delonga dele em respondê-la, ela perguntou mais, com seriedade. –Foi perigoso?

_Você quer realmente saber isso? –Heero brincou. Mas ela sorriu, aparentemente acima dos medos iniciais que surgem em qualquer pessoa próxima de um bombeiro.

_Tudo bem, eu mesma respondo: sempre é perigoso. –e Relena soou bastante bem-humorada.

_A verdade é que eu nunca paro para pensar nisso. –Heero revelou, o olhar perdido além do copo do qual bebia.

_Já se acostumou? –Relena propôs.

_Não sei. Não é tão simples assim. –e soava vago de propósito, preferindo não expor as complexidades de sua função.

Zechs assentiu:

_Confesso que fiquei surpreso ao assistir você entrar naquela casa, Heero. Olhando você agora, até parece mentira. –com a voz carregada de assombro, adicionou. Trazia uma expressão humilde e sincera para reverberar sua frase.

Heero o observou, retraído, ouvindo-o continuar:

_Entrar no mar é quase como entrar em uma casa em chamas – nós dois estamos debaixo dos caprichos da natureza. Mas ninguém depende de mim. Se eu me arrisco, é praticamente por prazer… para me provar… você, não.

Heero passou um minuto sem dizer nada. Relena, ao seu lado, sorria agora mais assombrada que Zechs, satisfeita com a atitude do irmão, levada também pelo raciocínio dele a admirar Heero ainda mais.

Embora ainda tivesse o que elogiar, Zechs não quis falar mais. Imaginou que soaria pedante, forçado, rancoroso até se continuasse. Já tinha entendido que Heero era reservado e discreto quando se tratava de sua posição. Tinha certeza que seria perdoado por sua admiração, contudo. Era adequada, compreensível e esperada.

Era a primeira vez que conhecia alguém tão importante quanto Heero. Seu pai poderia ser ministro e Zechs havia se deparado com famosos, ricos e bem-sucedidos diversas vezes em sua vida, pessoas que tinham como afirmar que realizaram grandes feitos e receberam grandes prêmios. Mas nenhuma delas se resignava a estar de prontidão para ajudar qualquer um em qualquer imprevisto ou se dedicava a aprender como resgatar alguém de uma infinidade de perigos.

Não havia mais dúvidas de que Heero era a pessoa certa para sua irmã.

* * *

Bom dia!

Já era para eu ter vindo antes aqui com as novidades, mas tive que ponderar algumas decisões antes de postar.

Estamos na parada 15 da nossa jornada romântica. Aconteceu bastante coisa até aqui. O que mais está reservado para Heero e Relena?

Espero que a sinopse não tenha ficado ridícula e o capítulo fofinho demais.

Pássaro de Fogo está sendo composto meio como novela, na hora e de acordo com o que acontece, sem muito plano.

Não sei quantos capítulos vamos ter, eu vou escrever até perder a graça, até sentir que chegou a hora do granfinale.

Quero agradecer a todos meus tripulantes e passageiros nessa jornada! É um prazer contar com vocês!

Beijos e abraços!

05.02.2017


	16. 16

**No último capítulo…**

Heero e Relena chegam para o jantar com Zechs, que se prova um verdadeiro maroto, provocando os dois sempre que possível, deixando a noite para lá de divertida. Os dois rapazes se conhecem um pouco melhor e Zechs expressa seu respeito por Heero e por sua profissão, contente por Relena ter encontrado alguém de bastante dignidade para namorar. Depois do lanche, Heero é abordado por um garotinho que o assistiu agir no vídeo do jornal. Martin é fascinado pelos bombeiros e Heero o convida a ir conhecer o quartel.

::::::::

 **16**

_Eu não faço nada demais. –Heero nunca esperara encontrar tanto reconhecimento na pessoa do cunhado. Eles mal se conheciam.

Por isso ficou contente por não ter dado a entrevista e sabia que seria julgado ilógico por essa opinião se a expressasse. Se Zechs tinha concluído tudo aquilo apenas pela reportagem que assistiu, o que mais pensaria dele se o ouvisse falar? Não havia nada para falar. Acabaria fazendo alguma declaração vazia e insossa, arriscada a não cair bem no ouvido.

O que mais os outros tinham concluído?

O pequeno Martin foi reafirmado de que os bombeiros eram heróis.

Mas tantas pessoas assistiram, julgaram e comentaram o vídeo…

Heero não parava para pensar no perigo e também não parava para pensar que seu trabalho era público.

Olhou em redor e pensou no que Zechs dissera.

Podia ser uma honra, mas podia ser um fardo também.

Por isso que sempre preferiu a distância dos holofotes. Seu pai ensinara que para fazer o bem, não é necessário plateia. Era até preferível o anonimato.

Era um modo de pôr um limite e conseguir superar as próprias falhas também. Por que infelizmente, nem tudo era apenas sucesso.

_Não diga isso. Não há nada errado em ser reconhecido. –Relena acudiu, tocando-o no ombro, iluminando-o com o mais doce dos sorrisos. –Eu danço pelos aplausos também.

Ele sorriu timidamente para ela e continuou pensativo. Era uma ideia a qual se acostumar.

Então, lembraram-se de voltar a comer. Acabaram retomando a conversa minutos depois, dessa vez com assuntos mais leves. Zechs voltou a falar do endosso em que ia participar para uma marca de relógios esportivos de alta tecnologia. Frisou que não era uma questão de dinheiro, mas sim de divulgação da própria imagem. Ouvindo as explicações de Zechs, Heero refletiu que aquele era outro tipo de reconhecimento.

_Então, vocês vão me acompanhar na sobremesa? –Relena aproveitou um intervalo na conversa para propor. Sinalizou ao garçom e pediu o cardápio outra vez.

_Vou analisar as opções. Estou de férias, mas não posso abusar… meu técnico é mil vezes pior que o Ned. –Zechs considerou, preocupado de repente, alfinetando a irmã.

_Não é nada. –ela desdenhou, rápida, abrindo a carta direto na página dos doces e correndo os olhos apreciativa pelas imagens ilustrativas.

Heero imitou a ação, apesar de seu desinteresse. Cada um deliberou silenciosamente o que pedir, caso pedisse.

_Mas no fim, você não me contou o que houve. –e a voz de Relena cortou o instante de concentração sutilmente.

Ninguém se manifestou, sendo óbvio que ela se dirigia a Heero, que suspirou, fechou o cardápio sem escolher nada e o colocou de lado. Relena decidiu pelo sundae e Zechs por um pedaço de cheesecake.

_Um incêndio em um dos bangalôs da Alameda Albatroz. Uma senhora cadeirante ficou presa no segundo andar. Tivemos de entrar para resgatá-la e retirá-la de _Magirus_. O incêndio se alastrou bem rápido. A família perdeu praticamente tudo, a casa foi condenada pela Defesa Civil, mas a senhora está passando bem. Recebi uma atualização do estado de saúde dela antes de sair do quartel. –pausadamente, Heero narrou fato por fato sem se preocupar com coesão. Relena o escutou com o queixo apoiado nas duas mãos.

_Você precisa assistir ao vídeo. –Zechs reiterou.

_Eu vou.

Lançando um olhar de viés para Zechs, Heero terminou de beber sua Coca-Cola. Zechs entendeu bem que estava se intrometendo demais e riu, divertido, voltando a dar sua atenção a Relena.

Mal tinha chegado o sorvete, ela já estava atacando a taça com gosto enquanto tentava comentar sobre o concurso que iria acontecer no qual Tint iria ser tutora e Ane iria participar. Murmurou que só não ia também esse ano porque coincidira com a gala de Odelia. Gostava muito do acampamento e partilhou algumas boas lembranças com eles. E o que mais lamentava era não poder ir para participar da oficina da Karimova. Em seguida, mencionou por cima a ideia do conservatório de selecionar mais um casal de bailarinos principais.

_Mas isto é totalmente em _off_. –pontuou antes de mais uma colherada bem servida.

Heero e Zechs ficaram surpresos e acederam com a cabeça quanto ao sigilo.

_Como estamos aqui, não podemos deixar de brincar em um dos videogames. –Zechs largou o garfo ao comentar.

_Essas coisas nunca foram meu forte. –Relena replicou, desanimada, bebendo o fim do sorvete derretido misturado com a calda de chocolate.

_Não fale assim… você sempre foi uma ótima oponente. –chocado com a reação da irmã, Zechs buscou confortá-la.

_Isso porque eu sempre perdia. –ela rebateu, agressivamente aborrecida.

_E você Heero, arrisca um jogo de Mortal Kombat? –ele se ergueu do lugar.

_Sempre foi minha especialidade… –Heero constatou, também se pondo de pé e colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

_Que coincidência… –Zechs ronronou.

Relena meneou a cabeça, divertida, seguindo os dois.

Eles compraram suas fichas e pararam na frente da máquina. Trocaram um fito ousado e, depois de inserir as fichas, selecionaram seus personagens. Quando Zechs viu que Heero escolhera Sub-Zero, não teve dúvidas em selecionar Scorpion. Relena ficou assistindo, sem saber o que pensar sobre a rivalidade frívola:

_Alguma chance de nós sairmos daqui antes de fechar? –ela checou, brincalhona, pensando se devia procurar algo com que se distrair por sua vez. Gostava das mesas de _Pinball_.

_Isso vai ser rápido. –Zechs afirmou, convencido.

_Não tenha tanta certeza. –Heero franziu uma sobrancelha, sensato.

Zechs selecionou o modo torneio.

O narrador comandou com sua voz sinistra:

_ _Fight_.

Os dois nem piscavam. Davam combos em cima de combos e o primeiro embate terminou em poucos segundos, abrindo para o segundo round. O primeiro _fatality_ foi Zechs quem realizou. Enquanto Scorpion incendiava seu adversário, ele lançou um olhar divertido e confiante que Heero não retribuiu.

Passaram para a próxima partida. Eles viravam os joysticks e apertavam os botões com tanta velocidade e precisão que era impossível acompanhar as sequências. Quando Relena deu por si, já estavam no outro round e em segundos Sub-Zero dava seu _fatality_ , censurado.

Nenhuma demonstração de vitória da parte de Heero, só o esboço de um sorriso. Zechs armou uma carranca e deu o sinal do início do penúltimo round. Estava um a um. Só havia duas possibilidades agora: ou a vitória ou o empate completo.

O grupo de amigos que agora também jogava acabou se interessando pela competição e parara junto de Relena, deixando seus jogos de corrida para lá.

Nada iria desconcentrá-los agora, muito menos a pressão da plateia ao redor que, animada, torcia e vibrava com as façanhas dos dois rapazes que jogavam como se esta fosse a única ocupação que tinham, o dia todo, a vida inteira.

Relena não estava de toda contente com a tensão que eles emanavam. Tinha entendido que seria uma noite divertida, um momento de descontração para estreitar os laços entre eles. Agora, ficava preocupada vendo o jeito que jogavam, como se nada mais importasse, receando que aquela brincadeira estragasse o propósito da noite.

A competitividade de Zechs ela conhecia de primeira mão, por mais bondoso que ele fosse, tanto que sua verdadeira vocação se revelou ser o esporte. Não se surpreendeu ao ver que Heero também levava o jogo bastante a sério, visto sua notada tendência em estar no controle. Ela não interveio, entretanto, por que, por outro lado, eles pareciam estar gostando bastante de se enfrentar. Talvez fosse algo natural para eles, ela decidiu, e continuou assistindo com atenção indivisa a sequência entontecedora de golpes que eles executavam.

A molecada comemorou quando assistiram o segundo _fatality_ do Scorpion. A personagem se multiplicou comicamente na tela, com os braços levantados, e depois todas as suas cópias atacaram Sub-Zero de uma vez, fazendo-o deixar escapar um grito atrás da tela preta da censura.

_ _Scorpion wins. Flawless victory._ –o narrador proclamou com sua voz mecânica e profunda. – _Fatality._

_Qual é a graça se censuraram tudo? –entretanto, um dos amigos reclamou, cruzando os braços. Relena olhou o desconhecido ao seu lado, um tanto chocada, mas acabou admitindo sua tivesse razão, segundo o ponto de vista do objetivo do jogo, pelo menos.

É claro que depois dessa rodada a autoconfiança de Zechs aumentou em duzentos por cento. Ele respirou fundo, tentando evitar que isso atrapalhasse seu desempenho. Tinha a chance de derrotar Heero, e roubando uma olhadela de seu adversário, estranhou vê-lo impassível e focado, sem uma linha no rosto traindo contrariedade, frustração ou apreensão. Era a estátua de gelo de sempre. Seu personagem não podia combinar mais com ele.

_Está pronto? –Zechs resolveu falar algo para animar a batalha final.

Virando o olho na direção dele, Heero o perfurou com seu fito azul diamantino:

_Você está?

O pessoal estava curtindo o evento feito fosse uma final de copa do mundo. Relena deixou-se contagiar e incentivou:

_Mostra para ele, Heero!

_Era para você estar torcendo para mim. –Zechs olhou para trás e a repreendeu com uma expressão engraçada de ultrajo e desgosto.

Rindo, ela deu de ombros, descaradamente favorecendo o namorado.

A partida final se iniciava.

Vencer o torneio se tornara questão de honra para Zechs. Já a Heero restara apenas frustrá-lo com o empate. Mesmo assim, ele aceitara a missão com prazer, apesar de não ter nenhuma intenção em aborrecer Zechs. Podia ser só um jogo, mas por que jogar se não era para levar a sério? Deixou um sorriso felino esboçar em seus lábios e desferiu uma sequência de golpes no adversário, tantos que levou vários segundos para Scorpion poder reagir. Roubou um relance de Zechs e percebeu-o totalmente concentrado no _game_.

Zechs não piscou, porém, não viu o primeiro round passar. Tentou o possível, mas não conseguiu reagir aos ataques de Heero. Sub-Zero tinha a vantagem na última luta. Praguejou algo entre dentes apesar de sua compostura.

_Eu pensei que você estava pronto… –Heero espicaçou, mordaz, mesmo que não sorrisse.

Algumas jogadas depois, a tela se escureceu outra vez depois de Sub-Zero agarrar Scorpion pelo pescoço:

_ _Sub-Zero wins. Flawless victory._ _Fatality._

Com alguma descrença, Zechs soltou os controles e sacudiu a cabeça lentamente. A torcida festejava a disputa não menos eletrizante pelo desfecho de empate. Relena se aproximou do irmão e deu um tapinha consolatório no ombro dele.

_Eu sei… eu sei… –e murmurou, burlesca, recebendo uma olhada afiada dele em retribuição. Gargalhou, divertida, e depois se voltou para Heero. –Meu campeão. –deu um beijinho no rosto dele e levou a plateia ao delírio.

Heero não se deu ao trabalho de dizer nada, embora seus olhos estivessem vestidos de um brilho intenso.

_Ele não venceu nada, Lena… nós empatamos. –Zechs fez questão de frisar, careteando desgostoso. –Você estava prestando atenção?

_Tanto faz… –ela sacudiu os ombros, prendendo-se ao braço de Heero, que deixou uma risadinha rosnada escapar.

Zechs sacudiu a cabeça em um último gesto de inconformidade antes de recompor sua pose.

_Fica a deixa para um _tie break_ … –Heero concluiu, prático, tentando não deixar muito aparente que preferia ter vencido.

_Se não estivesse tão tarde, ia ser para já. –Zechs suspirou e comentou.

_Não faltarão oportunidades. –Relena tomou a liberdade de lembrá-los.

_Certo… estão todos satisfeitos? Vou lá fechar nossa conta. –e avisou enquanto o trio se afastava para liberar a máquina. De repente, o Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 tinha ganhado bastante destaque. Os jovens que antes assistiam estavam prontos para experimentar, suas fichas caindo nas slots com um ruído de expectativa.

_Até que me saí bem mesmo fora de forma… –Heero comentou, tranquilo, abraçando Relena pelo ombro. Ela se aninhou no peito dele, risonha. –Não quis jogar nada?

_Não… e confesso que me diverti bastante assistindo vocês dois. –ela explicou. –No fim, parece que você e Zechs se deram bem…

Heero não respondeu, pensativo. Tinha conduzido Relena até próximo do caixa, onde Zechs aguardava a maquininha de cartão concluir o pagamento. Não ficaram a distância de serem ouvidos, entretanto.

_Eu sei que ele é terrível… –ela prosseguiu, alegre. –Mas eu o amo muito.

Heero assentiu, agradado com o modo carinhoso com que Relena falava do irmão. Saber que Zechs sempre a tratara tão bem fazia seu respeito se confirmar.

_Não se preocupe. –ele beijou o alto dos cabelos dela. –Eu não sou ciumento. –e brincou com ela, pois sentira que precisava dizer algo mais.

Relena se afastou dele para poder olhar bem em seu rosto antes de explodir em uma deliciosa risada diante da ironia do gracejo. Heero sorriu caloroso e divertido, orgulhoso por sua piada ter sido aprovada.

_Você também é terrível! –ela o provocou entre risos enquanto ele sorria rendido ao encanto dela. Ela esticou-se e conseguiu roubar um beijo dele.

Heero nunca tinha ganhado um beijo tão risonho antes. Ele gostou da ideia e a abraçou pela cintura, confiante em beijá-la de volta com um pouco mais de intensidade. O estabelecimento estava praticamente vazio e dessa vez não se importavam se fossem flagrados por Zechs.

Foram interrompidos antes, contudo, pois o telefone dele tocou no bolso em um alerta de mensagem e Relena ouviu o seu reagir dentro da bolsa ao mesmo tempo. Ele procurou o aparelho e percebeu que alguém mandara algo no grupo. Tint criara um Instagram para Allegra e mandava o link, recrutando todos para segui-lo.

Relena leu a mensagem com ele:

_Dá uma curtida… –incentivou.

_Eu não tenho conta. –murmurou em resposta. Para que precisava de um Instagram? Ela riu e sacudiu a cabeça diante do acabrunhamento dele. Alguém estava digitando algo no grupo, mas quando o alerta disparou, Zechs já chegara com o comentário:

_Oras, isso me deu uma ideia…

Relena ergueu os olhos para ele da primeira postagem da Allegra e curvou as sobrancelhas em interrogativa.

_Vamos tirar uma foto de recordação. –ele logo esclareceu, bonachão.

Os três se ajuntaram com Relena na frente, entre os rapazes, e Zechs empunhou seu celular, fazendo a selfie.

_Manda para mim! –ela pediu prontamente, ao passo que Zechs conferia o resultado:

_Ficou muito boa… Posso postar? –pediu, dirigindo-se a Heero especificamente.

Ele levou um segundo para decidir, mas assentiu. Não sabia bem porque deveria privar o cunhado disso. Não via a razão das pessoas gostarem tanto de redes sociais. Será que ia ter de abrir um Instagram afinal de contas? Criar um perfil do Facebook já tinha sido custoso. Entrava pouco, mesmo que já tivesse aprendido a ver sua utilidade.

Muito satisfeita, Relena olhava a foto em seu celular e, com o toque de alguns botões, compartilhou-a no grupo, caminhando e teclando, guardada dentro do abraço de Heero, ao prosseguir com os rapazes em direção à saída.

_Espero que tenham se divertido. –Zechs mencionou por fim, caloroso e contido, recuperando sua atitude lassa. –Gostei muito de conhecer você, Heero.

Heero assentiu, marcial e digno, expressando sua silenciosa recíproca.

_Sempre é bom passar tempo com você, Zechs. –Relena guardou o telefone na bolsa e reforçou, lhe direcionando um grande sorriso.

_Ainda bem. –ele brincou com ela. –Prometo que aproveitarei minha temporada aqui para ficar mais com você. –e assegurou, admitindo que precisava dar-lhe mais atenção. Comparada a todo o tempo que passaram juntos, a separação deles era recente e estranha a ambos.

Relena abraçou o irmão em despedida e depois foi a vez de Heero apertar a sua mão.

_Obrigado pela noite. –Heero foi sincero.

_Até mais, se cuidem. –Zechs exibiu um sorriso discreto ao mesurar com a cabeça.

_Tchau, Zechs… –indo a direções opostas, Relena voltou-se para trás uma última vez, deixando vazar pela expressão o quanto ficara grata com o passeio.

Ele se sentia realizado ao vê-la tão contente. Acenou, cheio de estirpe, usando a mão e a cabeça, deu as costas e partiu de uma vez. Agora tinha certeza de que Relena estava em boas mãos.

::::::::

_Você tem certeza? –Akane exigiu saber antes de entrarem.

_Mas é claro que tenho. Já faz tempo que eu te disse que queria um! –Lya se armou, colocando as mãos na cintura, bloqueando a porta do estúdio de body art.

_Não, não é disso que estou falando. –Akane atalhou, a voz lenta. –Quero saber se tem certeza de que não está fazendo isso para o Miksa.

Lya teve de parar antes de responder dessa vez.

_Tenho certeza. –e respondeu confiante.

Akane assentiu, satisfeita enfim, e entraram.

Nadia ficou dando voltinhas no limitado espaço de espera, conferindo as fotografias de trabalhos anteriores expostas pelas paredes como portfolio. Lya debruçou no balcãozinho aguardando o atendimento e Akane ficou junto dela.

_Olha só a ruivinha… –uma moça surgiu de trás de uma cortina barulhenta de pingentes, vinda de uma das salas de trabalho. Ela sorria felina, jogando o cabelo coberto de mechas de todas as cores possíveis para trás, bagunçando seus fios lisos. –Resolveu aceitar minha sugestão e fazer aquela tatuagem na costela?

_A _hashtag_ "força, foco, fé" tem muito a ver comigo, mas não estou à altura de carregar uma breguice dessas a vida toda… –eloquente, Ane se escusou, divertida.

Dinah caiu na risada, concordando, ao passo que Lya retorceu as sobrancelhas, boiando na piada interna.

_Quem precisa dos seus serviços é minha amiga aqui… –e indicou Lya consigo com uma quebrada de cabeça, e a loira se endireitou e grudou a vista na aparência linda, mas não convencional de Dinah. A artista não tinha só os cabelos coloridos, mas exibia um olho azul e outro castanho, compondo toda uma exuberância junto aos piercings vários no rosto e orelhas.

_Pois não? –e com seu timbre ronronado, colocou as mãos na cintura descoberta entre o top cropped e a calça baixa.

_Meu nome é Lya e eu quero colocar um piercing _microdermal_. –ao recitar essas palavras, ela se sentiu dentro de um programa da TLC.

Com a aparição de Dinah, Nadia gravitou até as outras meninas, acompanhando o diálogo. Dinah trocou um olhar com ela:

_E você, gracinha, vai fazer um também?

_Ah, não, só vim fazer companhia. –incomodada, Nadia se opôs, sem conseguir se lembrar do porque aceitara vir. Não concordava em nada com a ideia. Até pensou que Akane ia conseguir fazer o que ela não pôde – convencer Lya a abandonar aquela vontade. Pelo contrário, deu todo o apoio e ainda indicou o estúdio onde o namorado fazia as tatuagens.

Dinah não precisou se esforçar para perceber a oposição completa dela e resolveu focar em Lya:

_Vai querer no rosto?

_Isto, no zigoma esquerdo.

_Ótimo. Já pensou no tipo de joia?

_Queria uma pedrinha simples, azul, para combinar com a cor do meu olho.

Dinah somente assentiu, foi atrás do balcãozinho e tirou uma tabela com amostras. Houve uma discussão de cinco minutos nos quais Ane e Lya percorreram a vista pelas opções e apontaram o tamanho de cristal que combinava mais.

_Esse vai ficar lindo e bem discreto. –Dinah corroborou. Nadia apareceu e olhou por cima do ombro de Ane qual tinha sido escolhido. –Ideal para uma bailarina. Vai vir com ela, Ane?

Lya e Akane trocaram um olhar deliberativo. Havia de repente algo escrito nos olhos de Lya que denunciava hesitação.

_Claro!

_Não precisa ficar nervosa, Lya… você não vai nem ter tempo de sentir dor. –Dinah consolou, ronronante. –E você, quer ver como faz? –e se dirigiu a Nadia, que ainda olhava o mostruário de aplicações.

_Ah, tudo bem… –estava ali por causa da amiga e não ia abandoná-la agora.

As quatro jovens marcharam até a sala. Nadia se preocupava em verificar se tudo estava limpo e esterilizado. Akane, já acostumada com o ambiente, tinha total confiança no trabalho de Dinah.

Lya deitou na maca e apoiou o rosto de lado. Dinah se aproximou e não levou nem um minuto para pôr o piercing na pele sem falhas da moça que, de fato, só sentiu a dor depois que o procedimento terminara. Depois limpado o pouquinho de sangue, ficara pronta para ir deslumbrar o mundo com seu novo brilho.

_Ai… –Nadia se concentrou no inchaço leve e na vermelhidão que via na face de Lya. –Você não podia ter colado uma pedrinha no dente? –e lamentou ao olhar o resultado de perto.

_Ficou lindo! –Ane vibrou, observando o Swarovski captar a luz intensa da sala e cintilar. –E o Ned nem vai achar tão ruim…

Lya abriu um grande sorriso exultante, admirando seu acessório novo no espelho que Dinah lhe oferecera. A lente com aumento a deixava ver como o acabamento era perfeito, feito ela tivesse nascido com o cristalzinho preso em sua pele.

_Gostou? –Dinah indagou só para cumprir protocolo. Também não precisava se esforçar para saber a resposta. Eram tão transparentes aquelas meninas…

_Sim! Ficou do jeitinho que imaginei! E não doeu nada!

Dando as instruções dos cuidados a sua cliente, Dinah as conduziu de volta a entrada para o pagamento.

_Obrigada pela preferência. –e brincou com Ane e Lya, porque, quanto a Nadia, ela ainda retorcia o nariz, contrariada. –Espero vê-las em breve! –para se despedir, abraçou as amigas, mas acenou com a cabeça em direção de Nadia, que só devolveu o mesmo gesto.

_O que foi aquilo sobre a tatuagem na costela, Ane? –Lya quis se inteirar enquanto caminhavam pela calçada de volta as scooters.

_Eu vim com o Duo aqui terça, no almoço, para ele terminar um sombreado. Conversando, disse que a única coisa que eu faria era uma frase na costela, e aí começamos a brincar… sabe como Duo é… –e riu gostoso, lembrando todas as frases absurdas que ele sugeriu. "Força, foco, fé" fora a melhorzinha.

Lya riu um pouco e entregou-lhe o capacete.

_Já que saímos, podíamos ir comer agora. Tem uma lanchonete aqui perto que prepara aquela… como chama, Liliushka?

_Tapioca, Nanusha.

_Hum, estou dentro.

Montaram as três nas motinhas e não perderam tempo.

_É disso também que fazem aquelas bolinhas do _bubble tea_ , né? –Lya comentou depois que já estavam comendo, sentadas na calçada beirando o café. Recheara a sua com queijo branco e peito de peru.

_Amo _bubble tea_! –Nadia murmurou, mastigando. A sua opção foi a mais fitness de todas – rúcula e tomate seco.

Ane, por outro lado, ousou pedindo ovo mexido, presunto, queijo e tomate de recheio. Se coubesse, tinha caprichado mais e comia com muito gosto.

_Sua tapioca está com uma cara ótima. –Lya tomou um gole do suco gelado e observou, antes de voltar a comer, por sua vez.

_Toma cuidado… comendo assim, vai acabar que nem a Laios. –Nadia alfinetou.

_Oras, o que tem a Mitra? –Lya franziu as sobrancelhas douradas e seu piercing cintilou.

_Não viu o Oz brigando com ela? Ele não conseguia erguer ela direito. Quase caíram praticando o _fishdive_ esta manhã.

_Ah, eu acho que faltou ele respirar direito… –Ane murmurou.

_Nada, ela está engordando. –Nadia seguiu secretando veneno.

_Coitada. –Lya lamuriou.

_Ele me disse que vai pedir pra Mashkina trocar ele de par. –Nadia disse mais.

_Ah, só porque você quer! –Lya atacou, rindo maliciosa.

Nadia corou, exposta e ultrajada.

_Não tem nada a ver comigo! Você fala assim só porque está bem com o Miksa. Eu tenho que dançar com o Piers Ivo!

Ane meneou a cabeça, achando graça:

_Qual o problema com ele?

_É um molenga! Não me acompanha, não me segura do jeito certo… Não sei o que está fazendo no grupo avançado!

_E ainda vai para o acampamento… –Lya pilheriou.

_É um absurdo!

Ane riu da revolta de Nadia:

_Eu dancei com ele no teste. Não foi tão mal assim.

_Então pega pra você… eu admito: quero mesmo o Oz. Além de impecável, é um gostoso – prontofalei. –corou horrores, mas assumiu.

Lya e Ane riram escandalosas e concordaram.

_Prefiro o Miksa ainda… –mas Lya avisou depois. –Sempre…

_Ele é excelente bailarino. –Ane conteve-se a essa opinião.

_Por que tem que fazer essa cara toda vez que falo dele? Ele é muito simpático e bonito. É um ótimo par, o melhor que já tive…

_Pra dançar, é mesmo. Mas melhor parar aí. No mais, ele é furada.

Lya deu de ombros. Não aceitava a opinião de Ane. Já era a segunda vez que ouvia algo assim sobre o Miksa da parte da ruiva. Entretanto, não tinha parado para considerar porque ela desaprovava o rapaz. Lya continuava escolhendo ignorar o modo como ele tratava o resto do elenco feminino da companhia.

Nadia bufou, abstendo-se de fazer qualquer colocação. Já tentara abrir o olho da amiga e, sem sucesso, decidiu largar ela se virar. Ane ter assumido aquela tarefa não a surpreendia, embora não cresse que ela ia conseguir tampouco. Pelo menos nisso Ane não apoiava Lya. Já bastava o lance do piercing… Paciência nunca tinha sido o forte de Nadia. Ela não era só cheia de si, era capaz demais.

Foi providencial o telefone de Akane tocar. Tint queria um relatório da aventura. Só não tinha acompanhado porque era dia do Lian Gong. Ficou desapontada por Ane não ter colocado um _microdermal_ também. Achava que lhe cairia bem.

_Não sabemos como o Ned vai reagir. –Ane mencionou a esmo.

_Acho que ele nem vai notar… –Tint apresentou, simplista.

_Ele vai é surtar. –Ane distinguiu nitidamente Relena ao fundo, propondo um tanto derrotista.

Tint estalou a língua.

_É, ele não gostou nada quando viu os furos da minha orelha. Como se fizesse alguma diferença… –razoável, Ane se lembrou. No dia da sua primeira audição para o conservatório, notou o jeito que ele encarou o piercing no hélice que ela usava, feito um corvo assassino.

Trocaram mais algumas palavras e encerraram a conversa.

_Será que não tiraram nenhuma foto? –com a curiosidade pouco saciada, Tint perguntou em voz alta. Relena estava brincando com Allegra em seu colo:

_Amanhã você vê como ficou.

_E quando vai levar Zechs para nos visitar nos ensaios? –colocando o celular no chão, diante de si, Tint virou-se e deitou sobre a perna. Estava alongando seu espacate na eterna busca e manutenção da abertura perfeita.

_Nem começa, Tint.

_Ué, mas ele não disse que queria ver sua turma?

_Disse… talvez semana que vem… vamos programar.

_Ah… eu até que tenho chance com ele ainda, sabe?

_Ah é? –jocosa, Relena quis saber mais.

_Sou bem parecida com essa tal de Noin…

_Eu falei pra você não começar, Tint. –seca, Relena rebateu, olhando de forma amável para Allegra enquanto a gatinha tentava brigar com uma das borlas da manta jogada no sofá.

_Uma garota pode sonhar… –murmurou, o celular entre seus cotovelos, o corpo então deitado no chão e as mãos apoiando seu rosto, enquanto seguia admirando a selfie recebida da noite anterior, o zoom focado na figura de Zechs e seus sedutores olhos azuis.

Relena olhou do alto do sofá o que Tint fazia e sacudiu a cabeça, reprobatória:

_E como fica o Danny nisso tudo? –e resolveu instigar, a voz se desfazendo em uma gozação exasperada.

_Não sei… só espero que ele esteja preparando algo especial para nosso aniversário. –e Tint suspirou, desligando a tela, erguendo o corpo e se deitando sobre a outra perna dessa vez.

Relena revirou os olhos, achando engraçado. Pegou seu celular por sua vez e clicou Allegra deitada de barriga para cima, praticando seus golpes de predador mortal nas franjas da almofada. Pensou que o nome da gatinha combinava com a disposição dela e estava se apegando mais rápido do que pensara.

Então decidiu mandar uma mensagem para Zechs. Afinal de contas, ele tinha prometido passar mais tempo com ela.

Quando as garotas voltaram ao alojamento, encontraram o diabo sobre quem falavam saindo risonho do prédio, caminhando e jogando o cabelo feito um modelo de passarela.

_Senhoritas… –ele as cumprimentou, inclinando a cabeça.

_Boa-noite, Miksa. –Akane respondeu.

_Miksa… –Lya suspirou.

Nadia sorriu com pouca vontade.

Os quatro pararam para conversar.

_Como estão?

_Está tudo bem. Estávamos jantando… –Lya liderou a interação.

_Você está diferente, Natalya… estou vendo algo no seu rosto… –Miksa apertou os olhos e ergueu a mão até onde percebera algo brilhar. Não a tocou, porém, deixando-a curtir a tensão.

Akane se perguntava se era tudo calculado da parte dele. Ele era bonito, mas arrogante, ela não gostava do jeito que ele se aproximava das garotas sabendo que era irresistível.

Nadia cingiu a cintura com as mãos ante tanta petulância dele.

_É, coloquei hoje… é um _microdermal_. –comentou de forma charmosa, movendo-se com um pouco de vergonha.

_Ficou linda. –ele praticamente murmurou. Seu sorriso era o que falava mais alto. –Eu estava pensando em dar uma volta. Não querem me acompanhar? A noite está tão agradável…

_Vou pôr meu sono em dia… –Nadia explicou.

_Eu tenho umas coisas para fazer… –Akane sempre tinha algo para fazer e ninguém estranhou sua justificativa. Mas a verdade era que ela não queria estar com ele. Era um mala e ela preferia fazer uma hora de esteira a aguentar a conversa mole que ele tinha todas as intenções de derramar sobre elas. Como se um fora não fosse suficiente…

_Entendo. Sem problemas. –mas ele era educado e gentil, ainda assim. –E você, Natalya?

_Acho uma ótima ideia! Se não se importar, é claro…

_Por que me importaria? –e mesmo que Nadia e Akane não estivessem sob efeito do feitiço Miksa, o sorriso dele aqueceu seus corações pelo segundo que elas permitiram. Lya praticamente derreteu. –Será um prazer! Fiquei sabendo de um vernissage incrível. Quer dar uma olhada comigo? –ele foi falando e rumando em direção do local que estacionara seu Toyota, esquecendo-se completamente das outras duas garotas.

_Tchau, meninas! –Lya foi seguindo-o, sorrindo, abanando o rabinho feito um cachorrinho, e quase não se lembrou de se despedir. –Não está falando dos trabalhos daquele grafiteiro, o Xisto, está? Estou louca para ver… –e nem esperou as amigas responderem, deixando claro para todos, esforçando-se que ficasse bem claro para Miksa, que só ele importava para ela no mundo.

_Esse mesmo! –ele devolveu. Conforme foram se afastando, sua conversa foi ficando ininteligível, mas não as risadas bobas de Lya.

Nadia comunicou sua ojeriza com Akane por meio de um olhar afiado. Akane franziu o rosto, odiando ter que concordar com a colega:

_Isso não vai terminar bem. –reclamou, começando a caminhar para a porta.

_Desde que termine. –Nadia replicou, aborrecida.

Akane olhou sobre o ombro, para trás, feito ainda pudesse vê-los. Podia bem ter ido. Mas Lya ia detestar a vela e sua presença provavelmente não adiantaria nada em dissolver aquela obsessão pelo primeiro bailarino Don Juan. Talvez só a aumentaria

Ao subirem as escadarias, Nadia estava falando com ela sobre um circuito de exercícios que viu uma bailarina famosa no Instagram demonstrar e que queria tentar e, embora estivesse prestando atenção, Ane sorriu sozinha pensando que admirava muito Lya e todos os que deixam bem claro o quanto estão apaixonados.

* * *

Boa-noite!

Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo! Demorei um pouco para aprontá-lo, mas depois de muito tempo na prancheta, consegui tudo o que queria.

Trabalhar com o Zechs foi uma delícia! Não se preocupem (ou se preocupem, não sei) porque ele ainda vai aprontar mais! huashuashua

O que acha do Miksa? Vocês se arriscariam com ele?

Quero agradecer de coração a todo mundo que acompanha! Obrigada demais pelo apoio e o carinho!

Deixe seus comentários! Estou sempre muito interessada na sua opinião!

23.02.2017


	17. 17

**No último capítulo…**

Heero e Zechs se enfrentam no fliperama, encarnando a atemporal rixa de Mortal Kombat, Sub Zero versus Scorpion. Através empate, os dois se veem com mais motivos para se aceitar e se sentem mais amigos, já se prometendo, um desempate no futuro. Relena está muito contente que ambos estão se dando bem. Akane leva Lya para por um piercing e, acompanhadas também por Nadia, passam um jantar agradável, em um bate-papo animado sobre fofocas do balé. Lya não disfarça mais o quanto está apaixonada por Miksa e, ao encontrar com ele no alojamento, aceita seu convite para um passeio, totalmente fisgada. Akane e Nadia lamentam a péssima escolha da amiga, mas Lya continua sem aceitar os seus avisos.

::::::::

 **17**

O som do taco acertando o chão parou a música.

_ _Znovu_. –ninguém ali precisava de um tradutor para saber o que aquilo significava.

Nedved devia estar querendo provar algo.

Akane e Nadia colocaram as mãos na cintura para descansar e Fanny trocou um fito chocado com a pianista. Valentina, Lya e Dana pararam em primeira posição, as mãos juntas em frente ao corpo, mantendo os rostos inexpressivos porque não iam admitir que não aguentavam mais.

Relena e Tint, junto do resto do corpo de baile, assistiam a tortura ser conduzida. Alguns ainda pareciam surpresos, mas não as bailarinas principais. Elas também não revelavam sua opinião no rosto, apoiadas nas barras, alongando-se de quando em quando, aproveitando o tempo.

_Ditador… – Tint virou-se de costas para Ned e cochichou, alongando uma perna, levando o calcanhar a tocar sua cabeça. Relena franziu as sobrancelhas e tomou um gole de água.

Já tinham visto isso acontecer muitas vezes. Já tinham passado por isso também. Mas havia qualquer coisa de especialmente sanguinária em Ned hoje.

A música reiniciou e as bailarinas obedientes retomaram o _pas de six_ desde o início, sorrindo mais compulsoriamente do que deviam, mas era o melhor que podiam fazer. Interpretavam então as chamas do Pássaro de Fogo, formando um círculo, descrevendo lindos movimentos com os braços e pernas. Depois o desmanchavam, desfilando diante de todos, realizando giros e piruetas em fila, sempre em movimento pelo espaço. Ned travou os olhos com os de Lya ao vê-la passar. Bateu o taco:

_ _Znovu_. –e não exclamava, o que só frisava o tamanho do seu aborrecimento.

Miksa correu a mão pela testa e Daniil abraçou-se, apoiando um cotovelo em uma das mãos. Não podiam ficar a manhã inteira nisso por causa de um piercing.

Mas Ned pediu e o desejo dele era uma ordem.

De novo.

A cada vez que iam, as meninas faziam questão de se esforçar e ser ainda mais precisas e entregues na coreografia. O apoio delas estava com Lya e a vida delas era dançar e não queriam prejudicar ninguém. Bailavam, as piruetas mais sincronizadas já executadas em um ensaio.

_ _Znovu._ –as veias na testa calva de Ned começavam a saltar.

_Terrorista… –Tint sussurrou e Miksa bufou.

Relena dividiu uma olhadela com Akane, que estava mais corada de raiva do que de cansaço enquanto recorria à garrafinha d'água que Mitra lhe passou.

_Nedved… –a primeira bailarina deu um passo a frente, sem sorrisos. Ned desviou os olhos de falcão para ela, captando seu movimento bem antes do que sua voz. –Não seria melhor fazermos uma pausa? –e a voz foi inflexível, deixando-a irreconhecível. Se desse a entender que tinha pena das meninas ou que discordava do juízo dele, nunca iria conseguir fazê-lo concordar com ela. Assim, assumiu um ar imperioso e endureceu os olhos ao pedir.

O instrutor olhou fixo e desconfiado para ela um instante que retumbou na sala toda. Depois ele olhou para a pianista e para as meninas esbaforidas. Ninguém ousava se mover até ele reagir. Ele deu com o bastão no chão:

_Quinze minutos! –gritou. Não, ele também não podia resistir à visita da rainha das Willis. –Laios! Na minha sala! –esbravejou e foi o primeiro a sair pela porta.

Mitra assumiu o porte de um soldado em sentido e engoliu em seco:

_Oh Deus… –ganiu baixinho.

Com as sobrancelhas encurvadas, Akane a tocou no ombro, mas seus olhos estavam em Oz, que retorcia os lábios com desdém em direção das duas, as pálpebras mortas mal disfarçando seu fito contrariado.

Mitra saiu atrás de Ned, e embora ninguém desse importância para o ocorrido, Ane não tirou a vista dela até vê-la sair pela porta. Já sabia o que ia acontecer. Bufou.

_Parabéns. Agora você já pode colocar em seu currículo que sobreviveu a Chacina de Nedved. –ao se aproximar, Tint zoou em tentativa de incentivar Ane.

A ruiva puxou a toalhinha do elástico da legging com agressividade. Com certeza prender a toalha ali também contribuíra em intensificar a cólera de Ned. Foi o melhor lugar que achou –era ali ou enfiar dentro do decote, e já tinha enjoado de ficar indo até a barra para buscar o pano.

_E que tal se eu acrescentar "furou os pneus do carro de Nedved"? –e assim secou-se, parecendo uma boneca de cera esquecida perto demais do fogo, a respiração entrecortada ao replicar.

Tint teve que rir bastante antes de responder qualquer coisa. Relena escancarou os olhos:

_Não cometa nenhuma loucura… o Ned só está reafirmando a autoridade dele.

_Eu coloco debaixo do tópico "realizações" ou "experiência"? –Ane fingiu-se surda a voz da razão.

Mas Relena respirou fundo e insistiu:

_Ane… –tocou-a no ombro, abrindo um sorriso nervoso.

_Acho que em "experiência" vai causar mais efeito. –Tint adicionou, sabotando o trabalho de Relena, ainda sem fôlego de tanto gargalhar. –Uma vez, eu…

_Não dê ideias! –Relena cortou logo, enganchando nas duas e levando-as para reabastecerem suas garrinhas. Quinze minutos para Ned costumavam ser só cinco minutos na vida real. Se elas queriam aproveitar o intervalo, tinham que se apressar e já gastaram um minuto precioso com aquela baboseira.

A primeira coisa que Ane fez ao chegar ao vestiário foi cair largada no banco. Tint até brincou de abaná-la um pouquinho com a toalhinha.

Lya entrou logo depois:

_Eu estou tão envergonhada…

Nadia estava atrás:

_É bom mesmo, sua desgranhenta! É culpa dessa sua pedrinha que tivemos de dançar cinquenta vezes!

_Você contou? –Ane ergueu a cabeça, importunando, felina.

Nadia gesticulou aleatória, enfurecida. Fora apenas hipérbole:

_Foi o que pareceu!

As risadas encheram as paredes azulejadas. Nadia não participou.

_Engraçado é que ontem ele não falou nada. Pensei que nem tinha visto… –Lya sentou no espaço que Ane liberou e ficou a se secar, também muito suada.

_Ele precisou de doze horas para traçar o plano maligno dele… –Ane resmungou, levantando-se.

_Eu acho que valeu a pena. –Tint se curvou e estudou o zigoma de Lya mais de perto.

Lya sorriu, consolada com o elogio, e Nadia revirou os olhos. Sem usar força, Ane golpeou a coxa de Nadia com a toalha:

_Chega disso! Está ficando igual ao Ned!

Nadia sentou ao lado de Lya e relaxou os ombros:

_Que seja… –estava esgotada demais para brigar agora.

_Isso nem foi o pior que ele poderia fazer… –de repente, Relena comentou séria e pausou para efeito, todos os olhares voltados para ela, interrogativos, pasmos, intrigados, preocupados. –Não sabem? Na sala dele ficam guardados os amaldiçoados sapatinhos vermelhos…

Houve mais uma pausa para assimilação de sentido. Depois, as risadas, a anedota inteligente demais para ter uma reação imediata.

_Que droga! Por que eu não fiz essa piada antes? –Tint se revoltou e nem conseguiu rir do comentário malvado.

_Agora vamos voltar. –e persuadindo maternal, a primeira bailarina foi até a saída, indisposta a causar mais tumulto.

De volta ao estúdio, separaram-se. Lya foi até Miksa, que estava entretendo um grupo de bailarinas e Daniil tirou Relena da companhia das demais para discutir algo.

_Ainda bem que Lorde Khushrenada e a senhorita Une não estão. Odiaria passar esse vexame todo na frente deles. –Nadia resmungou, arrumando sua garrafinha junto à parede e pendurando a toalha na barra.

Tint, que se esforçava muito em tolerá-la, deu uma olhadela para Ane e meneou a cabeça:

_Alguém está implorando pelos sapatinhos vermelhos. –mencionou entredentes, para Nadia não entender.

_Por que não começamos com as sandálias da humildade? –colaborando, Ane sussurrou, e Tint perdeu a expressão de menosprezo de uma vez, voltando a rir a bom rir.

Nedved fez seu retorno e antes de se dirigir a turma com suas próximas instruções, falou com a pianista por alguns instantes. O resto do ensaio transcorreu normalmente, como se nada estranho tivesse ocorrido antes. Mitra voltou atrasada, os olhos vermelhos e o rosto inchado, mas Nedved não a censurou, se é que a viu chegar. Ela ocupou seu lugar prontamente embora para ela estivesse sendo muito difícil fingir que nada aconteceu.

Três horas depois saíram para o almoço. O dia estava nublado, mas não havia previsão de chuva. Era só a mudança de estação.

Em geral, o convívio era harmonioso entre todos no corpo de baile, mas para irem comer se dividiram nas suas panelinhas habituais, formadas por conveniência ou afinidade.

Tint aproveitou do oásis para reclamar sobre como Nadia reclamava de tudo. Daniil tentava abrandar a birra da namorada e Relena e Ane conversaram sobre Allegra. Todos discutiram também a atitude de Ned, cada um expressando seu ponto de vista.

_Ned pode ser dono dos nossos corpos, mas não precisa estragar nossa alegria… –Tint considerou, mexendo o canudo no seu suco de laranja.

_Isso é mesmo. Afinal, hoje é sábado e tem muita diversão esperando pela gente! –Ane lembrou, empolgada.

As duas recuperaram-se rápidas da revolta ao pensarem na noitada que planejaram. Iam comemorar a seleção para o concurso no acampamento em alto estilo, estava tudo planejado. Relena concordou sorrindo debilmente e Daniil suspirou, perguntando-se como podiam ter tanto pique quando o que restava de seu poder precisava reservar para o trabalho da tarde.

_Devo estar ficando velho… –lamentou, um traço de sorriso caçoando sua derrota. Tint estalou a língua em reprova e Ane e Lena riram, carinhosas.

A trupe retornou ao conservatório meio em cima da hora e teve de se apressar em escovar os dentes e se ajeitar para a próxima sessão de ensaios. Nedved ia trabalhar somente com os bailarinos principais e seus suplentes, mas o ensaio de Ane e os demais era com a Mashkina. Tudo ia acontecer no mesmo horário, mas Yekaterina Mashkina era mais flexível e aceitaria Akane em seu estúdio mesmo se ela se demorasse um pouco mais arrumando o cabelo.

O vestiário lotado e barulhento em cinco minutos mergulhou em silêncio profundo, e ela ainda estava enrolando, deitada no banco só mais um minutinho, sem resistir em responder as mensagens que Duo acabara de enviar. Ele e os rapazes também iam sair aquela noite e combinavam de se ver depois.

"Vamos torcer para estarmos sóbrios os suficientes para isso." –Duo mandou de volta, maroto.

Ela meneou a cabeça, os olhinhos brilhando de diversão, e já ia adicionar que era só blefe dele quando ouviu um soluço vindo de uma das cabines sanitárias. Depois, um gemido misturado com rosnado. Deixou o celular de lado e foi até a origem do som. De repente tudo voltou a ficar muito quieto.

_Quem está aí? Está tudo bem? É a Ane… –foi até a única cabine trancada e anunciou. Guardou silêncio, espreitando.

_Droga… –foi a resposta que recebeu, um grunhido triste. –Vai embora… –quem quer que estivesse lá dentro, já tinha chorado tanto que não tinha mais forças para nada. –Você não pode perder seu ensaio.

_E você pode? –Ane devolveu, um ouvido encostado na porta. –Vamos conversar. Eu sei que é você, Lya… abre a porta.

_Não… para você dizer que tinha me avisado?!

_Eu não ia dizer isso. –Ane encostou a testa na porta então. –O que aconteceu, Lya?

A trava clicou ao ser virada. Dando um passo para trás, abrindo espaço para a placa de madeira se mover, Ane espiou pela fresta que se abriu, lassa. Lya não fez mais que destrancar a passagem.

_Ele estava… Bem aqui, Ane! Aqui… aqui do lado… com alguém… –e voltou a chorar descompassadamente, com raiva agora. –Eu… não queria ter… ter… –não sabia como explicar –Presenciado, mas quando eu entrei… não conseguia me mover, não conseguia me afastar… não acreditava e queria ter certeza… eu…

Puxando Lya com cuidado pela mão, Akane a levou até o banco e sentaram. Lya não conseguia se endireitar, tinha coberto o rosto com as mãos, e dobrava o corpo, a cabeça caindo em direção do ombro de Ane.

_Que horas foi isso?

_Antes do almoço. Todo mundo saiu, mas eu voltei para pegar meu celular que esqueci no armário. Foi aí que eu… ouvi os dois…

_Lya, você está escondida no banheiro desde essa hora?

Ela assentiu.

_Eles não perceberam eu entrar. Eu não conseguia sair… me escondi no box e… ouvi tudo… tudo… –parecia pronta para enlouquecer. Entregou-se a outra crise de choro.

Akane nem ia perguntar se ela tinha certeza do que estava falando. Seria um insulto. Respirou fundo, sentindo seu interior esmagar-se, seu rosto se contraiu de desgosto. Como um relâmpago disparado do centro de um cataclismo, o ódio tomou seu coração. Mas continuou respirando fundo, para não perturbar ainda mais a menina consigo.

Buscou papel e a ajudou a secar o rosto:

_Eu vou te levar para casa. Onde estão suas coisas?

_No banheiro… –apontou a cabine de antes.

Ane buscou a bolsa esquecida no chão perto do vaso sanitário. Depois, abriu o armário de Lya e tirou o que mais fosse necessário para irem embora. Chamou um táxi. Lya nem perguntou sobre a scooter. Esta simplesmente não era o transporte mais adequado para o momento. Mais tarde poderiam buscá-la.

_Você não entende… –as lamúrias prosseguiam, feito nascidas de uma dor física muito profunda. –Ontem… e essa manhã… ele… estava comigo, Ane… comigo…

_Chega de pensar nisso, Lya… –ela sussurrou suavemente, amparando-a ao entrarem no carro.

::::::::

"Não precisa se preocupar em me pegar hoje. Fui embora mais cedo."

"Entendido. Está tudo bem?" –Heero confirmou e três horas depois ainda estava aguardando resposta.

Tinha sido um dia agitado. Atendera um incêndio residencial, fizera dois resgastes, um deles envolvendo um limpador de vidros no oitavo andar de um prédio no centro, e fora em duas visitas de perícia.

No seu caminho de saída para o último compromisso do turno, uma inspeção em uma instalação nova de uma indústria química que faria com Peskin, passou pela sala de Duo:

_Teve notícias de Ane?

_Hm… estávamos conversando, mas faz umas horas que ela não manda nada… por quê?

Heero parou para avaliar a informação e depois só meneou a cabeça.

_Está no comando. –murmurou, seguindo para saída.

_Não esquece de hoje a noite! –Duo foi até a porta, vendo as costas de Heero se afastarem.

_Se você deixasse… –Heero rosnou, sem se virar.

Duo colocou as mãos nos quadris e sorriu maroto, meneando a cabeça.

Bem nesse momento tocou o alarme:

_Escada 5, Pipa 4, vazamento subterrâneo de gás. Avenida Norte-Sul com Fortaleza. –delineou o sistema de som.

As galerias de novo. Era um problema constante e Heero só desejou que não fosse um acidente grave. Antes de chegar à viatura de Peskin, ouviu as sirenes e pôde assistir os caminhões avançarem em rumo da ocorrência, com pressa.

Às oito horas, estava em casa. Não chegou antes porque Peskin insistiu que bebessem uma cerveja antes de se separarem. Perguntou muito de Relena, do curso de capitão e dos planos que Heero tinha. Ao invés de se sentir repelido, se acostumara com o jeito sintético e sisudo do rapaz conversar e gostava de passar tempo com ele, o que parecia estranho devido a sua personalidade animada.

Heero se sentou um pouco na sala e checou o smartphone outra vez, mas não havia nenhuma mensagem. Arrancou os sapatos com descuido e se esticou todo no sofá. Resolveu navegar na internet e procurar notícias sobre a ocorrência daquela tarde e averiguar se tudo tinha corrido bem.

As galerias tinham pegado fogo. Ele não tinha porque se surpreender ao ler isto. Foi preciso duas horas para apagar todo o incêndio. Um bueiro, além da área de risco prevista, explodiu e causou um acidente de trânsito, mas nenhuma vítima fatal. O carro que estava passando no momento que o bueiro estourou perdeu a direção pelo susto e bateu em um poste. Ainda assim, Heero sabia qual era sensação de ter de correr para extinguir um gêiser de chamas antes que este alcançasse o tanque de gasolina de veículos ao redor.

Fora uma chamada bastante complicada, contudo como Duo e Quatre não mandaram mensagens significava que ainda teria de ir àquele estranho happy hour extraordinário.

Mal tinha chegado, já teria de sair de novo. Pensando que era hora de ir se arrumar, mandou uma mensagem para Relena antes de entrar no banho.

"Como foi seu dia?" –sem romantismo, sem culpa, indagou, verificando que fazia poucos minutos desde a última vez que ela estivera online. Se ela entrasse e respondesse, talvez ele perdesse a hora.

Como por sua causa seus amigos sairiam de casa num horário tão inconveniente, não queria desrespeitá-los por atrasar.

Mas de fato, o aplicativo avisou que havia uma mensagem e ele não conseguiu evitar verificar, deslizando a camiseta para fora do corpo com agilidade.

"Bem cansativo. Estou me aprontando para sair com as meninas agora." –ela respondeu e mandou um sorrisinho. –"E o seu?"

"Típico."

Relena pousou o aparelho na penteadeira e verificou o estágio de sua maquiagem no espelho – concluído. Com o peignoir cobrindo negligentemente seu lingerie, soltou os cabelos e bateu uma selfie. Decidiu não pensar muito e selecionou e enviou.

Nunca tivera a intenção de ser provocante, e analisando a fotografia, praticamente nada havia sido revelado. Era seu rosto que ocupava a maior parcela do retrato, o colo um pouco sombreado, disfarçado pelos cabelos, os seios apenas sugeridos pelo caimento fluído e transparente do tecido rosado. Seu sorriso espontâneo, lunar, e as estrelas dos seus olhos, favorecidos pelos retoques da maquiagem, seduziam mais que qualquer imagem explícita e meticulosamente planejada.

Ao encarar a tela, Heero imitou o sorriso dela – suave, seguro e simples – uma covinha surgindo de um lado apenas. Se tinha que sair, se tinha que ver alguém, era com ela que queria estar. E não sabia o que responder, se é que precisava. Não tinha prática, não, nenhuma, e estático ali, o aparelho na mão, a imagem dela perdendo o brilho aos poucos até o écran desligar, pensou no que Duo faria.

Tirou uma foto também.

Relena colocou o aparelho de novo na penteadeira, suspirou, e com os dedos ficou modelando os fios loiros. Encarava-se no reflexo, tentando se entender. Será que tinha se excedido? E agora? Podia confiar nele tanto assim? A foto não era inapropriada demais?

Começou a corar.

Olhou-se e fechou o peignoir apertado. E se ele pensasse que estava se oferecendo? Que ideia foi essa? Tinha se exposto demais…

Ele não respondia nada.

Ligou o aparelho e olhou a mensagem.

Dois tiques azuis.

Era tarde.

Passaram-se alguns segundos nos quais ela tentou se acalmar.

Voltou a analisar a foto e colocar defeito em tudo. Quando é que fora tão vã?

Estava com os olhos na janela de conversa quando a mensagem chegou, carregando com suas mãozinhas logarítmicas uma surpresa irresistível.

Os lábios dela se partiram conforme os olhos se arregalavam. Depois sorriu de alívio, mantendo o corado, deslumbrada.

Havia algo tímido no fundo daquele olhar álgido, e ao mesmo tempo, ousado, imperioso, lembrete de que o gelo também podia queimar. Não havia sorriso, apenas a sugestão de um retorcido severo nos lábios. A franja caía de um lado, intensificando o mistério do semblante que poderia ser contemplado uma vida toda e seguir indecifrável. Ela estava palpitante, os olhos delineando lentamente aqueles zigomas, o maxilar, o queixo, o pescoço, os ombros e as clavículas e por fim o pouco que aparecia do peitoral nu.

Não que ela tivesse se ocupado demais com o pensamento, porém, naturalmente, já tinha se pegado imaginando como seria o corpo dele… as camisetas sempre tão bem assentadas, envergadas com tanta estirpe, só podiam guardar músculos fortes e bem torneados, modelados pelo trabalho pesado e o exercício. Ele não era exageradamente robusto, ressumbrava vigor e saúde, e apesar de viver cercada de físicos perfeitos, era bastante satisfatório para ela se deparar com aquele relance do que poderia ser dela.

_O que você está fazendo aí, tão quietinha? –o ronrono de Tint nunca soou tão alto e alarmante a seus ouvidos. Mas ela conseguiu ser fria. Apertou o botão com sutileza e alternou a tela.

_Estava… –odiava mentir, mas se não mentisse agora, nunca mais teria paz na vida. –olhando uns tutoriais de maquiagem. –mas falou baixo e pouco convincente.

Tint terminou de se aproximar e apertou os olhos, lendo a feição rosada e sonhadora pintada na face da amiga.

_Suspeito… –avisou, entre dentes, apanhou o pincel que tinha emprestado de cima do móvel e saiu. Sabia muito bem que tipo de produtinho deixava alguém assim.

_Alguma novidade da Ane? –Lena resolveu perguntar, para colocar os pensamentos de volta nos trilhos.

_Nada. Mas não se preocupe. Ninguém é melhor que ela para içar a Lya da fossa. –Tint respondeu gritando, já do corredor.

Heero saiu do banho e logo conferiu seu aparelho por novas mensagens. Não havia nada. De repente estranhava aquele silêncio. Dava a impressão que algo estava errado.

Investigou. Entrou nas janelas de conversas de Ane e depois de Duo para ver as últimas vezes que estavam online. Ela, às seis horas e ele, às nove.

Sua paranoia quedou injustificada.

Já era nove e quarenta. Decidiu o que vestir enquanto secava o cabelo na toalha e estava pronto em vinte minutos. Saiu então para jantar. Ia encontrar os rapazes em um bar na Norte-Sul e sabia que lá não haveria nada substancial para comer.

Lembrou logo do fliperama. Era o lugar ideal para lanchar e ainda matar o tempo até o encontro. Dirigiu-se até o _arcade_ e sem pressa aproveitou sua refeição. Depois, comprou algumas fichas. Havia uma atração nova ali, uma máquina lotada de pelúcias, personagens de um desenho animado lançado há pouco tempo. Decidiu testar sua coordenação motora fina e quem sabe servia de prática para controlar a _Magirus_.

Oito tentativas foram necessárias para pegar o jeito, mas cada vez que o brinquedo capturado caía ou garra parecia ter fechado, mas ficava vazia, mais determinação ele sentia para vencer. Embora tenha gastado mais dinheiro do que devia com um joguinho, tinha pescado um bichinho para cada uma das meninas e o quarto, que era uma espécie de lobinho, ele decidiu guardar para si como troféu.

A brincadeira tomou o tempo que ele precisava. E ao chegar ao bar, já encontrou Trowa e Wu Fei. Cumprimentaram-se com pouco entusiasmo. Nenhum dos três era de fazer muito alarde.

Sentando-se ao lado de Trowa, colocou o telefone em cima da mesa e sinalizou a garçonete.

_Grande coisa sair para beber quando não tem ninguém para dirigir. –chiou Wu Fei.

_Deu para se embriagar agora? –Trowa averiguou, aristocrático. –Não era coisa de 'pessoas fracas que você atende por aí'?

_Quem disse que quero beber até cair? Sabe como o limite do bafômetro é baixo. –Wu Fei devolveu com a violência de uma raquetada.

_Se um de nós for pego dirigindo sob influência é o fim da nossa carreira. –Heero asseverou.

_Falando em carreira, parabéns pela indicação, Heero. –lembrou Trowa.

_É verdade. Vamos comemorar o seu provável aumento de trabalho.

Trowa reprovou o comentário de Wu Fei franzindo as sobrancelhas.

_Só espero não ficar preso no escritório ao ser promovido. –considerando, Heero moveu-se um pouco para a garçonete servi-lo.

_Não vai ficar, pode ter certeza. Acho que a ideia do chefe é formar novos esquadrões… duvido que ele tire de cena operacionais tão eficientes. –Trowa racionalizou.

_Eu ouvi dizer que vão ser quatro vagas. Está concorrido. –Wu Fei contribuiu em um raro momento de fofoca.

O assunto acabou aí. Os três também não eram muito de falar. Heero não se importava que fosse assim. Observou os amigos e depois o arredor enquanto bebia da garrafa. Descobriu de repente o que estava errado consigo – estava perdendo o hábito de ficar sozinho.

Wu Fei controlava a hora, vigiando o mostrador de seu relógio de pulso.

_Está com pressa de ir embora ou o quê? Acabamos de chegar.

Wu Fei revirou os olhos ante a reprimenda de Trowa.

_Foi você que atendeu a ocorrência do vazamento de gás hoje? –Heero resolveu investigar com Wu Fei para distraí-lo.

_Não, foi a Sylvia. Eu estava no atendimento de rotina dos moradores da Ponte dos Voluntários.

Trowa gostou daquele tema e discutiram o acidente. Falar de trabalho era uma especialidade deles. Era uma conversa fácil de travar, que não comprometia.

_Catherine está bem? –e então Heero resolveu perguntar da namorada do amigo.

_Sim, está trabalhando. Houve uma cirurgia de emergência e o doutor Howard só confia nela. –com tranquilidade, girando a garrafa vazia no tampo, Trowa mencionou. Catherine era instrumentista no maior hospital da cidade.

_Ela vai ganhar por fora? –especulou Wu Fei, desagradado com todo o conceito. Era um profissional da saúde e odiava infrações de qualquer tipo em sua área.

_Não sei quais são os combinados dela com o chefe.

Wu Fei careteou.

_E como vai indo com Relena? –ignorando o amigo rabugento, Trowa deu sequência no assunto.

_Tudo bem.

_Quer dizer que dessa vez é sério?

Wu Fei não participava dessa conversa por não poder contribuir, totalmente sem interesse em relacionamentos românticos.

_Sim. –Heero confirmou sem hesitar.

_E quando é que não é sério com Heero? –uma nova voz entrou na conversa. Duo chegava, menos atrasado do que de costume, mas atrasado do mesmo jeito, acompanhado de um Quatre arrependido.

Sustentando uma expressão de tédio, Heero terminou sua cerveja:

_Pensei que tinha esquecido de hoje a noite. –repetiu as palavras que Duo usara, provocando-o.

_Esquecer? Jamais! Agora vamos embora… Boneca, a conta! –e já chamou a atendente.

_Hã? Mas o combinado não era aqui? –Wu Fei se inquietou, abominando a mudança impromptu.

_Sim, mas surgiu algo mais interessante.

Quatre guardava seu pacífico silêncio, sorrindo como única reação. Para ele, não fazia diferença.

_E para onde vamos? –Heero ser ergueu e deixou uma nota no balcão. Trowa fez o mesmo, mas Wu Fei seguiu sentado, metódico, aguardando Duo responder.

A garçonete veio e pegou o dinheiro e, por algum motivo, ficou esperando, abraçada na bandeja. Talvez estivesse deslumbrada com o conjunto que os cinco amigos formava, sem saber escolher qual gostava mais. Reparou em tudo.

Quatre estava elegante em roupas claras, de azul e cinza, os olhos verdes descansados, refletindo sua infinita calma, nenhum fio parecia fora do lugar em seu cabelo loiro.

Trowa, pelo contrário, usava preto e azul-marinho, a franja da cor do mel jogada sobre um dos olhos de lince, todo despojado. Parava de forma arrojada, com as mãos nos bolsos, observando a discussão de cima, o mais alto da turma.

Wu Fei, com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, exibia uma carranca que de algum modo era mais charmosa do que ameaçadora. Devia ser assim porque o rigorismo combinava bem com suas feições minimalistas de chinês. Seus olhos escuros brilhavam, exaltados por sua constante contrariedade. Sacudiu a cabeça, tirando do rosto os cabelos negros, cortados em chanel, e seguiu implacável.

Heero também tinha as mãos nos bolsos das calças jeans, exercitando uma paciência pouco usual. O cabelo já tinha secado e por isso aparecia em um tom de castanho achocolatado, e seus olhos miravam o além, vazios, sem dar importância para a discussão.

Duo suspirou exageradamente, a jaqueta de couro até sacudiu de leve. Com os espertos olhos azuis, comunicou-se com Quatre e, depois, relaxando, cruzou os braços longos atrás da cabeça ruiva, a cabeleira feita em uma longa trança:

_Para um lugar perto daqui, na Belvedere. –informou.

_É uma danceteria. –Quatre ampliou.

_Mas eu não sei dançar! –Wu Fei raquetou de novo.

_Aprende, ué. –Duo devolveu.

_Eu não sei por que nunca quis aprender! – _ace_.

_Faz sentido. –Trowa observou, intelectual demais para a disputa.

_Eu hein, isto está parecendo _High School Musical_. Aposto que chegando lá, você dança! –Duo prosseguiu.

_Aposta? Quanto? –Wu Fei mordeu a isca.

_50 pilas. –Duo ofereceu, erguendo as sobrancelhas, raposo.

_Então eu vou!

Quatre trocou um olhar confuso com Heero, que só meneou a cabeça, sentindo uma estranha vontade de rir.

_Vamos logo. –e comandou, pondo-se em movimento.

Wu Fei pagou para a garota que ainda os avaliava. Saíram os cinco.

_Será que tem onde estacionar? Talvez compense ir andando. –começando a estratégia, Trowa parou perto de seu carro e supôs.

_Tem uma rua lateral… qualquer coisa, o seguro cobre. –Duo provocou, já montado na Davidson.

_Precisamos seguir você? –Wu Fei aproximou-se na Kawasaki, acelerando agressivamente, averiguando com pouco caso.

_Pode ir, fica na frente da pracinha, sabe de qual estou falando?

Wu Fei assentiu e disparou para fazer o retorno. Duo saiu também, o motor roncando, seguido pelos carros.

Ninguém pediu mais informações quando deviam. Somente acataram a mudança.

Heero desconfiava que houvesse um dedo de Ane em tudo isso.

* * *

Boa noite!

Estou orgulhosa desse capítulo.

Me contem o que acharam! :D

Muito obrigada por todo carinho e pelo tempo concedido!

Beijos e abraços!

14.03.2017


	18. 18

**No último capítulo…**

Nedved se vinga de Lya ter colocado o piercing por forçar ela e seu grupo a repetirem exaustivamente a coreografia. Depois do almoço, Akane encontra Lya chorando em uma das cabines sanitárias do vestiário. Ela tinha flagrado Miksa com outra garota e sentiu-se traída, já que tinha pensando que o interesse dele por ela era verdadeiro. Decepcionada e sem forças para a aula, Akane a acompanha de volta ao alojamento. Heero tem um dia ocupado e planeja encontrar seus amigos em um bar. Ao conversar com Relena por mensagem, trocam fotos confidenciais. Ele encontra os amigos para a noite de bate-papo, mas Duo ao chegar, propõe irem a uma danceteria.

::::::::

 **18**

Ao deixar o conservatório naquela tarde, Akane ligou para Jean, pedindo que comprasse algo para servir de almoço a Lya. A menina seguia encostada em seu ombro, soluçando toda vez que os pensamentos se tornavam insuportáveis. O taxista não resistiu olhar as duas pelo retrovisor ao parar nos cruzamentos.

Depois, no quarto, Ane fez companhia enquanto Lya tentava comer. Jean tinha sido generoso e comprado um _marmitex_ bem fornido na padaria a duas quadras dali, o que colaborou muito para a fome enfim vencer o desgosto. Contudo, houve muitos momentos em que Lya não sabia se conseguiria segurar qualquer coisa em seu estômago.

Enquanto a assistia almoçar, Ane permitiu-se sentar na cama em posição de lótus, recolhendo-se a seus pensamentos. Maquinava, cheia de vontade de pegar seu alicate multifuncional, o que usava para quebrar as sapatilhas, e cortar o mal de Miksa pela raiz. Bufou. Toda aquela agressividade era sua válvula de escape.

Como ele podia ser tão doente? E como Lya podia ter sido tão inocente?

Miksa quebrara as asas de Lya e Ane tinha de ser muito cuidadosa em seu tratamento para que ela voltasse a voar.

Não era justo.

Contudo, pensar assim não passava de desgaste contra produtivo e Ane sempre fora uma garota de soluções.

_Você quer conversar sobre o que houve? –verificou, inquisitiva, mas carinhosa, atenta ao rosto de Lya para verificar o menor transtorno.

Dando de ombros, Lya não sabia o que queria de verdade:

_Não tem mais o que falar. –respirou fundo e bebeu água. Seus olhos doíam e pareciam pesar cinco quilos cada. –Estou com medo. –e murmurou, timidamente.

_De enfrentar Miksa…? –tinha entendido bem, só queria provocá-la a falar. Sabia que era o melhor método de desapego.

_Sim e também… todo mundo vai saber… –era uma vergonha atrás da outra, precisava ser mais cautelosa com suas escolhas. E ainda que todo mundo avisou, e todo mundo reprovou. Mas não, ela quis teimar e provar todos errados. Não conseguiu, restando agora apenas a infâmia e impotência e uma dor que não cabia dentro.

Ciente de tudo isso e procurando as palavras certas, Ane suspirou:

_Lya, nunca tenha vergonha do que sente.

_Mas eu errei. –a voz desafinou, ameaçando a chorar. –Todo mundo vai me julgar.

_O que os outros vão pensar é problema deles. Sabe que estou aqui para te apoiar, certo? Você pisou em falso e vai ter de viver com isso, é verdade, mas não está sozinha e nem tem que se prender a isto o resto da vida.

_Mas… é difícil… não sei se vou conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos outra vez… –engoliu em seco, em crua preparação. –Ele não presta… mas… eu gosto dele. –confessou baixinho.

_Eu sei. Se não, não teria ficado tão magoada. A questão é: você o perdoaria? Se ele pedisse, perdoaria?

Dessa vez as lágrimas vieram mudas.

_Não. Nunca mais quero pensar nele.

_Muito bem. Ele não pensou em você em nenhum momento. Ele só pensa em si mesmo e não te mereceu um segundo sequer.

_Só que tenho de lidar com ele todo dia… as sessões individuais… as aulas de _pas de deux_ … vou precisar de outro par.

_Não tem que se preocupar com isso agora. Por que não dorme um pouco? Afinal, hoje é a nossa noite.

_Não vou mais.

_Está cedo para decidir. Tenta descansar um pouco. –Ane insistiu, confortante, descendo da cama, ajeitando o travesseiro para Lya.

Lya respirou fundo, apertando os olhos com os dedos, procurando algum ponto de silêncio dentro de sua mente. Toda aquela positividade era-lhe enjoativa, mas não por isso ofensiva ou superficial. Só que ainda não acreditava nela.

Aproximando-se de Lya, Ane beijou-a no alto de seus cabelos, feito ela fosse uma criancinha:

_Ânimo, garota. Você é forte. Você é uma bailarina.

Lya esboçou um movimento de confirmação com a cabeça, procurou encontrar um sorriso para pôr nos lábios ainda envergados de desânimo. Pareceu pálida e sem graça, mas continuou a aceitar os incentivos. Ane piscou-lhe um olho antes de sair, cerrando a porta.

Ainda era cedo para conversar com Tint e Relena sobre o que houvera, mas Ane disparou a mensagem mesmo assim, encostada contra a porta do quarto de Lya. Jean estava lá fora, cercando, interessado em detalhes sórdidos.

_Nem vem que não tem. –Ane virou o pulso entregando o dinheiro de reembolso pela refeição providenciada.

_Tá pensando que eu sou concierge, querida? Eu que vou te emprestar o carro hoje e mereço entender o que está rolando.

_Não tenho nada para falar. A Lya teve uma crise e não estava bem para ficar na aula. Eu só trouxe ela para casa…

_Crise do quê? Ansiosa é a última palavra que usaria pra falar da Lya.

Ane retorceu o rosto, impaciente, e voltou a digitar. Franziu o nariz ao sentir que Jean continuava no aguardo de uma réplica.

_Jean… logo vejo que não é bom em matemática. –e saiu andando.

_O quê? Só diz isso porque sou loiro? –e ficou ainda mais confuso.

Ane riu e deu de ombros. Voltava a esse papo mais tarde.

_Preciso do carro às nove e meia. Te devolvo com o tanque completo. –reforçou, de costas, indo para seu quarto.

Ele estalou os lábios, as mãos na cintura, desgostoso por não poder com ela. Ruivas…

No resto da tarde, ela cuidou de seus assuntos. Já fazia umas semanas que estava bordando uns trajes. Sua mãe os tinha enviado para que tentasse contrabandear alguns no acampamento. Suas concorrentes por lá com certeza não resistiriam à tentação de ter um collant singular para uma apresentação única. Tomou um belo banho, colocou bobes enormes no cabelo, e enquanto alongava seu espacate, bordava lantejoulas, planejando mentalmente o que ia vestir na noitada.

Quando foi buscar Lya, estava pronta. Fanny e Valentina vieram se arrumar com ela e a acompanharam até o quarto da amiga. A elas, Ane não negou a verdade, porque podia confiar que seriam compreensivas apesar de tudo. Narrou a história enquanto se embelezavam, as três feições jovens colorindo-se de tristeza que superava os belos tons de sombras e batons.

_Ela não abre a porta! O que está acontecendo? –Nadia, também já vestida, gesticulou em direção da passagem fechada. Maira exibia uma expressão aflita, mordendo uma unha. –Não respondeu nenhuma mensagem e não atende o telefone.

_Pega leve, Nanusha. –Fanny intercedeu, ouriçada.

Nadia bufou. Não sabia o que passou, e estava bronqueada por Lya ter perdido o ensaio e nem ter avisado nada. Espantara-se por Nedved não ter tido outro surto psicótico. Ele simplesmente perguntou por Lya e, diante da negativa, desenhou uma careta de pouco caso e prosseguiu com a sessão.

_Liliushka! Vamos? Já está pronta? –Fanny insistiu, prolongando as vogais.

_Não vou! Me deixem em paz! –Lya anunciou, longínqua e perturbada.

Valentina contrapôs:

_Nós não vamos deixar você sozinha aqui.

_Se você não for, ninguém vai. –Maira apoiou.

_Isso é chantagem! –a voz de Lya soou mais perto da porta então.

_Está funcionando? –Ane brincou.

Uma fresta foi aberta:

_Eu não acredito que vocês vão desistir de ir por mim. –de repente, Lya murmurou baixo, feito com medo da própria voz.

_Claro que vamos. Que tal uma festa do pijama? Já toco pra Lena e pra Tint e a gente comemora aqui e agora. –Ane mostrou o celular.

_Mas vocês estavam tão empolgadas…

_Ainda estamos, se quiser mudar de ideia. –Fanny piscou um olho e fez Lya rir.

_Está bem. –pareceu ainda desmotivada, mas pelo menos se esforçara em reagir. –Vou me vestir.

_Maira, vamos precisar de seu poder de fogo. –Ane avisou então, forçando a fresta e invadindo o quarto. –Eu cuido do cabelo, você do _make_. –e começou a comandar sua operação.

_Entendido. –Maira se apressou até a escrivaninha que Lya usava de penteadeira para conferir seu arsenal disponível.

_Nadia, escolha a roupa. Lya, já pro banho. –virando-se e apontando, Ane era enérgica e espevitada.

_Está bem. –as duas rezingaram em uníssono ante a ordem e teve quem riu.

Era uma equipe toda de fadas madrinhas. Fanny foi trabalhar com Nadia, opinando sobre os sapatos e acessórios, e Valentina ficou de assistente tanto para Ane quanto Maira e, em tempo recorde, Lya estava pronta.

Daniil emprestara o carro ao invés de acompanhar Tint e Relena. Como ia ser o único rapaz na festinha, sentiu como se fosse incomodá-las.

Relena dirigiu e quando estava estacionando o Civic, Tint enfim recebeu um comunicado de Akane, avisando do atraso e que conseguira arrancar Lya do quarto. Prosseguiu explicando que estavam chegando e deviam esperar por elas.

As garotas escolheram um barzinho elegante, comentado, localizado no segundo andar de uma galeria hipster. Agora reunidas, as dez meninas em torno de uma mesinha minúscula lotada de drinques coloridos sorriam e conversavam, mas o tempo todo elas se entreolhavam e disfarçavam um fito preocupado em direção de Lya.

Bebericavam aqui e ali, arriscavam um flerte inofensivo, davam uma risadinha, falavam uma besteira, mas receavam dizer algo que não deviam e lembrar Lya da decepção.

Bem que Lya tentava levantar o próprio ânimo, mas suspirava de quando em quando, à deriva em si mesma.

Desperdiçaram uma hora assim. Aquilo não era comemoração.

Não estavam distraídas. Não estavam leves.

_Me deem só um minutinho. –Ane se levantou num estalo que ninguém pôde prever, impaciente, e saiu para o terraço decorativo, o teto todo feito de cordões de lampadinhas. Foi seguida pelos olhos de todas.

Deitado na sua sala no quartel, Duo esperava o turno acabar quando seu telefone tocou.

_Alô? –atendeu com pressa displicente, nem olhou o identificador.

_É do corpo de bombeiros?

_Hã? –reconheceu a voz e comprou a brincadeira. –Sim, senhorita. Por favor, informe qual a emergência e sua localização.

_É um coração partido, precisamos de ajuda urgente. Falta muito para você sair?

_Posso atendê-la em vinte minutos. Para onde devo ir? –seguia com o tom robótico e monótono que a central de chamados costumava usar, divertindo-se com a encenação.

_Traga seus rapazes se eles estiverem com vontade de se divertir. Vamos aguardar vocês no Cimarrón.

_Está certo. Você vai me explicar o motivo de precisar de reforços?

_Minha amiga está muito mal, totalmente desiludida. O clima aqui está péssimo… estão todas chateadas por causa do que aconteceu. –Ane não deu detalhes de propósito, certo de que eram desnecessários.

_Entendido. –saiu da cama em um pulo. –Procurou as pessoas certas.

_Muito obrigada, senhor bombeiro… –ela ronronou, deleitada, interpretando uma inocente brincalhona, sua voz fazendo cócegas nos ouvidos dele.

_Estou louco para te ver.

_Por quê? Não mudei nada desde a última vez. –embaraçou-se, risonha.

Ele sorria sozinho, vendo-a com os olhos da mente.

_Continua linda? –pediu, solene.

_Mais a cada minuto que passa. –gracejou, dramática também.

_Bom saber. Assim não vamos destoar. –a réplica dele causou uma risada irresistível:

_Você é tão convencido. –Ane acusou, moderada.

_Já não disse que nascemos um para o outro? –Duo se justificou, risonho por sua vez.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior:

_Disse… –agora estava louca para vê-lo também. –Eu preciso voltar, as meninas não sabem do meu plano ainda.

_Copiado.

_Ah, não deixe de chamar o Heero…

_Óbvio. Vamos toda a trupe.

_Perfeito! Beijos, amor.

_Te amo.

Encerrada a ligação, segurando o celular apertado nas mãos, Ane deu a volta para entrar no bar e arrebanhar as meninas:

_Vamos dar um fora daqui.

Tint estranhou:

_Por quê?

_Vamos para o Cimarrón.

Fanny mostrou um sorrisão:

_Agora falou minha língua.

Valentina e Relena trocaram um olhar aprobatório e Lya retorceu o rosto:

_É sério? Querem dançar mais?

_Sempre! –Maira tomou o último gole de seu drinque enquanto todas se erguiam para acertar a conta no balcão. O deslocamento de tantas ninfas era acompanhado com estranhamento por todos os presentes, entre incomodados com a comoção que criavam e fascinados pela graça de suas formas e movimentos.

Nadia, Dana e Mitra pularam nas motinhas.

_Tint! Vem, vamos buscar o Daniil. –avisou Ane, puxando Tint pelo cotovelo.

_Boa! Lena, vai na frente com os pequenos cisnes. –Tint orientou.

Relena assentiu, mostrando um sorriso arrojado:

_Venham, meninas, o carro está ali…

Assim, Lya, Maira, Fanny e Valentina a seguiram, conversando animadas, rindo do que foram chamadas, parando para se dar as mãos e executar porcamente a Dança dos Pequenos Cisnes, bem no meio da calçada, atrapalhando o fluxo, morrendo de rir. Fanny quase caiu, esbarrando em uma lata de lixo. Isso porque ainda não estavam bêbadas. Depois se largaram, e saíram correndo lindamente para alcançar Relena.

_Devíamos ter filmado! –Maira reclamou, entrando no carro.

Gargalharam. Relena estava se contagiando com tanta animação.

_O que você está aprontando agora, Santa Ane? –Tint fechou a porta e apressou-se em passar o cinto, sentindo a motorista arrancar.

_Nada, só chamei os bombeiros… –e olhou sobre o ombro, checando um ponto cego e começando a manobrar.

Com um franzido de sobrancelhas, Tint procurou o que Akane quis dizer com aquela explicação.

_O que você fez foi é começar um fogo, isso sim! –e quando conseguiu entender, abriu um sorriso malévolo de puro prazer.

_Lya está precisando. –com veemência, Akane gesticulou com a mão direita, soltando o câmbio.

_E Heero?

_Já providenciei isto também.

_Pensa mesmo em tudo, cretina. –Tint ligou o rádio e aumentou o som.

_Que amiga pensa que sou? Não deixo ninguém desamparada! –e dando uma risada arrogante e sofisticada, Akane acionou a quarta. O perigo ia dobrado naquele pequeno Chevrolet.

_Liga pro Daniil avisando que estamos chegando. Você não quer acordar os pais dele, quer?

_Bem que eu queria. Aqueles chatos…

Tint e o senhor e a senhora Nikitin não se davam bem e não faziam questão de mudar isso. Eram muito diferentes, muito teimosos, muito incompatíveis.

_Ficar dando mais razões para eles odiarem você não vai colaborar em nada.

_Parece a Lena falando assim, que horror…

_Isso porque a Lena está certa.

_Olha, já fiz tudo que podia… Mesmo se eu fizesse tudo do jeitinho que Daria quer, lendo a mente dela e tudo o mais, ainda assim não seria suficiente para ela e as amiguinhas.

Akane estalou a língua:

_Que péssimo. –ia atenta ao trânsito, pensando em como a situação era triste para Daniil. Ter de escolher entre sua família e sua vida era um dilema que ninguém devia ter de enfrentar. Suspirou, amuada por um instante. Relanceou Tint a seu lado. –Mas Cynthia Yelizaveta, não ligou ainda por quê?

_Está bem, estou ligando, sua insuportável…

Ane deu de ombros e parou o carro.

_Alô? É o D de delícia, A de amor, N de neném, I's de inigualável e L de lindo que está falando?

Daniil ouviu tudo de olhos fechados. Grunhiu penoso:

_Tint… O que foi agora?

_Estava dormindo, bebê? –estava atacada.

Akane tentava não explodir em gargalhadas.

Daniil pegara no sono deitado no sofá enquanto tentava distrair-se assistindo "O Retorno do Rei".

_Estamos aqui fora, viemos te raptar. Venha por vontade própria ou vou invadir o lugar!

_Mas você tem a chave… –ele argumentou, sonolento demais para fazer sentido. Tint riu, amorosa:

_Danny, se arruma e vem. Vamos para o Cimarrón.

_Que horas são?

_Meia-noite. –aproximou.

_Está bem…

_Coitado, não pensei que estivesse tão cansado. –Tint observou, insistindo em olhar para a tela do aparelho.

_Quer ficar aqui com ele? –Ane sugeriu.

Tint colocou-se pensativa e não falou nada. Ia esperar para ver Daniil antes de decidir. Levou dez minutos para ele aparecer, mais abatido que o costumeiro, e debruçar na janela de Tint. Beijaram-se de forma doce, apesar de breve.

_Agora fiquei preocupada… quer vir mesmo? –e a moça verificou, atenta aos olhos do namorado.

_Mas você não falou em Cimarrón? Pensa que vou te deixar ir sozinha para lá? –ele considerou, prudente, antes de abrir a porta de trás e se acomodar. –Boa-noite, Ane. –era sempre muito polido, não importava a situação.

_Está com ciúmes de mim agora? –Tint prosseguiu, altiva.

_Não posso deixar toda a diversão para você… –ele a provocou, a voz de barítono mais sensual do que planejava.

Escandalizada, ela reclamou:

_Ladino!

_Mas de onde veio essa ideia?

_Tramoia dessa lambisgoia aqui… –com uma risada fanhosa, ela respondeu, procurando algo na bolsinha e indicando a motorista com um requebrar da cabeça.

_Lya está muito mal, precisa de distração, de ver gente nova, de suar… –Ane justificou, olhando-o pelo retrovisor.

_Só o que ela precisa é de um _boy_ que ligue no dia seguinte. –Tint disse entre o retoque do batom.

_Não estou dizendo que a cura seja outro amor, mas até que ajudaria… –e deu de ombros, gesticulando com a mão direita.

Daniil mostrou um triste sorriso ponderado. Concluíra tudo, apesar de alheio aos fatos.

Ao chegarem, ele reconheceu seu Civic logo, sinal de que todas já os aguardavam. Elas acenaram para os três de perto do palco, estiveram assistindo a pista e se hidratando em preparação da festança.

_Cumprimentos, minhas jovens. –Daniil mostrou seu sorriso sereno e por pouco não mesurou como um charmoso príncipe.

As meninas riram e responderam numa cacofonia aguda.

Não demorou muito e o mestre de cerimônia anunciou uma reggaeton e Maira puxou as amigas pelas mãos:

_O que estamos esperando?!

As garotas gargalharam de pura exultação. Infiltraram-se entre os demais para aproveitarem sua primeira música da noite.

::::::::

Não foi preciso muito para Duo convencer os colegas em encontrá-lo na danceteria dali à uma hora. Foi só mencionar as amigas da namorada que todos se animaram. A equipe do segundo turno do auto-escada era composta oitenta por cento de solteiros dispostos a trabalhar muito e se divertir ainda mais, exatamente o perfil que Duo favorecia. E estavam mesmo sem ideia do que fazer com o resto da noite, só sabiam que não queriam voltar para casa e assistir reprises, nem dormir.

O segundo turno do bomba já era mais pacato, o que parecia mais que mera coincidência, e ouviram o convite sem se motivar, cansados. Tinha sido um turno difícil. Depois do vazamento de gás, as duas equipes fizeram três resgates e atenderam a um incêndio numa festa de churrasco além do limite de lotação que dera bastante trabalho.

_E Heero, Trowa e Wu Fei? Não vai avisá-los? –Quatre verificou depois que Duo terminou seu anúncio na sala comunal.

_A gente fala na hora, melhor pegar eles de surpresa.

_Sabe que detestam quando age assim. –Quatre achou por bem lembrar, com um sorriso sereno.

_Correção: Wu Fei detesta. –fechando a porta de seu armário, Duo brincou. Com o fim do horário de trabalho, foram buscar seus pertences no vestiário para irem para casa se aprontar.

Quatre não resistiu e riu, assentindo:

_E vai provocá-lo mesmo assim?

_Se eu avisar com antecedência, ele se irrita, se eu avisar na hora, se irrita… não vejo diferença! –Duo gargalhou.

_Concordo. –suspirante, Quatre murmurou enfim.

_Eu passo na sua casa.

_Não precisa…

_Eu passo lá daqui uns vinte minutos.

_Combinado.

Quatre não sabia por que Duo insistia em irem juntos se ele corria tanto com sua potente motocicleta. Já fazia cinco minutos que perdera a Davidson de vista. Então, para fugir da rotina, resolveu acelerar seu Corolla novinho, que deslizava pelo asfalto com a graça de um grou.

_Estou pensando… talvez eu devesse comprar um carro. –comentou Duo quando veio a seu encontro, analisando o lindo automóvel.

_E a Davidson? Vai encerrar seus dias de aventura? –e foi a vez de Quatre ser o espirituoso, e ele se saía muito bem.

Duo riu, gesticulando obtuso.

_Não sei… não consigo me imaginar me desfazendo dela… só que de repente não me parece mais tão vantajoso usá-la, entende?

_Converse com sua namorada sobre isso. É com ela que está preocupado, certo?

_Ane não se importa com a moto. Na verdade, gosta muito… –explicou, divertido e acanhado. –Vive dizendo que quer pilotar, mas tenho medo de ela cair, é tão magrinha… não vai aguentar com o peso. –gargalhou. –Enfim, vou fazer umas simulações de financiamento. Faz tempo mesmo que estou de olho no Renegade.

_Você sabe que meu pai trabalha no setor de compras do departamento, não é?

Duo ergueu as sobrancelhas, captando o sentido da indireta em nano segundos:

_Por isso que amo meus amigos! –e passou um braço pelo ombro de Quatre, puxando-o numa quase chave de pescoço, afetuoso, mas bruto, amassando o algodão da impecável camisa azul que o amigo vestira. Quatre era tão cuidadoso que nem ao dirigir amarrotava a roupa. Entretanto, contra tamanha gratidão, não tinha escapatória, e sorriu como sempre, apesar de um pouco incomodado.

Entraram no bar e buscaram os amigos. Fora jogo rápido e logo Duo estava parando a motocicleta na vaga mais espaçosa que encontrou.

_Viram a _ambo_ 12 parada no cruzamento lá atrás? –e veio divagando ao se reunir com os amigos na entrada do salão. Não parava de falar.

_Deve ser um desses irresponsáveis… –Wu Fei se manifestou, sentindo que devia tomar o assunto para si. Nunca deixava de se aborrecer com a trabalheira desnecessária que bêbados e drogados davam, quando na verdade só precisavam se portar com autodomínio. Não entendia como as pessoas podiam ser tão fracas.

Heero meneou a cabeça, impaciente, como sua única manifestação.

_Uma madrugada de domingo nunca é tranquila quando se está de serviço na cidade… –Trowa resolveu comentar. O trabalho na floresta envolvia bem menos variáveis.

Entraram no Cimarrón. Nunca nenhum deles estivera ali, em um bar dançante no próprio sentido da palavra. O salão era imenso, e muitos casais bailavam ao som de um ritmo latino que eles não sabiam reconhecer. Todos os presentes sorriam e pareciam felizes da vida, feito não existisse um problema no mundo. E era exatamente assim ali – só dançarinos entendem como a música e a dança pode obliterar a realidade.

Alguns pares davam espetáculos, outros se contentavam em seguir o ritmo e alguns estavam ali pela primeira vez, divertindo-se com seus erros, se esbarrando de vez em quando com outros na pista, reclamando um com outro de pisões no pé, mas tudo sempre acabava em gargalhada.

Os cinco rapazes curtiram um choque momentâneo.

Definitivamente, Heero pensou, havia um dedo de Ane nisso.

Enquanto os cinco amigos averiguavam a situação, como bons soldados que não entravam em terreno desconhecido sem um ágil reconhecimento de seus riscos, a equipe do auto-escada os alcançou. Os irmãos Bernett do primeiro turno também aproveitaram o convite, deixando o grupo ainda mais numeroso. Foi uma sequência de apertos de mãos e tapinhas nas costas, ninguém exatamente confiante em encarar aquela missão, sentindo de repente que seu treinamento não fora tão completo.

_Alguém fez aula de dança na Academia? –Bernett coçou o pescoço.

_Quando falou em danceteria, achei que era balada… –Adin sacudiu a cabeça, frustrado.

_Vocês estão com medo? –Wu Fei acusou, embora estivesse muito pouco à vontade no ambiente por sua vez. Trowa riu, mas não falou.

Os demais integrantes do escada caretearam ante a menção do sentimento, indecisos. Curiosamente, eles sentiam-se mais dispostos a entrar em um prédio tomado pelas chamas do que se aproximar da pista de dança. Discutiam:

_Oras, eu sei que você dança, Pit…

_Estou fora de forma.

_Mas veja só quanta gatinha…

_Será que vieram todas acompanhadas?

_É só se apresentar como bombeiro que dá tudo certo.

_Farnesi veio até com a camiseta do caminhão! Tudo isso é desespero?

_Vê se não enche!

_É que a mamãezinha dele não colocou as limpas na gaveta…

Dessa vez Farnesi falou um palavrão escabroso. Era tão fácil irritá-lo. Todo mundo riu.

_Onde será que estão as bailarinas que o tenente falou?

A equipe do escada ia se animando aos poucos. Heero apenas assistia eles conversarem, desinteressado, e Quatre a seu lado resolveu tomar à dianteira:

_Cavalheiros, melhor entrarmos. –estava cansado de ficar parado ali, na porta, além de que era uma atitude extremamente deselegante da parte deles.

_Vamos buscar umas bebidas. –assentindo, Lech sorriu simplório e recebeu a aprovação geral.

Duo a todo o momento tentava localizar uma cabecinha laranja no meio da multidão inquieta. Sacou seu celular, tentando alcançar Ane, perguntando-se se ela o ouviria tocar no meio da música.

_A Relena está aqui. –e resmungou para Heero, erguendo e baixando as sobrancelhas, maroto, com o telefone na orelha.

Heero orgulhou-se sempre por não ser uma pessoa pegajosa, excessiva, inconveniente. E não o era agora. Não o seria nunca. Nem em relação à Relena. A ela sempre daria todo o espaço e independência que ela desejasse, modesto o suficiente em aceitar que entrara na vida dela durante seu percurso, sem direitos de dominá-la ou ditar a direção em que devia seguir. E assim como ela não se importava que ele passasse um tempo com seus amigos, ele aceitava que ela saísse com as amigas, queria que ela se divertisse, a confiança já provada.

Por outro lado… ele seria mentiroso se dissesse não querer passar todos os momentos com ela. Os possíveis e os impossíveis. Queria tanto que o coração aquecia, mas ele guardava para si a intensidade, curtia-a toda, egoísta. Estar com ela era sua maior alegria, secreta, sagrada, rara. E nunca chegaria o dia em que o nome dela não soasse doce a seus ouvidos. Quase abrindo um sorriso, seu olhar azul de pronto ficou mais vivo, prendendo-se de repente a cada lampejo loiro que via aparecer entre os festeiros.

_Todo mundo parece dançar tão bem… –Quatre elogiou. Ainda assim, preferia apenas assistir, nada familiarizado com os ritmos.

Wu Fei grunhiu, desdenhoso, sentado junto ao bar, de onde não pretendia levantar a noite toda.

_Por que resolveu nos trazer aqui? Até chamou o escada… –Trowa estava no mínimo intrigado.

_Ane pediu. Queria companhia. Pelo que entendi, uma das amigas dela levou um fora feio e estão tentando animar ela. –Duo ainda estava aguardando Akane atender.

_Lya. –Heero resmungou sua conclusão. Duo não sabia confirmar, mas Heero não precisa disso. O que as amigas dela haviam dito se cumpriu e ela devia ter acordado de seu devaneio.

Os dois continuavam olhando as pessoas, em busca de um rosto familiar. Mas ainda não reconheciam ninguém. Akane tampouco ouvia o telefone.

_Será que ela é bonita? –Victorious tentou imaginar, sorrindo sonhador.

_Esta é a ideia. –Duo deu uma palmada congratulatória no ombro do rapaz. –Não se preocupe, que assim que encontrarmos as garotas, a gente apresenta vocês dois. –e voltou a encarar a tela do celular, a foto sorridente de Ane, muito maquiada para alguma apresentação, exibindo a chamada perdida. Victorious ficou pimpão de pronto. Trowa sorriu, achando-o engraçado, mas não falou nada.

_Quem espalhou para os caras do primeiro turno? Não vai ter garotas suficientes assim. –Bayani estava incomodado com os irmãos, que disparavam olhares charmosos para qualquer garota que passasse por eles. Farnesi, de braços cruzados, estreitava os olhos com animosidade em direção dos Bernett. Pit apenas se preocupava em beber, de carona aquela noite.

_Fui eu. –Lech ergueu o queixo com afronta. Orgulhava-se de ser uma pessoa de boas relações, o folguista preferido. Tinha amizade com todos os turnos e estava chateado porque só conseguira falar com os Bernetts.

Quatre incomodou-se com a ideia de rixa, sem perceber que era tudo saudável e parte da convivência normal dos bombeiros do quartel 110. Mas qualquer pequeno conflito o desestabilizava. Era difícil entender como ele ainda conseguia ser amigo de Heero, Duo, Trowa e Wu Fei, quando a especialidade deles era discordar um do outro.

_Rosnem o quanto quiserem, mas sem morder, hein? –a advertência bem-humorada de Duo desfez as carrancas dos companheiros. A hierarquia acabava fazendo efeito mesmo fora do trabalho.

Heero desconsiderava a cena totalmente, ciente de que a tensão era por um motivo fútil e não persistiria. Toda sua concentração estava em achar Relena. Como Ane não atendeu Duo, não arriscou tentar ligar por sua vez. Escaneava a pista, o coração agitado com a doce ideia de tê-la tão próxima de si, ansioso em descobri-la. A beleza dela, preciosa em cada detalhe, única e incomparável, voltava com tanta força a seu pensamento que podia até sentir o perfume de maquiagem cara e baunilha que a identificava. A mente é melhor que qualquer fotografia, porque registra algo para cada sentido rememorar.

O mestre de cerimônias anunciou a reggaeton, para a alegria da massa, que mergulhara fundo no transe imposto pela música. Mesmo da vista privilegiada que tinha do bar, estranhamente ainda não encontrara nenhuma das meninas. O ambiente era bem iluminado e espaçoso, mas ficava mais lotado a cada minuto e, descontente com os resultados obtidos da observação, Heero decidiu atacar, deixando a garrafinha de Bud e descendo até a pista.

_Para nos ajudar com o refrão, vamos escolher algumas senhoritas para subirem ao palco! –um dos cantores anunciou, fazendo uma pausa no meio da canção, enquanto os músicos seguiam tocando, repetindo o trecho.

Para quem só escutava, como Heero, a batida podia ser irritante. Sem querer, ele levou sua atenção ao palco, acompanhando os dois rapazes trajados de rappers caribenhos apontando para a multidão, escolhendo em instantes quatro garotas. Não foi surpresa achar Akane e Tint entre elas.

Duo estava digitando uma mensagem quando Trowa o acotovelou:

_Não é sua namorada lá?

A dupla voltou a cantar em espanhol uma letra exaltando o requebrar e o rebolar e elas não se poupavam em ilustrar, levadas antes de tudo pelo ritmo e sua comunicação universal.

Embora Quatre esperasse que Duo fosse reagir com ciúmes, ele assentiu e abriu um sorriso carregado de malícia e deleite ao reconhecê-la no palco. Os demais rapazes do escada pararam para apreciar, concluindo que estava sendo muito melhor do que imaginaram. Wu Fei recorreu a um rosnado de menosprezo, voltando a mexer em seu celular.

Heero parou junto às pessoas que seguiam apaixonadamente dançando, cantando e assistindo o espetáculo e, como que pela benção de Terpsícore, abriu-se um espaço que o levava direto a Relena. Com um gingado suave e divertido, ela acompanhava a música, rindo e brincando com as amigas, ora olhando para o palco, ora concentrando-se em aproveitar a felicidade do momento. Dando uma volta, ela ergueu os olhos e o achou ali, a poucos passos de si, um desejo realizado. Sorriu com mais força, mordendo o lábio inferior, respirando fundo.

Havia algo que ele nunca tinha visto na luz dos olhos dela – um propósito intenso e irresistível, ousado e atrevido. Seu íntimo estremeceu com a força daquela sensação.

Usando a leveza e o desembaraço de uma ninfa, ela avançou, deu um pequeno salto para impulso e atirou-se nos braços dele, sem medo de ele não saber o que fazer. E foi como mágica, exatamente como ela sempre quis ser manejada por um parceiro. Primeiro, ao alto, as mãos dele sustentando-a com força e segurança. Depois, depositada com delicadeza sobre o ombro dele, sentada, as pernas em arcos formosos.

Segurá-la não era difícil para ele. Ela era leve e delgada, e em questão de segundos ele a tinha pousado em seu ombro. Fazia tanto tempo que não executava aquela acrobacia, nunca imaginou que ainda se lembrava. Mas espanto maior estava em como fora natural a sincronia, o olhar e o impulso, feito lesse mentes, feito conhecesse o corpo dela como o seu próprio.

Em torno, todo mundo aplaudiu, encantado com a manobra. As bailarinas entraram em êxtase, aproximando-se do casal, vendo uma altiva Relena exibir-se tal qual uma ave majestosa pousada no alto de um pilar esculpido nas formas mais ideais, os músculos nos braços de Heero revelando-se com o esforço. E ao fazê-la descer, ele deslizou-a amorosamente por seu peito, sentindo as linhas firmes que a desenhavam, seu calor eletrizante lavando-o todo.

Relena tocou o chão em _sous-sus_ , mas logo dispensou a técnica, vestida de adrenalina, sem conseguir notar nada no mundo em redor a não ser ele e suas mãos agarradas ao seu quadril. O prazer de ser tocada por ele era sempre novo, sempre total. Abandonou seu peso, jogou a cabeça para trás, deitou-a no ombro dele, cobriu as mãos dele com as suas.

A intimidade e confiança do momento levou o coração de Heero ao delírio. Certamente ela o sentia rufar contra as costas.

* * *

Boa-noite!

Esse ficou mais compridinho!

Demorei, né? Nem me fale! Que canseira que esse capítulo me deu.

Mas gostei do resultado! Espero que gostem também!

Esse capítulo está um catálogo automobilístico! :P Dei folga para as comidas dessa vez! Aprovaram as escolhas dos carros?

O alicate que a Ane cita é um no modelo do Leatherman Wave, não achei como expressar em português o que essa ferramenta realmente é. É uma espécie de canivete, mas sua função principal é a de alicate, com outras lâminas e ferramentas no cabo. É uma arma mortal! :O

Para escrever o baile, ouvi várias reggaeton. Gostei muito das do Enrique Iglesias, e "Gasolina" de Daddy Yankee é sempre um clássico. :) Gosto do Pitbull também, se é pra falar do estilo. :P

E se alguém tiver curiosidade de ver a pegada executada por Relena e Heero, pode pesquisar no YouTube o vídeo "Ballet Shoulder Sit from a Running Start", da bailarina Jennifer Kronenberg e seu marido. Não é fácil descrever, por isso não tentei complicar demais explicando cada movimento, deixando como sempre abertura para vocês imaginarem como preferirem.

No início, minha ideia era fazer uma pegada menos elaborada, com _arabesque_ , mas pensei que a _shoulder sit_ ia ficar menos frufru e combinar mais com o espaço e a ideia. O _fishdive_ é lindo de ver, mas impossível de descrever e sem graça de só citar, e não imagino que Heero ainda se lembre de como fazer a manobra tão bem a ponto de executar impromptu, sem ensaio.

A noitada deles não acabou, mas por ora me ausento para ir trabalhar em "Segundas Chances", minha backstory de Dante Yuy de "Tentando a Sorte", publicado no meu Fictionpress.

Deixe seus comentários, críticas, sugestões, enfim...

Agradeço demais o carinho e a atenção de todos vocês!

Beijos e abraços e até logo!

03.04.2017


	19. 19

**No último capítulo…**

Akane salva Lya após ela ter flagrado Miksa com outra garota no vestiário feminino, levando-a de volta para o conservatório e consolando-a. Mais tarde, as garotas saem para comemorar a seleção para o concurso em um barzinho. Akane decide levar todas para o Cimarrón, uma casa de dança latina, e pede que Duo vá encontrá-la lá, levando os amigos. Quando Heero e Relena se encontram na pista de dança durante o reggaeton, executam uma manobra de balé, a _shoulder sit_ , no improviso, demonstrando sua linda conexão mental.

::::::::

 **19**

Envolvendo-a com força usando os braços, Heero fez um segundo tornar-se eterno, o último antes do tempo voltar a correr. Fê-la virar-se para ele, a música ia acabando ao passo que saíam do centro das atenções.

Ela mordia o lábio inferior, ainda mergulhada em delírio. Usou as duas mãos para tocar o rosto dele, descobrindo com as pontas dos dedos a fina camada de barba por nascer ao segurar o maxilar dele com força:

_Você está aqui… –comemorou e buscou juntar sua testa a dele, feito quisesse mais provas de que ele era real. Nunca julgava estarem próximos o suficiente. Foi recompensada ao sentir as mãos dele deslizando por sua cintura, agarrando suas costelas, os polegares pousando nos relevos do quadril, afagando a curva do osso com movimentos circulares.

Heero fora o único que desvendara a rota certeira para tocar sua mais pura essência. Dominara-a inteira sem esforço. Na presença dele, era só nele em que queria, devia e precisava se concentrar, capturada numa inexplicável obsessão da qual dependia sua vida. Não que não vivesse sem ele, não, deveras, só descobria o que realmente era viver quando com ele.

Loucura: era sempre como ela gostava de definir, a única palavra que vinha a sua mente para explicar o que experimentava com ele. Loucura do melhor tipo, aquela que faz tudo ter sentido, um privilégio com que nos deparamos só uma vez na existência. E ele sabia, sabia minuciosamente o que fazia com ela, o eclipse sedutor de seu sorriso garantindo-lhe o cumprimento de todos seus desejos mais ousados, mesmos daqueles que nenhum dos dois conhecia ainda.

A primeira realização estava ali. Não tinham planos de se encontrar e aquela noite que passariam sem se ver não parecia que faria falta. Entretanto, sempre fazia. De repente não viam mais porque se dar ao luxo de desperdiçar oportunidades de ficarem juntos. A vida toda não parecia suficiente de repente para compensar tantos anos separados, antes de se conhecerem.

_Como veio parar aqui?

Os olhos dele percorreram com vagar o rosto dela, desenhando cada traço, dando atenção especial à boca bem realçada pelo batom da cor de um Borgonha raro antes de dar sua resposta:

_Ane não te contou…? –parecia que não queria falar, o timbre muito preguiçoso e rouco. As mãos dela tinham deixado seu rosto para pousar em seus ombros e massageavam timidamente a linha firme dos tendões, produzindo pequenos pontos de contato eletrizante, espalhando-se por toda a pele.

_Ah… claro… Só podia mesmo ser coisa dela…

_Lição número um: ela está sempre aprontando. –o enfado quanto ao fato que ele apresentava só aumentava seu charme.

Relena se permitiu rir por um instante, a luminosidade do rosto terminando de tecer a nuvem de fragrância, amor e fervor em torno deles. Não havia nada mais que ele desejasse vestir do que aquela sensação.

_Seus amigos também vieram?

E nem percebiam que dançavam vagarosamente, sem acompanhar a reggaeton que seguia, mas o seu próprio ritmo.

_Sim. Ela chamou todos para tentar animar a Lya.

_Depois vou cumprimentá-los.

_Depois…

Ela riu mais provocante dessa vez e colou seu corpo ao dele, seu suspiro satisfeito roçando o pescoço de Heero, cujas mãos escorregavam mais e mais para a base das costas dela, encontrando descanso na curva suave e firme da lombar.

_Consegue fazer todas as pegadas? Sabe que daria um ótimo bailarino… –ela brincou. A sugestão fê-lo retorcer o nariz em protesto. –O que gosta mesmo é de exibir sua força… –marota, seguia com o desafio.

_Sempre faz sucesso. –as sobrancelhas foram jogadas para cima, dando-lhe um ar de conformada inocência.

_Seu terrível…

_Estou errado?

_Heero! –ela o esmurrou no ombro, risonha, enrubescendo, testando o quanto ele era forte. Não duvidava que ele fosse capaz de com apenas um movimento tirá-la do chão, tomá-la nos braços, carregá-la para longe.

Porém, ele preferiu uma abordagem mais sutil e muito mais eficaz. Silenciou-a com um silvo abafado em sua bochecha antes de tomar seus lábios. O que começou como um carinho recatado, doce e delicado, um mero selar de lábios, tornou-se um beijo de bocas abertas e línguas que se acariciavam, sedentas e famintas.

A música terminou enfim com aplausos e comemorações. Os cantores se despediram e a banda voltou a tocar salsa. Na beirada da pista, Duo e os rapazes encontraram Akane e as garotas. Com um pouco de tardança, Heero e Relena também se aproximaram, as mãos dadas, sujeitando-se a aturar brincadeiras e cumprimentos pelo sucesso da manobra.

_Quem diria, hein, chefe? –Bernett gracejou, assentindo com um bico de exagerado pasme.

_O senhor tem um passado que ainda não nos contou… –Adin corroborou, as sobrancelhas franzidas em exagerada desconfiança.

_O que mais você faz, Yuy? Consegue ficar na pontinha dos pés também? –Bayani foi além, criando uma corrente de riso. Até ergueu os braços e deu uma voltinha.

_Ótimo _port de bras_! –Ane brincou e se pendurou no bíceps dele. Bayani a ergueu alguns milímetros do chão durante alguns segundos, envoltos nas gargalhadas. Duo puxou Ane pela cintura a seguir, trazendo-a de volta a si.

Sem se ofender com a companhia, sensato, Daniil sacudiu a cabeça, seriamente impressionado, sendo o mais apto a julgar:

_Foi perfeito. –não costumava usar aquela palavra com prodigalidade.

_Quando vai ser minha vez? –Tint se sentia em casa com a bagunça e teve que tirar sua casquinha. Debruçou-se no ombro de Heero e piscou várias vezes para ele, se fazendo de pidona irresistível.

De sobrancelhas franzidas, ele atrapalhou-se e teve que contar com a providência de Akane:

_Pode parar que não te dei essas liberdades… –tirou as mãos de Tint de cima do irmão, interpondo-se. –Só Relena tem acesso total…

Houve mais algazarra divertida depois de um comentário tão malicioso. Era óbvio que Relena ficou sem graça. Agradeceu a chegada de Quatre e Trowa arrastando Wu Fei por causar uma bem-vinda dispersão, bem como uma janela para que fugisse com Heero para longe da atenção brincalhona de todos.

Houve mais apresentações e inofensivo papo furado e, em pouco tempo, o entrosamento estava completo. Os rapazes convidaram as garotas para uma bebida ou arriscaram serem ensinados por elas alguns passos. Victorious foi rápido em chamar Lya para a pista. Ela sorriu com curiosidade, mas não a suficiente para vencer sua recém-adquirida suspeita. Preferiu ir se sentar um pouco e é lógico que ele a acompanhou.

_E você? –perscrutando com qualidade felina, Tint se dirigiu a Trowa.

_Vou somente observar… minha namorada não pôde vir. –explicou-se, monótono.

A seguir, usando a mesma curiosidade, voltou-se para Wu Fei:

_Eu não danço! –e de pronto ele agressivamente proclamou o sacrilégio. Por pouco todo mundo não parou e se virou para ele, só para recriminá-lo – com certeza tinham suas tochas e forcados armazenados em algum lugar somente aguardando situações como essas…

_Como não? E está fazendo o quê aqui? –Tint bateu de frente.

Wu Fei ignorou-a na cara dura. Não ia dar ouvidos aos desafios de uma mulher. Daniil ficou analisando o rapaz pensativamente. Quanto mais ela ficava parada afrontando Wu Fei com as mãos na cintura, mais ele parecia não enxergá-la.

_Todo mundo consegue dançar… –Fanny deu seu contra-argumento antes de desaparecer na pista com Adin.

_Também acho. –Ane reforçou. –Tudo o que se precisa é do incentivo certo.

_Pois eu tenho todos os incentivos para não dançar essa noite. –mas para ela Wu Fei se permitiu replicar, birrento, parecendo especialmente malvado.

_O que significa isso, Duo?

_Nós apostamos. –com hesitação, ele admitiu. –Senão, ele nem vinha…

_Então é assim? Fogo se combate com fogo! –ela anunciou e sumiu, dramática.

Duo fez uma careta de preocupação. Não fora bem isso que aprendera na academia… foi atrás dela, entretanto, por mais que procurasse, não a via. Como era fácil perder alguém lá dentro! Indo até o bar, sentou ao lado de Quatre, pedindo sua última cerveja da noite.

_Por que não está dançando? –Quatre indagou, tranquilo.

_Ane está em missão secreta outra vez… –e riu-se, um pouco aflito sobre o que ela podia estar aprontando. Mexer com Wu Fei era exatamente cutucar tigre com vara curta e as consequências sempre eram drásticas. Não sabia se tinha o que era necessário para lidar com elas.

_Vocês parecem se dar muito bem. –Quatre riu, jovial, e sua vista se desviou para um lado antes de abranger todo o ambiente mais uma vez.

Duo prestou atenção no gesto, intrigado. Naquela direção, estava Lya tentando dar atenção a ladainha de Victorious. Ela sorria e acenava com a cabeça, mas seus olhos sempre voltavam procurando a figura de Quatre.

Os lábios de Duo folgaram em um sorriso malicioso ao passo que ele levantava as sobrancelhas em percepção. Lya roubava fitos rápidos, mas muito intensos, seu sorriso tornando-se ledo e tímido toda vez que se voltava para Quatre, que já tinha reparado no comportamento dela.

_Hey, o que está esperando? –Duo murmurou. –Não gostou dela?

_O que houve? –Trowa escolheu o melhor momento para aparecer.

_Lya está paquerando Quatre. –Duo o atualizou.

_Pare com isso. –Quatre rejeitou a ideia e tentou manter-se frio.

Duo estalou os lábios:

_Oras, é verdade. Espere só, Trowa, fique vendo.

Fizeram uma pausa. Trowa disfarçou, mas viu bem como Lya buscava contato visual com Quatre. E ela foi bem-sucedida.

_É verdade… –e Trowa repetiu, conclusivo.

Quatre se empertigou, corando um pouco até.

_Vai lá conversar com ela! Veja como é bonita e meiga… não acha que até parece um pouco com a Hilary Duff? –em um tom cúmplice de voz, Duo persistiu.

_O que isso tem a ver? –Trowa investigou, suspeitando da coerência de Duo.

_Ah, Quatre me disse que ela era seu ideal de garota.

_Quando eu disse isso?! –Quatre nunca ficara tão enrubescido em sua vida, a pele normalmente pálida agora contrastava forte contra o cabelo platinado.

_Você disse que achava a Hilary Duff bonita! –Duo riu sem reservas.

_Sim! Mas isso não tem nada a ver! –confuso, Quatre não conseguia se defender.

_Não? –continuando com sua investigação, Trowa contestou, muito sério.

Sem saber que reação ter, Quatre olhou de um para o outro e ainda achou espaço para checar se Lya tinha acompanhado a situação e a compreendido. Ela sorriu para ele, de longe, gentil, e arriscou acenar. Victorious não percebia nada.

_Temos algo a anunciar… –de repente, a música ficou baixa e o MC apareceu falando –e para isso, chamamos até aqui o senhor Chang Wu Fei!

A atenção de todos foi levada para o palco e Quatre respirou aliviado por não ter que ficar dando explicações. Nunca mais teria conversas descontraídas com Duo… ele não perdoava nada! Era culpa de sua irmã Iria se ele conhecia a Hilary Duff e não perdia um episódio de Lizzie McGuire.

Por sua vez, Wu Fei não entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Fora flagrado no meio dos degraus que o separavam do bar e, de cenho franzido, voltou-se sobre o ombro para averiguar.

_O senhor Chang Wu Fei poderia fazer a gentileza de vir ao nosso palco?

Lançando um fito assassino para Duo, apontou para ele recriminatório, mas Duo negou com cabeça, erguendo as mãos em inocência. Fazia tanta ideia do que acontecia ali como todo mundo.

_O que é? –Wu Fei indagou então, marchando até o palco, cortando caminho pelo meio da multidão.

_Hoje é um dia muito importante para Wu Fei… –começou o MC.

_Do que você está falando? –chegando, Wu Fei reclamou alto, não gostando nada daquela palhaçada.

_…e em comemoração aos dois anos de felicidade completados hoje, chamamos a senhorita Bardakçi para dançar uma valsa mais que especial com seu namorado!

Houveram aplausos e torcidas e, antes que Wu Fei pudesse processar o que havia, ele foi abordado por uma moça miúda e esbelta, de cabelos castanhos cor de mel e olhos verdes cristalinos.

_O que está acontecendo? –reclamou com ela, que reconhecia como uma das bailarinas a quem acabara de ser apresentado, mas cujo nome nem fizera questão de registrar.

_Cala a boca e dança logo. –mostrando um torcido desdenhoso nos lábios, ela devolveu, parando na frente dele.

"Danúbio Azul" começou a ser executada, ao vivo.

_O quê?! –ele vociferou. –Eu não vou dançar!

_Aturar rabugice não fazia parte do preço.

_Preço? –e sem perceber, Nadia já tinha puxado sua mão e colocado em suas costas.

_Achou que eu ia aceitar esse vexame todo de graça?

_Você perdeu a cabeça? –e sendo levado pela presença da moça, seus pés valsavam sem querer.

_Não, foi você quem perdeu. –e sorriu pela primeira vez, ardilosa.

_O quê?! –ele rosnou, percebendo tarde demais a armadilha em que caíra. Olhou em redor e percebeu sua estúpida plateia, e depois encarou a odiosa mulher consigo. Por mais que não quisesse colaborar, obrigou-se a dançar e não dar evidência de quanto aquilo o tinha enfurecido.

O queixo de Duo caiu de tanto pasme ao ver Wu Fei valsando no centro da pista, acompanhado por uma das amigas de Akane.

_Que tal? –ela reapareceu a seu lado.

_Como você fez isso?

_Você me deve 100 pratas.

_Mas eu apostei 50 com Wu Fei!

_Mas já paguei a Nadia! Não acha que valeu a pena? Ver Wu Fei perder a aposta…

_Não tem preço. –Trowa completou, mais que aprazido com a cena.

_E não é que ele sabe dançar? –Quatre parecia encantado.

Sim… já que estava ali, Wu Fei não fez feio. Conduziu a moça com boa habilidade, porém a cara seguia amarrada, estragando qualquer sugestão de que ele estava apaixonado pela garota. Não ia negar que ela era um par excelente.

O espetáculo durou meros dois minutos, encerrado em entusiasmados aplausos. O MC reforçou os parabéns ao casal, desejando-lhe muitas felicidades, antes da música voltar à usual e todos os pares prosseguirem sua dança.

Wu Fei soltou-se de Nadia com frieza e se afastou sem olhar para trás. Nunca mais queria ver aquela garota na vida.

_Quem foi o imbecil? –chegando ao bar, intimou os três amigos estáticos junto ao balcão. Estreitou os olhos, analisando as feições de cada um, o menor tremor servia para delatar o culpado.

Duo nunca tinha visto Wu Fei tão furioso antes. Nem Quatre teve coragem de tentar acalmá-lo dessa vez. Trowa apenas o olhava de volta, indiferente.

_Não respondem? Covardes! Traidores! –Wu Fei seguiu vociferando, até que seus olhos pararam em Ane, debruçada no ombro de Duo, terminando de beber a cerveja que roubara dele.

Os olhares dos dois travaram, ela tirou a garrafa dos lábios só para mostrar um sorriso incontido de triunfo.

Arreganhando os dentes, Wu Fei rugiu:

_Sua… sua… abusada! –nada o impediria de esganá-la ali e agora.

_Parabéns! Por conta da casa! –o barman apareceu colocando duas garrafas de cerveja diante dele, imaginando que ele viera buscar bebidas para si e sua amada.

Os quatro olharam as cervejas em cima do balcão por um segundo antes de estourarem em uma enorme gargalhada. Wu Fei queria dar mortes dolorosas para cada um deles.

Lya e Victorious se aproximaram no meio de seu acesso de raiva:

_Você namora, Chang?! Não sabia! –o rapaz ousou bancar o inocente. Aquilo era insulto demais para Wu Fei. –Meus parabéns!

Mortificado, Wu Fei não conseguia falar nada, bufando.

_Que estranho… Eu podia jurar que era a Nadia lá com você… –Lya encafifou.

Ane não conseguia parar de rir, mas sacudiu a mão, pedindo para a amiga deixar para lá.

_Maldita… malditos todos vocês! –Wu Fei ficou resmungando.

_Vamos, Duo, nossa vez! –e puxou o namorado pela mão antes que Wu Fei despertasse do estupor e resolvesse praticar todos os métodos de tortura que ocorriam em sua mente.

_Pare com isso, Wu Fei, nem foi tanto vexame assim. –Trowa retrucou, monótono. –Agora sossegue e beba a cerveja mais cara da sua vida. –mas não perdeu a chance de zombar. Tomou a segunda garrafa para si, inclusive.

Ao se esquivarem da atenção da turma, Heero e Relena foram até o bar e pegaram garrafas de água antes de retornar a pista. Mal tinham se perdido novamente entre os casais, aparecera o MC com o anúncio que chamava Wu Fei. Atônitos, acompanharam a valsa diante de si, Heero tinha os braços cruzados, perplexo como nunca antes.

_"Lição número um"? –Relena indagou para ele, meio de lado, sem desviar a vista de Nadia, que parecia realizar uma tarefa bastante custosa, por melhor dançarina que fosse.

_Sim, só pode ser…

Os dois acabaram rindo um pouco, sem resistir ao absurdo da situação. Depois procurariam maiores explicações: o show foi rápido, logo os permitindo voltar a seu bailado.

Heero seguia determinado a conduzi-la em uma coreografia que não fazia a menor ideia de como executar. Deveras, pouco se importava em dançar, muito menos em dançar bem, desde que a tivesse em seus braços. Dando dois passinhos para lá, dois para cá, fingiam bem estar ali pelo exercício.

_E o que houve com Lya? –por cima do ombro de Relena, a enxergava sentada numa banqueta, sendo entretida por Victorious.

_Ela viu a verdade sobre os afetos de Miksa da pior forma possível. Pegou ele com alguém no vestiário.

_Mas ela tinha se envolvido com ele?

_Sim… até chegaram juntos para a aula dessa manhã. Não sei como ele consegue ser assim.

_E vocês ainda têm que conviver com alguém desse tipo… –Heero rosnou, revoltado.

Com um sorriso de desgosto, ela assentiu:

_Funciona se limitarmos nosso contato estritamente ao profissional. –Lidar com Miksa não era difícil depois de se dar um "fora épico" nele. Ao mesmo tempo, ele não era exatamente uma companhia a se apreciar. Havia sempre uma atmosfera de desconforto quando ele chegava perto demais ou oferecia palavras amigáveis.

Heero meneou a cabeça, sem poder aceitar tão facilmente o conceito. Era diferente para ele trabalhar com um idiota daquele grau. Mas Miksa estava cercado de garotas o dia todo, o que conferia a ele certo status de predador. Sempre haveria alguém disposta ou inocente para aceitar as emboscadas dele.

_Detesto pensar em você perto dele.

Ela suspirou. Como reprovar Heero?

_Coitada da Lya… –Relena limitou-se a lamentar de novo.

_Foi do pior modo possível, mas ela com certeza aprendeu a lição. –Heero asseverou.

Relena escolheu desconsiderar a frieza dele:

_Mas deve ser tão difícil… ela parecia estar muito apaixonada. –nunca passara algo semelhante, mas já tinha se decepcionado antes com alguém que amava e conseguia se simpatizar. Era uma dor muito intensa e profunda, uma ferida no orgulho e no amor-próprio. Tanto que, ao se deparar com suas lembranças, Relena até preferiu parar de pensar no assunto.

Dançaram ainda mais uma música, voltando a conversar aos poucos, movendo-se pela margem da pista. Aquela canção tivera um ritmo mais lento, mais apropriado para a disposição dos dois. Heero a fez girar algumas vezes, rir e apaixonar-se ainda mais. Era sempre possível. Trocaram um novo beijo, mais singelo e demorado, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos. Trocaram novos olhares, cúmplices e encantados, sintonizando as batidas do coração.

Escapando por um instante, o olhar dele avançou para além da cabecinha dourada consigo e acompanhou Duo e Akane parar de dançar e conversar com expressões tensas. Duo olhava o celular e falava algo com uma incomum expressão de irritação. Heero não gostou nada da ideia de estarem brigando, mas sabia que não era saudável ir intrometer-se.

_O que houve? –Relena suspirou e olhando por cima do ombro na mesma direção não localizava nada que fosse de importância.

Sacudiu a cabeça, digressivo, querendo que ela voltasse a se concentrar nele. Sorriu-lhe com os olhos, tocou a franja dela com seus lábios.

_Vamos embora daqui? –ela esticou-se e o beijou no queixo.

Outra vez respondeu sem palavras, aceitou com um gesto de cabeça. Não iam avisar, não deviam nada a ninguém, Relena até tinha vontade de sair correndo. De algum modo, era empolgante fugir daquele modo.

Do lado de fora, muito movimento na rua e nas calçadas causado pelas pessoas que levavam as festas para além das casas noturnas e barzinhos por ali, preenchendo o ar com risadas e bagunça.

_O tempo abriu… –o primeiro impulso de Relena foi olhar o céu enquanto se abraçava, de repente sentindo a aragem fresca demais.

Heero achegou-se dela e envolveu seus ombros com o braço, juntando-a ao seu peito. Ela se acomodou e rapidamente pegou o ritmo da passada dele, que os levou depressa até onde parara o carro.

_Mesmo assim, o céu continua tão escuro… eu gosto tanto de ver as estrelas…

Enquanto abria a porta para ela, Heero decidiu averiguar do que ela falava. Fazia muito tempo que não se preocupava em olhar para cima. Nem tinha notado como o céu ali era simplesmente uma grande mancha azul enegrecida.

_Lá em casa, dá para ver várias constelações do terraço… –continuou, depois que ele se juntou a ela no interior carro. –Em Odelia, quero dizer… –Heero assentiu, indicando entender a que tinha sido referido. Relena suspirou e ligou o rádio em um volume baixinho. Tocava uma balada dos anos 80. –Papai até instalou um telescópio para nós. –deixou sua cabeça cair para um lado, deliciando-se com as lembranças. –Eu e Zechs competíamos sobre quem via mais estrelas cadentes… tínhamos um placar e tudo… –riu, divertindo-se com a memória.

Heero sorriu, relanceando-a com o olhar várias vezes enquanto ela falava. A voz dela tinha uma qualidade bastante calmante. Passado um intervalo de silêncio, decidiu que talvez fosse bom respondê-la com algo pessoal:

_Eu costumava ir acampar… nas noites mais quentes, dormia fora da barraca e conseguia ver muitas estrelas também. –por algum motivo não achava o que tinha a dizer tão interessante.

_Você foi escoteiro? –mas para ela, era, e não conteve soar fascinada. Não estranharia nada se a resposta fosse sim.

_Não… –ele riu, sabendo que fazia o tipo e que iria frustrá-la. –Em minha cidade, acampar ou sair para pescar é um passatempo comum… Ia muito com meu pai, mas quando fiquei maior, fui sozinho também, um ou outro fim-de-semana no Verão.

_Sozinho? –ela se assustou.

Heero ousou sorrir, saudoso:

_Sim, não tinha perigo. –pausou. De repente, as lembranças pareciam tão reais: o barulho das botas na trilha de folhas, o cheiro das árvores, o canto dos bichinhos. À noite, a fogueira crepitava, misteriosa a luz quente dava uma sensação de proteção e a impressão de que só ele existia no mundo. Sorriu para si mesmo. –Eu assisti uma chuva de meteoros assim, uma vez… por acaso.

_Que mágico… –Relena suspirou, enxergando o momento com os olhos da mente, fascinando-se mais do que ele próprio se fascinou.

Heero guiava o carro devagar, de repente pensativo dentro da atmosfera sossegada que preenchera o espaço das palavras. A rádio oferecia uma trilha sonora distante naquele volume que reduzia a voz dos cantores a sussurros.

_Tive uma ideia. –ele ia agir sem planejamento, algo em que não tinha prática, mas que estava aprendendo rápido. E não ia dar pistas, com medo de tirar a graça, e só torcia para que ela gostasse.

Primeiro, passou no _drive-thru_ da cafeteria 24 horas mais próxima e pediu dois cafés ao leite com creme extra.

_Quer alguma coisa para comer? –virou-se para ela, mas a viu negar com a cabeça.

_Nós vamos acampar? –ela divertiu-se em concluir, notando que tomavam a direção da serra. A bandejinha de papelão com os copos seguia bem quentinha em seu colo, mesmo que a temperatura parecesse cair em seu redor conforme chegavam ao ponto mais alto da cidade.

_Quase isso. –ele parou o carro então e desligou os faróis.

Relena observou o cenário e reconheceu a balaustrada logo à frente. Estavam no mirante.

Tirando a chave do contato, Heero tomou a dianteira em sair do carro. Desapareceu da janela, indo para o porta-malas. Ela foi obrigada a imitá-lo e, equilibrando os cafés, foi encontrá-lo atrás da porta aberta do bagageiro.

_O que está aprontando? –cobrou, animada, assistindo ele tirar uma enorme manta dobrada lá de dentro.

_Não sei se a visão das estrelas aqui é boa, mas com certeza a cidade lá embaixo até que pode passar por uma galáxia… –comentou, sem jeito mas bem-humorado, carregando a manta debaixo do braço.

Relena considerou a sugestão dele e contemplou o céu. Era bem diferente ali, de fato, exibindo um tom de azul mais nítido, salpicado de pontinhos brancos. Sorriu, vibrante, e assentiu. A seguir, procurou a vista da cidade, de repente sem conseguir decidir qual era mais impressionante. Distraída com sua observação, nem se deu conta de que Heero tinha ido até o capô e testava com a mão o resfriamento do motor. Quando ela o alcançou, ele tirou a bandeja dos cafés das suas mãos e colocou no teto do Elantra.

_Consegue subir? –ofereceu-lhe uma mão como apoio. Era muito parecido com montar um cavalo, ela intuiu. Usou o pneu como degrau e a mão dele para dar estabilidade e, com poucos movimentos ágeis, executados com a graça e a aparente falta de esforço que ela usava para tudo, ela acomodou-se próxima ao para-brisa.

_Não vai afundar? –cogitou, insegura sobre a lataria.

Heero sentava ao seu lado segundos depois:

_Não se preocupe com isso. –e estendeu a manta no colo dela, cobrindo-se também.

Relena buscou os cafés e entregou-lhe um. Ficaram recostados um no outro, os olhos presos no espaço. Bebericavam do líquido quente e aconchegante.

_Vamos competir. –ela propôs. Com um gesto infantil, ergueu a mão e dividiu o céu em dois. –Esse é o seu pedaço…

_Não é justo, o seu é maior. –ele a importunou, o timbre enfadado.

Ela estalou os lábios, impaciente. Usando o indicador, demarcou o céu de novo:

_Melhor assim?

_Não sabe que não pode ficar apontando para as estrelas?

_Como você é chato! –reclamou, rindo. –Por que não posso? –e desafiou.

_Dá verruga. –era incrível como ele conseguia manter a seriedade para brincar mesmo com algo tão bobo.

_Não dá nada! –ela replicou, rebelde, antes de gargalhar. –Onde ouviu isso?

_Minha mãe dizia para mim… –e murmurou, desviando o olhar.

Relena exibiu um sorriso triste. Deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

_Sua mãe também foi acampar com vocês?

_Só uma vez, quando brincamos no quintal…

_Que gostoso… você parece ter tido uma ótima infância.

_Você também.

_Eu vi uma…! –Relena ergueu-se de supetão e apontou o trecho do céu por onde uma estrela deslizou.

Ele alcançou a mão dela e a tomou na sua, levando as pequenas falanges dobradas até seus lábios. Com os olhos, ela acompanhou o movimento, e seduzida, debruçou no peito dele. Miraram-se por um instante.

_Eu vi uma… –ele sussurrou, escrutinando o olhar celestial dela, a voz rouca afagando a face da moça com alguma aspereza.

_Você está roubando. –ela soltou um risinho e contornou a mandíbula dele com uma mão.

Em sua defesa, Heero apenas mostrou um pequeno sorriso de canto, metade menino, metade malandro.

Baixando seu rosto com cuidado, Relena encontrou a boca dele com a sua e prendeu o lábio inferior dele em seus dentes. Ele a beijou, e, pegando-a pela cintura, trouxe-a mais perto, segurando-a com firmeza.

Não seria muito difícil caírem dali, a imprudência deixando tudo mais divertido. Nenhum dos dois tinha sido tão arrojado quando adolescentes…

Da forma com que ele se encostara ao para-brisa, ela não tinha que se inclinar muito para seguir beijando-o, e com a mão mantinha o rosto dele gentilmente voltado para si. Ao procurar uma posição mais confortável, acabou se acomodando sentada em uma das coxas dele.

Percorrendo a linha do corpo dela com preguiça, ele percebeu o arrepio que a lambeu toda, como se estivesse coberta por chamas. O calor de seus corpos juntos se tornava abrasador, deleitosamente sufocante.

Relena separou-se e ergueu-se um pouco, respirando com alguma dificuldade, as maçãs da face coradas, ardentes, os olhos refulgindo extáticos. Alisou o peito dele por cima da camiseta, distinguindo cada músculo, contornando suas linhas sólidas. A força dele, querendo ou não, fazia muito sucesso com ela.

Cuidadosamente, Heero a puxou de volta para si e, com alguns ajustes, fê-la deitar-se em seu peito. Relena virou o rosto para ele e lhe sorriu. Ele a olhou de soslaio, enlevado, e roçou com os lábios o alto dos seus cabelos.

_Eu amo seu perfume… –e ronronou, reverente, ouvindo-a fazer um barulhinho de deleite.

Suspirou pesado, depois ela. Voltando a vista para o céu, ambos assistiram duas estrelas caírem, uma bem próxima da outra.

_Você viu? –ela murmurou, assombrada.

_Você vai fazer um desejo? –ele afagou o ombro dela.

_Vou. –e suspirando, ela fechou os olhos. –E você? –afinal de contas, caíram estrelas suficientes para eles dois.

_Não preciso.

* * *

Boa-noite!

Foi difícil encontrar um fim para esse capítulo, espero que tenha ficado bom

No geral, estou muito contente com tudo!

A parte da Hilary Duff é especial para a Mari! ;)

Tomara que não estejam enjoados desse momento, porque essa madrugada de domingo ainda não acabou! Ufa!

Visitem o tumblr da fic: apartmenti95. tumblr. com

Obrigada demais pelo carinho e atenção! Deixem seus reviews!

Beijos e abraços e até o próximo capítulo!

27.04.2017


	20. 20

**No último capítulo…**

Os grupos de amigos se encontram e logo se entrosam. Akane ajuda Duo ganhar a aposta com Wu Fei, armando junto de Nadia uma pegadinha para fazê-lo dançar. Quatre encontra uma admiradora nada secreta em Lya. Heero e Relena dançam, conversam sobre o que houve entre Lya e Miksa e depois fogem do clube para irem ver as estrelas no alto do mirante da cidade.

 **20**

Duo só tinha reparado agora que seu celular estava tocando no bolso. Os alertas tinham começado há algum tempo até que alguém lhe telefonara. Na zoeira, só conseguiu distinguir a atendente dizer "atividade" e "desligado".

_Ane, acho que roubaram minha moto! –parados no meio da pista, ele checou no celular os alertas de movimentação do veículo que foram mandados durante o tempo que estivera ali. O mais recente avisava que o dispositivo de localização tinha sido desligado.

_Mas e o rastreador?

_Deram um jeito de tirar! Eu não acredito!

Saíram os dois da pista. Ele queria ir lá fora verificar.

_Tem certeza que parou ela aqui? –Ane insistiu ao se depararem com a vaga agora preenchida de motonetas.

_Absoluta!

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, frustrada.

_Temos de ir à delegacia… –murmurou, voltando com ele para dentro do clube.

_Mas que droga… –ele resmungou, triste e desapontado, caminhando junto dela com as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta.

_Quatre querido… –Akane se debruçou apoiando nos ombros dele. –Você me faz um favor?

_Claro… –ele não se chocou com o dengo e a intimidade, mas sorriu resignado, sereno. Ela sorriu de volta, encantada com os modos tão apurados dele.

_Pode levar as meninas para casa por mim? Vou com Duo até a delegacia.

_O que houve? –a menção da delegacia o distraiu quanto ao teor do pedido. Voltou-se para Duo, muito preocupado, percebendo enfim a careta de frustração no amigo:

_Roubaram minha moto, acredita? Aquele papo todo… Chamei azar.

_Não pense assim. Está tudo no seguro, não é mesmo?

_É, mas vai saber quanto tempo vai levar pra resolver.

_Pelo tanto que você paga, tem que resolver imediatamente. –Ane apresentou, enérgica.

Ele assentiu, achando sentido no que ela dizia.

_Quem são as garotas, Ane?

_Maira, Fanny, Valentina e Lya… preciso avisar elas… –Akane girou em torno de seu eixo com a graça que o balé lhe conferia, buscando cada uma das meninas, mas certa de que jamais as encontraria todas rapidamente.

_Pode deixar que eu faço isso… –Lya ainda estava por ali e murmurou, o sorriso tímido não combinava com a disposição ansiosa dela. Era bonitinho de se ver. Akane assentiu, alegre em vê-la parecendo melhor. Trocaram um entendimento silente e voltando-se a Quatre outra vez, Akane suspirou:

_Muito obrigada.

_É, valeu mesmo, Quatre… –Duo correu a mão pela franja, puxando o cabelo para trás, acelerado demais para ter malícia em brincar com Quatre, que de repente pareceu meditativo e viu Ane lhe piscar um dos olhos, em incentivo.

Ele seguiu com sua expressão de bom ânimo, mas preferiu não responder nada.

No carro, Duo consultou no celular a delegacia mais próxima. O boletim de ocorrência era a prioridade agora. Enquanto Ane dirigia, ele postou um aviso no Facebook sobre o roubo de sua moto e configurou alguns alertas no Craiglist para tentar rastrear a Davidson, ou pelo menos partes dela.

No hall da grande central, a madrugada parecia ainda mais agitada do que nas casas noturnas e barzinhos da Avenida Belvedere. Havia tumulto por causa de um flagrante, reclamações pela demora do atendimento, e logo atrás deles entrou uma companhia barulhenta formada por dois casais que pelo visto vinham detidos por causa de uma briga de bar.

Percorrendo o espaço com os olhos, Duo encontrou o balcão de atendimento. Parecia momentaneamente vazio.

_Vamos sentar ali. –indicou para Ane. Próximo havia um bebedouro, e antes de se juntar a namorada, ele encheu dois copos.

Na outra fileira de cadeiras, oposta à que o casal ocupava, havia uma mulher que chorava muito. Era quase impossível não reparar nela. Apesar de ela não fizesse muito barulho, as lágrimas desciam grossas em desespero.

Realmente, ia demorar.

_Você tem certeza de que parou a moto naquele lugar? –Ane começou um assunto depois de beber toda sua água, encafifada com o ocorrido.

_Absoluta. –Duo não a criticou por insistir – ela tinha sido criada em uma casa de bombeiros e treinada a considerar todos os detalhes. Seria esta a primeira hipótese que ele próprio levantaria.

_Como será que deram a partida?

_Com alguma chave mestra ou algo assim…

Ela assentiu, ansiosa. Começou a rasgar a borda de seu copo, fazendo dele um botão de rosa abrindo-se em flor. Não havia nenhum policial atrás do balcão, nem mesmo um sistema de senhas. Suspirou, acabrunhada.

Duo pegou a mão dela com a sua, entrelaçando-os dedos, pousando-as no seu joelho. Ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. Enquanto esperavam, ele distraiu-se com o celular. Ninguém estava acordado para dar qualquer apoio a seu post no Facebook, não obstante, Trowa já tinha se manifestado com uma curtida.

Meia-hora se passou e o escrivão seguia ausente.

_Não acredito… incompetência. –reclamou.

Ane ainda tinha disposição em sussurrar:

_Calma…

_Não, Ane… tanta demora… aquela mulher ali está chorando há uma hora. O que está acontecendo aqui? Ninguém resolve nada.

Ela focou os olhos na moça que chorava e secava o rosto com o mesmo lenço.

_Hey, moça… –Duo chamou, discreto. –Senhora… –insistiu ao ser despercebido.

Enfim, a mulher focou os olhos vermelhos nele.

_Vai ficar tudo bem. –ele consolou, sorrindo maroto e simplório. Ela estava lívida e desgastada, mostrando uma surpresa tão descrente de alguém enfim ter se interessado nela que isso apenas irritou Duo mais quanto ao descaso do atendimento.

Saiu do lugar, Ane se desencostando dele perceptiva com suas intenções, e foi até o balcão do escrivão. Espalmou a madeira:

_Tem alguém aí? –gritou, tentando controlar a revolta.

_Posso saber qual o problema? –um rapaz alto surgiu de dentro da área restrita. Vestia à paisana e jogou a franja comprida e castanha para o lado com um movimento esnobe, fuzilando Duo com o olhar.

_Está demorando muito. Quando vão começar a atender? –sem muita entonação, Duo cobrou, procurando um esclarecimento qualquer.

O fuzilar do policial foi se transformando em um fito estreito e esverdeado de suspeita e aversão:

_Cuidado ou vou fichá-lo por desacato.

_Só estou constatando um fato. –ergueu as mãos em inocência, por mais irônico que fosse o gesto ali.

_Então, cientista, se contente em esperar sua vez! O flagrante tem prioridade! –dispensou, o rosto formando a feição de um rosnado de pouco caso.

Duo deu de ombros ao murmurar:

_Esperar até quando? A senhora aqui precisa de ajuda logo.

_Não se meta. Quem é você para falar assim? –aproximou-se do balcão, o queixo erguido, analisando o rapaz diante de si.

_Ninguém importante. Só que no meu trabalho, cada minuto é precioso se alguém precisa de mim. –Duo fazia questão de não demonstrar o quão provocado estava.

O policial careteou escarninho, medindo Duo:

_E por acaso seu caso a resolver aqui é questão de vida ou morte? Se enxergue!

Akane, que apenas assistia tudo transcorrer do lugar em que sentava deixou enfim o ultraje tomar conta de seu rosto. Não ia demorar muito e ia ela própria enfrentar aquele oficial almofadinha.

_Pensei que a academia ensina ajudar as pessoas, não as maltratar. –Duo retrucou, então impaciente.

Houve uma pausa. A mulher que chorava fungou alto, cessando o pranto.

_Só um momento. –o policial pôs o indicador em riste. –Sabia que conhecia você de algum lugar… quer dizer que temos um arrastador de mangueira aqui? –e provocou bem alto, gargalhando a seguir, odioso.

_Conte com isso, cata-bala.

_Tenente Evangeline… –um policial uniformizado se aproximou. –O delegado está chamando. –e atravessou o balcão depois de dar o recado, retornando a suas rondas.

_Pena terminar nossa conversa aqui. –o tenente estreitou os olhos de forma felina e altiva e já começou a dar as costas.

_Não acho, não estava indo para lugar nenhum. O dia que vocês precisarem do meu caminhão…

_Não vamos. –já quase desparecendo na passagem, o tenente Evangeline sacudiu a mão, cortando a declaração de Duo com desinteresse.

_…vou fazer questão de atender antes do prazo. Lembre-se bem: escada 5, quartel 110. –e praticamente rosnou dessa vez. –Só pra mostrar como a gente faz.

Se dignando a parar e voltar sua atenção a Duo, o tenente Evangeline retorceu os lábios com desdém agressivo e só depois partiu de vez.

Duo soltou todo o peso do corpo de volta à cadeira.

_Que desnecessário tudo isso… –Ane reprovou a atitude do policial, sacudindo a perna cruzada. –Vou denunciar na ouvidoria.

Sem saber se tinha sido bom perder o controle com o tenente, Duo estalou os lábios e correu a mão pelo rosto. Talvez agora jamais fosse atendido, cutucando a eterna birra entre policiais e bombeiros.

Contudo, para a grande surpresa de todos, em menos de cinco minutos eis que surge a escrivã em seu alinhado uniforme branco e preto. Ela carregava consigo uma estirpe e altivez semelhantes à do tenente, embora tivesse um sorriso acessível no rosto pálido de acabamento de porcelana.

_Outra almofadinha. –com um murmúrio, Ane apontou. A escrivã não lhe inspirou a menor confiança.

_Quem é o próximo? –a oficial solfejou com timbre felino.

O rapaz que estivera ali bem antes de todos, esperando sabe-se lá quanto tempo, gesticulou em direção da moça, que controlara o pranto e aceitou a gentileza. O registro do boletim dela foi demorado e foi encaminhada a fazer exame de corpo de delito.

Duo teve de esperar mais de uma hora para sua vez de ser atendido. A escrivã era minuciosa e dava atenção praticamente individualizada, vez em quando correndo os dedos pelos longos cabelos platinados, meticulosamente escovados.

_O próximo. –sinalizou, olhando Duo direto nos olhos.

_Eu hein…

_Boa-noite, senhor. No que posso ajudar? –ele mal tinha se aproximado do balcão e ela já estava falando.

Akane também foi acompanhar o registro de perto.

_Boa-noite. Quero comunicar o roubo da minha moto.

E em seguida, Duo deu todas as informações e apresentou todos os documentos que a escrivã pedia ao passo que ela digitava em um silêncio deleitado e esdrúxulo. Ane a estudava de perto, o que não parecia incomodá-la.

Quase no final da narrativa, o tenente Evangeline reapareceu atrás da colega de trabalho. Não se manifestou, só olhou na tela o boletim que tinha sido produzido e revirou os olhos, pouco impressionado com a ocorrência:

_Tanto barulho por isso?

_Eu só quero acionar o seguro… –Duo reagiu a implicância intrometida do tenente com uma civilidade não merecida. Ane sustentava uma expressão incrédula de nojo.

_Isso aí só pode ser coisa dos _Dolls_. Esse é o terceiro caso só essa semana. –Evangeline comentou mais, com pouco caso.

Ouvindo, Ane não resistiu e cobrou, monótona e autoritária, de cenho fechado:

_Que bom que sabe. E vão fazer o quê a respeito?

_Não tem nada a ser feito. A essa altura, a moto já está fora do estado, com placas e documentos novos, pronta para revenda.

_Se tivéssemos sido atendidos antes, quem sabe não seria diferente? –Ane insistiu, ácida.

_Nós estamos investigando! –a defensiva do tenente só indicava o quanto ele ressentira a crítica.

_Não parece. –Duo retrucou, acabrunhado, cruzando os braços.

A escrivã mantinha sua pose impecável durante a troca, seus olhos de bruma como que cintilando de diversão. Resolveu, entretanto, interromper antes que o tenente se atrapalhasse mais:

_Agora, no que posso ser de ajuda, caro Decker? –e se virou para ele, que parecia um urubu pairando em suas costas.

_Não preciso de nada, Catalonia! –mimado, ele retrucou. A escrivã pareceu se entreter com a irritação dele e voltou a digitar. Decker enfiou a mão no interior da jaqueta e tirou um panfleto de lá, estendendo-o direto para Duo: –Achou que ia falar mal da minha academia e sair com a razão, comedor de fumaça? A hora da verdade está marcada. –e partiu, com efeito.

Duo seguiu o movimento do policial com os olhos e depois estudou o papel. Mais essa agora…

_O que é? –Ane pediu, birrenta com Decker ainda. Duo passou-lhe a folha, seu semblante caindo em algo que parecia arrependimento. –"Batalha dos Distintivos"? Uau! Ele chamou para a briga mesmo! –e os olhos da menina se acenderam em aprovação.

Catalonia riu baixo, dando os últimos comandos no teclado e imprimindo o boletim.

Enfim estavam livres para partir. Caminhando até o carro, Akane releu o flyer:

_Por que Heero não falou nada? –investigou, franzindo as sobrancelhas como um gato insatisfeito.

_Porque não íamos participar. Estou lascado… –reclamou, soltando um suspiro exausto.

_Por quê? Não dão conta? –pentelha, teve de provocar.

_Claro que damos! –ele contrapôs, risonho.

_Então! Não vejo a hora de ver vocês darem uma surra naquele bostinha!

_Heero vai ficar possesso…

_Só nas primeiras vinte e quatro horas. Depois, tudo o que ele mais vai querer é fazer aquele petulante beijar a lona.

_Quanta agressividade! Só podia ser ruiva!

Ela brecou com brusquidão, armando uma careta emburradíssima, mesmo que os olhos sorridentes e excitados traíssem sua diversão.

Duo andou de costas enquanto continuava:

_Está precisando de algo em que descarregar essa violência toda… –e voltando-se para frente, seguiu sozinho pela calçada.

_Pode ser em você mesmo. –ela correu e pulou nas costas dele.

Segurando suas pernas, ele lhe deu suporte para seguir montada:

_Traíra! –e lhe beliscou a coxa.

_Tonto! –ela reclamou de dor e esmurrou o ombro dele algumas vezes.

Quando chegaram ao carro, Duo a fez descer do cavalinho sentando-a no capô. Debruçou-se sobre ela depois, encurvando-se, prendendo-a entre seus braços apoiados na lataria.

_A batalha não vai ser boxe. –se lembrou de comentar.

_O quê?! Quer dizer que ninguém vai quebrar aquela carinha linda? –encostou a testa na dele, chocada com a notícia.

_Só se rolar por fora…

_Hm, tomara… –desviou a vista para um ponto além, murmurando para si mesma.

Riram.

_Mas o que vai ser então?

_Um esforço de equipe. –ele murmurou, fazendo mistério.

Depois de tanto brincar, tiraram tempo para trocar um beijo no qual as bocas se degustaram com muito carinho e pouca pressa.

_Você achou mesmo ele bonito? –descolando os lábios dos dela, Duo fez charme. –Magoei… –e a torturou com uma profusão de cócegas nas costelas:

_Ah! Duo! Para! –esperneou, tentando escapar dele, embora nunca parasse de rir.

_Então diz… –ele exigiu, falando contra seu rosto, no afã, por pouco não a mordeu.

_O quê? –gargalhava, batendo no peito dele, puxando-o pela jaqueta.

Em um abrupto e cruel intervalo, ele a encarou e ergueu as sobrancelhas, trocando com ela um pensamento. Com um meneio de cabeça, ela deteve as mãos dele em sua cintura, tentando impedir o recomeço do tormento:

_Você é o único para mim… –ronronou. Tinha terminado largada sobre o capô e ele cobriu-a ainda mais com seu peso. –Desse jeito vamos ser presos por atentado ao pudor… –manhosa, Ane avisou, os olhos faiscando perigosos na meia-luz que o poste jogava neles, suas mãos indo até o rosto do rapaz e ladeando-o com um pouco de força.

_Então vamos logo embora daqui… –Duo beijou o pescoço arfante dela e a puxou para ajudá-la a se erguer.

::::::::

_Relena…? –Heero acariciou o ombro dela por cima da manta. Estava tão imóvel que ele desconfiava que cochilara. Sorriu, franco, como nunca fazia em público. Que privilégio ser tão confortável e íntimo a ponto de ela sentir-se segura para abandonar-se aos seus cuidados… dizia mais sobre o que tinham do que milhares de declarações de amor.

Encontrou os cabelos dela e os penteou com os dedos. Não sabia dizer com precisão quanto tempos estavam ali, mas fora o suficiente para experimentar mais uma parcela da plena felicidade, o peso dela deitada em seu peito ancorando a realidade.

Se ajeitando um pouco, conseguiu tocar a testa dela com um beijo. Um murmúrio sonolento escapou-lhe os lábios e ela logo se ergueu, franzindo as sobrancelhas e estudando seu entorno.

_Ah, que vergonha… –e riu baixinho, voltando a aninhar-se na curva do pescoço dele. –Acabei cochilando…

_Acho que já fomos produtivos o suficiente por hoje. –envolvia os ombros dela, alisando-os com vagar.

Ficaram mais um minutinho naquele abraço apertado, o último gosto do momento, antes de cuidadosamente separarem-se. Heero a ajudou descer e ela entrou no carro ainda enrolada na manta.

_Que horas são? –já no sopé da serra, Heero indagou. Até então não tinham conversado nada. Não tinham sentido a menor necessidade. A presença um do outro era o suficiente. Estavam muito contentes.

_Quatro e quinze. –tirou o celular da bolsa e conferiu.

Ele assentiu com um suspiro enquanto ela aproveitava que tinha o aparelho na mão para checar o que as amigas tinham aprontado. Pelo menos uma foto devia ter aparecido no Instagram da Valentina. Não se enganou – ela estava em um vídeo curto arrasando ao dançar zouk com um dos colegas de Heero. A postagem era de meia-hora atrás. Nas _stories_ , haviam cliques no espelho do banheiro e pequenos momentos registrados com o _Boomerang_ das meninas aprontando a valer.

No WhatsApp também tinha uma mensagem.

_Ah, não… –mas essa não divertia.

_O que houve?

_Roubaram a moto do Duo.

_Sério?

_Ane postou no grupo que estava na delegacia uma hora e meia atrás… Que péssimo!

Heero armara uma carranca descontente, mas não vocalizou lamentos, não vendo porque seriam práticos. Relena, entretanto, prosseguia:

_Coitado… Ele gostava tanto da moto… Ainda bem que existe o seguro.

_Ane disse mais alguma coisa?

_Disse que demorou muito para serem atendidos, mas que deu tudo certo e que agora está ansiosa pela… "Batalha dos distintivos"…?

_O quê? –Heero não controlou o rosnado, jogando nela um olhar atônito.

A mudança nada sútil dele a confundiu. Releu:

_É o que diz aqui… o que é isso, Heero?

Ele estalou os lábios com raiva:

_Mais essa agora… nem estávamos escalados para esse ano! –grunhiu em fúria mal contida. –Duo deve ter arranjado confusão com algum policial. Não acredito nisso… que droga!

_Heero? Por que está tão nervoso? –mas longe de assustá-la, a repentina mudança de humor dele causou surpresa divertida em Relena.

_Por que o Duo não consegue ficar longe de confusão? –prosseguia, resmungando e meneando a cabeça sem conformar-se.

_Essa batalha é algo muito ruim?

_Não é isso. É uma competição esportivas, entre policiais e bombeiros, para caridade…

_Então qual o problema? –especulou, bondosa, dando tempo para ele se acalmar.

_Vai acontecer bem depois do treinamento em Samarine e não vou ter tempo de me preparar. –fazendo as curvas, gesticulava com o volante usando um pouco mais de agressividade que o necessário.

_Então, deixa ver se entendi: sua preocupação é perder?

_Claro!

Houve uma pausa longa e fria, criando mais contraste com o momento em que ela começou a rir:

_Era de se esperar…

_Não entro em nada que não possa ganhar. –ouvindo-a, ele bufou, descarregando o resto da tensão, achando ânimo para provocá-la um pouco.

_Pensei que você pudesse ganhar tudo… –provocou de volta, faceira.

_Não é bem assim…

_Do jeito que sempre agiu, foi o que me fez entender…

_Oras… –fingiu irritação com ela.

_Propaganda enganosa! –mas ela continuou com ultrajo, se esbaldando na chance de importuná-lo.

_Pare com isso, Relena… –ele não queria rir, mas manter a compostura estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

_Mas que tanto precisa fazer? Tenho certeza que se fosse agora, iria se sair muito bem. –não conseguia ver nada de errado no físico dele… só se o problema fosse falta de resistência, o que também duvidava. Ainda tinha que vê-lo cansado…

_Pode ser… –respondeu assim para dizer qualquer coisa, pensativo sobre a conjectura dela. Se seu esquadrão fora desafiado, não havia mais como voltar atrás… ele nem queria voltar atrás. Não ia dar esse prazer aos seus colegas policiais, por mais amigável que fosse a rivalidade… afinal de contas, eles jamais iriam perdoar a retirada.

_Você quer alguma ajuda? Podíamos ir à academia juntos…

Ele a relanceou depois do convite, vendo o rostinho de anjo convertido num brilho de orgulho pela boa ideia. Sorriu, maroto, sem resisti-la.

_Sim, podíamos…

_Tenho que fazer meu treino de força… ando meio relapsa… –ela confessou, pensando que aquele era mais um domingo que matava a academia.

_Senhorita Darlian relapsa? Quem poderia imaginar? Que vergonha. –estreitou os olhos, estranhando o que ouvira, a voz baixa e desdenhosa a fez lembrar-se de Nedved:

_Heero! Até você?!

_Isso sim que é propaganda enganosa… –e atacou, aprendendo rápido.

_Seu chato! O que deu em você hoje? –e esmurrou o ombro dele, bem fraquinho.

Sem controlar mais, Heero soltou um risinho fanhoso, tão curto, quase imperceptível:

_Tem razão, com esse muque, não vai muito longe. –e observou, sério de um jeito deslocado, sinal de exagero, alternando sua atenção entre a figura dela e a rua.

Depois de encará-lo vários segundos com ultrajo congelando seu rosto, ela decidiu que rir era o único remédio.

_Você não quer subir? Vem tomar café da manhã…

Já tinham estacionado em frente ao St. Gabriel há uns dez minutos e Relena ainda se sentia indisposta em separar-se dele. Por isso, convidou, falando suave contra os lábios dele que tinham acabado de beijá-la. Abriu os olhos então para identificar a opinião de Heero.

Mesmo que fosse muito cedo para o desjejum, a oferta de passar um pouco mais de tempo ao lado dela nunca lhe soaria descabida. Seu olhar azul severo iluminou-se com a passagem de um sorriso. Beijou a testa dela e assentiu, já tirando a chave do contato e intencionando sair do automóvel.

Com um riso travesso preso em seus lábios, ela se livrou da manta, apanhou a bolsa e abriu a porta do carro com empolgação infantil. Encontrou-o do outro lado do Elantra e enganchou-se nele, debruçando-se toda no seu ombro:

_O que gosta para o café?

_Normalmente tomo uma xícara de café preto ao acordar e depois como um pretzel ou uma torrada quando chego no quartel… nada grandioso.

_Precisa levar sua dieta mais a sério se quer mesmo vencer a batalha. –provocou, virando o rosto pousado no ombro dele, para que pudesse olhá-lo no rosto e pôr mais força em sua repreensão.

_Sim, senhora. –murmurou paciente com a travessura dela, a voz leve e despreocupada, enquanto envolveu a cintura da moça com um braço ao entrarem no elevador.

Pagan sorriu para as costas deles, sem culpá-los por terem se esquecido de cumprimentá-lo.

_Vocês tem cápsulas aqui para sobreviver a uma catástrofe natural… –Heero abriu o armário que Relena indicou ao procurar. Elas tinham uma máquina Nespresso e ao abrir as duas portinhas, Heero se deparou com as prateleiras forradas de caixas de cápsulas de vários tipos e sabores.

Relena riu enquanto terminava de esquentar o molho holandês ao mesmo tempo em que cuidava dos ovos.

_A validade é longa e confesso que viciamos… a ideia de poder tomar um cappuccino a qualquer hora… e é tão fácil de preparar… –desligou o fogo do molho e mexeu os ovos na água fervente da outra panela.

_Só tomo instantâneo… –ele resmungou, analisando as cápsulas, procurando as instruções de uso. Não queria apenas ficar parado olhando-a cozinhar e pensou que adiantar o café seria uma boa ideia.

_Pegue água na geladeira… –ela lembrou de avisar, sem reparar que ele não sabia por onde começar.

Acostumado com operações complexas comandadas em ordens simples, ele obedeceu prontamente. Já tinha ligado a máquina na tomada.

Notando o silêncio atrás de si, Relena o vigiou pelo ombro e sorriu:

_Vai precisar do manual, senhor bombeiro? –não era santa a ponto de passar por alto a confusão dele. Riu, travessa, ganhando um condenatório olhar de esgueira vindo dele.

_Posso me virar sozinho. –e voltando a analisar a pequena cafeteira, retrucou, monótono. Passados alguns instantes, encontrou onde devia colocar a água. Sorriu sozinho então.

_Depois que você experimentar esse café de cápsula, também vai comprar uma máquina dessas… –ela comentou à toa, terminando de preparar os ovos beneditinos. Fritou o bacon no óleo de coco, cortou a metade do abacate que sobrou da mistura do molho e passou a montar os pratos.

A primeira xícara de café estava quase pronta quando o chocalho de chaves foi ouvido do lado de fora da porta.

_Danny, tem certeza que é aqui…? –Tint resmungou manhosa enquanto a porta abria e logo surgiu na sala, sendo amparada por Daniil e trazendo os sapatos em uma das mãos. –Hm, mas que cheiro é esse? –Espertou logo. –Nós viemos a uma lanchonete?

_Não, Tint, eu te trouxe para casa. –ele a tratava como uma criancinha. Procurou Relena com um olhar cansado assim que pôde.

_Oras, o que vocês dois estão aprontando? –e Relena gracejou, estendendo o prato de ovos, bacon e abacate regados ao molho holandês para Heero.

_Uau, quanta proteína! Alguém andou se exercitando bastante… –Tint observou, sóbria o suficiente para seus comentários maliciosos. Ergueu e baixou as sobrancelhas negras e depois riu de um jeito escandaloso que fez lembrar uma hiena. –Foi para isso que vocês dois fugiram, né? Espertos… fazem bem… estão certinhos… –e alongava as vogais, alegre e corada.

_Tint, chega… –Daniil ia empurrando a namorada para o sofá, embora ela resistisse e tenha terminado debruçada sobre o balcão.

_Sempre soube que você mandava bem, Heero… –Tint prosseguiu, tentando focar os olhos nele com pouco sucesso.

Heero meneou a cabeça, franzindo a testa, sem se importar com a indecência da garota.

_Tint…! –Daniil praticamente rosnou, mas ela caiu na risada outra vez, aérea.

Relena tentou parecer bastante séria e aborrecida ao repreender a amiga:

_Quanto você bebeu, Tint? –mas a verdade era que queria rir.

_Só dois… –os lábios da russa se retorceram de um jeito improvável quando ela respondeu.

_Dois litros… –Daniil corrigiu, exausto.

_Sério? –Heero não gostou do que ouviu, investigando com ar desconfiado. Já que Tint sentara ao balcão, ele foi para o sofá.

_Não, me desculpe… exagero de minha parte. –e entendendo que Heero temia por uma emergência médica, Daniil explicou, ficando muito circunspecto, suas olheiras enegrecendo mais imediatamente.

_Está tudo bem, Danny. –Relena pegou sua xícara e tomou um gole. –Quer um café? Tem ovos para vocês também… acabei fazendo seis… não sabia se íamos repetir.

_Se eu comer isso, vou vomitar… –Tint torceu o nariz com bastante força, girando o pescoço quase 180 graus para longe do prato de Relena. –Eu estou cansada, Danny… vamos dormir… –choramingou.

Relena tirou da geladeira uma garrafa de água de coco e Daniil encheu um copo para Tint, o tempo todo falando com ela em russo, captando sua atenção aos poucos.

Aceitando as admoestações do namorado junto do isotônico, Tint bebeu tudo em poucos goles e deixou que ele a ajudasse ir até o quarto.

_Agora é nossa vez, viu? –afoita, ela provocou, lançando uma piscadinha de um olho só em direção de Heero. Daniil pareceu virar rocha ao lado dela, um constrangimento sem medida se apossando dele.

_Ela fica pior ainda bêbada ou é impressão minha? –Heero terminou de mastigar e murmurou, tentando não se ultrajar.

_Não, é só impressão… –se juntando a ele no sofá, Relena se permitiu rir enfim e avisou, tentando por sua vez não ficar sem graça.

* * *

Boa-tarde!

Demorei bem mais do que o planejado para voltar, mas acabei me envolvendo com um projeto em inglês e perdendo um pouco o pique aqui.

A noite dessa turma não acaba nunca... como é que não ficam cansados? Invejaaaa ehehehehe

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

Deixem seus comentários que aguardo com muita ansiedade e lerei com muito prazer!

Obrigada pelo apoio e carinho!

Até a próxima!

Beijos e abraços!

08.06.2017


	21. 21

**No último capítulo…**

A Harley Davidson de Duo é roubada durante o tempo que ele passou no Cimarrón com os amigos. Akane pede a Quatre que leve suas amigas embora e vai com Duo a delegacia, fazer o B.O. Lá, além da demora para serem atendidos, encontram o Tenente Decker Evangeline, que os trata com pouco caso e termina por desafiar Duo e seu quartel para a Batalha dos Distintivos. Heero e Relena voltam do mirante, no caminho são informados do que houve com Duo por mensagens. No apartamento de Relena, ela prepara o desjejum para si e Heero. Daniil e Tint chegam algum tempo depois, ele trazendo ela bêbada para casa.

::::::::

 **21**

Daniil ajudou Tint a chegar na cama. Logo que sentou, ela jogou as pernas para cima do colchão enquanto ele puxava o cobre-leito e o dobrava para deixar na poltrona.

_Você viu a cara deles?! –a moça ainda ria uma risada sem cadência.

_Sossegue, Tint. –ele tirou seus sapatos e os arrumou perto da cama.

_Eu não aguento como eles ficam sem graça!

_Eu sei que você está bêbada, mas não acha que está pegando pesado demais nas brincadeiras? –ele sentou junto dela na cama.

_Bêbada? –ela só prestou atenção nisso e imediatamente se ultrajou. –Eu não estou bêbada!

Daniil a encarou por um instante, ensopando o algodão com demaquilante. Baixou uma sobrancelha, charmoso, exibindo alguma dúvida.

_Não acredito que consegui enganar até você!

_Tint…

_Sério! O que está pensando? Eu sou russa!

_Sei… –ele começou a limpar o rosto dela, tirando o blush e a base.

_Russos não ficam bêbados fácil…

_Sim, eu sou russo também, caso tenha esquecido.

_Pois então! Sabe o que minha mãe colocava na minha mamadeira? Sabe? Ela colocava…

Daniil veio com algodão até um dos olhos dela e teve de se dedicar para tirar toda a sombra preta que ela usara.

_Vodca. –e respondeu no meio da frase dela.

_Ela colocava vodca… –ela continuou falando apesar de ele ter completado sua frase. Emendou, comemorando: –Isso, ela colocava vodca na minha mamadeira!

_Chega, Tint… –mas a Daniil era óbvio que ela estava bêbada. O cheiro do álcool também não o enganava. Nem a péssima dicção.

_É sério! Não acredita em mim, Dany?

_Acredito, acredito. Agora fique quietinha. –e para terminar logo com aquilo, ele aceitou, limpando os lábios dela com outro chumaço de algodão.

_Hã? Cadê a Allegra? –ela tateou a cama ao longo de seu corpo.

_Está na cesta.

_A Relena tinha razão… –e caindo pesadamente no travesseiro, Tint desabafou.

_É verdade.

_Mas eu nem falei no que ainda!

_Nem precisa. A Lena sempre tem razão. –sorriu, carinhoso, meio brincando, meio sensato em sua declaração.

_Seu tonto... –ela se acomodou no travesseiro e, virando de lado, ergueu os olhos para ele. Suspirou antes de voltar a falar. –Quase não passo tempo com a Allegra. Não adiantou nada eu ter salvado ela… e ainda vou ficar a semana do feriado toda fora… –choramingou.

_Não se preocupe com isso agora. Descanse um pouco. Amanhã você vai ter bastante tempo para brincar com ela… –ele cobriu a namorada e acariciou a curva do quadril dela por cima do lençol. Abaixou-se e deu-lhe um beijo de boa-noite. –Durma bem. –e ao se afastar, apagou a luz.

_Boa-noite. –ela aconchegou-se, não conseguindo resistir mais em fechar os olhos.

Ele fechou a porta e voltou para a sala. Relena e Heero estavam terminando de comer.

_Não vai aceitar mesmo tomar café aqui? –Relena insistiu. Heero se levantou e tirou o prato dela, levando a louça suja para a pia na pequena cozinha, intencionando lavá-la.

Daniil usou um segundo para decidir, mas por fim aceitou. Apesar de também estar exausto, não fazia mal forrar um pouco o estômago antes de voltar para casa.

Enquanto comia, conversaram sobre o roubo da moto, o treinamento para a Batalha dos Distintivos e os planos para as próximas semana.

Os dois rapazes foram embora juntos e, no elevador, Daniil continuou falando sobre os exercícios que costumava fazer. Quando se vê o bailarino no palco, é difícil de imaginar o quanto de força e resistência ele precisa ter para sua performance no espetáculo. Ele parece executar cada movimento tão despretensiosamente, mas criar essa impressão é o que dá mais trabalho. Heero respeitava qualquer conselho que Daniil oferecesse sobre rotinas de exercício porque, pelo que acompanhava da irmã, sabia que o balé era uma modalidade de cultura do corpo doentiamente exigente.

Com uma despedida amigável na saída do prédio, cada um foi para seu carro. Faltavam poucos minutos para às cinco da manhã.

Passando por uma avenida, Heero avistou uma ambulância dos paramédicos atendendo um acidente de moto. O brilho dos giroflexes ativou seus sentidos e ele diminuiu a velocidade ao passar por ela, cauteloso e interessado em verificar o grau de gravidade da situação. Tudo parecia ter sido resolvido, entretanto, e terminado bem.

Suspirou. Por sempre ter lidado com emergências, era difícil se desligar do trabalho. Porém durante as horas que passava ao lado de Relena, ele conseguia simplesmente ser ele próprio. Era a primeira vez que podia dizer isso e sentia que um grande peso tinha sido removido das suas costas. Agora entendia porque todos sempre insistiam nele arranjar uma namorada.

Entretanto, como tudo que fizera, sempre houvera o tempo certo e a pessoa certa para si.

Jamais se sentiria desse modo se não fosse com Relena. Sem pieguice, ela tinha sido a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera. Não tinha mais como imaginar sua vida sem ela.

E isso dava um pouco de medo.

Aquela conclusão não o surpreendia, mesmo que não estivesse acostumado a sentir medo. Seu trabalho não permitia essa humanidade, mas exigia tudo aquilo que fosse contrário ao medo – coragem, bravura, inconsequência. Senão, ele não teria a força e a energia necessária para se entregar aos perigos em prol de um desconhecido.

Havia algo diferente naquele medo, porém. Era do melhor tipo, porque nesse medo ele tinha certeza de que a amava.

Riu de si mesmo, parado no farol. Não gostava muito quando ficava sentimental assim…

Só que não conseguia evitar mais.

Sem planos para aquele domingo, a não ser descansar, ele tomou uma ducha antes de se jogar no sofá, ligar a TV e ficar navegando na internet pelo celular. Antes de pegar no sono, deu tempo de verificar se havia mensagens novas no grupo. Nada. Apesar de não demonstrar, estava preocupado com o que houvera com Duo. Mas não era como se ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Só queria mais detalhes, especialmente sobre aquela entrada imprevista na Batalha dos Distintivos.

Heero tentava antecipar o que levara Duo a tomar a decisão de participarem na disputa. Mesmo Duo não era assim tão irresponsável para resolver algo importante assim de forma tão repentina, o que fazia Heero crer que algo muito sério tinha acontecido. Mas pelo jeito, teria que esperar até amanhã para saber tudo.

Perdeu a batalha para o sono, dormindo enfim depois de quase 24 horas. Não se arrependia nem um pouco de ter bagunçado todo seu relógio biológico, por mais sofrido que fosse voltar à rotina na segunda-feira.

Tirou mais que um planejado cochilo, acordando levemente deslocado perto das 2 horas da tarde com um pouco de dor no pescoço. Checou as mensagens outra vez. Nada. Grunhiu, um pouco contrariado com isso. Tomou uma ducha, lanchou e saiu, pensando em levar a roupa para lavar e correr no parque.

As mensagens começaram a chegar depois das quatro.

Ane tinha ido para o apartamento de Relena, mandou fotos do que estavam aprontando. As três garotas mostraram os rostos cobertos de máscara de argila verde e os cabelos enrolados em toalhas, Tint segurava Allegra para ela também aparecer na selfie.

Duo mandou um recado em áudio explicando em detalhes com sua ginga despojada como fora o encontro da madrugada com o policial almofadinha, já fazendo uso livre do apelido que Ane dera ao Tenente Evangeline. Duo fez de tudo para provar que dessa vez não tivera um pingo de culpa, e apesar de revirar os olhos ante os esforços do amigo, Heero já estivera convencido disso. Não respondera nada, porém.

Ao tirar o fardo de roupas do carro, lembrou das pelúcias que ganhara de prenda no fliperama e deliberou por um tempo se ia até a casa de Relena entregá-los. Entretanto, vendo as meninas tão à vontade naquele momento só delas, resolveu que seria maldade atrapalhar. Mandou algumas mensagens para Relena apenas, para ela responder quando tivesse tempo, sem conseguir ficar completamente distante dela.

Depois de cumprir os afazeres pensados para aquela tarde, Heero retornou a seu apartamento tomar mais uma ducha e um lanche. Domingo é um dia de preguiça e desânimo por natureza que a gente quase nunca sabe aproveitar, mas a verdade era que ele não via a hora de voltar ao trabalho. Gostava muito do senso de propósito que só a rotina podia dar e enxergava uma semana especialmente atarefada, com o compromisso de ir à academia toda noite e os assuntos da Batalha dos Distintivos para resolver.

Acordou com o toque do celular, apesar de ainda ser cedo para isso. Nem em seu quarto ele estava, na verdade. Adormecera no sofá de novo, de televisão ligada, com o celular na mão. Antes de aceitar o telefonema de Quatre, teve o cuidado de verificar as horas: passava um pouco da uma da manhã. Previa más notícias.

::::::::

Um alerta de mensagem recebida cortou o silêncio do quarto e de pronto ativou sua dor de cabeça. Tint grunhiu, tateando o criado mudo até achar o aparelho, abrindo os olhos só para ler o recado. Tudo bem, talvez ela tivesse exagerado sobre sua resistência a bebidas.

Com dificuldade, desvendou o código que avisava que Akane queria ir ao apartamento. Perguntava se já tinham almoçado. Enfim Tint consultou o relógio: já era uma e meia.

"Pode vir. Quero tapiocas." –respondeu com toda força que conseguiu ajuntar. –"Ampelopsina e Advil." –pensou e achou melhor expandir sua lista.

Grunhiu e fechou os olhos, deixando a cabeça cair pesada no travesseiro outra vez.

Toda sua movimentação acionou outro alarme. Allegra saiu no máximo da pressa de sua cestinha e começou a desfiar seus miadinhos agudos, pedindo tudo o que tinha direito: colo, carinho, água, comida e areia limpa, não necessariamente nessa ordem.

"Você falando assim, até parece que está de ressaca. Você não era russa?" –Ane não deixou passar.

Tint grunhiu de novo recebendo a resposta e se levantou de uma vez para obedecer às lamúrias de Allegra. Até que foi bom se mexer um pouco.

Depois que cuidou da gatinha, foi tomar uma ducha e acordar Relena. Foi tempo suficiente para Akane chegar.

_Quanta coisa! Você veio de mudança, é? –Tint exclamou ao abrir a porta e ver Akane com uma mala esportiva em cada ombro e quatro sacolas de plástico nas mãos, que tirou dela, para ajudá-la.

_Cuidado, nessas duas está o almoço. –Ane soltou as alças só depois de ter certeza que Tint as tinha segurado. –Eu trouxe uns produtos para a gente hidratar o cabelo e fazer uma limpeza de pele… depois de tanta farra, precisamos nos recompor.

_Ah, que ótima ideia. Estou achando mesmo meu cabelo tão opaco. Tira as pontas para mim? –puxou uma das longas mechas e estudou sua textura e conferiu as pontas duplas.

_Claro! Cadê a Lena? Vamos comer…

_Lena, a Ane trouxe o almoço, vem… –Tint arrastou os chinelos até a porta do quarto da amiga.

_Já vou. –acabara de sair do chuveiro.

_Está bem. –e indo até seu quarto, foi ver o que Allegra estava fazendo, resolvendo trazer a cesta dela para a sala. – _Moya malenkaya_ , _podoydi syuda_ … –chamava e olhava para trás, para ter certeza de que a gatinha vinha.

Vendo a cesta indo embora, Allegra irresistivelmente a seguiu, curiosa.

Akane já tinha tomado conta da cozinha e arrumado as tapiocas em pratos:

_Já está melhor? Nem quis o remédio mais…

_Hm, vou tomar já… –procurou o frasco nas sacolas, alheia ao que Akane ainda fazia na pia, de costas para ela.

Separou o comprimido e viu Ane pôr um copo de mimosa na sua frente.

_Mas o que é isso?! Vou tomar tira-ressaca com champanhe por cima? A gente tá bem, hein?

_Que nada, essa eu preparei com _San Pellegrino_.

_Mas virgem não tem a menor graça!

Relena apareceu na sala então.

_O que é isso, causando logo cedo?

_Cedo só se for para você, Bela Adormecida.

As três se entreolharam e caíram na risada.

_Essas tapiocas estão com uma cara ótima.

_Atacar! –Akane serviu a dose de mimosa para Relena e elas começaram a comer, ali em pé no balcão mesmo.

_Agora, conta mais do que aconteceu lá na delegacia… –Tint investigou, a boca cheia.

O assunto já delineado na mensagem rendeu, Ane fazendo questão de dar um relato cabal de tudo.

Depois, Tint discorreu sobre o que houve no Cimarrón depois da partida de Ane. Também não era pouca coisa o que tinha para falar.

_Sua vez. –anunciando assim depois de encerrar seu assunto, Tint mordeu sua tapioca pela primeira vez no que parecia anos.

Relena até já tinha terminado a dela. Estivera ouvindo tudo com deleite e tranquilidade, mas não entendeu que o incentivo tinha sido para ela, entretanto. Continuou distraidamente reabastecendo seu copo da mimosa e, notando o silêncio, ergueu a vista para as duas e franziu a testa:

_Hã? Minha vez de quê?

_Que gracinha… –Tint provocou, acusando Relena de falsa desentendida. –Está pensando que não notei que você fugiu com o tenente?

_Só não dê detalhes muito gráficos, tá legal? Não estou afim de saber o desempenho do meu irmão… –Ane gracejou picante, comendo seu último pedaço do lanche.

_Então sai daqui, Ane, porque eu estou… –Tint brincou de empurrar Akane, mas a ruiva travou os pés no chão, empurrando Tint de volta, e gargalharam alucinadas.

_Vocês duas são doentes! –enquanto isso, Relena reclamou, bufando e recolhendo os pratos vazios. Passou uma água neles e retornou ao balcão para mais um gole do drinque.

_Não precisa ficar acanhada, Lena… –Tint insistiu. –Nada que você disser vai me chocar…

_Para com isso, Tint!

_É, Tint, chega… quero saber o que a Lena e o Heero fizeram!

Tint revirou os olhos ante as reprimendas e suspirou, cansada. Ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição, decidindo de concentrar em comer.

_Não foi nada demais. Heero me levou no mirante… a gente ficou assistindo as estrelas lá um tempo e conversando…

_Que romântico… –Ane debruçou no balcão, encantada.

_Ok, nada mal… –Tint deu de ombros, mas fora sincera em sua opinião.

_Ele comprou café e tinha uma manta no carro. A gente se encostou no para-brisa, sentados em cima do capô… –Relena explicou mais. Mas então as palavras se perderam em sua mente, as lembranças do momento emudeceram-na, dando um brilho sorridente a seus olhos.

Akane e Tint assistiram ela assumir aquele ar sonhador e corar sozinha e soltaram risinhos travessos.

_Já vi que você não está contando tudo… –Tint levou o prato dela até a pia e na volta bagunçou os cabelos de Relena, tirando-a do transe.

_Tem coisas que eu nem sei explicar… –Relena justificou, de modo meigo.

_Não se preocupa, a gente sabe como é… –Akane comentou, alegre.

Relena sorriu para ela e assentiu, pensativa. Era verdade. Ainda assim, as meninas ali se encontravam em diferentes momentos de relacionamento e tinham diferentes maneiras de levá-lo. Tint e Daniil tinham uma relação bem balanceada, fazendo bom uso dos contrastes de suas personalidades, e Ane e Duo exibiam uma afinidade tão grande, daquela na qual um completa a frase do outro, e aquilo inspirava Relena a encontrar seu próprio modo de amar Heero. A cada segundo, se apaixonava mais por como era sempre tratada com tanto carinho e consideração por ele, que mesmo de modo acanhado, agia como um perfeito cavalheiro.

_Eu tenho muita sorte. –ela pensou alto, sorrindo com força, ainda pensando nele. Onde ela encontraria alguém igual?

_Tenho certeza de que Heero pensa do mesmo jeito… Você faz muito bem para ele. –Ane apresentou, calorosa. Sabia do que falava. Relena estava ciente de que ninguém conhecia Heero melhor que ela.

E, sem saber o que fazer – se agradecia feito tivesse ouvido um elogio, se ria ou se respondia algo bem-humorado – Relena continuou sorrindo e terminou por apenas assentir.

_É assim que acontece quando a gente encontra a pessoa certa… –Tint suspirou, sentando no chão e brincando um pouco com Allegra.

De fato, todas elas sabiam. Todas elas eram sortudas.

Passaram o resto da tarde naquele entrosamento bom, falando um pouco de tudo, enquanto uma ajudava a outra a passar a máscara de argila no rosto ou pentear o cabelo cheio de creme. As horas foram passando e elas nem sentiram, entre risadas, e selfies e segredos trocados, e fofocas bobas e invejinha branca.

Para jantar, improvisaram uma salada com sardinha, bem leve, e depois jogaram os colchões no chão, apagaram tudo e só deixaram a televisão ligada, assistindo "O diário da princesa" reprisando no Disney Channel. Allegra acompanhou as meninas em tudo o que fizeram, o tempo todo, e, quando as meninas deitaram na sala, ela caiu exausta perto de Tint, satisfeita pelo melhor dia da sua vida até agora. Nunca tinha ganhado tanta atenção.

::::::::

_Como foi a noitada? –com a chegada de Toms ao vestiário, a equipe do Escada 5 ficara completa. Lech respondeu de pronto:

_Você perdeu! As amigas da patroa são um verdadeiro incêndio, não é não, chefe? –e acotovelou Duo.

_E eu que pensei que bailarinas fossem todas certinhas… –Bayani observou, malicioso.

Terminando de vestir a camiseta, Duo puxou a trança pela gola e replicou:

_Antes de conhecer você, eu também pensava que todos os bombeiros fossem machões…

_Não esperava essa do senhor, chefe! –Bayani rebateu, magoado, mas depois as gargalhadas altas e potentes explodiram dentro do vestiário.

_Quem mais aproveitou foi o Pit. Está bombando no Instagram até agora com o show que deu com a Valentina… –Farnesi mencionou, acotovelando Pit, que pareceu ficar bastante sem graça:

_Já falei que estou enferrujado…

_Se aquilo era ferrugem, me pergunto o que acontece se colocarmos um pouco de óleo nessas dobradiças… –Lech brincou. –E, Vic! Até agora não soube se você conseguiu pegar a Lya ou não…

Victorious não estivera muito empolgado em participar da conversa, se mostrando distante, mas ante o som de seu nome, olhou para os lados e explicou:

_Tive uma concorrência pesada…

_Já vi que tomou uma bela bota!

_Era couro de crocodilo, era, Vic?

_Pena ela calçar o seu tamanho!

_Parem já com isso, o pobre rapaz está sofrendo…

As brincadeiras progrediam e Victorious parecia mais e mais chateado.

Assim, Farnesi decidiu oferecer:

_Fala quem foi que tirou seu doce que a gente vai dar um jeito nele. –Ele era o mais malhado de todos, o mais alto, de pavio mais curto, e só um louco entraria em uma briga com ele. Sendo assim, todos ali eram loucos, porque nada disso impedia seus colegas de equipe de o provocarem. Eram mesmo verdadeiros bombeiros, sem qualquer medo da morte… ou apenas muito bons amigos.

_Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer! –Victorious demorou, mas acabou estourando. –Ela falou que tinha acabado de sofrer uma desilusão muito grande e que… que palavras que ela usou mesmo? Algo com 'Ir com calma' e 'precisar se recuperar'…

Todos fizeram silêncio então, refletindo no que ouviram.

_Boa-tarde, equipe. –e foi nesse momento que Quatre chegou.

_Oras, Vic! Pode falar! Foi o charme do tenente aqui que roubou a Lya de você! –Duo pulou do lado de Quatre e abraçou-o pelo ombro.

As risadas foram causadas mais pela expressão de horror que Quatre exibiu do que pelo embaraço de Victorious, que de boca fechada, aproveitou a deixa e saiu.

_Rolou, Quatre?

_Ah! Ele até levou ela para casa! –e Duo fez questão de mencionar, soltando o amigo.

A rapaziada comemorou e encurralou Quatre para um fuzilamento:

_Ela beija bem?

_Ela deixou você passar a mão?

_Que cor era a calcinha dela?

_Você prefere Lyatre ou Quatrya?

_Puxa, mas os dois são péssimos…

_Quando sai o casório? Quero bolo!

_Qual vai ser o nome do bebê?

Claro, era tudo para perturbá-lo. Apenas a primeira pergunta fora suficiente, mas aquele interrogatório, degradante na opinião do Tenente Winner, deixou-o completamente paralisado de horror.

_Ah, acho Quatrya o melhor…

_Não! Chega! –Quatre berrou no meio da zona. –Parem com isso agora! –tinha ficado vermelho, mas dessa vez não fora por vergonha. –Onde sobra imaginação para vocês, falta respeito! Parem já com isso agora! Não houve nada entre eu e ela, e mesmo que tivesse acontecido qualquer coisa, eu nunca iria dizer a vocês! Onde já se viu?! Quanta indiscrição! Isso é tudo culpa sua, Duo Maxwell! –e virou-se para Duo com motivações assassinas no olhar.

Mas Duo não estava mais lá há muito tempo…

Quatre bufou algumas vezes e saiu do vestiário pisando duro. O silêncio perdurou por um longo instante, porém foi destruído por outra rodada de barulhentas gargalhadas.

_Já é seguro sair agora, chefe… –e Pit avisou, buscando Duo atrás da fileira de armários, onde o tenente tinha furtivamente se protegido da fúria de Quatre.

_Por que vocês têm de fazer isso com ele… –e estalou a língua, chateado, fazendo teatro de reprova. –Não sabem que Quatre é melhor que todos nós aqui? Não podem abusar dele assim…

Com o decorrer do dia, a festa, o roubo da Davidson, a entrada na Batalha dos Distintivos era um assunto que ia e voltava, e até o jantar, o quartel estava inteirado dos ocorridos da madrugada que alguns da Escada 5 tinham passado.

_Você já me perdoou, Quatre? –no retorno de uma das várias ocorrências atendidas durante a tarde, Duo desceu do caminhão e foi encontrar o amigo. –Eu admito, posso ter passado dos limites dessa vez…

Quatre estava pendurando sua jaqueta no gancho do caminhão e acusou a aproximação de Duo por cima do ombro. Virou-se então, estreitando os olhos:

_E o que eu posso ter contra você, Duo, além do excesso de bom humor? –suspirou, colocando as mãos na cintura, parecendo conformado. Sempre soube que a rotina no batalhão contava com uma boa quantidade de piadas e trotes sem noção que, em geral, significava uma demonstração sincera de amizade.

_Por isso que gosto de você, Quatre! Você entende… você sabe brincar… não é como o Heero.

Quatre sacudiu a cabeça – não fora exatamente essa a impressão que quis causar.

_Aquela carona no fim do turno está de pé? –e com um sorriso amarelo, Duo cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça.

_Hã? –Quatre franziu as sobrancelhas, contrariado de repente. Teria sido este o objetivo de Duo desde o início? –Acabei de me lembrar… sua mãe me pediu para dar uma passadinha lá quando eu saísse… –ninguém era santo e Quatre aprendia rápido.

Lech e Bayani, ainda por ali, não perderam a chance de caçoar:

_Ô, louco! –baderna era com eles mesmos…

O queixo de Duo caiu, nunca tinha esperado algo assim vir de Quatre, mas conseguiu gargalhar depois, continuando esportivo:

_Ok, eu mereci esta! –e após se recuperar, alcançou Quatre e o acompanhou até a sala comunal. –Se quiser, te passo umas dicas… Ela odeia quando deixam a toalha molhada em cima da cama, viu?

_Duo! –Quatre corou até as raízes do cabelo, sem acreditar no que estava escutando. Definitivamente, Duo não sabia quando parar. E ele tinha muito o que aprender, recorrendo a risada como única atitude segura.

_Será que o Victorious me leva embora? –Duo pensou alto e distraído, parando no balcão da cozinha, procurando algo para comer.

_Nem pensar, chefe. –a resposta veio imediata e do próprio Victorious.

_Mas que colegas mais vingativos eu tenho, não…?

Da sua sala, o capitão só podia ouvir as risadas. Sacudia a cabeça, um sorrisinho esgueirando em seu rosto, por sua vez. Não entendia como o pessoal do segundo turno conseguia tanto motivo para graça…

_Escada 5, Pipa 4, vazamento de gás. Avenida Leste-Oeste, Doca 32. –O alarme, que estivera calado nas últimas duas horas, resolveu disparar bem na véspera do fim do expediente.

Já estavam esperando por essa sacanagem, tinham trocado olhares um pouco preocupados e tentado agir naturalmente, querendo passar despercebidos da maldição da última chamada.

_É, acho que essa é a nossa música, galera… –Duo se ergueu do sofá, onde estivera confortavelmente matando tempo no celular, e todos correram para o caminhão.

Pisaram nos sapatos, entraram dentro das calças e subiram os suspensórios de um modo rápido e prático, tão sincronizados que suas alegações de não saber dançar se tornavam mentirosas.

Pit era sempre o primeiro a estar pronto, pulando atrás do volante para levá-los até o problema. Mal todo mundo subiu no caminhão, este deslizou para fora da garagem e cortou a noite preguiçosa, iluminando a rua com seus flashes azuis e vermelhos.

Vazamentos de gás eram uma ocorrência comum, entretanto, aquela estava localizada no porto, e era difícil ignorar a tensão que nascia da possibilidade de um acidente mais grave acontecer. Ninguém tinha esquecido ainda a explosão dos containers de meses atrás, tanto que os batalhões decidiram refazer os treinamentos específicos para aquela situação.

Com todas as instruções frescas na mente, as equipes desceram no pátio do lado de fora de um galpão instalado na doca 32 e começaram a reconhecer o local. Aparentemente, não havia nenhum foco de incêndio. Era exatamente meia-noite.

_Farnesi, encontre o quadro de força e desligue a energia. Toms, Lech, para o telhado, ventilar. Bayani, Gracchus, quero que deem uma volta, isolando a área e verificando se tem alguém por aí…

_Quem fez o chamado? –Quatre murmurou, procurando em torno, com o aparelho detector de gases em mãos, fazendo leituras iniciais. Ninguém os estivera esperando ali.

_Será que foi uma denúncia anônima? –Duo colocou o capacete e perguntou a esmo. –Quatre, quero você no comando aqui fora. –e ajeitando a máscara pendurada no seu rosto, avisou. –Vou levar Vic comigo.

_Tomem cuidado. Estarei monitorando vocês. –Quatre mostrou o rádio para enfatizar que dava uma de suas ordens sutis.

Duo aceitou, seu grande sorriso confiante escondido pelos equipamentos, e Victorious recebeu o detector que Quatre tinha aprontado.

_Saveriu, Marfani, ajudem o Tenente Maxwell fazer a entrada.

_Sim, senhor.

Os homens se aproximaram mais do prédio, indo até a porta de aço principal. O leitor não apontou nada crítico por ora e Saveriu já ia encaixando a barra Halligan quando Gracchus surgiu, avisando:

_Encontramos uma porta destrancada, chefe…

_Vamos por lá, então. –Duo apresentou. –Farnesi, como está a energia? –verificou pelo rádio.

_Acabei de desligar a chave geral, chefe.

_Beleza. Toms, já estão aí em cima?

_Positivo, chefe. Vamos começar a ventilação.

_Cavalheiros, sigam-me por gentileza… –Duo convidou, por sua vez, caminhando agilmente até a porta lateral. Bayani estava parado ao lado dela, sinalizando-a, e só se pôde notar sua expressão desagradada de perto:

_Marcas de arrombamento, chefe. Melhor ficarmos espertos. –vestiu a máscara então, para acompanhar a entrada.

_Quatre, esteja pronto para acionar a polícia. –Duo passou o rádio.

_Copiado.

_Vou entrar. –e avisou, ciente de que o amigo iria querer estar a par de cada movimento deles.

_Corpo de bombeiros! –Victorious gritou, indo na frente com o detector.

Com as lanternas jogando seus fachos de luz no caminho, eles investigavam o redor, olhos e ouvidos bem abertos. O galpão estava cheio de pallets carregados até o alto, mas a escuridão não permitia identificar o que continham, embora não parecesse materiais reagentes com o gás. A abertura feita no telhado deixou o luar entrar com mais força, e as pilhas de mercadoria projetaram sombras profundas em alguns cantos.

O silêncio dominava o espaço como uma grande criatura adormecida, e os três bombeiros não tinham coragem de perturbá-la, seus passos já pareciam ecoar alto demais. Iam contornando os pallets, iluminando os corredores entres estes que criavam um tenebroso labirinto, ainda sem ideia do que seria a origem do vazamento.

O leitor indicava o grau de inflamabilidade como estável, mas Victorious notou a concentração cada vez mais alta conforme ia tomando o norte do galpão. Gracchus o acompanhava de perto, mas Duo se desviou sem perceber em direção do que pareciam as cabines do escritório.

Teve a impressão de ver um vulto. Preferia mil vezes estar enganado. Aquilo não podia ser boa coisa… se tinha alguém ali, não era nenhum candidato a funcionário do mês, sacrificando horas de sono pelo seu trabalho. Entretanto, ele tinha que verificar. A partir do momento que entrou, se tornou responsável por qualquer coisa que acontecesse e por qualquer um que estivesse lá.

Escutou o que pareceu cadeiras pesadas caírem no chão.

_Corpo de Bombeiros! –avisou, jogando luz dentro da sala. Conseguiu enxergar os movimentos pelas sombras lançadas e seguiu avançando lentamente, continuando a falar. –Estamos evacuando a área! Vazamento de gás! Perigoso continuar aqui!

_Não chegue mais perto!

_Corpo de bombeiros! –Duo diminuiu ainda mais o ritmo de seus passos, jogando o facho de luz na porta aberta do cubículo, encontrando a figura de um homem aproxidamente da sua altura. –O senhor tem que sair daqui!

_Parado, senão eu atiro! –cobrindo o rosto quando a luz tentou revelar suas feições, ele comandou.

Duo abaixou a lanterna um pouco, preocupado em ter ofuscado a vista do homem:

_Senhor, não faça isso… –e ergueu as mãos, mostrando-se totalmente desarmado. –Não sabemos quanto do gás chegou até aqui. Um disparo e tudo pode ir aos ares.

_Não me importo! Saia daqui agora! Saia ou eu vou atirar!

_Duo? Duo, responda! O que está havendo? –no rádio, Quatre fez sua checagem. Sua voz sempre suave e baixa assumia um timbre imponente e pressuroso em serviço, soando alto aos ouvidos dos dois que se enfrentavam ali.

_Eu sei que vieram me buscar! Não vou me entregar! –o homem rebateu, a voz áspera e enraivecida não permitia que fosse subestimado. Segurou o revólver com as duas mãos.

Os olhos azuis de Duo não se desviavam por nada da figura apontando a arma para ele. Por um segundo, seguiu imóvel e não falou nada. Respirou fundo. Não poderiam ficar naquilo a noite toda.

_Abaixe a arma, senhor! É só o que peço… –Duo se moveu à frente, sua ideia era pular em cima do homem e, pelo menos, tirar o revólver dele. Se ele fugisse depois disso, deixaria com a polícia. O importante era a arma não ser disparada.

Entretanto, o risco era alto e a situação imprevisível:

_Eu disse para não se aproximar! –o homem berrou enlouquecido e apertou o gatilho.

* * *

Ampelopsina: mais conhecido como diidromiricetina, é o principal componente de cápsulas para combate a intoxicação por álcool (ressaca). O certo é tomar uma antes de deitar.

Halligan: uma ferramenta especial usada para abrir vários tipos de portas.

* * *

Boa-noite!

Retorno!

Entre a empreitada da fic do Zechs x Noin para o evento de junho e a do Dante, "Segundas Chances", demorei mais do que queria para retornar ao "Pássaro de Fogo".

Vou tentar compensar todos postando o próximo capítulo até o fim desse mês, para não ficar muito atrás no programa de postar um capítulo por mês.

Não tenho muito que comentar do enredo por ora, acho que as coisas quero falar se encaixam mais no próximo capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado e continuem acompanhando!

Agradeço do fundo do coração a todos que leem, os que comentam, e aguardo com ansiedade todas as suas opiniões!

Visitem o tumblr da fic apartmenti09. tumblr. com

Beijões!

09.09.2017


	22. 22

**No último capítulo…**

Daniil cuida de Tint após chegarem ao apartamento no edifício St. Gabriel e a coloca para dormir. Depois, toma café com Heero e Relena antes de ir para casa. Mais tarde, Akane vem para o apartamento, trazendo o almoço e produtos para elas cuidarem da pele e do cabelo, e acaba ficando lá, fazendo uma festa do pijama com Relena e Tint. Heero passa o domingo cuidando de suas tarefas em casa e descansando. De madrugada, recebe um telefonema de Quatre e já espera por más notícias. Quase no fim do turno, Quatre e Duo respondem a uma ocorrência no porto. Dentro do galpão onde acontecia um vazamento de gás, Duo encontra um homem escondido e armado, com toda a intenção de atirar.

::::::::

 **22**

_Você está ouvindo? –Gracchus captou os ecos de um vozerio. Com um gesto de mão fez Victorious aguçar os ouvidos.

_O que foi isso?!

Parados diante um ajuntamento de botijões, tinham acabado de encontrar o foco do vazamento. Entreolharam-se com alguma hesitação. Deveriam voltar? Será que o tenente tinha encontrado problemas?

Contudo, Gracchus não teve oportunidade de chamar Duo no rádio.

O tiro repercutiu no galpão inteiro. Os dois soldados se encolheram, cobrindo os ouvidos, atordoados com o estrondo.

_Vai explodir! –Victorious gritou por reflexo. Se realmente fosse verdade, ele não teria tido a menor chance de alertar.

Embora fora preciso alguns minutos para se recuperarem, logo escutaram um apito repetitivo, vindo de certa distância. Parecia absurdo serem capazes de captar o soar daquele alarme, mas o barulho do PASS funcionando significava a vida para eles, e bem poderiam identificá-lo dentro de uma torcida comemorando o gol da virada.

_Fui atingido… –Duo gemeu no rádio. –Ele fugiu… –e informou Quatre, sem muita explicação.

_Bombeiro caído! –e, depois da mensagem, Quatre anunciou ao grupo com ele, disparando um olhar incandescente para Saveriu ao seu lado, que saiu correndo obedecendo ao gesto do seu tenente. –Pipa 4 para Central, preciso de paramédicos e atendimento policial na minha localização, urgente!

_Entendido, Pipa 4.

Bayani, que estivera na porta todo o tempo, correu para dentro do galpão quando ouviu o disparo e deu de cara com o agressor em fuga.

_Abaixe a arma! –rugiu.

Mais tiros. O homem continuou correndo sem se preocupar se tinha acertado o brutamonte que viera para cima.

Se levantando logo, ileso, Bayani saiu em perseguição.

Saveriu também não conseguiu detê-lo, sendo acertado na perna. O homem acelerava sem parar, escolhendo o sentido contrário dos giroflexes dos caminhões.

_Você está bem? –Bayani agachou junto de Saveriu, que segurava a panturrilha.

_Ah… acho que sim… –replicou, a voz abafada e entrecortada pela repressão da dor. –Vá ver o tenente…

Seguindo o alarme PASS, que já estava em cadência frenética, Bayani pôde facilmente encontrar Duo, deitado no chão, a mão agarrada ao peito.

_Winner, achei Maxwell. –e notificou pelo rádio.

_Os paramédicos estão a caminho. Toms está indo até vocês com a prancha.

_Tudo bem… ele me acertou… no ombro… –Duo conseguiu avisar, mas nem tentou se erguer.

Quando foi atingido, caiu pesado, de uma vez, e a dor viajou feito uma descarga elétrica por todos os seus nervos, obrigando-o a ficar o mais imóvel possível. Sua mão institivamente amparou o ferimento, usando toda a força do corpo, e só lhe restara esperar o socorro.

Bayani deixou um suspiro de alívio escapar ao perceber que o tiro tinha pegado o lado direito. Tirou a mão de Duo com cuidado para fazer um breve exame:

_Pelo jeito, a bala está alojada, chefe. Aguente firme, a ajuda já vem. –enquanto falava, tirou o tanque de oxigênio das costas de Duo para acomodá-lo melhor no chão, e depois reforçou a compressão que Duo fazia na ferida com sua própria mão. –Eu ainda não acredito que o armazém não explodiu, chefe… –olhou em torno, uma expressão estupefata dentro da máscara autônoma de gás.

Duo fechou os olhos, sentindo um suor frio cobrindo seu rosto. Tentava manter a dor sob controle, procurando na mente algo qualquer em que se concentrar, mas a observação de Bayani não ajudou muito. A fraqueza que subjugava seu corpo só aumentava ao pensar que, se o galpão tivesse de fato explodido, ninguém escaparia com vida daquele acidente…

_E… os outros? –abriu os olhos e perguntou com dificuldade, queria se manter desperto.

_Estão todos bem. Saveriu levou um tiro na perna… Pelo jeito nosso jogo de domingo está cancelado…

Duo desistiu de rir já no meio da ação, tossindo um pouco:

_Nos filmes não parece doer tanto… –e reclamou alto.

Bayani meneou a cabeça, a lanterninha em seu capacete iluminava a palidez que o rosto de Duo assumia a cada segundo.

A viatura de polícia veio poucos minutos após o chamado e Quatre deu as informações que tinha, assistindo o carro partir em alta velocidade, certo de que capturaria o homem que escapava a pé.

_Localizado o foco do vazamento. –o rádio chiou com o relato de Gracchus. –Contamos aqui 22 botijões de 45 quilos em condição irregular.

Ajuntados em um canto do galpão, de maneira imprópria, os botijões tinham em maioria os lacres ressecados e rompidos devido ao calor e desgaste do tempo, fazendo com que seu conteúdo escapasse. Talvez o cheiro pronunciado chamou a atenção de algum transeunte, que não arriscou ficar e ver o atendimento da ocorrência, o que fazia o caso ainda mais suspeito, tornando indispensável uma investigação séria e detalhada.

_Vamos trazer todos para fora. –em seguida, Quatre deu ordem a todas as mãos que ajudassem na tarefa. Entretanto, separou Lech e Zan Wei para cuidar de Saveriu e mandou Toms ajudar Bayani com Duo, até as ambulâncias chegarem.

O capitão do Quartel 110 havia pegado a mensagem que Quatre enviara para a Central e viera prontamente, chegando pouco antes da uma da manhã. Pegou todas as informações com Quatre, aprovou as decisões do tenente e o deixou lidando com o resto, preocupando-se em acompanhar a situação dos baleados. Os paramédicos apareceram dentro de dez minutos e, ao ser colocado na ambulância, Duo saudou o capitão:

_Que tal a noite, chefe? –falou lentamente, mas risonho ainda.

_Não tão boa quanto a sua… –e aproveitando a despretensão de Duo, o capitão gracejou, fiscalizando o procedimento dos socorristas.

Ao lado, Bayani franzia as sobrancelhas, entre preocupado e divertido, carregando o equipamento de Duo com o auxílio de Toms. Antes de se afastar para cuidar de sua próxima tarefa, ele entregou ao capitão o cartão de identificação de Duo, que ficava guardado dentro do capacete.

Duo meneou a cabeça devagar e estalou a língua:

_Ninguém quis me dar carona para casa, chefe… tive que me virar…

O capitão não resistiu em rir a bom rir, guardando o cartão do tenente no bolso interno da jaqueta. Depois, conferiu o estado de Saveriu, que estava sendo acomodado na ambulância.

_Vou segui-los no meu carro. –o capitão então mencionou, avisando a paramédica que subia atrás do volante. Ela assentiu, fechando a porta e dando a partida, sem perder tempo.

Para o Escada, o trabalho prosseguiu noite adentro. A operação foi demorada. Apesar de encontrarem dois carrinhos de carga vazios perto dos escritórios, estes só comportavam um botijão por vez, e a carga e descarga dos vasilhames precisavam ser feita com cautela.

Quatre pediu que Pit levasse o caminhão Autoescada embora, achando melhor liberar o uso dele para o terceiro turno, mas o caminhão Pipa ficou na cena até o fim. Não dava para saber se ele ainda seria necessário, tinham ainda de avaliar se algum dos botijões precisava de resfriamento.

No quartel, todos queriam atualizações. Não havia notícias na TV ainda, mas o jeito que o capitão saíra só podia significar problemas. Depois de dar um relatório breve e tranquilizador, Pit trocou-se e foi para o hospital, juntar-se ao capitão. Os dois se encontraram na sala de espera enquanto Duo e Saveriu passavam pelo atendimento de urgência. Ainda não tinha ficado claro se Saveriu iria precisar de cirurgia, mas Duo tinha dado entrada na sala de operação assim que o sangramento fora controlado.

Logo teriam atualizações.

::::::::

Não importava quantos anos passassem desde a primeira vez que ouviu o riff sagrado de " _Sweet Child o'Mine_ ". Desde o primeiro celular que tivera, aos trezes anos, esta canção sempre seria o som do seu toque.

Ela bem que já tinha tentado trocar várias vezes… substituir os acordes potentes por uma batida eletrônica, mais atual, só que sempre que fazia isso, não conseguia registrar que era seu telefone tocando, demorando demais para atender, até perdendo a chamada.

A guitarra de Slash era um toque perfeito, não só porque que era ótimo ouvi-la, mas porque esta não podia ser ignorada. Nunca. Ela simplesmente exigia atenção, inclusive àquela hora da noite.

Akane estava deitada de bruços, abraçada no travesseiro, e ergueu a cabeça com esforço. Apertou os olhos com a luz emitida pela tela do aparelho e tomou-o com uma mão. Ainda franzindo os olhos, reconheceu o rosto de Heero no visor e com agilidade deslizou o dedo para aceitar a ligação:

_Alô. –sua voz sem entonação saiu abafada pelo travesseiro. Tinha deitado o rosto outra vez, indisposta em abrir mão do sono. A seu lado, Tint se revirou, perturbada pelo barulho, mas ainda presa entre o repouso e o alerta.

_Ane, é o Heero.

_Eu sei… –suspirou, virando de barriga para cima. –O que aconteceu?

Heero não notou o modo prático dela falar porque simplesmente não o estranhava.

_O Duo foi baleado em uma ocorrência. –explicou de uma vez, sem delongas, porque sabia que era melhor assim.

Ane abriu os olhos e franziu as sobrancelhas.

_Como assim, Heero? –estranhou a frase surreal que ouvira, mesmo sabendo que não podia duvidar dele. A partir de então, seu coração disparou fora de seu controle.

_Quatre acabou de telefonar. Deu poucos detalhes, mas assegurou que Duo está bem.

Ela levantou com ágil suavidade e sentou-se. Inconscientemente, começou a mexer no cabelo, puxando-o todo e ajuntando-o desde a testa, arrumando-o para um lado, escorrido na frente do corpo:

_Falou com o capitão? Ele pediu algum documento? –e não lhe escapava o fato de que seu telefone estava no cartão de identificação de Duo. Ele tinha atualizado recentemente, especialmente para acrescentá-la a lista de contatos. Situações de emergência não aceleravam seu coração só pelo choque, mas ela se sentia na necessidade de agir, e estava a ponto de se pôr de pé quando ouviu Heero explicar:

_Falei, ele já está no hospital e disse que está tudo resolvido. –a voz dele transmitia uma segurança em que ela sentiu-se aliviada em se apegar. Assim, ela soltou o peso do corpo, desfazendo a postura perfeita que assumia naturalmente, mas parecia ainda mais enrijecida pela tensão.

_Está certo… –e suspirou de novo, dessa vez mais fundo, do jeito que fazia quando precisava de um impulso extra. –Eu ainda estou aqui na Lena. Você vem me buscar?

_Estou saindo agora. Estarei aí em quinze minutos.

_Tome cuidado. –ela pediu, já totalmente desperta, falando com voz séria e insossa.

E ao desligar o telefone, ficou alguns segundos encarando a tela. A claridade revelava as linhas tensas do rosto da moça e o modo como as sobrancelhas dela pesavam sobre os olhos opacos de repente.

De plano de fundo, Akane tinha colocado uma selfie da noite anterior. O sorriso de Duo chamava sua atenção e parou os olhos ali ao terminar de registrar o que ouvira de Heero.

_O que foi, Ane? –Tint acabou acordando durante o telefonema, mas não se levantou. Cobrira os olhos com um braço, acompanhando o tom da voz de Akane aumentar e endurecer a cada frase que produzia.

_Ane? –Relena se ergueu de lado e indagou, com calma controlada, a voz macia se misturava com o silêncio feito na verdade jamais tivesse soado. Imitou a feição preocupada que viu na amiga e aguardou a resposta, que demorou um pouco para vir:

_Duo levou um tiro. –e não conseguia reconhecer a frase como sendo sua, mas Ane a captava como vindo de uma direção alheia. Franzia a sobrancelha com mais força, mais intrigada do que sobressaltada.

_Ah não… –os olhos de Relena se encheram de água e, por um instante, ela não conseguiu respirar. Cobriu o nariz e a boca com uma mão, rastejando pelos colchões, tentando se achegar.

_Foi durante uma ocorrência… Heero não soube explicar mais.

_Você está bem, Ane? –Tint sentou rápido e envolveu os ombros de Akane com um braço acolhedor, dobrando o corpo e olhando bem no rosto dela.

_Você precisa de alguma coisa? –Relena ofereceu por sua vez, ajoelhada na frente da ruiva.

Primeiro Akane negou com um movimento fraco de cabeça, sempre olhando para baixo. Sabia que era real, mas não conseguia entender, não queria aceitar. Então ela falou, mas dizia mais para si mesma:

_Está tudo bem… Heero falou que está tudo bem… –e esfregou os olhos com uma mão, esfregou com força, apagando as lágrimas. Não precisava chorar. Não, fora só um susto. Sacudiu a cabeça e ergueu o rosto. –Ele está vindo para cá…

Relena se adiantou e acendeu a luz da cozinha.

_Nós vamos para o hospital com você. –Tint garantiu, se levantando também para ir até o quarto vestir a calça jeans e trocar de blusa.

_Tem certeza que está tudo bem? –Relena mostrou um sorriso sereno e entregou um copo de água gelada para Akane.

_Sim, está sim.

Relena ficou encarando-a um tempo, como que para certificar-se de que Akane falava a verdade. Era tudo tão inesperado… segurou uma mão junto ao peito, sentindo sua palpitação levemente alterada pelo impacto da notícia, mas as lágrimas que vieram já tinham escorrido e não se repetiram. Achou que Ane parecia distante e não gostou disso.

_Vamos nos vestir. –Relena colocou as mãos na cintura e murmurou então, mais como um aviso do que como um convite, deixando Akane sozinha na sala.

Enquanto bebia, Akane procurou Allegra no meio dos lençóis. A gatinha se sentou e ficou encarando-a com intriga nos olhinhos, feito soubesse que algo não estava bem. Tomando-a com uma mão, sentindo-a remexer as patinhas em protesto, Akane saiu do colchão, deixou o copo vazio no balcão da cozinha e pôs Allegra na cestinha, então carregando tudo para o quarto de Tint.

Tint estava terminando de escovar os cabelos. Seguiu os movimentos de Akane com os olhos e experimentou abordar o assunto para ver como ela reagia:

_O que será que houve? –aquela era a pergunta inevitável.

Enquanto procurava as roupas em sua mala, Ane sacudiu a cabeça e, ao tirar as leggings de dentro da bolsa, deu de ombros e vestiu-as por baixo da camisola:

_Talvez foram atender uma chamada em algum bairro perigoso… –apresentou a melhor hipótese que conseguira propor no meio do tumulto que arrasava seus nervos.

_Existe todo tipo de gente por aí mesmo, não?

_Com certeza… –Akane respondeu depois que passou a gola da camiseta pela cabeça.

_Você não está preocupada? –Tint avaliou mais, mas com carinho.

_Sim, um pouco… –Ane trocou um fito com a amiga e suspirou fundo, ainda mais fundo, e mesmo assim não parecia conseguir encher seus pulmões. –Só que eu não posso fazer nada agora… –e sentou na cama. Admitia aquela impotência, mas a odiava. –Eu só quero ver ele… –confessou, a voz exausta e áspera na sua garganta.

Tint parou do lado dela, assistindo-a debruçar-se para calçar uma sapatilha de cada vez e ouviu-a estalar os lábios, lutando contra as lágrimas que insistiam em vir. Admirava a decisão de Akane em se manter fria, só não sabia se era a melhor forma de lidar com a situação.

_Foi só um susto… –Akane murmurou baixinho, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos, ainda debruçada nos joelhos. –Não tem porque se render ao pânico. –lembrou a si mesma.

_Vira pra lá. –Tint mandou e, depois que Akane passou as pernas para outro canto da cama, começou a escovar os cabelos laranja com cuidado.

Começava a entender porque Akane estava tão armada. Estava vendo um lado dela que provavelmente poucos tinham a chance, que ninguém sabia existir. Via ela fazer-se de forte, não deixar transparecer o esforço gasto para seguir em diante. Estava na profissão certa.

_Essa hidratação ficou muito boa… precisamos fazer mais vezes. –Tint assistia os fios brilharem sedosos com a passagem da escova, sem qualquer nó ou embaraçado. –Sabe o que eu queria? –e arriscou sugerir que espairecessem.

_O quê? –Ane até que soava mesmo tranquila enquanto falava. À força, controlava os tremores em seu peito e a respiração estrangulada.

_Fazer umas mechas coloridas, mas com giz pastel, sabe? –Tint ajeitou um pouco os cabelos de Akane com as mãos, aferindo seu peso, assentando-os nas costas.

_Sei… será que pega no seu cabelo? –Ane aceitou o assunto como o distrator perfeito para reencontrar sua calma.

Relena apareceu então, trazendo o celular, digitando algo:

_Estão prontas? Heero chegou. –e apesar de apenas fazer o que devia, ela meio que estragou o momento.

Tint e Ane assentiram.

Heero havia mandado uma mensagem a Relena, avisando que estava lá embaixo e aproveitou para perguntar sobre como Akane estava.

"Ela me parece calma." –escrevia. –"E como você está?"

Tint deixou a escova na cama e esperou Akane para sair do quarto.

Akane pegou sua carteira de dentro da mala e apanhou o celular ao passarem pela sala.

"Bem." –Heero respondeu a mensagem de segundos atrás que Relena enviara.

Nesses momentos, ela ficava exasperada com a mania dele de ser monossilábico. Meneou a cabeça e chamou o elevador enquanto escutava Tint trancar a porta.

"Ele está mesmo fora de risco?" –talvez Heero estivesse omitindo, esperando ver a irmã pessoalmente para revelar os pormenores terríveis.

"Sim."

_O Ned ia detestar isso… –Akane comentou depois, no elevador, uma risada vibrando por trás das palavras.

_O quê? –Relena não entendeu a que ela se referia. Guardou o celular no bolso da calça do agasalho.

_Fazer mecha colorida no cabelo. –Tint explicou, só então se lembrando de ver que horas eram. Verificou o celular: quinze para as duas. Pensou se devia avisar Daniil. Ele certamente ia gostar de saber. Entretanto, resolveu que decidiria sobre isso ao chegarem ao hospital.

_O quê?! Por acaso vocês querem dançar até a morte, é? –Relena riu. –Pode esquecer que dessa vez não vou salvar ninguém…

_Ai, megera! –Tint reclamou com Relena, fazendo um bico de mágoa com os lábios.

Akane deu uma risadinha:

_Você é quem ia ficar a mais linda, com umas mechas cor-de-rosa. –opinou, marota.

_Se todas nós fizéssemos, duvido que o Ned ia ter coragem de castigar todo mundo. –Tint propôs ao saírem do elevador.

_Ah, pode esquecer que a Nadia não vai aceitar. –Akane rebateu logo, pensativa.

_E se a gente pagasse ela…? –Tint logo arranjou um argumento. Afinal de contas, tinha dado certo com a pegadinha para o Wu Fei…

_Mas parem já com isso, vocês duas! –Relena chamou a atenção, rindo do absurdo.

Heero as estava esperando de braços cruzados, parado no meio da entrada, de costas para o hall. As vozes delas em conversa e se despedindo do porteiro chamaram sua atenção, fazendo-o olhar sobre o ombro, encontrando as três moças mostrando sorrisos frouxos.

Akane foi até ele com olhos implorantes, tremeluzindo vulneráveis. Por mais que tentasse, ainda não tinha conseguido se convencer de que não havia razão para aflição. Mas só Heero poderia saber disso, porque só ele poderia confortá-la.

_Não foi grave… O tiro pegou no ombro. –Heero a abraçou e murmurou nos seus cabelos. –Ele está bem.

Ainda com ela nos braços, Heero trocou um olhar com Relena, lhe lançando um fito sóbrio, mas um pouco abalado. Ela sabia por quê. Ele estava preocupado não tanto com Duo, mas com Ane, chateado por vê-la sofrer. Relena sorriu para ele mais discretamente, porém com mais significado, e depois que Ane se separou de Heero, enxugando os olhos com os dedos, Relena se aproximou, estendendo a mão para ele:

_Está tudo bem? –quis saber baixinho, sentindo-o apertar sua mão, assistindo-o assentir e logo voltar a vista para Akane.

Tint chegou perto, trouxe Akane para si e fê-la deitar a cabeça em seu ombro.

_Boa-noite, Heero. –e cumprimentou, mostrando que sabia ser contida quando o momento pedia.

Ele mesurou com a cabeça:

_Podemos ir?

Akane ficou encostada em Tint por apenas um instante e confirmou com a cabeça, a única a responder Heero. Seguiram até o carro, parado bem na frente do prédio. A madrugada estava fresca e bastante silenciosa, a grande avenida quase erma.

_Você não conseguiu descobrir o que aconteceu? –Akane sentou no lugar do navegador.

_Não, eu não quis ligar de novo para o Quatre. Ele está muito ocupado. O capitão vai nos explicar.

_Sabe onde foi a chamada? –Relena falou, do banco de trás.

_No porto. Era um vazamento de gás.

_Meu Deus! E não explodiu tudo quando o cara atirou? –Tint se impressionou, ficando pálida.

_Não. Para isso acontecer, são necessárias condições muito específicas, mas é praticamente uma loteria. –Heero explicou, monótono, tentando tirar a importância do fato.

_Meu Deus… –Relena não gostou do que Heero deu a entender com sua frase final. Sentiu uma fraqueza no fundo do âmago pensando na pior das hipóteses, empalidecendo também.

_Que alívio… –Tint mal conseguiu comentar.

Akane seguia calada, torcendo as mãos caídas em seu colo, virada para a janela. Heero atirava olhadelas de canto de olho nela, impaciente. Não queria que ela chorasse, mas sabia que essa era uma reação totalmente esperada. Ele próprio ainda não tinha se recuperado totalmente do choque. Não havia necessidade para comoção, mas tampouco era a melhor sensação do mundo ser acordado de madrugada e informado de que alguém querido tinha sido baleado.

Não houve rádio ligado nem conversa animada naquele trajeto. Ninguém reparou porque os pensamentos acabaram detidos na situação em que foram envolvidos. Precisavam respeitar a tensão por senti-la. Era saudável assim, não tinham porque manter a compostura fingindo uma aparência de leveza.

Não restou muito a Relena do que observar e tirar conclusões. Ela tinha um talento para se abstrair desse modo e, enquanto olhava os ombros dos dois irmãos na escuridão do carro, acabava assombrada com a variedade de experiências que estavam disponíveis. O que ela tinha feito para ir parar naquele momento? Ela apenas seguira sua vida, que cruzava com tantas outras, todos os dias.

Há pessoas que passam toda sua existência apenas levando a rotina. Ela percebia que este não seria seu caso. Desde que permitiu Akane e Heero misturarem suas trajetórias na dela, escolheu uma história cheia de imprevistos.

O modo como tudo começa de repente e está condicionado a uma infinidade de exigências chegava a assustá-la. De repente, algo desimportante hoje pode fazer a diferença no futuro, para o bem ou mal. Ficava com medo de pensar em tudo o que talvez já tivesse perdido e se preocupava com a possibilidade de estar menosprezando o que tinha

Tinha aprendido muito sobre o viver desde que entrara em contato com os bombeiros. Eles e suas famílias não deviam ter esses dilemas. Viviam todos os instantes com intensidade porque não ignoravam a facilidade com que tudo poderia ser perdido.

Olhou Tint ao seu lado e teve vontade de saber o que ela achava disso, mas sabia que não era conveniente. No fim, às vezes era simples hábito, apenas um hábito diferente do dela… não fazia tanto tempo assim que convivia com os bombeiros para poder tirar tantas conclusões. E na maior parte do tempo que passava com Heero, esquecia-se do que ele fazia e do quanto se arriscava por amá-lo.

Suspirou. Quando fez isso, notou os olhos de lince de Heero procurá-la no retrovisor. Meneou a cabeça, querendo dizer que estava bem, e sorriu, mesmo sabendo que ele não conseguiria ver.

Depois que Heero encontrou um bom lugar para estacionar, todos caminharam até o saguão sem pressa. Akane ia à frente, seguida com atenção por Heero, que abraçava Relena. Tint caminhava ao lado de Relena, também vigiando Akane, que parecia emanar uma aura de isolamento, tal qual ela precisasse de tempo sozinha para enfrentar a situação.

Visto que o segundo turno ainda não tinha conseguido terminar o trabalho, foram recebidos por somente Pit e o capitão. Circunspectos, permaneciam em pé sem necessidade, pois a sala estava estranhamente vazia. Era um pouco como se não houvesse mais nada errado com o mundo e aquela noite tivesse sido reservada para o sofrimento de Duo.

Heero e Pit se deram as mãos em silêncio. Depois Heero parou junto ao capitão, trazendo Relena consigo.

_Boa-noite, senhorita. –o capitão cumprimentou Relena, apertando a mão dela. Mesmo em um pano de fundo desfavorável, ela emanava uma luz graciosa, e era difícil não olhar para ela com encanto e aprovação.

Relena sorriu, tímida, e não quis falar nada. Trocou fitos com Heero, indagando qual era o protocolo a seguir. Nunca tinha feito aquele tipo de visita a um hospital.

Tint ficou flutuando em torno de Akane, ansiosa pelas informações e ao mesmo tempo preocupada com as reações da amiga, pronta para acudi-la.

_Ele está em cirurgia. Ainda não recebemos nenhuma notícia dos médicos. –Pit murmurou para Akane, que assentiu e suspirou. Enganchando nela, Tint ficou encarando o bombeiro com uma presença felina, exigindo que ele falasse mais.

_Só Duo pode explicar exatamente o que houve. O que sabemos é que havia alguém escondido no galpão e que foi esse homem quem atirou em Duo e Saveriu. –o capitão se dirigiu a todos, mas deixou seu olhar fixo em Akane. Estava habituado a vê-la encher o ambiente com sua energia atraente, e incomodava-se por ela estar tão calada. Mas o que poderia esperar?

_Como está Saveriu? –Heero lembrou-se então de indagar.

_A bala o acertou na perna. Fora a dor, ele estava bem, alerta, quando o trouxemos para cá. O irmão dele está a caminho. –Pit mencionou.

_Então vamos esperar. –Akane murmurou enfim, sem graça, sentando na cadeira mais próxima.

Relena se separou de Heero e acomodou-se ao lado dela. Tint fez o mesmo.

_Vou comprar café. –e parando na frente dela, Heero avisou.

Ela ergueu os olhos e concordou.

Seria uma noite longa, mas ela não se importava. Queria estar ali. Não era só na alegria, saúde e riqueza que acompanharia Duo.

_Vou avisar o Danny. –Tint mencionou.

_Sim, faça isso. –Relena concordou.

Enquanto Tint escrevia as mensagens, Relena seguiu observando Akane, tentando pensar em algo para melhorar a situação. Como poderia ser útil? Ninguém falava nada, será que este era o melhor modo de agir? Não podia ser, aquele silêncio entorpecido de éter estava acabando com ela.

_Ane…?

_Hm?

_No que está pensando?

_Ah… –hesitou, sacudindo a cabeça.

_Fale.

_Eu achava que estaria preparada para isso.

_Por que estaria? É desumano exigir isso de você mesma. –Relena pousou a mão na dela.

Akane sorriu com gratidão, voltando olhos comovidos para a cunhada:

_Tem razão. –e uma lágrima cintilante escorreu de seus olhos. –Mas é que faz tanto tempo que eu convivo com isso… e já estive tantas vezes no hospital assim…

_Mas nunca foi por ele, não é mesmo?

Akane assentiu, sem conseguir falar dessa vez, sentindo as lágrimas pingarem barulhentas no seu colo. Dessa vez ela não secou nenhuma. Passaram um minuto inteiro em silêncio.

_Acho que nunca me contou como você e o Duo começaram a namorar… –Relena voltou a falar e pediu, com uma expectativa de encantamento.

A feição de Akane abriu conforme ela foi falando:

_A gente se conheceu quando vim fazer o teste do conservatório. Foi ele que acabou me pegando no aeroporto, porque o Heero ficou preso em uma audiência extraordinária de um incêndio criminoso. –e terminou de contar, com alegria no olhar.

_Uau, já faz quase um ano! –Tint comentou, animada, e já tinha passado da metade da frase quando se lembrou de baixar a voz em respeito ao local e momento.

_A gente se gostou logo de cara, e depois que voltei para casa, ficamos trocando mensagens o tempo todo. Quando voltei para cá, não via a hora de encontrar ele outra vez. Foi muito engraçado porque, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia que fazia séculos que a gente não se via, era como se eu tivesse estado ontem mesmo com ele.

_Também… aposto que vocês não passavam um dia sem trocar uma mensagem. –Divertida, cativada pela história, Tint deu seu palpite, que não poderia estar mais certo.

_Não mesmo… até hoje é assim! –Akane riu então, cada vez mais solta, praticamente emocionada. –Se for ver, a gente já estava namorando fazia tempo, mas ele só foi tocar no assunto umas duas semanas depois que cheguei aqui. Foi tudo muito natural… acho que o jeito despretensioso dele contribuiu para isso.

_Vocês combinam muito bem. –Relena elogiou.

_Heero não queria que eu escolhesse um bombeiro… –e com essa informação, ela mostrou uma expressão engraçada de conformação e as três riram um pouco com a ironia inesperada do momento. –Mas fazer o quê? Depois que ele conheceu você, Relena, começou a me entender. A profissão deles é perigosa… Mas a vida também é… –e absorta, ela murmurou, reencontrando sua paz.

_É verdade. Vai dar tudo certo. –Relena voltou a pegar a mão de Akane em encorajamento, sorrindo com carinho. Tint deitou a cabeça no ombro de Akane.

_Obrigada por estarem aqui comigo, meninas. –sua voz calorosa e contente deixava clara a sinceridade de suas palavras.

Heero voltou trazendo os cafés e Daniil veio dez minutos depois, entristecido com o acontecido. Os rapazes sentaram cada um ao lado de sua namorada e, embora Heero não tenha desejado conversar, Daniil fez algumas perguntas a Akane e trocara algumas frases com Tint, usando russo às vezes.

Durante o tempo gasto esperando ali, mal acomodados nas cadeiras duras de plástico, acompanharam apenas uma aparição dos paramédicos. Estes cumprimentaram o capitão e se interessaram em saber brevemente o motivo dele estar ali, mas não reconheceram nem Heero, nem Pit, talvez pela ausência dos uniformes ou pela pressa que tinham em voltar ao trabalho.

A emergência que trouxeram fora um idoso que tivera um AVC. O homem estava acompanhado do filho que, depois de resolver a documentação, cumprimentou todos ali e se sentou distante, com uma expressão desolada, corcunda sobre os joelhos, esfregando as mãos diante do rosto. Estava temendo pela vida do pai.

Pit trocou olhares com Heero e com o capitão e, depois de alguns instantes, se levantou:

_Vou lá falar com ele… –e avisou baixo, mais para o capitão, que assentiu e fechou os olhos, incentivando que ele fizesse isso mesmo. Ninguém devia sofrer sozinho.

O irmão de Saveriu morava em Odelia e, mesmo vindo o mais rápido possível, só conseguira chegar duas horas depois de avisado. Veio agitado, o cabelo grisalho despenteado feito ele o tivesse bagunçado diversas vezes durante a viagem. O capitão, vendo como ele estava aturdido, fez questão de acalmá-lo por avisar que, pelo visto, o tiro tinha sido de raspão e Saveriu deveria ser liberado antes do amanhecer. De fato, o homem mal teve tempo de buscar um café para si e já foi chamado por uma enfermeira.

Heero olhou para o lado. Por cima da cabeça loira de Relena, que cochilava deitada em seu ombro, verificou o estado de Akane. Ela seguia alerta, olhando para frente, para o nada, brincando com as mãos, estalando as falanges de vez em quando. Com um suspiro, ele verificou o horário na tela do celular – já era cinco para as quatro da manhã – e, por coincidência, percebeu o aparelho vibrar com a chegada de uma mensagem.

"Estamos chegando aí. Alguma notícia?" –Quatre tinha acabado de subir no caminhão e avisava.

"Nada." –Heero informou, simples e direto, mas não era como se dar tal resposta o agradasse.

E não demorou muito para que a sala de espera fosse tomada por bombeiros. O silêncio estático foi enxotado do ambiente pelo burburinho de conversas dos homens que entravam, tomando todo o espaço. Quatre foi direto até o capitão, ao passo que os demais se espalharam, alguns em direção de Pit e outros de Heero.

_Zan Wei levou o pipa para casa e disse que logo vem para cá. –Quatre reportou.

_Fez bem. –o capitão acedeu.

_O irmão de Saveriu já chegou?

_Faz uma meia hora. Foi chamado por uma enfermeira e ainda não voltou.

_Espero que tenha corrido tudo bem…

O capitão nada replicou, seguro de que não havia necessidade de preocupar, sim, porque caso contrário, ele já teria sido requisitado.

Quatre se dirigiu então ao grupo que viera com Heero. Trocou um olhar com o amigo, mas seu interesse estava em Akane, para quem sorriu com carinho:

_Como você está?

Ela o tinha acompanhado se aproximar com a vista e já exibia um sorrisinho apagado antes de ele falar.

_Está tudo bem… –ao responder, fez um movimento elusivo com a cabeça. Quatre assentiu, entendendo bem como ela se sentia. Ele mesmo estava sem graça. Enquanto trabalhara no galpão, conseguira distrair a mente, porém foi só sentar no caminhão e a incerteza voltou a nublar seu espírito.

_Faz muito tempo que está esperando, não é mesmo?

_É, mas essas coisas costumam demorar… –Akane se remexeu na cadeira e depois penteou o cabelo com as mãos, prendendo-os em um nó frouxo na nuca que não ia segurar muito tempo.

_Verdade… –seu sorriso não se desmanchava, embora os olhos brilhassem pensativos. –Eu vou buscar um café. Alguém também quer?

Akane só sacudiu a cabeça para dar sua negativa. Ele olhou em redor, conferindo as respostas dos demais, mas Gracchus, Bayani e Toms estavam distraídos falando com Heero e Relena e nem o ouviram perguntar. Quanto a Tint e Daniil, eles tinham dormido, um encostado no outro.

Quando retornou com a bebida, Quatre sentou do lado de Heero e logo comentou:

_Encontrei uma enfermeira, ela foi procurar informações para nós.

_Que bom. Não vemos alguém passar por aqui desde que o pessoal da _ambo_ 05 trouxe uma emergência. –Heero explicou, cruzando os braços na frente do peito. –Mas não adiantou muito… não sabiam dar nenhuma informação.

_Desde a hora que o Duo entrou no galpão, ele já cogitou que íamos precisar da polícia. –Bayani mencionou, jogando conversa fora. –Mas como a gente ia imaginar que ia acontecer algo assim… e pensar que por pouco não sobrou para mim também…

_Você conseguiu ver o rosto do atirador? –Heero queria detalhes.

_Não, estava muito escuro… o cara estava desesperado para fugir…

_Foi um milagre o armazém não ter explodido. –Toms repetiu baixo um pensamento que não parava de correr na cabeça de todo mundo.

Gracchus bufou, deixando escapar um pouco da tensão. Empertigou-se ao ver uma jovem enfermeira entrar na sala e fez um movimento com o queixo, sinalizando-a para os demais consigo.

Ela parecia procurar alguém com os olhos e o capitão fez menção de se levantar para ir até ela, mas Quatre fora mais rápido.

_Ele está bem. A cirurgia está terminando e não houve complicações. Daqui a pouco a médica responsável deve vir falar com vocês. –a voz doce dela também alcançou Lech, Farnesi e Pit, que seguiram Quatre para conferir o que ela tinha a dizer. Imediatamente os três cobriram-na de perguntas, do jeito afobado que eles sempre usavam, e a enfermeira olhava de um para outro, sem chances de responder nenhum.

Dessa vez o capitão não aprovou a energia dos soldados e atirou neles uma censura grave com olhar. Quatre também achou que eles estavam se excedendo e, pela segunda vez naquele turno, terminou com o interrogatório:

_Gente, calma! –e aproximando-se mais da moça, tirou a mão que Pit colocara do ombro dela, sem perceber. A seguir, devolveu sua atenção a enfermeira, falando com voz suave e calmante: –Dinah… você sabe de mais alguma coisa?

_Não. A doutora Zhang vai vir falar com vocês daqui a pouco. –e com aquela frase, ela terminou de fazer os bombeiros se dispersarem de volta a seus lugares.

Akane se manteve sentada, mas acompanhou a cena com redobrada atenção. Não conseguiu ouvir com clareza o que a enfermeira anunciou, mas notou que ela dirigiu-lhe um sorriso reconfortante e isto já foi o bastante.

De fato, a enfermeira não mentiu. Passados cinco minutos, a médica responsável por Duo finalmente surgiu, bem quando completava três horas da entrada dele no pronto-socorro. A presença dela era tão imponente que obrigou todos erguerem os olhos quando ela parou no limiar da sala.

Ao reconhecê-la, o rosto cansado do capitão se apaziguou, quase sorrindo. Dessa vez ele conseguiu aproximar-se primeiro. Os soldados estavam tranquilizados o suficiente para lembrar-se de seguir o protocolo, no entanto, como eles tinham incorrido em um erro de excesso de devoção, o capitão não o levaria em conta. Mesmo assim, isso não o impediu de lançar um olhar intimidante para todos ao mover-se até a médica.

Enquanto escutava o que ela tinha a divulgar sobre o quadro de seu soldado, os que aguardavam não tiraram a vista dele, querendo antecipar por sua reação a gravidade da situação. Entretanto, tudo o que o capitão fez foi assentir, alisar a barba e depois atirar em Akane um fito sábio, fazendo um gesto indicativo com a cabeça.

Akane não precisou de mais nenhum incentivo para se erguer ir até a moça alta que envergava a roupa verde com estirpe marcial, as mãos afundadas nos bolsos das calças.

_Cinco minutos… –e mirou Akane com um fito incisivo, seus olhos puxados estreitando-se ainda mais, reforçando a firmeza de seu aviso. Só abria aquela exceção porque tanto o paciente quanto o capitão ali haviam pedido. Caso contrário, só veriam Duo voltando amanhã, para o horário de visitas regular.

Seguindo a seta, Akane localizou rápido o quarto de Duo. Uma enfermeira saia dele, levando nas mãos uma bandeja com seus equipamentos de trabalho. Elas trocaram um aceno de cabeça, e, ao entrar, Ane encontrou Duo com o rosto virado para a porta, feito estivesse esperando-a, o sorriso que ela conhecia tão bem lhe iluminando a face.

_Amor, vem cá… –ele chamou, erguendo a mão esquerda o máximo que os acessos intravenosos permitiam.

Os pés dela queriam correr, mesmo sem necessidade, desesperados em cobrir a curta distância o mais rápido possível. Sentando de lado na beira da cama, percorreu a imagem dele para avaliar a situação. As linhas no rosto do rapaz evidenciavam um cansaço que precisaria de um pouco mais do que uma noite de sono para ser eliminado, mas no mais, ele não parecia precisar estar ali.

_Assustei você? –a voz estava limpa, mas baixa, feito ele não quisesse incomodá-la, e apreciava a face contrariada e tensa dela. Os olhos verdes pararam em cima do pouco do curativo que saia pela gola da roupa de hospital. –Ane… –ele chamou e fez a atenção dela retornar para seu rosto. –Diga que eu te assustei… se não, não valeu a pena… –provocou, alcançando os dedos dela, absorvendo o calor de sua pele. Tinha tanta prática em tirar sinais vitais que, brincando com a mão dela, leu a palpitação ansiosa que a percorria.

_Para com isso… sem graça… –ela o censurou, achando aquele um péssimo momento para brincadeiras.

_Ah… que bom… Então eu consegui…

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, franzido a testa em reprova inconformada.

_Ane, não precisa ser assim, ouviu? –ele continuou, folgazão, querendo tranquilizá-la.

_Afinal, você quer ou não quer que eu me preocupe?

Ele riu baixinho:

_Eu quero, quero sim… –ele estava se divertindo e ao mesmo tempo se encantava por vê-la tão abalada por sua causa. –Mas, olha… está tudo bem. –e acariciava o pulso dela devagar.

_Eu sei… eu sei que está. –e concordou, agastada, as sobrancelhas franziram ao ouvi-lo falar daquele jeito.

_Sabe qual é o seu problema? –depois de entregar um segundo ao silêncio contemplativo pontuado pelos bipes do monitor cardíaco, ele pareceu estar começando um outro assunto.

_Qual? –fungou, infantil e confusa, mas sem energia para protestar.

_Está tão acostumada a cuidar de todo mundo que não dá chances para os outros cuidarem de você.

O fito severo persistia em seus olhos enquanto assentia; por outro lado, seu rosto se contraiu no esforço contraditório de segurar o choro.

_Está tudo bem… Não precisa mais ser forte.

Ela segurou a mão dele com firmeza, há muito tempo tinha desviado os olhos para baixo. Assentiu de novo, enfim começando a chorar, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto lembravam a neve derretendo desde o alto das montanhas com o início do Verão. Era uma corrente intensa e cristalina brotando das pálpebras que então bloqueavam seu olhar sempre tão expressivo.

Chorar ia ser bom para ela, Duo sabia, e se ela não podia se permitir chorar na frente dele, o relacionamento deles não tinha como ser chamado sincero. Ela podia manter o controle para o mundo, mas com ele ela precisava sentir-se livre e segura para desabar. E ela o amava o suficiente para fazer isso. E desabava bem ali.

Ele suspirou, deixando a cabeça pesar no travesseiro fofo, vigiando-a constantemente. O coração dela batia bem na ponta do polegar dele, que acariciava a pele macia do pulso da moça. Percebeu a doutora parada na entrada, sem expressão, a não ser um pouco de intriga ao passo que parecia hesitar em interromper a visita.

* * *

Chegou a atrasada!

Boa-tarde!

A autora está aqui com um capítulo um pouquinho mais recheado sobre os últimos acontecimentos no mundo de Pássaro de Fogo.

Como sempre, alinha tênue entre o tudo e o nada se apresenta aqui o capítulo só tem dois momentos, mas é tanta gente para dar conta que o texto fica enorme. :o

Espero que tenham gostado de saber como desenrolou a ocorrência do Duo e do Quatre e como foi a reação dos demais as notícias. Espero que não tenha ficado confuso, nem maçante, nem enrolado demais.

Se encontrarem erros de revisão, desconsiderem. E perdoem as licenças literárias que eu ouso tirar também.

O que queria comentar e reservei para esse espaço aqui é: por que com o Duo, e não com o Heero, já que ele é o personagem principal?

Primeiro, porque, como sempre faço, eu centro a história no casal, mas quando estou vendo, já estou contando sobre o passado dos pais do protagonista (hein, alguém aí falou Segundas Chances?) ahushuashuahsu Sou péssima em foco e os personagens sempre acabam tendo seu estrelato em algum pedacinho.

Segundo, porque eu acho até óbvio e meio esperado que, apesar do Heero ser o principal, ele não estar no centro de tudo. Nem tudo pode acontecer com ele apenas. Duo, como bombeiro também, está exposto aos mesmos riscos, e achei que seria legal exemplificar isso pra dar mais realidade pro mundo, pro enredo e pra situação da profissão dos rapazes.

Será que vou aprontar mais? Será que vou aprontar com mais alguém? Aguardem cenas do próximo capítulo... ehehehehehehe

E com muita honra e gratidão impossíveis de expressar em palavras, anuncio que nesse capítulo houve a participação especial de duas personagens que a Miyavi Kikumaru me emprestou, a Kelly e a Dinah. Não adianto nada, só dizendo que esse "Chicago Fire" aqui acaba de ganhar um "Chicago Med" e vocês testemunharam seu primeiro crossover, mas não adianto mais nada, nadinha de nada. Para mim, isso foi um presente, um elogio que nunca vou ser capaz de retribuir! Trabalhar com suas meninas é um privilégio enorme para mim, Suss! Agradeço a confiança! S2

Espero voltar até o fim do mês com novidades!

Visitem o tumblr apartmenti95. tumblr. com

Agradeço demais e sempre todo o apoio, carinho, reviews, tempo gasto, inspirações, ajudas! Sempre que escrevo, nunca estou sozinha.

Beijos!

08.10.2017

Revisão em 03.11.2017


	23. 23

**No último capítulo** **…**

O homem encontrado no galpão da ocorrência dispara e acerta Duo no ombro e depois Saveriu, na perna, durante a fuga. Quatre chama a polícia, que sai em perseguição. O capitão do quartel 110 chega e acompanha os paramédicos até o hospital enquanto Quatre e os demais cuidam do vazamento de gás, causado por vários botijões mal-armazenados dentro do galpão. Heero liga para Akane, que está no apartamento de Relena e Tint, avisando sobre o ocorrido e vai buscá-las lá para irem ao hospital também. Logo depois de Quatre chegar com os outros bombeiros ao hospital, a cirurgiã aparece na sala de espera e permite que Akane vá ver Duo. Só então ela se consegue chorar enquanto é consolada por ele.

::::::::

 **23**

_Você vai ver, logo vou sair daqui… –Duo sussurrou, reconfortante, secando uma lágrima que restou escorrendo do olho de Akane. –Aí, você vai me ensinar uma daquelas manobras e vamos voltar lá no Cimarrón para você ter seu momento "Dirty Dancing" também. –e propôs então, com um sorriso carinhoso.

Dessa vez, não teve como ela resistir, e riu fanhosa, entre os soluços, já um pouco mais calma.

_Esforço físico só depois de um mês e olhe lá. –e aproximando-se da cama, a doutora Zhang acabou com o barato dele. O timbre da voz era divertido, entretanto, apesar dos braços cruzados e da sobrancelha franzida, imperiosa. Ela tinha sido detida na porta pelas lágrimas da moça, mas percebera então que poderia entrar.

_Isso quer dizer sem Batalha dos Distintivos para mim… –Duo suspirou, decepcionado. –Acha que o Heero vai ficar muito bravo?

_Claro que não. Até porque tem bastante gente para entrar no seu lugar… –apesar da sinceridade em seu consolo, Ane não resistiu em pôr uma pitada de gracejo em sua última sentença.

Voltando a se recostar no travesseiro, Duo mirou-a com alguma astúcia:

_Queria ver o Quatre nessa. –e comentou com ares de ideia revolucionária.

_Acho que ele se sairia muito bem. –ela aprovou logo.

_Melhor que eu?

_Ah, só umas cem vezes… –provocou com sensatez marota.

_Ainda bem que não disse mil… –ele expressou seu alívio com um suspiro, chistoso.

Ane riu de novo, baixinho, e sacudiu a cabeça. Era nessas horas que o amava mais.

A doutora conteve um sorriso e, certa de que eles ficariam nisso até o amanhecer, resolveu terminar a conversa:

_Agora é hora de você ir. Ele precisa descansar.

_Eu volto mais tarde. –Akane assegurou, apertando a mão de Duo.

_Estarei aqui. –ele sorriu, maroto, divertindo-se com sua própria resposta boba.

Com semblante sereno, quase alegre, Akane se inclinou sobre Duo e o beijou no canto da boca.

_Obrigada, doutora. –e para expressar o quanto poder vê-lo significou para ela, lançou um fito humilde para a médica, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça, a expressão no rosto não era mais tão severa. –Ele vai precisar de alguma coisa? –Ane continuou, verificando, enquanto caminhavam até a saída do quarto.

_Por ora, não. –e a médica pausou um instante para se certificar de ter dado a resposta certa. –Providencie uma roupa para quando ele tiver alta. –mencionou a seguir.

_Está bem. Podem entrar em contato comigo se houver algum problema. Meu número deve estar na ficha…

Sem acompanhar a conversa delas, Duo fechou os olhos e enfim se rendeu aos calmantes. Agora que tinha visto Akane, podia dormir sossegado.

::::::::

Heero fora acionado pela pressa de Ane se levantar para falar com a médica. Ele até se pôs de pé, mas, no último momento, estacou e apenas assistiu tudo à distância. Despertando com a agitação, Relena acompanhou o movimento e depois trocou um olhar com Quatre, também atento a Heero, e que resolveu observar:

_Ele deve estar bem. A doutora não iria deixar Ane vê-lo se a situação fosse grave. –mas não olhava para ninguém em especial, como se apenas assegurasse a si mesmo. Heero o olhou de canto e, tomando a teoria por plausível, voltou a sentar-se.

Relena pegou a mão de Heero na sua e deitou de novo a cabeça em seu ombro.

_Vai conseguir trabalhar hoje? –ele indagou baixo, quase num ronrono, brincando com a mão dela. Encontrou assim o anel que lhe dera e seus olhos se realçaram com surpresa e alguma timidez.

_Acho que sim. Na segunda, só temos reuniões de manhã. –ela também murmurou.

Heero não a olhava diretamente, mas deixava a vista fixa na mãozinha dela. Ainda assim, percebeu-a assistindo-o e sorrindo. Assentiu, acusando que a ouvira, e seguiu sério e pensativo. Com o polegar, apertou a pedra, fazendo o anel dela girar um pouco em volta do dedo delicado.

Aquela ação o ajudava a encontrar alguma tranquilidade. Tudo naquela situação o desagradava. Sentia como se tivesse perdido o controle, embora não houvesse nada ali que estivesse no dever dele controlar. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar em um exercício de relaxamento.

O capitão mal tinha sentado e já teve de sair do lugar para atender um recém-chegado. O rapaz parou na entrada da sala de espera, correu os olhos por todos, identificou os uniformes de bombeiro e alardeou sua irritação e desdém com um suspiro:

_Sou o tenente Decker Evangeline. Quero fazer algumas perguntas às vítimas dos disparos no galpão da doca 32.

_Isso será impossível. Maxwell acabou de sair da cirurgia.

_Ele deve estar em condições de falar… preciso de alguns dados para a análise balística.

_Você pode fazer isso mais tarde. –Heero determinou. Colocara-se de pé de novo e chegara ao lado do capitão em questão de segundos.

_Bombeiros… sempre querendo se intrometer em nosso trabalho…

_Por favor, entenda. Esta não é uma questão de rivalidade. –Quatre resolveu aproximar-se também e tentar apaziguar a situação. –O capitão já disse que agora não é hora disso. –e via os olhos verdes do policial faiscando em direção de Heero, que não ficava nada atrás na atitude.

_Vocês estão atrapalhando a ação da polícia. –o tenente Evangeline acusou, a mão fazendo um movimento nervoso, jogando a franja comprida para trás.

Heero revirou os olhos, mudando o peso de perna, cruzando os braços, sacudindo a cabeça – tudo nele revelava inconformidade. Quando conseguiu pensar em algo para retrucar o policial, viu Akane chegar. Ela bateu os olhos em Decker e seu rosto imediatamente formou um rosnado felino:

_Você não…

Decker ergueu as sobrancelhas. Dificilmente se esqueceria de uma sardenta irritante como ela:

_Não acredito… –resmungou.

_Heero, é ele, o almofadinha!

_Do que você me chamou?

_Só aceita, porque tenho apelidos bem piores para você.

_Como ousa?

Ela pouco se importou com o ultrajo dele, e de braços cruzados, imitando Heero, demandou:

_Afinal, o que está fazendo aqui? Veio demonstrar solidariedade ao inimigo?

_Ane… –Quatre tentou repreendê-la, apreensivo com o rumo do encontro.

Por outro lado, o capitão parecia satisfeito em somente assistir. Estava bem interessante, de fato…

_Não devo qualquer explicação a você. –Decker taxou, altivo.

_Ouça bem, tenente: por que não volta daqui algumas horas? Nem Neri nem Maxwell estão em condição de falar com você. –mas o capitão achou por bem reforçar, em tom de encerramento.

_Eu quero ver os médicos responsáveis. –Decker ergueu a cabeça e insistiu.

_Essa informação você consegue na recepção. –Heero enfiou as mãos nos bolsos ao elucidar, prático. Seu olhar azul gelado agia como uma broca mirada no meio do rosto de Decker.

Os demais bombeiros apenas acompanhavam a disputa com reverência e interesse. Iam ter fofoca o bastante por pelo menos dois turnos.

_Não pedi sua solicitude! –Decker tinha realmente um jeito pomposo de argumentar. Almofadinha era um apelido perfeito, o capitão considerou mentalmente, contendo um sorriso.

_Senhores, por favor, estamos em um hospital. –Quatre lembrou de modo autoritário, fazendo Heero e Decker olhar para ele. –Comportem-se de acordo.

_São do quartel 110? –Decker deu passo em direção de Heero, afrontando-o com os olhos, querendo impor sua altura.

_Sim, senhor. –Heero, por sua vez, fez o mesmo, e superava a estatura de Decker em uns cinco centímetros.

_Era de se esperar… –com o desdém fácil que usava, Decker comentou, estalando a língua. –Terminaremos isso na Batalha dos Distintivos, então. –e afastou-se, refazendo seu caminho. Tinha sido escorraçado, mas sabia fazer uma saída triunfal para compensar.

_A recepção vai barrar ele, não é? –Ane quis confirmar, a antipatia que sentia pelo tenente tinia cristalina em sua voz.

_Certamente. –o capitão enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta e murmurou. Usou um minuto para os ânimos baixarem, ainda assistindo a direção tomada pelo policial. –Agora, vamos todos embora tentar descansar um pouco. A noite já rendeu o bastante.

Quatre assentiu, pensativo. Heero percebeu que, por um instante, seu amigo pareceu estar sorrindo, o que era muito deslocado, até mesmo para Quatre.

Os rapazes do segundo turno precisariam voltar primeiro ao batalhão, se trocar e pegar suas coisas, e talvez até acabassem ficando por lá mesmo, se houvesse alguma cama vaga. Na contagem para o transporte, levantaram que a caminhonete do capitão e o carro de Pit não conseguiriam levar todos.

_Heero, eu levo as meninas para casa. Assim pode dar carona para seus colegas… –Daniil surgiu então, falando rouco e preocupado, os olhos azuis de brilho triste de repente afiados com a perspectiva de ser útil.

_Você não se importa, Relena? –Heero averiguou, num tom reservado, atento a face dela.

_Claro que não. –com um sorriso, ela respondeu. Despediu-se dele com um beijo de raspão nos lábios e já foi seguindo Daniil.

Akane se achegou e explicou:

_Depois precisamos combinar quem vem buscar Duo, porque a médica pediu uma troca de roupa para ele.

_Está bem. Mais tarde resolvemos isso. Agora, tente descansar… –e a tocou de leve no braço, murmurando com um cuidado reservado para momentos como os passados aquela madrugada. Observou-a de perto, mas a percebeu de volta ao temperamento habitual.

_Você também, descanse. Boa-noite. –e o beijou no rosto e sorriu ao sair.

Desse modo, Heero observou as três moças se afastarem aos cochichos, Akane devia estar explicando o que houvera em sua breve visita. Ele correu a mão pelos cabelos, puxando a franja para trás, gesticulou para Dino e Marfani e, a seguir, convocou:

_Quatre, você vem comigo?

Despertado de seus pensamentos, Quatre ergueu os olhos para Heero e manteve uma expressão parada no rosto por um instante.

_Ah, não… eu não estou de carro! –e apesar de ter exclamado, a voz saiu baixa e aflita.

Heero arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem saber se ficava intrigado ou irritado. O que tinha dado em Quatre de repente?

_Por isso que irei te levar para o quartel. –e decidindo não dar atenção à atitude estranha que via, Heero informou.

_Ah, muito obrigado, mas não posso ir com vocês. Eu tenho que… –sem graça, Quatre recusou a oferta, buscando dar uma boa justificativa para sua ação.

Dino e Marfani se aproximaram com olhares esquadrinhadores. Também sentiram algo incomum sobre seu tenente, que os encarava e deu um passo para trás, desconfortável com a atenção.

Heero suspirou fundo, um tanto impaciente. Notou que Quatre não estava seguro em revelar o que acontecia, e decidiu salvá-lo:

_Está tudo bem. Estamos indo. –e sua segunda declaração dirigiu aos bombeiros consigo, usando seu praticado tom autoritário que ninguém ousava desconsiderar.

::::::::

Ao silenciar seu despertador, Lya percebeu uma mensagem esperando-a acordar.

"Não vou à aula hoje de manhã. Passei a madrugada com Duo no hospital. A gente se encontra no ensaio. Vai dar tudo certo, Lya. Faça o que precisa fazer. A Mashkina não vai perguntar nada." –e por meio de emojis, Akane mandava força e torcida.

Lya preferia muito mais o apoio presencial de Ane, mas era verdade – tinha decidido e não devia explicações. Precisava eliminar Miksa da sua vida em tudo que fosse possível. Ele não merecia ter qualquer poder sobre ela.

"Melhoras para seu namorado. Depois me conta o que aconteceu." –respondeu a mensagem e mandou junto de um coraçãozinho otimista, para não se delongar.

Depois de deixar o celular de lado, respirou fundo e esticou-se toda na cama, o primeiro alongamento do dia. Saiu da cama em um pulo, tomou uma chuveirada e vestiu-se para a aula. Já tinha deixado a bolsa pronta antes de dormir, assim, era só trançar o cabelo, apanhar o capacete e partir.

O dia nascera maravilhoso, o céu estupidamente azul e limpo refletia em seus olhos. Uma brisa gelada a obrigava a usar a jaqueta esportiva, mesmo que estivesse acostumada com frios bem mais hostis. Enquanto estava sentada na scooter para aguardar Nadia, teve vontade de cometer uma nova ousadia. Remexeu rápido os seus pertences na bolsona e, ao encontrar a nécessaire, escolheu aquele batom que só usava nas baladas, um cruzamento de preto e marrom, tão escuro que a fazia duas vezes mais branca e mais loira. Não ia poupar recursos para reparar sua autoconfiança.

Madame Yekaterina Mashkina era conhecida por seu nome de solteira no conservatório. Olhando para ela, ninguém realmente diria que dera à luz quatro filhos e havia se tornado viúva há pouco tempo. Esse fato fazia dela alguém a se procurar para pedir orientação em todas as áreas da vida, e não só uma grande professora de balé. Ela era exigente como Nedved, mas sensata com a natureza humana de um modo que ele não podia ser. Era bom assim, na verdade, pois desse modo, os dois criavam um equilíbrio propício na equipe do conservatório.

Duas manhãs por semana, Mashkina dava a aula de _pas de deux_ para a turma avançada e costumava estar disponível em sua sala por alguns minutos antes de entrar no estúdio. Lya estava bem ciente dessa rotina, embora nunca tivesse precisado vê-la em particular antes.

A porta estava aberta e, mesmo sem querer, Lya captou o diálogo em russo sendo travado dentro da salinha. Embora isso significasse que o assunto era particular, Lya compreendia tudo, incapaz de ensurdecer sua mente ainda mais atenta ao som da língua materna.

Parou no meio do portal e sorriu com desconforto:

_ _Izvineeti_ , Yekaterina Vladimirovna. –e se agarrou a alça da bolsa, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos.

Era estranho para uma bailarina de repente não se sentir à vontade com seu próprio corpo. Isto chamou a atenção de Mashkina, que se silenciou no meio do assunto que viera travando com uma moça ali. Fixou a vista na aluna por um curto momento e a seguir sorriu com os olhos para uma menina de cada vez.

_Strass querida, vamos continuar nossa conversa mais tarde. Mas é uma ideia excelente. Avise o Vogel para me procurar no almoço.

_Está bem, vovó. Bom trabalho! –Strass tinha uma presença etérea e luminosa, como uma estrela no céu de inverno. Ela parecia animada, apesar dos movimentos suaves e da voz doce apenas sugerirem placidez. Lya assistiu a moça com concentração, tentando lembrar-se onde já a vira antes.

_Boa aula, querida.

Passando por Lya, Strass mostrou um sorriso simpático e interessado. Sim, aquele sorriso definitivamente era-lhe familiar. Talvez já tivessem cruzado nos corredores.

_O que você precisa? –com um tipo de bondade um tanto incisiva, Mashkina investigou.

_Não quero mais dançar com o Miksa. –Apesar dos esforços de Lya em mostrar segurança, tinha certeza de que sua resposta tão direta soou como desesperada para Mashkina. Não teve jeito, a mágoa vazou, recente demais para ser reprimida.

_Ele é um bailarino excelente e não consigo pensar em um par mais perfeito para você.

A ironia ácida oculta naquela declaração um dia iria divertir Lya, ela sabia bem, mas por ora era só mais um dos motivos para detestar Miksa.

_Eu não consigo mais dançar com ele. Eu quero outro par. –Ela até pensou em explicar a verdade. Depois, inventou mentalmente uma desculpa para dar. Mas apenas terminou se repetindo, cansada de ter de lidar com aquilo e nem se preocupou se agiu com desacato.

Yekaterina cruzou os braços, notando assim que a mágoa não estava somente na voz da moça. O corpo todo falava a respeito do grande embaraço e ansiedade que tratar aquele assunto causava. Havia muito de orgulho ferido e decepção no jeito de Lya parar e desviar os olhos para o chão. Qualquer coisa que Yekaterina dissesse com certeza iria insultá-la ou deixá-la aos prantos. Por isso, concedeu:

_Está bem. Mas vou deixar a explicação que você me deve em suspenso.

_Muito obrigada, professora. –e mesurando com a cabeça, saiu direto para o vestiário.

_Onde estava? –Nadia fechou a porta do armário ao passo que Lya abriu o dela.

_Falando com a Mashkina.

_Ela te chamou lá? –Valentina já ficou aflita.

_Não, eu só precisava resolver uma coisa.

_Alguém tem mais notícias do namorado da Ane? –Fanny levantou do banco ao terminar de amarrar as sapatilhas.

_Vi a Tint no corredor e ela falou algo sobre ele ter levado um tiro… –Maira ampliou.

_Ah! Que perigo! –Fanny levou a mão ao peito, as sobrancelhas indo bem alto em sua testa.

_Pelo jeito está tudo bem… –Lya sorriu, colocando uma mão no ombro de Fanny para acalmá-la.

_Ele é bombeiro também, não é? –Mitra indagou, tentando recordar-se dele da noite no Cimarrón.

_Isso mesmo… ah, eles são todos tão gentis e animados, não é? –Valentina observou, absorta.

_Parece que alguém está de _crush_ novo… –Maira brincou, ao passo que todas saíam para o estúdio.

_E o Niki, vai ficar como? –Dana teve de questionar. Os risinhos corriam feito eletricidade, contagiantes.

_Ah, uma garota pode ter bem mais que dois _crushes_ ao mesmo tempo… –Fanny propôs, traquina. Algumas delas apoiaram o conceito.

_Não é nada disso! –Valentina tentou contradizer, embora estivesse rindo também. –Só achei eles divertidos… são caras legais e não é sempre que a gente vê isso.

Nadia revirou os olhos. Não compartilhava exatamente a mesma opinião…

As meninas tomaram a sala de assalto com seu falatório alto e alegre e risadas. O conservatório há muito tempo não tinha um grupo de bailarinas tão amigas assim, o que Mashkina julgava ser muito bom para o trabalho.

Com seu perene esboço de sorriso nos lábios, a professora bateu palmas duas vezes e observou todos se organizarem para ouvi-la.

_Bom-dia, senhoritas e senhores. Antes do aquecimento, alguns comunicados a serem feitos.

Todos mantinham silêncio respeitoso e dirigiam dedicada atenção a mulher, como soldados.

Yi Sun esgueirou-se para dentro da sala, deslizando para trás da fila.

E embora Mashkina não estivesse olhando na direção dela, murmurou:

_Agora podemos?

Houve alguns risos.

_Desculpe, madame. –Yi Sun levantou a mão, corando. Era impossível passar despercebida.

_Onde está a senhorita Yora? –e Mashkina disse como se aquilo apresentasse um problema.

_Ela teve um imprevisto e não poderá vir hoje. –Maira, como a mais velha, sentiu-se à vontade para informar.

Mashkina pareceu desaprovar o que ouviu, mas apenas prosseguiu com sua intenção anterior:

_Como ia dizendo, dois anúncios: teremos uma audição para um projeto paralelo em breve. Será uma parceria com o grupo de canto.

Todos aplaudiram apreciativos, mesmo que aquilo significasse uma nova prova. A empolgação teve de ser contida, entretanto, por mais que todos quisessem especular o que precisariam fazer, querendo começar a se preparar o mais rápido possível.

_Estou designando novos pares a partir de hoje até o fim do semestre. Agora, atenção: a senhorita Yatsky vai dançar com o senhor Macris e a senhorita Grinin, com o senhor Angelov. Mas visto que a senhorita Yora está ausente hoje, estou dispensando você, Angelov. Vou deixar o senhor Novak com a Grinin esta aula.

_Mas, Mashkina, por que isso agora? Já faz tanto tempo que estou com a Lya… –Miksa começou, mal a professora terminara de nomear. Sua voz viera em um timbre dividido entre contrariedade e charme. Não via o menor sentido em alguém experiente como Mashkina fazer aquela alteração e tratou a situação como um verdadeiro _faux pas_. –Não é possível que nosso desempenho esteja desagradando. Afinal, somos excelentes juntos, não é mesmo, Lya?

Por coincidência, Lya e Miksa estavam parados em lugares opostos na sala. Ela só o percebeu quando ele deu um passo à frente para questionar a decisão da professora. Tinha noção de que seu coração ia disparar quando colocasse os olhos nele outra vez, uma parte porque ele ainda a agradava e outra parte porque ele era um gatilho para toda a raiva e vergonha que a forçara sentir.

Ouvi-lo dirigir-se a si não ajudou nada a desacelerar sua palpitação. Quem ele pensava que era? Como conseguia agir daquele jeito? A boca dela ficou amarga ao passo que ela cozinhava aqueles pensamentos em ira lenta. Sentia uma repulsa tão grande de Miksa que até respirar o mesmo ar que ele era insuportável.

_Senhorita Yatskaya, tem algo a declarar? –Mashkina a chamou.

Lya lançou os olhos em Miksa. Ele estava bastante longe de si, mas sabia tão bem como era estar próxima dele que o enxergava nitidamente, a ponto de distinguir as pintinhas castanhas de suas íris azuis.

Tinha de concordar com ele. Fazia tempo que estavam juntos. Tinha se acostumado com a sensação do toque de suas mãos e o cheiro de terra e madeira do perfume que ele usava acabara se tornando o cheiro dela também. Fazia tempo, realmente, fazia tempo demais para ser saudável. Era tempo demais dançando juntos, pensando nele, beijando-o e abrigando-se em seu abraço…

Bastava.

A pulsação havia se regularizado, mas então subira a vontade de chorar. Obrigando-se a permanecer impassível, Lya encarou Mashkina e negou com a cabeça.

Miksa não conseguia acreditar. Continuou encarando Lya à distância, levando as mãos à cintura e deixando as sobrancelhas franzidas perturbando a beleza angelical de sua face.

_Sem mais. –Mashkina determinou, passando os olhos por todos. Sua mirada estava especialmente invernal aquela manhã. –Vamos á barra. Vocês têm dez minutos para aquecer.

Em obediência a professora, os bailarinos procuraram seus pares, novos ou velhos, e se dirigiram a seus lugares preferidos nas barras. Miksa assistiu todos se espalharem pela sala ainda como a mesma estátua que tanto Mashkina quanto Lya criou. Seu foco, entretanto, sempre acabava em Lya e em como ela sorria com meiguice e conversava com o Chris e pedia ajuda dele para se alongar.

O que restou a Miksa foi apanhar sua toalha e garrafinha e sair. Até a hora do almoço, tinha muito tempo livre agora e assim decidiu ir para uma sala vazia e exercitar os tornozelos. Nunca era demais…

::::::::

_Alô? Sou eu, Zechs…

_Sim, sim, eu sei… –e ele riu, astuto.

Relena riu também e encostou o ombro na parede:

_Acabei de ver sua mensagem… você vai vir para cá?

_Estou quase chegando… vamos poder almoçar?

_Claro! –e ela procurou o relógio no corredor. Eram quinze para as onze e ainda tinha mais uma hora enfrentando Nedved.

_Estou pensando em ficar aí uns dois dias… temos muito para conversar.

_Ah é? O que anda aprontando, Zechs?

_Vai descobrir em breve. –buliçoso, ele se esquivou da cobrança. –Também queria assistir um ensaio… você me prometeu apresentar a turma…

_Eu sei, não me esqueci… é você que está sempre adiando…

_Ai, acabei de ser visitado pela "Relena Sincera".

Ela gargalhou tão alto que o professor de violino da sala ao lado apareceu na porta, espantado. Fazendo um gesto de desculpas sem graça, ela deu as costas, trocando o ombro que escorava na parede.

_Você pode ficar hospedado em casa. Se quiser passar lá primeiro para deixar suas coisas, pode ir… a Ane está lá. Aí, aproveita e traz ela para cá…

_Arrumou uma nova inquilina?

_Ah, não… é uma longa história… não vai dar tempo de te contar agora. Ela vai poder te explicar…

_Ok, combinado então… quando eu chegar ao conservatório, te ligo, tudo bem?

_Sim, agora tenho de voltar… beijos!

_Até mais…

Em vinte minutos, Zechs chegou ao edifício St. Gabriel. Precisou dar uma volta no quarteirão para encontrar uma vaga, o movimento do horário de almoço era especialmente tumultuado ali por causa da estação central.

Ao passar pelo porteiro, mencionou:

_Estou indo para o apartamento I09. Estão me esperando.

_Nome? –como não era Pargan, ia ter de passar pelas formalidades.

_Milliardo Darlian. –e já emendou com o número do documento de identidade, mas o homem era bastante ágil e o liberou logo.

Aproximando-se da entrada do apartamento de Relena, ouviu música do outro lado. O volume não estava alto o suficiente para incomodar, mas provavelmente impediria Ane de ouvi-lo bater. Ele experimentou tocar a campainha. Teve de apertar duas vezes, mas enfim Ane veio abrir, sem abaixar a música:

_Pois n… Zechs! –primeiro, foi só uma frestinha, pela qual ele enxergou uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas depois ela escancarou a porta, com surpresa e encanto no rosto.

_Olá… a Lena deve ter dito que eu viria…

_Disse? –e então se lembrou do celular. Certamente não o ouviu por causa da música. –Entra, só estava dando uma arrumada por aqui… –e fechou a porta depois que ele passou. Em seguida, desligou o rádio e apanhou seu telefone que estava na mesinha de centro. Leu a mensagem que Relena mandara com o plano completo e entendeu tudo.

_E então, Mascote, passou a noite aqui? –Ele colocou sua mala atrás do sofá e a viu se dirigir até a cozinha.

_Sim… –e riu do jeito que ele a alcunhara. –Fizemos uma festinha do pijama, mas aí… precisei ir para o hospital ver meu namorado. Ele levou um tiro de um fugitivo durante uma ocorrência essa madrugada.

_Sério? –ele sentou no sofá, sem esconder seu choque. –Sinto muito, Ane. Como ele está?

_Bem, fora de perigo. A bala pegou no ombro.

_Deve doer muito. –e ao comentar, Zechs percebeu algo estranho na almofada a seu lado. Ela parecia estar se mexendo…

_Sim, nem imagino… –Ane terminou de lavar a louça e curtiu um instante de introspecção. Gostaria de poder ir ver Duo. Ia pedir a Heero que a levasse ao hospital mais tarde.

_Hey, mas o que temos aqui?

Ane escutou um miadinho suspeito e, indo até o balcão, assistiu Zechs segurar Allegra nas mãos.

_Vocês ainda não foram apresentados, não é? –e sorria para a cena ao se aproximar. Levou para Zechs um copo de água gelada, imaginando que ele quisesse se refrescar um pouco do calor.

_Eu vi alguma coisa no Instagram da Lena, mas confesso que fui pego de surpresa…

_O nome dela é Allegra. –Ane a tirou das mãos dele ao mesmo em tempo que lhe passava o copo. –Não é uma gracinha? –e a seguir, falou, juntando o narizinho rosa dela ao seu. Depois a devolveu ao sofá e, enquanto bebia, Zechs tentou chamar a atenção da gatinha com um panfleto que achou em cima da mesa de centro.

_E mais alguma novidade? –ele amassou o papel um pouco e Allegra gostou do barulho, aproximando-se com curiosidade.

_Ah, no balé, quase nada… eu vou para aquela competição no feriado, sabe?

_Sei… da Karimova?

_Isso… e acho que é só. Heero vai participar da Batalha dos Distintivos, então deve começar a treinar essa semana…

_Mas o que seria essa batalha? –obviamente ele quis entender, vendo Akane sentar-se no chão, encostada no sofá perto de onde Allegra estava. A gata avançou no cabelo dela.

_Uma disputa entre policiais e bombeiros. –Ane não se importou com as patadinhas, pegando o celular para ler e responder mensagens. –Pelo que entendi, vai ser tipo uma _Spartan Race_ , com várias provas…

_Interessante.

_A gente te avisa quando for acontecer para você poder vir prestigiar… –ela ia dizendo sem olhá-lo, digitando loucamente. Houve um instante de silêncio. –Já está na hora de ir. Vou pegar minhas coisas… –e pegando Allegra nas mãos de novo, Ane se apressou em direção ao quarto de Tint, onde estavam suas bolsas.

Zechs assentiu, deixou o copo na pia e foi esperá-la na saída. Entreteve-se com o celular, e ao ouvir os passos dela alguns minutos depois, verificou:

_Vamos?

_Sim. –e trancando a passagem com a chave que Tint lhe emprestara, Ane guardou-a no bolso da jaqueta Dri-Fit, voltando logo a teclar no celular.

_Você gosta da Nike? –já dentro do elevador, Zechs reparou o que ela vestia e pesquisou.

_Gosto sim… Só me chateia uma marca grande como essa não ter produtos específicos para balé.

_Como assim?

_Eles até fabricam algumas peças para aulas de dança ou yoga, mas tudo tem cara de roupa de academia… –e mostrou uma expressão malcontente para complementar seu argumento.

_Entendo… Acho que vai gostar da novidade que eu trouxe para a Lena.

_Ah é? Quero saber! Me conta! –insistia, sem respirar ou dar tempo para ele falar.

Ele sorria e sacudia a cabeça a cada frase dela, terminando por declarar:

_Não posso, é confidencial.

_Mas como assim? Começou e não vai terminar? –ela exigiu e o importunou de uma vez só.

_Mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai ficar sabendo.

_Não, nada disso, Zechs! Desembucha, ou vou falar tudo pro Heero!

_Mas olha só essa menina, que ignorância!

Akane gargalhou travessa ao passo que o elevador abriu.

_Você precisa aprender a brincar, sabia? –ele reclamou, fingindo-se profundamente desapontado com ela.

_Estou esperando! –ela não desistia.

_Sinto muito, Ane. Realmente não posso.

_Palhaçada, viu… –e bufou exageradamente. Ele sorria, sem dar importância ao emburramento dela.

Chegaram ao carro e entraram. Ane puxou o cinto:

_Mas e então? Como vai o seu lance com a Suicinha? Ou será que isso é assunto confidencial também?

_Está progredindo.

_Ela vem para o baile? –analisou o painel e, encontrando o rádio, ligou-o, sintonizando-o rápido na estação de música pop.

Ele não a impediu, embora se alarmasse com a tomada de liberdade:

_Vem sim.

_Ai, gostei de ver! Mandou bem! –e aproveitou a parada no semáforo para propor um _high five_. Ele completou o gesto com ela, risonho. Havia se esquecido como ela era vivaz e descontraída, o completo oposto de Heero.

Acabou pedindo a ela para telefonar Relena avisando sua chegada:

_Olha, Lena, você tem que dar um jeito nesse seu irmão.

_Me diz o que foi que ele fez dessa vez.

_Ele tem um segredo e não quer me contar!

_Verdade? –Relena sorria e escutou Zechs justificar ao fundo:

_Mas é por isso que o nome é "segredo".

_Ouviu isso? Não é um insuportável? –e escutava Relena rir alegremente do outro lado da linha. –Olha, Lena, chegamos. Zechs parou aqui na esquina, perto do orelhão, ok?

_Ah, estou vendo. Vou desligar.

Akane se virou para Zechs então, assumindo uma postura séria demais para quem ia dizer algo de fato sério:

_Vou avaliar você em quatro estrelas porque não quis confiar em mim.

_Como quiser… –ele deu de ombros, humilde, apesar do sorriso charmoso e divertido reforçar a postura despreocupada dele.

_Espero mesmo que o suspense seja justificado. –e ela já foi abrindo a porta do carro.

_Olhe lá, agora é você que não está confiando em mim. –ele advertiu, falando alto com ela, já do lado de fora.

Akane nem fechou a porta, acenando para Relena que já vinha chegando:

_As meninas estão ansiosas em te ver. Estão preocupadas e querem saber tudo que aconteceu…

_Pode deixar, vou falar com elas. –e tirou suas malas do banco de trás. –Tchau, Zechs! Até mais, Lena! Divirtam-se!

_Vocês dois estão se dando muito bem, não? –Relena acomodou-se e observou.

_Para você ver… quem diria? –ele manobrou para fora da vaga e respondeu com uma presunçãozinha contente na voz.

_Acho que estou com ciúmes!

_Oras, mas não precisa… tem Zechs suficiente para todas…

Relena o encarou por um segundo, atônita, antes de conseguir dizer:

_Menos, Zechs… menos…

* * *

 _Izvineeti_ : Com licença

* * *

Bom-dia!

Capítulo saído do forno!

Este está um pouco diferente, mas é pra deixar vocês com saudades do nosso OTP... ;)

Assistir série não está me fazendo bem, estou sentindo PdF com cara de novela... ehehehehehe

Ainda assim, espero que gostem!

Tem muita coisa rolando e muito mais coisas para rolar!

Aqui, mais uma vez, uma participação especial da personagem da MiyaviKikumaru, a Kelly Zhang! S2 Obrigada, Suss!

Deixem seus comentários, dúvidas, sugestões, críticas e impressões nas reviews, estou muito curiosa pelas suas opiniões e já as agradeço de antemão! Elas são meu maior incentivo e alegria! Por mais que eu me divirta muito escrevendo, nada me faz tão feliz quanto uma review sua!

Agradeço com carinho a todos que tiram um tempo para ler e me acompanham!

Até mais! Beijinhos!

03.11.2017


	24. 24

**No último capítulo…**

Akane consegue conversar com Duo no hospital. Durante a visita, o tenente de polícia Decker Evangeline vem ao hospital, querendo falar com Duo e Saveriu, mas é barrado pelo capitão. Decker e Heero discutem na sala de espera e quando Akane volta, identifica Decker como o mesmo policial que desafiou Duo na delegacia. Daniil leva as meninas para casa enquanto Heero leva os colegas de volta ao quartel. No dia seguinte, Lya conversa com a professora Mashkina sobre substituir seu par na aula. A professora aceita e coloca Lya para dançar com Chris. Miksa não entende a motivação da mudança, mas ao questioná-la, não recebe o apoio de Lya e fica ainda mais confuso. Sem um par para aula daquele dia, ele é dispensado. Zechs telefona para Relena, pedindo para conversarem. Ele vai buscar Akane no apartamento e depois encontra Relena para discutirem a novidade.

::::::::

 **24**

Heero entrou na sala comunal às oito e quinze da manhã. Da equipe do escada, apenas Farid e Murat estavam ali.

Estreitando os olhos caçadores, demandou:

_Onde estão os outros?

Fazendo uma interrupção no jogo de xadrez, que já vinha durando doze horas, Murat murmurou, sem tirar os olhos do tabuleiro:

_Quem sabe? –ninguém entendia como conseguiam se concentrar no meio da variedade de atividades que aconteciam na sala.

_Hector disse algo sobre investigar alguma coisa lá fora… –Farid complementou, esperando o movimento de seu adversário.

Heero lançou um fito desconfiado em direção à saída e marchou para fora do quartel. Antes de cruzar o portão da garagem para a calçada, viu os Bernetts, Hector e Jonathan ao redor de seu carro.

_Hey, chefe! –Hector acenou.

_Não sabíamos que o senhor tinha filhos!

_Não sabíamos que o senhor era nerd!

Os Bernetts falaram juntos e depois se entreolharam e riram.

Heero parou um pouco atrás deles de braços cruzados.

_Eu não tenho filhos. –e respondeu, estoico, aumentando o disparate da situação.

_Sobrinhos, então?

_Claro que não. –e pelo jeito rosnado com que rebateu, o último comentário conseguiu impacientá-lo para valer.

_Mas não nega nada sobre ser nerd? –Adin insistiu.

_O que está havendo? –por isso exigiu, irritado.

_É as pelúcias, senhor. –Jonathan apontou pelo vidro, olhando Heero por cima do ombro.

_Maldito Segundo Turno fofoqueiro. –Heero revirou os olhos, ficando então mais aborrecido que agravado.

_São do _Questmonster_! –Adin aclarou.

_O quê? –mais de um dos rapazes fez essa pergunta.

_Não conhecem? Não acredito! É um jogo novo para celular! Está fazendo um sucesso tremendo!

Os rapazes se entreolharam, ainda sem ideia sobre o que Adin estava falando.

_Onde conseguiu esses? –Adin continuou, empolgado, voltando-se para Heero.

_No fliperama. –com descaso, Heero atirou as palavras.

_Que demais! Você costuma ir lá, tenente?

_Não.

_Hã? –Adin pareceu confuso com a resposta, mesmo que não houvesse motivo. Era mais o jeito de Heero se expressar que causava aquela intriga, tanto que Hector brincou:

_Olha, tenente, está na hora de parar de manter sua vida pessoal um mistério…

_Eu nunca tive qualquer problema por separar as coisas. –Heero contestou, ainda sem descruzar os braços.

_Mas senhor, como teve coragem de manter em segredo seu contato com todas aquelas lindas garotas? Agora que já pegou a melhor pra você, o mínimo que poderia ter feito era liberar a informação…

Ao ouvir Bernett falar daquele modo, Heero concluiu que o rapaz só podia estar no turno errado. Franziu a sobrancelha para ele, recriminatório, e informou:

_Muito bem, sendo assim, tenho uma ótima dica para vocês conquistarem uma das bailarinas.

_Ah! Vindo de alguém que tem conhecimento de causa, com certeza vamos aceitar! –Adin comemorou, maroto.

_Comecem lavando os banheiros do quartel. Que tal?

_Está nos castigando, senhor? –Jonathan chegou a parecer abatido ao indagar.

_Que bom que entendeu. –Heero devolveu, monótono.

Houve grunhidos de protesto, mas nenhum desacato formal.

Murat apareceu no portão e gritou:

_Um chamado!

O pipa saiu do quartel ao passo que os soldados do escada voltaram correndo.

Ao chegarem à Rua Marlin, número 1052, logo avistaram a fumaça. O dia claro colaborava para o monitoramento, mas a brisa fresca a fazia oscilar demais. Era a garagem que estava queimando.

_Demorei em perceber o fogo. –um senhor estava parado apoiado em sua vassoura, aguardando a chegada do socorro.

_O senhor mora aqui? –Mobley perguntou.

_Não, sou o vizinho da frente. Eles estão viajando e pediram para eu dar uma olhada de vez em quando… Estava varrendo a calçada quando notei a fumaça.

_Vamos precisar desligar a energia. –Heero ordenou.

_A caixa de força fica nos fundos. –o senhor avisou.

_É com você, Adin.

_Os proprietários deixaram alguma chave com o senhor?

_Não, não pensaram nisso… –com um ar arrependido, o idoso mencionou de olhar vazio.

_Tudo bem. Alex, vamos dar a volta, procurar janelas ou portas.

_Quer que ventilemos o telhado, senhor? –Jonathan se prontificou, trocando olhares com Bernett e Hector.

_Não, Johnny, apenas fique pronto para minhas instruções. –Heero explicou, pensativo, olhando a construção outra vez.

Murat e Farid cuidaram de sinalizar a rua enquanto a equipe do pipa se preparava para extinguir o fogo e lidava com os curiosos.

Alex encontrou uma janela e tentou espiar lá dentro, mas o vidro era coberto de Insulfilm.

_Pode quebrar. –Heero avisou, gesticulando com sua barra Halligan. O espaço ia ser ventilado por ali.

_Não consigo visualizar a origem do fogo, mas tenho más noticias: tem um Jet-ski aqui dentro.

Heero estava diante da entrada ao lado e, usando a Halligan, arrombou a porta. As chamas rugiram lá dentro, feito reclamassem por terem sido descobertas. Elas tomavam o teto e a parede, comprovando a hipótese de incêndio elétrico.

_Como vai indo com o quadro de luz? –Heero chamou Adin no rádio.

_Desligado, senhor.

_Mobley, pode mandar a água.

A mangueira já estava pronta e foi logo disparada, procurando apagar o fogo antes que se espalhasse para o resto da construção ou causasse uma explosão, já que não sabiam da condição do veículo lá dentro.

O pequeno foco fez bastante estrago. O interior da garagem ficou preto e danificado, o teto todo comprometido, e o Jet-ski derretera em algumas partes. Era torcer pela família ter um bom seguro. Heero conversou com o senhor, avisando-o que a Defesa Civil iria aparecer até o fim do dia e que era necessário entrar em contato com os proprietários.

Como não foi preciso muito tempo para terminar o trabalho, todos estavam de volta ao quartel depois das nove e meia.

_Não se esqueçam da missão dos senhores. –Heero murmurou pendurando sua jaqueta de aproximação no caminhão, dirigindo-se aos Bernetts, Hector e Jonathan, que saíram se arrastando corcundas de desânimo. Mobley riu ao vê-los passar enquanto Farid e Murat sorriam divertidos, tentando entender o que poderia estar acontecendo dessa vez.

_E como vai nosso amigo Maxwell? –a caminho da sala comunal, Mobley puxou conversa.

_Não pude vê-lo e a doutora não explicou muita coisa, mas Ane estava com uma cara boa quando voltou do quarto dele. –Heero discorreu.

_Sabe se pegaram o atirador?

Sacudindo a cabeça negativamente, Heero então se lembrou do policial, o almofadinha, como Ane sempre dizia. Não gostava nada da impressão que Evangeline passara.

_A vida de um bombeiro é cheia de surpresas… –Mobley enfiou as mãos no bolso do colete e murmurou, com jeito de que ia encerrar o assunto, mas de repente seu semblante se iluminou. –E a Batalha dos Distintivos?

_A reunião é amanhã à noite… sabe, Mobley, eu já estou ficando meio cansado dessas surpresas feitas pelo Maxwell. –só naqueles últimos dois dias, seus planos foram modificados por Duo três vezes. É verdade que Heero estava tentando ser mais descontraído e espontâneo, querendo improvisar mais, mas assim já era demais…

Mobley caiu na risada. Ele tinha um jeito rouco e canino de rir:

_Ah, ele sempre foi assim… é um cara legal… tem que perdoar ele.

Heero revirou os olhos, achando péssimos os argumentos de Mobley. Deu de ombros então, querendo ir até sua sala para começar a mexer com a papelada.

_Yuy. –o capitão convocou ao vê-lo passar.

Da porta, ele pôde ver o homem com o quadril encostado na frente da mesa, de braços cruzados, e acompanhado de outro bombeiro. Do jeito que as persianas estavam meio fechadas, não deu para Heero distinguir muito do vulto.

_Como foi a chamada?

_Tudo certo.

O capitão assentiu, prosseguindo:

_Creio que já conhece a senhorita Schbeiker?

Durante a curta conversa, Heero entrou na sala e fechou a porta, mas só agora tivera tempo de reparar em quem mais estava presente.

_Olá, Hilde. –a quarta surpresa que Duo tinha arranjado. Só não careteou porque ela não tinha culpa e ele já havia passado da fase de ser tão transparente assim.

_Quanto tempo, Heero. –ela sorriu seu sorriso polido e vibrante.

Sem necessidade de esperar o capitão continuar, Heero indagou, apenas para confirmar o que concluía ver ali:

_Veio substituir Saveriu?

_O Duo. Eu fui promovida a tenente faz dois meses.

_Não fiquei sabendo. Meus parabéns.

_Obrigada.

_Schbeiker pediu para acompanhá-lo durante seu turno para que possa se familiarizar com o quartel e as funções. Apesar da promoção, é a primeira vez que ela está assumindo totalmente o cargo, estou correto?

_Sim, senhor. Estou bastante animada com a oportunidade.

_Me agrada ouvir isso. –o capitão a olhava com bons olhos, feliz de tê-la recebido como a substituta. Afinal, precisava de alguém com quem pudesse contar durante a licença médica de Duo, e não de mais um problema a lidar. –Yuy, faça as honras e mostre o lugar para ela.

Saíram os dois em fila e em silêncio.

Hilde já sabia que a recepção de Heero seria, no mínimo, apática. Conhecia-o suficientemente bem para não se incomodar com o fato.

_Já sabe quem a central mandou no lugar de Saveriu? –ele consultou, olhando-a de relance enquanto a escoltava até a sala comunal.

_Não… nem sei se vão mandar, para ser sincera. Sabe que a central vem cogitando diminuir as equipes nos caminhões, certo?

_Sim, já ouvi sobre isso.

Foi só o que conseguiram conversar durante o curto trajeto.

_Equipe, a tenente Schbeiker estará conosco durante este turno, reconhecendo o terreno, para entrar no lugar do Maxwell. Conto com a colaboração de vocês. –Heero entrou na sala depois de Hilde e fez o anúncio.

Os olhos espertos dela ofereciam um sorriso azul e simpático ao acenar para os presentes, que se dividiram em reações de surpresa e apreciação pela novidade. Quem já a conhecia foi cumprimentá-la pessoalmente.

_Venha, Hilde, quero te mostrar onde guardamos o equipamento. –Heero avisou depois de dar tempo suficiente para ela ser acolhida. De qualquer modo, a equipe dela ainda não estava ali.

E, se Heero conhecia bem seus bombeiros, eles estavam mandando mensagens para o pessoal do segundo turno alardeando a notícia naquele exato momento, nem precisava participar em um dos vários grupos de WhatsApp para saber disso.

Acompanhando Hilde até a garagem, Heero mostrou onde as ferramentas mais importantes ficavam e falou um pouco da rotina de tarefas.

_Você precisa de mais alguma coisa? Capacete, botas?

_Não, eu trouxe tudo do 130…

_Armário?

_O capitão já me deu a chave.

_Sendo assim, eu tenho alguns relatórios em que trabalhar… se precisar de algo, é só dizer.

_Ok, eu vou dar uma olhada por aí. Muito obrigada.

Ele assentiu e os dois voltaram juntos para o interior do prédio.

_Hey, Heero, e como ele está? –parando do lado de fora da porta da sala dele, Hilde perguntou um pouco baixo, assistindo Heero se acomodar em sua cadeira barulhenta e pegar um formulário de dentro da gaveta.

_Duo levou um tiro no ombro direito. Foi só um susto. –respondeu, sintético, achando até compreensivo o tom angustiado na voz dela.

_Um susto bem desagradável.

_Devo concordar.

_Olha, você não precisa se preocupar. Eu já estou sabendo sobre ele e a sua irmã.

Heero ergueu os olhos do documento que preenchia e franziu as sobrancelhas com severidade.

Ela sentiu um arrepio e engoliu em seco.

_Schbeiker, aqui é um corpo de bombeiros e não um episódio de "Barrados no Baile".

_Está bem. –ela resmungou e com prazer deixou-o sozinho para se concentrar nos papéis.

::::::::

Sempre que Relena precisava fazer um almoço sofisticado no meio da semana, ela conferia se havia lugares no Massalia. Além do ambiente ideal para espairecer da concentração do estúdio, o cardápio oferecia opções saborosas de saladas leves e nutritivas e grelhados no ponto, tudo com inspiração provençal.

Assim que terminou a ligação com Zechs, contatou o restaurante e garantiu sua mesa. Eles sempre tinham como acomodá-la.

Não era nenhuma surpresa para Zechs eles irem ali. Na verdade, ele já deveria ter pensado em fazer a reserva e só não o fez mesmo por pura distração.

Com a saída do garçom levando seus pedidos para a cozinha, Relena apoiou o rosto nas mãos e os cotovelos na mesa, pedindo:

_Então…?

_Sim?

_Vamos lá, Zechs, qual é o assunto? Conte tudo e não esconda nada!

_Vamos com calma.

_É sobre a Noin? –solfejou, o rosto brilhante de emoção e interesse. Estava torcendo de verdade pelos dois.

_Não, você já sabe que ela aceitou meu convite para vir ao baile.

_Quando ela chega?

_Na véspera… queria ter mais tempo com ela longe da multidão, mas foi o melhor que ela conseguiu.

_Estou muito ansiosa em conhecê-la. Ela parece ser ótima!

_Com certeza. Acha que ia escolher algo menos que ótimo?

_Você devia é dar graças a Deus que ela concordou em te suportar.

_Oras, e você acha que ela ia escolher algo menos que ótimo?

_Seu besta! Pare já com isso!

_É mais forte do que eu… lamento…

_Insuportável!

Ele caiu na gargalhada enquanto ela já ria há algum tempo, entre divertida e ultrajada.

_Pare de falar dela assim, está ouvindo? Trate de se comportar!

_Sim, senhora, pode deixar.

_Mas se não é sobre Noin, então o que é? Diga logo, Zechs! –o garçom fez contato visual com Relena ao retornar, pedindo licença. –Olha só, a comida até já chegou! Não temos muito tempo…

_Claro que temos… por mim podemos conversar depois do ensaio, sem problemas.

_Zechs, isso já é tortura!

Ele riu mais, confirmando a acusação dela.

_Primeiro, vamos falar sobre você. Como tem passado?

_Sério, Zechs? –ela reclamou, começando a comer. Mastigou um pouco e assistiu ele confirmar com a cabeça. Bufou, obrigada a aceder. –Eu estou bem. Está indo tudo bem… só estou exausta, não vejo a hora de chegar em casa e dormir. Passar a noite no hospital acabou comigo.

_Foi uma cirurgia demorada, não é? –ele mencionou e a assistiu confirmar com a cabeça. –Mas Ane disse que agora está tudo bem.

_Verdade, mas foi péssimo quando soubemos. Acho que ninguém esperava por isso e Heero não tinha todos os detalhes do acontecido… a espera por notícias é sempre a pior parte.

_Sua vida mudou bastante desde que conheceu o Heero e a Ane.

_Muito mesmo, mas prefiro assim. Estava cansada daquela rotina e sinto que tudo isso pode me fazer alguém melhor.

Zechs sorriu maravilhado com o ponto de vista dela.

_Isso me lembra… vou mandar uma mensagem para o Heero avisando que não estou em condições de ir treinar hoje.

_Hã?

Ela tirou o celular da bolsinha e começou a escrever a mensagem. Ao mesmo tempo, foi explicando:

_Nós combinamos de ir à academia para treinarmos, ele para a Batalha dos Distintivos e eu, para o balé. Assim um motiva o outro.

_Bom plano. –e voltou a comer enquanto via Relena digitar e depois bocejar. Ele deixou um segundo passar e depois indagou mais. –E nenhuma notícia sobre a vaga no balé belga?

_Nada. Eles vão ficar até a apresentação, com certeza o lorde quer ver nosso desempenho na estreia para fazer a decisão final.

_Para mim, ele já decidiu. É esperado que ele chame você. Afinal, é a primeira bailarina.

_Eu sei… e ele deixa clara a predileção que tem por mim.

_E por que você não parece contente com a oportunidade?

_Porque prefiro focar no presente.

_Se preocupa com Heero…

_Sim. Se eu for para a Bélgica agora, como ele vai ficar? –a verdade era que ela não gostava de ficar pensando sobre isso, mas já que Zechs entrara naquela questão, resolveu ser franca. De fato, o irmão era a melhor pessoa para desabafar sobre isso.

_Já conversaram sobre isso? –ele achou a indagação de Relena vaga e pueril, mas não a repreendeu por isso. Aquela inocência só fazia obvio que o maior medo dela era perder Heero.

_Ele até sabe por que o lorde está aqui… e como não é nada bobo, provavelmente cogitou que eu possa ser selecionada…

_Eu diria que certamente ele cogitou.

Relena sorriu, apertando o enviar e demorando-se um pouco olhando a foto que ainda estava ali na conversa, Heero timidamente exposto só para ela. Suspirou fundo, por um instante esquecendo que havia assuntos sérios para resolver quanto a seu namoro.

_Enfim, não vim aqui para fazer você ficar dividida entre suas duas paixões… –Zechs avisou, brincando bondosamente com ela que lhe ergueu olhos sorridentes. –Agora, vamos falar de negócios!

Ela se empertigou na cadeira, feito o tema pedisse uma postura mais arrojada. Riram então. Enquanto conversavam, ia degustando a salada _Niçoise_ acompanhando o _socca_ , que era um tipo de crepe sem recheio, feito de grão de bico.

_Minha agente me ligou sábado, querendo minha ajuda. Pediu para eu conversar com você sobre uma campanha para a Argos.

_Aquela marca nova de roupas esportivas?

_Exatamente.

_Mas, Zechs… eu não acho que levo jeito para isso.

_Bobagem, Lena. Por que não levaria? Afinal de contas, é a minha irmã… –ele não resistiu em fazer mais uma provocaçãozinha. Ela o crivou recriminatória com a vista:

_Zechs!

Ele riu um pouco, prosseguindo:

_Bem, a Argos te considera a melhor opção.

_E como chegaram a essa conclusão? Eu nem fiz um teste… não sei.

_Eles querem uma bailarina que consiga reunir os ideais do balé clássico e da geração _millenial_. Uma garota que fosse referência em sua modalidade, mas ao mesmo tempo não extremamente famosa ou ocupada demais. Além disso, você é a quinta melhor bailarina do país e isto te dá bastante exposição nas mídias específicas, consumida pelo público alvo da campanha.

_Meu Deus, Zechs! Você é muito bom nisso!

_Eu sei.

_Foi falando assim que convenceu Noin em vir te ver? –Relena não aguentava mais a presunção dele e o alfinetou, marota.

_Claro que não. –ele franziu a testa, mas a voz foi risonha durante a defesa.

_Ah…

E riram. Sempre se divertiam muito juntos.

_Mas Zechs, eu não tenho experiência nenhuma como modelo.

_Não vai precisar, Lena… e eles nem querem que você encare isso como um trabalho de modelo. O que você precisa é ficar bem na foto e ser agradável, coisas que você já faz.

_E quanto do meu tempo terei de dedicar para essa campanha?

_Você precisa estar disponível para fazer três sessões de foto, uma já este mês, filmar alguns vídeos para o Instagram e estar presente em duas ações publicitárias da marca.

_Você já estudou os termos?!

_Sim, Anneliese me passou para eu ter argumentos para te convencer.

_Oras, e o que mais?

_A Argos vai patrocinar você e o conservatório durante todo o contrato, que é de um ano.

_Isso parece ótimo. –e quanto mais ouvia sobre a proposta, mais se encantava pela possibilidade. Levando pelo lado de que buscava mais descontração e experiências para sua vida, sabia que não podia deixar aquela oportunidade passar.

_Com certeza.

_Pois bem, agora me diz, onde está a pegadinha? Por que tudo está me parecendo bom até demais.

_Elementar, minha cara… foi justamente por isso que eu vim falar com você antes de entrarem em contato com o conservatório para as negociações.

_Me diz, o que é?

_Seu colega de trabalho será o Soler.

Relena parou de corta um pedaço do _socca_ e encarou Zechs com perturbação:

_Hã? Lohan? Mas ele está na Europa… virá para cá apenas para isso?

_Pois é. Talvez ofereceram vantagens específicas para ele. E o talento e o carisma dele com certeza serão armas poderosas nas mãos da publicidade.

Relena assentiu, a imagem do bailarino clara em sua mente, o sorriso de capa de revista sempre foi o ponto forte dele, tão amplo e magnético que nem ela resistiu.

_Todos na Argos querem muito você, mas como Anneliese sabe do que houve, ao ser contatada para cuidar da sua contratação, ela achou melhor lidar com a questão com cuidado. Olha, Lena, fica ao seu critério decidir, não quero que se sinta pressionada a nada. –Zechs ia explicando calmamente.

_Eu sei… –murmurou, sua empolgação de segundos atrás tendo reduzido na metade ao saber que teria de lidar com Lohan. Não é que tivesse algo contra o rapaz, mas também não era fácil olhar para ele depois de tudo que houvera entre os dois.

_Só que este convite é muito especial, uma prova de reconhecimento de todo seu esforço. Não deixe o Lohan estragar esta oportunidade que você mereceu receber.

_Uau, Zechs, agora sei por que fez ciências politicas. Já pensou em se candidatar?

_Lena, não é bem assim.

Riram, ela ficou contente por poder descontrair um pouco.

_Eu consegui adiar o prazo para sua resposta até amanhã. Pense com carinho. Vou te mandar as fotos dos produtos para você analisar.

_Eles estão fabricando até mesmo sapatilhas? –e decidindo deixar para se preocupar com Lohan mais tarde, voltou a focar na marca que poderia vir a representar.

_Estão sim. Compraram aquela fábrica em Laslin.

_Eu lembro… as sapatilhas deles eram muito boas, mas sumiram do mercado.

_Agora, vou te dar um conselho: não é certo ligar sua imagem a algo com que você não se identifica. Precisa gostar do que ver, está bem?

_Sim, tem razão.

_Saiba que estou muito orgulhoso por você ter recebido essa oferta.

Ela sorriu, mas havia tanto que absorver que ainda não descobrira como reagir.

Era de fato bastante empolgante e não parecia mesmo um trabalho difícil. O benefício para o conservatório era algo a se considerar, muito atraente, não só pelo dinheiro, mas a publicidade que receberiam faria muito bem.

Pensar em como Zechs levava seus sentimentos em consideração a comovia. Estava tão grata por ser cercada apenas por pessoas que queriam seu bem. Podia se considerar mimada por sempre ser tratada com tanto carinho. Ainda assim, nunca foi estragada por isso. Era de um tipo raro, que não ficava ingrata e talvez por isso mesmo fosse tão estimada e respeitada.

Encerraram a refeição falando de banalidades e retornaram ao conservatório sem discutir mais sobre o endosso da Argos. Separaram-se na porta do estúdio, Relena indo se trocar enquanto ele caminhou até a grande janela que o permitia enxergar o que ocorria no interior da sala.

Correndo a vista pelos vários rostos, deu-se conta de que os membros do grupo avançado haviam sido substituídos em cem por cento desde sua última visita. Só reconhecia os bailarinos principais e o casal de solistas. Aos poucos, em meio à aglomeração, foi localizando-os. Oz e Miksa estavam junto a alguns rapazes, que assistiam algo no celular. Maira estava se alongando com um grupo sorridente de meninas, com Akane ali por perto. Tint e Daniil discutiam algo de maneira compenetrada, cada um com uma perna na barra, numa posição que a eles parecia bastante natural.

_Boa-tarde. –Zechs foi acertado por um cumprimento que guardava um tom de investigação. A voz que se dirigiu a ele era possante e dramática e combinava bem com o dono. Zechs se virou e achou a seu lado um homem muito alto, de postura elegante e olhos espertos, acompanhado de uma bela mulher de cabelo castanho e feições felinas, que pelo físico só podia ser uma bailarina. Deviam ser os olheiros da Bélgica.

Adiantando-se, Zechs estendeu a mão, abrindo um sorrindo caloroso:

_Boa-tarde. Prazer, sou Zechs Darlian.

_Lorde Treize Khushrenada. –nomeou-se, sem medo de parecer arrogante. Talvez por que o fosse.

_Sou Cordelia Une, muito prazer. –foi a vez da moça cumprimentar Zechs. Ela já dava uma impressão bem mais acessível. –Você é o irmão da senhorita Relena, certo?

_Isso mesmo, vim assistir um ensaio.

_Então se junte a nós. –Treize demonstrou cortesia, porém seu modo exuberante de agir maculava um pouco sua intenção, dando ares de que ele concedia a Zechs um favor imerecido.

Logo que o viram entrar, Daniil e Tint foram cumprimentar Zechs, sua interação espontânea sendo analisada com interesse pelo lorde. Akane acenou de longe enquanto as outras bailarinas contiveram com dificuldade o alvoroço de ter um novo espectador, ainda mais um tão bonito.

Relena retornou já acompanhada por Nedved, que falava com ela de forma severa, sua habitual. O professor ofereceu uma saudação austera a Zechs, apenas para demonstrar que permitia a presença dele ali, e já saiu vociferando ordens aos bailarinos que se aquecessem.

Ned queria passar a coreografia toda pelo menos duas vezes aquela tarde. Era o que planejava fazer a semana toda, durante os ensaios. E ele queria resultados, sim, queria-os agora. A cada cena, ele anotava o que criticar e depois esbravejava a forma certa de executar tudo.

Exigia que os saltos de Relena fossem mais altos. Em Daniil, detestou o _port de bras_. As chamas do pássaro estavam atrasadas umas em relação às outras. Miksa era o Koschei mais risível que já tivera o desprazer de assistir. As princesas enfeitiçadas tinham personalidades distintas demais, quando na verdade precisavam estar em uma sincronia perfeita, o que só seria possível se todas dançassem no mesmo nível de Tint. Em outras palavras, Ned estava fazendo da vida dos bailarinos um verdadeiro inferno. Nada novo, de fato.

Zechs se divertia com a impiedade do instrutor, mas na verdade achava que tudo parecia perfeito. Tivera o privilégio de conferir uma apresentação completa, embora fragmentada e sem o glamour dos figurinos, e talvez justamente por isso mesmo mais sincera e importante. Ali ele realmente enxergava os bailarinos e a beleza da dança deles vinha à tona pura, sem o filtro dos jogos de luz de um palco, definida pelas linhas simples, precisas e graciosas de cada corpo desnudado de tudo o que de repente servia só para esmaecer a verdadeira arte.

A seu lado, Treize e Une conversavam em neerlandês. O lorde direcionava ao ensaio um fito analítico de caçador enquanto Une transmitia suavidade em tudo, até mesmo na voz que comentava algo de que gostava na performance.

Relena repetiu para Nedved vários saltos, isolados do contexto da peça, e depois mostrou suas piruetas. Cada uma parecia mais perfeita que outra, era como se ela se superasse a cada repetição. Mas como o trabalho de Ned era nunca estar contente, tudo o que ele fazia em recompensa para a desenvoltura dela era pressioná-la para obter um resultado melhor.

_Relena é uma bailarina divina. –em um murmúrio admirado, Treize dirigiu a Zechs o comentário. –Não é comum encontrar tal combinação preciosa de talento e espírito.

_Eu só posso concordar. Amo o modo como ela se move… é como se fosse a materialização da música.

_Definiu bem. Sabe de meu objetivo aqui, suponho.

_Eu sei sim.

_Estou aqui pelo melhor.

_Não me surpreende… afinal, quem não quer o melhor?

_Essa é uma pergunta deveras apropriada… se eu tivesse de respondê-la, diria que é quem não entende o que é "o melhor".

_Alguém orgulhoso?

_Não, alguém… ingênuo. Alguém apaixonado.

_O que está querendo dizer com isso?

_Você sabe… "o melhor" não é questão de opinião, mas um padrão a ser seguido, avaliado, conferido, e nada fácil de alcançar. "O melhor" é um estado elevado que exige sacrifícios e determinação para existir. –Treize pausou então, com suavidade, criando um instante para que suas palavras surtissem efeito. –Como seria triste ver alguém totalmente capaz desperdiçando esta chance em troca de um mero… sentimento passageiro…

Zechs franziu pesado o cenho. Seria mesmo aquilo que ele estava entendendo?

_Você não tem direito de falar assim de minha irmã.

_Eu tenho. Eu tenho sim. –pacientemente, como que repreendendo a uma criança, Treize rebateu. Mirou fixo dentro do olho azul-transparente de Zechs, impositor, apesar da postura sossegada. –Ela quer ser a melhor… quem não quer ser o melhor, não é mesmo? E sou eu quem define isso.

Irritado e indisposto a começar uma discussão ali, Zechs levantou do banco e andou ao longo da parede, assistindo Relena ao mesmo tempo em que caminhava para longe daquela companhia excêntrica.

A primeira bailarina executava os passos que registravam o momento em que o Pássaro de Fogo é visto pela primeira vez na história. A criatura fantástica se esquivava do príncipe, arisca e garbosa, os braços se agitando quais asas, as mãos oscilando quais plumas. As pernas pareciam sempre mais longilíneas a cada passada, ágeis e incrivelmente fortes, executando movimentos delicados e precisos.

Não importava quantas vezes já a tivessem visto dançando, todos paravam para observar e ninguém ousava piscar. Havia só ela e o som do piano dominando o espaço.

Zechs suspirou, exasperado, seus olhos seguindo cada gesto da irmã. Será que o lorde poderia ter alguma razão? Será que o melhor para ela era juntar-se ao Balé Real? Ela estava no auge da carreira, da beleza, do vigor, e para chegar ao sucesso precisaria de um espaço maior se quisesse se aperfeiçoar, o conservatório sendo pequeno demais para acomodar todo seu potencial. Entretanto, será que ela ainda seria a mesma se privada daquele que ocupava seus pensamentos e significava-lhe seu novo prazer de viver?

Porque ela não ia saber escolher. Era até cruel esperar que ela soubesse.

Como é que se aprende a trocar um amor pelo outro?

De uma coisa Zechs estava certo: quando ela tivesse de tomar uma decisão, esta seria a mais difícil de todas. E agora nem ele sabia mais se seria capaz de apoiá-la incondicionalmente.

Daniil pediu licença a Nedved e, aproximando-se de Relena, mostrou seu salto, ajudando-a a entender como obter mais altura e controlar quão longe queria ir. Falaram sobre respiração e impulso, esboçando os movimentos, discutindo os resultados prováveis e os esperados. Então, ela decidiu tentar.

Tomou fôlego e saltou, executando um amplo _grand jeté_ e emendando a aterrisagem em arabesque, só por diversão. Depois, saiu descrevendo delicadas piruetas em _chaîné_ , exibindo invejável desenvoltura. Quando parou, estava sorrindo, nunca antes parecendo tão feliz, brilhante de suor e com a respiração acelerada.

Zechs, assim como todos, acompanhava tudo com reverência. A última exibição foi particularmente admirável, fazendo-o lembrar-se do que realmente importava: que Relena fosse feliz. Esta era a única condição para ele apoiá-la em qualquer que fosse a decisão que tomasse e o aliviava chegar a essa conclusão. Sorriu para ela quando seus olhares se esbarraram, lançando-lhe um aceno que significava um elogio e uma congratulação.

O ensaio foi encerrado para a realização de uma sessão de exercícios na barra. Sempre haveria o dia seguinte para tentar agradar Nedved, por mais impossível que essa façanha fosse, e ninguém discutiria que treinar o básico nunca era demais.

Com o fim da aula, o centro das atenções passou para Zechs, principalmente no que dizia respeito às garotas, que queriam se apresentadas ou trocar algumas palavras com o irmão da primeira bailarina.

Entretanto, antes de suas colegas terem tempo de abordar Zechs, Tint apareceu, se metendo entre Relena e Zechs:

_Gente, eu preciso correr… –Tint pinçou o queixo dele por um segundo, sedutora, exigindo dele total atenção. –Mas não se preocupa... Eu vou na depiladora ficar bem bonita para você e em casa a gente conversa. –e sem dar tempo para reações, ela saiu apressada para o vestiário.

Não dava para saber quem ela deixou mais vermelho, Relena ou Zechs.

_Ainda bem que Daniil não estava aqui. –Zechs murmurou, tentando soar divertido, mas com pouco sucesso. –Desculpa, Lena, mas acho que estou mudando de ideia… Vou ficar em um hotel.

Relena suspirou, cansada e sacudiu a cabeça, mas os dois se espaireceram então com Fanny, que chegou puxando assunto, pondo em Zechs a culpa por Ned ter sido tão ruim com elas.

De todas as moças, apenas Akane e Lya não foram logo para perto de Relena e Zechs.

Ane não tinha conseguido a oportunidade certa no almoço para falar com Lya, e aproveitando a distração que Zechs causara, parou com ela para desatar as sapatilhas, ali mesmo no chão do estúdio.

_Foi tudo bem hoje de manhã?

_Foi muito difícil. Eu ainda não estou em paz, Ane.

Akane assentiu, uma leve tensão perturbando suas sobrancelhas ao passo que se compadecia de Lya.

_Você vai aprender a lidar, eu sei que vai. Partir o coração é um pouco como quebrar um osso, demora um pouco para se recuperar. Confie no processo.

Lya suspirou. Meditando na analogia, sentia-se ainda na fase da imobilização com gesso. Não tinha nem começado a curar...

Mashkina apareceu na porta então e chamou Akane. Ainda com seu sorriso caloroso no rosto, ela apertou o braço de Lya:

_Eu estou do seu lado. –e, erguendo-se, saiu com a professora.

Também se levantando então, Lya pendurou as sapatilhas no pescoço e foi falar com os irmãos Darlian. De soslaio, achou Miksa em seu campo de visão, parado junto a uma das barras com Oz e Yago.

Talvez sua situação tivesse mais semelhança com uma queimadura do que com uma fratura.

Miksa secou o rosto na toalha e bebeu um gole de água por puro hábito. Oz reclamava baixo do tratamento de Ned, repetindo à toa o que todos pensavam, mas não era por isso que Miksa não prestava atenção. Os olhos dele estavam seguindo Lya, um aperto estranho no peito. Ele olhava em redor, ninguém parecia diferente com ele, ninguém estava se comportando diferente, mas ele sentia como se algo estivesse errado.

Era difícil aceitar que o desconforto estava nele.

Ou talvez fosse ele quem estivesse dando importância demais a decisão de Mashkina. A professora devia ter suas razões, não necessariamente a ver com algum problema de desempenho dele ou de compatibilidade com o par. Era só uma aula, afinal... Ele e Lya nem teriam oportunidade de dançar juntos no espetáculo. Mesmo ela sendo a suplente de Relena, seus personagens interagiam muito pouco.

Vendo Lya separando-se das amigas, resolveu falar com ela, para certificar-se de que estava tudo bem:

_O Nedved é quem deveria ser o Koschei… –chegou brincando, soando inofensivo. –Aquele cara definitivamente é um desalmado.

Nadia, que estava com ela, estalou a língua com descaso, guardando para si com muito custo as poucas e boas que queria dizer ao rapaz. Já Lya exibiu para ele olhos opacos e uma face inexpressiva. Mexeu a cabeça e os lábios se contorceram no que ele interpretou como um sorriso.

_Quer ir dar uma volta? Estamos precisando espairecer depois de um ensaio tão puxado...

_Miksa… –procurando ao redor, Lya viu que Nadia tinha se adiantado. –Não posso. Eu tenho outras coisas que ainda preciso fazer hoje.

_Ah, não tem problema. –ele se assustou com a resposta dela. Onde estava a Lya que ao conversar com ele fazia inveja para todas as estrelas? Desde manhã tudo o que ela tinha para ele era aquele olhar sentido de desgosto e objeção.

Aquilo definitivamente não era só coisa da cabeça dele.

_Mas você sempre pode convidar outra pessoa, não é? –ela voltou a andar, fazendo o comentário com mais amargura do que pretendia. Pelo menos, teve o gosto de ver a expressão perplexa dele. Nem ela pôde escapar do prazer que a vingança traz.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa, Lya?

_Está tudo bem. –ela sacudiu a cabeça, frustrada. A pergunta era irritante, um verdadeiro disparate aos seus ouvidos, mas como ele podia saber? Era claro que ele não achava seu comportamento reprovável. E esse era mais um motivo para ela ficar bem longe dele. –Até amanhã.

Miksa passara por diversas rejeições, mesmo como bailarino. Entretanto, nunca antes ouvira uma recusa tão difícil de aceitar.

* * *

 _Questmonster:_ é um título inventado, não um jogo real.

* * *

Boa-noite!

Aos poucos, a parte da recapitulação de cada capítulo foi aumentando e aumentando... anda até difícil resumir. :D Estou contente!

Demorei, mas cheguei. O que mais me tomou tempo foi resolver como terminar o capítulo. Originalmente, não ia ser com essa cena da Lya, mas achei melhor terminar com ela do que ter de colocá-la no próximo capítulo. Ficou mais ajustado assim.

Queria ter postado antes... mas ainda estou mantendo a média de um capítulo por mês, dá para acreditar! PdF logo faz 2 anos. Estou comovida! Como dezembro tenho um pouquinho mais de sossego, é certeza que volto.

Nesse capítulo teve de tudo, ação, dança, treta e muita diversão mas... 0 romance huashuahus Será que a Lena e o Heero ainda estão namorando mesmo? :P

Prometo que volto para isso em breve. O compromisso de PdF com a realidade é relativo, mas ainda está aí e ninguém nunca disse que namoro é só abraço e beijinho... :P

A parte que mais me deixa insegura nesse capítulo é a conversa do Zechs com o Treize.

Espero que estejam gostando!

Deixem seus comentários!

Agradeço com carinho a todos que acompanham e que me ajudam tanto!

Meu prazer é dividir essa história com vocês!

Visitem apartmenti95. tumblr. com

Até mais!

Beijos e abraços.

02.12.2017


	25. 25

**No último capítulo…**

Após a primeira ocorrência da manhã de segunda-feira, Heero se depara com o substituto de Duo na sala do capitão Broden, a jovem Hilde Schbeiker, que coincidente é a ex-namorada de Duo. Relena e Zechs vão almoçar juntos e ele faz a proposta para ela trabalhar como garota-propaganda para uma linha de artigos de balé de uma marca nova, a Argos. Ela fica interessada, embora um pouco incerta sobre ser a pessoa adequada, mas o agravante para a decisão dela é ter de trabalhar junto de seu ex-namorado, Lohan Soler. Zechs diz que ela não precisa se expor ao contato com o rapaz outra vez, se não desejar, visto ela e Lohan terem vivido um namoro complicado. Depois, de volta ao conservatório, Zechs assiste um ensaio. Conhece Treize e Une e com o lorde tem uma discussão sobre o futuro de Relena. Akane ouve de Lya sobre a conversa dela com Mashkina e a mudança de pares, e Lya confessa ainda estar muito magoada com Miksa. Quando Miksa aborda Lya no final do ensaio, querendo sair com ela, recebe a rejeição da moça. Intrigado, ele fica sem ação, sem entender, porque de repente ela parece querer se afastar dele.

::::::::

 **25**

Relena e Zechs foram os últimos a ficar no estúdio. Até todos conversarem com ele ou serem apresentados, o conservatório se esvaziou. Relena passou no vestiário antes de ir embora e achou Akane ali, que acabara de voltar da sala da Mashkina.

_Estava explicando sua ausência hoje de manhã? –Relena bocejou e sacudiu a bolsa, acomodando sua bagunça.

_Também. Mas não foi por isso que ela me chamou.

_Ah é? Você está com aquela cara…

_Qual?

_Da lição número um.

_Hã?

_Deixa para lá. –Relena deu um sorrisinho e bagunçou a cabeça.

_E o que Zechs queria falar com você no almoço? –Ane franziu a sobrancelha, mas deixou para lá. Tinha curiosidades mais prementes.

_Só conto se me disser o que a Mashkina queria.

_Mas como assim? Quando ficou oportunista desse jeito? Está andando demais comigo!

Riram.

Abrindo o armário, Akane pegou a jaqueta, vestindo-a por cima do collant, e depois checou o celular:

_Coitado do Heero, me esperando até essa hora… deve estar querendo me matar.

Relena franziu as sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo em que sorria, achando engraçado a forma banal com que Akane comentara aquilo. E vendo a amiga usando o celular, lembrou-se de fazer o mesmo, pescando o seu do meio da bagunça. Havia duas mensagens de Heero no WhatsApp.

Ela leu rápido. Na primeira, ele dizia que não havia problema em deixar para começarem o treino no dia seguinte. Já na segunda, enviada perto das quatro horas, ele avisava que ia precisar trabalhar até mais tarde.

_Ele não vem… –Ane murmurou em voz alta.

_Heero te mandou uma mensagem avisando também?

_Sim… disse que vai dar uma força pro pessoal do segundo turno, por causa da licença do Duo. Mas é só hoje.

Relena assentiu, escreveu uma resposta para Heero para confirmar a mensagem recebida e mandou-lhe um beijo. Estava com saudades de repente. Suspirou enquanto digitava, percebendo Akane movendo-se a seu lado, guardando o celular no bolso do agasalho. Assim, ocorreu-lhe algo:

_E como vai embora? –Relena apertou o enviar e indagou. –Quer levar a minha scooter?

Foram caminhando em direção à saída.

_Sabe, não é uma má ideia… Mas melhor eu chamar um táxi… –Ane apresentou, com jeito de quem decidia na hora. –Quero ir lá no hospital ver o Duo, mas antes tenho que passar no apartamento dele e pegar umas roupas para quando ele tiver alta.

_Entendi. Quer companhia então? Aí, Zechs nos leva.

_Tem certeza? Você está cansada, não quero incomodar. –Akane sorriu, muito contente em ver o interesse de Relena, entretanto, ao mesmo tempo, a última coisa que queria era ser inconveniente.

_Não, tudo bem, eu quero ir com você. Você leva a gente, não é, Zechs? –Já estavam diante dele, mas não havia como ele saber sobre o que elas estavam conversando:

_Levo sim, mas aonde?

_Fazer uma via sacra. –Akane avisou, bem-humorada.

_Ane precisa ir buscar umas roupas para o Duo e levar ao hospital.

_E sua scooter? Vai deixar aqui? –ele se preocupou, sem resposta para aquele impasse.

_Vou, já fiz isso antes. –mas Relena já tinha tudo planejado.

_Não tem perigo, a da Lya ficou aqui o fim-de-semana inteiro. –Akane corroborou.

Zechs assentiu assim e destravou as portas do carro. Depois que todo mundo se acomodou e ele deu a partida, Akane continuou com o assunto:

_Zechs, você tem de dar um jeito nessa sua irmã.

_O quê? Mas agora é ela?

_Pois é! Ela não me conta o que foi que vocês conversaram! Combinaram em me torturar, é?

Os três riram.

_A curiosidade matou a gata. –Relena virou para trás e com uma expressão de desusada traquinagem, fez uma piadinha, mas fraca.

Akane só riu porque Relena ficava muito fofa falando assim:

_Obrigada pela parte que me toca... –e provocou, fazendo questão de salientar só o que lhe interessava na reprimenda, causando mais risos nos irmãos Darlian.

_Eu te conto quando chegar a uma decisão. Prometo. –e depois Relena se ajeitou de novo no banco, explicando. Zechs sorriu, olhando-a de canto, e percebeu ela suspirar.

_Ah, deve ser algo sério então. –Akane considerou, ficando meditativa. Não ia coagir Relena. Entretanto: –É algo que envolve o Heero?

_Eu acho que não... –Relena não tinha parado para pensar nisso. Suspirou de novo. Talvez fosse precisar de ajuda para decidir, afinal. Fez uma careta preocupada.

_É aqui? –Zechs quis saber, parando o carro diante de um prédio de três andares.

_Sim. Já volto. –Akane já foi abrindo a porta antes de Zechs manobrar para estacionar, pulando para fora e avançando até a antiga construção.

Ela deixou para trás um silêncio insosso no carro e Zechs voltou-se para Relena com objetivo de analisá-la.

_Este assunto está te incomodando. Era por isso que não conseguia fazer o salto do jeito que o Nedved queria, Lena?

Ela sorriu e olhou o irmão antes de negar com a cabeça:

_Eu já sei separar as coisas... Quando danço, não penso em nada além de dançar. Essa é a minha liberdade.

Ele assentiu, mas não pareceu contente.

_Lena, se você não quiser ver o Lohan novamente, não precisa. Ninguém vai te julgar.

_Eu sei, eu sei disso... E é por isso mesmo que estou chateada... Eu não quero dar mais importância a essa situação do que é necessário. Mas sei que só fico com essa sensação porque envolve o Lohan. E isso me desaponta comigo mesma.

_Não precisa se preocupar. Eu vou pedir para a Anneliese procurar outra pessoa.

_Não, Zechs. Eu quero fazer a campanha. Se eu recusar o convite por causa dele, aí que estarei realmente dando poder de controle para o Lohan, um controle que ele nunca deveria ter tido. E quem sabe, me reencontrando com ele, eu consiga superar tudo?

_É outro jeito de se ver as coisas. –ele a congratulou, dando um soquinho no queixo dela.

_Acha que tenho que falar com Heero sobre isso? –e ela ainda parecia melancólica e hesitante, não conseguia evitar.

_Falar sobre seu ex-namorado egocêntrico e tóxico, que se aproveitou de você e foi embora como se nada tivesse acontecido? Se quiser ver sangue na lona, acho que sim. –Zechs pilheriou, forçando um pouco a ironia.

_Zechs! Heero não é um bruto! –Relena abriu um sorriso chocado, dando um empurrãozinho no braço dele.

_Com você, com certeza não, mas ele te ama. Dependendo do que acontecer, pode ser que ele queira sim dar uma surra no Lohan. Até eu quero, às vezes. Saiba que não acertei as contas com ele porque você não deixou.

_Pare com isso você também, Zechs. Isso não é jeito de resolver as coisas. Quem sabe o Lohan não está diferente?

_Agora você foi otimista demais.

Os dois trocaram caretas e terminaram o assunto ali, vendo que Akane se aproximava carregando uma bolsa esportiva com o logotipo do corpo de bombeiros.

_Pronto! –fechou a porta. –Ah, Zechs, liga o rádio. –recebida por tamanha mudez dos dois, percebeu enfim a ausência da música.

Relena obedeceu, já acostumada com a função de selecionar a estação para a viagem. Colocou na rádio jovem, com suas vinhetas engraçadas e músicas do momento. Envolvida no ruído e na conversa que Akane conseguia fazer acontecer com facilidade, foi obrigada a se distrair e nem notou já quando chegaram ao hospital.

_Vou esperar vocês aqui no carro. –Zechs virou a chave e tirou o cinto.

_Não vamos demorar. –Akane confirmou, sempre inquieta, abrindo a porta e pegando a bolsa.

Receberam permissão na recepção para irem ao quarto, o mesmo da madrugada, e seguiram a linha no chão, caminhando lado a lado. O hospital estava bem mais agitado aquele horário e cruzaram com várias pessoas durante o trajeto.

Olhando o redor, sem se interessar particularmente em nada, Relena aos poucos se rendeu as considerações de antes, percebendo que não gostara de como Zechs se referira a Lohan, o que a desconcertou um pouco. Não era possível que ela ainda se doesse por ele. Não tinha acabado de falar que ele não merecia exercer influência sobre ela? E ainda assim parecia ainda haver uma linha invisível amarrando-a nele.

Muito tempo já tinha passado. Ela já tinha conhecido outras pessoas depois dele, tinha encontrado outros amores, mas por algum motivo, Lohan ainda monopolizava uma parte de seu coração, por menor que fosse.

Talvez tivesse a ver com o jeito brusco que ele saiu de sua vida, num turbilhão.

_Tudo bem, Lena? –Ane não pôde deixar de notar que de repente Relena tinha entrado em uma mudez tensa.

_Ah, desculpa, estou cansada…

_Eu que te devo desculpas. Acabei te envolvendo nessa bagunça toda.

_Não, tudo bem. E nem é por isso… desde sábado que a gente não dorme direito e os ensaios estão cada vez mais puxados… Estou ficando velha… –pontuou o desabafo com um sorriso nervoso.

Akane riu e puxou Relena suavemente, envolvendo seus ombros:

_Você tem consciência de que não sabe mentir, não é?

_Eu… –Relena não sabia o que dizer. Corou, sem graça, e desviou o olhar, ouvindo Akane rir mais, baixinho.

A parte sobre o cansaço não deixava de ser sincera e tudo o que Relena apresentara fazia total sentido, mas não explicava em nada porque ela de repente estava tão introspectiva.

_Não se sinta pressionada a se abrir comigo, mas se precisar, estou aqui.

_Está bem, Ane. Obrigada. –sorriu, emocionada com o carinho que recebia. Talvez sua cunhada pudesse sim oferecer uma visão mais clara das coisas. Começou a considerar a oferta dela, assim.

O quarto de Duo estava com a porta aberta e, pelos ruídos lá dentro, notaram que ele estava acompanhado. Talvez algum de seus colegas de trabalho tivesse vindo visitá-lo, Ane concluiu. Talvez fosse um plantonista ou enfermeiro. Contudo, dentre todas as possibilidades, a mais inesperada se realizava ali – Ane pisou no cômodo e deu de cara com o tenente Evangeline guardando as anotações no bolso da jaqueta.

_O que é isso? Quer ganhar título de funcionário do mês na polícia agora? –sem necessidade, Ane se exaltou. Deixou a mala de Duo em uma cadeira esquecida a um canto e pôs as mãos na cintura. –O senhor não tem folga não?

Decker revirou os olhos:

_E que explicação devo a você?

Duo, reclinado na cama, respirou fundo:

_O tenente já estava de saída, não é mesmo? –e reforçou, lançando para Decker um olhar incomodado.

_Pelo menos conseguiram capturar o atirador? –Relena pediu, preocupada.

_É claro. E Maxwell já confirmou a identidade do homem. –e de tão ocupado em se gabar, Decker só notou que havia outra moça com Akane ao terminar de falar.

_Isso é um alívio… –e a face serena dela era exatamente o que Decker sempre esperava encontrar nas jovens que ajudava; era por estas que trabalhava. Pena serem tão raras.

Um sorriso delicado abriu-se nos lábios de Relena, que parecia alheia ao modo como o tenente a estudava, mas a Akane não escapava nada:

_Vou começar a cobrar. –limpou a garganta e anunciou.

_Hã? –Relena franziu a testa, intrigada, e Decker estalou os lábios, sua paciência com Akane esgotada. Ao fundo, Duo riu:

_Parece que o tenente encontrou outro caso a investigar. Mas fique sabendo que este está sob outro departamento.

O gracejo de Duo colocou Relena na defensiva, fazendo enfim com que notasse a insistência do policial em apreciar sua silhueta. Os olhos de Decker passeavam sem pressa pelo rosto dela e depois pousavam em seu colo, descarado. Há tempo alguém não a fazia sentir-se tão exposta assim, obrigando-a a corar um pouco.

Relena deu um passo para longe do rapaz e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, mudando completamente de postura por assumir uma feição séria, que lhe caia muito bem e funcionava, graças a sua praticada teatralidade.

Entretanto, Decker não se deixava afugentar tão fácil, e desconsiderando todos avisos, prosseguiu:

_Se precisar de algo, faço questão de ser o primeiro a saber. –tirou de dentro da jaqueta um cartão e entregou-o a Relena, falando em voz macia e confiante, um sorriso luminoso que velava com encanto as intenções que tinha para ela.

Akane ficou boquiaberta com a ousadia dele, mas não disse mais nada, acompanhado a saída de Decker com os olhos.

Relena baixou a visita para o cartãozinho, lendo o nome do tenente de polícia e o número que seguia. Depois, riu nervosa:

_Era só o que me faltava.

_Não duvido nada que ele dê um jeito de puxar sua ficha… –Duo provocou, bem confortável em seus travesseiros.

_Não fale isso nem de brincadeira! –Relena se opôs, embora sorrisse ainda. O modo como o policial a encarava lhe transmitia uma péssima sensação. Por mais que ele deixasse claro o tempo todo que a achara muito bonita, o elogio dele parecia inconveniente, e o charme que ele lançava era atordoante antes de atraente.

Akane condenou Duo com uma carranca, mas sua zanga não durou muito. Bufou, sacudindo a cabeça, preferindo mudar de assunto:

_Eu trouxe suas roupas. Tem uma camiseta e uma camisa, eu não sei bem o que vai ser mais fácil para você vestir.

_Obrigado, amor.

_E você está bem?

_Sim, do jeito que tem que ser. Pelo que a doutora disse, terei alta na quarta-feira mesmo.

_Quando chegar em casa, me manda uma mensagem. –Akane sentou com ele, na beira do colchão.

_Pode deixar. E você, como está? –ergueu a mão até o rosto dela e acariciou de leve sua bochecha.

_Eu estou bem. –sorriu, pensativa, suspirando depois.

Relena ia assistindo a troca enquanto brincava com o cartão de Decker, cortando-o e dobrando-o entre seus dedos.

_E a sua mãe? –Akane finalmente lembrou-se de questionar. Toda a hora lhe ocorria de abordar a questão, mas toda hora acabava esquecendo-se de fazê-lo. –Falou com ela?

_Não, não teve como… –Duo moveu os braços para mostrar quanto sua resposta era óbvia. Ane só sacudiu a cabeça:

_Quer que eu a avise?

_Ane… deixa que eu resolvo isso quando sair. Sabe como ela é: vai entrar em pânico e não é para tanto.

_Sua mãe não mora na cidade? –Relena encontrou uma brecha para participar da conversa.

_Não, ela vive em Laslin. Não gosto de preocupá-la à toa, assim só chamo ela em último caso.

_Quer dizer, nunca. –Ane complementou.

_Melhor assim. Ela já não tem mais idade para se preocupar com marmanjos.

Relena riu e Akane deu de ombros, se rendendo a um sorriso. Trocou com Duo um olhar de compreensão.

_Mamãe nunca aprovou minha escolha de profissão, mas acabou se conformando porque sabe que eu iria arranjar outros modos bem piores de pôr minha vida em risco. –Duo explicou mais, pegando a mão de Akane na sua e massageando as falanges dela com o polegar. –Eu sempre fui um garoto problema... –e levando então a mão de Ane aos lábios, deu-lhe uma mordidinha.

_Seu bobo... –ela reclamou, risonha.

_Mas é por isso que a Ane se apaixonou por mim. –ele encadeou, apertando o nariz dela entre seu polegar e indicador por sua vez, achando o jeito aborrecido dela uma gracinha.

_É, com certeza ele está bem. Diria que até está curado… –Ane olhou Relena e concluiu. –Sendo assim, vamos embora. Por causa das suas traquinagens de _bad boy_ , estamos exaustas…

Ele riu, sem levar a repreensão em conta. Ane debruçou-se e beijou-lhe os lábios com leveza e carinho:

_Avise se precisar de qualquer coisa. –Akane reforçou.

Relena acenou, gentil:

_Melhoras, Duo.

::::::::

Heero estava em sua sala, adiantando seu estudo do material preparatório para o curso de capitão. Havia muita coisa para revisar e aproveitava para pesquisar os novos equipamentos e ferramentas que tinham sido lançados desde sua última capacitação. Tinha terminado todos os relatórios, inclusive os da equipe de perícia, e o batalhão tinha curtido uma tarde bastante tranquila.

Relanceou o relógio na mesa e se admirou em ver que faltava apenas uma hora para seu turno acabar. Aproveitou e checou seus e-mails, procurando a resposta sobre a inscrição na Batalha dos Distintivos. A entrada do 110 tinha sido confirmada, mas agora Heero precisava dos horários e locais de reunião para receber o caderno de regulamento e começar a montar a equipe. Todo ano havia alterações, assim, só saberiam o que os esperava quando se encontrasse com os organizadores.

Fez uma careta quando esbarrou no pensamento de que reencontraria Decker na reunião. Relena não aprovava aquele jeito de Heero ser, mas ele não conseguia evitar basear suas opiniões sobre as pessoas em primeiras impressões. O incrível é que ele nunca errava. E a primeira impressão que tirou de Decker, provavelmente uma que todo mundo derivou, era de que ele não era confiável e só jogava em um único time: o próprio. O relato que Ane ofereceu sobre o episódio na delegacia também não fazia nada para ajudar a impressão que o tenente de policia passava.

De qualquer modo, a comissão organizadora ainda não havia enviado nada. Provavelmente, amanhã.

Soltou o corpo na cadeira, sentindo necessidade de se esticar um pouco. A cadeira rangeu alto, lembrando-o que alguns pingos de óleo seriam bem-vindos.

_Yuy! –e vindo da sala ao lado, a do capitão, escutou seu sobrenome. Havia um tom meditativo no chamado, como se Broden precisasse de uma opinião para decidir algo, o que fez Heero dobrar sua presteza em atender o chefe.

Aparecendo na porta aberta, Heero fez um sinal com a cabeça, mostrando atenção.

_Feche a porta.

E depois de obedecer ao capitão, Heero sentou na cadeira diante da grande mesa. Broden estava com os braços cruzados e olhava em frente, mas não parecia enxergar Heero mais.

_Quero que fique até o fim do segundo turno.

_Como assim?

_Estou preocupado com a Schbeiker. –e coçou a barba, apertando seus lábios.

Heero não respondeu nada, apenas estreitando os olhos e cruzando os braços. Antes Broden parecia tão satisfeito de ter recebido Hilde e confiante nas habilidades dela. E ela parecia estar completamente ambientada também, passando a tarde toda de papo com os bombeiros do primeiro turno, tirando dúvidas, querendo saber de ocorrências passadas, e falando de amenidades também. Conseguiu ouvir todas as vezes que ela, orgulhosa, mencionava seu gato de três anos, mostrando fotos. Era incômodo para ele, mas sabia que seus bombeiros se renderam aos charmes da jovem tenente. Especialmente os irmãos Bernett.

_Acho que me expressei mal. –Broden retomou, parecia mesmo estar falando sozinho. A presença de Heero era mera desculpa para ele deliberar sua apreensão. –Eu liguei para o 130 e falei com o Hawk, não há nada de errado nas referências da Schbeiker. O problema é a equipe do segundo turno.

_Com todo o respeito, capitão, eu ficar não vai ajudar em nada eles respeitarem ela.

_Eu sei. –Broden suspirou, seguindo alheio. Faltava algo para ficar completamente tranquilo.

_Posso ficar até às 9. –Heero bufou e resmungou por fim, cedendo.

Broden focou os olhos nele e começou a negociação:

_Acompanhe pelo menos a primeira ocorrência.

_Só se for uma ocorrência grave. –Heero sabia muito bem como Hilde ficaria aborrecida se percebesse ele em sua cola. Não era justo agir assim com ela.

_Certo…

_Senhor, os rapazes são bastante atrevidos, mas são grandes bombeiros. Entendem como funciona a hierarquia.

_Tem razão. Por isso que gosto de você, Yuy. É um homem prático. De qualquer modo, vou querer você aqui até às 9.

_Entendido. –Heero respondeu, confirmando o contrato. Sabia entender que aquela ansiedade no capitão era boa.

_Pode ir.

E isso levou Heero de volta a sua sala. A cadeira rangeu quando ele sentou, como sempre, e ele bufou, como sempre. Era hora de acabar com isso. Carregou a cadeira até a garagem para procurar o problema e resolvê-lo de uma vez por todas.

Hilde estava sentada lá com os irmãos Bernett e outros rapazes do pipa.

_Foi um dia bem parado, hein, tenente? –ela mexeu com Heero, ao vê-lo colocar a cadeira próximo da porta de saída de veículos e deitá-la.

_Sabe que este tipo de comentário é proibido perto do final do turno, não é? –ele murmurou, ninguém podia saber com certeza se ele brincava ou repreendia.

Ela não se afetou, não tinha perdido a prática de lidar com ele.

_Claro que sim, mas o meu está só começando… –e ousou provocá-lo, embora sua voz viesse carregada com uma meiguice e humor que rendia os corações dos que a ouviam.

Heero não estava incluso:

_Então a próxima ocorrência é toda sua, tenente.

_Com prazer!

De fato, o alarme tocou mal eles tinham acabado de falar.

Hilde pareceu um tanto impressionada, e riu, pondo-se de pé. Heero, entretanto, demorou-se ainda estudando a mola e as rodinhas em sua cadeira, procurando a origem do rangido.

_Pipa 4, múltiplas colisões, carros em chama. Saída Leste, quilômetro 12. –veio a informação pelo sistema sonoro, pedindo muita urgência de resposta.

Mobley surgiu correndo pela porta, encontrando os seus bombeiros prontos.

_A senhorita pediu carona. –erguendo um pouco o rosto ao ver Mobley passar acelerado em direção do caminhão tanque, Heero avisou alto, usando o polegar para mostrar Hilde. O tenente do pipa riu, franzindo uma sobrancelha:

_Então pode subir.

_Eu? Mas… –e olhou para Heero, confusa. Não era o caminhão dela que chamavam, e ainda assim, Heero queria levar o trato a sério.

_Se não fosse a sua boca santa… –e Tarik puxou ela até o escada, pôs o capacete em sua cabeça e depois jogou a jaqueta nela.

Ela olhou Heero bem nos olhos:

_Você vai ver! –ameaçou, meio risonha, ao mesmo tempo em que pulava nas botas e erguia seus suspensórios.

Heero ficou quieto, inexpressivo, deixando para os irmãos Bernett demonstrar a reação. Os dois riam e provocavam Heero:

_Vai ficar assim, senhor?

_Ah, vai deixar ela pensar que manda…

Heero simplesmente endireitou-se e limpou as mãos nas calças. Depois, saiu, indo buscar a chave de boca e um pouco de óleo Singer.

Ele já teria de ficar para supervisioná-la até tarde… melhor deixá-la pensar que era por uma brincadeira boba. De qualquer modo, era mais interessante ir à ocorrência do que ficar ali, consertando uma cadeira velha. Ele até sentiu um pouco de inveja ao ver o caminhão tanque sair. Pelo jeito, ia ser uma chamada das grandes.

Terminando seu trabalho com a cadeira, Heero a levou de volta ao escritório e a experimentou, sendo recebido pelo agradável som do silêncio. Olho a mesa, os livros e anotações espalhados aguardando-o, mas decidiu ir para sala comunal, checar as notícias na TV, esperando ver alguma cobertura do acidente em curso na rodovia. Supervisionaria Hilde desse modo também.

Consultando o relógio, faltava 5 para às 4. Sentado no sofá, enquanto via a repórter descrever as batidas entre os automóveis, pegou o celular e mandou mensagens para as meninas sobre sua alteração de horário. Para Akane, digitou:

"Não vou poder te buscar essa tarde. Vou apoiar o segundo turno até o tenente substituto se ambientar. Se não tiver dinheiro para ir para o dormitório, me avisa que pago um _uber_ para você. Se cuida."

Sabia que quando ela respondesse mais tarde, choramingaria um pouco, mas traria um relatório completo de seu dia mesmo assim antes de perguntar sobre o dele, como fazia às vezes durante o fim-de-semana, quando não se viam. Com certeza ia investigar sobre esse novo integrante e outros detalhes sobre como estava o clima no batalhão.

Já para Relena, escreveu:

"Vou trabalhar até mais tarde hoje. Vou apoiar o turno do Duo até o substituto dele se ambientar. Devo sair perto das dez, mas vou tentar te ligar antes, tudo bem? Beijos."

Encarou a mensagem um instante antes de enviar. Sabia que era um pouco estoica. Estava tão acostumado a escrever apenas relatórios e memorandos insossos. Precisava praticar mais. E não ia despedir-se com declarações de amor porque preferia fazê-las em sua própria voz, ao vivo, no telefonema.

Abriu a foto que ela mandara aquele último sábado, toda corada de blush e amor, os olhos acesos, o sorriso sereno, brindando com a sua beleza todos os sentimentos que eles dividiam. Era sempre uma visão de conforto tê-la diante de si, o que o fazia mais certo de sua escolha. Fechou o aplicativo e, bloqueando o celular, guardou-o no bolso.

A cobertura do acidente prosseguia, o Pipa 4 operando ali junto do Pipa 1, até conseguiu reconhecer o capacete de Mobley entre os colegas, dando os comandos. Lançou um olhar que lutava em manter-se atento a tela. O número do capacete de Hilde ficou em evidência de repente também, ao passo que ela acompanhava um grupo que serrava ferragens.

Ele bocejou e apoiou a cabeça na mão e o cotovelo no braço do sofá. Entretanto, não conseguiu cochilar nem aqueles cinco minutos. Murat o tocou no ombro com um leve sacolejo:

_Vamos, senhor, nosso turno acabou.

Heero abriu um olho só primeiro. Depois, vendo o rapaz se afastar, despertou de vez, respirou fundo.

_Tenho trabalho acumulado, vou ficar mais um pouco.

_O senhor quem sabe. Até a amanhã.

_Até. –e dizendo assim, foi até a garrafa de café e encheu seu copo, voltando a assistir em seguida.

Ao mesmo tempo em que os rapazes do primeiro turno partiam, os membros do segundo turno chegavam. Quatre sorriu ao ver Heero e sentou-se um pouco ao lado do amigo:

_Ainda por aqui? –e também lançou a vista para o aparelho televisor, interessando-se logo na reportagem.

_O capitão pediu, quer que eu acompanhe a nova tenente.

_Ah, já veio um substituto para o Duo! Quem é?

_Schbeiker.

Quatre sorriu, tenso, mas levou um minuto apenas para relaxar a feição e parecer mais divertido. Gostava dela. Trabalharia bem com qualquer um, mas era bom saber que continuaria a ter alguém familiar para dividir o turno. E não comentou nada nem sobre a moça, nem sobre a decisão de Broden.

Quando a segunda equipe do escada se completou, indagaram quem iria assumir a responsabilidade por aquele turno.

_O substituto já está aqui. –Heero intrometeu-se na discussão, ainda jogado no sofá.

_É você, Heero?

_Não, o capitão vai dar as instruções necessárias.

Os rapazes continuaram falando do assunto. Ninguém do primeiro turno havia dado com a língua nos dentes, Heero concluiu. Sorriu e continuou a assistir as equipes do caminhão pipa trabalhar.

Às quatro e meia, Broden apareceu na sala. Olhou em redor, foi até a garagem, intrigado com a ausência da tenente. Pensava em fazer o anúncio sobre a presença dela a equipe na entrada, mas naquela condição era impossível, sem tê-la para apresentar.

_Onde está ela, Heero?

Heero suspirou e apontou a TV:

_Meu trote de recepção.

_O quê? –Broden acompanhou na transmissão a equipe do Pipa 4 enrolando a mangueira antes de partir da cena e franziu suas largas sobrancelhas.

_Agora é só dizer a ela que minha punição por aprontar foi ter de fazer hora extra. –em um tom discreto, Heero murmurou, e não desviou a vista para o capitão.

_Oras, Yuy, sempre pensando em tudo. Espero que ela caia nessa. –Broden apenas sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça ao comentar, não quis demonstrar muito que gostara do estratagema.

_É fraca, mas serve.

O Pipa 4 retornou vinte e cinco minutos de pois. Assim que estacionou, os rapazes comandados por Mobley saltaram e foram se trocar, ansiosos em partir, despedindo-se de todos os colegas que encontraram pelo caminho. Hilde arrumou seu equipamento de volta no caminhão autoescada e entrou na sala comunal, louca por uma bebida gelada.

_O capitão pediu para ir vê-lo. –Heero, ainda preso ao sofá, avisou, monótono.

Ela assentiu, serelepe, abrindo a geladeira e procurando uma garrafa de refrigerante ou de água. Depois de se servir de um copo de Pepsi, foi de encontro ao capitão. E ao reaparecer na sala, vinha com o capitão, que reuniu todos e anunciou:

_A tenente Hilde Schbeiker vai servir como substituta do Maxwell até o fim da licença dele. Espero ver a cooperação de todos com as ordens dela.

Pit foi o primeiro a ir até Hilde, com a mão estendida:

_Prazer, eu sou o motorista da madame.

Ela sorriu, mesurando com a cabeça e apertando a mão dele. Bayani e Farnesi trocaram olhares de admiração e intriga, mas ninguém mais teve tempo de conversar, com o alarme soando bem naquele minuto:

_Escada 5, queda de andaime. Avenida Campos Elíseos, 1265.

Os rapazes correram em direção do caminhão, mas Hilde parou na frente de Heero, as mãos na cintura:

_O capitão me deu a notícia. Quer dizer que tem alguém de castigo essa noite?

Heero já estava de pé quando ela começou a falar com ele e deu de ombros. Ela tinha comprado o argumento, afinal de contas.

_É nossa primeira ocorrência juntos. Não me decepcione, tenente. –e ousou provocar, radiante e soberba, ao passo que os dois avançavam até o caminhão que Pit já acelerava.

_Sim, senhora. –manhoso, Heero respondeu, a face inexpressiva quase desdenhosa.

* * *

Boa-noite! Quase que não dei conta de aparecer aqui este mês!

Estou muito contente em apresentar a vocês o novo capítulo!

Me demorei mais do que quis, envolvida com um outro projeto que logo conhecerão e também com detalhes desse projeto.

Por favor, deixem suas preciosas reviews que muito me alegram! Quero saber tudo, opiniões, dúvidas, críticas, enfim!

Março está logo aí! Logo retorno! Mantendo firme a contagem de um capítulo por mês, desde a primeira publicação! S2

Beijos!

24.02.2018


	26. 26

**No último capítulo…**

Zechs leva Akane e Relena para visitar Duo. Primeiro, vão ao apartamento dele pegar roupas e depois ao hospital. Zechs está preocupado com a reação de Relena quanto a proposta de reencontrar Lohan, mas ela está decidida a aceitar o trabalho e assim descobrir se realmente já superou o relacionamento que tivera com o bailarino. No quarto de Duo, reencontram Decker, e ele mostra muito interesse em Relena, deixando com ela seu cartão de visitas antes de ir embora. Akane não aguenta mais encontrar Decker e Duo acha tudo um tanto divertido. Broden chama Heero e pede que ele fique além do seu horário para cuidar que Hilde seja aceita e respeitada pelos bombeiros do segundo turno. Apesar de achar desnecessário, Heero aceita. Quando o Pipa 4 é chamado para uma ocorrência, Heero faz Hilde ir junto como castigo por causa de um comentário dela. Logo depois que ela retorna da ocorrência, fica sabendo que Heero vai continuar cumprindo horário como punição por ter mandado ela na operação. Ao ser presentada a seus subordinados, o alarme soa e eles são mandados assim para fazer um resgate em altura.

 **26**

Heero assistiu Hilde subindo no caminhão pela porta do copiloto. Fazia muito tempo que não trabalhava sob o comando de alguém. Seria uma boa experiência recordar a situação de um subordinado, isto o ajudaria a refletir e se tornar um líder ainda melhor.

_O senhor por aqui? –Lech riu, arrumando o cabelo claro para trás antes de vestir o capacete, já sentado ao lado de Heero.

_Quer dizer que o bailarino vai nos emprestar o seu talento… –Bayani não esquecia a performance de Heero e Relena. As gargalhadas estrondaram no espaço limitado em que os bombeiros viajavam dentro do caminhão.

Hilde olhava para trás, assistindo Heero sofrer as brincadeiras, e Pit apenas sorria, sem tirar os olhos da pista.

_Aposto que Broden botou alguém pra ficar de olho na nossa nova patroa. –Toms foi mais malvado.

_Quem sabe o capitão não pediu para eu verificar outra pessoa? –e falando assim, displicente, Heero defendeu-se, sorrindo com algo de sinistro. Estava preparado para aquela bagunça toda.

_Se eu fosse você, tomaria mais cuidado agora, cara… –Victorious bateu nas costas de Toms, zombeteiro. O rapaz atacado mostrou uma careta implicante, mas não pôde fazer mais do que dar de ombros.

Parando em frente ao prédio assinalado pela ocorrência, todos desembarcaram e olharam para cima. Identificaram o andaime quebrado bem no meio e, pendurado, um pouco abaixo, a pessoa que o estivera ocupando até pouco tempo atrás.

Hilde mal podia enxergar o homem suspendido pelos cabos de segurança, tudo ocorrendo há quase 45 metros do chão, mas ela imaginava que este devia estar bastante fragilizado, mais a cada minuto que passava, requerendo da equipe de resgate a máxima urgência.

O andaime tinha sido instalado para a pintura de um gigantesco painel artístico ali, por isso, não havia nenhuma janela ou balcão naquela parede do prédio. O único modo de alcançarem a vítima era descendo por uma corda desde a laje, percorrendo uma altura de um pouco mais de 5 metros.

_Rapazes, teremos de subir até ao topo do prédio por dentro. Quero Lech, Bayani e Yuy comigo. Gracchus, Pit, posso deixar a _Magirus_ no comando de vocês?

_Sim, chefe.

_Ergam a escada no máximo da altura, vamos levar a vítima até vocês. Farnesi, quero você pronto para recebê-la. –a sorte que tinham era poderem fazer livre acesso aquele lado do prédio, que era voltado para a avenida. –Victorious, monitore todo mundo e Toms, sinalize a rua.

_Positivo. –os dois rapazes confirmaram em uníssono.

Terminando de dar as ordens, vendo todos preparados com as cordas, a tenente e sua pequena equipe correram para dentro do prédio. Chamaram o elevador e perderam um minuto inteiro e precioso esperando-o. Hilde olhava fixamente para o mostrador, feito assim pudesse forçar o transporte a andar mais rápido. Quando as portas abriram, eles ocuparam a cabine, Lech prontamente apertando o botão que os levaria à laje.

Em menos de dois minutos, alcançaram o décimo-oitavo andar e, dali, usaram a escada de serviço para acessar a laje, indo direto até a beirada onde o andaime tinha sido afixado. Hilde debruçou no parapeito e olhou para baixo, analisando a situação do mais perto possível.

_Chefe, como vai querer o sistema de cordas? –Bayani, que estava ao lado dela, indagou ao passo que ambos desencostavam da beirada do prédio.

Os bombeiros olharam em torno e, em um giro rápido, Hilde apontou sua escolha:

_Vamos usar aquela torre de ponto de ancoragem. –havia uma torre de ferro ali, sustentando algumas antenas, instalada em uma plataforma de concreto que dava a ela uma aparência de bastante resistência. O melhor de tudo era sua posição conveniente para direcionar a corda de descida, parecia até que fora colocada ali com aquilo em mente.

_Vamos fazer uma ancoragem simples, equalizada, nesses dois pés. –aproximando-se da torre, Hilde mostrou o que falava com gestos sempre muito assertivos, e a seu lado Lech já estava puxando as cordas da bolsa e tomando as ordens.

Com agilidade, ele e Heero montaram o sistema, até parecia que faziam aqueles nós todos os dias, tão bem-feitos surgiam em tão pouquíssimo tempo.

Hilde colocou o capacete de lado e prendeu a mola mosquetão em seu próprio _baudrier_ , avisando, assim, a voz vibrante e prática:

_Estou descendo. Fiquem de olho no andaime para mim, ok? –tratava o assunto com banalidade, como não podia deixar de ser. Não fora de caso pensado, mas sua disposição para a aventura causou uma ótima impressão nos rapazes. Por sua vez, Heero não se surpreendeu em nada com a atitude dela, na verdade, esta era no mínimo esperável, e deixava o capitão definitivamente sem motivos de se preocupar com ela na liderança do segundo turno. Hilde soube aproveitar a oportunidade e se impôs como a excelente bombeira que era.

Não havia, assim, qualquer razão para questionar a decisão dela. Bayani apenas testou a corda de descida com um puxão e, em seguida, Hilde saltou, descendo de pouco em pouco, o cabo tensionando só com o primeiro impulso. Lech ficou debruçado no parapeito, assistindo dali, trocando mensagens de rádio com Farnesi, que acompanhava o progresso da moça.

Hilde era leve e sua aterrisagem em uma das partes do andaime partido não causou qualquer oscilação nesse. Parando um instante, observou a curta distância que faltava cobrir até chegar à vítima. Tentava não dar muita importância para quão distante o chão parecia, captando-o por sua visão periférica, mas prendia-se no homem, mesmo que não conseguisse enxergá-lo muito bem. Contava com as orientações que recebia pelo canal aberto no rádio para seguir seu caminho.

Com mais um salto e um pouco de força, pulou o andaime. A estrutura, apesar de quebrada, tinha suas metades bem presas no prédio, sem oferecer riscos adicionais para atrapalhar seu resgate. Com mais dois saltos, ela alcançou a vítima, blocando sua posição. Comprovou o estado desacordado do rapaz, todo aquele tempo em que ele passara naquela posição, içado pelo próprio arnês, estava custando toda sua resistência. O caso era grave e o senso de urgência de Hilde só aumentava, forçando-a a agir o mais rápido possível.

Ligou suas cordas e depois criou o cordão umbilical, usando os mosquetões para poder colocar o _baudrier_ da vítima em sua linha de descida também. Conferiu todas as conexões e respirou fundo, jogando o olhar para cima e notando Lech vigiando-a.

Tinha chegado a hora e, por mais capacitada que fosse, era difícil manter-se indiferente agora. O desfecho daquele caso estava completamente em suas mãos e se algo desse errado, o resultado seria irreversível.

Entretanto, não poderia demorar-se mais. Os riscos que a vítima corria ali não permitiam hesitações. Cortou a corda de segurança do homem e sentiu um solavanco com a transferência de peso entre as cordas, mas a ancoragem aguentou firme, confiável. Depois de um suspiro de alívio, ela passou o rádio para Farnesi, sua voz séria evidenciando a tensão do momento:

_Tudo pronto? Estamos indo até você.

_Positivo, chefe, pode descer.

Desblocando sua corda, atenta a oscilação, sentindo o vento fustigando seu rosto, Hilde assentiu e desceu o mais suave possível. Mas não tinha percorrido nem um metro e percebeu algo prendendo o cabo, impedindo que chegasse até a _Magirus_. Por menor que fosse a distância faltante – um pouco menos que dois metros – ainda não conseguiria concluir o resgate. A escada estava longe demais para que simplesmente soltasse o homem.

Ela insistiu mais uma vez, puxando o cabo com alguma força. Nada.

_O que houve, tenente? –Lech indagou no rádio dela, ressabiado. Trocou olhares com Bayani, que estava cuidando da corda, controlando também a descida de Hilde.

_Estou presa. Minha corda deve ter se enroscado no andaime. Consegue ver alguma coisa?

_Só um momento, chefe. –dizendo assim, Lech chamou Bayani para segurá-lo ao passo que ele se debruçava mais para fora do parapeito. –Ah, droga, não consigo ver nada… –estreitava os olhos, fazia viseira com a mão, mas sua vista não conseguia focar.

_Aqui. –Heero lhe estendeu os binóculos que tirou de um dos bolsos.

Bayani teve tempo de mostrar uma divertida expressão de surpresa ante o item emprestado:

_E não é que é o Gato Félix? O que mais tem aí?

Heero meneou a cabeça, inexpressivo, e depois debruçou também para procurar o embaraço na corda.

_Ali, encontrei. –Lech falou, abafado, o ar preso no estômago esmagado no parapeito. –Parece que prendeu na madeira, chefe. –e no rádio, falou com Hilde outra vez.

_Precisamos soltar eles pra ontem. –Bayani comentou, Gracchus ia informando no rádio quanto tempo de ação tinha transcorrido e sabiam que a cada segundo o risco de perder a vítima aumentava drasticamente.

_Vou descer. –Heero recuperou seus binóculos e preparou as próprias cordas, prendendo-as ao sistema pronto. Colocou o capacete junto ao de Hilde e avançou até a beirada, calçando os pés na parede, e soltando a corda aos poucos.

O vento do final de tarde estava forte, assoviando em seus ouvidos. Ele olhou para baixo um instante, indo com bastante cautela.

_Segura as pontas, Schbeiker. –o rádio vibrou com a mensagem de Lech. –Yuy está indo até aí.

_Positivo.

Heero chegou ao andaime então. Freiando, para poder ficar suspenso, de mãos livres, tomou a corda de Hilde em suas mãos e com um movimento preciso e cuidadoso tirou-a do meio das tábuas onde acabara se prendendo. Para garantir que não ocorreria outra vez, ligou suas cordas e ficou ali, assistindo o cabo, mantendo-o longe das lascas e vãos.

_Tente agora, chefe. –e ele apertou o rádio e avisou, olhando para baixo.

O cabo começou a correr contra a palma de sua mão. Foi deslizando em um ritmo fluído e constante, conforme Hilde lá embaixo ia puxando e pedindo mais corda. Na laje, Bayani também ia controlando a passagem do cabo, livrando-o do atrito com a beira do parapeito.

Farnesi ergueu as mãos e segurou os dois pés do rapaz, dobrando as pernas dele, até que ele todo entrasse no cesto da _Magirus_. Soltando os mosquetões, manteve-o sentado ali, ao passo que o caminhão manobrou e baixou o cesto ao alcance dos paramédicos.

_Grande, chefe! –Lech comemorou, no rádio, ao passo que alguns aplaudiam, aqui e ali.

_Mandou muito bem! –Victorious também ofereceu seu elogio.

Hilde acenou com as duas mãos, sorridente:

_Parece que formamos uma excelente equipe, hein, rapazes?

E enquanto aguardava sua vez de descer, Heero chegou até ela, colocando-se ao alcance da escada também.

_Que tal meu desempenho, Yuy? –ela indagou, provocando, evidentemente orgulhosa de si mesma.

_Exatamente como esperado.

_Por que tem que ser tão difícil de agradar? –ela choramingou, frustrada, fazendo uma careta bem-humorada.

_Nunca duvidei de que se sairia bem, Schbeiker. –e ronronou, paciente, mas monocórdio, concedendo a ela um pouco da aprovação que ela pedia.

_Mas parece que alguém duvidou. –ela abespinhou, fingindo exaspero.

Heero não alterou a expressão com a declaração astuta dela, mas seus olhos perderam um pouco a profundidade. Ele sempre soube que ela era esperta demais para cair naquela pegadinha:

_Não tem nada a ver com você.

_Tudo bem, eu sei entender.

_Mas não tem motivo para ficar relaxada.

_Como assim?

_Essa sua grande estreia elevou o nível de exigência que tínhamos para você. –e com o retorno do cesto, ele gesticulou para que ela fosse primeiro.

_O quê? –ela reclamou, irritada, mas rindo. –E eu pensando em te agradecer…

_Não tem por que. –e subiu na escada também, respondendo com gravidade.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, inconformada com a excentricidade dele, mas riu. Era a melhor opção.

De volta ao chão, Hilde olhou para o alto, analisando o ponto onde estivera pendurada. Por mais que na hora não levasse em consideração o quanto estava exposta, dava frio na barriga apenas tentar observar a situação de fora.

_A operação levou trinta minutos, desde que entraram no prédio até você voltar ao chão, chefe. –Gracchus explicou ao reencontrá-la.

Ela gostou do tempo, assentindo, mas não teve oportunidade para descansar, logo sendo abordada pelo responsável do prédio, policiais e repórteres, que chegaram no meio da ação. Heero também recebeu a atenção dos repórteres, mas como sempre, ele se esquivou das perguntas com sobriedade, se afastando em direção do caminhão. Lech já estava ali e entregou-lhe seu capacete.

Hilde prestou atenção à atitude de Heero e também decidiu despedir a jornalista que falava com ela:

_Agradeço a todos pela cooperação, e principalmente a equipe do Escada 5.

Foram precisos quinze minutos para ela lidar com todas essas questões e encerrarem os trabalhos, mas estavam todos animados dentro do caminhão no caminho de volta, conversando sobre o ocorrido na empolgação toda que era comum entre o segundo turno.

_E aí, Gato Felix, será que tem algo de comer aí? –Bayani acotovelou Heero, mais por chacota sem motivo.

Com um franzido de sobrancelha e um retorcer de lábios, Heero tateou um pouco seus bolsos até que tirou uma barrinha de proteína e entregou para ele. Não precisou produzir uma palavra sequer para desbancar a gozação, eficiente.

Farnesi se assustou, arregalando os olhos castanhos, escandaloso:

_ Ô, louco! Não é que tinha mesmo? –com brusquidão, jogou o ombro em cima de Bayani para conferir a embalagem. –Daquelas importadas ainda!

Houve muitas gargalhadas, como não podia deixar de ser.

_Hum, é de chocolate! –Bayani mordeu e avisou, fazendo inveja.

_Serviço completo, esse Yuy!

_Não é à toa que é o melhor…

_Que raiva, Heero, você está fazendo mais sucesso com o time do que eu! –Hilde reclamou, entrando na bagunça. –Não pode isso!

E iam assim, brincando como velhos amigos, e era Hilde quem ria mais que todos, se sentindo muito bem-vinda.

_Escada 5, na escuta? –o rádio surpreendeu a todos.

_Prossiga, Central.

_Resgate em elevador, Rua Maestro Grigor Fonze, número 1574. –a atendente coordenou.

_Positivo, estamos a caminho. –e confirmando o recebimento da ordem, Hilde assistiu Pit alterar a rota.

Aquele turno já estava se mostrando bastante movimentado, do jeito que Hilde gostava. E era apenas o primeiro dia.

::::::::

_Vamos sair para comer. –Akane colocou o celular no bolso do agasalho outra vez.

Relena olhou para ela com alguma surpresa no olhar por causa da decisão abrupta. Já estavam na porta de saída do hospital e havia anoitecido.

_Tint disse para escolhermos um lugar para nos encontrar. Daniil também vai. –Akane prosseguiu, correspondendo o interesse da amiga.

_Sabe, boa ideia. Estou cansada demais para cozinhar e lavar louça ainda hoje.

_Onde quer ir?

_Vamos no Primavera Plaza aqui perto, não sei o que estou com vontade de comer.

Zechs estava dentro do carro, entretido com o celular, mas as percebeu chegar pelo som de sua conversa e destravou as portas.

_Só sei que hoje a gente merece uma sobremesa reforçada! –Ane considerou com uma voz cheia de travessura.

As duas se ajeitaram e passaram os cintos, mas nada de Zechs partir. Ele parecia estar estudando algo muito difícil, que exigia toda sua atenção.

_É brincadeira… –e enfim ele resmungou, rindo irritado. –Dê só uma olhada nisso, Lena…

_O quê? –atrás, Ane indagou, sem saber se devia ficar preocupada, franzindo forte suas sobrancelhas laranjas com suspeita. Soltou-se e avançou até o espaço entre os bancos da frente, pescoceando a tela do celular que Zechs entregou para a irmã.

O vídeo foi retornado ao ponto de início e o volume do som ajustado no máximo. O jornalista anunciou a notícia com seu tom assertivo e que aumenta a gravidade de tudo:

_Tensão nas alturas: um acidente com um andaime colocou em risco a vida de um artista que pintava um mural em um prédio na zona central. A reportagem vocês veem agora.

Relena ergueu as sobrancelhas com a introdução, roubou um olhar de esgueira de Zechs e seguiu assistindo. Akane entrara em silêncio analítico, se espremendo pra enxergar.

_O pintor caiu quando seu andaime se partiu ao meio na tarde de hoje. O corpo de bombeiros foi acionado por um homem no prédio do lado oposto da Avenida Campos Elíseos. –enquanto a voz de timbre único – severo – explicava, as imagens do andaime quebrado e do pintor pendurado, sacudindo-se um pouco, ia correndo, uma gravação amadora. Então, a narração se silenciou um instante ao passo que exibia a descida de rapel do socorrista.

_Esse não é o Heero. –Akane logo ronronou.

_Fique vendo. –Zechs replicou, ainda com um jeito incrédulo e engraçado.

Obedeceram.

O jornalista prosseguiu:

_A situação se tornou um resgate delicado. O bombeiro passou a vítima para sua própria corda, mas ao prosseguir a descida até a escada que esperava para pegá-los, ficou com seu cabo preso no andaime. Momentos de apreensão. Outro bombeiro desce para livrar a corda de seu colega que enfim consegue terminar o salvamento.

A imagem de repente sofreu o mais conveniente dos zooms naquele momento, fechando no nome estampado na jaqueta de aproximação do segundo bombeiro: "YUY".

_Heero! –Relena levou a mão livre ao peito, inclinando a cabeça para mais perto da tela, acompanhando ele descer, soltar o cabo do colega e depois também ir até a escada.

_Deixa eu ver, Lena! –Akane reclamou, perdendo todo seu campo de visão.

_Mas não é um insuportável? Sempre que eu estou na cidade o Heero tem que bancar o herói! –Zechs resmungou, achando graça.

_Mas o que é isso, Zechs? –Ane começou a provocá-lo, já que não conseguia mais assistir nada mesmo.

_Estou ofendido! –Zechs pensava que era óbvia a resposta.

_E o você que tem a ver com isso? –Ane gargalhou, confusa.

_Heero está acabando com a nossa imagem. –ele rosnou. –Ele é bom demais para ser verdade.

Akane estalou a língua, revirando os olhos e caindo no banco lá trás, o rosto com uma expressão divertida, apesar de impaciente.

_É meu irmão, queria mais o quê?

Vidrada, Relena terminou de assistir o vídeo. Seu silêncio seguiu pesado, então.

_Lena, está tudo bem? –Akane investigou, olhando o rosto na amiga refletido no retrovisor.

Relena virou para trás, para comentar com Ane:

_Eu nunca tinha visto algo assim… e pensar que era o Heero ali… –sua voz veio baixa e pensativa.

_É incrível, não é? –Ane respondeu aproveitando para dar mais uma alfinetadinha em Zechs. Ele revirou os olhos, sacudindo a cabeça com desprezo.

_E um pouco assustador, também. –seu olhar perdeu um pouco a direção então.

_Também. –sem tirar a razão de Relena, Akane achou por bem reforçar, embora mantivera o timbre leve, mostrando um sorriso despretensioso. O celular apitou em seu bolso, pedindo sua atenção. –Mas para eles, é só mais um dia normal no trabalho. –e explicando assim, leu a mensagem e começou a responder.

Assentindo, Relena sorriu também, ajeitando-se no banco outra vez. Teve vontade de assistir a filmagem de novo. Mesmo se não fosse Heero ali, já seria uma imagem impressionante, mas o fato de ele fazer parte daquela operação a tornava especial para Relena. Vê-lo trabalhar pareceu colocá-la ainda mais próxima dele, tornando-o ainda mais real para si. Percebeu uma perspectiva nova da pessoa que estava conhecendo, uma surpresa maravilhosa.

_Zechs, você tem toda razão. –e ela murmurou então, apagando a tela do aparelho e devolvendo-o ao irmão. –Heero é bom demais para ser verdade. –a voz se ergueu, sonhadora, e de repente ela entendeu que sensação diferente era aquela que aquecia seu peito e acelerava seu coração.

_Que seja, que seja… –à contra gosto, Zechs resmungou. Depois deu um sorrisinho que passou despercebido dela, aliviado em vê-la tão feliz.

_Olha, a Tint está indo lá pro shopping já. Vamos? –Akane avisou, sem interromper sua digitação intensa.

_Ir para o shopping? –e Zechs já estava manobrando o carro para saírem.

_Para jantarmos.

Relena não acompanhava o diálogo deles. Puxara seu celular da bolsa e mandava uma mensagem para Heero:

"Acabei de ver as notícias. Bom trabalho. Estou muito orgulhosa de você." –sorria o tempo inteiro em que escrevia. –"Te amo. Beijos."

::::::::

_Mensagem da madame?

Essa pergunta foi a evidência de que sua expressão o havia traído. Ele tentou relaxar os músculos do rosto, mas estava difícil conter a vontade de sorrir. Erguendo a vista de seu celular com um movimento ágil dos olhos, Heero mirou Victorious, que estava ali também diante da bancada com as garrafas térmicas.

Ainda bem que fora ele a flagrá-lo, já que era quem mais sabia se comportar entre os integrantes do segundo turno. Sua única reação foi esperar uma resposta, exibindo um olhar inócuo, uma sobrancelha curvada e um sorriso divertido, mas não zombeteiro.

_A gente se divertiu sábado, não foi? –e ele mesmo continuou o assunto, enchendo seu copo com o café mais uma vez, ciente de que Heero não iria falar nada. Ao menos, tentara.

Fazia uns dez minutos que tinham voltado ao batalhão depois de resolverem o caso do elevador, e Heero só foi lembrar-se de checar o celular quando viu Victorious fazer o mesmo. Foi então que viu a mensagem de Relena. As notícias realmente corriam rápidas.

_Ainda estou na esperança da Lya me ligar… –com um suspirou, Victorious mencionou mais, a esmo.

Heero não conseguia se concentrar na conversa. Ainda bem que Victorious não fez questão de continuarem o assunto, mas saiu com o copo de café em uma mão e o celular na outra, distraído demais com sua partida de _Questmonster_.

Indo para a direção contrária a do amigo, Heero acabou chegando ao vestiário. Sentou no banco e apertou o botão que iniciaria uma ligação com Relena.

Tocou várias vezes, mas ela não atendeu.

Com um suspiro, encerrou a chamada e releu a mensagem.

Quem diria ser capaz de experimentar tanto conforto com um elogio! Tinha certeza que acontecia assim por causa da origem da frase. Já ouvira seu pai, Esther e Ane falando aquilo para ele, mas como era Relena quem dizia dessa vez, sentia-se sobrecarregado. Não de um modo ruim. Nunca de um modo ruim. Porque cada instante com Relena sempre fazia com que ele quisesse ser melhor. E sempre sentia que esse esforço valia a pena. Quando era para Relena, qualquer sacrifício era fácil.

Enfim sorriu um sorriso simples que resgatava a imagem de menino:

"Muito obrigado, meu amor." –digitou e enviou. Não sabia se devia ter se delongado mais, apenas escreveu o que lhe veio de primeira, de mais sincero. Encarou a tela ainda por mais um instante comprido, vendo se a inspiração ia bater para uma segunda frase. Entretanto, apenas seguiu sorrindo, pensativo, os olhos tímidos e enternecidos, agindo feito estivesse debaixo da vigia cintilante dela.

Respirando fundo, Heero aproveitou o instante de sossego e depois retornou para a sala comunal.

_Yuy, venha aqui. –Broden apareceu no corredor e, parando ali com o rapaz, baixou a voz para interrogar. –Como foi?

_Muito tranquilo.

_Todos se comportaram?

_Não. Mas ela está se sentindo em casa.

Broden riu, era tudo um tanto contraditório na frase de Heero, mas entendia o que ele quis dizer.

_Ótimo. Então você pode ir.

_Sim, senhor.

Assim, Heero foi procurar Hilde. Ela estava em sua mesa, cuidando dos documentos das duas ocorrências. Erguendo os olhos para ele, sorriu com uma graça infantil:

_Escrevi o relatório do acidente com o andaime. Quer dar uma olhada?

Com um movimento da mão, ele aceitou e pediu o papel. Leu rápido, passando a visita com facilidade, e depois devolveu para ela.

_Bom. –e tal julgamento vindo dele significava muito. Heero não menosprezava as palavras. Ela sorriu mais, guardando a folha outra vez. Brincou um pouco com a caneta e comentou:

_Os rapazes estavam falando que nosso quartel entrou para a Batalha dos Distintivos…

Ele assentiu, inexpressivo, comentando somente:

_Foi de última hora. –e não era um detalhe que o agradava.

Controlando o risinho, pouco chocada com a falta de ânimo do colega, e Hilde pediu:

_Ainda dá tempo de eu participar?

_Claro. Nem marcaram a reunião para resolvermos os detalhes ainda… –mais um ponto que o desagradava. E enquadrando bem o rosto dela com seu olhar mais analítico, Heero teve uma ideia. –Você não quer cuidar disso?

_Como sua assistente pessoal? –riu, gracejando do ar pomposo dele.

_Não, como a responsável pela equipe.

_Sério? Puxa, eu quero sim!

_Vou avisar o Declan.

_Obrigada!

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, dispensado a necessidade de gratidão. Era ele quem devia agradecer por ter uma coisa a menos para cuidar.

_Estou indo para casa. –e avisou abruptamente. Este tinha sido seu objetivo em ir até ali, de fato.

_Está certo. Até amanhã, Yuy. –e, levada ainda pela animação da nova tarefa, ela acenou, voltando a debruçar-se no segundo relatório que redigia.

Saindo dali, Heero passou no almoxarifado e pegou a camiseta do Escada 5 que Relena havia pedido. Depois, voltou ao vestiário e tomou uma ducha rápida. O dia tinha sido muito quente e as duas últimas ocorrências exigiram muito de todos, era melhor se trocar antes de ver Relena ao invés de ir do jeito que estava, com o suor do dia inteiro no corpo.

Vestiu a muda de roupa civil que sempre trazia e checou o celular. Ela ainda não tinha visualizado a mensagem. Deliberou se iria tentar ligar de novo e avisar que estava indo para o apartamento, mas como o relógio marcava oito horas, e ela disse estar cansada, resolveu ser mais sensato e comer algo rápido antes de vê-la. Se chegasse lá sem jantar, certamente ela iria querer preparar algo para ele, e sua última intenção era dar trabalho. Por isso, decidiu passar no Shopping Primavera Plaza tomar um lanche.

Ao entrar no estacionamento do centro comercial, Heero teve dificuldades para encontrar uma vaga. O local estava inesperadamente cheio para uma segunda-feira. Ele quase desistiu, mas por sorte se deparou com um utilitário que estava de saída, liberando sua vaga.

Ao chegar à praça de alimentação, entrou direto na fila do Burger King, com o pedido já em mente, e, parando ali, sentiu o cansaço pesar. Não era porque estava acostumado com o ritmo pesado de trabalho que seu corpo não dava falta das horas acumuladas de sono perdido.

Enquanto comia, meditava. Olhava as pessoas indo e vindo, o salão tomado pelo burburinho das conversas. Deixa a vista ir de uma mesa a outra, discreto, refletindo que cada um ali tinha uma rotina própria, um problema que enfrentava, um motivo para se alegrar.

Às vezes se flagrava estranhando aquela capacidade humana de conviver com estranhos que, ao mesmo tempo, tinham tanto em comum entre si. Tantas histórias paralelas, algumas fadadas a, de fato, jamais se encontrarem. Entretanto, ali, se reuniam, e ele podia vislumbrar algo de cada uma.

A mãe alimentando o bebê no carrinho, o casal de namorados que discutia, as adolescentes rindo em bando, o rapaz de fones de ouvido trabalhando no laptop, o gerente de uma loja fazendo entrevista com um prospectivo funcionário. Tudo acontecendo no mesmo contexto.

Houve um tempo em que considerar tudo isso o fazia um tanto solitário. Não agora. Somente se via intrigado, curioso. Era satisfatório pensar que havia vida em todo o lugar. E que ele fazia parte daquilo.

Levou a bandeja até a lixeira mais próxima, aguardando um instante sua vez. Descobriu que aquele dia era a estreia especial do aguardado último episódio de uma franquia cinematográfica, por isso toda aquela movimentação. A sessão seria as nove e quinze e todo mundo devia ter resolvido jantar antes do filme.

Havia um pôster gigante ali próximo e todo mundo parava para tirar fotos, querendo ficar perto de seu personagem favorito, atrapalhando o caminho de quem não viera para o evento. Heero apenas esperava que a administração do shopping tivesse tomado as providências necessárias, aumentando o número de bombeiros civis para aquela noite.

Por mais que Heero prestasse atenção para não se esbarrar com ninguém, quando estava quase saindo do centro do tumulto, foi atropelado por uma garotinha, que cruzou sua frente como um raio cor-de-rosa, soltando um gritinho de alegria:

_Olha, papai!

_Fabi, cuidado! –o homem passou por Heero, pedindo desculpas com um gesto, e se juntou a menina.

Obrigado a parar, Heero olhou a direção que a menina tomou e encontrou a vitrine do pet shop. Havia dois filhotes de Labrador usando as roupinhas dos super-heróis do filme, os rabinhos agitados no ar, curtindo a atenção do grupo que se formava diante deles para apreciar sua fofura.

Heero desviou seus passos para lá também, sem resistir, assistindo os cachorrinhos por cima da cabeça das crianças por um instante. Depois, olhando para o lado, em uma repartição grande mais abaixo, achou um filhote de Husky sentado, estudando-o. Sua feição era séria e concentrada, mais muito dócil e curiosa, as orelhas em pé. Com um movimento tenso nos lábios, Heero esboçou um sorriso para ele e viu seu rabo se abanar.

Levando a vista para o relógio, Heero verificou se não estava ficando muito tarde. Não queria atrapalhar o descanso de Relena, assim precisava se apressar. Checou o celular, mas ela ainda não tinha visualizado a mensagem, o que o deixou um pouco preocupado.

Começou a caminhar para longe da loja e, lançando um último olhar para o cachorro, viu que ele estava seguindo-o dentro de seu viveiro, como se quisesse ir embora com ele. Voltou até o vidro, assim, parando em frente ao Husky, guardando o celular e colocando as mãos nos bolsos do jeans. O cachorro ergueu-se, pondo as patinhas dianteiras no vidro e o focinho para o alto, deixando a língua para fora, e latiu chamando Heero.

Com um meneio de cabeça, Heero sorriu um pouco mais, agachando-se para olhar o cachorrinho nos olhos azuis cristalinos. Ele tinha uma pelagem castanha e branca, tão felpuda que lembrava um bichinho de pelúcia.

_Olá, amigão… –ele murmurou, colocando a mão no vidro também, vendo o filhote trazer seu nariz preto mais perto.

Ah, se não morasse em um apartamento…, Heero se deixou pensar, sorrindo discreto, cheio de carinho no olhar. O Husky ficou nas quatro patinhas e desceu um pouco a cabeça, provocando Heero para brincar. Fez isso algumas vezes, soltando latidinhos, e por fim voltou a se espichar no vidro, a língua pendendo para fora da boca sorridente.

_Você é bem animado, não é?

O problema, entretanto, não seria só o espaço. Heero sabia que provavelmente não teria o tempo necessário para dedicar à mascote, com o estilo de vida agitado e incerto que levava. O animal precisava de um dono que realmente pudesse dar-lhe uma vida boa. Heero torcia para que isso acontecesse, e pelo modo como o cachorro era charmoso, não demoraria muito.

Colocou a mão no vidro uma última vez e o Husky colocou a patinha no mesmo lugar, o rabo sacudindo alto e rápido, sem parar. A garotinha que atropelara Heero de repente se agachou ao lado dele:

_Que lindo!

Heero olhou para ela com um sorriso:

_É mesmo. –concordou, solene demais para a situação, a voz flutuando com um fundo de meiguice.

O filhote gravitou até a garotinha, interessado, a testa pareceu até se franzir, e colou o nariz no vidro quando ela ergueu a mão até ele. Ela ria, contente, e Heero seguiu ali, fascinado com o modo esperto que o cachorro tentava interagir. Pôs-se de pé assim, cruzando os braços com um suspiro, admirando o filhote um segundo mais antes de partir, quando ouviu uma risada calorosa. Podia jurar que era Relena ali consigo, gargalhando do seu jeito doce e encantado. Por isso, acabou olhando para seu lado.

E ali estava ela.

* * *

Boa-noite!

A autora está aqui!

A honestidade me impede de dizer que foi fácil escrever isso aqui, viu? Ô louco! Capítulo complicado de montar!

Estou contente de no final, tudo ter dado certo. Parece ridícula a quantidade de trabalho por trás dessas 5000 palavras, preciso descobrir um modo mais fácil de trabalhar, mas se isso significa trazer para vocês um capítulo de qualidade, divertido, interessante para alegrar o dia de vocês, todo sacrifício é válido! Porque essa é minha missão! ;)

Espero que tenham gostado!

Eu me diverti muito, apesar do trabalho árduo.

Quero agradecer com carinho todo mundo que me apoiou, me ajudou, a Jessy, a Lica e a Suss. Quero agradecer de coração todo mundo que lê, que comenta e acompanha!

Deixem seus reviews, fiquem à vontade para dar opiniões, críticas e seus pontos de vista! Gosto muito de saber tudo!

Até Abril!

Beijos e abraços!

30.03.2018


	27. 27

**No último capítulo…**

Heero acaba acompanhando Hilde na primeira ocorrência na liderança dela. Um resgate arriscado os espera, em altura. Um pintor caiu do andaime em que pintava um mural. Durante a descida de Hilde para buscá-lo, a corda dela fica enroscada e Heero então precisa descer para soltá-la. Ao sair do hospital, depois de visitar Duo, Akane agita para irem comer fora. Zechs mostra para ela e Relena o vídeo da ocorrência que Heero atendeu aquela tarde. Depois de terminarem o trabalho, Heero conversa com o capitão Broden e consegue permissão para ir para casa. Decide ir visitar Relena, mas antes, pára no shopping para jantar. Se deparando com um husky na vitrine do pet shop, brinca um pouco com ele pelo vidro, e quando resolve ir embora, encontra Relena parada a seu lado.

::::::::

 **27**

As filas estavam longas naquele fim de tarde de segunda-feira, tudo por causa da estreia do mais novo filme de super-heróis. Mesmo assim, comeram bem e conseguiram uma mesa que coubesse todos.

_Qual é o seu preferido? –Ane indagou, mastigando. Sentaram diante de um enorme cartaz, obrigados a analisá-lo.

Relena olhava a imagem fixamente, com jeito de quem deliberava, e Tint estalou os lábios:

_Escolher por que, tem um para cada dia da semana…

_Não é isso que quero dizer! –Akane riu, exagerada, e fez questão de esclarecer, provocando a amiga. E seguiu falando de quem gostava mais e por que. Relena ria das duas, achando-a impossíveis. Zechs e Daniil ao lado conversavam sobre esporte, política e economia, como dois participantes de um clube de cavalheiros, muito embora estivessem no meio da praça de alimentação comum, debruçados sobre os copos de refrigerante do McDonald's. Todo mundo saiu da dieta aquela noite.

_Vamos embora? –Daniil murmurou quando o assunto de repente morreu.

_Preciso comprar comida para a Allegra.

_Então vamos ao pet shop perto da saída. –Relena propôs, para aproveitar que estavam ali.

Ergueram-se todos e carregaram suas bandejas até o lixo e foram caminhando devagar pelos corredores, Daniil e Tint na frente, com Ane revezando um pouco entre eles e Zechs e Relena, que vinham logo atrás.

_Toda essa gordura saturada vai me dar pesadelos hoje… –Zechs brincou, suspirando arrependido.

_Até parece que a Zenia não está mandando preparar tudo o que você gosta lá em casa… –Relena não perdoou.

_Não posso partir o coração dela. Ela pensa em tudo com tanto carinho.

_É pecado desperdiçar comida feita com amor. –Ane proferiu o adágio, a voz inflexível indicando que levava a sério o que dizia.

_Alguém que me entende…

_Bobo…

Riram os três da conversa fiada.

_O que a Mashkina queria contigo? –Tint olhou Ane sobre o ombro e indagou enquanto paravam na frente de uma vitrine por um instante.

_Então… –Ane levou as pontas dos dedos aos lábios, pensativa. –Eu estou num pacto de silêncio com a Lena aqui, só conto se ela contar…

_Oras, contar o quê? –Tint brecou, gesticulando grande, encarando as duas amigas. E quando seus olhos azuis caíram em Zechs, entendeu tudo. –Verdade! –deixando Daniil de lado, correu em Relena e agarrou pelo braço. Lançou uma olhadela feia para Zechs e fingiu falar de um jeito segredista. –O que Zechs queria?

Ele riu e sacudiu a cabeça, revirando os olhos:

_Negócios de família. –falou com ar ofendido, como se fosse um disparate ela se intrometer.

_Interessante… Desistiu da Suicinha, foi isso? –coçando o queixo, ela voltou-se para ele e tomou seu braço também, de modo que terminou enganchada nos dois.

_Não. Nunca. –ele desmanchou a seriedade para responder, radiante.

_Que pena… –Tint careteou.

_Mas Tint… –Relena reclamou então.

Tint apenas ergueu uma mão em rejeição da censura. Estavam todos rindo, ao mesmo tempo.

Nem perceberam que tinham chegado ao pet shop, havia tamanha aglomeração na vitrine que já iam passando reto. Conseguindo roubar um relance do que tanto atraía a atenção das pessoas, Tint avisou:

_Ai, que coisinhas mais lindas! –e, soltando-se de Relena, apontou dois filhotes vestidos com roupinhas de super-herói. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, divertida, o que não inventavam hoje em dia? –E olha o husky ali, Lena! Não é a cara do Heero? –falando assim, empolgada, riu e só então soltou Zechs, correndo até o vidro e agachando na frente do cãozinho, que deitado, apenas levantou a cabeça e mexeu as orelhas um segundo.

Relena deu uma gargalhada alta e maravilhada, se vendo obrigada a concordar com a percepção aguçada de Tint. O cachorrinho tinha olhos azuis centrados, um pouco entediados, e uma pelagem castanha que combinava com a cor dos cabelos de Heero. Meneando a cabeça, encantada, imitou a amiga e, quando abaixou, o husky ficou de pé, espreguiçou e bocejou, desenrolando a língua, pronto para receber a atenção dela.

_Que fofura… –Relena murmurou, um sorriso enorme nos lábios e os olhos brilhando. Colocou a mão na vitrine devagar e aproximou mais o rosto do vidro. O filhote veio até as duas e ficou de pé na frente de Relena, como se quisesse encostar seu narizinho no dela.

_Que barriguinha mais linda! –Tint deu um gritinho.

O Husky voltou a sentar e, com sua feição séria e alerta, ficou assistindo-as conversar e brincar com ele. Tint fez um vídeo curto até, postando na sua _Story_ do Instagram. Depois, com o coração praticamente partido pela ideia de que jamais poderiam comprá-lo, as garotas se ergueram e entraram na loja.

Distraíram-se escolhendo petiscos, Zechs mostrou um brinquedinho para duas, perguntando-se se Allegra iria gostar.

_Ué…? –Tint olhou por cima do ombro então. –Cadê o Danny e a Ane?

Relena franziu a sobrancelha:

_Eu podia jurar que eles estavam atrás de nós! Você não viu eles, Zechs?

_Não. Também pensei que estavam com a gente…

_Bem que estranhei a Ane não fazer nenhum escândalo com os filhotinhos… o que será que aconteceu? Nos perderam? –e encafifada, Tint puxou o celular para telefonar para Daniil.

Relena se afastou para procurá-los. Talvez eles somente estivessem em outro corredor da loja. Até o pet shop estava cheio, os filhotinhos fantasiados realmente chamaram a atenção esperada. Sorriu sozinha, lembrando-se do husky, e sem perceber, já tinha investigado a loja toda e chegado à porta de saída.

Com um suspiro, levou as mãos à cintura, a pose de bailarina surgindo sem esforço. Estranho… onde teriam ido parar os dois? Quando ia voltar até Tint, com nada além de confusão para oferecer, divisou um vulto na multidão que seu coração reconheceria mesmo se ela estivesse de olhos fechados. Coisa de apaixonado: ela sabia pelo jeito que o peito disparava, até o ambiente ficava diferente quando ele estava presente.

Esgueirou-se um pouco para fora e ficou espiando, rindo baixinho, roubando relances do que ele iria fazer, gingando com a cabeça para poder vê-lo entre as pessoas que não paravam no lugar. Distinguiu bem ele parado diante dos labradores, assistindo-os com atenção, uma feição que ela julgava relaxada. Depois, perdeu-o um segundo, até ele reaparecer alguns passos a distância, como se esboçasse partir.

Relena deu um passo para ir atrás dele, mas ele deu meia-volta, mudando de ideia, e ela se escondeu atrás de um homem, por pouco não sendo descoberta. Suspirou de alívio e tomou a posição anterior, de onde teve uma visão privilegiada de Heero agachado diante do pequeno husky.

Aos poucos ela chegou mais perto do rapaz, a ponto de parar ao lado dele. Sabia que ele não ia estranhar pelo grande número de pessoas em redor. De fato, ele estava distraído demais com o filhote para notá-la. Ela não sabia o que assistia – o filhote pedindo a atenção de Heero, colocando as patinhas no vidro, ou o próprio Heero, que exibia discreta meiguice naquele sorriso que o rejuvenescia uns quinze anos. Ela sorria, contagiada, tentada a agachar-se com ele. Entretanto, flagrar Heero em um momento tão espontâneo assim era uma oportunidade rara demais para desperdiçar.

Sempre enxergou a bondade e o carinho que existia nele, mas vê-lo demonstrar toda aquela doçura só fazia ela se apaixonar ainda mais por ele. Maravilhada, comovida, dava-se conte de como é diferente quando vemos alguém conhecido interagindo com outros, alheio a nossa presença. Neste instante é que provamos se o que sabemos da pessoa é verdade. Ela não se desapontava e, pela segunda vez naquele dia, que conhecia um lado novo dele, um que ela somente tinha imaginado.

Heero admirou o cachorrinho por quase cinco minutos. Ela viu quando ele hesitou, ficando sério e preocupado de repente. Analítico como era, com certeza estava considerando os prós e contras de levar o animal para casa. Pela forma que ele baixou a cabeça e tocou o vidro, Relena soube a decisão dele. Sorria, transbordando de amor e desvelo. Seu coração batia, aquecido, sem qualquer peso ou preocupação.

Ele parou a seu lado quando ergueu do chão e nem percebeu. Ela riu então, olhando para o rosto dele, divertindo-se demais com sua espionagem.

Heero empertigou-se por um segundo, intrigado com aquela deliciosa risada, e virando-se para a direita encontrou o sorriso luminoso de Relena vigiando-o, na mais deliciosa das coincidências.

Apesar de ele ter desconfiado inexplicavelmente que a acharia ali, surpreendeu-se mesmo assim. Assistiu ela respirar fundo em expectativa, sem desmanchar o sorriso, corada de felicidade.

_Relena… –ele pronunciou baixinho, como se nem todo mundo fosse digno de ouvir aquele nome. Os olhos sorriam com muita força, e toda a postura dele relaxou ao passo que um sorriso leve de canto se abriu nos lábios dele.

Agora, aquele sorriso de encanto ela conhecia bem: era tímido e intenso ao mesmo tempo e falava de muita gratidão e admiração.

_Boa-noite, meu amor. –e solfejando assim, baixinho também, tomou outro fôlego e ergueu os braços para enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço.

Em questão de segundos, Heero tinha abraçado a cintura dela, cobrindo os lábios da moça com um beijo macio e delicioso, suficiente para um cumprimento, mas de nada servindo para saciá-los.

_Que surpresa te ver… –encerraram o beijo e Relena soltou-o lentamente.

_Boa? –a voz soou quase brincalhona, embora as feições seguissem graves.

_Maravilhosa! Pode fazer sempre! –riu e, tomando a mão dele com a sua, o levou para o interior do pet shop. –Estava esperando você ligar…

_Te mandei uma mensagem…

_Sério? Não vi, desculpa…

_Não era nada demais. –sorriu, tranquilo, lembrando-se do elogio que ela havia feito. –Já ia te ligar… Vim aqui só comer alguma coisa e estava indo embora, mas acabei me distraindo aqui. –ele foi explicando, de início, muito sério, até admitir que fora seduzido pela fofura dos cãezinhos.

Ela riu, animada:

_Ai, Heero estou apaixonada por aquele husky… –e confessou, com voz chorosa, mas empolgada.

Não tinha como ele censurá-la. Apenas estalou os lábios e manteve silêncio. Ao mesmo tempo, ela puxou o celular do bolso da blusa e leu a mensagem, enquanto paravam ao lado de Tint, na fila do caixa.

_Pensei que agora tinha perdido você também! O que está acontecendo hoje? –ela bufou, ajeitando os pacotes de ração no braço. Heero, notando a dificuldade dela em equilibrar os pacotes e as latinhas, tirou tudo da mão dela. –Ah, meu herói! –mostrou-se agradecida e jocosa, só então percebendo o rapaz ali. –Como foi que chegou aqui, tenente? –por isso, a bailarina alardeou, o timbre suspeitoso de um detetive.

_Fui procurar a Ane e o Danny e acabei achando o Heero, acredita? –Relena explicou à toa, falando lentamente porque dividia sua atenção com o que lia no WhatsApp.

_Vocês não combinaram?

_Não. –Heero respondeu, mais definitivo impossível.

_Gente, quer prova maior que o destino está a favor de vocês?

_Que bobagem, Tint… –Relena riu.

_Bobagem nada!

_E cadê o Zechs?

_Ah, foi buscar mais um saco de areia para mim… Resolvi aproveitar, precisa ver como os preços estão ótimos.

_Isso mesmo, se vai ficar hospedado em casa, tem que trabalhar.

_E o serviço de Uber não basta? –Zechs chegou a tempo de ouvir a irmã e defender-se.

Relena deliberou, erguendo os olhos do celular, mas só moveu a cabeça de uma forma dúbia.

_Que nada, eu estou cercada de cavalheiros. Posso me acostumar com isso… –Tint fez menção a como de repente tanto Heero e Zechs estavam a seu serviço.

Enfim, todos riram, menos Heero, que apesar de deixar um sorrisinho surgir, baixou as sobrancelhas, preocupado com o que ela falava.

_É que fomos muito bem criados. –Zechs explicou, por algum motivo cheio de si. –Não é, Heero? –e incluiu o rapaz como forma de cumprimentá-lo.

Heero mesurou com a cabeça. Então os dois colocaram as compras de Tint no balcão do caixa e se afastaram.

_Ué, mas não vão pagar para mim também? Que cavalheirismo é esse?

Se alguém a ouviu falando, fingiu que não. Ela revirou os olhos, mas depois riu, conversando com a atendente, pedindo um segundo pra achar a carteira na bolsa lotada.

Daniil chegou no mesmo instante, parecendo desorientado:

_Me perdoem a confusão. –olhou para baixo, franzindo o sobrolho, dando uma impressão vaga de frustração consigo próprio. –Quando olhei para trás, me vi sozinho. Nem percebi que tinha passado direto pelo pet shop. Aproveitei para ir à farmácia, então. –e redimiu-se, explicando, sóbrio e comiserado na medida certa. Terminou seu depoimento exibindo a sacola com a pomada para as bolhas e as cápsulas de vitamina e cafeína.

_Sem problemas, Danny. –Relena assegurou, meio emocionada com o jeito vexado dele. Ele cumprimentou Heero, mas não estranhou a presença do bombeiro, respirando fundo e tentando iniciar algum assunto:

_Relena disse que hoje você fez um salvamento bastante arriscado. Meus parabéns.

Heero ergueu as sobrancelhas, feito nem se lembrasse mais do que houvera aquela tarde.

_Não foi realmente uma ocorrência do dia-a-dia. A equipe trabalhou muito bem.

Relena sorriu, reparando em como ele falava. Era sempre a equipe. Ele nunca nem pensava em assumir qualquer crédito ou aceitar qualquer louro, como se não visse motivos para sua patente segregá-lo dos demais. Era um exemplo de postura, uma lição para ela como primeira bailarina. Mesmo que tivesse seu próprio camarim e status de estrela, não seria nada, jamais conseguiria levar o espetáculo sozinha, sem sua equipe.

Acariciando o cabelo que caía sobre a orelha dele, ela encostou-se ao seu braço, carente do calor que emitia. O perfume dele, de shampoo e desodorante, a fazia suspirar sonhadora, intoxicada. Eram essas pequenas coisas que mais conquistavam, nesses detalhes tão simples, mas indispensáveis, encontrava o verdadeiro tempero do amor.

Ele continuou conversando com Daniil, respondendo-o sobre quais ocorrências eram mais comuns, explicando algumas especificidades com certo acanhamento de quem não gosta de estar no foco do assunto. Relena sabia como a atenção indivisa de Daniil conseguia ser opressora às vezes, mas era um grande sinal de respeito da parte do rapaz.

_Cheguei! –Ane surgiu então, com jeito de cansada. Parou com as mãos na cintura e bufou, para só então perceber quem estava ali, o olhar acendendo rápido. –Heero! –e só por um instante pareceu que ia pular em cima dele. Relena riu, soltando-o:

_E onde a mocinha foi parar? –e cobrou, severa, mas traquina.

_Eu fui no banheiro. –e fez-se triste com a repreensão, causando risadas. –A fila estava bem grandinha… Aí acabei parando na vitrine para brincar com os filhotinhos… Ai, você viu, Heero, sua versão canina ali? –e fez aquela associação também, a voz empolgada em um surto de fofura.

Heero franziu a testa, sem aceitar muito bem o comentário.

_Que gracinha aquele husky… você era fofo assim de bebê também? –e ela ergueu a mão para apertar uma bochecha dele, mas Heero desviou, empertigado, fazendo-a gargalhar. Usou uma abordagem mais descolada então e passou um braço pelo ombro dele, pendurando-se no pescoço de Heero, obrigando-o a se encurvar um pouco:

_É assim que se faz, tenente! –e, atacando-o, bagunçou os cabelos dele sem piedade, moleca.

_Ane! –ele rosnou, escapando dela, atordoado. Levou as mãos à cabeça imediatamente, tentando resolver o que ela tinha aprontado.

Ela ria a riso solto:

_Era um recado do papai…

_Hã? Mas Ane! Você já foi contar para ele? –ele rosnou, de repente mais sem graça do que irritado.

_Claro! Você mandou muito bem no resgate de hoje… Não pode esconder essas coisas do pai não!

Ele bufou, impaciente com ela, mas enxergava no brilho dos olhos verdes e do sorriso felino todo o amor e a admiração que ela guardava só para ele. Relena ria da cena, ao fundo, comunicando sua alegria a Zechs e Daniil com olhares divertidos, e então, enfim Tint chegou com suas compras.

_Agora vamos montar a logística! –Ane anunciou, correndo os olhos pelos três motoristas. Heero franziu a testa, disfarçando uma risada. –Lena, você vai embora com o Heero, a Tint com o Zechs e eu com o Danny.

_Eu vou? –Relena riu, achando ótimo o modo comandante da amiga.

_Sim. Me passa os documentos, o Danny me deixa no conservatório, pego sua motinha e de manhã te devolvo. O capacete está no carro do Zechs, não é?

Relena assentiu, tranquila, completamente de acordo com a ideia, muito ao contrário de Tint:

_Eu estou é achando tudo isso muito suspeito… –ela interferiu, os olhos espremidos como se houvesse algo a ser investigado.

Ane soltou o pescoço de Heero, mas enlaçou o dela:

_Por quê? –e exagerou em sua interpretação de indignada. Relena assistia tudo com interesse alegre, enganchada em Heero, com Zechs ao seu lado. Daniil vinha logo atrás. Moviam-se todos em direção do estacionamento já.

_Primeiro você e o Danny somem ao mesmo tempo e agora ele quem vai te levar embora? –e provocou.

_E o que que tem? –Ane fez pouco caso, e foi gesticulando de modo engraçado, nem Tint resistiu em rir. –Só estou tentando roubar seu namorado, não há nada para ver aqui…

_Não, tudo bem… tudo bem… Deixa estar! –Tint fez drama, soltando-se de Akane. –Traída pela própria amiga! –e enganchou em Zechs a seguir. –Vamos embora, Milliardo, isso foi muito para meu coração aguentar. –a Televisa com certeza a contrataria depois de tal interpretação.

_Mas e o Danny?! –Relena perdeu um pouco do controle da voz, estupefata e, ao mesmo tempo, achando engraçadíssima aquela encenação, querendo participar. –Você não se importa que ele tenha te traído?

Tint só sacudiu a cabeça, como que arrasada, e se encostou ao peito de Zechs, tirando uma óbvia casquinha dele. O teatro durou um instantinho só, ele parado como um pilar, frio e inexpressivo, ao passo que ela parecia a Allegra, esfregando o rosto na camisa dele. Depois o largou, ela e Akane gargalhando como duas perfeitas malucas.

_Daniil, você está vendo a Tint? –Relena olhou os lados, procurando o amigo.

Ele vinha tranquilo e aparentemente alheio às travessuras da namorada. Verificava qualquer coisa no celular, e ergueu os olhos para Relena com um sorriso suave, as luzes fracas e sinistras do estacionamento subterrâneo aumentando ainda mais a melancolia de príncipe dos corvos que o vestia.

E sem fazer muito caso, ele só indagou:

_O que houve? –de fato, não tinha ouvido nem Relena falar com ele.

_Será que não entende, Lena? –Tint cochichou, alto demais para ser realmente um sussurro. –Tenho que aproveitar. Depois que a Suicinha chegar, acabou a graça.

_Quer dizer que está com medo da Noin? –Relena gargalhou, atacando. Zechs se abstinha de participar, uma expressão jocosa no rosto dourado, curioso com a resposta da bailarina.

_Claro! Já viu ela remando? Deve ser forte pra caramba! Eu sei comprar minhas brigas.

Todos riram.

_Não parece, não… –foi a vez de Akane alfinetar.

Tint mostrou a língua para ela, mas depois voltaram a rir juntas. Esperando Daniil, chegar perto de si, Tint parou, abraçou ele pelo pescoço e o beijou no rosto, fazendo ele quase derrubar o telefone no chão.

_Só o Daniil mesmo pra me aturar… –e comentou, humilde e meiga, em drástica mudança de atitude, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele. Agora não era mais encenação, o corpo dela se comportava diferente quando junto ao dele.

Com espontaneidade, ele sorriu e alisou as costas dela. A quietude profunda nele de algum modo servia para contrabalancear os arroubos de loucura da moça. Ele era o ruído branco para tranquilizá-la e concentrá-la.

Pararam ali para Ane pegar as bolsas e o capacete no carro de Zechs, bem como se despedirem, porque cada um acabou estacionando em um lugar. Parecia que não queriam se largar. Era um grupo interessante de assistir, mesmo incompleto. As meninas não paravam de conversar e os rapazes, mesmo que falando pouco, sentiam-se entrosados também, e se não tomavam parte do assunto, riam dele, infectados da vivacidade delas.

Ao passo que Tint e Zechs ficaram ali, as outras duas duplas seguiram caminhos opostos.

Ninguém nunca questionava os arranjos para Heero e Relena ficarem juntos, a turma toda agente pelo romance dos dois.

Ela arrumou a alça da bolsa no ombro e segurou a mão dele:

_Desculpa cancelar nosso treino hoje. –e começou a falar, à toa, lançando para ele um olhar pensativo.

Heero voltou-se para ela e sorriu com um movimento sutil, porém que ela aprendera a captar:

_Está tudo bem. Conseguiu dormir? –atencioso, quis saber.

_Sim, deitamos logo que chegamos. Tint e eu só fomos para o conservatório de manhã porque tínhamos reunião e prática livre. Aí, a gente cochilou escondidas no estúdio. –riu, inocentemente traquina, e suspirou. –Deu para dormir umas duas horas, mas não é a mesma coisa…

_E o que mais fez hoje?

_Ensaiamos, Ned pegou pesado, como sempre. Mas o grupo está tão comprometido, estou realmente feliz de poder participar desta montagem.

_Isso é muito bom. Com certeza vão fazer uma apresentação fantástica.

Ela sorriu, contente com a torcida dele, prosseguindo:

_Depois, fui com a Ane ver Duo no hospital.

_Quero ver se passo lá amanhã. Hoje foi especialmente agitado…

_Nem diga! –e se soltando dele, foi para sua frente, andando de ré, cutucando-o na barriga. –Foi assustador ver você descendo pelo prédio, sabia? Assustador e incrível! Quando te vejo, sinto que posso fazer tudo!

Ele riu, segurando-a pelos ombros, os dois sempre caminhando em compasso perfeito:

_Como assim?

_A sua coragem me contagia. –recitou como se o afrontasse, baixo como se segredasse.

_Lena… –ele resmungou, sem jeito, e disfarçou o quanto a meiguice dela o encantava.

O sorriso dela ficou mais brilhante, infantil. Estudou o rosto dele. A luz vinda do teto baixo dava destaque aos ossos fortes dos zigomas e ao nariz fino. Os olhos glaciais se perdiam na sombra entre os fios da franja, misteriosos, mas sorridentes.

A façanha dele daquela tarde era apenas uma entre tantas que ela nem conhecia. E mesmo que ele agisse com pouco caso quanto a elas, ele não deixava de ser admirável. A coragem que usava motivava Relena a ser mais forte ao ponto de convencer-se de que não havia nada que não pudesse enfrentar. Nunca havia sentido algo igual antes.

Chegaram ao Elantra, parado junto a uma das largas colunas de sustentação do prédio.

_Recebi um convite para fazer uma campanha publicitária hoje, no almoço. –ela começou, respirando fundo, se deixando empolgar.

_Verdade? Do quê? Shampoo? –provocou, brincando com os cabelos soltos dela, ao mesmo tempo em que beijava o alto de sua cabeça.

_Não…

Encostaram-se abraçados ao carro.

_Que pena, seria um grande sucesso… –ronronando assim, prendeu as mãos fortes aos quadris dela.

_Vamos com calma… quem sabe mais para frente? –ela riu, trocando com ele um longo olhar apaixonado. –É para a Argos, vão lançar uma linha de artigos para balé.

Heero não era do tipo de fazer muita festa, porém com um franzido de sobrancelhas acabou entregando sua admiração à notícia:

_E como te pareceu a oferta? Gostou dos termos?

_Confesso que gostei bastante da proposta. É algo que nunca fiz… Vou dar uma olhada nas fotos dos produtos ainda, mas antes de responder, queria falar com você, saber o que acha.

Aquela atitude de Relena terminou de arrancar a expressão de surpresa dele. Só podia pensar em uma resposta:

_Não vejo nenhum problema. Vai ser ótimo para sua carreira, mas só aceite se sentir confortável com o trabalho.

Ela assentiu lentamente, o sorriso por fazer, um suspiro longo oscilando o peito. A lâmpada acima deles tremeluziu com um chiado, tornando o silêncio que caíra ali palpável de repente. Com um suspiro, ela se achegou dele mais, encolhendo-se contra Heero.

_Aquilo que a Tint disse… –ela sorriu hesitante, só para si mesma, a bochecha esmagada no tecido macio da camiseta pólo.

_O quê? –com um movimento preciso tanto em velocidade quanto em pressão, ele roçou os dedos pelas costas dela, subindo-os e descendo-os.

_O destino. –declarou, procurando olhá-lo nos olhos. –Você acredita em destino, Heero?

Ele prendeu o fito nela, mas aos poucos ela viu esse se desmanchar, feito ele meditasse no que ela indagara.

_Não. –usou aquela palavra que não deixava espaço para dúvida. Em sua área de trabalho, não podia. Não podia acreditar que tudo o que as pessoas sofriam estava predestinado. Presenciara tantos acidentes que em maioria poderiam ter sido evitados. Uma escolha, um deslize, uma desatenção – sempre havia uma causa, consciente ou não. Era o que escrevia nos relatórios e era no que preferia acreditar, porque assim sentia ter ainda controle sobre si.

Relena não tinha mais o que falar mais após tanta decisão. Conformou-se então, apreciando a declaração completa dele em uma palavra, esmiuçando tudo que ela poderia representar. Era poderosa, garantindo mais a confiança que Heero infundia nela. E de pouco em pouco, sua mente se perdia, se rendia a algo mais importante. Cada vez que a mão dele subia em suas costas, ela tomava fôlego, sua respiração sendo regida por aquela ação, a calmaria espalhando-se para todo seu corpo.

Era exatamente daquilo que precisava.

Para sempre.

Ela semicerrou os olhos e sorriu. A lâmpada piscava, contribuindo para a atmosfera onírica, o ar parado em redor, o calor entre os dois aumentando gradualmente. Ele a segurou com mais firmeza junto a si e colou os lábios aos delas, que se entreabriam receptíveis, instintivos, convidativos. Fechando os punhos, ela amarrotou a camisa dele, querendo-o perto, mais perto, nunca o suficiente.

A lentidão do beijo criava pequenos ruídos molhados e gemidos abafados, o oxigênio se tornando dispensável, os dois funcionando à base da eletricidade gerada pelo delicioso contato de pele e de alma. O sangue fervia correndo nas veias, carregando uma energia que parecia suficiente para passarem a noite inteira dedicados àquela carícia.

Relena enquadrou Heero com seus olhos extáticos, sentindo o esforço dele de respirar, o hálito dele acariciando seu pescoço, a mão dele na sua nuca, a outra na sua coxa. Sorrindo para ela, assombrado, deslumbrado, satisfeito, Heero soltou-a suavemente e beijou sua testa demoradamente.

Naquele instante, em que a noção do real se perdia, ela entendeu. O destino podia ser um conceito romântico, embelezando uma coincidência, dramatizando uma desgraça. Mas quem dava crédito de tudo a ele perdia o verdadeiro prazer da vida.

* * *

Bom-dia!

Aqui é a autora.

Desculpe a demora. Antes tarde do que mais tarde, porque nunca não é uma opção. ;)

Mais um capítulo onde o tudo e o nada acontece… talvez isso seja algo que aprendi com a Rebecca Sugar? E com o Moccia, quem sabe?

PdF é meu lugar feliz, onde tudo é cor-de-rosa. ; )

Não precisam levar muito à sério. S2

E também, não estranhe, quem acompanha minhas obras, porque o destino é um tema que eu amo abordar. Estou sempre aqui e ali falando dele. ^^' Meu vício de escritora e minha convicção.

Espero que continuem gostando.

Obrigada demais a quem acompanha, a quem comenta, a quem me cede um pedacinho do seu tempo.

A Jessy, Lica e Suss que me ajudaram com esse capítulo, com uma palavra de apoio, com uma betagem… obrigada do fundo do coração!

Revisei, mas pode ser que ainda encontre algum deslize, peço perdão por esse.

Deixem seus comentários, por favor.

Visitem o Tumblr da fic apartmenti95. tumblr. com

Beijos e abraços!

14.05.2018


End file.
